Our Little Man
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Secuela de "Pequeñas elecciones de la Vida".Todos humanos. Edward y Bella son padres de un niño, Charlie. Alice y Jasper tiene gemelos y Lily esta comenzando a crecer. La vida de los Cullen no es tan sencilla como antes, ¿Podran manejarlo?.TRADUCCION.
1. Happy, Happy News

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de **S. Meyer** y la autora es **My-Bella**, yo sólo traduzco.

Este es **Our Little Man**, secuela de **Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida**. Bella y Edward tienen 23 años. Esta es la cuarta Navidad que Edward y Bella pasan juntos. Llevan casados un año y medio. Todos son humanos, lo que por supuesto significa que habrá OOC – además, Emmett crió a Bella, así que ella es mucho más extrovertida.

**Editado:** 13/01/12

* * *

**Nuestro Pequeño**

**Capitulo 1: Felices, Felices Noticias**

**Edward POV**

"¿A que hora es tu cita con el doctor?" Pregunté, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de nuestro baño.

"A las 10," respondió regresándome la mirada.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No. Esta bien. Lo más seguro es que tengas razón. Es probable que solo sea una recaída de la gripe que tuve el mes pasado. El doctor me dará una preinscripción para mas antibióticos y volveré a ser yo misma en un santiamén."

"Eso espero. Sabia que era demasiado pronto para salir a bailar."

Me reprendí mentalmente a mi mismo por enésima vez por acceder a las demandas de Alice de una noche de baile. Eso sólo había causado que Bella tuviera una recaída de su gripe. Realmente me había asustado la primera vez, así que era más aprensivo a que ella volviera a enfermarse. Había estado muy enferma debido a la alta fiebre, había sido terca rechazando ir al doctor. Termine llevándola a la oficina yo mismo.

"¡No empieces de nuevo!" respondió, agitando su cepillo de dientes hacia mí. "Me sentía perfectamente bien esa noche como lo demuestra la forma en que nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche haciendo el amor. ¡_Sé_ que tus padres nos oyeron!"

"Puede que mi mama haya mencionado algo sobre insonorizar nuestra habitación," bromee, sonriéndole.

Me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente. "Sigue con eso y pasara un tiempo muy largo antes de que tus manos vuelvan a tocar alguna parte de mí."

La tome en mis brazos y la abracé suavemente – había estado enferma esta mañana y no quería apretar mucho su estómago. "Te amo, Bella Cullen."

"Te amo, Edward Cullen," se puso de puntitas y besó mi nariz. "Me voy al doctor. Debería estar en casa un poco después del almuerzo por el tiempo que tarden en darme la receta."

"¿Te gustaría que cocine para ti?"

"Mejor nos esperamos y vemos que tal esta mi apetito. Justo ahora, posiblemente no podría pensar en comer, volvería a aparecer todo lo que comiera."

"Eso es realmente asqueroso, Bella," dije, simulando asco.

"Puedes quejarte cuando seas él que vomite a primera hora de la mañana," dijo. "Voy a tomar el Volvo ya que tu te quedarás aquí con Emmett y Jasper."

"¿Cómo sabes que me voy a quedar aquí?"

"Ellos están en casa y el Xbox esta conectado," replicó, con una presumida sonrisa en sus labios. "No te metas en muchos problemas con aquellos dos mientras estoy fuera."

"Nunca se me ocurriría, amor," me eché a reír, acercándola a mí. Coloque un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Sonrió y después se fue. Mientras miraba la puerta abierta me pregunte otra vez si debí haberla acompañado. Bella tenía la tendencia de editar las cosas y sabía que si el doctor le ordenaba más descanso ella no me daría esa información a mí. Ella no era nada si no era terca. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí, sabiendo que nunca me importaría que tan terca era, la amaba con todo mí ser.

Até mis tenis y me encaminé hacia abajo para encontrar a mis cuñados. Rose, Alice y Lily eran las únicas que estaban en la sala. "¿Dónde están sus débiles mitades, damas?" pregunte, sentándome a un lado de Rose y Lily.

"Hicieron una estúpida apuesta acerca de quien podría correr una milla y regresar sin perder el aliento," replicó Rose.

"No habrá un ganador," dijo Alice a sabiendas.

Lily soltó una risita y yo la miré. "¿Y como esta mi sobrina favorita esta mañana?"

Lily tenía unos profundos ojos azules y el cabello rizado y café claro, al igual que Emmett. De Rosalie tenia su piel pálida, fina nariz y sus labios.

"Esta con la esperanza de que al tío Edward no le moleste llevarla a la cocina y darle su desayuno," dijo Rose astutamente.

"¿Y justo cuando podría ser su madre ya que estamos tan cerca de la cocina?" pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Su madre va a estar en el porche, esperando ver a su esposo hacer el ridículo," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"En ese caso, me encantaría," dije, extendiendo mis manos hacía Lily.

Lily inmediatamente se inclinó hacía mí para cargarla. Bella y yo habíamos estado mas que felices de cuidarla en numerosas ocasiones, Lily y yo nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos.

"Vamos, ostia Lily," le dije, acercándola a mí. "Apuesto a que abuela Esme tiene fresas que necesitan ser comidas."

"Sus Cheerios están en el gabinete que esta a la derecha de la estufa," gritó Rose.

"Claro," respondí mientras caminaba a través de la puerta que daba a la cocina. "Cheerios y fresas, Lily. Uno para lanzar y otra de papilla para ti sola. Suena como el desayuno perfecto."

Coloque a Lily en su silla para comer y me asegure de que podía verla mientras preparaba el desayuno. Coloque un puñado de Cheerios en la bandeja de su silla, causando que ella comenzara a reír y aplaudir. Era una bebé en verdad feliz y su risa siempre nos hacía sonreír a todos.

Busqué las fresas dentro del refrigerador y las saqué. Corte la fruta en rodajas platicando con mi sobrina "Entonces, ¿Cómo es la vida en la cuna, osita Lily? ¿Haz hecho nuevos amigos últimamente? La tía Bella me ha dicho que tu papá perdió al Sr. Frog."

"¡OSH!" exclamó Lily y arrojo una pieza de cereal hacia mí. Tenía buena puntería, pero no mucha fuerza así que el cereal apenas paso su sillita.

"¿Qué tipo de gratitud es esa para tu tío? Estoy aquí, trabajando como esclavo para cortar tus fresas y tú me lanzas cereal."

Sacó la lengua, soplando saliva hacia mí, y me eché a reír. Después de cortar la última pieza de fruta, acerque la tabla de cortar y empuje las piezas de fruta a su bandeja. Lily agarraba la pieza y la metía en su boca. Hacia pequeños ruidos cuando masticaba la fruta.

"Creo que te gusta," me reí entre dientes mientras me alejaba para poner la tabla y el cuchillo en el fregadero antes de sentarme al lado de Lily.

Ella jugó a ofrecerme su comida y hacer su mano hacia atrás tan pronto como me acercaba a ella. Sus risas fueron constantes mientras jugábamos este familiar juego.

"Osita Lily," dije, pretendiendo estar triste. "¿No se ha ganado el tío Edward un pequeño Cheerio?"

La atronadora risa de Emmett lleno la casa, anunciando su regreso con Jasper. Lily olvido todo acerca de mí e inmediatamente comenzó a aplaudir repitiendo una de sus nuevas palabras, 'papi'.

La puerta se abrió y levante la vista para ver a Emmett y Jasper paseando dentro de la cocina, llevaban sonrisas idénticas.

"¿Hubo un ganador?" pregunté.

"Una milla es mucho más de lo que recordaba," Jasper se rió entre dientes, sentándose junto a mi.

Emmett se agacho junto a Lily con la boca abierta. Ella soltó una risita y trato de meter una pieza de fresa a su boca, pero su objetivo estaba un poco lejos y terminó aplastando la fresa contra la esquina de su boca. "Gracias por eso," contestó Emmett con una risita, limpiando la fresa con su lengua, mientras Jasper y yo nos reíamos.

En definitiva, Lily había sacado a relucir el lado más suave de Emmett. Nada podía hacerlo pasar de un feroz oso a un oso de peluche más rápido que su sonrisa. Teniendo él a su propio bebé para criar, Emmett había dejado de tratar a Bella como si fuera una niña… la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Emmett dijo que habías enviado a Bella al doctor. ¿Esta todo bien?" preguntó Jasper una vez que su risa estaba bajo control.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que tuvo una recaída de la gripe," dije.

"Tal vez no. Tal vez son los senos para nasales o algo tan sencillo como eso," ofreció Emmett. Él sabia que tan preocupado había estado cuando Bella se enfermo.

"Tal vez," suspire, no confiaba en que fuera algo tan sencillo.

Emmett nunca podía estar para una conversación seria, como era normal, cambió el tema. "¿Te importaría participar en algunos videojuegos?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"En realidad, creo que es mejor comenzar a revisar algunos trabajos de mis estudiantes. Estoy seguro de que les gustaría tener sus calificaciones antes de que termine el año," dije, levantándome.

"Todo el trabajo y nada de juegos te hace un chico aburrido Eddie," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Llámame 'Eddie' de nuevo y te haré algo que no puedo decir delante de la dulce y pequeña osita Lily, Emmett," repliqué.

"Salvado por la bebé una vez más," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

Sacudí mi cabeza caminando fuera de la cocina. Pase a través de la sala y me di cuenta de que Alice y Rose estaban profundamente metidas en otra revista de moda. Era agradable ver que aunque todos hayamos crecido y comenzado nuestras propias familias, algunas cosas no cambian. Mi hermana todavía es una adicta a las compras y Rose aun podría rivalizar con cualquier modelo del mundo. Y mi Bella aun era tan asombrosa y cautivadora como la primera vez que la vi. Tenia la esperanza, una vez más, de que sólo fuera un virus estomacal o algo de corto plazo.

Entre a nuestra habitación, agarré mi maletín y me senté en el sofá. Lo abrí y agarre el primero de muchos ensayos finales para la clase de música que imparto. Bella y yo somos profesores de universidad ahora, yo enseño Introducción a La Música Clásica, mientras que Bella enseña un curso de la Literatura del siglo 90. Es perfecto para ella poder compartir su pasión por los autores de esa época.

Finalmente estaba a punto de terminar la pila de ensayos cuando Bella regresó a casa. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y comencé a leer un poco más rápido, ansioso por escuchar lo que el doctor le había dicho.

"Edward, necesito hablar contigo," dijo suavemente.

Sonaba un poco nerviosa y quería estar seguro de darle toda mi atención, lo que sólo sucedería cuando terminara de leer el trabajo en mis manos. A veces tendía a ser un perfeccionista y sabía que no iba a dejar de pensar en el trabajo si no lo terminaba de leer.

"Este bien. Sólo permíteme terminar este párrafo y entonces tendrás toda mi atención." Termine el ultimo párrafo, puse el papel hacia abajo y sonreí a mi hermosa esposa. "Bien, adelante."

"Es acerca del auto. Creo que necesito un carro nuevo," dijo.

"¿Le paso algo al Volvo hoy?" pregunté, su nerviosismo tomaba un nuevo significado ahora.

"No exactamente."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no exactamente', Bella?"

"Creo que es momento de dejar que me compres un carro nuevo en lugar del usado con el que remplace mi camioneta," ella se acercó un poco más a mí, todavía se veía vacilante y nerviosa.

Abrí mis brazos para ella y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo. "¿Por qué ese repentino interés por un carro nuevo?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Solo pensé que podrías querer que tu hijo fuera en un carro más seguro. Aunque podría mantener el viejo si tú quieres."

_¿Hijo?_ Mi cerebro y mis pulmones se apagaron por un segundo. ¿Había dicho 'hijo'? Había escuchado mal. Ella no podría estar estaría. ¿O si? "¿Bella?" Era todo lo que alcanzaba a decir.

"No estoy enferma, Edward. Estoy embarazada."

Sentí mi mandíbula caer y mis ojos agrandarse. Esto tenía que ser una especie de sueño. Nosotros siempre habíamos sido muy cuidadosos para estar seguros de que Bella era constante con sus anticonceptivos.

"¡Lo sé!" exclamó Bella, señalando mi cara. "Esa fue la mirada que le di al doctor. Le pregunte que como era esto posible, al parecer los antibióticos le quitan la parte de 'anti' a los anticonceptivos, dejando atrás la parte de 'conceptivos'. Así que esa encantadora noche de baile de la que estabas bromeando esta mañana fue la culpable." Me dio un momento para procesar sus palabras antes de intervenir de nuevo. "Yo se que esto es mucho para procesar, pero ¿podrías decir algo _antes_ de que grite?"

"¿Estas embarazada?" pregunté, comprobando que había escuchado bien.

Asintió lentamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sentí una sonrisa arrastrase a través de mi cara cuando me di cuenta de que verdaderamente tenía ante mi a un ángel embarazada de nuestro hijo. "Estas embarazada." Necesitaba que lo repitiera una vez más, hacerlo completamente real para mó.

Asintió de nuevo, esta vez con una brillante sonrisa en sus magníficos labios.

La agarre en mis brazos y salí corriendo del cuarto. Me detuve en la cima de las escaleras gritando a través de la casa. Quería que todos supieran estas maravillosas noticias. "¡BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA!"

Las puertas de la casa comenzaron a abrirse y Bella se aferro a mí, el sonido de pasos corriendo lleno el aire a nuestro alrededor.

"Oh, Bella," chilló Alice corriendo por las escaleras, pasando a todos los demás.

Alejé a Bella de las escaleras, viendo que Alice estaba muy excitada. Bella no siempre se encontraba estable en sus pies y no quería arriesgarla a tener un accidente. Ella tendía a ser un poco torpe a veces, aunque había conseguido mejorar en los últimos años.

Alice abrazó firmemente a Bella por los hombros, pero manteniéndose lejos de su estómago. "¡Voy a ser tía!" chilló Alice.

"No es que no este emocionado pero ¿Cómo paso?" pregunto a Emmett, sosteniendo a Lily en brazos. "Pensaba que ustedes dos se estaban cuidando. No has estado tanto tiempo fuera de la universidad."

Estaba muy emocionado de verlo tan tranquilo. Podía llegar a ser muy irrazonable cuando de Bella se trataba, a menudo llegaba a los extremos para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Le había magullado la costilla una vez después de ver la ropa que mi hermana y Rose le habían puesto para salir a un club.

"¡Bueno,_ papá_!" dijo Bella sarcásticamente. "Fue un accidente. Fue una pequeña cosa que Renee olvido mencionar y yo nunca pregunté."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rose, tomando a Lily de los brazos de Emmett.

Bella besó la frente de Lily y le sonrió a Rose. "Los antibióticos que te dan para la gripe contrarrestan a los anticonceptivos"

"Oh," exclamó Jasper, comenzó a reírse y se sentó en las escaleras. "Es solo… ¡Oh!"

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Bella.

Mi hermana sonrió. "Así fue como él y Rose fueron concebidos."

"Carlisle, vamos a ser abuelos otra vez. Es mejor que saques tus tenis de abuelito," bromeó Esme.

"Voy a ser un joven abuelo hippie, Esme," bromeó Carlisle. "No hay tenis para mí."

"Tenemos mucho que planear," dijo Alice, tomando las manos de Bella en las suyas. "Tenemos que comprar ropa y accesorios, y ver donde van a vivir para que podamos adornar al cuarto del bebé tan pronto como sea posible."

"Alice, para," dije suavemente, retirando las manos de mi esposa lejos de mi hermana. "Vas a asustar a Bella innecesariamente. Solo déjanos ser felices por el momento y disfrutar navidad. Podemos hablar de todo esto después."

"Bien, pero hablaremos de esto," advirtió Alice, pronto comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. "Voy a ser la tía Ali," se sentó en el regazo de Jasper, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él. "¿Cómo suena eso, tío Jazzy?"

"Nosotros ya tenemos esos nombres, Alice," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Lily, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo! ¡Solo estoy emocionada! Nosotros sabíamos que Rose tendría una familia. Pero quien iba a pensar que el pequeño Eddie crecería, se casaría con una bella mujer y traerían un bebé al mundo," Alice soltó una risita.

"Entonces, ¿todos están contentos con esto?" preguntó Bella. Era claro en su tono de voz que había estado nerviosa por la reacción que tuviéramos a esta noticia.

Todos gritamos su nombre juntos. "¡Bella!"

"Dios, espero que el niño tenga más sentido común que tú," bromeó Emmett, empujando a Bella dentro de un abrazo.

"Con tal de que el bebé tenga su sentido del humor," agregó Rose.

"Pero el bebé debe tener la inclinación a la música como Edward," dijo Alice.

"Alto," Bella se rió entre dientes. "¿Puedo estar embarazada por todo un día antes de que ustedes comiencen a planear la vida de mi bebe?"

Me giré hacia ella y le sonreí. "Nuestro bebé, Bella."

"Si, Edward," dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Nuestro bebé."

"Ahora que todos han sido informados me robaré a mi esposa el resto de la noche," anuncié.

"¡Edward, no puedes hacer eso!" Alice hizo un puchero.

"Mírame," la desafié. Levante a Bella al estilo de novia y corrí dentro de nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Alice golpeaba la puerta. "¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Trae a Bella de regreso en este instante!"

Puse mi dedo contra los labios de Bella, esperando que el silencio ayudara a convencer a Alice de que se fuera lejos por ahora. Estaba seguro de que el duende intentaría robar a mi esposa de nuevo más tarde.

"Alice, déjalos solos," la reprendió Esme. "Necesitan tiempo para platicar sobre la noticia entre ellos. Ya tendrás tiempo para torturar a Bella comprando y planeando más tarde"

"Mamá, no es tortura. ¡Es muy necesario!" se defendió Alice, su voz se iba desvaneciendo mientras caminaba lejos con el resto de nuestra familia.

Bella me miró, amor y humor brillaban en sus profundos ojos cafés. La atraje hacia mí y la bese, dejándola saber lo mucho que la amaba. Esta mujer, mi esposa, nos iba a convertir en padres y no podría estar más feliz por eso.

"Edward," Bella suspiró, alejándose de nuestro beso para respirar.

Me senté en la cama, con Bella enfrente de mi, su espalda contra mi pecho. Puse mi mano debajo de su blusa y la apreté contra su estómago, mi tonta sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Allí estaba creciendo un bebé, justo bajo mi mano. Nuestro bebé. Juntos habíamos creado una vida…trozos y piezas de nosotros dos. Dios, espero que el bebé luzca como ella…y tenga una mente como la suya, pero definitivamente con mis habilidades matemáticas.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" soltó una risita, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

"Lo que te dije. Te voy a robar para mí el resto del día," contesté.

"Esta bien," suspiro, relajándose completamente contra mí.

"¿Qué? ¿No hay quejas? ¿No insistirás en que debo compartirte con la familia?"

"No. Ninguna," dijo. "Pienso que probablemente deberíamos tener una conversación acerca de las cosas."

"¿Y que _cosas_ crees que deberíamos discutir?"

"Yo creo que es bastante obvio, Tutor-boy."

Fruncí el seño, incluso aunque no pudiera verlo. Cuatro años juntos y todavía no había sido capaz de conseguir que renunciara a ese apodo.

"Puedo oírte frunciendo el ceño," se rió entre dientes.

"Bella, no puedes _oírme_ frunciendo el ceño."

"_Puedo,_" replicó con convicción.

"Haz que deje de fruncir el ceño pues," la reté.

Ella se giro en mis brazos y me miró con una presumida sonrisa en sus magníficos labios. "¡Edward, vamos a tener un bebé!"

"Si que funciona," suspiré, moviendo mi cara hacia ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó, alejándose en el último segundo. Aquellos hermosos ojos cafés de ella me mostraron muchas emociones: amor, felicidad, júbilo, curiosidad y una pequeña parte de miedo. Bella siempre había sido un poco aprensiva al cambio.

Nos moví para quedar recostados sobre nuestros lados, uno frente al otro. "Por ahora, en este segundo, digo que disfrutemos la compañía del otro"

"Eso suena…excelente," se acurruco cerca de mí, pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Comencé a acariciar su hombro y su cabello, sabiendo que había cedido con demasiada facilidad. Sus preguntas se la comerían antes de tiempo, así que esperaría pacientemente a que ella comenzara. Bella era capaz de decir veinte preguntas de una vez cuando algo le llamaba la atención.

"¿Edward?" me llamó después de alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio.

"¿Si, amor?"

"¿Realmente te sientes feliz con esto? ¿Con tener un bebé?"

Levante su barbilla con mi dedo, consiguiendo que viera mis ojos. "Bella, no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar mi amor por ti, incluso hay menos para describir la alegría que siento al saber que hay una vida creciendo dentro de ti," moví mi mano, apoyándola sobre su estomago y ella puso la suya sobre la mía. "¿Tu estas feliz?"

"¡Emocionada! Nunca pensé que sabría lo que es ser parte de una familia de nuevo hasta que me enamore de ti. Y más sabiendo que vamos a traer un bebé al mundo… Edward, va más allá de cualquier cosa. ¡Mas allá de todo!"

"Emmett reacciono bastante bien, ¿no te parece?"

Bella rió felizmente, sus ojos cafés brillaban. "Yo pienso que es por que tenía a Lily en brazos y Rose ha sido completamente dura para que él controle su vocabulario alrededor de la bebé."

"¿Qué causó eso?"

"Lily dice 'mierda' siempre que Rosa cambia su pañal," Bella soltó una risita.

"Supongo que tenia que suceder ya que esa es una de las palabras favoritas de Emmett."

Empezó a morderse el labio y yo tuve que controlar mi risa. De un momento a otro se rompería y las preguntas comenzarían a salir de ella. Presione su nariz juguetonamente con mi dedo y fue como si fuera un botón accionado en ella.

"¿Quieres un niño o una niña? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Crees que me voy a poner muy gorda? ¿Crees que mi vientre será tan redondo como el de Rose? ¿Saldrás a media noche si tengo un antojo? ¿Debería llamar a Angela y Ben? ¿Piensas que Renee y Charlie lo saben? Si lo hacen, ¿crees que están felices?"

Puse mi mano sobre su boca "Bella. Si no te detienes para tomar un respiro justo en este momento…"

Ella retiro mi mano lejos de su boca y me dio una magnifica sonrisa. "Las amenazas no forman parte de tus habilidades, cariño."

"Te aviso que acabas de tomar un respiro, amor," me reí entre dientes.

"¿Y que?," cantó.

"Y que," me reí entre dientes.

"¡_Edward_! ¿No vas a responder a mis preguntas?" hizo un puchero.

"Lo haría, excepto que tu las haces demasiado rápido para mí. Si quisieras ir menos rápido y de una por una, con mucho gusto las responderé para ti."

"Eso no es divertido," soltó una risita. "Esta bien, empezare otra vez. ¿Quieres un niño o una niña?"

"Cualquiera de los dos. No importa. Siempre y cuando luzca como tú."

"No maldigas al bebé, Edward. No es lindo." Bella siempre había tenido problemas para verse a si misma y reconocer su belleza. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera que era hermosa y magnifica, parte de ella aun dudaba de mis palabras. Por suerte, puedo ser tan testarudo como ella y nunca dejare de repetírselo.

"Isabella, eres la criatura mas hermosa de este planeta. ¿Cómo puedes decir que el bebé estará maldito?"

Ignoro completamente mi pregunta. "Si es un niño quiero que tenga el cabello igual que tú."

"Ahora esa es la maldición," me reí. "El pobre pequeño nunca será capaz de hacer nada con él."

Se levanto y paso su mano a través de mi cabello. "Sucede que me encanta el desorden natural de tu cabello. Él tendrá suerte si lo tiene igual de lindo."

"Yo definitivamente quiero que el bebé vea el mundo de la manera en que tú lo haces, amor."

"Esta bien, pero necesitamos que salga con tus habilidades matemáticas para balancear las cosas."

"Estoy de acuerdo," me reí. "Siguiente pregunta."

"¿Debería llamar a Angela y Ben?" preguntó.

"Creo que deberías decirles cuando vengan para el tradicional desayuno de crepas de Víspera de Navidad en dos días."

"Me gusta esa idea. Bien pensado, cariño."

"Gracias, hermosa futura madre."

"Aw, Edward," sollozó, enterrando su cara en mi camiseta.

La abrace, frotando su espalda. "¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"No lo sé," dijo mientras seguía llorando.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír. "Puedo decir que los próximos meses serán muy interesantes. Hablando de eso, nunca me dijiste cuanto tiempo tienes."

Bella levanto la cabeza y se secó las lagrimas "No lo só. Vamos a ir el viernes para averiguarlo. Hice una cita para ver al Dr. Johnson. Las enfermeras dijeron que podías venir conmigo, si tú quieres."

"Como si hubiera otro lugar en el que quisiera estar," le dije colocando un tierno beso en su frente.

"¿Piensas que mamá y papá lo saben y están felices?" susurró.

Cuando conocí por primera vez al hermoso ángel acostado a mi lado, era reacia a mencionar a sus padres de cualquier manera. Sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de carro cuando Bella tan solo tenia 15 años y ella se negaba a si misma pensar en ellos o ponerse triste. A través de los últimos años Bella había trabajado duro para dejar de lado su dolor y concentrarse en las memorias felices que guarda. Pero yo estaba seguro de que le hacían mucha falta en estos momentos.

"Yo creo que ellos lo saben y son extremadamente felices," dije, intentando tranquilizarla.

"¿Piensas que me voy a poner muy gorda?"

"¿Más preguntas?" me reí entre dientes.

"Algunas más," admitió. "¿Lo piensas?"

"Una mujer embarazada no es gorda… ¡nunca! Son redondas con el niño dentro."

"¡Buena respuesta, Tutor-boy!" soltó una risita.

Le sonreí y coloque un beso en su frente. "Lo digo en serio, Bella. Tu estarás hermosa a pesar de que el bebé te haga ganar peso."

"Estas siendo muy presuntuoso," replicó.

"Siguiente pregunta."

"Bien, lo dejare ir por ahora. ¿Crees que mi vientre será tan redondo como el de Rose?"

"Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder. Cada una es diferente. Pero si tomas el ejemplo de tu madre, como lo hacen de muchas formas, estoy seguro de que será redondo y encantador."

"¿Y si es de forma extraña o algo?" preguntó, arrugando su nariz ligeramente.

"Bella," me reí. "Esa es una preocupación ridícula en este momento"

"Si, lo sé. Iré a la siguiente pregunta en este momento. ¿Saldrás corriendo a media noche si me da un antojo?"

"Absolutamente. Dos veces, si es necesario."

"Eres tan buen esposo, Edward. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo, Bella."

Se quedo quieta por unos minutos trazando formas en mi camiseta. "¿Edward?"

"¿Si amor?"

"¿Crees que seré una buena madre?"

"Sin ninguna duda." Y realmente lo creía. Ningún niño podrá tener nunca una madre tan amorosa. "¿Qué hay de mi?"

"Creo que serás una horrible madre, pero sólo por que no cuentas con el equipo necesario. Pero si no te importa ser el padre estoy segura de que estaremos bien. Eres prácticamente perfecto en todo. Casi pones correctamente las luces del árbol este año."

"Isabella Cullen, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" le gruñí en broma tomando su cara en mis manos.

"Lo mismo que haces siempre… amarme y decirme que soy hermosa."

Sonreí y besé suavemente sus mejillas. "Te amo y tú eres más que hermosa." Ella era un ángel de todas las maneras imaginables. Y ahora, Mi Bella estaba embarazada con nuestro bebé. Casi parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real.


	2. The Spoiling Starts

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Los mimos comienzan**

**Bella POV**

Le sonreí a Edward, amaba la manera en que estaba acunando mi cara con ternura. Él se veía realmente emocionado por el bebé y yo sabía que iba a ser un gran padre. Como también sabía que tenía hambre y quería comer algo. Me aparte y me levante de la cama, mi estómago gruño ligeramente.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Edward sosteniendo mi mano.

Me volví para ver el puchero que estaba haciendo, su cara estaba triste por que me había apartado de su lado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no reírme mientras le contestaba. "A la cocina. Tengo hambre."

"Deja que te lleve a comer fuera," ofreció, con su sonrisa torcida extendiéndose en su hermosa cara.

"Edward," suspiré, pensando en todas las cosas en las que íbamos a tener que gastar dinero en los próximos meses. Ciertamente no era necesario incluir una comida a la pila.

"Bella, estas embarazada con nuestro bebé. Por favor, déjame mimarte sin que hagas un escándalo. Realmente es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Tú vas a tener que cargar al bebé y dar a luz. Tienes un trabajo muy duro que hacer, así que por favor, permíteme hacértelo mas fácil de cualquier manera que pueda," estaba defendiendo bien su caso, pero yo todavía estaba renuente a aceptar.

"¿Y tú crees que comprándome comida harás esto mas fácil?" pregunté, mis labios frunciéndose contra el impulso de sonreír.

"Alice no puede secuestrare si no estas en la casa," señaló.

"Prométeme que iremos a un lugar normal y no demasiado elegante," demandé, sabiendo que él había ganado aún si lo prometía o no.

"Te prometo llevarte a donde tu quieras, amor."

"Esta bien pues," suspiré, acercándome a él. "Una comida sólo tu y yo juntos suena excelente."

"Gracias," replicó, presionando sus labios contra los míos, fue un gesto tan amoroso y tierno que sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo.

"Realmente te gusta consentirme ¿no?" dije mientras parpadeaba para quitar mis tontas lagrimas.

"Si."

"¿Por que?"

"Por que tú me consientes todos los días solo con amarme como lo haces. Llendo a lugares donde nunca irías y aceptando mis regalos…estas pequeñas cosas me hacen sentir como si te mereciera un poco más."

"Estas mal de la cabeza. Soy yo quien no te merece."

"Tienes razón…tú te mereces mucho, mucho más por ser el ángel que eres."

"Si no paras esta conversación ahora vamos a seguir discutiendo por el resto del día y nunca tendré mi almuerzo."

"Entonces permíteme ponerle fin a esto," se rió entre dientes. Presionó sus labios con los míos dándome un largo y dulce beso.

Cuando pude recordar como funcionaba mi cerebro abrí mis ojos y vi esos hermosos ojos verdes. "Ese es un buen final, Edward."

"Ese es solo una parte del final, amor. Terminó la conversación en particular, pero también fue el comienzo de lo que tengo preparado para más tarde."

"Definitivamente deberíamos dejar el almuerzo de lado, lo que quiero es saber mas de esos planes tuyos."

"Pensé que querrías," se rio mientras se ponía de pie. "Sujeta fuerte mi mano y no la sueltes."

"Me siento como si estuviéramos saliendo a hurtadillas," solté una risita.

"Eso hacemos," susurró. "Mantente cerca y en silencio." Abrió la puerta de la habitación despacio y se asomo para escuchar los sonidos. Me sonrió y siguió caminando hacia debajo de las escaleras y después fuera de la casa.

Me comencé a reír tan pronto como estuvimos dentro del Volvo. "Eso fue divertido. ¡Muy estimulante! Deberíamos escaparnos mas a menudo."

"Bueno, probablemente tenemos que hacerlo unas cuantas veces antes de que Alice se vaya a casa," se rió entre dientes, encendiendo el Volvo.

Manejo a través de Seattle, me senté completamente en silencio en el asiento del pasajero, tratando de entender el hecho de que mi vida entera había cambiado hace solo unas horas, de lo que debió haber sido un típico lunes en la mañana. Edward se había comportado genial hasta el momento: había manejado mi demente cuestionario con humor y calma. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo como esposo, era una bendición para nuestro bebé tenerlo a el como papá. Las palabras 'nuestro bebé' hicieron eco a través de mi mente y no pude para el chillido que salió de mi garganta.

Edward miro hacia mí, no estoy segura de que expresión tenía mi cara, pero debió haber sido graciosísima por que comenzó a reírse con ganas.

"Para eso y mira la carretera, Señor," le advertí, tratando de no unirme a sus risas.

"Bella, tu cara justo ahora," soltó una risita entre dientes, regreso su atención a la carretera. "¿En que estabas pensando?"

"En ti siendo papá," dije, observando su cara de cerca.

Sus labios se movieron en un ancho movimiento: esa debió haber sido una sonrisa imposiblemente grande para él. Esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda brillaron y pasó su mano a través de su radiante cabello bronce, echándome un rápido vistazo. Probablemente estaba tan nervioso como yo. "Es un poco irreal, ¿no crees?" dijo suavemente.

"Mucho," dije, asintiendo con mi cabeza.

"¿Y donde quiere comer mi maravillosa, hermosa y embarazada esposa?"

"¿Podemos ir a Panera Bread? Estoy de humor para un buen sándwich."

"Podemos ir a donde desees, corazón. Te estoy consintiendo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Dudo que me dejes olvidarlo," me reí.

"¿Qué tal un trato, amor? Si no te quejas, no te lo recordare."

"Puedo vivir con eso," tome su mano en la mía y bese su palma. "Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella," retiro su mano de la mía y presiono mi estomago. "Y a ti también, bebé."

"¡Aw! Eres tan lindo," sollocé.

"Por favor, no llores ahora," me rogó Edward, frotando su mano contra mi mejilla. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos verdes bailaban con alegría."Voy a tener que detenerme para consolarte y así nunca obtendrás tu almuerzo. No creo que el bebé este muy feliz con ninguno de nosotros si no lo alimentamos."

Me reí de su broma, sintiendo más felicidad y amor que antes. Aunque estaba un poco preocupada por Edward. Mis emociones estaban muy aceleradas ahora, ¿Cómo iba a estar mas adelante? Esperaba no ser una horrible mujer embarazada. Había visto algunas que se ponían histéricas con las hormonas del embarazo. Esperaba que esto solo fuera el resultado por la conmoción de la noticia del bebé y que ya mañana estuviera más tranquila.

Rose se había ablandado un poco durante el embarazo, dejando a Emmett hacer un montón de cosas que antes le hubieran traído problemas, estaba demasiado feliz de estar embarazada como para molestarse. No podía soportar la idea de molestar a Edward con mis locos e irracionales impulsos hormonales. Era suficiente con mi humor y testarudez todos lo días.

"Estas frunciendo el ceño. ¿En que piensas ahora?" pregunto volteando mi cara hacia él.

"Edward, necesitas mirar la carretera," lo reprendí.

"¿En el estacionamiento?" se rió entre dientes, señalando fuera de su ventana.

No me había dado cuenta que había estacionado el carro. "No, supongo que no," me reí.

Cuando no le respondí nada, Edward volvió a preguntar. "¿En que pensabas, Bella?"

"Me preguntaba como aguantaras mis emociones si después me pondré peor que ahora."

"Bella, no te voy a _aguantar_. Te voy a amar y apoyar en todo lo que pueda. Lo último que necesitas es preocuparte por mí. Tu eres la que va a hacer todo el trabajo, ¿recuerdas?"

Le sonreí felizmente y me incline hacia adelante. Edward sabía lo que quería y cerro la distancia, dándome un maravilloso beso.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y le di un fuerte abrazo. "Yo real, realmente te amo."

"Es bueno saberlo," se rió entre dientes. "Por que yo te amo aun más."

"Definitivamente no tenemos tiempo para discutir _ese_ argumento," me reí, dejándolo ir.

"Quédate donde estas," me ordenó Edward. "Es parte de consentirte, voy a abrirte y cerrarte todas las puertas."

"Bien," dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude reunir. "Por que tu no hacías eso _antes_ de saber que estaba embarazada."

"Si, pero antes te quejabas. Ahora no puedes." Salió del carro y cerro su puerta antes de que pudiera refutar algo. Abrió mi puerta y me dio su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Le sonreí de vuelta, sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza. Tomo mi mano en la suya, besando ligeramente mi anillo de boda, y llevándome dentro de la cafetería.

"¿Sabes que vas a pedir, amor?" pregunté, su mano presionando mi estómago de nuevo.

"Un sándwich Sierra Turkey," respondí, señalando el tablero del menú para él.

"¿Lo quieres con todo lo que dice ahí?"

"Um… sin cebollas. ¡Oh! Y quiero una limonada."

"Bien. Busca una mesa mientras que yo ordeno la comida."

"Edward, me puedo quedar aquí contigo."

"Bella, es la hora de la comida para las personas que todavía trabajan antes de las vacaciones. Solo tienes que ir a buscar y sentarte para apartarla."

"Edward," suspiré, me quería quedar a su lado en este momento.

"No me hagas sacar la tarjeta de no quejarte de nuevo."

"¡Por Dios! Te escuche intentando hacer una amenaza," me reí.

Me fulmino con la mirada y levante mis manos en rendición.

"¡Me voy!" Empecé a caminar hacia el área de mesas cuando mi vista capto la sección de panadería. Ahí, en el pequeño cristal donde se encontraban las bandejas, estaba el más delicioso postre que había visto en mi vida. Tenia que tenerlo. Regrese con Edward y tire de la esquina de su camiseta.

"Realmente eres terca, ¿lo sabías?" soltó una risita. Me envolvió en sus brazos y beso mi frente.

"No estoy intentando serlo. Vi algo que quiero."

Me aparto ligeramente para poder ver mi rostro. "Di esa oración de nuevo." Su sonrisa era ridículamente grande.

Involuntariamente mis manos se fueron a mis caderas a la vez que salía a flote mi lado terco. "¿Qué oración?"

"Tu sabes cual," me animo, con una gran sonrisa cursi en su perfecto rostro.

No había manera de estar enojada con él cuando sonreía así. Tenía muchas ganas de reírme. Mis hombros se hundieron y murmure la oración que él quería oír. "Vi algo que quiero."

"¿Y que es lo que quieres, mi amor?"

"Hay una brownie de chocolate que tiene caramelo por todos lados."

Edward se rió entre dientes y beso mi mejilla. "Tu tortura ha terminado, busca una mesa y yo me asegurare de que tengas tu brownie."

Encabece el regreso al área de mesas y busque una que fuera cómoda. Mientras estaba sentada deje que mi mente vagara al azar. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo iba a poder seguir dando clases antes de que el bebé – y por bebé me refería a Edward - me hiciera dejarlo. Mi maravilloso esposo podía llegar a ser exageradamente sobreprotector en ocasiones, incluso más de lo que era Emmett.

Cuando tuve la gripe el mes pasado, vi un lado diferente de Edward: uno que esperaba no volver a ver de nuevo. Cuando me enferme al principio había parecido un resfriado común, con tos y estornudos. Había decidido quedarme sola en casa después de llamar al trabajo. Edward había querido quedarse conmigo pero yo lo obligue a ir a trabajar ya que probablemente me quedaría durmiendo en cama todo el día. Esme tenía que ir a un evento para una de las fundaciones de caridad para las que trabaja, y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Había estado bien en el día, durmiendo y descansando, pero entonces la fiebre comenzó.

No había sido capaz de refrescarme con líquidos y no tenia fuerza para entrar a la ducha. Edward llego a casa en la tarde cuando yo empezaba a tener escalofríos, intento darme una manta pero no la acepte. Tomo mi temperatura y juro que casi se desmaya. No quiso decirme que tan alta estaba, solo repetía que todo estaba bien. Me envolvió en una manta, ignorando mis protestas de que estaba muy caliente. Él me cargo los tres tramos de escalera y me metió en el auto. No recuerdo el camino, pero lo recuerdo a él llevándome dentro de la oficina del doctor.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo unas horas después, vi que estaba enganchada a una intravenosa. Edward estaba dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación, sin darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. Lo mire pasar sus manos a través de su cabello una y otra vez, mientras miraba los azulejos. Me pregunte si los estaba contando. Para es punto ya lo había llamado, y el alivio que se reflejo en su cara al oír mi voz fue increíble. Esa fue la segunda vez que lo había visto asustado de que algo me pasara. La primera vez fue la noche que me mude a casa de sus padres. Aun no tenia ni idea de lo que había estado pensando, pero de repente me dijo que el habría estado perdido sin mi y la mirada de miedo en sus ojos me detuvo de hacer alguno de mis típicos comentarios.

El ruido que hizo la bandeja al dejarla sobre la mesa me saco de mis pensamientos, haciéndome dar un pequeño salto.

"Lo siento amor, no pretendía asustarte," dijo Edward mientras se deslizaba en su lado de la mesa.

"No te preocupes."

"¿En que estabas pensando que te tenía tan concentrada?"

"Un poco de esto y de aquello," me encogí de hombros.

Edward tomo su sándwich y deslizo la bandeja hacia mi "¿Te importaría compartir?" pregunto.

"Te importaría darme ese pepinillo," conteste.

Se rio entre dientes y dejo caer el pepinillo en mi bandeja "Ahora, ¿en que estabas pensando?"

Mordí el pepinillo y aproveche el tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos y decidir que frase usar. "Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo me ibas a dejar seguir dando clases antes de que pongas el pie en el suelo y me ordenes que lo deje."

"Bella, sabes que solo lo haría si fuera necesario."

"Lo se Edward, como dije, solo me estaba preguntando."

"Bueno, supongo que todo depende de que tan avanzada estés. Si estas segura de la noche, que estoy seguro que si, entonces eso significa que estas en tu quinta o sexta semana. Deberías ser capaz de dar clases todo el próximo semestre ya que el bebé no nacerá como hasta finales de julio o principios de agosto."

"No suena del todo mal."

"Pero todo depende de si puedes con el nivel de estrés. Recuerda que también soy profesor y se la carga de trabajo que eso conlleva."

"¡Maldición! Sabía que debí haber sido editora. Me estoy perdiendo de esa tinta roja."

Edward sonrió y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. "Come, Bella."

Le di una mordida a mi sándwich, sonriendo felizmente en todo momento. Nunca había sido buena para el cambio. Siempre me había alejado de el temiendo las formas en que podría empeorar mi vida. Al principio, todos esos temores casi habían alejado a Edward de mí. Pero él estuvo conmigo, mostrándome que el cambio podía ser algo bueno, y que podía hacer que mi vida mejorara. Edward me ayudo a hacerle cara a mis miedos y a mantener mis pesadillas lejos. No hay hombre en el planeta que pueda compararse con mi esposo. Había tenido mucho miedo de estar embarazada y tener hijos, pero todos los miedos fueron alejados al saber que no estaría sola en esto. Edward siempre estaría a mi lado, ayudándome en todo.

Después de terminar la comida, Edward me llevo al parque. Caminamos lentamente dando vueltas, disfrutando del contraste entre el calor del sol y el frío viento de Diciembre.

"Supongo que no tendremos guerra de bolas de nieve este año," me reí entre dientes.

"Si, por que luchaste muy bien el año pasado," se burlo.

"¡Hey! No fue _mi _culpa haberme confundido de quien estaba en mi equipo. Ustedes no debieron haber cambiado de equipos a mitad de la pelea."

"Bella no importa de que lado estoy, soy tu esposo. Realmente no debiste haberme acribillado con nieve," dijo Edward, pretendiendo estar serio.

"Si, por que al ser tu esposa me honraste _sin_ lanzarme bolas de nieve," replique.

"Eso fue solo por que te amo mucho, Señora Cullen," se rió entre dientes besando mi sien.

"Lo mismo para ti, Tutor-boy."

"Por favor, no enseñes a nuestro bebé a llamarme así," gimió Edward.

"¿Estas bromeando?" chille. "Esa _debe_ ser la primera palabra de nuestro bebé."

Edward paro de caminar y me abrazo suavemente. "Eres una mujer muy, muy cruel Isabella Cullen. Pero te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa."

"¡Más te vale! Después de todo, estoy cargando a tu bebé."

"Si, lo haces." Su sonrisa era hermosa e impresionante mientras me miraba. No había ninguna duda de la sincera felicidad brillando en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"Estoy muy contenta de que estés feliz por esto, Edward."

"¿Estabas preocupada de que no lo estuviera?"

Suspire, sin saber realmente cual seria su reacción.

"Bella, se que esto no es algo de lo que hayamos hablado o planeado, pero siempre asumí que íbamos a tener nuestra pequeña familia algún día. Ese día llego más pronto de lo que pensábamos, pero es una maravillosa sorpresa."

"Es verdad, realmente verdad Edward," escondí mi cabeza, descansándola en su pecho.

Edward coloco su mano contra mi mejilla. "Vamos a casa, amor. Estas fría."

"¿Y me dirás el plan que mencionaste antes?" pregunte, sonriéndole.

"Hare algo mejor," murmuro presionando sus labios en los míos. "Te lo mostrare."

Si esa mañana alguien me hubiera dicho que este seria el día mas feliz de mi vida, me hubiera reído de él. Pero ahora, en este momento, me quería pellizcar a mi misma para estar segura de que esto no era un sueño. Mi vida había sido perfecta hasta ahora, teniendo a Edward como esposo y mejor amigo. Ahora, íbamos a tener un bebé juntos… hoy era absolutamente el día mas maravilloso, inesperado, asustadizo y emocionante que había tenido en mi vida. Y sentía que esto solo iba a mejorar.

Cuando llegamos a casa todos estaban en la sala viendo una película. Edward me llevo hasta las escaleras. Me sorprendió que Alice no me hubiera atacado, esperaba verla enfrente de mi exigiéndome un viaje a la tienda de artículos para bebé. Si era completamente honesta, una pequeña parte de mi se sentía emocionada por ir a la tienda de bebés y dar una vuelta. Pero no estaría de acuerdo en comprar nada hasta que no supiera que era lo que íbamos a tener.

"Edward, ¿quieres saber el sexo del bebé o prefieres esperar?" pregunté cuando me guio a nuestra habitación.

Se rio entre dientes y me empujo hasta el baño. "Si no te importa, me gustaría saber. Y es más seguro con Alice alrededor. Si no lo queremos saber, probablemente terminara comprando dos cosas de cada una y eso no te gustaría." Se incliní en la bañera y dejo salir el agua para llenarla.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunté.

"Estoy intentando calentarte un poco después del frio aire de afuera. ¿Por qué no te vas preparando?"

El entro al cuarto y después regreso, cargando algo detrás de su espalda. Incline mi cabeza, intentando ver que era lo que escondía.

"Se supone que tienes que estar desnudándote," dijo, fingiendo una mueca.

"Edward."

Se rio entre dientes y saco su mano de detrás de su espalda. Traía el libro que había estado leyendo recientemente. "Pensé que podrías disfrutar de la lectura mientras te relajas."

"Eres asombrosamente maravilloso," dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

El empujo mis brazos lejos de su cuello y me dio el libro. "Entra en la bañera, lee tu libro y no salga hasta que estés completamente relajada."

"Si, señor," me reí, dándole un juguetón saludo militar.

Me dio el libro y salió de la habitación. Sonreí felizmente, pensando en todas las cosas que el hace para consentirme y que me demuestran que me ama.

Cerré la llave dejando mi libro en un lado de la bañera. Tome una toalla y la puse cerca de la bañera para más tarde, me quite la ropa y me metí en la deliciosa agua caliente. Me hundí un poco en el agua, mojando mi cabeza por un breve momento. Tome mi toalla, me seque las manos, acerque mi libro y comencé a disfrutar de mi baño.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Solo sabía que el agua había ido perdiendo temperatura y había leído dos capítulos y medio de mi libro. Salí de la bañera y me seque. Entre en la habitación para ponerme algo de ropa y vi que Edward ya la había dejado lista para mi en la cama. Había dejado un pijama de franela color azul: my favorita. Sonreí anchamente, notando que mis mejillas estaban adoloridas por todo lo que había estado sonriendo durante el día. Me puse la ropa y salí a buscar a mi maravilloso esposo. Necesitaba agradecerle.

Hice mi camino descendiendo por las escaleras, sorprendida al ver que la sala estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una sola lámpara. Deje de caminar y escuche atentamente. No parecía que hubiera alguien en casa. Pero entonces escuche el sonido de una olla traqueteando. Me dirigí a la cocina, preguntándome que había pasado y por que todos se habían ido. Al abrir la puerta me detuve en seco.

Edward estaba en la estufa revolviendo algo. El ruido que escuche había sido el dejando la tapa en el mostrador. Pude ver que todavía vibraba ligeramente por haberla dejado caer. Mire a mi derecha y pude ver como la pequeña mesa de la cocina había sido cubierta con un mantel blanco, había rosas y velas encima de esta.

Comencé a llorar como idiota, mis manos agarraron cada lado del marco de la puerta sosteniéndome. Edward se dio la vuelta y la cuchara que sostenía goteaba algún tipo de salsa roja en el suelo. Comencé a llorar más fuerte, sintiéndome mal por haber hecho que él causara un desastre. Dejo caer la cuchara de nuevo dentro de la olla y corrió hacia mí, poniéndome en la comodidad de sus brazos.

"¿Cuál es el problema, amor? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, frotándome la espalda.

Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de calmarme lo suficiente como para explicarle. Edward me llevo a la mesa y me hizo tomar asiento. Agarro la parte inferior del delantal que llevaba y me seco las lágrimas. Sorbí la nariz un par de veces mas, viendo como el me observaba.

"¿Qué te molesto tanto?" preguntó.

"Entre, vi la mesa y estaba tan feliz y conmovida que empecé a llorar, pero entonces tu te volteaste causando que la salsa se goteara en el piso y me sentí culpable de que causaras un desastre por mi culpa."

Edward se rió ligeramente y besó el dorso de mis manos. "Este va a ser un embarazo interesante, amor. Pero por favor, no te sientas culpable. Quería hacerte feliz. He enviado a todos a cenar fuera para que tú y yo podamos tener una celebración privada de nuestras nuevas noticias. Ahora, no habrá lágrimas en esta cena, mi amor. Solo sonrisas. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza y cualquiera que fuera la expresión que tenía mi cara causo que Edward se riera de nuevo. Él limpio el piso, apago el fuego y preparo nuestros platos antes de llevarlos a la mesa. Tome una profunda respiración, deleitándome con el olor celestial de la salsa de espagueti. Podía oler la albahaca y el orégano que había le puesto.

Cuando regreso a la mesa tria consigo dos copas de vidrio llenas de leche. Levante una ceja hacia, preguntándome que pensaba que estaba haciendo.

"Es importante para ti que tomes mucha leche y que te mantengas lejos de la cafeína. Si vas a tener que renunciar a ciertas cosas por nuestro bebé, yo lo voy a hacer contigo," explico, poniendo una copa delante de mí.

Empecé a lagrimear de nuevo, pero parparé y trague el sollozo. Ya lo había preocupado suficiente por un día. "Gracias Edward," estaba contenta de haber podido hablar sin que mi voz se quebrara.

"Lo que sea por ti, mi bella esposa," se inclinó y me dio un casto beso.

Él había dicho esa frase muchas veces en nuestra vida juntos, pero algo sobre la forma en que lo había dicho hace un momento me llamo la atención. Él sabía el significado de cada simple palabra y estaba dispuesto a decirla una y otra vez. No importa cuantas veces rompiera a llorar de felicidad echando a perder todo, nunca lo he desanimado en lo más mínimo. Edward se había comprometido a aprovechar al máximo su libertad de mimarme. No sabia si estar feliz o asustada por ese conocimiento. Por el momento, decidí que lo mejor era sentarse y disfrutar de la maravillosa comida que me había hecho mi perfecto esposo. Esto fue si duda un interesante comienzo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Moni**


	3. Peace with Emmett

**Esta historia es de My-Bella, y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo traduzco. **

* * *

**Paz con Emmett**

**Edward POV**

Tome el diario de cuero que Bella me había dado por mi cumpleaños. Había estado en un cajón de la cómoda sin ser tocado. Me lo había comprado para anotar las ideas musicales que me llegaran, pero no había tenido tiempo de meterlo en mi maletín. Hoy había pensado en un mejor uso para él.

Mire el reloj, me irrite un poco al ver que faltaban por lo menos dos horas antes de que Alice me regresara a mi esposa. Alice nos había pedido y suplicado a Bella y a mí por unas cuantas horas de compras, solo cuatro. Bella había caído en los suplicantes ojos de Alice y yo simplemente era incapaz de negarle algo a mi esposa.

Me senté en el sofá, poniendo el diario contra mi rodilla, pensando sobre como quería comenzar esto, y como esperaba que fuera. Había decidido que quería documentar el embarazo de Bella, para capturar todos los momentos importantes. Y quería escribir todas las conversaciones que ella y yo pudiéramos tener con respecto a nuestro bebé. También quería que en el diario nuestro bebé pudiera ver a su madre a través de mis ojos. Bella nunca se veía a si misma claramente y si ella fuera a documentar el embarazo, nunca mencionaría nada acerca de si misma o de los cambios que estuviera pasando.

Esperaba que le gustara este diario. Planeaba continuar escribiendo hasta el primer cumpleaños del bebé, y ese día se lo daré a ella. Siempre ha preferido los regalos hechos a mano que los comprados y sabia que amaría este diario. Presione la punta de la pluma y comencé a escribir.

_Es el día antes de la Víspera de Navidad y solo sabemos de ti desde hace un día. Quiero empezar diciéndote que vas a tener la más maravillosa, amorosa y atenta madre que pueda existir. También quiero advertirte que no podrás salirte con la tuya nunca, ella es la persona más observadora que existe._

_La conocí en un restaurant. Yo solo fui por que tu Tío Emmett prometió que tu madre podría morder a alguien. Ella me hablo indulgentemente, no siempre es una dama. La primera cosa que tome en cuenta de tu madre fueron sus ojos. Son color chocolate y con frecuencia parecen lo suficientemente profundos para ahogarte en ellos. Puede verte y hacerte sentir como si buscara profundamente tu alma a través de tu piel y tus huesos. Rápidamente te darás cuenta de que no puedes mentirle mientras estés viendo esos ojos._

_También te darás cuenta de que tiene un maravilloso, pero peculiar, sentido del humor. Le gusta decir cosas al azar y ver tu reacción. También es aficionada a los sobrenombres, cruza los dedos por que te toque uno bueno. Estoy seguro de que si ella quiere, una de tus primeras palabras será su apodo favorito para mí. Yo aún tengo la esperanza de convencerla para que me quite ese apodo_

_Tu madre puede ser muy terca cuando quiere. Si alguna vez la miras poner sus manos en las caderas y sacar la barbilla, sálvate a tiempo de un montón de problemas estando de acuerdo con ella. Cuando ella toma esa pose nunca ganas, yo he perdido muchas veces por eso. _

_Siento la necesidad de advertirte acerca de su gusto en la música. Aunque le gustan muchas de las bandas que me gustan a mi, también es fan de la música country. Tratare de limitar tu exposición a esa música, pero no puedo garantizarte nada. No puedo ni salvarme a mi mismo en ocasiones. Si ella canta o toca su guitarra para ti, siéntete bendecido. Es muy talentosa, pero no se da cuenta que cuando ella canta no hay ángel en el cielo que pueda igualarla._

_Tu madre ha tenido una vida dura. Perdió a sus padres cuando era adolescente y eso rompió su dulce corazón. Estaba extremadamente asustada de permitirme que me acercara, e incluso después de que me dijo que me amaba, a veces aun mantenía cierta distancia. Le costo un largo tiempo confiar completamente en mi, confiar en nuestro amor, y en el futuro que yo le ofrecía. Pero cuando finalmente me dejo entrar en su corazón, yo la ayude a sanar._

_No hay nada más grande en esta vida que el incondicional amor de tu madre, así que asegúrate de respetarla y valorarla. Tengo la sensación de que tu madre será quien nos discipline a nosotros dos, pero si alguna vez veo o escucho que le faltas al respeto, vas a encontrar que soy muy capaz de asumir ese rol. Esta será solo una amenaza en vano, estoy seguro de que tendrás el mismo corazón amoroso que tu madre posee._

_Probablemente escuches muchas historias de tus abuelos Charlie y Renee. Escucha atentamente todo y disfrútalo. Ellos fueron unos maravillosos padres y personas muy inteligentes. Aunque no se que ha salido mal con tu Tío Emmett. Solo bromeo. Tu Tío es un buen hombre y probablemente será tu favorito para jugar con él._

_Yo se que te preguntaras por que no escribo nada acerca de mi. Voy a guardar mi historia para otra página. Sólo quiero que sepas que tu madre me hizo el hombre que soy y que sin ella no soy nada. Cualquier tipo de padre en que me convierta, estoy seguro de que se lo deberé todo al amor y la paciencia que tu madre me tiene._

_Estamos emocionados de saber que estas en camino y no podemos esperar para tenerte cerca, abrazarte y compartir nuestro amor contigo._

Levante la pluma y cerré el diario, sonriendo por todas las maravillosas memorias que se me venían a la mente mientras escribía. Mire alrededor de la habitación buscando un lugar donde guardar el diario para que Bella no lo encontrara por accidente. Decidí meterlo en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, sabia que Bella nunca miraba allí.

Baje las escaleras para ver que estaban haciendo Emmett y Jasper, y no me sorprendí al verlos jugar videojuegos y burlándose entre ellos. Era divertido tenerlos aquí en las vacaciones.

"Deberías ponerle mas caballos de fuerza al carro, Jazz. No hay manera de que me alcances ahora," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Mi carro tiene mas tracción que el tuyo. Te alcanzare en poco cuando limpie esa gran curva," dijo Jasper con confianza.

"Juego con el ganador," anuncie, sentándome junto a ellos.

"Ese seré yo," declaro Jasper.

El carro de Emmett se acerco a la curva que había dicho Jasper y se estrello contra la pared, dando la vuelta en un loco giro que llevo a su carro a la dirección equivocada. Jasper y yo nos reímos mientras Emmett maldecía.

"Date prisa y voltea, estúpido carro," gruñó Emmett, presionando los botones del control con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

"Adiós," dijo Jasper y su carro paso velozmente al de Emmett.

"¡Mierda!" rugió Emmett.

"¿No se suponía que estaban prohibidas las malas palabras?" me burlé.

"Lily esta en el centro comercial con su madre y sus tías. Puedo decir lo que quiera," replico Emmett.

"Si, pero seria más fácil si dejaras de decir completamente las malas palabras," comentó Jasper.

"Si, entonces no tendrías que preocuparte de algún desliz frente a Lily," agregue.

"Como sea," suspiro Emmett. Me entrego el control. "Aplasta a Jasper."

"¡Ves! No es tan malo sustituir una palabra vulgar," bromeé, golpeando el hombro de Emmett.

"Solo cállate y compite, Edward," dijo Emmett.

"Lo hare," dije mientras Jasper comenzaba una nueva carrera para nosotros.

"Road Rally, ¿esta bien?" preguntó Jasper.

"Perfecto. Me gusta como se desliza en la pista," replique.

"Hablando de deslizamientos en la pista… ¿Cómo le van a hacer tú y mi hermana para seguir con sus planes ahora que se los han derrumbado todos?" preguntó Emmett airadamente.

"Primero que todo, ¿puedes no referirte a esto haciéndolo sonar como si fuera algo horrible? Bella y yo estamos muy felices por el bebé," le informé a Emmett. "¿A que planes te refieres específicamente?"

"Bella dijo que querían comprarse su propia casa pronto," replico Emmett.

"Todavía planeo hacer eso por ella. Esto solo podría retrasarlo un poco. No quiero que Bella vaya corriendo al trabajo solo por una casa, Emmett. Prefiero estar aquí otros seis meses o un año para permitirle estar en casa con nuestro bebé," le dije.

Emmett resoplo pero no dijo nada más.

"Emmett, siento que aquí hay un poco de enojo," dijo Jasper.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta Emmett?" le pregunté, dejando de lado el control.

Jasper apago la televisión y el juego, quería saber que pasaba tanto como yo.

"Sólo no creo que ella necesite estar embarazada a esta edad," dijo Emmett.

"Emmett, no puedes estar hablando en serio," dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ella es mayor que cualquiera de nuestro padres cuando tuvieron su primer hijo. 23 no es tan joven."

"Eso no es mucho. Acaba de salir de la universidad y realmente quería entrar a la enseñanza. Ahora va a tener que dejarlo para tener tiempo libre para esto," explicó Emmett.

"Emmett, Bella esta realmente feliz por el bebé. Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a ella. Piensa que te alegras por esto y la va a deprimir saber que en realidad estas molesto," le pedí.

"No soy estúpido, Edward," Emmett resoplo. "Ella fue mi hermana pequeña antes de ser tu esposa, o incluso de ser tu amiga. Se como manejarla."

"¡Emmett, Bella es una adulta! Ella no necesita que la _manejen_. Ella solo necesita que la ames y la apoyes. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no es una niña?" le grite.

Emmett se paro del sofá y en seguida lo imite mientras Jasper se ponía entre nosotros.

"Los dos cálmense y retrocedan en este momento," nos ordenó Jasper.

Me acerque al sofá para poner un poco más de distancia entre nosotros dos. Emmett y yo habíamos tenido unas acaloradas discusiones el último año acerca de que él todavía trataba a Bella como una adolescente. Cuando el actuaba así, siempre terminaba con Bella herida y llorando.

"Emmett, le debes una disculpa a Edward," le dijo Jasper.

"¿_Yo_? ¿Por qué? ¡Él es el idiota que embarazo a mi hermana!" me grito.

"Emmett, ¿escuchaste lo estúpido que sonó eso?" le pregunto Jasper. "Se necesitan dos personas para embarazarse y tengo serias dudas de que Edward siquiera pudiera hacer respirar a Bella si ella no quisiera. Yo entiendo por que lo dices y tú lo sabes. Fue muy duro hacerme a un lado y dejar a Rosalie comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones, pero lo hice por ella, por que se que realmente te quiere. Tú todavía no te haces a un lado para dejar a Bella. Y creo que ahora es el momento perfecto. No puedes ser el padre de un padre, Emmett, y eso es lo que Bella es ahora."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, solo mirándonos entre nosotros y pensando en las cosas. Me alegre de que Emmett hubiera esperado a que Bella no se encontrara en casa para explotar. Ella no necesitaba ver o escuchar esto, eso solo la haría sufrir.

Pensé que lo mejor seria dejar a Emmett para que se calmara. "Me voy a dar una vuelta. Bella me puede localizar en el celular si llega antes que yo," dije.

Salí de la casa sin esperar su respuesta. Entre en el Volvo y arranque hacia la carretera principal. Saque mi celular y marque a la única persona que seria capaz de darme un consejo sobre como tratar a Emmett.

"¿Hola?" pregunto.

"Hola mamá. Estaba esperando que hubieras terminado con tu reunión y pudieras tomarte un café conmigo," le dije.

"Edward, ¿Qué va mal?"

"Me vendría bien unos oídos amistosos y un consejo."

"¿Dónde nos vemos?"

"¿Qué tal la pequeña cafetería que esta cerca de la universidad?"

"Perfecto, Edward. Te veo ahí en unos 30 minutos."

"Gracias," colgué el teléfono y me dirigí en esa dirección.

Mi mamá era tan puntual como Alice. Llego con unos cuantos minutos de anticipación. Me dio un beso y un rápido abrazo antes de sentarse en la mesa conmigo. Ya había ordenado café para nosotros, así que nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, bebiendo cada uno de su taza.

"Edward, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto, sosteniendo su café con las dos manos.

Me recosté contra la silla, pasando mi mano a través de mi cabello. "Emmett estallo contra mi. Esta preocupado de que la vida de Bella se arruine porque esta embarazada. Creo que le preocupa que ella no regrese a la enseñanza"

"Esa es decisión de ella, no de el. Hay miles de razones por las cuales una mujer decide quedarse en casa con sus bebés. Yo me quede en casa contigo y con Alice, y no hay día en que me arrepienta de eso. Estoy muy orgullosa de haber terminado la universidad y tener un titulo, pero no existe mayor orgullo y felicidad de la que siento por haber sido capaz de verlos a ti y a tu hermana crecer y aprender cada día."

"¿Por qué de pronto piensa que no deseo de todo corazón lo mejor para Bella? ¿Piensa que la voy a obligar a estar en casa?"

"No estoy segura, Edward. Deberías preguntarle eso a él."

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza. "Es muy difícil hablar con el últimamente. Nuestros desacuerdos sobre Bella son menos frecuentes, pero también parecen ser más fuertes. Casi llegan a los golpes esta mañana."

"¡Edward!"

"No paso nada," le asegure. "Jasper tranquilizo las cosas. Y dudo que yo hubiera llegado tan lejos, incluso si Emmett quisiera. Eso haría que Bella se perturbara y sabes que yo no puedo hacerle ese daño."

"Esta situación es con Emmett y sabes que necesitas resolverlo ahora. No voy a dejar que esta tensión entre los dos estrese a Bella. Vas a regresar a casa en este instante y vas a resolver las cosas con Emmett."

"Dime como. Es por eso que quería verte."

"Ustedes dos necesitan tener una conversación de verdad. Tiene que decirte exactamente sus temores con respecto al embarazo, y tú necesitas tomar la palabra y hacerle frente a todo. Se que es duro y es un problema que no se presenta normalmente, pero Emmett crió a Bella, eso hace que todo sea más complicado."

"Lo se. Trato de mantener eso siempre en mente. Lo hago. Pero si Bella se da cuenta de que él realmente esta molesto por nuestro bebé, eso le haría daño. No puedo dejar que él le haga eso a ella."

"Entonces regresa a casa y habla con él."

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba mi taza de café. Mi madre siempre hacia que todo sonara simple y fácil. Puede que realmente estuviera exagerando la situación con Emmett.

"Edward si realmente hablas con Emmett y mantienes tu temperamento bajo control, estoy segura de que ustedes dos pueden resolver las cosas. Se que debe ser muy frustrante para ti ser su esposo y tener que responder ante su hermano, pero Emmett realmente la ama y solo quiere lo mejor para ella."

"Pero yo quiero lo mismo."

"Entonces encuentren la forma de darle lo mejor juntos," palmeó mi mano y me sonrió. "Ahora ve a casa y resuelve las cosas con Emmett."

Me levante y bese su mejilla. Regrese a casa pensando en lo que me había dicho y esperando que Emmett estuviera mas tranquilo. Era muy difícil hablar con él cuando estaba alterado.

Cuando entre a la casa me sentí agradecido de que las chicas aun estuvieran fuera. Jasper estaba estirado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Levanto su brazo y apunto a las escaleras sin decir nada. Seguí en silencio hacia esa dirección y encontré a Emmett en la habitación que él y Rose compartían cada vez que estaban de visita.

"¿Tienes un minuto?" pregunté.

Estaba lanzando uno de los animales de peluche de Lily entre sus manos. "Seguro."

"Emmett no quiero pelear. Este realmente debe ser un momento de felicidad para todos nosotros. Por un lado son vacaciones. Por otro vas a ser tío, el favorito para jugar estoy seguro."

"Edward, no tenia la intención de que sonara como si no estuviera feliz por ustedes. Realmente lo estoy. Es un milagro tener un bebé y ver pequeñas piezas de ti mismo en él. Lo veo en Lily y se que ella es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Realmente quiero que Bella y tu conozcan este sentimiento."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Realmente quiero que Bella sea feliz. No solo una mascara de felicidad o una felicidad de las-cosas-pueden-ser-peores, quiero que sea cien por ciento feliz."

"Hasta donde yo se ella, es feliz."

"Lo era. Pero ahora esta embarazada. No puedes decirme que piensas que ella va a querer seguir viviendo con tus padres ahora que va a ser mamá."

"Ya hemos estado hablando de conseguir una casa para nosotros antes de que nos enteráramos del bebé. Hemos estado guardando casi todo nuestro salario y también hemos ido a ver algunos lugares para ver que tipo de casa queremos. Nuestro bebé no cambio esos planes, Emmett. Solo tendremos que posponerlo por un poco de tiempo."

"Eso suena razonable. Sin embargo sabes que quiero ayudar. ¿Por qué no buscamos a un agente inmobiliario que nos ayude a vender la casa de mis padres? Probablemente ahora es tiempo de hacerlo, podría dividir el dinero con Bella, y ustedes no tendrían que esperar para comprar una casa," ofreció Emmett.

"¿Estas seguro de que Bella estará de acuerdo con que la vendan?"

"Ella no ha vuelto allí desde la noche en que se fueron para casarse, no veo que problema tendría."

"Actualmente a estado regresando. Va una vez al mes limpiar y ventilar la casa. No puede soportar la idea de dejar que se caiga a pedazos. Pero puedo imaginar que ella seria feliz de ver a una familia viviendo allí de nuevo."

"¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme si la inmobiliaria dice que debemos repararla o pintarla?"

"Por supuesto, Emmett."

Suspiro y me miro por unos minutos. "Edward, lo siento. He estado pensando en lo que dijo Jasper y tiene razón. Nunca me hice a un lado para dejar que Bella y tu tomaran sus propias decisiones juntos, sin mi de por medio. Lo siento por todas la ocasiones en que me entrometí y no debí hacerlo."

"Esta bien. Entiendo que debe ser difícil dejarla ir después de ser responsable de ella por tanto tiempo. Espero que tu sepas que nunca haría algo que dañara a Bella de cualquier manera."

"Excepto dejarla embarazada," Emmett se rio entre dientes, rompiendo la anterior tensión. "El parto duele como una perra, al menos eso fue lo que dijo Rose."

Me reí con el sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza. Emmett no podía tener una conversación seria sin incluir una broma. Era una de las cosas que me agradaban de el.

"¡Esposos! Estamos en casa," llamo Rose desde las escaleras.

Emmett y yo caminamos hacia la puerta. Él me empujo del camino y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras se reía. Negué con la cabeza mientras iba detrás de él. Cuando yo iba bajando las escaleras, él ya estaba abrazando a Rose y besando a Lily.

Bella y Alice tenían la cabeza juntas, hablando en susurros y por la forma en que saltaban ligeramente, podría decir que estaban muy emocionadas por algo. "Hmm. Mi esposa y mi hermana están viendo una bolsa y manteniendo sus voces bajas. ¿Qué cosa furtiva traman, damas?" pregunte.

Bella y Alice se rieron mientras se abrazaban entre si. Yo solo estaba parado ahí, observándolas mientras mis sospechas crecían. Bella tomo la bolsa que sostenía Alice y agarro mi mano. "Sígueme," dijo.

"Hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso, hermosa," le dije.

Se rió y me llevo subiendo las escaleras y adentro de nuestra habitación. Me tiro en el sofá y me presiono juguetonamente en el. Se sentó en mi regazo de frente a mí y me dedico una gran sonrisa.

"¿Disfrutaste las compras con Alice?" pregunte besando su mejilla.

"Si, de hecho todo fue muy divertido. Nunca hubiera sabido que había tantas cosas para bebes. Y asombrosamente, convencí a Alice de dejar todo en la tienda."

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?"

"Un regalo para ti," dijo, entregándome la bolsa. "Espero que te guste." Abrí la bolsa y quite el papel revelando un libro. Lo saque para leer el titulo y comencé a reír.

Bella tomo el libro y lo abrió en el índice. "Mira todas las grandes cosas que hay aquí, Edward. Se que en realidad no podemos guiarnos por un libro o cualquier cosa, pero pensé que seria divertido leerlo juntos y después compara nuestras experiencias con el libro. Además, realmente me gusto el titulo."

Tome el libro de sus manos y leí el titulo. "_El libro de todo futuro padre: una guía de supervivencia para hombres_. Si Bella, el titulo es interesante. Hace que el embarazo suene como una especie de safari."

"Siempre te he dicho que serias un buen león," se rio entre dientes.

Deje el libro a un lado y la abrace. "Seria un horrible león. Nunca podría dejarte para irme por mi cuenta a cazar. Será el único león en el grupo que no sale de caza."

"Eso suena justo como tú," suspiro, acurrucándose mas contra mi.

Bella se quedo en silencio, sin decir lo que estaba pensando. Normalmente le hubiera preguntado, pero por ahora estaba muy feliz de tenerla en casa y en mis brazos. La extrañaba terriblemente siempre que se encontraba fuera de mi vista. Ella no se movió ni una sola vez, haciéndome saber que tan cansada estaba. Probablemente había querido regresar a casa después de la primera hora, pero era demasiado generosa para decirles eso a unas emocionadas Alice y Rose.

Cuando se durmió la deposite en la cama antes de apagar la luz y salir en silencio del cuarto, quería encontrar a mi hermana la duende y establecer limites a ciertas cosas. Encontré a Alice sentada en el piso de la sala, con un cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos y colores esparcidos alrededor de ella.

"¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?" pregunte sentándome frente a ella.

"Planeo el cuarto del bebé. Bella ama el azul y el verde, así que estoy planeándolo por si es niño o niña. Voy a finalizar de planearlo una vez que sepan que es lo que van a tener," explico Alice.

"Alice, sabes que te amo y que estoy contento de que estés tan emocionada, pero tienes que frenarte por el bien de Bella."

"¿Dónde esta Bella?"

"Descansando, no gracias a ti. Ella no puede ser arrastrada a todas las tiendas por horas y horas. Apenas podía manejarlo antes, y ahora que su cuerpo esta trabajando para mantener dos vidas-"

"Edward, te juro que tomamos descansos. Y no fue solo una vez, fue siempre que Bella decía que necesitaba sentarse"

"Solo prométeme que no la llevaras de compras otra vez a menos que ella diga que quiere ir."

Alice levanto una ceja y me frunció el ceño.

"Ella tiene que pedírtelo Alice. Y si no quiere, yo lo hare. Simplemente deja que se acostumbre a la idea y que se relaje un poco. No puedo soportar verla tan cansada, especialmente no tan pronto después de-"

"Edward," Alice suspiro, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la mía. "Yo se que verla enferma te asusto, pero no puedes estar viviendo con la preocupación de que algo le pueda pasar. Ni tampoco puedes ser feliz así. Ella esta perfectamente sana, solo un poco cansada. Y como tu haz dicho, una vez que se acostumbre a los cambios de su cuerpo, ya no estará tan cansada."

"Alice tiene razón," me aseguro Rosalie. "Yo pase por eso mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Lily. Habrá momentos en que Bella estará completamente cansada, y otros en que se sentirá demasiado activa."

"Solo espera a que llegue la etapa en que están excesivamente calientes," Emmett se rio entre dientes. "Esa fue mi parte favorita"

Rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada. "¿Disculpa?"

"Bebé, cada etapa de tu embarazo fue mi parte favorita," rápidamente se corrigió. "De hecho, ¿Por qué no subimos las escaleras y vemos si podemos darle a Lily un hermano o hermana?"

"De ninguna manera, Emmett Swan. Ya te había dicho que no quiero tener otro bebé hasta que Lily este en el kínder. Quiero que ella este lo suficientemente grande para ayudar, así nunca se sentirá celosa," le dijo Rose.

"¿Te gusto tu libro?" preguntó Alice, tratando de llevar la conversación hacia aguas mas seguras.

"Si," me reía entre dientes. "Solo Bella me podía dar una 'guía de supervivencia' para la paternidad."

"Ella nunca pensó que necesitaras eso," Alice soltó una risita. "Solo que le gusto demasiado el titulo para dejarlo pasar."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte.

"Esta segura de que vas a ser un padre perfecto y de que la vas a ayudar a ser una buena madre."

"Algunos días mi esposa es tan tonta," me reí entre dientes. "Ella va completamente al revés. Ella es tan genial con Lily, en cambio soy yo quien siempre hacer preguntas y me siento como un tonto."

"Ella no seria nuestra Bella si no pensara de más," dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Sabia cuanta razón tenían sus palabras. La noche que nos casamos fue la más feliz de mi vida, pero horas antes había estado muy triste. Llegue a casa para encontrar el anillo de Bella y una nota donde me decía que me dejaba por mi propio bien. Había escuchado accidentalmente una conversación entre mis padres y en verdadero estilo Bella, había pensado mucho en eso y asustada trato de dejarme por mi propio bien. Pero yo había ido tras de ella, negándome a dejar que se apartara de mi. Y lo que había comenzado como algo horrible había terminado siendo la noche más perfecta de mi vida. Me había casado con la mujer de mis sueños y la hice mía en todos los sentidos. Y ahora, dentro de ella estaba creciendo nuestro bebé, dándonos a la vez el regalo más especial que alguien puede espera recibir. Haría todo lo posible por evitar que ella se preocupara y reflexionara de mas con este embarazo…iba a necesitar muchas distracciones.


	4. Christmas Eve Breakfast

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Desayuno de víspera de Navidad**

**Bella POV**

"¿Bella?" esa simple palabra con su voz de ángel era imposible de ignorar esta mañana, o cualquier otra, a pesar de que quería seguir durmiendo. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito y por el momento no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

"¿Isabella, amor?" ¡Esa voz de nuevo! Tan dulce y suave, llamándome.

No podía ignorarla, y ahora que lo pienso no podía recordar que quería en primer lugar. No hay sueño que pueda compararse con la realidad de mi esposo, mi Edward.

"Vamos Bella, es hora de levantarse," insistió Edward. "Ángela y Ben estarán aquí pronto."

Rodé sobre mi espalda y abrí mis ojos, inmediatamente encontrándome con sus maravillosos ojos de esmeralda. "Buenos días, Edward."

"Buenos días, mi amor," se rio entre dientes, quitando mi cabello de mi cara. Sonrió, levantando mi camiseta y besándome justo debajo del ombligo. "Buenos días para ti también, bebé."

Me reí por la forma en que sus labios causaron cosquillas contra mi piel, así como por las palabras que había dicho.

"¿Por qué te estas riendo?" pregunto, envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

"Primero, me hiciste cosquillas. Segundo, es increíble que estés tan emocionado y la forma en que estas sonriendo como chiflado," suspire felizmente, acurrucándome contra él un poco más "¿Estas seguro de que no nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día?"

"Eso suena maravilloso, pero me temo que no. En estos momentos, Esme esta haciendo tus crepas favoritas, de chocolate, y Carlisle esta muy emocionado por la fiesta a la que iremos más tarde."

"Amo a Esme y a sus crepas," suspire.

"Ella también te ama," se rió entre dientes.

Me quede quieta en sus brazos por unos segundos, dejando que mi cerebro se pusiera al corriente con el resto de mi cuerpo. "Vamos a decirles a Ángela y Ben nuestra noticia," grite de pronto, sintiéndome muy emocionada por el día que apenas comenzaba.

Edward me beso en la oreja y apoyo su cabeza contra la mía. "Estoy seguro de que estarán muy felices por nosotros."

De pronto sentí un extraño tirón en mi estomago. Ya sabia lo que era y lo que venia a continuación. "Edward, necesito levantarme."

"Un minuto más," suspiro.

Empuje sus brazos y me aleje de él. "Ahora o tu tendrás que limpiar la cama y posiblemente el piso," grite.

En un instante sus brazos habían desparecido y yo ya estaba corriendo hacia el baño. Llegue justo a tiempo y Edward llego detrás de mi, sujetando mi cabello y frotando suavemente mi espalda.

Después de unos minutos todo paso, estaba segura de que ya había terminado de estar enferma por la mañana. Edward sugirió que tomara una ducha, y de buena gana lo escuche. El agua caliente se sentía maravillosa y me ayudo a olvidar lo mal que había estado antes.

Di un paso fuera de la ducha y comencé a secarme, viendo a Edward lavarse los dientes. "Supongo que ya no podemos jugar a 'un minuto más'," me reí entre dientes.

Se enjuago la boca y se volvió, sonriéndome alegremente. "No, supongo que esámas seguro para ti por ahora."

"Pero siempre me puedes abrazar de nuevo tan pronto como acabe."

Edward camino hacia adelante y me tomo en sus brazos. "Esa es una oferta que con mucho gusto aceptaría, una y otra vez, Bella."

Suspire y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho. "Me encanta cuando tenemos una lenta mañana y podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo."

"Bueno, entonces voy a tener que configurar la alarma un poco antes de modo que todas las mañanas puedan ser lentas."

"Excepto los fines de semana. Todavía tienes prohibido poner alarmas en fin de semana."

"De acuerdo," se rió, depositando un beso en mi frente. El suspiro y pude sentir su renuencia a dejar que me separara de sus brazos. "Necesitamos prepararnos."

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí dentro de nuestra habitación. Mire a través de mi armario, buscando algo que fuera cómodo, pero que también fuera muy agradable para usar el resto el día. Después del almuerzo íbamos a ir a una fiesta en casa de uno de los colegas de Carlisle.

Edward ya tenia listo un pantalón negro y había escogido su camisa para hoy, de color verde esmeralda con botones y que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Estaba celosa de la forma en que siempre se vestían tan fácilmente, mientras yo seguía mirando el armario, esperando que me llegara un golpe de inspiración y me dijera que usar. Era irracional, pero estaba enojada de que el pudiera vestirse sin tanto esfuerzo.

"¿Podrías traerme a Alice?" pregunté, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me frotaba ligeramente el estomago. "Parece que tienes problemas para encontrar un atuendo."

Suprimí el impulso muy poco natural de encajar en el y me incline mas en su lugar. "No se lo que pasa conmigo, pero todo lo que veo siento que voy a quedar atrapada en eso."

"Déjame traer a Alice. Estoy seguro de que te encontrara algo perfecto."

"Esta bien," suspire, parándome con la espalda recta para dejarlo ir. Me besó la oreja y después se fue.

Estoy segura que los gritos emocionados de Alice se escucharon en toda la casa y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo por el sonido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella irrumpiera en la habitación, arrastrando detrás al pobre Edward.

"Bella, tengo la ropa perfecta para ti," dijo emocionada. Ella soltó a Edward y lo paso de largo antes de abrazarme. "Estoy tan contenta de que me dejes ayudarte."

"Era eso, o estar aquí parada enfrente del armario todo el día," dije.

Alice puso mala cara y yo suspire, sintiéndome mal por herir sus sentimientos.

"No quería decir eso. Me siento un poco mal, eso es todo. Me encantaría si pudieras ayudarme a elegir que usar," le dije.

La mala cara de Alice inmediatamente desapareció y replico con una ancha sonrisa. "Vas a amar esto, Bella. Presentía sobre que camisa usaría Edward hoy," dijo, mientras buscaba en un extremo del armario. Regreso sosteniendo un hermoso vestido de seda verde esmeralda en su mano y un suéter negro que se veía bastante cómodo en la otra. "Ustedes chicos van a combinar y ¡se verán perfectos juntos!" chilló Alice.

Extendí la mano y toque el vestido, sorprendida por su suave textura. "Alice, es muy hermoso, ¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?"

Alice hablo rápidamente, atropellando las palabras, lo que la hacia imposible de entender…a menos, claro, que la conozcas muy bien. "Lo-compre-ayer-cuando-deje-a-Rose-contigo-en-la-biblioteca."

"¿Ahí es a donde fuiste?" pregunté, tratando de echar fuego por los ojos, pero amando secretamente el vestido.

"Si, pero puedo ver por el brillo en tus ojos que te encanto y yo estoy perdonada," dijo Alice y me entrego las perchas. "Ahora pre-yo misma vístete y baja las escaleras"

"Alice, no tienes permitido llamarme así," grite, mis mejillas volviéndose rojas por el enojo.

"Lo siento," dijo Alice, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. "No quise decir eso, Bella."

"No, lo siento yo, Alice," suspire. "Solo me siento un poco gruñona. No me he sentido muy bien y luego lo de la ropa."

"Esta bien, Bella," me aseguro ella. "Ahora, por favor futura madre, vístete y baja las escaleras." Danzo fuera de la habitación sin esperar algún comentario de mi parte.

"Te veras maravillosa con ese vestido," dijo Edward, recordándome que allí había estado todo el tiempo.

"Realmente me gusta, pero no puedes decirle a Alice que te lo dije," le dije, tomando mi ropa interior.

"Creo que ella ya lo sabe, Bella. Se lo dijo la mirada en tu cara cuando viste el vestido."

"Ella usara ese conocimiento contra mi," suspire, entrando en el baño.

"Hare lo que pueda para protegerte de la duende," dijo Edward, tratando de no reírse.

"Realmente eres un maravilloso esposo," dije.

Me puse la ropa interior y arregle un poco mi desordenado cabello. Termine cepillándolo y haciendo algunos mechones hacia atrás. Me puse el vestido y el suéter con la espalda hacia el espejo, lo hice a propósito, no quería verme a mi misma hasta que no estuviera lista. Alise la parte inferior del vestido una vez más antes de voltearme hacia el espejo. Grite al verme reflejada.

Edward entro corriendo al baño. "Bella, ¿estas bien?" preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Siento haberte asustado," me reí entre dientes. Tome su mano y lo acerque a mi. "Solo estaba sorprendida."

"¿De que?"

"De esto," dije moviendo una mano frente al vestido. "De mi. Luzco realmente bonita en este vestido."

"No amor, 'bonita' es una palabra muy débil. Luces absolutamente impresionante," me dio una picara sonrisa. "Vamos," dijo tirando gentilmente de mi mano.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte, dejando que me llevara fuera de la habitación.

"No puedo esperar para mostrarte a todo el mundo."

"¿No te cansas de hacerme desfilar como si fuera una supermodelo?"

"Una belleza como tu debe ser compartida con el mundo, mi querida Isabella," susurro en mi oído, causándome un escalofrió. Se rio entre dientes al notar mi reacción.

Entramos a la sala de estar, nuestra familia estaba cerca de la puerta, saludando a Ángela y Ben. Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás por un minuto, sonriendo y mirando a nuestra familia y amigos. Teníamos suerte de contar con tan maravillosas personas en nuestra vida.

Ángela me vio y chillo. "Bella," exclamo, corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome. "No puedo creer que ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que te vi."

"Eso pasa cuando dejas la universidad y comienzas una carrera en el mundo real," me eche a reír. "Hablando de eso, ¿Qué tal te va en tu nuevo trabajo?"

"Podemos hablar de trabajo después," dijo Ángela, alejando el tema con un movimiento de su mano. "¡Quiero hablar de ti! Luces tan feliz y entusiasta."

"Gracias, Ang. Amo como me haces sentir justo ahora. Debía tener un aspecto horrible antes," me burle.

"Bella, sabes lo que quiero decir. Y yo _amo_ este vestido. ¿Lo compro Alice?" pregunto.

"¿Qué no toda mi ropa la compra Alice?" me reí.

"¡Excepto por los jeans y sudaderas!" anuncio Alice. "Pero poco a poco iré sacando eso de su armario."

"Deja mi ropa sola, Alice Cullen" refunfuñe.

"Alice, _no_ molestes a Bella," advirtió Edward.

"¿Sobreprotector?" pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

La fulmine con la mirada, sin querer cometer un error y decir mis noticias. Estaba emocionada de decírselas a Angela por mi misma. Habíamos sido amigas desde hace años y sabia que se emocionaría por mi. También se sentiría herida al ser la ultima en enterarse. La distancia era la única razón por la que ella no sabía nada del bebé.

"El desayuno esta listo," llamo Esme. "Pasen todos al comedor."

Entramos todos a la larga habitación y tomamos nuestros asientos en la mesa. Me senté con Edward a mi izquierda y Angela a la derecha.

"He estado soñando con sus crepas, Señora Cullen," dijo Ben.

"Es encantador oír eso," Esme se rió entre dientes. "Espero cumplir tus expectativas."

"Estoy seguro de que será mucho mejor," replico Ben.

Una vez que se pasaron todos los platos y cada quien tenia su comida comenzamos a comer y hablar entre mordidas. Estaba emocionada – y extremadamente nerviosa - por contarles a Angela y Ben acerca del bebé. Todavía estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de abordar el tema cuando Angela lo hizo por mí.

"Bella, ¿desde cuando tomas leche por la mañana? En todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerte nunca has sido una amante de la leche," comento Angela.

"Bueno, estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de decírtelo y supongo que esta es la mejor forma que hay," dije, deteniéndome para tomar una profunda respiración "Estoy tomando leche por que lo necesito." Tome sus manos en las mías y sonreí felizmente, pensando en las palabras que quería decir. "Edward y yo vamos a tener un bebé."

"¡Oh, por dios!" exclamo Angela, empujándome a un abrazo. "¡Oh, por dios! ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?"

Me eche a reír, sintiéndome aliviada de que ella estuviera feliz por nosotros, no es que yo dudara de ella, Angela siempre me había apoyado al 100%. "Nos enteramos hace dos días, pero no me dicen cuanto tiempo tengo hasta el siguiente viernes."

"¿Llevas dos días sabiéndolo y solo me lo dices_ hasta_ ahora?" me reprendió.

"No quería decírtelo por teléfono," me encogí de hombros.

"Puedo entenderlo," Ángela sonrió con toda su fuerza "¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Bella, y también por ti Edward!"

"Gracias Angela," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Felicidades chicos," nos dijo Ben.

"Gracias Ben," conteste.

"Supongo que todo el mundo ya sabia esto dado que soy la única que esta gritando," Angela se echo a reír.

"Si, bueno, Edward lo grito alrededor de la casa el otro día," me reí entre dientes. "Te habrías reído si hubieras visto su rostro."

"¿Fue como la tonta sonrisa que tenia cuando ustedes dos se casaron?" pregunto Angela.

"Igual a esa, solo que mas grande," conteste.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha llevado de compras Alice?" pregunto Angela son una risita.

"Solo una," Alice hizo un puchero. "Y no me dejo comprar nada."

"Pero te prometí que iríamos de nuevo después de saber el sexo del bebé," le recordé

"Si, pero antes de eso Rose, Angela, Esme y yo te llevaremos a comprar ropa de maternidad," dijo Alice, uniendo sus manos en un aplauso.

"Pero no hasta después de los días de Navidad," ordeno Edward.

Me voltee y le sonreí. "Gracias, cariño."

Se agacho y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. "De nada, amor."

"No puedo esperar para saber si voy a tener un sobrino o sobrina," anuncio Emmett. "Amo a Lily hasta la muerte, pero me gustaría poder tener un compañero con el cual luchar."

"Emm, te das cuenta de que no vas a poder luchar con un bebé ¿cierto?" pregunte, poniendo una mano sobre mi estomago de manera protectora.

"¡No quería decirlo de esa manera, Squirt! Ten un poco de confianza en mi," dijo Emmett, rodando sus ojos.

"Esto es tan emocionante," chillo Angela "¡No puedo creer que vas a tener un bebe!"

"Esta es la quinta vez en la mañana que gritas," me reí.

"Solo estoy feliz por ti, Bella. Mereces tener una maravillosa familia después de todo lo que has pasado," dijo Angela, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía.

"Edward piensa que mis padres lo saben y que están orgullosos," le susurre.

"Como te he dicho muchas veces, Edward es un hombre inteligente," dijo, dándome palmaditas en la mano.

"¿Qué están susurrando?" replico Alice. "Es mejor que no estén planeando ir de compras sin mi."

"Nunca iría de compras sin mi duende favorita," dije, sonriéndole.

"Bueno, esto ciertamente explica por que se ven tan felices y radiantes." Angela se rio entre dientes. Volteo a ver a Esme. "Carlisle y tu deben estar muy emocionados."

"Lo estamos querida," dijo Esme, palmeando la mano de Edward. "Es muy emocionante saber que pronto vamos a tener dos maravillosos nietos, y Lily va a tener un primo con quien jugar."

A la mención de su nombre, Lily comenzó a golpear su cuchara contra la bandeja de su silla.

"Creo que a Lily le gusta la idea," Rose se rio, poniendo un beso en la frente de su bebé.

"Rose, ella se parece mucho a ti, y sus rizos son maravillosos," dijo Angela.

"Gracias Angela," contesto Rose sonriendo. "Mucha gente me dice que se parece mas a Emmett."

"Ciertamente su cabello es de él, pero el rostro es el tuyo."

"Definitivamente será una rompecorazones cuando sea más grande," Ben se rió entre dientes.

Emmett se pudo rígido en su asiento y se enderezo. "Ella no tendrá permitido acercarse a chicos."

Todos nos reímos y él frunció el ceño.

"¡No es una broma! Se como piensan los chicos. Yo fui uno," refunfuño Emmett.

"Emmett, vas a tener que esperar por lo menos 12 años antes de que necesites preocuparte por eso," Edward se rio entre dientes.

"Ríete ahora, chico," dijo Emmett apuntando con un dedo a Edward. "Porque te apuesto a que tu vas a estar peor que yo si tienes una niña."

"¿De donde has sacado eso?" pregunto Edward.

"Tu sabes como ser un caballero y vas a esperar que todos los chicos que estén cerca de tu hija sean así, pero tengo noticias para ti. Esos chicos… ellos van a ser como _yo_."

La mirada de horror en la cara de Edward habría sido divertida si no hubiera entendido exactamente lo que estaba diciendo Emmett. Aunque mi hermano siempre había sido respetuoso con sus citas, nunca había sido un secreto que no buscaba más que pasar un buen rato; al menos no hasta que conoció a Rose.

"Entonces, ¿estamos con la esperanza de un niño?" pregunte a Edward, acariciando su cabello.

Me miro, su cara extremadamente seria, y asintió con su cabeza. Comenzamos a reír de nuevo. Pobre Edward, una vez más había sido asustado por mi terrible hermano. Podría estar embarazada y mi vida podría estar pasando por diferentes cambios, pero es bueno saber que algunas cosas siempre son las mismas.

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia el y me sonrió antes de darme un gentil beso. "Te amo, Edward."

"También te amo, Bella," contesto antes de besarme una vez más.

"¿Y?" dijo Angela, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Me gire hacia ella, poniendo la misma sonrisa entusiasta que había en su rostro. "Y."

"¿Quieres niña o niño?" preguntó.

"Estoy demasiado emocionada por el embarazo para pensar en eso."

"¿Quieres llegar a la etapa donde comes lo que quieres cuando quieres?"

"No. No me quiero poner enorme," dije, arrugando la nariz ante la idea de parecer una ballena.

"Bella, sigue tus antojos," Rose se rió entre dientes. "El peso que ganes con el bebé se ira."

"Escúchala Bella," instruyo Emmett. "Necesitas preocuparte más de comer lo suficiente para la salud del bebé que sobre las tallas de tu ropa."

"Me tomo un poco de tiempo superar la preocupación inicial sobre el creciente numero de la escala del peso, pero una vez que deje esa preocupación, mi embarazo fue más divertido. Excepto por el final," dijo Rose.

"¿Qué problema hay en el final?" pregunte, ligeramente preocupada sobre su respuesta.

"El ultimo mes casi te mata, con la hinchazón de pies y estomago, y la falta de sueño. Ninguna posición es cómoda y es casi imposible levantarte por ti misma," explico Rose. Tomo a Lily de su sillita y acurruco a la niña contra su pecho. "Pero una vez que tienes a tu bebé en tus brazos, sabes que valió la pena cada segundo de incomodidad."

Lily se rió y puso su mano en los labios de Rose, causando que todos nos riéramos ante la linda visión. Rose se rio y beso las uñas de su bebé.

"Dame a mi princesa," ordeno Emmett, levantando las manos para tomar a Lily.

Rose se rió y levanto a la niña. "Ve con tu papi"

"Papi, papi, papi, papi," cantaba Lily poniendo sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de Emmett.

Él se rió en voz alta antes de cubrir su pequeña cara con besos. "Mi princesa."

"Increíble como un bebe hace cambiar tu actitud de oso," comento Alice

"Cuidado duende," advirtió Emmett, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Lily.

"No me hables así," contesto Alice con una malvada sonrisa. "Predigo que tu próximo bebé también será una niña."

La mirada de miedo que había en la cara de Emmett fue algo muy gracioso, causando que todos nos riéramos una vez más. Este fue por mucho el desayuno más feliz y lleno de risas que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Alice, por favor, no asustes a Emmett de esa forma," Esme se rio entre dientes. "No quiero que el luzca asustado cuando tome las fotos mas tarde hoy."

"Ah, mamá," Alice se quejo "¿Fotos de nuevo?"

"Sabes cuanto amo las fotos familiares," contesto Esme.

"Tendrá algunas fotos realmente buenas durante estos tres días," dijo Jasper, hablando por primera vez durante el desayuno.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Rosalie mirando a su hermano.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron con miedo. "Um… yo… nada. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta."

"¡Jazz!" se quejó Alice "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"No quería decirlo Alice. Lo juro," dijo, tomando las manos de ella con las suyas. "Por favor no te enojes conmigo. He estado tan emocionado y manteniendo todo en mi interior que no me pude contener."

"¿Podría alguien explicar que es lo que esta pasando?" pidió Esme.

"Bueno… um… se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa de ultimo minuto," dijo Alice, retorciendo nerviosamente sus manos. "Jasper y yo hicimos planes para casarnos el 28 en el palacio de justicia. Los íbamos a hacer que se vistieran sin saber por que y después los íbamos a llevar allá."

"¿Por qué diablos han hecho eso?" Esme refunfuño. "¿Cómo íbamos a ser capaces de hacer una recepción adecuada? ¿Qué hay de la tradicional boda que siempre has querido, Alice? Aunque supongo que debo estar feliz de que voy a ver a uno de mis hijos casarse en vivo y no solo por una cámara."

"Esme, querida," dijo Carlisle suavemente. "Relájate y permite que Alice termine de explicarnos. Nuestra hija siempre tiene una razón para todo lo que hace."

"Gracias papá," Alice suspiro, buscando fuerza. "Mamá, se que siempre he hablado de una gran boda, pero ahora no es el momento. El negocio de Jasper apenas esta despegando y yo por fin me he convertido en gerente de la tienda, y ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de pedir días en el trabajo. Así que discutimos las cosas y los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mas importante de nuestra boda son las personas que van a estar con nosotros cuando digamos nuestros votos. Y con todos aquí en casa por Navidad sentimos que es el mejor momento para hacerlo."

"Y pensamos en una cena familiar en un buen restaurante para la recepción," agrego Jasper, sujetando con fuerza las manos de Alice. "No queríamos molestarte Esme, o hacerlos sentir que los dejamos fuera de todo."

"No, por supuesto que no, Jasper," contesto Esme, dándole una maternal sonrisa. "Estaba un poco impactada por lo planes de Alice de hacer un evento de bajo perfil para ella misma."

"Con el bebé en camino, tengo toda la gran planeación que necesito," gorjeo Alice.

Gemí y hundí mi rostro en el hombro de Edward, causando que él se riera entre dientes y todos los demás soltaran una audible risa. "¿Por qué me odia?" me queje.

"Alice solo tiene una singular manera de mostrarte su amor," contesto Edward, acercándome a el.

"¿Recuerdas lo divertido que fue planear la recepción de Edward y Bella?" pregunto Alice, mirando a Esme. "¿Y la cara de Bella cuando Edward la trajo al vestíbulo?"

Me ruborice fuertemente por el recuerdo de ese día, causando que todos se rieran de mí una vez más. Si la planeación de Alice por el bebé era algo parecida a la recepción, iba a estar enterrada bajo productos de bebé. Sólo esperaba que Edward pudiera protegerme del entusiasmo de la duende. Cuando vi la sonrisa en su rostro me di cuenta de que realmente haría cualquier cosa por mí. Era increíblemente suertuda de que me amara el hombre que estaba a mi lado. Y definitivamente nuestro bebé iba a tener el mejor papá, a la altura de mi propio padre, era positiva respecto a eso. Solo esperaba que pudiera llegar a ser una buena madre para mi bebé, tanto como Renee lo fue para mí.


	5. Christmas Day

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella, y los personajes son de SM, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Día de Navidad**

**Edward POV**

Estaba tendido en la cama, viendo a Bella dormir, con mi mano descansando en su abdomen. Sabia que era demasiado pronto para sentir algo, pero no podía mantener mi mano para mi mismo. Hay, debajo de mis dedos estaba creciendo un bebe…nuestro bebe.

Puse un ligero beso en su piel, no queriendo despertar a mi bella esposa todavía. "Hola, pequeño" susurre, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para que me oyera, pero aun así hay estaba el deseo irresistible de hacerlo.

Bella se veía tan pacifica y angelical cuando dormía, su cabello castaño revuelto en su almohada, con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus largas piernas estaban enredadas en la cobija con sus pies sobresaliendo al final de la cama. Me reí entre dientes, maravillándome de la suerte que sentía día con día, al despertarme con ella a mi lado. Este maravilloso ángel llego a mi vida hace tres años, y desde entonces he sido feliz con ella. Ella me amaba más de lo que merecía y yo la amaba más de lo que las palabras o los gestos pueden explicar… Bella era mi mundo.

Ella suspiro y comenzó a revolverse, empezando su ritual mañanero. Sabía que el siguiente movimiento seria sacarse las cobijas, así que me asegure de mantener mis piernas lejos de ella. Gimió ligeramente y comenzó a mover sus piernas, empujando las cobijas hasta que prácticamente cayeron de la cama.

Bostezo ruidosamente, estirando sus brazos en el aire y arrugo su cara, cerrando sus ojos aun más estrechamente. Arqueo la espalda, gimiendo mientras se extendía, cuando se relajo en la cama puso sus dos manos sobre su estomago.

"Buenos días, Edward" se rió entre dientes, finalmente abriendo esos hermosos ojos cafés que tenia.

"Buenos días, amor" me reí, besando su mejilla "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Muy bien" contestó, poniéndose de lado y acurrucándose contra mi "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto viéndome dormir?"

"No mucho. Solo lo suficiente para poder recordar la suerte que tengo de poder despertar contigo todos los días"

"Mmm. Estas al revés, Mister"

Estaba listo para contestar cuando sentí como se tensaba. Rápidamente la atraje hacia mí y la puse en el suelo de modo que estaba más cerca del baño. Tan pronto como se estabilizó salió corriendo y fui detrás de ella. Sostuve su cabello y frote su espalda mientras ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Tendría que preguntarle a Esme algo que pudiera hacer que Bella se sintiera mejor durante esta etapa del embarazo.

Una vez que ella termino la voltee y le limpie la cara con una toalla húmeda. Me sonrió con agradecimiento, tomando mi mano libre entre las suyas.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunte.

"De seis a siete semanas como esta" suspiró

"¿Por qué no buscamos en el libro que me diste y vemos si hay algún consejo sobre como mejorar las nauseas matutinas?"

"Realmente me gustaría eso, Edward"

Un resonante 'knock' sonó en la puerta del baño. Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada y comenzamos a reír, teniendo una buena idea de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Nos acercamos y abrimos un poco la puerta, encontrándonos con la risa de Lily.

Emmett movía a Lily de un lado a otro pretendiendo que era ella la que estaba hablando "Tía Bella, Tío Edward, Santa vino y quiero regalos. _Pol__favor_ bajen las escaleras"

"¿_Pol__favor_?" pregunto Bella riéndose.

"Solo soy una bebe" continuó Emmett "Y soy linda así que perdona mi discurso"

"Que bebé mas platicadora eres" me reí, abriendo completamente la puerta.

Bella tomo a Lily de los brazos de Emmett y la abrazo, besando cada parte de su cara "Te amo, te amo, te amo" Bella se reía entre dientes mientras continuaba besando a la bebé.

"Ella también te ama" Emmett le dijo a Bella, sonriendo con orgullo al ver la escena delante de el "Y a ti también, Eddie" agrego, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro "Ahora vamos a hacer su día llevándola al piso de abajo para que abra sus regalos"

"Creo que el día se le hará" dije, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y ayudándola a bajar las escaleras.

"Están aquí chicos" gorjeó Alice cuando entramos a la sala.

"Bella, querida, les permití dormir todo el tiempo que pude, pero con una quejumbrosa Alice y un Emmett con mala cara fui superada en numero" dijo Esme, abrazando a Lily y a Bella, y después a mi.

"Esta bien, Esme" Bella se rio entre dientes "Ya estaba despierta"

"¿Estuviste enferma esta mañana?" susurro Esme.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, un ligero rubor llego a sus mejillas.

"Voy a prepararte un te y darte unas galletas. Eso ayudara a que te mejores"

"Gracias" dijo Bella con una brillante sonrisa

Empuje a mi madre dentro de mis brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo "Gracias mamá"

Esme me devolvió el abrazo "Estoy tan emocionada por ti y por Bella. Serán unos maravillosos padres"

"Vamos chicos" se quejó Emmett "Finalmente Squirt y Eddie están aquí y no hemos abierto ningún regalo"

"Adelante" se rio Esme, liberándome "Dejen a Emmett abrir un regalo. Ahora regreso"

"No" dijo severamente Rosalie "Emmett es lo suficientemente mayor para esperar unos minutos mas, Esme"

"Ah, Rosie" gimió Emmett.

Bella se rio, ocultando su cara detrás de Lily. Ella amaba ver a Rose actuando como la jefa de Emmett, especialmente por que el siempre la escucha y termina derrumbándose.

Lily levantó sus pequeñas manos y tomo mi camisa, estirándome hacia ella mientras se reía.

"Creo que alguien quiere a su tío" Bella se rió entre dientes mientras me entregaba a la bebé.

"Hola, Lily bear" dije, ayudándola a pararse sobre mis piernas.

Reboto hacia abajo y hacia arriba, doblando las rodillas ligeramente con sus rizos moviéndose en todo momento. Con entusiasmo comenzó a hablarme con su farfullado de bebe, con sus pequeños ojos azules grandes y brillantes.

"Eres una niña muy emocionada esta mañana, ¿no?" pregunte, consiguiendo una enorme sonrisa como repuesta.

"Realmente ama a su tío Edward" gorjeo Alice sentándose a mi lado "Pero ella ama mas a su tía Alice" Alice meneo sus dedos en dirección a Lily, pero Lily agarro mi camisera y se pego mas a mi.

Jasper se rio y puso a Alice dentro de sus brazos "Parece que no te ha perdonado por los 22 cambios que le pusiste la ultima vez que la cuidamos"

"¡Alice!" siseo Rosalie "Veintidós"

Emmett fulmino con la mirada a Alice y tomo a Lily de mis brazos, pegándola a el de manera protectora "No preguntes por que mi princesa llora cuando te ve. Eres un duende malvado. ¡Malvado!"

"Lo hice para ella" Alice resopló "Solo espera para ver que le tengo para Navidad"

"Su habitación se va a desbordar por la forma en que la mimas" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Si pero ella crece todos los días, necesita juguetes de niñas grandes" explico Alice "Y si Edward y Bella tienen una niña los juguetes de Lily pueden ser para ella"

"Creí que estaban esperando tener un niño" Jasper se rio entre dientes.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron por unos segundos antes de que ella bajara la cabeza para esconder su rostro detrás de su pelo.

"¿Cuál es el problema Bella?" pregunte, acercándola a mi "¿Por qué te ocultas y ruborizas?"

"Bueno… yo… yo no quiero ser tan parcial" susurro.

"Bella, querida, aquí esta tu te" Esme interrumpió, llevando una taza humeante.

Con mucho cuidado tome la taza, conociendo lo fácil que pasan los accidentes alrededor de Bella "Sera mejor que mantenga esto lejos de mi bella esposa hasta que decida salir de su escondite" dije, con la esperanza de que una broma seria suficiente para espantar la timidez de Bella.

"¿Quién de ustedes a avergonzado a mi hija hasta el punto de tener que ocultarse?" pregunto Esme, con las manos en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido.

"Fue Jasper" grito Emmett, usando el brazo de Lily para apuntarlo. Lily se rió feliz y continuo apuntando.

"Jasper Hale" lo regaño Esme. Lily la ayudo, gritando a Jasper en su idioma infantil.

"Esme te juro que no quería hacerlo. No tenia idea de que ella se avergonzaría por esto" dijo rápidamente

"Si, Squirt, ¿Por qué te avergonzaste de todas formas?" pregunto Emmett.

"Por que" Bella resoplo, soplando el cabello lejos de su rostro y quitando el resto con sus manos.

"Estamos de mal humor hoy" Rose se rio entre dientes.

"Rose, no te burles de la querida niña" dijo Esme tratando de esconder su sonrisa "Vamos Bella, dinos que te preocupa"

"Bueno…es solo… yo se que debería estar feliz por el embarazo y no preocuparme si es niño o niña. Yo se que hay muchas parejas que sueñan con tener un hijo y parece una especie de egoísmo ser exigente. Pero, no puedo evitarlo" Bella me miro a través de sus pestañas, pareciendo tan tímida e inocente en ese momento "Realmente amo la idea de tener un pequeño niño" dijo, su voz tan suave, tuve que esforzarme para oír las palabras.

Sonreí y le bese la frente, poniéndola en mi regazo "También me gusta la idea, amor, y no hay problema con eso"

"Bella, querida, no es del todo egoísta" le aseguro Esme, sentándose a nuestro lado "Yo deseaba a mis dos hijos. Y tuve la suerte de tenerlos en el orden exacto que quería"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Bella, su sonrisa poco a poco regresando a su rostro.

"Si, querida. Creo que todas las madres tenemos un deseo secreto en nuestro corazón" replico Esme "Pero esta bien. Una vez que el bebe esta en tus brazos no importa si es niño o niña. Lo único que importa es que esta vivo y saludable, y es tuyo. Ningún sueño puede remplazar la realidad de tu bebe en tus brazos"

"¿Qué estaba pensando Renee cuando soñó con este grandote?" pregunto Rose, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

"Estaba pensando en una especial chica de cabello rubio que iba necesitar a un grande y fuerte hombre para que la ame y la cuide" contesto Emmett, besando dulcemente la mejilla de Rose.

"¡Aw!" Alice, Bella y Esme suspiraron y Rose sorbió la nariz. Lily se inclino y puso su frente en la mejilla de Rose, acariciando la cabeza de su madre suavemente.

"Eso es princesa" arrullo Emmett "Dale a tu mami mucho amor. Ella se lo merece"

"Edward, creo que ya aprendió como hablar románticamente" Jasper se rio entre dientes.

"Nos tomo mucho tiempo poder enseñarle" bromee, sonriéndole a Emmett.

"¿Vamos a abrir nuestros regalos o que?" pregunto Emmett, luciendo un poco irritado.

"Si, vamos a hacerlo" Carlisle se rio entre dientes "Pero Lily va primero"

"Ah, hombre" Emmett gimió.

"Papi, puedes ayudar a tu princesa a abrir sus regalos" señalo Rose.

"Vamos con este enorme morado primero" dijo Emmett, sentando a Lily en su regazo "Quieres ver que hay ahí, ¿cierto, princesa?"

Lily solo se rio y aplaudió con sus manos. Jasper se rio mientras ponía ese enorme regalo frente a Lily y Emmett. Lily inmediatamente si inclino hacia enfrente y comenzó a golpear el regalo con sus manos y hablar emocionada en su lenguaje de bebe.

"Le gusta el papel de regalo" me reí, manteniendo a Bella cerca mientras bebía su te y comía sus galletas.

"¿Qué le diste Alice?" pregunto Rose mirando el enorme paquete con cautela.

"Algo que toda princesa debe tener" contesto Alice con una gran sonrisa

"Rasga aquí Lily" Emmett instruyo a Lily mientras todos veíamos como Lily y el rompían él papel. Ambos siguieron arrancando grandes pedazos y tirándolos a un lado.

"Emm, tiene un pedazo en la boca" advirtió Rose, tratando de llegar a su niña.

"No la dejes que se ahogue con el" advirtió Esme, mirando como si también quisiera cargar a la bebe.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, princesa?" pregunto Emmett, girándola de cara a el. Gentilmente abrió su boca mientras Rose sacaba el papel.

Lily comenzó a lloriquear, molesta por que le habían quitado su bocadillo. Cuando el último de los papeles fue retirado de su boca soltó un estridente grito.

"No llores princesa" rogo Emmett, abrazando a su hija que gritaba "Papi no podía dejar que te ahogaras. No te enojes" comenzó a besar sus mejillas con fuerza y poco a poco fue convirtiendo las lagrimas en una fuerte risa.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi hermano, el gran oso, pudiera ser tan dulce y tierno?" reflexiono Bella, mirándome.

"Lily causa un efecto calmante en el" conteste besando su frente.

"¿Qué tipo de efecto crees que vaya a tener nuestro bebe en nosotros?"

"No tengo idea amor, pero no puedo esperar para saberlo"

A medida que la mañana avanzaba, la sala se convirtió en un mar de papeles y juguetes para bebe. La gigante caja morada termino siendo un castillo, completo con un carruaje con caballos. Carlisle y Esme habían conseguido un caballito para que se paseara, aunque le gustaba mas abrazarlo. **(NT:****se****refiere****como****a****una****especie****de****carrito****para****bebes****cuando****hablan****del****caballo)** Bella y yo le habíamos dado algunos libros, esperando que se convirtiera en una ávida lectora, justo como su tía. Rose y Emmett le habían dado ropa ya que Lily parecía estar creciendo por semana. Carlisle y Esme le dieron algunos juguetes educacionales y depositaron dinero en su cuenta para la escuela.

Una vez que Lily termino con su mar de regalos Rose la subió al piso de arriba y la puso en su cuna. Después de eso, nos turnamos para abrir los regalos que habíamos recibido. Usualmente para esta hora ya habríamos terminado, pero con un bebe en la casa todo parecía moverse mas lento. Era difícil imaginar que el siguiente año tendríamos dos bebes, pero estaba muy emocionado por descubrirlo.

"Bien" suspiro Carlisle "Navidad ha terminado"

Esme se sentó en el brazo de su silla y beso su mejilla "¿Estas cansado, querido?"

"Creo que comienzo a estar demasiado viejo para Navidad" se rio entre dientes.

"No digas eso papá" le dijo Alice "Eres tan viejo como te sientes, y tu no tienes permitido sentirte viejo, _nunca_"

"Planeas asegurarte que estoy ahí para siempre, ¿eh?" pregunto, sonriéndole a Alice.

"Absolutamente" dijo Alice, saltando y danzando alrededor de el. Se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Tienes mucho que hacer papa. Tienes que llevarme en dos días y después tienes que estar aquí para ayudarme a mimar a mis hijos el día en que los tenga"

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Bella de repente, poniendo su taza de te sobre la mesa.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunte, observando de cerca su cara.

"Seguro" contesto, dándome una sonrisa. Supe de inmediato que estaba mintiendo, pero no supe por que.

Asentí con la cabeza y la deje ir, pero planeaba seguirla. Le di unos segundos de ventaja antes de ir tras ella. La encontré en nuestro baño, sentada en la orilla de la bañera y llorando. "¿Bella?" pregunte, poniéndome de rodillas ante ella.

Se seco los ojos con la manga y trato de sonreírme.

"No finjas, amor. Dime que te molestó" le pedí.

"No soy yo en este momento, Edward. Prometo que es todo"

"¿Qué te molesto, Bella?"

"No estoy molesta, solo triste"

"Este bien, entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?

"Por que extraño a mis padres" sollozo, deslizándose del borde de la bañera a mis brazos "Quiero que mi mama este aquí para ayudarme con mi embarazo y quiero que mi padre este aquí para mimar a sus nietos. Quiero escuchar historias de mi de cuando era bebé y ver las viejas fotos familiares con ellos."

"Siento tanto que no puedas compartir estos momentos con ellos Bella. Pero sabes que ellos te están viendo, y están felices de verte feliz. Y se que no es lo mismo, pero podemos hacer esas cosas con Emmett y el resto de nuestra familia. Estoy seguro de que el es lo suficientemente grande para recordar algunas cosas de ti cuando eras bebé"

Asintió con la cabeza, sus sollozos se calmaron un poco. "Yo se algunas historias, pero no es lo mismo si no están aquí para decirlo con _sus_ voces" sorbió la nariz y se seco la cara "Lo siento, Edward. Es la mañana de Navidad y no debería estar llorando"

"Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto. No tienes por que disculparte. Es natural que extrañes a tus padres, especialmente con las fiestas y el bebé. ¿Te gustaría que traiga a Rosalie para que puedas hablar con ella? Sabemos que ella ha pasado lo mismo, con Jasper y el haber perdido a sus padres."

"Si, por favor. Sin embargo, no les digas a los demás por que. No quiero que Emmett se vuelva loco y venga aquí. No puedo explicárselo ahora"

"Esta bien, amor" le prometí. La levante y la lleve a nuestra habitación. La senté en el sofá y la cubrí con una manta. "Ahora regreso. Solo descansa mientras traigo a Rosalie, ¿esta bien?"

"Esta bien" estuvo de acuerdo, con una genuina sonrisa para mí.

Fui al segundo piso y encontré a Rose saliendo de la habitación de Lily "¿Esta dormida?"

"Si" se rio entre dientes, cerrando suavemente la puerta "Lloriqueaba en su sueño por que se las había arreglado para poner su manta lejos de ella"

"Rose, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Lo que sea, Edward"

"Es Bella…"

"¿Sus padres?" pregunto Rose.

"Si"

"Iré a hablar con ella"

"Gracias Rose" dije abrazándola.

"Bella es mi hermanita en todos los sentidos" contesto Rose "Voy a subir y a hablar con ella y en poco tiempo va a estar sonriendo de nuevo. Baja las escaleras y relájate."

"Eso no es posible, pero bajare las escaleras de todos modos" dije.

"Estará bien Edward. Te lo prometo. Solo se siente abrumada. Pase por todo eso y estoy feliz de poder ayudar a Bella con mis experiencias. Ahora, ¡ve a hacer algo! Y regresare con una Bella mucho más feliz para ti. Y hazle saber a Emmett que Lily esta dormida antes de que el gran oso corra a despertarla"

"Esta bien" me reí entre dientes, dando media vuelta y descendiendo las escaleras.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" pregunto Alice corriendo hacia mi.

"Bajara en un momento" replique.

"Oh. ¿Debería subir?"

"No, no es el momento. Rose esta con ella"

"Oh" dijo Alice con una suave voz. Sabia tan bien como yo que nunca entenderíamos completamente el dolor por el que estaba pasando Bella- nosotros aun teníamos a nuestros padres.

"Ella no quería que Emmett lo supiera así que tienes que ayudarme a mantenerlo distraído"

"No será un problema" Alice se rio entre dientes "Ya abrió su nuevo juego y esta tratando de ganarle a Jasper" Alice enlazo su brazo al mío, llevándome al sofá de dos plazas con ella "¿Qué tan alterada esta?"

"Ella realmente los extraña ahora, Ali"

"¿Crees que teniendo una charla con mamá le sirva de algo?"

"No. Mamá es buena consolando, pero Rose sabe _exactamente_que es por lo que Bella esta pasando"

"¿Estas celoso de no poder estar con ella en este momento?"

Me reí, abrazando fuertemente a Alice "Ya sabes que no soy Emmett"

"Lo se, pero también se que tu y Bella son muy unidos"

"Se que por mucho que quiera entenderla nunca sabré _exactamente_ que es por lo que Bella, Emmett, Rose y Jasper tuvieron que pasar. No puedo imaginar haber llegado tan lejos sin tener a mamá y papá ahí para nosotros, así que no hay manera en que pueda saber lo que Bella necesita escuchar en este momento. Si Rose puede hacer eso entonces estoy en deuda con ella y no tengo por que sentir celos. La felicidad de Bella es lo mas importante."

"Supongo que debo guardar el ultimo regalo de Bella para más tarde" Alice suspiro.

"¿Qué es?" pregunte volteando a ver la cara de mi hermana.

"Es un regalo para el bebé"

"Ali, te pidió que no lo hicieras" suspire, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz. Amaba a mi querida hermana mayor, pero a veces, ella no sabia cuando quedarse quieta. Bella le había dicho claramente que hasta no saber el sexo del bebé no quería regalos para bebé.

"¡Lo siento! Pero no pude resistirlo, es perfecto" replico Alice, sin mostrar un poco de remordimiento en su cara o su actitud.

"¿Qué es Alice?" pregunte, curioso por saber por que había ignorado tan descaradamente los deseos de Bella.

"Encontré tu viejo sonajero de plata en el ático. Lo lleve a una joyería para que lo pulieran"

"Alice" jadeó Esme, había escuchado nuestra conversación.

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa para Bella, mamá. Es la única razón por la que no lo mencione, lo juro" dijo Alice, luciendo arrepentida.

"¿Realmente hiciste eso por nosotros?" pregunte.

"Si" respondió con una ancha sonrisa "Se lo mucho que le encanta aprender cosas de ti de cuando eras niño y cuanto odia que le compre cosas, así que pensé que esto era perfecto para ella"

"¿Lo envolviste de alguna forma en que podamos verlo?" pregunto Esme "No lo he visto en casi 20 años"

Alice corrió al árbol y volvió sosteniendo una caja rectangular. Con mucho cuidado desato la cinta azul y quito la tapa.

"Oh, Alice" Esme suspiro, recorriendo con los dedos la brillante superficie plateada.

"Imagino que esta es la razón del por que Edward ama los coches plateados" Alice se rió entre dientes.

"¿Por qué están acurrucados ustedes tres?" pregunto Carlisle, uniéndose a nosotros.

"Estamos viendo el regalo sorpresa de Bella" contesto Alice.

"Carlisle, mira" dijo Esme, apuntando la caja y sorbiendo ligeramente "¿Recuerdas cuando me lo diste?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago" replico, abrazándola estrechamente "Alice, es maravilloso que recuerdes y que planees dárselo a Bella"

"¿Qué pasa gente?" pregunto Emmett, poniéndose detrás de Carlisle con Jasper "¿Qué estamos mirando todos?"

"¿Es para Bella?" pregunto Jasper, mirando la caja en las manos de Alice.

"Si" contesto Alice.

"¿Qué es para mi?" se escucho una dulce voz bajando las escaleras.

Mi familia se movió hacia un lado, dejando que Bella se uniera a nosotros. Rose y ella venían bajando el ultimo escalón y llegaron al sofá cuando Alice tapo la caja.

"¿Qué es para mi?" pregunto Bella sonriéndome, tire de ella para que se sentara en mi regazo.

"¿Edward?" pregunto Alice.

"Creo que estará bien, Ali" le asegure.

Alice puso una ancha sonrisa y le dio la caja a Bella "Bella esto es para ti. Te prometo que es el ultimo regalo de este año"

"Te hare cumplir eso" dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuidadosamente tomo la caja de las manos de Alice y comenzó a quitar la tapa "La caja esta pesada Alice. Espero que no me hayas dado nada demasiado extravagante"

"Solo ábrelo" la apresuro Alice.

Bella quito la tapa y se le corto la respiración. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y unas pocas resbalaron por sus enrojecidas mejillas "Oh, Alice"

"Entonces, ¿te gustó?" pregunto Alice nerviosamente, rebotando al lado de nosotros.

Bella trazo las letras grabadas en el sonajero, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

Bese su mejilla y le sonreí "¿De verdad te gusta, Bella?"

"Edward, es hermoso. ¿De verdad era tuyo?"

"Si. Mi papá me recordó la historia detrás de ese sonajero. ¿Te gustaría oírla?"

"Por supuesto que me gustaría" replico Bella, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. "Adoro escuchar historias de ti de cuando eras pequeño"

"Bueno, mi mamá tenia ocho semanas de embarazo y estaba teniendo muchos problemas con sus nauseas matutinas" le guiñe un ojo a Bella y ella se rió, presionando su frente con la mía "Los olores le afectaban mucho y no podía estar cerca de cualquier alimento en las mañanas. Así que mi papá estaba obligado a comer solo cereales"

"No es que me importará realmente" intervino Carlisle.

Me reí entre dientes "Y por que no le importaba y quería que mi mamá estuviera tan feliz como él por el embarazo, comenzó a buscar el regalo perfecto. Ya vez, en el momento en que mi mamá se entero que estaba embarazada estuvo absolutamente convencida de que iba a ser un niño. Tenía mi nombre elegido horas después de haberse enterado del resultado de las pruebas. Así después de buscar todo el día, mi padre vio este sonajero por la ventana de una joyería. Entro y pregunto si podían grabar mis iniciales en el. Unos días después, el sonajero estaba listo y lo llevo a casa para mi mamá"

"¿Lloro al igual que yo?" Bella se rio, sus ojos chocolate brillando con emoción.

"Si, lo hice" Esme se río entre dientes.

"Gracias. Es perfecto" dijo Bella. Abrazo primero a Alice y después a Esme. "Tengo mucha suerte de tenerlos aquí conmigo, los amo a todos"

"Y nosotros te amamos, Squirt" dijo Emmett, envolviendo a Bella y Esme en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

El resto de la familia hizo lo mismo hasta que al final terminamos siendo ocho pares de brazos abrazándonos fuertemente el uno al otro. Bella estaba bien y éramos afortunados de tenernos el uno al otro. Definitivamente nuestro bebe iba a tener una maravillosa y amorosa familia, no podía esperar para conocerlo a el… o a ella.


	6. A&J Wedding Day

**Capitulo 6**

_A&J Día de la Boda_

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

**Alice POV**

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he visto cosas sobre la gente, sobre sus futuros. Llámalo flashes o intuición, una segunda visión, o simplemente una sensación de lo que seria el camino correcto. Edward solía llamarme "La Gran Ali" cuando éramos niños por que yo siempre parecía saber cuando una cosa importante iba a pasar. Creo que mi pequeño regalo lo había dejado cautivado y asustado, y con toda honestidad sentí lo mismo para con Bella.

El día en que conocí a Jasper tuve la mejor visión de mi vida. Estaba caminando en un vivero con mi mama, trataba de ayudarla a decidirse entre rosales y fresias blancas. Personalmente, yo quería ir por unos lirios amarillos, pero ella había dicho que había usado esos hace dos años y esta vez quería algo nuevo y diferente, mi madre se toma su club de jardinería muy en serio.

Recuerdo que me aleje de ella para ver un par de gardenias. Las flores eran tan blancas y hermosas que no pude evitar inclinarme para oler su dulce fragancia.

"Se cuidadosa, pequeña. No querrás caer dentro de la planta" había dicho una profunda voz.

Me levante y me di la vuelta, preparada para decirle mil cosas diferentes al idiota que había pensado que era una niña. Seguro, era pequeña, pero ser confundida con una niña… ¡Que grosero!

Pero todos esos comentarios desaparecieron cuando mis ojos se posaron en el. Su rubio cabello enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente- no demasiado corto o largo, ni muy ondulado o lacio, pero de alguna manera perfecto. Y sus ojos azules…aun con todo mi conocimiento sobre moda, no podría decir un color exacto para ellos.

Tomo una fuerte respiración, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. "Lo siento, señorita. No debí…bueno, yo estaba mal… y lo siento por asumir… ¿me perdona?" tartamudeo.

Me encontré a mi misma riendo de sus gestos, parecía muy asustado por su error. "Te perdonare si me dices tu nombre" le ofrecí.

"Jasper" me sonrió, ofreciéndome su mano "Jasper Hale"

"Hola Jasper, yo soy-"estaba segura de que quería decirle mi nombre, pero cuando el tomo mi mano y sentí su piel contra la mía, olvide todo, incluso mi propio nombre.

"Hermosa" dijo Jasper, acercando mi mano a su rostro. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron mi piel la más maravillosa visión que jamás había visto lleno mi mente. Jasper estaba vestido con un esmoquin y tenia una ancha sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillaban como un set de diamantes de Tiffany. Y yo estaba ahí, en un hermoso vestido blanco de estilo clásico y moderno a la vez. Sabía por las miradas en nuestras caras que estábamos profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

"Ejem"dijo una voz, tratando de sacarme de esa hermosa visión "Ejem… ¿estas bien?" la voz persistía.

Suspire y sacudí la cabeza, permitiéndome a mi misma regresar al aquí y ahora. Jasper lucia preocupado y sostenía mis dos manos. "Alice. Mi nombre es Alice" dije.

"Bueno Alice, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Jasper.

"Estoy perfectamente bien"

"¿Estas segura? Luces un poco…"

"¿Ida?" me reí entre dientes.

"No, solo perdida en tus pensamientos. Sea lo que sea que estuvieras pensando parecía que te estaba haciendo muy feliz" dijo. Sus ojos azules mantenían mi mirada, me atraían tanto que sentí una abrumadora sensación de clama y el deseo de ser completamente honesta con el.

"Jasper, me voy a casar contigo algún día" le dije.

"¿Casar?" pregunto, sus labios convirtiéndose en una maravillosa sonrisa "Creo que es un poco pronto para saber eso, pero ¿Por qué no vamos por una taza de café y discutimos las posibilidades?"

"Vamos a tener que salir de la cafetería por alguna razón. ¿Por qué no vamos al Café Presse en su lugar?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Jasper. Sus cejas arqueadas ligeramente y sus ojos azules penetrando a través de mí, tratando de obtener la respuesta directamente de mi alma, o al menos así es como me sentía.

"No lo se" me encogí de hombros "Algunas veces, solo se cosas"

"¿Algún día voy a ser tan afortunado de tener a una hermosa mujer como usted casada conmigo?" pregunto, una sonrisa de satisfacción formándose en sus perfectos labios.

"Exactamente" le asegure.

"¡Alice, querida! ¿A dónde te has escapado?" me llamo mi madre.

"¡Oh!" jadee, había olvidado completamente a mi propia madre por la presencia de este maravilloso hombre "Lo siento, Jasper. Realmente tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, pero vine aquí con mi madre"

Esa maravillosa sonrisa que había visto antes volvió a aparecer en su rostro. "Sabes, he escuchado que tres es el numero perfecto cuando quieres compañía, así que ¿Por qué no la invitas?"

Y así lo hice. Mi madre, Jasper y yo pasamos juntos tres horas en el Café Presso hablando de diferentes temas. Aprendí que Jasper era un gemelo, y que el y su hermana, Rosalie, tenían el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Había descubierto que sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, victimas inocentes de la guerra civil de una nación extranjera. Jasper no entro en muchos detalles y ni mi madre ni yo sentimos que era el lugar o momento para hacer mas preguntas. Me entere que Jasper y Rosalie eran originarios de Mississippi, pero se mudaron a Washington para asistir al colegio juntos- Jasper era arquitecto y Rosalie estudió diseño mecánico y de ingeniería. Y aprendí que estaba lista para amarlo y quería pasar cada día de mi vida con él.

"Alice"

¿Por qué las personas no podían dejarme sola con mis pensamientos? Siempre se quejan de que no tengo pensamientos profundos, que solo pienso en la moda, y luego cuando encuentro algo en que pensar más importante que solo artículos de alta costura quieren que preste atención a otro cosa.

"Oh, ¡Alice Cul-len!"

Una vez más intente ignorar esa voz y continuar recordando el primer día con Jasper.

"Bien. Si no llegas a tiempo para casarte con Jasper destrozaras completamente su corazón. Edward te gritara. Emmett se burlara de ti _y _te gritara. Esme y Carlisle estarán decepcionados de ti. Rosalie _te matará_"

Suspire y mire a mi normalmente dulce cuñada "Isabella, estas terriblemente impaciente hoy"

"Mira aquí, duende" replico Bella "Vas a meter el trasero en ese vestido y vamos a bajar para unirnos a Esme o yo me voy a encargar de esto y voy a meter tu trasero en unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta"

"¿Son las hormonas hablando? ¿O la Bella que puede morder según Emmett?" me reí entre dientes, abrazando estrechamente a Bella.

"Ambas" se rio "En cierto modo me esperaba que estuvieras rebotando por todas partes y que ponerte ese vestido seria la primera cosa que arias esta mañana. ¿Por qué estas tan calmada?"

"No lo se" me encogí de hombros "Tal vez por que sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano"

"Ya sabes, técnicamente Emmett es la razón por la que todos terminamos como una gran familia. Es un pensamiento que da un poco de miedo" Bella se rio.

"¿Emmett? ¿Por qué Emmett es el responsable?"

"Emmett es la razón del porque Jasper estaba en el invernadero el día en que lo conociste. Emmett y Jasper se conocieron en el gimnasio y Jasper lo había invitado a pasar el rato. Mientras el estaba ahí, Emmett estaba perdiendo el tiempo y golpeo una planta, quebrando la maceta y todo. Jasper fue al vivero para reponer la maceta, y entonces te conoció. Y Jasper los presento a Emmett, a Rosalie y a ti, y eventualmente a Edward. Y meses después todos ustedes vinieron cuando me presentó a Rosalie."

"¿Emmett sabe esto?"

"Claro que no" Bella se rio "Nunca dejaría de recordarnos el _papel_ tan importante que tuvo en nuestras vidas. Sabes cuanto disfruta hacer sus bromas. Las únicas que lo sabemos somos Rosalie y yo, y ahora tu. Y ahora que ya te lo dije, tengo que insistir en que te pongas este hermoso vestido de novia para poder ir a la corte y casarte."

"Señora de Jasper Hale" suspire felizmente, ayudando a Bella a descolgar el vestido de la percha. Rosalie estaba ayudando a Jasper a prepararse, tal y como el la había ayudado el día de su boda. Días como hoy es cuando Edward y yo nos damos cuenta de lo afortunados que somos por tener aun a nuestros padres con nosotros, para compartir estas experiencias con ellos.

Con la ayuda de Bella, yo estaba vestida y lista en menos de 30 minutos. Por supuesto, me había levantado temprano en la mañana para que mi pelo y maquillaje quedaran perfectos, por lo que Bella solo tenía que ayudarme con el vestido y los zapatos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos cuando decidí tener una ceremonia sencilla, conociendo mi afición por hacer fiestas y festejar a lo grande las más pequeñas cosas. Pero hay cosas mas importantes que las fiestas, finalmente lo había aprendido. Jasper había sido ascendido en su trabajo y no podía tomarse tiempo libre, y estábamos ahorrando para una casa. Sabíamos que queríamos tener una familia y nuestro piso en la ciudad no era un lugar para criar un hijo. Así que con mi futuro en mente, por una vez estaba tomando decisiones responsables y comportándome como la adulta Cullen que soy. Mi padre me checo la fiebre para saber que estaba bien y mi madre me seguía preguntando que si estaba segura. Rose y Bella solo querían que Jasper y yo fuéramos felices, mientras que Emmett y Edward solo se preocupaban de lo incómodos que serian sus trajes. ¡Pero estaba bien! Mi monstruo de la planificación regresaría en el momento del baby shower de Bella.

Bella llamo mi atención de regreso al vestido. ¡Y que hermoso vestido era! Era sin tirantes con corpiño de encaje y perlas envueltas en la mitad inferior de la blusa. La mitad inferior de la falda ligeramente ensanchada y llegaba hasta el piso. Había mas encaje en la parte inferior de la falda. De pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero pude ver que en este vestido realmente era la pequeña princesa de papa.

Bella y yo bajamos juntas las escaleras y mi madre nos recibió con una sonrisa tan cálida que me dieron ganas de acurrucarme en sus brazos y nunca moverme de ahí. "Alice, querida, luces tan hermosa" mi madre sollozo un poco "No puedo creer que hoy te casas. Nunca dude que tu y Jasper se iban a casar"

"Mamá" me reí entre dientes "No necesitas añadir mas recuerdos. Se que siempre nos apoyaste a Jasper y a mi. Si no fuera por ti papa hubiera encontrado la manera de deshacerse de Jasper hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Bella.

Mire la curiosa cara de Bella, preguntándome por que habíamos olvidado contarle esa historia. "¿No te conté la historia de mi novio de la preparatoria, Connor?"

"No. Conozco la historia de Todd, Seth, Dillon y Marcus" dijo Bella, contando los nombres con los dedos "Pero no de Connor"

"Bueno, Connor era mi novio del senior year **(N/T: no se cual sea la equivalencia de senior year aquí en México, si alguien me pudiera decir se lo agradecería mucho) **En realidad se parecía un poco a Brendan Fraser, probablemente fue por eso por que salí con el. Parece que a esa edad me preocupada poco la moda. ¡Como sea! Connor tuvo el descaro de pensar que por tener citas con el durante un mes tenia que…" hice una pausa, buscando una palabra apropiada por la presencia de mi madre "ser _activa_ con el, como un especie de pago. Por supuesto, rompí inmediatamente con el y comenzó a difundir desagradables rumores en toda la escuela. Le dije a mi padre lo que pasaba y tres días después Connor y toda su familia se mudaron lejos"

"Alice, querida, no llenes la cabeza de Bella con disparates. Ascendieron al papa de Connor y por eso se mudaron"

"¿Quién en su sano juicio considera que mudarse a Alaska es un ascenso?" resople "¡Y en pleno invierno!"

"Y ahora veo que el lado sobreprotector de Edward viene de familia" se rio Bella "Hablando de eso, si nos retrasamos ya sabes que va a pensar que algo malo me paso"

"Solo tenemos una cosa mas que hacer y entonces podremos salir" anunció mi madre.

"¿Qué es, Esme?" pregunto Bella.

"Tengo que darle esto a mi hija" respondió mi madre, quitándose el collar que la tía Elizabeth le había dejado.

"¡Oh, mama!" jadee "¿Estas segura?"

"Nunca habrá un día mas perfecto que el día de tu boda, mi dulce hija"

Amaba este collar desde la primera vez que lo vi en el joyero de mi madre. Estaba hecho de diamantes y había flores de diamantes más pequeños separados a lo largo de la cadena. Siempre pensé que perteneció a una reina o una princesa. Cuando aprendí la palabra "elegante" en la escuela supe de inmediato que era la palabra perfecta para este collar.

"Aquí" dijo mi madre, haciendo la cadena del collar un poco mas pequeña. Me llevo al espejo que esta a un lado de la puerta para que pudiera ver mi reflejo. Pego su mejilla a la mía, me sujeto los hombros por detrás y me dio una nostálgica sonrisa "Mi perfecta niña"

Levante la vista, notando el reflejo de Bella en el espejo. Se veía triste, a pesar de que estaba intentando duramente poner una sonrisa en su rostro por mí. Extrañaba a sus padres ahora más que nunca y solo Rosalie conocía las palabras que la animaban en días como este.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el momento en que Bella me lo entregaba. Lo deslice y conteste "¿Hola?"

"Alice Cullen, si no traes tu trasero de duende a este lugar en quince minutos yo personalmente iré por ti" amenazo Rose.

Me reí de su impaciencia "Estaré ahí pronto, Rose. Nunca dejaría a Jasper en el altar, o el escritorio, o donde sea que el juez lo vaya a tener de pie"

"Solo llega aquí duende antes de que le de un ataque a Jasper por toda la anticipación que siente"

"Dile que nada puede mantenerme lejos del palacio de justicia y que llegare hay tan pronto como pueda" le dije.

"Este bien, Alice Quince minutos"

"De acuerdo" me reí "Te veo pronto Rose" termine la llamada y le regrese el celular a Bella "Vayamos a mi boda" dije felizmente.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos. Estábamos en la pequeña habitación, con mi padre a mi lado y Rose al lado de Jasper. Emmett y Esme tomaban fotos mientras que Edward abrazaba a una Bella llorando y con el otro brazo sostenía a una alegre Lily. Y Jasper… mi Jasper estaba en esmoquin, con sus brillantes ojos y su maravillosa sonrisa. Esto era mil veces mejor que la visión que tuve en el vivero, era absolutamente perfecto. Y aun no habíamos comenzado.

"Hola. Soy la juez Daniels" dijo una mujer entrando en la habitación. Era alta, llevaba un traje azul oscuro con su cabello gris en un apretado moño "La habitación parece mas pequeña que de costumbre con tanta gente aquí" se rio. Sus ojos arrugados en las esquinas, llamando la atención hacia sus ojos grises. Tendría que haber usado un traje gris con detalles en negro. Combinaría más con sus ojos.

"¿Alice?" me llamo Jasper, tirando ligeramente de mi mano "¿Estas lista para casarnos?"

"Desde el momento en que te conocí" contesté, sonriéndole. Sus ojos azules arrugados por la hermosa sonrisa que tenía su rostro. Sentía mi corazón como si estuviera botando por todo el amor que sentía hacia el maravilloso hombre que tenía frente a mí. Solo esperaba que el pudiera sentir lo mucho que yo quería este momento, esta boda, este para siempre con él.

"Entonces comencemos" dijo la Juez Daniels. De muy mala gana quite mis ojos de Jasper y los dirigí hacía la Juez. Sonreía amablemente mientras continuaba "Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para ser testigos de la unión en matrimonio de Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen. ¿Ambos comprenden la seriedad del compromiso que se han comprometido a emprender?"

"Lo hacemos" contestó Jasper apretando mi mano y dándome una enorme sonrisa.

"Definitivamente lo hacemos" estuve de acuerdo.

Y Lily aprovecho ese momento para decir unas palabras sobre el tema, haciéndonos reír a todos. Edward comenzó a tararearle, y pronto Lily estaba completamente tranquila, descansando su rizada cabellera en el hombro de él. Todos acabábamos de obtener una visión sobre como sería mi hermano de padre, y era perfecto.

Cuando Lily estuvo quieta la juez continuó con la ceremonia "¿Jasper Hale, tomas a Alice Cullen para ser tu esposa, para cuidarla, para ayudarla, para amarla y respetarla cada día de sus vidas juntos?"

"Lo hago" contestó Jasper apenas terminó de preguntar.

"¿Ansioso Jasper?" pregunto Emmett, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Rose volteó la cabeza hacia Emmett y le dio una mirada mortal, haciendo que él le soplará un beso "Estoy feliz por Jazz, sabes eso Rose"

Rose puso una pequeña sonrisa "Emmett, cállate y deja que mi hermano se case"

La juez se rió entre dientes antes de continuar con la ceremonia "¿Alice Cullen, tomas a Jasper Hale para ser tu esposo, para cuidarlo, para ayudarlo, para amarlo y respetarlo cada día de su vida juntos?"

Se que muchas personas dicen tener flashes de su vida cuando tienen experiencias cercanas a la muerte, pero yo nunca fui ordinaria. La mía brillo detrás de mis ojos mientras miraba al hombre que amaba con toda mi alma y mi corazón. Pero no fue mi vida lo que vi. Mis recuerdos comienzan el día que conocí a Jasper y continúan en este preciso momento. No necesito una repetición de las cosas para conocer mi respuesta. La conocía desde el primer momento en que presionó sus labios contra mi piel.

"Lo hago" dije, haciendo que mi voz sonara tan segura y emocionada como me sentía por dentro.

"Entonces con gran placer los declaro marido y mujer. Jasper, puedes besar a la novia" declaró la Juez Daniels.

Y eso hizo, poniendo todo su amor y entusiasmo en el beso, me hizo sentir como si fuéramos las únicas personas en la habitación y nada importara más que ese momento. Fue perfecto.

Con una copia de nuestra acta de matrimonio nos dirigimos a Serafina para la recepción. Por el momento Lily estaba dormida en los brazos de Emmett, lo que era algo bueno ya que la atmosfera estaba oscura y acogedora. Mi mamá le ofreció cuidar al bebé por un momento, pero Emmett se negó a dejar ir a su pequeña bebé. Sonreí, esperando que Jasper algún día actuara de esa manera cuando tuviéramos nuestros bebés.

El mesero nos llevo a la mesa que Jasper y yo habíamos reservado. Bella fue la primera en notar que teníamos demasiadas sillas. "Alice, ¿estamos esperando compañía?" pregunto, señalando dos sillas a su lado. "Tienes dos sillas vacías aquí y otras dos de aquel lado"

"No, es el número correcto de sillas" le aseguré.

"Alice tuvo una maravillosa idea" dijo Jasper, sonriéndome con orgullo "Ella sentía que debíamos reconocer a los que solo están aquí en espíritu esta tarde"

"Si, por que no tengo duda de que el Señor y la Señora Hale, y el Señor y la Señora Swan están aquí con nosotros, velando por sus hijos" agregue.

Bella se estremeció y rápidamente volteo su rostro hacia el pecho de Edward, sollozando en él. Emmett se veía como si lo que más quisiera fuera cuidarla en ese momento, pero tenía a su bebé durmiendo en uno de sus brazos y en el otro tenía a su propia esposa que lloraba. Y honestamente, no era necesario. Mi hermano ya había logrado calmar los sollozos de Bella y ahora ella solo estaba en silencio, inhalando mientras asentía a lo que él le decía.

"Alice" sollozó Rose, mirándome con sus hinchados ojos "Esta es absolutamente la cosa mas dulce que hayas hecho. Gracias"

"Estoy encantada de que te haya gustado" le dije.

"Mi padres te hubieran amado" me dijo Rose, con una gran sonrisa "Y no solo por que haces feliz a Jasper. Eres una buena persona, Alice, y siempre sabes que es lo que tu familia necesita"

Era mi turno de sollozar y llorar un poco por las palabras de Rose, había llegado hondo en mi corazón. Ella y yo nunca habíamos sido tan cercanas como Bella y yo, y significaba mucho para mi lo que Rose había dicho. Jasper frotó mi hombro y beso mi sien, sonreí cuando su toque trajo esa sensación de calma que he llegado a conocer y amar.

Tan pronto como llegaron las bebidas nuestra familia brindo por nosotros y nos felicito. El brindis de Rose fue el más dulce, Edward fue perfectamente romántico, Bella fue una mezcla de romance y humor; mis padres nos desearon una larga vida y un buen matrimonio, y ahora era el turno de Emmett.

"Jasper, he tenido el placer de conocerte y verte florecer en una joven y bella mujer" comenzó Emmett.

"¡Emmett!" Rose, Bella y mi mamá lo regañaron. Rose también agregó un golpe en el brazo por si acaso.

"¡Oh, bueno! Este es el día de su boda, no su Bar Mitzvah" Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Emm, Rose y yo no somos judíos" señaló Jasper.

"Y eso es exactamente por que no te digo 'mazzletoff'" replicó Emmett "Entonces aquí estamos, una gran familia, celebrando la unión de la duende y el gran emocional"

"Emmett, este es el día especial de mi hermana mayor. Ella decidió celebrarlo solo con nosotros en lugar de cientos de personas que apenas conocen. Dale un descanso" le dijo Edward.

"Esta bien" Emmett suspiró "Solo quería hacer una pequeña broma primero. Pero debo estar serio por que este es un importante día. La última parte de nuestro circulo familiar quedo cerrada hoy, y somos oficialmente una gran familia. Somos la familia Swahallen"

"¿La que?" todos nos reímos.

"Ya saben. Swan, Hale y Cullen juntos son la familia Swahallen" explicó Emmett "Así que Alice, Jasper, como el mas grande de nuestro grupo con orgullo apruebo su boda y les deseo una noche llena de caliente amor"

"No sería un brindis estilo Emmett sin una depravación involucrada" se rió Bella "Lo siento por él"

Me incliné hacia Jasper "Explícame de nuevo por que queríamos una pequeña ceremonia y con Emmett tan cerca"

Jasper se rió y besó suavemente mis labios "Por que queremos al grandote y depravado oso"

Me reí y Jasper me dio un apretado abrazo "Si, esa es la razón" estuve de acuerdo.

El resto de la cena consistió en sonrisas, risas, viejas historias infantiles y maravillosa comida. Incluso tuvimos el placer de que Lily se despertará de buen humor y con ganas de estar con cada uno de nosotros. Por supuesto, tenía más que ver con su juego de darnos de comer las cosas de nuestros platos, pero yo tomaba cualquier clase de amor que ella me quisiera dar. Lily todavía no me perdonaba por los cambios de ropa, pero honestamente, alguien tenía que enseñarle la importancia de la variedad. Mire alrededor de la mesa a cada uno de mis seres queridos, sabia que este día no podía ser mas perfecto, incluso si me hubiera esperado a la gigante boda con todos los adornos.

El día eventualmente se volvió noche y mis padres se llevaron a Lily a casa, dejándonos al resto para tener una noche de cuidad. Manejamos al piso que Jasper nos había comprado unos años atrás y las chicas fuimos a mi habitación para cambiarme por algo mas de cuidad.

"Alice, ¿realmente estas satisfecha con una boda tan pequeña?" preguntó Bella mientras yo retocaba su cabello.

"Si, lo estoy. Fue absolutamente perfecto y se que fue por que tenía a mi alrededor a la gente que amo" le dije.

"Ya sabes, no fue tan grande como la que yo tuve que tener" rezongó Bella.

Me reí y bese su mejilla "Voy a tener montones de fiestas en mi vida, Bella. Necesitas por lo menos una experiencia para ti misma"

"Así que mamá Bella" dijo Rose "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Con mucha energía" se rió Bella "Especialmente considerando que tuve la peor mañana. Y no alcance a llegar al baño. Edward tuvo que limpiarlo todo mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá llorando. No podía decidir si estaba llorando por haber arruinado la alfombra, o por haber molestado a Edward"

"¡Edward!" resopló Rose "Bueno, obviamente aun no estas lista. Pero Bella, ¡_tu_ eres la que esta embarazada! Deja que Edward le haga frente al vomito, a las lagrimas y a todo lo que digas y tu solo preocúpate de que él bebé nazca sano y fuerte"

"¿Son palabras oficiales de tu sabiduría Rosalie?" resoplé,

"Tu sabes eso, duende, es momento de que te de una cucharada de tu propia medicina" dijo Rosalie, sonriéndome maliciosamente "Predigo que en tu primer embarazo vas a tener gemelos, y siempre vas a sentir antojo de helado y pepinillos"

"No hay gemelos en mi familia" le informé "Y no hay manera en que coma pepinillos y helado. ¡No puedo soportar los pepinillos!"

"Querida, dulce, inocente, Alice" se rió Rose "Tu estas casada con mi hermano y en mi familia rompen records con gemelos. Nosotros somos gemelos, nuestros padres eran gemelos, sus hermanos mayores fueron un conjunto de hermanos gemelos, y mi abuela materna era trilliza"

"¡Lo que estas haciendo!" la acusé "¡Estas tratando de asustarme!"

"Piensa lo que quieras" Rose se encogió de hombros.

"Le preguntaré a Jasper" le advertí.

"Adelante" respondió con calma.

"¡Mierda!" grité, sabiendo que Rose había dicho en serio estas cosas de los múltiples.

"Damas, ¿esta todo bien?" preguntó Edward, tocando ligeramente la puerta.

"Estamos bien" Bella se rió "Es solo que Alice acaba de recibir una inquietante lección de historia, eso es todo"

"¿Estas bien, amor?"

"Si, pero tengo sed de nuevo"

"Iré a ver que te puedo encontrar"

"Ese hombre es malditamente casi perfecto" suspiró Bella, mirando la puerta cerrada.

"¿Casi?" me reí.

"Es un hombre" se encogió de hombros "Pretende saberlo todo. Ese es el por que Edward cometió el error de mencionar que parecía que mi pantalón no me quedaba, ayer"

"No. Lo. Hizo" jadeó Rose.

"Sip" contestó Bella "Creo que él se preocupaba por no aplastar al bebé, pero yo no lo tome de esa manera. Ya saben, nunca le había gritado a él antes, pero fue algo lindo tener un cambio. No es que yo debiera gritarle por que el nunca ha perdido la paciencia conmigo"

"Nunca ha estado embarazado, tampoco" señaló Rose.

"Entonces, básicamente puedo culpar de esto al embarazo, ¿eh?" preguntó Bella.

"Oh, si" dijo Rose, moviendo su cabeza y sonriendo con maldad "Dentro de ti esta creciendo otra vida. Tienes que crecer más allá de toda tu ropa. Vas a estar enferma prácticamente cada mañana por semanas. Y cuando finalmente estés en una buena etapa y quieras comerte a tu marido, no vas a poder hacerlo con un enorme vientre en tu camino. Tenemos _todo_ el derecho de cambiar de estado de ánimo en estos nueve meses. Y honestamente, el momento en que ves al bebé por primera vez, te hace olvidar todo por lo que pasaste. Por lo menos, así fue para Emmett y para mí"

"No puedo esperar para tener a nuestro bebé" Bella suspiró, poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago.

"¿Bella?" llamo Edward, tocando de nuevo la puerta.

"Ve a verlo" la anime, ayudándola a pararse "Tu pelo esta otra ves perfecto y ni siquiera necesitas otro cambio por esta noche. Ese vestido ya es perfecto"

"Gracias, Alice" dijo Bella, dándome un enorme abrazo.

Tan pronto como Bella salió de la habitación regrese mi atención a Rose "¿Qué tan malos crees que van a ser sus cambios de humor?"

"Es difícil decirlo" Rose se encogió de hombros "Pero con la forma en que esta extrañando a sus padres, Edward debe tener mucho cuidado. Recuerdo esa etapa al comienzo de mi embarazo. Me enojaba con mis padres por no estar conmigo, me enojaba conmigo misma por estar enojada con ellos ya que no fue su elección, y a continuación Emmett se llevaba la peor parte, y me enojaba aún más… se trataba de un circulo vicioso"

"¿Cómo saliste de eso?"

"Esme. Se presentó un día con un libro para él bebé y con un montón de fotos que había estado tomando secretamente de mi vientre. Pasamos la tarde escribiendo en el libro juntas, y ella me contaba historias de su embarazo con Edward y contigo. Compartí algunas de mis historias favoritas de mi propia infancia. Y en algún momento de todo eso, me sentí en paz, sabiendo que mis padres estaban ahí, mirándonos escribir en el libro. Seguro que suena tonto, o como ilusiones… y tal vez lo sea, pero todavía se siente real para mí"

"¿Crees que mi mamá haga eso por Bella?"

"Nope" dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunte completamente confundida.

"Bueno, lo haría, pero ella ya tiene ayuda. Edward ya comenzó. Tomó prestada mi cámara y tomó la primera foto del vientre embarazado de Bella la otra noche. Y le pidió a Emmett que escribiera cualquier historia que recordara de Bella cuando era bebé"

"¿Así que le dará el libro pronto?"

"Creo que Edward esperará para más delante. Una de las cosas que descubrimos Emmett y yo cuando vimos el historial medico de la familia Swan es que las mujeres tienden a tener un embarazo difícil y también el parto. Había un montón de abortos involuntarios por parte de las familias de Charlie y Renee"

"¿Le dirás a Bella que puede perder el bebé?"

"Desafortunadamente, si. Todo esto es genético, y su madre también tenia problemas, lo que aumenta los riesgos para Bella"

"Eso no puede pasar, Rose" dije, prometiéndome a mi misma que iba a cuidar de Bella y del bebé. "Bella nunca sería capaz de manejar la perdida de ese bebé. Ella ya esta muy unida a él"

"Lo se. Es por eso que todos vamos a poner nuestra parte para que Bella deje de preocuparse de nosotros y cuidarse a ella misma"

Asentí con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Rose. Haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que Bella este sana – incluso dejando de lado el cuarto del bebé y las compras. Y también tenía que hablar a solas con Edward, para asegurarme de que él sepa esto. Mi hermano parecía el tipo fuerte, protector por fuera, pero sabía que si perdía a Bella, jamás volvería a ser igual. El se parece mucho a Noah, el de la película Diario de una Pasión **(N/T: así se llama en español, en inglés es "The Notebook") **y sabía que cuando Bella muriera él iría detrás de ella – pero más vale que eso sea en un largo, largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo a partir de ahora. Esas dos almas ya habían tenido suficiente dolor y pérdida, y no había manera de que el mundo fuera suficientemente cruel para separarlos ahora que están juntos. Me negué a creer eso, o a pensarlo. ¡Ellos tienen un feliz para siempre! Me aseguraría de que ese fuera el futuro que tuvieran ellos.

**¡Hola! Pues aquí me les adelante unos días, este fin de semana voy a estar algo ocupada y no estaba segura de que pudiera actualizar el sábado, así que mejor les adelante el capitulo.**

**A las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo pasado lo siento por no contestar, fue mi ultima semana de clases y estuve muy atareada u.u, ¡pero gracias de todos modos!**

**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare actualizar más seguido, si llegamos a 30 reviews con este capitulo les actualizo el lunes xDD**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, así que ya saben, si quieren leer lo que pasará después esta en sus manos, ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**Besos…**

**Noemí. :)**

**PD: Feliz Cumpleaños a Andrea Aurora, que por ahí me entere cumple el 3 de diciembre, no te conozco pero igual te deseo lo mejor! :D**


	7. A&J Wedding Night LMN

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S.M., yo solo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

_A&J Noche de Bodas_

**Jasper POV**

El día de la boda no era para el marido. No solo tienes que usar un molesto e incomodó traje, sino que tampoco puedes pasar tiempo con tu esposa. Solo había tenido totalmente la atención de Alice durante la breve ceremonia. Apenas se había secado la tinta de nuestra acta de matrimonio cuando ella anunció a todos que nos fuéramos al restaurant.

Y la cena con Alice no fue un asunto tranquilo y privado con nuestra familia junta. Es como si todos se contagiaran de la emoción de Alice, haciendo que todos parecieran un grupo de adolescentes alborotadores en lugar de los adultos que normalmente son. Bueno, excepto Edward, él estaba demasiado relajado.

Después de la cena regresamos al piso para dejar que todos se cambiaran. Las chicas habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo escondidas en la habitación de Alice. Además de que Alice y Rose se cambiaron sus vestidos, no estoy seguro que de que pasaron haciendo durante la última hora. Alice lucia impresionantemente hermosa en su pequeño vestido morado, igual que lo había hecho con el de la boda. Y se había puesto mis zapatos favoritos para ella, eran altos, plateados y con diseño de piel. Se veía tan sexy con sus piernas bronceadas que casi se me cae la barbilla.

Mis manos temblaban, queriendo saber si ese vestido era tan sedoso como parecía. Alice había decidido el mes pasado que deberíamos abstenernos para hacer la noche de bodas más especial. Más especial… ¡era frustrante! ¡Eso es lo que era! Estaba contento de que Emmett y Edward no se enteraron de eso. Si lo hubieran sabido habrían hecho que las últimas cuatro semanas fueran insoportables, especialmente Emmett.

"Ali, ¿podemos mandar a los demás lejos e ir a casa nosotros?" pedí, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja "Déjame mostrarte cuán feliz estoy de que seas mi esposa"

Alice se rió malignamente y se pegó a mi cuerpo lo suficiente para llevarme a la locura "Te prometo que la espera valdrá la pena, Jazzy. Pero primero bailemos" sin otra palabra se fue lejos para unirse a Rose cerca de Bella y Edward.

"Sacaría la camisa del pantalón si fuera tu" se rió Emmett, que de alguna manera logró llegar a mí. ¿Cómo diablos un gran oso como él podía ser tan sigiloso? "Ya sabes, Jazz" comenzó Emmett, poniendo su enorme brazo en mi hombro "Es bueno saber que él pequeño duende aun es malvado después de tanto tiempo"

"Emmett, cuida lo que dices" le advertí. Emmett tenía su propio código secreto de perversidades en la tierra y no se sabe que insinuaciones sexuales se esconden a lo largo de todo lo que sale de su gran bocota.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, fingiendo inocencia "Solo iba a preguntarte si te haz acostumbrado a la sensación"

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero parecía que no podía detenerme "¿Qué sensación?"

"Sus pequeñas alas cosquillearon en tu piel y en el pequeño Jazzy" me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres que le diga a mi hermana que me estas molestando el día de mi boda?"

Emmett inmediatamente se enderezó con una mirada sombría "Lo siento, Jasper. No quería decir algo como eso. Solo estaba intentando animarte. Pareces un poco tenso con todo esto"

"Jazz, Emm" gritó Alice "¡Ustedes dos, vamos!"

Todos nos subimos a la Minivan de Rose por que solo habíamos traído un carro. Todavía no podía creer que mi hermana había comprado una Minivan conociendo su amor por los carros, pero creo que la paternidad requiere que sean más prácticos que elegantes. Me pregunté cuando comenzaríamos Alice y yo a hablar sobre ser padres. No quería presionarla: sabía cuanto amaba su trabajo. Aunque el pensamiento de Alice llevando a nuestro bebé me llenaba de emoción y anticipación.

No era un gran fan de los clubs. No me importaba bailar y algo de música que fuera buena. Pero era hombre y no pude soportar. En el segundo en que un hombre vio a Alice, Rose y Bella, las queríamos en la seguridad del carro de nuevo, las miraban como si fueran pedazos de carne y no como las asombrosas mujeres que son.

Y esa noche no fue diferente. Emmett estada demasiado ocupado, tratando de mirar hacia abajo del vestido de Rose en lugar de las miradas que ella recibía. Pero Edward si lo notó. Pude ver la manera en que mantenía a Bella frente a él, cubriendo su vientre con las manos. Y el sólo hacia que se viera más grande su estomago. No estaría sorprendido si tratara de poner una almohada en su vientre para evitar que chocara con algo. "Traté" es la palabra, por que Isabella Marie Swan, hermana pequeña de Emmett Swan, empezó de terca tan pronto como llegamos. Si se sentía perfectamente segura entonces le diría a Edward donde podría meter la almohada.

"Jasper, ¿estas interesado en bailar con tu nueva esposa?" preguntó Alice. Movía su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para que su vestido hiciera abanico y girara un poco, mordiendo seductoramente su labio inferior. Su brillo labial era de esos que hacían que se vieran rosas y brillantes, listos para ser besados. Esa mujer iba a matarme antes de estar casados por un día entero. ¡Oh, pero que manera de hacerlo!

Encontré la más mínima pizca de caballerosidad dentro de mí y lleve a mi esposa a la pista de baile, logrando satisfacerme a mi mismo con un ligero beso en su mejilla cubierta por rubor. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho, meciéndonos con la canción de "With You" de Chris Brown. No estaba tan interesado en la música como Edward y Alice, pero estar con ella todos los días había inculcado algunos de sus conocimientos en mí. Y honestamente, era una bonita canción. Podía relacionar lo que decía la letra de la canción con mis sentimientos por Alice. Sin ella mi vida no sería tan vibrante y fascinante. Alice hace cada cosa con su corazón y amarme no fue diferente.

La música cambio a algo mucho más… lo que sea que fuera, hizo que Alice bailara de esa manera tan sexy que solo ella podía hacer, restregó todas las partes de su cuerpo contra el mío, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si no me estuviera tocando. Era completamente enloquecedor. Pero era mejor que la alternativa. Ella podría haber echo- ¡Sip! Hable demasiado tarde. Alice me había dado la espalda y ahora estaba restregando su trasero contra mí. Ella tenía que saber que estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso, extendiendo este deseo hasta el principio de la noche. No puede esperar que me quede aquí con todo mundo, en lugar de llevarla a casa y mostrarle exactamente lo mucho que la deseaba.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba agradecido por la interrupción de Emmett. Sin una palabra me tomo del brazo y me llevo con Edward, que estaba teniendo una discusión muy acalorada con una enojada Bella. Rose no se veía muy feliz.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunté, poniendo mis manos en los hombros de Bella, con la esperanza de que eso la calamara. No era bueno que ella se moleste demasiado seguido o por mucho tiempo. Ella estaba tratando de crear un bebé dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Edward se niega a bailar conmigo, lo cual esta bien. Pero ahora me ha _ordenado _no bailar con los demás" se quejó Bella, mirando a Edward.

"Vinimos a pasar un bueno tiempo. Ella trajo zapatos cómodos y va a estar conmigo" dijo Rose "Así que cálmate, Edward. Deja de intentar ser su señor y salvador, y comienza a actuar como su marido"

Edward se veía triste de que Rose y Bella lo atacaran, pero al mismo tiempo fue su culpa. Era demasiado sobreprotector y Bella demasiado independiente para dejar que él se salga con la suya siempre que quiere. Había estado bastante tranquila durante la última semana, pero obviamente Edward había intentado actuar como su jefe demasiadas veces.

"Ustedes dos hagan algo con él" Bella siseó, señalando entre Emmett y yo "Voy a bailar con mis hermanas" giró sobre sus talones, su cabello castaño ondulando y golpeando el conmocionado rostro de Edward.

Emmett se doblo de carcajadas como un idiota, golpeando su rodilla con una mano y señalando a Edward con la otra.

"Edward, un consejo… nunca molestes a una mujer embarazada" le dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro "Por mucho que te amé, tiene muchas cosas que intentar, y no va a hacerte caso a menos que no sea absolutamente necesario"

"Solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no hace demasiadas cosas, Jasper" se defendió Edward "Sabes lo obstinada que es y lo mucho que odia admitir cuando necesita algo"

"Lo que ella necesita es estar con su familia y amigos, y actuar según su edad antes de que _deba_ ser madre cada segundo del día" le dije.

"Edward, me agradas, hombre" dijo Emmett, enganchando su brazo en el cuello de Edward y arrastrándolo mas cerca de él "Pero si sigues molestando a mi hermanita, te voy a patear el trasero"

"Solo tienes que relajarte y dar marcha atrás, Edward" le dije. Me puse a su lado y señale a nuestras tres bellas esposas, bailando juntas en un pequeño circulo apretado. Las tres estaban sonriendo y pasándola bien "Ella es fuerte y feliz, así que deja de ser una preocupación y ve a bailar con tu esposa"

"¿Crees que me deje?" preguntó, pasándose una mano por su pelo, dejándolo en peor estado del que ya estaba.

"Discúlpate con sentimiento" dijo Emmett, dándole una palmada en el pecho.

Edward y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos de Emmett intentando dar información útil. Sabíamos que el señor había enfurecido suficientes veces a Rose como para saber una cosa o dos acerca de disculpas.

Edward caminó hacia Bella, con aspecto de un hombre que camina una larga distancia en un muelle cortó, solo Bella podía hacer que se pusiera nervioso. Le tocó el hombro y ella se volteó, todavía luciendo enfadada. Emmett y yo comenzamos a apostar entre si iba a pegarle y cuando iba a suceder.

Lo que sea que Edward le dijo debió ser bueno por que hizo que su ceño fruncido se convirtiera en una brillante sonrisa y le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Alice y Rose sonrieron y le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda: debió ser realmente bueno lo que dijo para conseguir que las dos lo perdonaran también. Las chicas siempre se juntan si una esta contra nosotros.

Con este drama resuelto, Emmett y yo nos unimos a los demás en la pista de baile, finalmente disfrutando de la música y el baile con nuestras bellas mujeres. Tendría que saber que fue lo que Edward le dijo a Bella: ella quedo tan cautivada con él que no le estaba prestando atención al ritmo de la música. Solo se estaba balanceando frente a él, nunca quito sus brazos de su cuello o sus labios de los de él.

"Somos los últimos en casarnos, Jazzy" dijo Alice, su melódica voz capturo por completo mi atención.

"¿Te habría gustado que lo hubiéramos hecho antes?" le pregunte.

"No" se rió, usando el cuello de la camisa para acercar mis labios a los suyos "Todo paso exactamente como debería y a sido perfecto, como lo será el resto de nuestra vida"

"Hare lo que pueda para asegurar eso, Alice" le prometí. Ella me dio esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y hacia brillar sus ojos y mi corazón se dio un tirón por ella. Siempre pensé que no la podía amar más, ella encontró una manera de meter una onza más de sentimiento en mi ya sobrecargado corazón, y yo no lo concebía de otra manera.

**Alice POV**

Me había duchado para alejar los olores del club, asegurándome de que cada parte de mí quedara tan suave como la piel de un bebé, y estaba lista para matar en mi nuevo conjunto. Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos estaba nerviosa? ¿Cómo es que no podía dejar de estar inquieta con la lencería que había comprado especialmente para esta noche? Y, ¿Por qué no había dejado el estúpido baño todavía? ¿Por qué quería la abstinencia de nuevo?

"Oh, contrólate, Alice Cullen" dije, castigándome por mis reflexiones. Me di cuenta de mi error y me reí de mi misma "Ahora, Alice Hale" suspire y me mire severamente "Alice, estas siendo tan tonta como cuando Bella sufre. Has tenido a Emmett de rodillas en numerosas ocasiones, venciste a cientos de compradores en Bergdorf Goodman para tener el vestido perfecto en el tamaño perfecto tan pronto como salió del camión de transporte, y has llegado a sacar adelante la recepción de tu hermano al estilo Cullen en tan solo tres días. Puedes salir y hacer a un hombre feliz mostrándole a una esposa hermosa. Eres joven y bella, por no mencionar el fabuloso estilo que tienes en este conjunto" agregué, girando hacia un lado para tener una mejor visión de mi misma.

Había elegido un baby doll con bragas a conjunto. Era blanco con flores negras, hojas y ramas en honor a la manera en que nos conocimos. Estoy segura de que Jasper se daría cuenta del significado de mi elección. Él siempre parecía saber cuando algo era significativo o importante para mí.

"Alice, cariño, ¿esta todo bien?" pregunto Jasper, tocando suavemente la puerta. "No quiero presionarte o algo así. Solo quiero saber si estas bien"

Sonreí por su dulzura, de repente sintiéndome serena y emocionada. ¡Esta era nuestra noche de bodas! ¡Estábamos casados! Era Alice Hale y lo sería por el resto de mi vida. Levante la cabeza y me puse en pose sexy, mintiéndome en el papel de una nueva esposa sexy para él. Abrí la puerta y pose para él "Hola, esposo" salude, dándole una sexy sonrisa.

Sus manos y labios temblaron segundos antes de que una gran sonrisa explotara en su rostro "Vestida así haces que sea realmente difícil que recuerde ser un caballero"

Sonreí, contenta por mi efecto en él "No siempre tienes que ser un caballero, Jazzy. No me importa tener a un buen hombre de vez en cuando"

Dio un paso adelante, envolviendo sus largos brazos en mi pequeño cuerpo "Tú mereces un caballero por que eres una maravillosa dama" me tomo la mano y me beso el dorso de la mano, llevándome a nuestra cama. Me ayudo a subirme en la enorme cama tamaño King y el subió inmediatamente después.

Nos sentamos con las piernas dobladas en frente de nosotros, nuestras manos apretadas, palma contra palma, y nuestros ojos se encontraron el uno al otro. Mis manos eran más pequeñas que las de él, las muñecas estaban juntas, pero la base de mis dedos comenzó mucho antes que la parte superior de su palma. Para algún observador es probable que parezca extraño este juego previo, pero para nosotros tenia un significado.

Jasper sonrió y mis manos comenzaron a estremecerse. Cerré mis ojos, imaginando su amor fluyendo fuera de sus manos hacia dentro de las mías, llenando cada parte de mis brazos, de mi corazón y hasta la punta de mis pies. Me concentre, queriendo que él sintiera mi amor de vuelta.

Se rió entre dientes y yo abrí mis ojos solo un poco para mirarlo. Él sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Una vez más, había enviado la emoción por mal camino. Amor, lujuria- era difícil mantenerlas separadas con Jasper. Él era asombrosamente extraordinario.

Jasper me apretó los dedos un segundo, llevando mi atención de nuevo a él. Trate de nuevo, pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba y lo perfecto que había sido este día con él. Me movió de modo que estaba tendida en la cama. Con el más ligero de los toques sus dedos se movieron sobre mi piel, parecían fantasmas, comenzando por mi frente. Sus expertos dedos masajearon mis sienes, relajando mi mente. Sus manos se movieron hasta mis hombros y trabajo con su magia allí, liberando toda la tensión de mi cuerpo.

Cuando Jasper estuvo seguro de que ya estaba relajada, volvió a recorrerme con sus dedos. Los arrastraba por encima de mi clavícula y por la parte interior de mis brazos, dejándome la piel de gallina. Cuando llego a mis manos, levanto los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, extendiéndolos en las almohadas.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis brazos y después a través de mis sensibles lados, me hizo temblar y tratar de reprimir el impulso de reír. Finalmente sus manos llegaron a mis caderas y me puse tensa a la espera, preguntándome ahora a donde dirigiría sus talentosos dedos.

Y luego despareció por completo. Quería abrir los ojos y buscarlo, pero sabía que eso arruinaría su sorpresa para mí. Las sorpresas de Jasper siempre valen la pena. Sentí un pequeño tirón y me di cuenta que me estaba quitando la pequeña cinta que unía mi ropa. El aire golpeo mi piel, haciendo que se me erizara la piel en el pecho.

Los pulgares de Jasper apenas rozaron mis pezones y estos reaccionaron al instante, en posición de firmes como dos soldados enfrente de sus generales. Y no pude contener mi risa en ese momento. Sus manos tomaron control de las tropas- está bien, se que realmente necesito parar con las metáforas del ejército.

Jasper besó la sensitiva piel entre mis pechos, haciendo un camino hacia mi ombligo y regresando de nuevo. Todo el humor y la risa se desvanecieron y fueron remplazados con el gentil toque de Jasper. Sus dedos y labios acariciaban mi piel, tocando todos mis puntos sensibles en un intento de volverme loca.

Gentilmente mordió mi cadera, haciéndome saltar. Me reí y le di una palmada en el brazo mientras me sonreía. Jasper era en amante perfecto- parte tierno, parte travieso y siempre sexy. Besó la parte donde había mordido y después empujo mi ropa interior un poco hacia abajo. Besó la suave piel que había descubierto y después se movió hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos. Su lengua se movió contra la mía, dejándome el sabor de ese olor que nunca había probado, pero que solo conocía como suyo. Poco a poco su peso se estableció contra mí, presionando su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Envolví mis pequeños brazos en su cuello, queriéndolo acercar más.

"Tan hermosa" susurró, besando mis parpados.

Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí seductoramente "Usted no esta tan mal, Sr. Hale"

Se rió suavemente y entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, moviéndonos para que yo quedara encima. Sus dedos rozaron mi clavícula, eliminando la parte superior del baby doll y arrojándolo a un lado. Sus largos brazos le dieron una ventaja, pasando sus dedos como si fueran fantasmas por mi espalda, haciéndome suspirar y estremecer de placer.

Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, moviéndome en su contra y causando la fricción más sorprendente. Me sacudí en su contra, con ganas de sentir más fricción, pero él solo se rió y nos movió otra vez. Todavía me preguntó como se las arreglo para hacerlo sin aplastarme, la mitad inferior de mi ropa despareció incluso antes de recostarnos en el colchón.

Levantó mi pierna, poniendo sus labios contra mi tobillo y después siguiendo hasta mi rodilla. Gentilmente mordió la piel sensible detrás de mi rodilla, haciéndome gemir. Sabía muchas formas de hacerme sentir placer y mostrarme su amor y lujuria de igual manera.

Agónicamente lento sus labios se movieron de mi rodilla a la parte interior de mi muslo. Muy cerca de la parte de mí que estaba llamando por él. Paso sobre ella solo lo suficiente para hacer estallar mi piel caliente y volverme loca. Sus labios tocaron mi otro muslo y se movieron hacia abajo, hacia mi rodilla.

"Jasper" suplique, tirando de su hombro.

Se rió en voz baja, antes de entrar en mi cuerpo y bloquear mis labios en un acalorado beso. Con su usual cuidado, poco a poco nos fuimos uniendo, uniendo nuestros cuerpos como marido y mujer la primera de muchas maravillosas noches. Nos mecimos a un cómodo ritmo, dejándolo libre para asaltar mi cuello y hombros con sus maravillosos besos.

"Mi esposa" suspiró contra mis labios, mi corazón estaba lleno de amor por él. No estaba segura de cómo había logrado mantenerlo dentro de mí. Este hombre era mi mundo entero y haría cualquier cosa por estar con él. Desde ese primer momento en el vivero, en ese segundo exacto en el tiempo, había tomado con cuidado cada una de mis decisiones, asegurándome de que me llevaría al resultado más feliz para los dos.

Nos acercábamos al borde juntos, pero podía sentir que Jasper estaba más cerca que yo. Pobre, pobre hombre, había estado sin esto durante demasiado tiempo y todo por hacerme feliz. Mi nombre voló de sus labios en un gemido mientras su cuerpo se estremecía contra el mío. Fue justo el empujón que necesitaba para encontrar mi liberación.

Jasper nos movió para que yo pudiera descansar sobre él. Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y suspiró, sonando feliz y contento. "¿Le esta gustando ser mi esposa, señora Hale?" susurró.

"Por el momento estoy bien, señor Hale" me reí "Pero ya sabes, no me opondría a que me des mas razones para disfrutar el ser tu esposa"

"¿Estas lista tan pronto?" se río entre dientes, paso sus dedos por mi espalda, aplicando la cantidad adecuada de presión.

"Jasper, nunca podre tener suficiente de ti" levante mi cabeza para ver su bello rostro "Este gran amor que hay entre nosotros es como un circulo sin fin. Y honestamente, no podría ser de otra manera"

"Bueno, en ese caso, ¿esta interesada mi esposa en un sensual baño?"

"¿Qué haces hablando todavía?" le pregunte, dándole una sexy sonrisa.

Se sentó e inmediatamente envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, sosteniéndome firmemente. Se rió y me besó la frente "Alice, querida, estoy podría funcionar un poco mejor si me dejas irme"

"He estado sin tu contacto durante demasiado tiempo, Jasper Hale. No voy a dejarte ir por ningún motivo"

Pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero rápidamente se recuperó, justo a tiempo para darme otro de esos besos lleno de pasión, que me hacían sentir como si pudiera explotar de emoción. Si, definitivamente esta iba a ser una buena noche en la casa Hale. Solo iba a esperar a que nos metiéramos en la bañera, era mi turno de estar a cargo. Le iba a demostrar a mi nuevo marido cuanto aprecio el que haya aceptado esa loca idea de la abstinencia. ¡No haríamos _eso_ de nuevo!

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este capi, es mi primer lemon así que espero haber hecho una buena traducción. Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y también a los que solo leen. **

**Noemi..**


	8. First Doctor Visit

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8**

_Primera Visita al Doctor_

**Bella POV**

"Bella" gimió Edward, alejando mi mano de mi boca por cuarta o quinta vez, intentando que dejará de morder mis uñas.

"Lo siento"

Besó el dorso de mi mano y la sostuvo contra su pecho "A esa velocidad, vas a comenzar a morder las yemas de tus dedos incluso antes de entrar a la oficina del doctor"

"Estoy nerviosa"

"Es fácil darse cuenta. Pero ¿_Por qué_ estas nerviosa?"

"¿Qué tal si el Dr. Jensen cometió un error y mi prueba es un falso positivo?"

"¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?"

"Leí que puede pasar" admití.

"Bella, si vas a ponerte nerviosa cada vez que leas algo, me voy a ver en la necesidad de mantener lejos de ti los libros sobre el embarazo" dijo Edward severamente.

"Solo contesta mi pregunta, por favor" le pedí.

" _Si, _y es un muy gran si, es un falso positivo, entonces tú y yo nos sentaremos y discutiremos si queremos tener un hijo antes o después de encontrar una casa"

"¿Te gustaría intentar tener uno en este momento?"

"Amor, se que es muy difícil para ti estar sin respuesta a tus preguntas, pero realmente creo que es mejor dejar esto para después de la cita con él médico"

"Esta bien" suspire, dejándolo ir por ahora.

"¿Por qué no intentamos mantener tu mente lejos del embarazo por un momento? Podemos hablar de la boda de Alice"

"¿Puedes creer el que haya dejado cuatro sillas vacías en la mesa?" pregunte, todavía me sentía igual que en el restaurante al ver las sillas.

"Ella quería estar segura de haber tomado en cuenta a todos nuestros seres queridos" Edward contestó "Ya sabes, antes me preocupaba de que solo pensaba en la ropa, pero Jasper la ha cambiado de muchas maneras. Él la calma y la ayuda a estar más al pendiente de la gente a su alrededor"

"Estoy feliz de que se hayan casado. Se que habían dicho que no necesitaban un acta o anillos para pertenecerse el uno al otro, pero hay algo lindo en ser oficialmente marido y mujer" dije, pasando mi dedo sobre mis anillos de matrimonio.

"Será _extremadamente_ oficial una vez que Esme ponga el anuncio en el periódico local" se rió entre dientes.

Hice una mueca, recordando lo incómoda que me sentí cuando vi una foto de Edward y mía en la primera parte de la sección de "Vida". Nuestro "anunció" ocupaba la mitad de la primera plana. Edward dijo que era completamente natural en una familia con ese prestigio.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la oficina de mi doctor y Edward encontró un lugar no muy lejos de las puertas principales. Caminó alrededor del carro y me ayudo a salir, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Desde que le dije del embarazo la semana pasada, difícilmente se había alejado de mi lado por un momento. Y cuando él estaba conmigo, era más cariñoso y amoroso de lo que jamás había sido y es difícil lograrlo para un hombre como Edward. Mi vida entera con él, cada decisión que él tomaba, no importa si era una pequeña, había sido tomada para hacerme sentir feliz y amada.

"¿En qué piensas tan concentrada?" preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

"En ti" conteste, sonriéndole.

Él se rió y se inclinó, dándome un dulce beso en los labios. "¿Lista?"

"Definitivamente" suspire, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

"Relájate, Bella. Es solo un chequeo para saber cuántas semanas tienes"

"¡Bien! Solo es para saber cuanto tiempo he llevado una vida dentro de mí sin darme cuenta y cuando podremos conocer al pequeño"

Edward mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, asegurándose de que cruzaba el umbral sin ningún problema. Había probado muchas veces en nuestra vida juntos que soy capaz de tropezar con el aire si se presenta la oportunidad. Aunque, iba mejorando con eso. Cosas como caminar balanceando los trabajos de los estudiantes, un maletín, un refresco y las llaves del auto, aumentaban mi equilibrio y bajaban el número de caídas.

"Bella" saludó la señora Elliot con una gran sonrisa cuando me acerque al mostrador "¿No acabamos de vernos hace un par de meses, corazón?"

La señora Elliot había sido la enfermera de la oficina del Dr. Johnson por mucho tiempo y recordaba cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí. Debía estar en sus ochenta años, pero no aparentaba más de cincuenta. Tenía un hermoso cabello plateado, pálidos ojos azules, y una sonrisa que parecía nunca desvanecerse. Y siempre tenía una nueva historia que contarme sobre mis padres cuando venía por mis exámenes anuales.

"Oh, Bella. ¿Es él?" susurró, cabeceando hacia Edward que se había sentado en una esquina.

"Si" conteste, mi cara rompiéndose en una gran sonrisa "Es mi Edward"

"Todo un Dios Griego" se rió "No es de extrañar que hayas estado en una nube desde que lo conociste. Pero, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Mi médico me hizo algunos análisis de sangre y al parecer estoy embarazada"

"Bella" chilló, saliendo del mostrador. Abrió la puerta que había en la parte de atrás y me dio un gran abrazo, sacudiéndome de un lado a otro "Tu madre debe estar haciendo una fiesta en el cielo en este mismo momento. Me puedo imaginar a tu padre poniéndose rojo por el número de gente que ha de estar corriendo por ahí, diciendo que su nieto esta en camino"

Una vez más, no pude mantener el control sobre mi misma y terminé llorando contra esa viejita.

"Oh, corazón. Esta bien" ella se rió, pasando su mano gentilmente a través de mí cabello "Edward, debes venir y ayudarme aquí" ella se rió entre dientes al ver que mis lágrimas no se detenían.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, la preocupación clara en su voz.

Tan pronto como sentí su mano en mi espalda, me gire hacia él, enterrándome en su pecho y respirando su olor. Nada me podía calmar mejor que estar de esta manera con Edward.

"Mencione a sus padres y la pobre se puso un poco sensible" la señora Elliot se rió entre dientes, dándome palmaditas en el brazo. "Voy a buscar en el mostrador para tener tus documentos listos mientras te calmas, Bella"

Asentí con la cabeza, lloriqueando también por su respuesta. Edward me llevó a las sillas y me sentó en su regazo, dándome un fuerte abrazo mientras me calmaba.

"Bella, se que vas a pasar por muchos cambios, pero _tienes _que calmarte. No quiero que estés en medio de una discusión de Shakespeare con tus alumnos y de repente derrumbarte delante de ellos"

"Eso sería malo" suspire, limpiando mis mejillas mojadas con mi manga "Pero en mi defensa, no me esperaba lo que me dijo"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que mi mamá debe de estar haciendo una fiesta y diciéndole a todos lo del bebé mientras mi padre se ponía rojo al verla. Es solo que… si ellos estuvieran aquí, eso sería exactamente lo que estarían haciendo, Edward"

"¿Quieres que Alice prepare una fiesta y le pongamos rubor rojo en las mejillas a Jasper?" preguntó Edward, apenas conteniendo su risa.

"No" sonreí, jugando con el cuello de su camisa "Me agrada mucho Jasper como para ponerle dos castigos a la vez"

"Si, ayudar a Alice a planear una fiesta debe ser como una segunda forma de tortura" Edward se rió "Especialmente desde que se contuvo para la boda"

"Ella jura que esta satisfecha"

"Lo se. Y le creo. Ella realmente quería hacer las cosas a un bajo perfil"

"Si, por que esta ahorrando toda la tortura para mi baby shower" me queje.

El se rió, abrazándome estrechamente y enterrando su cara en mi cabello "No voy a dejar que se vaya a los extremos"

"No puedes pararla"

"Aunque puedo hacer mi mejor intento"

"Gracias por eso"

"Cualquier cosa por ti, amor"

Tome su cara en mis manos, queriendo ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Estaban brillando mucho hoy y sabía que él estaba tan emocionado como yo por esta cita con el doctor. Me incliné hacia él, esperando sentir sus labios contra los míos, pero fuimos interrumpidos antes de que me acercara.

"Bella Cullen" llamó la enfermera.

"Esa eres tú" dijo Edward, sonriéndome.

"Esa soy yo" estuve de acuerdo, muy emocionada incluso después de la molesta interrupción. Besé su mejilla y me levante, tomando su mano con la mía y llevándolo conmigo.

"¿Completo el papeleo de antecedentes familiares?" preguntó la enfermera.

"No recibí nada" le dije.

"¿Señora Elliot?" llamó la enfermera.

"Si, Mallory" respondió la señora Elliot.

"Bella Cullen no recibió los papeles de antecedentes médicos" le informo Mallory "El Dr. Johnson quiere que todas las futuras madres llenen esos papeles"

"Yo me encargare de llenar esos papeles" dijo la señora Elliot, guiñándome un ojo "Usare los papeles viejos de su madre para completar el historial"

"Gracias" dije sinceramente, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de llenar muchas de las preguntas por mí cuenta. Una horrible consecuencia de perder a tus padres a temprana edad es darte cuenta de que hay muchas preguntas que nunca les hiciste antes de morir.

"Bien. Sígame señora Cullen" dijo Mallory, avanzando hacia adelante "Sus análisis serán en la sala tres. Señor Cullen, usted puede pasar y tomar asiento mientras tomo su peso y le mido la presión sanguínea"

"Prefiero quedarme con ella, si no le importa" dijo Edward, apretando mi mano de un modo tranquilizador.

Le sonreí mientras me acercaba a la báscula.

"¿Primer bebé, eh?" preguntó Mallory, claramente divertida.

"¿Tan obvio?" pregunte.

"Si" se rió "Esta temblando y no ha soltado su mano, sin embargo, es un poco difícil pesarle correctamente si no lo suelta"

"Lo siento" dijo Edward, su rostro adquirió un ligero color rosa cuando me soltó.

"Esta bien" le aseguró Mallory "Pasa todo el tiempo"

Una vez que mi peso y presión sanguínea estuvieron checados – los dos perfectamente bien – Mallory me dio un taza y me mando al baño mientras ella llevaba a Edward a la sala de exámenes. Después de que llene la taza, la etiquete con mi nombre, y salí a través de una puerta secreta, fui a reunirme con Edward en la sala de exámenes.

Lo encontré sentado en la esquina, y la usual bata para cambiarme estaba sobre la mesa. Fui detrás de una cortina y me senté en un banco, quitándome los zapatos.

"Así que, ¿puedo tener la oportunidad de verte en toda tu gloria?" bromeó Edward.

"Nop. Tienes la oportunidad de ver como me hacen un incómodo examen. Por lo que leí, va a ser un examen físico completo, incluido uno pélvico. No debería tener que soportar la tortura del Papanicolaou, ni si quiera por que ya tuve uno recientemente"

"Bella, algunas de estas herramientas parecen absolutamente aterradoras" señaló Edward, sonando un poco preocupado.

Me reí, estaba acostumbrada a ver lo que había en el mostrador. "Ya sabes cariño, tal vez deberías reconsiderar la escuela médica. En lugar de convertirte en médico, podrías reinventar las herramientas para la medicina de la mujer"

"Podría hacerlo" murmuró, causando que me riera una vez más. En ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector, y de rara mentalidad. Se que solo lo hace por que me ama demasiado.

Salí de detrás de la cortina y modele mi bata para él. "¿Luzco impresionante?" bromeé.

"Tú siempre luces impresionante" me aseguró Edward, dándome una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. "No puedo dejar de pensar lo mucho que Alice odiaría eso" se rió entre dientes.

"Me imagino cuando se embarace, al venir a su primera cita, ver la bata e incendiar el mundo por la falta de moda en el diseño de batas. ¡Se enfurecería!"

Edward saltó de su asiento tan pronto como vio que me disponía a subirme a la mesa de exámenes. Me levantó al estilo nupcial y me puso suavemente sobre la mesa, consiguiendo que me riera, una vez más.

"Edward, no soy rompible, solo estoy embarazada" dije, abrazando su cintura. Me había estado sintiendo cursi últimamente, y por mucho que lo odiara, sabía que por el momento era mejor dejar salir el sentimiento. Podía ser independiente más adelante, cuando no estuviera ansiosa por saber acerca del bebé.

"También eres conocida por ser torpe en la más inocente de las circunstancias, amor"

Y allí estaba la frase para comenzar otro cambio de humor. Levanté la cabeza y lo mire. "No he tenido un accidente en meses y lo sabes"

"¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que me gusta tu puchero?" dijo Edward, poniendo esa sonrisa torcida que siempre me derretía y hacia que lo perdonará. Esa maldita sonrisa todavía tenía el poder de cambiar mi humor de una dirección a otra.

Sonreí y descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor. "Te amo"

"También te amo"

"Bien. Ahora presiona el botón verde en la pared y dile al doctor que ahora puede venir"

"Esta bien" Edward se rió entre dientes, alejándose de mí. Presionó el botón y volvió a tomar asiento en una esquina.

El Dr. Johnson entro rápidamente en la habitación, mirando por encima de mi expediente cuando entro. "Bella Swan quien se convirtió en Bella Cullen y ahora va a ser la mamá Bella" bromeó, sonriéndome.

"Estamos aquí para saber eso" dije, regresándole la sonrisa "Dr. Johnson, el es mi esposo, Edward"

"He escuchado cosas maravillosas de usted, joven" dijo el Dr. Johnson, estrechando la mano de Edward "A propósito, tu padre es un brillante cirujano"

"Si, lo es" estuvo de acuerdo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Apuesto a que si él estuviera en el campo de ginecología y obstetricia, no sería yo quien estuviera con Bella ahora" bromeó el Dr. Johnson.

"No se si sería así" lo interrumpí "Amo a mi suegro, pero algunas cosas deberían ser privadas. Además, usted estuvo en mi nacimiento por lo que es lógico que también este en el de mi bebé"

"Sabes, te he visto crecer a través de los años, Bella, pero ahora más que nunca te pareces mucho a Renee. Ese resplandor maternal también lo tenía ella" me dijo el Dr. Johnson.

"Uh, oh" Edward suspiró cuando mis lágrimas y sollozos se hicieron presentes, una vez más. Corrió a envolverme en sus brazos "Ella ha estado un poco emocional ante la mención de sus padres durante la última semana, más o menos" le explicó al Dr. Johnson.

"Es perfectamente natural" nos aseguró el Dr. Johnson mientras yo continuaba llorando en el hombro de Edward.

Tomo unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente mantuve mis locas emociones bajo control. Edward secó mis mejillas con un pañuelo, sonriéndome dulcemente. Este hombre era perfecto y estaba a punto de pasar por muchas cosas solo por mí. Tenía que asegurarme que su primer día del padre fuera inolvidable… y su regalo de aniversario… y su regalo de cumpleaños… y el regalo de la siguiente Navidad, ya que esta acababa de pasar.

"Bella, deja de sentirte culpable" me ordenó Edward, besando mi frente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunte.

"Tienes esa pequeña línea en medio de tu frente"

"Bella, es completamente natural que te molestes sin razón alguna" dijo el Dr. Johnson "Solo lo empeoraras si te sientes culpable. Además, tú tienes que hacer todo el trabajo duro, no Edward. Seguro, él tendrá que lidiar con lagrimas y antojos a media noche, pero tú tienes que ayudar a que una vida crezca dentro de ti"

Asentí con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, había escuchado esas mismas palabras de Rose y Esme. Edward beso mi mejilla, me dio un cariñoso abrazo y regreso a su lugar.

"Comencemos con el examen, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto el doctor.

"Si, por favor. Estamos ansiosos por saber para cuando tendremos a nuestro bebé" le dije.

"¿Recuerdas la última fecha de tu menstruación?" preguntó, mirando mi expediente de nuevo.

"Fue alrededor del ocho de Noviembre. Estaba tomando antibióticos para la gripe, creemos que es cuando quede embarazada"

"La noche del 14, para ser exactos" agregó Edward con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Intente fulminarlo con la mirada, pero no pude evitar reírme por su mirada "¿Orgulloso de usted mismo, señor?"

"Excesivamente" dijo Edward, riéndose entre dientes.

Negué con la cabeza en su dirección, viendo al Dr. Johnson que le daba vueltas a una rueda de cartón en su mano. "¿Qué es eso?" pregunté.

"Esta es una herramienta muy sofisticada y de alta tecnología para precisar las fechas" dijo el Dr. Johnson, claramente divertido "Y de acuerdo con este maravilloso asistente, debe ser para el 20 de Agosto"

"Exactamente dos meses después de tu cumpleaños, Edward" señalé, con una gran sonrisa. Era emocionante tener en mente una fecha para cuando esperar a nuestro bebé.

"Eso basándonos en la fecha que me diste. Debes tener unas seis semanas. Vamos a hacer un ecografía después de tu examen físico para saber que tan cerca están nuestras suposiciones" nos informó el Dr. Johnson.

Tome una profunda respiración, preparándome mentalmente para la parte menos divertida de la cita. El Dr. Johnson tuvo su cuidado habitual, hablándome a cada paso del examen físico. Edward, literalmente, se sentó en el borde de su asiento durante todo el examen, mirando como si quisiera correr hacia mí cada vez que hacía alguna mínima mueca. Me hubiera gustado sonreírle para que no se preocupara, pero estaba demasiado ocupada siendo revisada.

El Dr. Johnson dejo su bandeja en el fregadero y se lavó las manos, marcando el final de mi tortura. "Bella, todo parece bien. Vamos a hacer la ecografía ahora y tratar de averiguar que tan avanzada estas. Te prometo que será mucho más fácil de lo que fue este examen"

Asentí con la cabeza, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro "Vamos a hacerlo todo hoy"

El Dr. Johnson se puso un par de guantes nuevos y se acercó, con un tubo de gel azul "Edward, puedes estar a su lado a partir de ahora" le dijo, con una sonrisa "Ese primer examen a veces puede ser más duro para el marido que para la mujer, pero solo por poco" añadió, guiñándome un ojo.

Edward estuvo a mi lado en un instante, tomando mi mano fuertemente y besando mi mejilla "Te amo"

"Eso es bueno" bromeé, sonriendo para él.

"Para siempre" prometió, dándome aquella sonrisa que yo tanto amaba.

"Bien, Bella. Esto estará frío" advirtió el Dr. Johnson, levantando la mitad inferior de mi bata de nuevo. Roció una buena cantidad de gel en mi piel, y estaba tan frío como había dicho. Cogió una barra y la presionó contra el gel mientras encendía el monitor. "Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí" el Dr. Johnson movió un poco la barra antes de poner una enorme sonrisa "Justo aquí, donde se ve un granito saltando, esos son los latidos del corazón de su bebé. Es demasiado pronto para oír, pero ese latido es fuerte y saludable. Se que en este momento no parece más que una pelota palpitante, pero eso es sólo por que es muy pronto. Y acerca de lo que ella dijo, tienen razón con la fecha y con que esta de seis semanas. En su próxima cita vamos a ser capaces de escuchar los latidos de su corazón"

Estaba llorando desde que vi la imagen en la pantalla, maravillándome de lo afortunada que era de poder experimentar algo tan milagroso y maravilloso. Iba a ser mamá. Edward y yo íbamos a ser padres, nuestra propia pequeña familia.

Mire hacia Edward, completamente sorprendida al darme cuenta de que sus ojos esmeraldas estaban húmedos mientras miraba la pantalla, mirando el pequeño latido. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, hipnotizados por la cantidad de emoción que me dejaba ver. Edward tendía a lucir siempre calmado, no importaba que estuviera sintiendo, tratando de ser siempre el fuerte en nuestra relación. Por lo general deja caer sus muros cuando estamos solos en nuestra habitación. Para que se vea tan abierto, tan vulnerable como ahora, yo sabia que tenia que ser por que se vio tan afectado por la visión de nuestro bebé como yo.

"¿Cuándo podremos saber que es lo que vamos a tener?" le pregunte al doctor, con mi atención todavía centrada en mi maravilloso esposo.

"¿Tienen alguna preferencia?" pregunto el doctor, sonando divertido de nuevo.

"Un niño seria lindo" contesté, empujando el desordenado cabello bronce de Edward lejos de sus ojos verdes.

Finalmente Edward apartó la mirada de la pantalla y me miró. Puso la sonrisa más grande que jamás le había visto y me empujo dentro de sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente "Te amo" susurró, su normalmente aterciopelada voz sonó ahogada por la emoción.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrase fuertemente "Te amo más"

"No es posible" se rió entre dientes.

El Dr. Johnson se aclaró la garganta, Edward y yo nos reímos cuando nos soltamos el uno al otro "Vamos a ser capaces de saber que van a tener cuando estés alrededor de las 24 semanas, eso si el bebé decide cooperar el día del ultrasonido" dijo el Dr. Johnson.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Edward, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Quería borrar la suave línea de preocupación que se había formado en su frente, pero primero tenia que prestar atención al médico.

"A veces, los bebés son un poco tímidos y se niegan a estar del lado correcto para nosotros. Pueden tardar algunas semanas para que finalmente ellos estén en la posición adecuada para conocer el sexo" explicó el doctor.

"Eso suena como algo que nos pudiera pasar a nosotros" me reí.

"Bueno, a menos de que tengas mas preguntas para mí, ya te puedes ir Bella" dijo el Dr. Johnson, limpiando el gel de mi estómago.

"¡Si! Nauseas matutina. No lo puedo soportar" le dije.

"Tu mamá también las odiaba" el Dr. Johnson se rió entre dientes "Te voy a decir exactamente lo que le dije a ella. Acostúmbrate a comer galletas en la cama antes de levantarte para empezar el día. Además, come en pequeñas porciones, pero más veces. Los líquidos también son importantes. Podría llenar toda una hoja de consejos, pero aquí entre tú y yo, a tu madre nada le funcionó mejor que las galletas"

"Realmente tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo como mi doctor" le dije sinceramente "Nunca me hubiera enterado de esas cosa de mi mamá si usted no me las hubiera dicho" sorbí un poco la nariz.

"Fue una inolvidable mujer, Bella. Justo como tú" replicó el doctor, palmeando mi mano "Ahora vístete, sal de aquí y dale las nuevas noticias a tu familia. Y, Bella, necesitas mucho descanso. Se que tienes trabajo, pero vas a tener que programar una siesta todos los días para recuperar fuerzas. Y no intentes replicar. Tuve a tu madre como paciente e invento todas las excusas posibles para no descansar y aun así las hice tomar su siesta"

"Esta bien" me reí "Además, Edward lo ha escuchado y ahora no dejará que me salte la siesta"

"Muy bien. Te dejaré para que te vistas. La enfermera tiene tu receta de vitaminas prenatales en el mostrador. Quiero que las compres y las empieces a tomar de inmediato. Es importante para que te mantengas saludable" dijo el Dr. Johnson "También pide una cita para dentro de tres semanas. Si tiene alguna duda, o te sientes demasiado cansada sin razón, me llamas de inmediato. ¿Quedo claro, Isabella?"

"Si, señor" me reí entre dientes, encantada de nuevo de que él fuera mi doctor. Sabía que mi bebé y yo estaríamos en buenas manos con él.

"Gracias, Dr. Johnson" dijo Edward, sacudiendo su mano.

"Los veré pronto" dijo el Dr. Johnson y salió de la habitación.

Una vez estuve vestida, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a recoger todo el papeleo. Edward manejó directamente a la farmacia para surtir la receta y finalmente irnos a casa. Tan pronto como entramos en nuestra habitación, me tendí sobre la cama, gimiendo por lo bien que se sentía descansar mis pies. Edward se rió de mí, quitándome los zapatos.

"Quédate aquí" ordeno, saliendo de nuestra habitación. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con un vaso de agua y mis vitaminas.

Me senté solo lo suficiente para tomar el vaso de agua, y luego volví a la comodidad de mi cama. Y entonces decidí que mis pantalones eran demasiado incómodos, por lo que luche con ellos para encontrar la manera de quitármelos mientras mi marido se reía de mí. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada para irritarme con él. Me desabroché el sostén y lo saque por debajo de mi camiseta, acurrucándome en la profundidad de las sábanas.

Unos segundos después Edward se acostó detrás de mí, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y apoyando su mano en mí estomago. Comenzó a repartir besos de mariposa a lo largo de mi cuello mientras que su mano se frotaba en círculos por mi estomago, se sentía increíblemente bien. "Te amo" susurró.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hablar, así que asentí con la cabeza. Este había sido un día muy largo, pero muy feliz y estaba agotada, probablemente por todo lo que lloré en el consultorio. Solo quería estar aquí, en los amorosos brazos de mi marido y no moverme por un largo tiempo.

"Duerme, Bella" susurró Edward antes de empezar a tararear mi nana. Estando tan cansada y con su mano frotando círculos relajantes contra mi piel, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño me venciera.

* * *

**Hola! aqui les adelante un poco el capitulo, gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! La siguiente acualizacion sera el lunes y en ese capitulo al fin sabremos lo que le dijo Edward a Bella en el club para disculparse! xDD Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo!**

**Noemi...**


	9. Close To You LMN

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

_Cerca de Ti_

**Bella POV (Lemmon)**

Cuando me desperté las sombras en la pared eran largas y bajas, dejándome saber que tan tarde era. Me estiré y me di la vuelta, esperando encontrar a Edward, pero sólo encontré mi cama vacía. Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome a donde podría haber ido.

La puerta del baño se abrió contestando mi pregunta. "Hola, dormilona" me saludó con una sonrisa.

Me tomo un momento recordar como hablar, me sentí en la gloria estando tan cerca de un Edward casi desnudo, vistiendo solo sus bóxers gris oscuro. "Te extrañe" dije, estirando mis brazos hacia él.

En pocos segundos Edward estaba conmigo, abrazándome con fuerza. "Te amo" murmuró, sus labios presionados sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello.

"También te amo. Te extrañe."

"Ya lo habías dicho." Se rió entre dientes, levantándose para besar mi frente.

"Y sigue siendo verdad. Hueles bien." Suspire, acercándome más a él.

"Acabo de tomar una ducha."

"¿Tomaste una ducha sin mi?" pregunte, fingiendo estar enojada.

"No me opondría a tomar otra." Bromeó, su voz sonando perfectamente aterciopelada.

Sonreí y bese la parte de su pecho que estaba más cerca de mis labios. "Bien, por que mi estomago se siente pegajoso por el gel y no quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de ti."

"Entonces, definitivamente debemos conservar los recursos limitados de la Tierra y bañarnos juntos." Dijo Edward, rodándonos en la cama y poniéndose en pie conmigo en sus brazos.

"¿Qué esta haciendo, señor Cullen?" pregunte, tratando de no sonreír por sus acciones.

"Bueno, señora Cullen, estoy llevando a mi esposa al baño, donde la desnudare, la meteré a la ducha, y con suerte, ella estará tan agradecida que me permitirá adorar su perfecto cuerpo."

"Creo que eso suena como un excelente plan." Dije, no pude contener mi sonrisa por más tiempo. "Y definitivamente debemos tomar ventaja de eso mientras podamos. Antes de que sea una grande e hinchada ballena, y el sexo en la ducha pase a ser algo del pasado."

"Tú nunca serás una ballena, y será solo por un corto tiempo." Se rió entre dientes, me dejo en el piso y después se volvió a abrir la ducha.

Una vez que él removió toda nuestra ropa, entramos a la ducha juntos. El agua caliente se sentía como una maravillosa cascada por mi espalda. Edward puso su cabeza debajo de la llave, empapando su cabello y después sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

Las gotas de agua estaban más frías que el agua de la ducha y grite por el cambio de temperatura. "Edward." Me reí, tratando de tapar mi cara con mis manos cuando volvió a mover su cabeza hacía mí. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Salió una profunda risa de su pecho y me abrazó, besando mi mejilla "Solo quería escuchar esa maravillosa risa tuya."

Levanté mis brazos, envolviendo su cuello, y presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, presionándome fuertemente, mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro, acariciando suavemente mi cuello con su nariz. "Te amo." Suspiró, sonando sumamente contento.

"También te amo."

Edward comenzó a tararear una canción, una que nuca había escuchado antes, y nos balanceamos juntos bajo la cascada de agua.

Me reí de nuevo "Solo mi maravilloso esposo pensaría en bailar bajo la ducha."

Besó mi hombro, pero no dijo nada por respuesta.

Trate de estar en el momento con él, disfrutando de este maravilloso y dulce gesto, pero la curiosidad se apodero de mi y necesitaba saber algo. Me encogí de hombros, logrando que Edward levantara la cabeza y tome su rostro entre mis manos "Edward, ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando vimos la imagen en el monitor esta mañana?"

Sonrió y besó mi mejilla mojada. "Estaba pensando que era la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida, y que nunca habrá algo con lo que te pueda pagar el milagro que estas trayendo a nuestras vidas"

"Hey, la mitad es tuyo, y lo sabes." Bromeé.

"Si." Se rió entre dientes. "Pero esta creciendo dentro de ti." Agregó, pasando su mano sobre mi estomago y dejándola en esa posición. "Te amo, Bella. Y estoy muy feliz por el bebé."

"Bien." Dije, besando sus labios "Por que en toda mi vida nunca había estado más feliz."

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos verdes brillaron. "¿Es verdad eso que dices?"

"Nunca te mentiría en algo tan importante." Le prometí.

Se las arregló para hacer su sonrisa aun más amplia que antes y presiono nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Amaba los besos de Edward – no es que tuviera algo con que compararlos o que alguna vez quisiera compararlos. Había algo en la manera en que los hacia tiernos y amorosos, pero con gran pasión al mismo tiempo… me hacia derretirme en sus brazos, deseando que nunca necesitara dejar de besarlo.

Me aleje de él mucho antes de lo acostumbrado, me quede sin aliento mientras me aferraba a Edward. "No me agrada mucho hacer eso." Murmuré.

"¿Qué?" se rió entre dientes, probablemente confuso por mi actitud.

"Al parecer, ahora no podre besarte por mucho tiempo." Suspire. "Me siento como si no te hubiera tenido cerca el tiempo suficiente."

"Bueno, podemos tener montones de pequeños besos." Dijo. Inmediatamente comenzó a llenar mi cuello con pequeños besos, succionando ligeramente mi piel.

"No me dejes marca." Suspire, inclinando la cabeza para darle más acceso a mi cuello. "A Emm no le agradaría"

"Tu hermano de miedo se fue a casa ayer, amor." Se rió entre dientes. "Puedo marcarte todo lo que quiera."

"Esta bien, pero tú tienes que explicarle la marca a mis estudiantes."

"Son estudiantes de universidad, Bella. Saben que significa."

"Edward." Le advertí.

"Te compraré blusas de cuello alto." murmuró, mientras continuaba asaltando mi cuello.

"Odio el cuello alto."

Suspiró antes de depositar un último beso en mi cuello. "Esta bien, tú ganas."

"De todas formas, el resto de mi cuerpo se empezaba a sentir descuidado." Bromeé, escondiendo mi sonrisa de él.

"Oh, bueno definitivamente no puedo permitir eso." Dijo, antes de levantar mi barbilla y cubrir mis labios con los suyos.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a viajar a través de mis costados y se ahuecaron en mis pechos, tal como lo había hecho miles de veces antes. Solo que esta vez, me dolió. Me alejé de él, maldiciendo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, luciendo completamente en pánico. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

"Duele." Me quejé, sin quitar mis brazos cruzados frente a mí.

"¿Qué duele?"

"Cuando presionaste mis pechos." Explique.

"No creo que los estuviera _presionando_, pero igual lo siento. ¿Te han estado molestando últimamente?"

"Solo con un poco de dolor, pero no le he estado prestando atención a todo lo que me ha estado pasando."

"Bella, tienes que prestar atención a todo lo que sientes." Me advirtió, poniéndome cariñosamente dentro de sus brazos. "Se que te preocupas por no ser egoísta, pero es el momento en tu vida en que tienes que ser _egoísta_. ¿Entendiste?"

"Si." Gemí.

"Si eso te molesta demasiado, piénsalo de este modo: te ocupas de nuestro bebé, ocupándote de ti misma."

"Eso suena mejor."

Edward bajo su cabeza para quedar a mi altura. "Entonces, ¿Por qué todavía luces enojada?"

"Por que tengo que ir de compras. Y te lo advierto ahora, Edward Culle. Si dejas que Alice se entere que fuimos de compras sin ella, en serio lo lamentaras."

"¿Por qué vamos a ir sin ella?" pregunto, luciendo completamente confundido.

"Por que este no es un tipo de compras que me sentiría cómoda haciendo con ella. Sin hablar de que haría un espectáculo por eso."

"Bella, por favor. No puedo leer tu mente y estas hablando en círculos."

"Necesito nuevos sujetadores, Edward. Parte de la razón es que estoy tan hinchada que me duele usar los que tengo."

"¿Y no habías mencionado eso antes por que…?" preguntó, con un familiar aspecto de enojado en su rostro. No podía soportar escuchar que yo me había negado a algo por ninguna razón. Siempre estaba centrándose en que yo fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que yo podría querer o necesitar. Era increíblemente dulce por su parte, pero también un poco molesto por que yo no necesitaba o quería mucho – solo lo quería a él.

"Por que estamos en medio de las vacaciones, en casa, con nuestra familia, por un corto periodo de tiempo y fue una de las ultimas cosas en mi lista de cosas por hacer."

"Isabella." Suspiró.

"No uses ese tono conmigo." Declaré, sintiéndome culpable por todas las emociones por las que lo había hecho pasar a lo largo del día. "Te prometí ponerme a mí en primer lugar, pero dame un descanso. Siento que la idea de comprar un nuevo sujetador con Alice me asusto lo suficiente para mantenerme con los viejos, pero antes de estar mucho tiempo con el exuberante duendecillo prefiero tirarme del cabello. Y con la forma en que he estado sintiéndome últimamente…" no pude terminar mi oración, solo empecé a llorar una vez más. Estúpidas emociones. Estúpido sujetador. Estúpidas compras.

"Bella, relájate." Me arrulló Edward, manteniéndome cerca. "Esta bien. Tendremos cuidado para ir juntos y Alice nunca lo sabrá. Te lo prometo."

"Lo siento. Mi estado de ánimo esta totalmente arruinado."

"Hey, vine aquí queriendo estar cerca de ti. La última vez que mire, estabas desnuda y en mis brazos, que parece bastante cerca de ti."

"¿Cómo haces para hacerlo siempre?" solloce, relajándome contra él.

"¿Hacer que?"

"Decir las cosas perfectas para hacerme sentir mejor."

"Es mi trabajo."

"Bueno, realmente eres bueno en eso." Me reí, limpiando mis lágrimas. "Como en el club. ¿Cómo llegaste a esas palabras tan rápido?"

"Viviendo contigo, y procesando rápido lo que piensas, he aprendido a saber que decir. Eso, y que la verdad es fácil de decir."

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonreí. "Dímelo de nuevo, por favor"

"¿Toda la disculpa o solo el final?" pregunto, con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre me derretía.

"Todo."

"Isabella, lo siento. Siento que no haya nada que me asuste tanto como una vida sin ti, y eso me convierta en un tirano y un estúpido. Siento hacer las cosas para ti más estresantes y no menos. Siento que mis intentos para protegerte siempre parecen frustrarte y arruinar tu buen humor. Lo siento, no parece ser lo correcto por decir o hacer por que nunca he sido un marido o un padre antes y no hay ningún libro en el mundo que me pueda explicar tu maravillosa y compleja mente. Bella, te amo demasiado, y tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo. Eres fuerte, inteligente, independiente e increíblemente maravillosa y tengo que aprender a recordar eso, sin importar cuanto me asuste. Todo lo que quiero esta noche es estar cerca de ti, aunque no lo merezca, por favor no te enojes tanto como para querer pasar la noche alejada de mí. Tú significas más para mí que las simples palabras que pueda decir y te prometo calmarme y retractarme. Te amo, Isabella."

"Eres un mentiroso." Me reí entre dientes, besando ligeramente sus labios. "Puedes transmitirme tantas cosas con una simple palabra. Y solo tu eres capaz de inventar un discurso frente a una mujer embarazada."

"Gracias." Se rió entre dientes, besando mi frente "Ahora, vamos a limpiarte antes de que el agua caliente se acabe." Estiro las manos detrás de mí y cogió la esponja, entregándomela.

Levante una ceja, esperando su explicación: nunca me daba la esponja, ni quiera la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos.

"No estoy seguro de los lugares que están sensibles en estos momentos, así que pensé que estaría bien que te lavaras tú." Explico.

"Mis sentimientos están más sensibles que mis pechos, así que antes de que necesites darme un nuevo discurso, creo que es mejor que pongas algo de jabón en la esponja y te ocupes en lavarme." Le dije.

"Definitivamente esto va a ser una interesante experiencia." Se rió entre dientes, agarrando la botella de jabón corporal con aroma a fresas.

"¡Acostúmbrate, papá! Tenemos algunos meses más para lidiar con este embarazo." Le dije, poniendo un poco de acondicionador en mi cabello mientras él terminaba con la esponja.

"Sus deseos, mis ordenes, mami." Se rió entre dientes.

Una vez que termine con mi cabello, el giro su dedo y seguí sus instrucciones, volteándome para darle la espalda. Movió mi cabello hacia mi hombro y tiernamente comenzó a frotar mi cuello y espalda.

"Estoy encantado de que me dejes hacer esto." Dijo, frotando la esponja en suaves círculos en la parte baja de mi espalda.

"Eso dices ahora." Suspire, amaba la forma en que mis músculos se relajaban debajo de su tacto. "Solo espera hasta que este enorme y no pueda ver mis propios pies."

"Entonces, hare esto, pero lo hare aun mejor, te describiré tus pies y te hare saber lo que están haciendo."

"Ed-ward." Me reí.

"Bel-la." Se rió entre dientes, había pasado a la parte trasera de los muslos y pantorrillas. "Te amo, Bella. No me importa cuanto peso ganes. Solo me importa que tú y el bebé estén sanos"

"Quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que prometas contestarme con la verdad."

"¿Esto es un truco para ver como reacciono al verte llorar una vez más?" golpeo la parte trasera de mi pierna "Gírate por favor."

"No." Dije, volteándome hacia él y viendo dentro de esas esmeraldas verdes que tanto amaba. "Estoy siendo seria y espero no llorar."

"Bien." Replico, con una cautelosa mirada de curiosidad en su rostro. "¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"

"¿Cómo se siente realmente Emmett por el bebé?"

Edward de pronto pareció muy interesado en mis piernas mientras lavaba la espinilla y la rodilla. "Bella, sabes que Emmett te ama mucho."

"Lo se."

"Y sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti, como si fueras su hija y no su hermana menor."

"También estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"Tiene algunas… _preocupaciones_, pero en general, _esta_ feliz por el bebé y por nosotros."

"¿Cuáles son sus preocupaciones?"

"Para empezar, le gustaría vernos en nuestra propia casa antes de que llegue el bebé. Esta preocupado sobre si regresaras a enseñar después de que el bebé nazca. Básicamente, quiere asegurarse de que estas completa y verdaderamente feliz y que no te conformes con nada debido al bebé."

"Como si tú _alguna vez_ de dejaras conformarme con _algo._" Grite, causando que el sonido hiciera eco en el cerrado espacio. "Lo siento."

"Esta bien." Me aseguró Edward cuando se levanto y me sostuvo en sus brazos. "Se que estarás furiosa justo ahora, solo trata de calmarte antes de hablar con él. Realmente solo desea lo mejor en su corazón."

"No, ese eres tú. Emmett solo quiere tener el _control._"

"No, Bella. Él y yo hablamos y se disculpo por interponerse en nuestras decisiones en el pasado. Realmente quiere hacer lo mejor para ti. El ofreció que arregláramos la casa de tus padres y la vendiéramos, y luego repartir las ganancias y así poder comprar nuestra propia casa."

"¿Realmente dijo eso?" pregunte, queriendo tanto a Emmett por aceptarlo. Nunca había perdonado totalmente a Edward por la forma en que nos fugamos para casarnos, le gustaba pensar que cualquier cosa que dijera Edward había hecho que me fuera, conociendo muy bien lo obstinada que podía ser. Y yo no quería nada más que llegara la noche en que me convirtiera en la Señora de Edward Cullen, de modo que era exactamente lo que había hecho. Edward nos había llevado a las Vegas y nos habíamos casado en una linda y pequeña capilla.

"Si, amor. Lo hizo." Dijo Edward, regresando mi atención a él.

Pude decir por el rostro de Edward que estaba siendo completamente honesto; no es que alguna vez me mintiera, más bien me endulzaba la verdad "El oso." Sollocé, luchando contra las lágrimas. "Puede ser realmente dulce en ocasiones"

"Él te ama, Bella."

"Si, pero tú me amas más." Dije, sonriendo para él. ¡Mierda, estos cambios de humor me molestan! Necesitaba encontrar la manera de controlarlos. Tal vez llame esta noche a Rose.

"Absolutamente." Edward se rió entre dientes. Bajo su cabeza y me besó dulcemente, pero en este momento yo quería algo más que dulzura.

Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior y recibí un maravilloso gemido por respuesta. "Te amo."

"También te amo. Deja de distraerme para poder terminar esta ducha mientras el agua todavía este caliente." Dijo.

"Si, señor." Me reí entre dientes.

Edward fue extra cuidadoso cuando lavo mi pecho y estomago, sabiendo muy bien que me estaba llevando a un frenesí. Pero todo estaba bien, se lo regresaría pronto. Me comporte por el resto de mi sensual ducha e incluso después de que me sacara para secarme, aunque fue muy duro mantener mis manos para mi misma en es momento.

Envolví mi cuerpo en una grande, suave y esponjosa toalla y me dirigí a la habitación, dejando a Edward solo en el baño. Rápidamente llegue a mi tocador y saque el camisón azul oscuro de seda que me había regalado Edward por navidad. La pase sobre mi cabeza, tirando de las partes que se pegaban en mi piel aun húmeda, hasta que estuvo bien puesta y abrazando cada parte de mí. Rápidamente me subí a la cama y me estire, descansando la espalda contra la cabecera. Hice mi cara tan inocente como podía y espere a que llegara Edward y descubriera su sorpresa.

"Así que, ¿te sientes bien para discutir sobre la casa ahora?" pregunto Edward, saliendo del baño con sus bóxers y con una toalla sobre su cabeza.

"Podemos hablar si quieres." Dije, tratando de no reírme. Siempre me sentía un poco tonta tratando de seducirlo, a pesar de que el juraba que ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo.

"Bueno, yo…" fue todo lo que dijo, por que tiro la toalla de su cabeza y encontró su sorpresa.

"¿Su estado sin palabras significa que se me ve tan bien como pensaste que lo haría?" pregunte.

"Es mejor." contesto sin aliento.

Estuvo en la cama tan rápido que me fue difícil verlo cuando cruzo la habitación. Sus manos agarraban mis caderas posesivamente y sus labios se movían ansiosamente contra los míos. Su lengua apenas acaricio mis labios y yo los abrí ansiosamente para él, dejando que su lengua explorara y se apoderara de la mía.

Sin embargo, no llegamos a disfrutar del beso por mucho tiempo. Tuve que separarme para tomar un poco de aire fresco. A Edward pareció no importarle, movió sus labios al hueco detrás de mi oreja y beso cada parte de mi cuello. Mis manos fueron a su cabello, enredándolos en su sedosidad y guiándolo para dirigir sus besos a donde más los quería.

"Edward." Suspire, amando la sensación de tenerlo contra mí.

"¿Demasiado peso?" pregunto, inmediatamente alejándose de mí.

"No, era perfecto." Hice un puchero. "Regresa."

Se rió entre dientes, pero se acerco, presionando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el mío. Agarre sus hombros y me permitió ponerlo tan solo un poco más cerca de mí. Me reí entre dientes, pensando en lo sobreprotector que Edward podía llegar a ser, pero mi risa fue rápidamente olvidad cuando él presiono sus labios contra mi piel. Mi piel hormigueaba donde sus manos y labios me tocaban, como siempre lo hacia. Me pregunte si esto era por lo mucho que nos amábamos el uno al otro, o si era solo por que se traba de Edward. No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo si fuera por él, después de todo prácticamente era perfecto. Y no por que hiciera todo bien la primera vez. Era por que él nunca dejaba de intentar hacer lo mejor para nosotros. Un simple "Lo siento" estaría bien para mí, pero Edward siempre era un gran esposo, queriendo que supiera lo mucho que sentía el gran error que había cometido.

Comenzó a besar mi hombro, moviéndose lentamente a través de mi cuerpo hacia mi otro hombro. Mis manos viajaron hacia abajo, hacia sus caderas, amaba la forma en que se sentían sus tensos muslos bajo mis dedos. Había conseguido enganchar los dedos en su cintura cuando se alejó de nuevo. Un gemido se me escapó y Edward se rió de mi impaciencia.

"Paciencia, Isabella." Sabia que intentaba sonar severo, pero podía ver en sus maravillosos ojos verdes que quería esto tanto como yo. Él estaba tratando de ser el Edward protector.

"Edward, por favor no me trates diferente. Al menos no en esta área. Necesito sentir que esta única parte de nuestra vida juntos no sufrirá un gran cambio"

"Tonta Bella." Suspiro, apretándome fuertemente contra él. "No puedo ignorar el hecho de que estas cargando a nuestro bebé y necesito tratarte con cuidado."

"Tú no puedes herirme o al bebé, Edward." Puse mi mano contra su mejilla y mire dentro de sus ojos verdes. "Nunca podrías herirme."

Se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Por qué siempre me pides cosas que no te puedo dar?"

"Puedes hacerlo, pero no quieres por que estas en modo Edward protector. Pero yo quiero al esposo Edward que ama a su esposa y quiere tener _maravilloso _sexo con ella."

Edward enterró su rostro en mi cabello, tratando de esconder su resoplido, pero fue demasiado fuerte para que funcionara.

"¿Por favor, Edward?" susurre, pasando mis cortas uñas por su espalda. "Por favor ámame."

"Te amo, Bella." Dijo, levantando su cabeza y mirándome. "Te amo más que cualquier cosa o persona en todo el mundo."

"Entonces ámame como normalmente lo haces, al menos por esta noche. Por favor."

"Vas a ser mi muerte, Isabella Cullen." Replicó, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Sonreí por mi victoria cuando sus labios comenzaron a acercarse a los míos. El beso fue todo lo que yo quería de él, lleno de amor, ternura y tanta pasión que hacia que mi cabeza girara…o tal vez era que me olvide de respirar, de nuevo.

Muy lentamente, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizar el camisón sobre mi cuerpo, y finalmente lo saco por mi cabeza. Sus ojos vagaron a través de cada centímetro de piel expuesta y sus labios le siguieron después. Finalmente, detuvo la dulce tortura para poner un ardiente beso en mis labios y me pregunte si esto era algo parecido al cielo. Por supuesto, en cualquier lugar donde estuviera Edward era el cielo para mí.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos, se quedo atacando mi sensitiva piel, moviéndose a lo largo de mi cuello y detrás de mi oreja "Te amo" susurro tan bajito que las palabras parecieron perderse.

Edward estaba disfrutando de su lento avance, moviendo sus labios a través de cada pulgada de mi pecho y estomago, mientras que yo quería que se diera prisa para ya sentirlo dentro de mí. Nada podía compararse a ser uno con él y que su cuerpo se moviera en sincronía con el mío. Piensa en la cosa más increíble que hayas sentido en toda tu vida, multiplícalo por cien y serás capaz de entender lo que él me hace sentir.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Edward levanto su cabeza y en silencio me pidió permiso con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Asentí con la cabeza lo mejor que pude y él sonrió, regresando finalmente sus labios a los míos y deslizándose lentamente dentro de mí. Mi gemido fue tan profundo y fuerte que sabía que tendría que estar avergonzada, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado como para que me importara. Me estaba ahogando de placer por la forma en que Edward me hacia el amor y no me importaba que alguien pudiera oírnos. Ya me preocuparía más tarde, y probablemente estaría roja por días, pero en este momento, solo tenía la sensación de llegar al borde con el hombre que amaba.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, esta versión más dulce y lenta de hacer el amor era casi mejor que la forma en que normalmente estamos juntos. No era tan difícil respirar por lo que fue mucho más fácil contestar a todos los susurros de amor con los que Edward me lleno. Una parte de mi quería sentirse molesta por su engaño, nunca prometió realmente hacer lo que le había pedido, así que era libre de establecer el ritmo que él quisiera. Pero, ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada con alguien que se preocupa en hacerme feliz?

Mi liberación se produjo segundos después de la última estocada, dándome fuerte y duro, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de placer. Estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera estaba segura de si Edward se había venido conmigo o no. Probablemente me sentiría culpable por eso más tarde, pero ahora mismo, estaba feliz de estar en sus brazos.

Cuando la coherencia regreso a mí, me encontraba descansado en su jadeante pecho, con sus manos acariciando mi pelo "Te amo, Isabella Cullen" dijo, amor y ternura goteaban de cada palabra dicha con su aterciopelada voz.

"También te amo" suspire, demasiado cansada para decir algo más o para moverme.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato antes de que Edward dijera que era hora de prepararnos para la cena. Esa mañana Esme había mencionado que quería cocinar para nosotros para que no intentáramos bajar las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente salimos de la cama – jugamos a "un minuto más" alrededor de 10 minutos – Edward y yo vestidos en nuestras pijamas, planeando pasar el resto de la noche en la casa. Bajamos las escaleras y encontramos a Esme en la cocina, cocinando algo que olía espectacular, por lo menos para mí.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunte, viéndola agitar el bote que tenia delante de ella.

"Tengo pollo y brócoli en el horno y estoy haciendo ejotes para acompañarlo" contesto.

"Huele maravilloso" le dije.

"Gracias, querida" dejo la cuchara y se volvió hacia nosotros, riéndose un poco "Veo que ustedes dos disfrutaron su día libre"

"El Dr. Johnson dije que tenia que hacer que Bella descansará lo suficiente" dijo Edward, apretándome en sus brazos "Creemos que estar en pijamas es una buena idea para conseguirlo"

Sonreí y fruncí los labios, viendo su sonrisa crecer cada vez más antes de que finalmente se inclinara y me besara.

"Es bueno verlos tan felices" dijo Esme.

Edward sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios "Es fácil ser feliz con Bella"

"Esme, criaste a un perfecto hijo" le dije, apretando los brazos de Edward más a mi alrededor.

"Tuvo sus días" se rió entre dientes.

"Gracias, mamá" dijo Edward, rodando sus ojos.

"Bueno, tuviste una breve temporada en la que ni siquiera dejabas que tu propia madre te abrazara" dijo Esme, golpeando su brazo con el paño de la cocina.

"Supongo que me lo merecía" admitió "Pero para suerte de todos Bella entro en nuestras vida ¿eh?"

"Claro" acordó Esme, sonriéndome dulcemente "Entonces, ¿Cuándo espero poder abrazar a mi nieto?"

Me reí, sin esperar que esas fueran las siguientes palabras en salir de su boca "De acuerdo con el Dr. Johnson, debe ser alrededor del 20 de Agosto"

"Entonces estas en tu sexta semana. Tienes que lidiar con las nauseas matutinas. ¿Te dio algún consejo que no hayas escuchado ya de Rosalie y de mi?" pregunto.

"No realmente" replique "Dijo que lo único que funciono con mi mamá fue comer galletas antes de levantarse y comenzar el día. No puedo creer lo mucho que recuerda sobre mis padres"

"Entre el doctor y la enfermera, Bella paso la mayor parte de su cita llorando" bromeó Edward, acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz.

"Lo que significa que Edward paso la mayor parte del tiempo abrazándome y tratando de que me calmara" me reí entre dientes "Pero fue lindo aprender esas cosas sobre mi mamá. ¡Y también hizo una ecografía, Esme!" agregue, entusiasmándome de nuevo "Sin embargo no hay mucho que ver, pero pudimos ver el ritmo cardiaco del bebé. ¡Fue increíble! Y el Dr. Johnson dijo que podríamos escucharlo en nuestra siguiente cita"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde los días en que yo estaba embarazada de Alice y Edward" reflexionó Esme.

"Hola familia" saludó Carlisle.

"Hola querido" dijo Esme, para después abrazarlo fuertemente "Los niños estaban contándome sobre su cita con el doctor esta mañana"

"¿Cómo les fue?" pregunto Carlisle, besando mi mejilla y sacudiendo la mano de Edward.

"Bien" respondió Edward "Bella y el bebé están muy bien por el momento. Tiene seis semanas y nacerá alrededor del 20 de Agosto. El Dr. Johnson nos dio una lista de consejos para las nauseas matutinas de Bella, le receto vitaminas y mucho descanso"

"Bueno, parece que se tomaron la parte del descanso muy seriamente" bromeó Carlisle, apuntando a nuestras pijamas.

"Estamos disfrutando la calma después de la tormenta que son Alice y Emmett" me reí entre dientes.

"Si, definitivamente la casa esta en calma ahora" agrego Esme "Y el lunes probablemente los extrañaremos a todos de nuevo"

"Lunes" me queje "Regreso al trabajo"

"Pensé que querías regresar al trabajo" cuestiono Edward.

"Quiero. Amo a mis estudiantes. Solo que no espero con interés la reunión con el jefe de mi departamento. Tengo que hacerle saber que necesitara un remplazo para mi al comenzar el otoño" explique.

"Él entenderá, Bella. Estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún problema con eso"

"Lo se, pero aun estoy nerviosa" le dije.

"No podrías ser nuestra Bella si no te pusieras nerviosa por algo" bromeó Carlisle, guiñándome un ojo.

"Si, supongo" me reí entre dientes. Apreté los brazos de Edward ya que todavía me sostenían con fuerza "Realmente me quiero sentar, así que déjame ir o muéveme a la mesa"

Edward se rió entre dientes cuando me soltó "Cuidado cuando camines por ti misma"

Le saque la legua y se rió en respuesta.

"Edward, no molestes a Bella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se cayo" me defendió Esme.

"Si, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con estilo" respondió Edward, sonriendo mientras me miraba.

"Segur, seguro" suspire "Diviértanse a costa de la pobre mujer embarazada que probablemente terminara con peor equilibrio en los próximos meses"

Edward camino hacia mí y presiono sus labios en mi frente "No te molestes, amor. Voy a estar ahí para atraparte si tu torpeza regresa"

"Te amo, Edward" dije sinceramente, levantando mis brazos para un abrazo.

Instantáneamente acepto mi requerimiento, apretándome fuertemente "También te amo, Isabella"

Pude escuchar todas las promesas detrás de esas simples palabras que hacían a mi corazón ir más rápido. Edward iba a estar conmigo en cada paso a través de este embarazo y más allá. Siempre y cuando tuviera a Edward a mi lado, no había nada que temer. O al menos eso era lo que creía.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que esten bien y que disfruten de las vacaciones... ¿Soy solo yo o la disculpa de Edward fue perfecta? jejeje hasta el momento este capitulo ha sido mi favorito! :D**

**¿Alguien recuerda cuantos capitulos tenia la otra traduccion, o algo que recuerden sea lo ultimo que leyeron? Quiero saber masomenos cuantos capitulos faltan para apurarme y empezar con los capitulos que no estaban en la traduccion de Bani93..**

**Bueno, espero haber echo un buen trabajo con la traduccion Cx . Gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos y a las que solo leen. Alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario no duden en decirmelo, recuerden que los reviews con el unico medio que tengo para saber si le esta gustando o no la traduccion. :)**

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE_: LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE LA SIGUIENTE ACUTUALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA Y DE "3 plus 3 equals 6" SERA HASTA EL DIA 15 DE ENERO, LA RAZON: VIAJARE POR VACACIONES Y AUNQUE ME LLEVE LA LAPTOP PARA ADELANTARLE LA VERDAD NO CREO TENER TIEMPO LIBRE, EN SERIO LO SIENTO POR HACERLAS ESPERAR.**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO DESEANDOLES A TODAS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE BENDICIONES! :D**


	10. Making Repairs

****

Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

_Haciendo Reparaciones._

**Bella POV**

Estaba mirando el armario – esta bien, se que en realidad era evidente, pero ¡maldición! Era muy frustrante. Había ido de compras con Edward solo por ropa de maternidad. Ok, quizás en realidad había sido hace un par de semanas. Pero, ¿Cómo diablos había ganado el suficiente peso para que no me quedaran mis jeans?

Una vez más, trate de que el botón entrara en el estúpido agujero… y aun así no pude. Pataleé de modo de salir de los pantalones, tuve una pelea con ellos al tratar de quitármelos, pero finalmente los pude aventar al estúpido armario. No se fueron tan lejos como quería y una de las piernas quedo fuera del armario. Y como era una frustrada mujer embarazada… me senté y comencé a llorar. No es extraño que Rose pasará tanto tiempo en casa al comienzo de su embarazo – no quería que viéramos cuán loca la ponían las hormonas. ¡Y ahora yo lo estaba viviendo!

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa querida?" pregunto Esme, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. No la había escuchado entrar en la habitación.

"Eh, Esme. ¡Es todo!" lloré, aferrándome a ella "Tengo que ajustarme a Edward. No puedo dejar de comer o comer tanto como quiero. Me mantengo detrás de todo por que tengo que tomar esas malditas siestas. Y para colmo, ¡no puedo encontrar unos pantalones que me queden para usar hoy!"

"Se algo que te va a animar, Bella. ¿Te gustaría saber que es?" preguntó Esme, con su calmada y maternal voz. Me relaje en sus brazos, encantada de tenerla conmigo durante mi crisis. "Te vas a sorprender cuando te des cuenta de lo fácil que es esto y te va a hacer sentir mucho mejor" continuó Esme "Bella, vas a tener un bebé. En este momento dentro de ti hay una parte tuya y una de Edward, y el bebé va a ser la cosa más hermosa para ti el resto de tu vida."

"Pero yo…"

"Oh, silencio, niña" Esme se rió entre dientes, abrazándome y meciéndome como cualquier madre haría con su hija molesta "Tu cuerpo esta en cambio constante y ajustándose para ayudar a que esa nueva vida crezca. No te vas a sentir como tú misma por unas semanas más, pero tú _estarás _ahí, Bella. Solo necesitas un poco de ayuda para seguir adelante. Ahora, una de las cosas que hice fue guardar toda mi ropa normal para no encontrarla accidentalmente cuando buscará mi ropa de maternidad. Mantiene lejos la tentación de intentar usar tu ropa normal, y también te mantiene lejos de agarrar los pantalones equivocados y hacerte un manojo de nervios por nada." Esme se inclinó hacia adelante y agarro el malvado par de pantalones. Sacó la etiqueta la y la revisó. "Justo como sospeche" se rió entre dientes "Cometí este error tres veces antes de guardar toda mi ropa normal" Me enseñó la etiqueta y sentí que mi mandíbula se caía. ¡Todo este problema por agarrar un par de pantalones equivocados!

"Edward y Emmett se burlarán de mí" murmuré.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién les va a decir? Por que, personalmente, no creo que esto sea asunto suyo. Ellos no son, y nunca serán, una mujer embarazada tratando de ajustarse para mantener dos vidas en un cuerpo. Pueden tomar sus pequeñas opiniones masculinas y ponerlas donde el Sol nunca llega."

"¡Esme!" jadeé, nunca antes la había escuchado hablar así.

"Bella, querida. Antes que nada soy mujer" se rió entre dientes, besando mi frente. "Y en defensa de Edward, que debo hacerlo por obligación maternal, su padre tampoco hizo las cosas bien en el primer intento. Provoco, accidentalmente, muchas veces mis lágrimas cuando estaba embarazada de Alice. Con Edward, Carlisle trabajo muy duro para mantener las lágrimas lejos."

"Edward esta asustado." Susurré. Una parte de mi estaba preocupada de que al decir las palabras en voz alta se hicieran más reales de lo que eran.

"Estoy segura de que lo esta, querida. Convertirte en padre por primera vez es algo muy alarmante para casi todos los hombres. Pero debes saber lo feliz que esta y que va a superar con creces sus preocupaciones."

"No es la paternidad lo que lo tiene asustado, Esme. Soy yo. Tengo malos genes."

"¿De que cosa estas hablando, cariño?" preguntó Esme, inclinando mi rostro hacia ella igual que muchas veces antes lo había hecho Edward.

"Mi familia tuvo problemas con los embarazos. Muchos abortos involuntarios, malos nacimientos y esas cosas." No estaba del todo sorprendida cuando ella no contestó nada. "Por supuesto que ya lo sabias. Él quería la opinión médica de Carlisle, y en esta casa no tenemos secretos. ¡Bueno, dime algo! Dime lo tonta que he sido, incluso por caminar en mi condición. Yo debería estar en reposo en la cama, dejando a Edward guardar mis pies y manos."

"¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! Y yo, personalmente, me enfrentaré a cualquiera que se atreva a decir tal cosa. Isabella, tu no eres tu familia. Si, el historial médico te afecta, pero siempre y cuando sigas las instrucciones de tu doctor, estarás bien. No esta todo en los genes, cariño. En mi familia no había abortos involuntarios, pero perdí un bebé antes de Alice y dos antes de Edward. Y después perdí la oportunidad de tener más."

"¿Qué crees que fue diferente con Alice y Edward?"

"Bueno, con el primer bebé, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta que lo perdí. Con Alice, me sentía como si no hubiera fuerza en la Tierra capaz de impedirle venir al mundo. El primer bebé después de ella, ya lo daba por sentado, pensando que estaba fuera de peligro, y el segundo bebé… creo que me preocupe demasiado de que fuera a morir. Cuando finalmente me embarace de Edward, decidí disfrutar cada pequeña parte del embarazo tanto como durara. Creo que fue por eso por que es tan calmado." Se rió entre dientes.

"¿Crees que funcionara si hago eso? ¿Solo disfrutar del embarazo y no preocuparme por nada?"

"Creo que aunque funcione o no, es lo que debes hacer. Se que por ahora es difícil con las nauseas y lo sentimental que estas por todo, pero eso pasará pronto, Bella."

"¿Edward todavía me amara estos meses a partir de ahora?"

"¿Qué es lo que te lleva a hacer esa pregunta tan tonta?" se rió Esme.

"En este momento no soy su Bella. Estoy de mal humor, y lloro por todo, y le _grito_, Esme. Creo que esta mañana realmente escapo"

"¿Podrías decirme que paso?"

"Bueno, estaba sentada enfrente del inodoro, esperando para ver si ya habían pasado las nauseas. Edward me pregunto que quería para desayunar. Le dije que comería algo después, y comenzó a hablar de la nutrición y que el desayuno era la parte más importante del día. Así que le dije que tomara su desayuno y… bueno, hiciera esa cosa del sol que hablamos antes."

"Mi tonto, tonto hijo" Esme se rió entre dientes "Su padre cometió un error similar cuando estaba embarazada de Alice. Solo que él se fue un paso más. Entró en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida para el desayuno. El olor me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y fue todo lo que tomo para derrumbar mi humor. Le dije 'Carlisle Cullen, si tu no sacas esa comida fuera de aquí en este instante, estarás quitando tiras de tocino de los lugares más extraños cuando acabe contigo'."

"¡No es cierto!" jadeé, mirando a Esme. Siempre parecía tan dulce y calmada.

"Si, es cierto" se rió, poniendo mi pelo detrás de mi oreja "No era yo misma esa mañana. Era una hormonal mujer embarazada, con un débil estomago y mal temperamento."

"¿Te perdono Carlisle por lo que paso esa mañana?"

"Por supuesto que lo hizo, cariño. Él sabía que no importaba lo que dijera en ese momento, yo todavía lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Ya vez, algunas mujeres tienen un perfecto y glorioso embarazo sin una pizca de nauseas o mal humor. Y aquí tú y yo, luchando contra los cambios y la culpa por nuestra conducta. Y esta Rosalie, que disfrutó siendo tratada como una frágil reina. Ella sabía que era el único momento en su vida que podía ser un poco egoísta sin sentirse culpable por eso, ya que todo era por el bebé."

"Y Rose y Emm están más enamorados que nunca." Murmuré, pensando en que casi nunca estaban el uno sin el otro. "¿Crees que a Edward le gustaría que les llevara el almuerzo a él y a Emmett?" pregunté, mirando a Esme.

"Creo que les encantaría. Te ayudo a prepararlo y vamos juntas. Así, puedes tener unos minutos a solas con Edward mientras mantengo ocupado a Emmett."

"Gracias, Esme" dije sinceramente, abrazándola con fuerza.

"No tienes que agradecerlo, Bella"

**Edward POV**

"Date prisa, Tutor-boy" grito Emmett, mirándome desde el techo "El techo no se va a reparar solo."

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer esto?" pregunte, comenzando a subir la escalera.

"Hace mucho tiempo con mi papá" Emmett se encogió de hombros "Él reparaba todo aquí. Charlie era una especie de hombre multiusos. Él parecía saber como reparar cualquier cosa que se rompiera o necesitara un poco de atención."

"Bella esta comenzando a hablar más y más de ellos." Mencioné.

Emmett tenía un clavo entre sus dientes y sus grandes manos estaban intentando poner bien una teja, por lo que sólo gruñó.

"Ella estaba feliz de escuchar que ibas a reparar la casa conmigo."

La cabeza de Emmett hizo un pequeño asentimiento mientras ponía un clavo en el azulejo.

"Ella me grito de nuevo."

Emmett resopló y volvió su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti, Edward? Que muy rara vez te andas por las ramas, pero cuando lo haces, lo haces con estilo."

"¿Qué significa?"

"Significa que tu haz querido hablarme de que mi pequeña hermana te grito desde el momento que llegaste a mi casa. Eres demasiado gallina para decirlo antes."

"Tú eres el que prometió que patearía mi trasero si la molestaba."

"Así que, ¿brillantemente esperas a estar en el techo, conmigo y _a solas_?" preguntó, con una gran sonrisa "No te preocupes, Eddie. Estas seguro conmigo. Algunos moretones es una cosa. Si rompo algo en ti molestaría a Bella. Ella puede ser mi hermana pequeña, pero no dudo de su capacidad de patearme el culo si cometo un error con ella. Así que dime, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"Solo le pregunte que quería para desayunar."

"¿Y que estaba haciendo ella cuando le preguntaste?"

"Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño y hablando conmigo."

"¡Eres un idiota!" se rió Emmett "No le preguntes a una mujer embarazada sobre comida mientras esta en medio de sus nauseas matutinas."

"¡Ya había acabado!" me defendí.

"Hasta que salga del baño con su boca fresa y limpia, no ha acabado. ¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Bella te dice que esta embarazada y de repente estas más estúpido que yo. ¿Le pasaste todo tu cerebro a tu hijo o que?"

"No lo se. Sólo…parece que no puedo hacer o decir algo bien."

"Por que estas esforzándote demasiado. Bella no necesita que te comportes diferente con ella por que esta embarazada. Ella necesita extra atención y paciencia. Bella te necesita para no reventar de insensibilidad, pero a parte de eso no puedes ayudar. Eres un chico, y no sabes lo que es estar embarazado, por lo que no vas a hacerlo bien. A veces, tendrás que estar ahí sentado y esperar a que ella te diga que es lo que necesita."

"Bella nunca lo dice" suspire, ayudando a Emmett con la siguiente teja.

"Lo hará. Sólo dale el tiempo para asimilar que no tiene otra opción. Sabes que a Bella no le gusta sentir que no tiene el control de su vida. Va a luchar contra eso. Pero va a darse cuenta que el bebé es más importante que su terquedad y que las cosas cambiarán para bien. Apenas son dos semanas desde que se entero que esta embarazada. Solo dale tiempo para que se ajuste. Te prometo, Edward, que una vez que Bella este en su segundo trimestre, las cosas serán más tranquilas para ustedes."

Asentí con la cabeza, grabándome sus palabras. Se lo suficiente sobre embarazosos y hormonas para saber que Bella no será ella misma por un tiempo, pero era algo totalmente diferente a la apariencia. Ella era mi Bella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Esta versión de Bella puede llorar o gritar, y al minuto siguiente, no dejarme ir. No sabia como reaccionar a sus cambios de humor sin hacer que se molestara más y me hacia sentir como un completo idiota. Odiaba no ser capaz de hacer sus días más felices.

Y odiaba sentirme inútil y asustado por la parte médica de las cosas. "¿Emmett, crees que Bella va a poder con este embarazo?" pregunte, con miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

**Emmett POV**

Desde el momento en que vi a Edward esta mañana, sabía que el niño quería hacerme una pregunta. Podía decirlo por la forma en que sus manos temblaban y no dejaba de suspirar. Había adivinado correctamente su comportamiento – había conseguido que Bella le gritara de nuevo.

Sabia lo que era, se sentía como si hubiera metido la pata. Siempre había sido el bobo de cualquier grupo, y más con este. Ellos estaban demasiado serios y centrados en todos los problemas de sus vidas, entonces tenía que ser quien les aligerara la carga un poco.

Y ahora realmente había llegado al corazón de asunto. Quería hablar del historial médico detrás del embarazo. Me pregunte si fueron Alice o Rose quienes le dijeron. Les pedí a ambas esperar hasta el segundo trimestre de Bella. Era muy probable que terminara bien después de ese punto. Además, sabiendo que ella estaba en la parte más segura del embarazo, Edward no seria capaz de reprocharse a si mismo por su salud. Él siempre me acusaba de ser sobreprotector, pero él me ganaba.

No había respondido a su pregunta, pero decidí hacer la mía en primer lugar. "Edward, ¿quieres este bebé?"

"Por supuesto que lo quiero, pero… la _necesito_ a ella."

"Tu _necesitas_ relajarte. Esa no es razón para que te preocupes. Bella esta saludable, el bebé esta saludable, y es lo único en lo que necesitas concentrarte. Sólo debes hacer que ella este feliz y no preocuparte por lo demás. La vida no es predecible y hasta cierto punto no la puedes controlar, solo relájate. A menos de que haya cambios médicos con Bella, solo disfruta de este tiempo con ella."

"Emmett, gracias" dijo, finalmente con una sonrisa.

"¡Enrolla tus mangas y ponte a trabajar de verdad, Cullen! Es tiempo de que aparezcan algunas ampollas en tus lindas manos de niña." Bromeé, moviéndonos hacia una conversación más feliz.

**Bella POV**

Esme estaciono el carro justo enfrente de mi vieja casa. Pude ver a Emmett y a Edward en el techo, los dos sin camisa y con aspecto cansado y caluroso. El almuerzo parecía una mejor idea ahora.

Salí del carro, saludando a mi hermano y mi esposo. "¡Hola, chicos! Traemos comida y bebidas frías."

"¡Dios te bendiga, Bella!" grito Emmett, saludándome.

"¡Ten cuidado ahí arriba, Emm! No vayas a caer a través del techo o algo así" le dije.

"Bajaremos en un segundo, Squirt. Entra y prepara la comida para nosotros" dijo Emmett.

"¿Estas diciéndome que hacer, hermano oso?" pregunte, sonriéndole y cubriendo mis ojos del Sol con una mano.

"Nunca lo soñaría, pequeña hermana" se rió entre dientes "_Por favor_ entra y prepara el almuerzo mientras nosotros bajamos de aquí."

"Mucho mejor" me reí mientras entraba con Esme.

Esme puso la canasta en la mesa, empecé a sacar las cosas de la canasta mientras ella servía las bebidas que había traído en dos termos. Edward y Emmett entraron, riendo y golpeándose el uno al otro en la espalda, algo que al parecer, los hombres siempre hacen.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" pregunto Emmett, tratando de inclinarse hacia la canasta.

Empuje su sudoroso hombro. "¡Iuck! Vayan a limpiarse al baño. ¡Los dos!"

"Estoy hambriento, Squirt." Se quejó Emmett.

"Así soy, y nunca voy a ser capaz de mantener mi comida dentro contigo oliendo así. Ve a limpiarte en este momento." Le ordené.

"Vamos, Emmett" Edward se rió entre dientes, empujándolo a las escaleras "Vamos a hacerle caso a la encantadora dama y limpiémonos."

"Gracias, cariño" le dije.

"Gracias, cariño" me imitó Emmett, haciendo ruido de besos.

"Muérdeme, Emmett" siseó Edward.

"¡Soy el Conde Drácula y voy a chupar tu sangre!" gritó Emmett.

"Eres un idiota" le dijo Edward, pero pude escuchar la diversión en su voz.

"Esa es la encantadora sonrisa que todos conocemos y amamos" dijo Esme, dándome palmaditas en la mejilla.

Sonreí y termine de poner la comida en los platos desechables que había traído. Me senté en mi vieja silla y observe las escaleras, viendo a Edward bajar mientras se ponía una camiseta. Si yo tratara de hacer eso, habría terminado atrapada en la camiseta y con la cabeza en los pies.

"Hola, amor" me saludó Edward, inclinándose para darme un beso.

Sonreí y busque sus labios, verdaderamente feliz de verlo. "Te extrañe"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, sonando sorprendido mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Por supuesto" dije, odiando que mis cambios de humor hicieran que él tuviera dudas.

"Entonces ven aquí" ofreció, abriendo sus brazos para mí.

Grité como un niño y salte de mi asiento a su regazo, lo que lo hizo reír. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo abrace tan fuerte como podía. "Te amo muchísimo, Edward"

"Y yo te amo más" susurró, besando el hueco detrás de mi oreja.

"Squirt, parece que esta tarde estas en tu estado amoroso" anunció Emmett, alborotando mi pelo cuando paso a mi lado.

"Estoy con mi esposo, mi suegra y mi gran hermano. ¿Por qué no podría estar así?" le pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Yo estaré en mi estado de buen humor tan pronto como tome algo de esta comida y estas bebidas" replicó Emmett, cuando Esme le entrego un vaso.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesa, disfrutando de nuestra comida y del té mientras hablábamos y reíamos juntos. Yo estuve sentada en el regazo de Edward con uno de sus brazos rodeándome la cintura todo el tiempo. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, como si nunca hubiera tenido cambios de humor y le hubiera gritado. Estaba resuelta a tener el control de mis sentimientos y mantenerlos a raya. Quería asegurarme de que nuestra pequeña mala racha quedara reparada, y mantenerlo todo de esa manera.

**Emmett POV**

Era un hombre de pensamientos simples: _¡Odio reparar los techos! No me gusta como quedan mis dedos, mi espalda esta quemada por el Sol y mis rodillas ya están rígidas por estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas._ Y lo que más quería en el mundo era una ducha fría y una cerveza. Pero también quería lo mejor para mi pequeña hermana y ella necesitaba tener su propia casa – bueno, por lo menos necesita tener la opción. Eso requiere que yo repare este lugar y lo venda.

Me puse de pie y me desperece, gruñendo cuando mi espalda baja trono.

"¿Estas bien, Emm?" preguntó Edward.

"Bien, Tutor-boy. Ese fue solo el sonido que hace un cuerpo después de un largo entrenamiento." Dije "¿Casi terminas tu sección?"

"Si. Solo unos cuantos clavos más."

"Fue dulce por parte de la Squirt y de tu mamá traernos algo de comida." Dije, comenzando a caminar poco a poco por el techo. Necesitaba estar seguro de haber reparado todo.

"Fue muy dulce, y Bella parece más feliz."

"Lo estará, quiere asegurarse de que disfrutan de todos los momentos felices hasta que se calme."

"Entonces, ¿segundo trimestre?"

Comencé a decir 'si', pero rápidamente se convirtió en un grito cuando el techo debajo de mi cedió y me tiro hasta el ático.

"¡Emmett! Emmett, ¿estas bien?" grito Edward.

"¡Atrás! No se cuanto más estaba podrido"

"¿Estas herido? ¿Necesitas paramédicos?"

"No se. Baja por la escalera y ven a través de la casa. Hay una puerta de acceso en la vieja habitación de Bella."

"Solo quédate ahí y no te muevas hasta que llegue."

"No te preocupes Edward, no me voy a mover." Le aseguré. Deje caer mi cabeza contra los entarimados tratando de hacerme un chequeo y verificar cualquier lesión que pudiera tener. Mi tobillo me dolía, probablemente me lo había torcido. Mi espalda no se sentía mejor, pero puede que como había aterrizado en mis pies no estaba tan lastimada. Sabia que mi cuello estaba bien por que no me había golpeado la cabeza.

Rose me patearía el trasero cuando llegará a casa esta noche y le dijera lo que paso. Ella me había advertido para que fuera cuidadoso y no pusiera todo mi peso hasta que estuviera seguro del techo bajo mis pies. Pero ¡Oh, no! Tenia que probar todo con mis botas.

"¿Emmett?" llamo Edward, abriendo la puerta de acceso.

"Todavía consiente" le dije.

"¿Estas herido?"

"No estoy seguro. Creo que me torcí el tobillo. Y probablemente tenga la espalda herida por un par de días."

"Llamaré a mi papá."

"No. Solo necesito estar quiero por unos minutos."

"Emm, llamo a mi papá o te llevo al hospital."

"Me gustaría ver como lo intentas y me llevas de culo hacia esas estrechas escaleras." Me reí.

Edward me ignoro completamente e hizo lo que quería, justo como Bella. "Carlisle, necesito que vengas a la casa de los padres de Bella. Emmett cayó del techo al ático. Dice que su tobillo y espalda duelen. No, Carlisle. No puedo. Aunque quisiera, las escaleras son demasiado estrechas para nosotros. Bien, lo haré. Gracias."

Escuche sus pisadas en las escaleras y entonces el salvaje pelo de Edward apareció a la vista. "Ven y siéntate un rato." Me reí. "Por lo que escuche, Carlisle se va a tardar un poco."

"¿Quieres que le hable a Rose?"

"¿Eres estúpido?" grite "¿Te gustaría que llamara a Bella antes de saber que lesiones tienes?"

"No." Se rió entre dientes.

"Sirve para algo." Le dije "Quita mi bota de mi pie derecho."

"¿Hinchazón?"

"Eso, o de repente mi bota me queda chica."

"¿Cómo puedes tener tan buen humor después de que caíste del techo?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer, Eddie? ¿Llorar como una niña?"

"Bueno, no, pero…no lo sé. Solo me pregunto como puedes tomarte la vida tan a la ligera siempre."

"Créeme, Edward, solo aparento ser bobo el 99% de las veces. Tengo muchas preocupaciones, pero intento balancearlas por el bien de las personas a mí alrededor. ¿Seria tan divertido pasar el rato si estuviera constantemente dejando que las preocupaciones sobre Rose y Lily, o Bella, tomaran lo mejor de mi?"

"¿Te preocupas por Rose y Lily?"

"Todo el tiempo. Me preocupo si les estoy dando lo suficiente trabajando como entrenador de un equipo de futbol. Me preocupo si Rose algún día se cansara de mis bromas y me aviente a la calle. Me preocupo por que Lily me respete y no me vea solo como un bobo en su vida."

"Emmett, nadie piensa que _solo seas_ un bobo." Dijo Edward, poniendo mi bota entre nosotros.

Lo mire, esperando saber si era todo lo que iba a decir sobre eso.

"Haz salido de tu camino para ayudarnos a cada uno de nosotros cuando lo necesitamos. Ayudaste a formar a Bella en la maravillosa mujer que es, siendo su padre y su madre cuando tus padres murieron. Probablemente seas una mezcla de humor, pero te las arreglas para dar buenos consejos de ves en cuando. Sabes, debe ser una cosa de la familia Swan no verse con claridad."

"Debe ser." Me reí entre dientes. Mire alrededor del ático, dándome cuenta de todas las telarañas que tendría que barrer en algún momento. Mis ojos voltearon hacia arriba, viendo el agujero en el techo. "Hey, Edward. Hazme un favor y llama a Jasperilla. Dile que necesitamos una lona resistente para el techo, y necesitamos un contratista de techos que no nos robe. La mujer no me va a dejar regresar aquí después de que se entere que atravesé el techo."

"Jasperilla" Edward resopló "¿Cuándo empezaste a llamarlo así?"

"Desde que admitió que juega a los vaqueros con tu hermana. Le gusta pedir una zarzaparrilla de la moza de bar. De todos modos, ¿Qué tipo de vaquero ordena una cerveza de maíz en lugar de una de verdad?"

"¿Qué tipo de hombre admite que hace esas cosas?" grito Edward "Esas son cosas que yo nunca, _jamás_ hubiera querido saber de mi hermana mayor, Em. Especialmente no quiero saber el rol que juega ella."

"¡Maldición! Estoy seguro de que te asustarías de ellos jugando a ser vampiros. Tienen colmillos y capas, y Alice tiene bebidas de cereza para pretender que beben la sangre del otro."

"Depravados" murmuró Edward, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"¿Estas diciéndome que tu nunca has jugado al profesor travieso con Bella? Estaba seguro de que ella te había azotado. Son siempre los más quietos los que tienen las tendencias masoquistas."

"Siento decepcionarte, Emmett. Me gusta mi esposa tal y como es."

"Jugar diferentes roles no tiene nada que ver con eso, Edward. Y si dejas de ser un mojigato el tiempo suficiente para informarte acerca de eso, lo veras. Es solo una forma de condimentar un poco tu vida amorosa. No es como si Rose pretendiera ser alguien completamente diferente cuando jugamos Asesino y espía. Es solo una manera de matar una parte de mí tratando de que le eche un vistazo a ella."

"Muy desagradable." Se rió Edward "¿Crees que Rose quiera matarte si sabe que dijiste eso?"

"Nope." Me reí entre dientes "Ella se ofreció a llevarte a ti y a Bella a la tienda de disfraces."

"Esta conversación se termino y voy a llamar a Jasper." Dijo Edward, marcando el número en su celular.

"Asegúrate de preguntarle sobre la noche de la Guerra Civil en el hogar Hale." Bromeé, empujando la rodilla de Edward con mi puño.

Realmente esperaba que Carlisle trajera algunas medicinas para el dolor con él por que mi tobillo estaba doliendo como una mala palabra que no tenia permitido decir ahora que mi dulce Lily estaba hablando. Tambaleando su pequeño cuerpo se acerco a mí esta mañana y claro como el día dijo 'Amor, papi'. Definitivamente ella alejaba el frío de papá cuando estamos en el sofá, juntos y abrazados. ¡Pero lo primero es lo primero! Tenia que ponerme en pie y reparar el techo.

* * *

**Hola! ¿sorpresa? jeje, se que les dije que no iba a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas pero se modifico mi agenda y me dio tiempo para traducir las dos historias.**

** Gracias a los reviews y alertas, tambien a los que solo leen! Siempre intento contestar todos los reviews que me dejan, aunque sea con un "Gracias" pero ahora ando un poco corta de tiempo, aun asi siempre los leo y creanme que me animan a traducir mas rapido :D.**

** Creo que las actualizaciones comenzaran de nuevo a ser los sabados, si no actualizo el siguiente sabado a mas tardar tendre el capitulo el lunes 10. Espero que todas hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y que este 2011 este lleno de bendiciones para todas! =D**

**Hay un OS, se llama **_"Chocolate Kisses and Robinhood's Barn"_** es una traduccion hecha por Bells Masen Cullen, se los recomiendo, esta muy lindo, en este nos presentan a un Edward timido y una Bella un poco mas libre que en otros, aunque aun con cierto grado de timidez, contiene lemmon, para las que no les guste, aunque no es mucho ni muy cargado, pueden encontrarlo en mis favoritos o buscarlo directamente si les interesa leerlo.**

** Esta Bellita me esta volviendo loca con sus cambios hormonales xD, si creen que el drama esta en sus hormonas dejenme decirles que no! jejeje pero aun faltan unos cuantos capis para que comienze el verdadero drama xDD, el siguiente capitulo la reaccion de Bella y Rose por el accidente de Emmett.**

** Siguiente Capitulo: **_Preocupacion y amor por el Oso._

**Bien diganme, ¿les gusto el capi? ¿la traduccion? **

** Noemi...**


	11. Worry & Love for The Bear

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 11**

_Amor y preocupación por el Oso._

**Rose POV**

Cargar al bebé en una cadera y una canasta de ropa sucia en la otra es algo que solo una madre puede hacer. Juro que algunos días me siento como una malabarista. ¡No me malinterpreten! Amo ser esposa y madre, pero algunos días… algunos días quisiera un baño caliente en una habitación alumbrada con velas, con una copa de vino rojo en mis manos y suave música de fondo. Y mientras disfrutaba de los aceites de baño de lujo, quisiera saber que mi bebé esta a salvo y sana, mi marido seguro y amoroso solo para mí, que mi familia estaba feliz y saludable. Tal vez debería darle algunas pistas a Emm de la noche de cordura que mamá necesita.

"¡Mamá, abajo!" dijo Lily por tercera vez en segundos.

"Te bajaría cariño, pero tratarías de ir a las escaleras y mami no puede evitar que te transformes en un mono y dejar la ropa limpia. Así que a menos que quieras correr desnuda a través de la casa, tienes que ayudar a mamá a lavar la ropa."

"¡Desnuda!" grito Lily, lanzando sus pequeños brazos al aire con una enorme sonrisa.

"Serás hija de tu padre." Me reí. Deje la canasta en el piso del cuarto de lavandería, cambiando a Lily a mí otra cadera, y comencé a cargar la lavadora.

"¡Boo!" gritó Lily, apuntando a la camisa que estaba sacando de la canasta.

"¿Qué fue eso, niña?" pregunté, segura de que solo estaba gritando por cosas al azar.

No podría haber estado tratando de nombrar el color de la camisa. Quiero decir, solo tiene quince meses. Sabía que era inteligente, pero ¡vamos! Por otra parte, tenía la boca de Emmett y ya estaba tratando de formar oraciones. Ella sabía 'Mamá', 'Papá', 'Beebee', y 'Eee' – lo cual asumimos eran Edward y Bella. Lily estaba trabajando duro en 'Abuela' y 'Abuelo', pero hasta el momento, solo llega a 'mmm' sonido que acompaña con sus pequeños dedos para llegar a lo que quiere decir. También tiene otra palabra que dice siempre que Alice y Jasper están alrededor, pero no estamos seguros si trata de decir 'Jazzy' por Jasper, o 'ouchie' por la tortura de Alice con la ropa.

Cogí la camiseta que tenia. "Lily, ¿Qué es esto?"

Sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros para ocultar su cuello.

"Vamos, Lily Bear, ¿Qué tiene mamá en sus manos?"

Lily solo se rió y movió su cabeza.

"Esta bien, pequeña." Me reí entre dientes, besando su frente. "Mami sabe que serás una genio muy pronto. Papi y mami se encargarán de eso."

Acababa de cerrar la tapa de la lavadora cuando sonó mi celular. Cambie a Lily de cadera, una vez más, y conteste el teléfono. "¡Hey Sexy! ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa conmigo y la pequeña?"

"Uh… ¿Rose?" replicó la nerviosa voz de Edward.

"¿Qué estas haciendo con el teléfono de Emmett? ¿Dónde esta Emmett?" pregunte, tratando de no entrar en pánico y fallando miserablemente. Emmett nunca dejaba el celular fuera de su vista. Era su orgullo y su alegría, después de Lily.

"Él esta bien. Esta hablando con Jasper en mi teléfono, así que yo use el de él."

"¿Y por que usas el suyo? ¿Por qué no solo esperas?"

"Por que los dos han estado discutiendo, como un viejo matrimonio, por veinte minutos."

"¿De que? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Él esta bien, Rose, pero… Emmett cayó del techo hasta el ático."

"¿Por qué D-I-A-B-L-O-S no empezaste con eso?" pregunte, tratando de mantener el control por el bien de Lily.

"Por que estaba tratando de no preocuparte. Mi papá esta aquí con nosotros y vamos a llevar a Emmett al hospital por algunas radiografías."

"¿Qué dice Carlisle?"

"Cree que Emmett se fracturo el tobillo, pero a pesar de eso, Emmett esta bien."

"¿Por qué demonios llamaste a mi hermano antes que a mí? ¡Mi esposo cayo del techo!"

"Por que debemos tener el techo reparado esta noche antes de que llueva y se arruine la casa."

"Oh. Bueno."

"¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarte a Lily y a ti camino al hospital?"

"¡Puedes apostar tu culo a que si!"

"Bien." Edward se rió entre dientes "Escucha, hazme un favor y no le digas a Bella. Vamos a decirle en persona, después de checar a Emmett."

"No hay problema." Le aseguré "Y, Edward, gracias. Estoy segura de que Emmett quería esperar para decírmelo."

"Si, pero solo por que te ama mucho, Rose."

"Lo se." Dije, sonriendo. "Dile que lo amo, ¿si?"

"Seguro, Rosalie." Dijo Edward antes de colgar.

Metí mi celular en mi bolsillo y después traslade mi mirada a la dulce cara de Lily. "Pequeña bebé, papi tuvo un ouchie. El abuelo Carlisle va a repararlo, entonces, no tenemos que preocuparnos. Pero necesitamos vestirte."

"¿Papi?" pregunto Lily, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Ella se parecía a Emmett tanto en este momento que no pude evitar dejar salir una lágrima. Lily puso su mano en mi mejilla y su cabeza en mi hombro, dándome uno de sus abrazos de bebé. Tenía a la mejor bebé del mundo y nosotras teníamos al mejor hombre cuidándonos. Aún cuando el gran oso hiciera cosas estúpidas como caer de un techo. Limpie esa única lágrima y subí las escaleras para tomar el bolso de Lily con sus pañales listos.

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo uno de los libros que Edward me regalo por Navidad cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Carlisle se movió rápidamente a través de la puerta y a después, entró Emmett en muletas, seguido por Rose y Lily, y Edward.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte, cuando Edward llevaba a Emmett hacia el sillón reclinable. Acerco la mesa de café hacia Emmett y subió su pie ahí.

"Mi adorable y estúpido esposo estaba caminando sobre el techo y decidió redescubrir el ático sin usar las escaleras." Dijo Rose, sentándose a mi lado con Lily.

"Papi, ouchie." Anunció Lily, juntando sus pequeñas manos.

"Mírate." Me reí, tomándola en brazos y besando su mejilla. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Papi, ouchie." Repitió Lily, señalando a Emmett con un dedo mientras mordía otro.

"Es todo lo que hemos hablado en el viaje. Emmett se fracturo el hueso del tobillo y se magulló la espalda, pero esta vivo." Dijo Rose mientras Lily saltaba de nuevo a sus brazos.

"¡Emmett!" lloré, regresando mi vista a él.

Levantó las manos y las agitó hacia mí, callándome como solía hacer cuando era una niña. "Baja la voz, Squirt. No me dañe los oídos y me gustaría mantenerlo así."

Fui hacia él y me senté en su regazo, como solía hacer después de que mamá y papá murieron. Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazo. "No puedes dejarme, Emm."

"Squirt, estoy bien." Me prometió. "Va a tomar más que una caída del techo para alejarme de ti. Y piensa lo que tomaría para que me alejara de Rose y Lily."

"Estará bien, Bella." Me aseguró Carlisle. "Tendrá que estar enyesado y usar muletas por unas semanas."

"Y voy a estar muy adolorido para levantarme de la cama mañana." Se quejó Emmett.

"¡Hush!" dijo Rosalie, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces tendrás el desayuno en la cama. No es el fin del mundo."

"No, siempre y cuando tenga a mis dos chicas conmigo." Dijo Emmett, con una tonta y enorme sonrisa.

"Echa fuera el encanto todo lo que quieras, cariño." Rosalie se rió entre dientes. "No volverás a subirte a ese techo, o a cualquier otro, nunca jamás."

"Entonces, ¿hay un gran agujero en el techo?" pregunte, mirando a Emmett.

"Yo _caí_ a través de el." Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Alice y Jasper están en la casa, supervisando la reparación del techo. Jasper tiene un buen amigo que se va a encargar de repararlo todo para esta noche." Explicó Rose.

"¿Cuánto va a costar?" pregunté.

"No te preocupes por eso, Squirt. Yo hice el daño, entonces yo pagaré la reparación." Me aseguró Emmett.

"No lo creo." Discutí. "Estuviste de acuerdo en compartir los gastos con Edward, y este es uno de ellos."

"Bella, no seas terca." Emmett suspiro.

"Edward, dile algo." Demande, mirando a mi esposo.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme del regazo de Emmett y paso sus brazos a mí alrededor. "Bella-"

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" pregunto Esme, entrando en la sala. "¡Oh, Rosalie y Lily!" grito, corrió a abrazarlas y besarlas. Inmediatamente Lily salto de los brazos de su mamá a los de la abuela Esme. Esme agarro a Lily y planto un ruidoso beso en su mejilla, haciéndola reír.

"Emmett cayo a través del techo de la casa." Le dijo Rose. "Se fracturo el tobillo y se magullo la parte baja de la espalda, pero el grandote sobrevivirá."

"Oh, pobrecito." Esme camino hacia Emmett y beso un lado de su cabeza.

Lily comenzó a hacer ruidos abriendo y cerrando sus manos, mientras trataba de inclinarse hacia adelante. Esme la ayudo y comenzó a acariciar el yeso rosa y morado de papá. "Papá bonito." Arrulló.

Esme se rió entre dientes mientras agarraba bien a la niña. "Lily y yo prepararemos algo especial para la cena. Todos se quedarán."

"Te ayudo." Se ofreció Rose, siguiendo a Lily y Esme a la cocina.

"Creo que me uniré. De todas maneras quería pasar unos minutos con mi nieta." Se rió entre dientes Carlisle, siguiéndolas a la cocina.

"¿Sobre que tanto susurran ustedes dos?" pregunte, volteándome a ver a Emmett y Edward con sus cabezas juntas. Verlos a ellos dos tan juntos era raro, a menos de que estuvieran planeando una sorpresa para alguien.

"Nada que deba preocuparte, Squirt." Dijo Emmett, con una gran sonrisa.

Me aleje de Edward y me senté en el sofá con una rabieta, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí. Podía estar comportándome un poco infantil, pero acababa de saber que Emmett había tenido un accidente. ¿Qué más me ocultaban?

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras se estiraba en el sofá, poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo. "¿Cuál es el problema, amor?"

Pase mis dedos a través de su enmarañado cabello color bronce, cuidando de no estirar los nudos que se habían formado por el sudor. "¿No me vas a decir de lo que estaban hablando ustedes dos?"

"Hmm. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar por la información?" pregunto, sus ojos verdes brillando con malicia.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Un baño antes de la cena."

"¿Y cuando tendré mi información?"

Tomo mi mano y beso la yema de mis dedos mientras me dedicaba su sonrisa torcida. "Tan pronto como estemos secos y vestidos en ropa limpia. Te extrañe hoy y solo quiero estar a solas contigo un rato."

"Bueno, tienes una especie de mal olor y eso." Dije, bromeando. "Vamos."

Edward estuvo en pie y tirando de mí en un tiempo record, causando que me riera de él. "Emmett, volveremos a tiempo para la cena." Dijo Edward.

"Bien, bien." Suspiro Emmett. "Dejen que el hombre herido se entretenga él solo."

Le deje el control remoto de la TV y bese su mejilla. "Te amo, Emm, y no tardaré mucho. Y cuando baje las escaleras me dirás que paso." Le ordene, apuntando a su pie. "Y quiero toda la historia, hermano oso." Emmett solo gruño en respuesta.

Edward me ayudo a subir las escaleras y me hizo sentarme mientras él llenaba el baño de burbujas para nosotros.

"Edward, ¿Qué le paso a Emmett? Y quiero la versión completa, por favor." Dije, viéndolo cuando se quitaba su sudada camiseta. No tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que mi hermano me lo dijera.

"Emmett estaba caminando a través del techo, buscando puntos débiles que necesitaran parches. Parecía que podía pisar bien, pero cuando apoyo el pie, el peso fue demasiado y cayo hasta el ático. Aterrizo en sus pies y así fue como se lastimo el tobillo. Se lastimo la espalda cuando cayó hacia atrás al tratar de sacar su tobillo lastimado. Nunca se golpeo la cabeza o perdió la conciencia. Incluso tenía el control de si mismo para decirme que me alejara y entrara por la puerta de tu antigua habitación."

"Había olvidado esa vieja puerta y el ático. ¿Había muchas cosas ahí?"

"No muchas. Pero había algunas cosas que podrías querer."

"¿Cómo que?"

"Bueno, había una mecedora de madera. Parecía estar en muy buena forma. Solo necesita pulirse un poco."

"Esa era de mi mamá, Edward. Solía hacerme dormir en esa mecedora cada noche. Lo hicimos hasta que no cabíamos más las dos. ¿Qué más encontraste?"

"La cuna que tu mamá uso con Emmett y contigo."

"¿Podríamos?" pregunte emocionada.

"No, amor." Me dijo Edward, con una sonrisa triste. "Esta demasiado vieja. Emmett dijo que eras toda una artista del escape y soltaste los barrotes para poder salir."

"Oh." Suspiré, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que pase de estar sumamente entusiasmada a completamente abatida.

"Bella, si quieres podemos buscar una cuna que sea del mismo estilo que esa." Me ofreció Edward, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

"Ya veremos. Pero quiero la mecedora." Dije, ayudándolo a quitarme la camisa.

"Me asegurare de que tengas la mecedora."

Una vez que estuvimos juntos debajo de las burbujas y el agua caliente, dirigí la conversación a otras cosas. "Entonces, ¿tuviste un buen día con Emmett hoy?"

"De hecho, si. No puedo decir que disfrute poner nuevas baldosas al techo, pero Emmett hizo que el día pasara rápidamente."

"¿Y como resultaron involucrados Alice y Jasper?" le pregunté, tratando de limpiar algo de la suciedad debajo de las uñas de Edward.

"Emmett me hizo llamar a Jasper para que encontrara un contratista de techos. Estaba seguro que Rose y tú nos iban a prohibir volver a subirnos al techo."

"¡Tiene razón!" estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Edward se rió entre dientes y beso la parte trasera de mi hombro. "Pensé que estarías de acuerdo con él en eso."

"Él tiene razón de vez en cuando." Me reí.

Edward se rió de nuevo y me abrazo, acercándome a él. "¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?"

"Lenta."

"También para mí. Te extrañe."

"También te extrañe, Edward. Oye, deberíamos ofrecernos para acompañar a Emmett a la compañía mañana. Él se va a comportar como un total oso y Rose no tiene que lidiar con eso sola. ¡Emmett tiene la peor paciencia! Mi mamá usualmente lo amenazaba que si no dejaba de quejarse lo esposaría a la cama y le taparía la boca."

"¿Tú mamá _le dijo_ eso?"

"Él tenia trece, estaba en casa con gripe, y la llamaba cada dos segundos. 'Mamá, necesito una bebida. Mamá, tengo sed. Mamá, ¿puedes cambiar el canal?' Y eso solo fue la primera hora desde que se despertó."

"Esta bien, ahora todo tiene sentido." Edward se rió entre dientes. "Bella, es lindo que hables de tu mamá sin ponerte triste."

"Si, lo es." Estuve de acuerdo. "Pero es todo lo que voy a hablar por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Dame otra cosa en que pensar."

"Hoy aprendí algo muy, muy perturbador sobre nuestros hermanos."

"Contrario a cualquier otro día, ¿Qué fue?" me reí.

El resto del baño me la pase riendo y bromeando de las cosas que Alice y Emmett habían hecho en los últimos años. Edward me conto el tiempo en que Alice entregaba boletos de la moda en la secundaria, con multas por diferentes infracciones. Yo le conté de cuando Emmett fue arrestado por una redada de pantimedias en el colegio. Se había equivocado del numero del cuarto de su novia y termino en la habitación del asesor del lugar, ella lo había llevado hacia abajo para implementar el arresto ciudadano.

Con nuestras historias y nuestro baño terminado, bajamos las escaleras, esperando pasar unos minutos a solas con Emmett. Quería asegurarme que mi gran hermano estaba completamente bien y que no solo lo estaba pretendiendo.

"Bueno, ¿no es lindo?" dijo Emmett cuando me acurruque en su regazo. "La franela te hace justicia, Squirt."

"Así como el yeso rosa con morado." Me reí entre dientes. "De todas formas, ¿Cómo terminaste con eso?"

"Edward y Carlisle pensaron que estaba siendo gracioso." Resopló, y entonces sonrió brillantemente. "Pero a Lily le gusta así que a quien le importa."

"Esa pequeña te tiene envuelto en su pequeño dedo."

"Absolutamente. Justo como su mamá. Y lo sabes, Squirt, no podría cambiarlo por nada."

"Emm, ¿de verdad estas bien?" pregunté, viendo su cara.

"Isabella, no uses esa pequeña voz de susto conmigo. Tienes suerte de estar embarazada, o te habría tirado de culo al suelo." Dijo, tratando de sonar brusco.

"Te amo, gran hermano."

"Y yo te amo a ti, pequeña hermana. Pero debes dejar de preocuparte, Bella. Estoy bien. La gente cae a través de los techos, la gente cae _de_ los techos, todo el tiempo, y están bien. Y fui revisado por el mejor médico de los alrededores, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, lo se. Es solo que no quiero perderte nunca, Emm."

"Ese es un dulce pensamiento, Squirt. Pero tenemos nuestro tiempo en este planeta y cuando termina, termina. Ahora, personalmente, espero estar aquí para ver a Lily crecer y casarse, y crear su propia familia. Pero mis planes y lo que realmente pase son cosas dos cosas diferentes."

"¿Cómo lidias con eso, Emm? ¿Cómo manejas todo lo desconocido?"

"Disfruto cada segundo que paso con la gente que mas quiero. Y es lo que necesitas hacer, Bella. No te asustes de perder a alguno de nosotros por que entonces te olvidas de vivir _con_ nosotros. Tienes un papel importante en esta familia como la pensante y la de la boca inteligente. Nadie puede hacerse cargo de eso más que tú, y espero que cuando Lily será lo suficientemente grande la enseñes a ser mejor que yo."

No podía dejar de reírme con esas palabras, envolví su cuello en mis brazos y lo abrace fuertemente. "Te amo, Emmett."

"Sabes, para ser mi hermana pequeña, no eres tan mala."

"¡Emm!" lloré, golpeándole el pecho.

Tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos, con la cara completamente seria. "Te amo, Isabella. Y no te voy a dejar."

"Bien." Suspiré, dejando mi mano en su hombro. "Por que tienes que enseñarle a mi bebé a luchar, cantar desafinado y que no le importe, decir bromas tontas, y a reír sin importar que tan asquerosos sean sus días."

"Y también tengo que hablarle sobre sus maravillosos abuelos Charlie y Renee y de cómo era su madre cuando era niña. Especialmente con las cosas que Edward y yo encontramos hoy." Dijo Emmett.

Me senté y lo mire, sintiéndome confundida. "¿Qué encontraron y donde?"

"¡En el ático, Squirt! ¿Esas hormonas te tienen en tu estado de confusión?" bromeó, guiñándome un ojo "Encontramos una caja con todas tus cosas de bebé. Estaba pensando que si tu querías, podíamos verla todos después de la cena."

"¡Gracias, Emm! Amaría eso." Le dije, dándole otro gran abrazo. Emmett era muchas cosas para mucha gente. Era el esposo de Rose, papá de Lily, amigo de Jasper, Alice y Edward, hijo para Carlisle y Esme. Y para mí, él siempre será el gran hermano que yo amo incondicionalmente, y el hombre que dejo ir sus propios sueños para asegurarse de que yo no me quedaba sola en el mundo.

Alice y Jasper llegaron justo cuando Esme ponía la cena en la mesa. El amigo de Jasper se iba a encargar temporalmente de reparar el techo esta noche y regresar mañana para terminarlo todo. Nos dio realmente un buen presupuesto para los costos. La mayor parte de la cena paso divertida, con muchas bromas por parte de Emmett. Sabía que era su forma de asegurarnos que estaba bien.

Después de la cena, todos nos reunimos en la sala alrededor de la gran caja que Jasper había traído de casa. Justo encima estaban los trajes que Emmett y yo habíamos usado en nuestros bautismos cuando éramos bebes. Era de ese color amarillo con tejidos blancos que tienden a desaparecer con el tiempo. Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la pequeña bata de Emmett, sobretodo viéndola en sus grandes manos.

Lo siguiente que encontramos fueron dos pequeñas cajas con zapatitos de bebé color bronce en cada una. Los de Emmett eran bastante grandes y los míos pequeños. Estaban nuestras iniciales y fechas de nacimiento grabados en la parte inferior de cada uno.

"¿Se siguen haciendo cosas como estos zapatitos de bebé?" le pregunte, sosteniendo mi botín para que lo viera Esme "¿Tendrán este estilo de zapatos todavía?"

"Buena pregunta" dijo Esme, sonriéndome "Hare algunas llamadas y lo descubriré. Seria bueno mezclar algo de las viejas costumbres con los nuevos estilos."

"¡Squirt! Es tu libro de bebé." Anuncio Emmett con orgullo, sosteniendo en libro morado. Había una franja de encaje en las esquinas y mi nombre estaba escrito con letras doradas.

Tome el libro que me ofrecía y comencé a hojearlo. "¡No lo había visto en años! Edward, tienes que ver esta página." Dije emocionadamente, buscando lo que quería. Lo encontré y resoplé cuando vi las imágenes en la hoja. Pase el dedo por la pequeña bolsa de Ziploc que había sido grapada a la página.

"¿Es tu cabello?" pregunto Edward, sus dedos descansando junto a los míos en la hoja.

"Sip." Me reí entre dientes, viendo el mechón de cabello color marrón con la cinta morada alrededor de el. "En el caso de que no se los haya dicho chicos, me gustaba mucho el color morado cuando era niña, mi mamá siempre me daba cosas moradas. Eso causo conmoción cuando me desperté a los ocho años y durante la noche decidí cambiar mi color favorito al azul. Emm, ¿recuerdas por que este cabello esta aquí?"

"No" replico "¿Y por que me veo tan culpable en esa foto?" pregunto, apuntando a la derecha arriba de la bolsa de pelo.

"No recuerdo ese día, pero recuerdo a mi mamá contándome la historia." Me reí entre dientes. "Tenía cuatro años y estaba con uno de los juguetes de Emmett en la mano, lo rompí. Entonces, para vengarse de mí, Emmett espero hasta que me dormí y me corto el cabello. Esta es la parte que cortaste, Emm. Mamá tuvo que llevarme a la peluquería para que lo arreglaran que quedara igual. Esa fue la única vez que he tenido el pelo hasta los hombros."

"¿Qué pasa con los hermanos mayores y la necesidad de cortar el pelo a sus hermanos menores?" pregunto Edward con una gran sonrisa "Ali, ¿te acuerdas del corte de pelo que me diste?"

"¡Claro que lo hago!" Alice se rió "Estaba segura de que eso iba a hacer tu cabello más manejable. ¡Eso solo empeoro las cosas!"

Levante el brazo y pase mi mano a través del cabello de Edward, quitándolo de su frente. "Amo tu cabello así como es." Edward se rió entre dientes, se inclino y me beso dulcemente.

Pasamos las siguientes horas viendo mi libro y el de Emmett, con Emmett contándome un montón de historias de cuando era niña, cosas que nuestros padres nunca pudieron compartir conmigo. Era lo más que había pasado pensando en ellos en años, y escuchando todas esas historias de Emmett me hacían sentir como si mis padres no se hubieran ido de mí. También sentí como si hubiera sido más malo para mi hermano de lo que yo recordaba - o tal vez había estado tan sorprendida por sus cuidados que yo había dejado que todo eso me pasara de largo. Como sea, definitivamente tenía un maravilloso hermano mayor, y mi bebé iba a tener mucha suerte de tenerlo como tío.

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Momentos emocionantes._

"_Bella, cuando leas esto algún día, espero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y a nuestro bebé. Ustedes dos son mi vida…"_

**Noemí!**


	12. Exciting Times

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 12**

_Momentos Emocionantes._

**Edward POV**

"Edward, ¿Cuánto me amas?" me pregunto Bella.

Levante la vista de los papeles que estaba clasificando y encontré su sonrisa por encima de su libro, sus ojos chocolate brillaban con diversión. "No creo que haya suficientes meses, días y años para contarlo. Mi amor por ti no tiene medida," le dije.

"Hmm."

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" cuestione, moviéndome de la pared de la ventana hacia ella.

Mordió su labio inferior y me miro "Bueno, me duelen los pies y tenia la esperanza de que me dieras un masaje."

Me reí y me incline para besarla en los labios "Es un honor poder masajear los pies de la madre de mi hijo."

Toda la cara de Bella se ilumino mientras sonreía a mis palabras "Realmente te amo, de verdad."

Me reí cuando me senté en el brazo del sofá y tome sus pies en mis manos "Yo también te amo, mi tonta Bella."

En esos días ella estaba mucho mejor sobre pedir lo que quería, y fue un momento emocionante para nosotros dos el ocuparnos de los cambios de su cuerpo y de nuestra relación. Yo estaba aprendiendo a no ser sobreprotector y ella a tomar más precauciones. Y los dos estábamos aprendiendo juntos a manejar los cambios de humor y la pena que Bella sentía por sus padres. Ver sus cosas con Emmett le había hecho bien, y yo estaba seguro de que el regalo de mi madre le iba ayudar aún más. Ella estaba dando los toques finales a lo planeado para dárselo a Bella la siguiente semana en la cena familiar con todo el mundo.

Bella estaba entrando en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, justo al final de la semana trece. No podía esperar para llegar a la semana 18, cuando el bebé sería capaz de oírnos- ya había empezado a escribir una nana para él. Bella estaba emocionada por la semana 24, cuando ella podría probarnos de que esta cargando a un niño.

Esa fue otra cosa que paso en las últimas semanas… Bella había conseguido de alguna manera que todos nosotros nos refiriéramos al bebé como "él". Pero todavía se negaba a hablar de nombres. Decía que quería esperar a ver al bebé primero y entonces podríamos elegir un nombre perfecto para nuestro perfecto bebé- sus palabras exactas y no había discusión posible con ella sobre eso.

"Eso se siente bien," suspiro Bella, cerrando sus ojos y relajándose en el sofá. "¿Por qué estar embarazada tiene que tener sus consecuencias en los pies?"

"Tu doctor te dijo que por un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo vas a sufrir los efectos de cualquier peso adicional."

"Claro, claro."

"Por supuesto, puede que tenga un poco más que ver con el hecho de que estabas caminando alrededor de tu clase hoy, en lugar de estar sentada detrás de tu escritorio." La regañe.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" espetó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Por que tuve un periodo libre y pase a verte" le dije "Según entiendo de nuestro compromiso es que ibas a estar de pie solo el tiempo suficiente para escribir las tareas en el pizarrón."

"Si." Admitió, luciendo arrepentida "Lo siento, Edward. Tenia toda esta energía nerviosa hoy y no podía deshacerme de ella. Cada vez que me sentaba en la silla, comenzaba a golpear el escritorio con mis dedos o a golpear el piso con los pies. ¡Estaba interrumpiendo mi propia clase!" abrió su boca para decir algo más pero en su lugar dejo escapar un gemido "Mueve tu dedo pulgar por encima de mi arco. Si, justo ahí," ella suspiró "Creo que necesito nuevos zapatos."

"_Yo_ creo que necesitas seguir con lo que acordamos y _estar sentada_."

"Vas a terminar atándome a la silla si no lo hago, ¿cierto?" pregunto, mirándome.

"Eso estaba pensando," me reí entre dientes "Si prefieres, puedo decirle a Emmett que no estas tomando los cuidados necesarios."

"¡No lo harías!" grito, sus ojos chocolate brillando con incredulidad. La única persona más sobreprotectora con mi embarazada esposa aparte de mi era su hermano mayor.

"Si eso significa que tú y nuestro bebé están sanos y seguros, no hay nada que no haría," le asegure.

"¡Bien, me rindo!" exclamó, echando sus manos la aire "¡Desearía que estuvieras embarazado por un día, solo un día, Edward Anthony! Te amenazaría con ser atado a una silla, te quitaría tus alimentos azucarados, y te diría que ropa 'parece' demasiado apretada"

"Bella, justo ahora estas siendo increíblemente absurda."

"Lo que estoy es cansada, caliente y embarazada." Se quejo, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

"¿Te gustaría que baje el aire para ti?"

Su rostro se suavizo de inmediato. "¿Te molestaría?"

Me reí mientras me ponía de pie. "¿Alguna cosa más?"

"Algún jugo de manzana."

"Bien."

"Con hielo." Agrego cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación.

"Jugo con hielo. Enseguida."

"¡Y galletas!" grito, justo cuando me dirigía a las escaleras.

Me di la vuelta y camine de nuevo hacia la puerta. "¿Qué tipo de galletas?"

"De limón."

"Entonces, ¿quieres jugo de manzana y galletas de limón? ¿Algo más?"

"El aire."

"¿Aparte de eso?"

"Alitas de pollo."

Trate de no reírme, pero es que yo nunca había tenido la experiencia de los antojos, no podía entender su deseo de jugo de manzana con galletas de limón y alitas de pollo. "¿Qué sabor?"

"Barbacoa. Y el queso azul a un lado. Pero no apio." Agrego, arrugando la nariz en disgusto.

"Casi me siento como si tuviera una carpeta de camarero en mis manos."

Bella sonrió, ignorando mi broma. "Gracias, Edward."

"Te das cuenta de que no tenemos alitas de pollo en la casa, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago. Tráeme el jugo y las galletas y después te puedes ir por las alitas."

"Esta bien." Me reí entre dientes, dejando la habitación de nuevo.

"¡Pero el aire primero!" grito detrás de mí.

Me reí entre dientes de nuevo, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando baje la temperatura en el termostato. Camine hacia las escaleras y entre a la cocina para prepararle sus bocadillos.

Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de esta noche de martes en nuestra habitación, los dos clasificando papeles para nuestras clases. Era parte del compromiso que había hecho con Bella. Podíamos pasar las noches entre semana centrándonos en el trabajo y así Bella se relajaría los sábados y domingos. Hasta ahora, parecía ser un compromiso muy bueno entre nosotros.

Cuando regrese al cuarto con su comida, Bella estaba en la cama con papeles a su alrededor. Una de sus manos estaba yendo y viniendo a través de su estomago y tarareaba en voz baja a la vez que leía un papel… Era absolutamente asombrosa.

Levanto la vista y me sonrió, su rostro radiante de felicidad "Gracias, Edward."

Puse con cuidado la bandeja en sus piernas y después bese sus labios. "De nada. Tengo mi celular. Por favor, no dudes en llamar si quieres algo más."

"Te amo."

"También te amo" le dije, la bese de nuevo. Baje mi cabeza y bese la ligera protuberancia de su estomago "Te amo, bebé."

Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla y levanto mi cabeza para que la viera. "No te tardes. Te extrañaremos." Susurro, besándome castamente.

Con un último beso en su frente, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. Corrí bajando las escaleras y entre a mi carro, esperando completar mi encargo y regresar con Bella lo más pronto posible. No me gustaba dejarla, y ahora que estaba embarazada encontraba eso aún más difícil. Pero Bella quería aitas de pollo, así que era mi trabajo conseguirlas para ella.

Una cosa que aprender de la etapa de los antojos, es que ayuda tener el número de los establecimientos favoritos de tu esposa para comer en tu celular. Llame al lugar favorito de Bella para comer alitas y ordene dos docenas, sabiendo que lo que ella no coma esta noche lo comería mañana. Esa es la segunda cosa que aprendes… es mejor tener mucha comida que poca.

30 minutos después estaba en casa con Bella, viendo una película mientras ella disfrutaba felizmente de su cena. Estábamos viendo 'Nueve Meses' con Hugh Grant y Julianne Moore. El tipo era un idiota. Y la parte triste era, su reacción a la noticia del bebé era la misma que la de un buen porcentaje de la población masculina. ¿Cómo alguien podía alejarse de su hijo y de la mujer que amaba?... Pero tal vez esa era la clave. En muchas ocasiones, las relaciones son más sexo que amor. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado a la mujer perfecta y que ella me amara completamente.

Una vez que Bella termino su cena, puse la bandeja en la esquina de la habitación y apague a luz. Me acurruque con ella en la cama, y antes de que iniciaran los créditos de la película, Bella ya estaba dormida, roncando ligeramente. La cubrí con la manta del sofá, esperando que no notara mi ausencia. Había estado un poco pegajosa el último par de semanas, no quería perderme de vista. Había tratado de hablar de eso con ella, pero ella le echaba la culpa a las hormonas. Estaba seguro de que había estado teniendo pesadillas de nuevo y no quería admitirlo.

Metí la mano en la mesa de noche y saque el diario que había estado guardando para ella. Me acomode en la cama, prendí la lámpara y comencé a escribir.

_Has estado pasando la factura a los pies de mamá en los pasados días. Ella se estaba quejando hoy de necesitar nuevos zapatos. Tuve que amenazarla con decirle a tío Emmett solo para que estuviera sentada en la escuela. Si no lo he mencionado antes, debes saber que tu madre es un poco terca. _

_Tenemos una cita con el doctor mañana y tu madre esta extremadamente emocionada. Sabemos que vamos a poder oír tu corazón latir fuertemente dentro de ella y es un sonido por el cual no puede esperar poder experimentar. No hay nada en este mundo que yo ame más que ver a tu mamá verdaderamente feliz. Y ella es feliz siempre que piensa en ti. Tu madre siempre ha sido bella para mí, pero cuando piensa en ti, ella brilla. Siempre pensé que eso era algo que los hombres le decían a las mujeres embarazadas para hacerlas sentir mejor por los cambios que pasan, pero ahora se que eso es verdad._

_Hablando de cambios… no se que tipo de comida terminara gustándote, pero es seguro que estas cambiando los gustos de mamá. Hoy comió galletas de limón. A Bella nunca antes le habían gustado las cosas con sabor a limón. Lo siguiente que sé, es que ella estará pidiéndome que le consiga tocino. Tu mamá y yo tenemos un mutuo desagrado por el tocino, solo para que sepas._

_Tu tía Alice esta teniendo un buen momento planeando tu cuarto. En el último recuento, tenía cinco diferentes esquemas de lo que podría ser, aunque similares en color. Y cuando digo esquemas, no quiero decir solo de la habitación. Significa la habitación, los muebles, la decoración y cada artículo de ropa con que planea llenar tu armario. Tu tía también me grito para que me diera prisa en decidir comprar una casa o quedarnos aquí con la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlisle. Amaría comprarle una casa a tu mamá, pero no se si podre hacerlo antes de que llegues. Tu tío Emmett y yo estábamos reparando la casa donde él y mamá crecieron, pero sin embargo aún no tenemos ofertas para la casa. Tú mamá no quiere que la abuela y el abuelo nos compren la casa, y estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso. Este es un gran paso y es algo que nosotros debemos hacer. Las cosas saldrán de la mejor manera, estoy seguro de eso._

_Tu mamá se esta agitando, entonces voy a dejarlo justo aquí para que ella no sepa nada de este diario. Bella, cuando leas esto algún día, espero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y a nuestro bebé. Ustedes dos son mi vida._

Rápidamente deslice el diario en mi mesita de noche y me uní a Bella en la cama justo cuando abría sus ojos "¿Edward?" llamo, su voz cargada de sueño.

"Estoy aquí, amor. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Suspiro y se acerco a mí, poniendo su brazo en mi cintura. "Solo a ti, Edward."

"¿Por qué no vas y te pones tu pijama para dormir?"

"¿No las tengo puestas ya?"

"No, Bella," me reí entre dientes, besando su frente. "Te quedaste dormida con tu ropa común."

"¿De nuevo? Lo siento, Edward. Trato de estar despierta y pasar algún tiempo contigo."

"Esta bien. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. Solo cuídate a ti misma y a nuestro bebé. Si eso significa que tienes que dormir, entonces que así sea."

"Pero siento como si no pasara nada de tiempo de calidad contigo."

"Fuimos de compras juntos la semana pasada," le recordé.

"Edward, las compras _no_ es tiempo de calidad," se quejó.

Me reí entre dientes de cómo ella continuaba odiando las compras. Tuvimos que ir de compras en secreto para que Bella consiguiera más ropa de maternidad. Tratamos de ir con Jasper y Alice un par de semanas antes, pero eso termino con Bella llorando y Alice lamentando la pérdida de un perfecto día de compras. Alice tenía gustos mucho más caros que Bella, y mientras ella quería vestir a Bella con un improvisado mamá- fashion desfile de modas que veía venir, Bella quería algo cómodo. Después de escuchar el octavo o noveno argumento, Bella se echo a llorar y no salió del probador hasta que entre a buscarla. Jasper y yo nunca habíamos cruzado un centro comercial tan rápido en nuestras vidas. Alice se disculpo todo el camino a casa, y por supuesto, Bella perdono a Alice tan pronto como se calmó.

Pero tal vez pueda usar su odio a las compras para convencerla de tener un día tranquilo en casa. "Bien. ¿Y que tal si nos quedamos en cama todo el día del sábado? Podemos hablar y ver películas. ¿Parece más tiempo de calidad para ti?"

"No. Vamos a un picnic, Edward."

"Bella, es Febrero. Esta demasiado frío afuera."

"Entonces vamos a Florida por un fin de semana y tengamos nuestro picnic ahí."

"¿Me vas a dejar gastar dinero en un vuelo de un fin de semana?" pregunte con incredulidad. Parecía bien viajando a Florida, pero la compra de la ropa de maternidad requirió de un soborno por mi parte.

"No," suspiró profundamente. "Solo quiero hacer algo diferente. No quiero ir de compras y no quiero estar aquí todo el día."

"Podemos ir al acuario," le ofrecí.

"¿Y arriesgarnos a que me caiga en el tanque de los tiburones? No, gracias."

Me reí de ella, abrazándola más contra mí. "Si, mi tonta Bella, si a alguien le puede pasar eso, es a ti. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? ¿Qué hay del museo?"

"Pero no el de vidrio. Eso puede terminar peor que el tanque de los tiburones."

"Bien," me reí entre dientes. "¿Qué del Frye Museo del sonido? Te encanta la luz allí."

"Me gusta la idea. Hagamos eso."

"¿Puedo llevarte a comer a Canlis?" pregunte, esperando que su ansiedad la hiciera estar de acuerdo. Bella casi no me dejaba llevarla a lugares de lujo.

"Bueno…"

"¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gusto el filete de lomo y las papas a la trufa cuando te lleve ahí por tu cumpleaños el año pasado?"

"¿Por qué siempre quieres llevarme a lugares caros? ¿No podemos solo ir a Panera y poner el dinero que nos hubiéramos gastado en el fondo para la casa?"

"Bella," gemí, sabiendo que acababa de ganar la discusión mediante su uso de la casa contra mí. "Bien. Iremos a un lugar simple."

"Gracias, Edward," contestó, besando mi barbilla "Me encanta que quieras darme cosas de lujo, pero realmente, de verdad, solo te necesito a ti."

"No estoy exactamente de acuerdo con esa declaración, pero es tarde y necesitas descansar. Ve a cambiarte y a la cama."

Bella se cambio a una de sus nuevas pijamas de maternidad y a continuación se metió debajo de las sábanas. "Me alegra que me compraras estas. Son muy cómodas."

"Debes estar cómoda, Bella. Estas trabajando duro para crear un saludable bebé para nosotros," replique, poniéndome a su lado.

Bella se volteo de lado, presionando su espalda contra mi pecho, y mi mano se movió para cubrir el pequeño bulto de su estomago. "Estoy muy emocionada por mañana, Edward," Bella bostezó. "Quiero ir _ahora_."

"Por los bostezos, creo que tu cuerpo prefiere dormir primero," murmure, presionando mis labios contra su suave cuello. "Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, Edward," bostezó, busco por detrás de ella, acariciando mi mejilla. "¿Puedo tener waffles como desayuno?"

"Por supuesto, amor," conteste, tratando de no reír. Parecía que la mayoría de los pensamientos de Bella estaban en la comida y en el bebé en estos días, no es que me queje.

"Veremos a Plain Jane quien no esta de pie bajo la lluvia," masculló Bella. No conteste, no tenía ni idea de que se suponía que significaba. Tendría que preguntarle mañana y espero que lo recuerde. Espere el tiempo suficiente para estar seguro de que Bella dormía profundamente y me deje a mi mismo perderme en la deriva de la noche.

Bella me despertó la mañana siguiente, sacudiendo mis hombros y rogándome que me levantara. Nuestra cita no era hasta las 10:30, pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada para quedarse quieta. Y por que no podía negarle nada, me levante de la cama a las 6:15, me vestí rápidamente, y lleve a mi bella esposa a buscar sus waffles para su desayuno.

Después del desayuno – cuando me entere de que Jane era una camarera allí y que Emmett la llamaba Plain Jane como broma - regresamos a casa, esperando que estuviéramos un poco más cerca de la hora programada para la cita de Bella. Encontramos a mis padres sentados en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo café y platicando.

"Buenos días," saludamos Bella y yo.

"¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¿Levantados tan temprano?" pregunto mi madre.

"Edward me llevo por waffles," dijo felizmente Bella, moviendo su mano por su estomago. "Al bebé _realmente_ le gusta la crema batida."

"Estoy segura de que si," mi madre se rió entre dientes, guiñándole a Bella. Mi madre sabía tan bien como yo que era Bella la que amaba la crema batida. El bebé solo fue la excusa que utilizo para no sentirse culpable de comerlo.

"¿Cómo te haz estado sintiendo, Bella?" pregunto el siempre doctor Carlisle.

"Todavía un poco cansada al final del día, pero nada demasiado malo. Mis pies me han estado molestando esta semana," dijo Bella.

"Pueden ser tus zapatos. Los pies de una mujer embarazada tienden a hincharse, y si los zapatos son muy apretados, incomodan más," explico mi padre.

"¡Ves, Edward! Puede que no sea por que estoy de pie," dijo Bella desafiante, incluso me saco la lengua.

"Estar de pie no ayuda," señaló mi padre. Todos nos reímos de la mueca que hizo Bella al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Estas emocionada por tu ultrasonido el día de hoy?" pregunto mi madre con una gran sonrisa.

"Esme, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana?" pregunto Bella, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado. Deseé por millonésima vez poder entender que pasaba por su hermosa cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que no tienes nada que hacer que no pueda ser reprogramado, Esme," dijo mi papá rápidamente. Me pregunte si él tenía idea de a donde quería llegar Bella con su pregunta.

"Bueno, esta bien entonces. Supongo que puedo hacer lo que sea que tengas en mente, Bella," dijo mi madre. "¿_Que_ es lo que tienes en mente?"

"Vas a conseguir el primer vistazo de tu nieto," declaro Bella felizmente.

Mi mamá se levanto de la mesa y abrazo a Bella, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Oh, Bella, querida. Me encantaría."

Bella se rió desde los brazos de mi madre. "No es gran cosa. Solo que se que no había este tipo de cosas cuando estabas embarazada de Alice y Edward, así que pensé que te gustaría verlo por ti misma."

Mi madre se retiro, tomando la cara de Bella en sus manos y apartándole el pelo de la cara. "Me encantaría. Muchísimas gracias, Bella."

"¡No, gracias _a ti_!" Bella se rió entre dientes. "Probablemente sea una buena idea tener un poco de ayuda extra para Edward, con mis cambios de humor y mi repentino llanto. Vamos a escuchar el corazón del bebé y se que voy a ser un desastre de felicidad por eso."

"Bella, has estado muy tranquila los últimos días. Estoy seguro que estarás bien," dije, tomándola en mis brazos.

"He estado solo un poco mejor," estuvo de acuerdo, sonriéndome. "Y la mejor parte es, han sido dos mañanas sin tener nauseas."

"Tus nauseas matutinas deben hacer terminado ahora que estas en el segundo trimestre," dijo mi mamá.

"¡Bien! Empezaba a preocuparme de que nunca se irían," respondió Bella, apoyándose en mí y descansando contra mi pecho. "He comido suficientes galletas para toda la vida. Me pregunto como se las arreglo mi madre para hacerlo dos veces. Tal vez tenga suerte con nuestro segundo bebé y no tenga todas esas nauseas en las mañanas."

"¿Segundo bebé?" pregunte con curiosidad.

Bella me miro con una expresión tímida. "Bueno, si. En cierto modo me imaginaba como cada uno de nosotros, justo como Alice y tú, y Emmett y yo. Pero no dejemos que el mayor sea igual de mandón como lo fueron Alice y Emmett con nosotros."

"Estoy de acuerdo," me reí, inclinando mi cabeza para besar sus labios suavemente.

"¿A que hora debo estar lista?" pregunto mi madre.

Yo conteste "diez" al mismo tiempo que Bella gritaba "nueve". Mis padres se rieron de nosotros y yo solo sacudí mi cabeza hacia una emocionada Bella. "Amor, llegar temprano no hará que el médico nos vea más pronto. Si salimos a las diez vamos a llegar ahí a las 10:15- con buen tiempo y aún así tendremos que esperar."

"Lo se," Bella suspiro. "Es solo que realmente estoy emocionada."

"Apenas y se nota," bromeó mi padre, sonriéndole a Bella. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa en respuesta y me abrazo más fuerte.

Después de pasar unos minutos más con mis padres, Bella y yo nos fuimos a mi piano. Toque su nana, o como a ella le gustaba llamarla, su 'composición súper secreta'. La convencí de que trajera su guitarra y tocara para mí. Era la canción de country que ella me hizo escuchar el día que se mudo a mi casa. Era lindo escucharla tocar, aún a pesar de que no quiso cantar. Dijo que estaba demasiado emocionada y no sería capaz de mantener su voz firme.

Después de tocar algunas canciones para Bella, entramos a la sala para relajarnos y esperar que el tiempo pasara. Bella se estiro en el sofá y descanso su cabeza en mi regazo, mirándome hacia arriba y hablando de todo lo que pasaba dentro de su maravillosa cabeza. Comenzó hablándome de una acampada que había hecho con su familia y de cómo se había caído de la canoa… dos veces. Que de alguna manera llevó a la conversación acerca de su tipo de pay favorito – manzana - y de cómo realmente necesitaba aprender a cocinarlo. Y de ahí, la mente de mi bella esposa ato una cuerda invisible entre pay y canguros. Bella me dijo que un día, ella y yo tendríamos que ir a Australia, y entonces ahí podríamos visitar el Sydney Opera House, conocer algunos Aborígenes, y tomar fotos de canguros para Emmett. Por alguna razón, inmediatamente me imagine a Emmett intentado atrapar un canguro.

Bella miro el reloj que estaba encima de la televisión y grito entusiasmada. "Faltan cinco. ¿Podemos _por favor_ irnos ahora, Edward?" entre el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en que dijo 'por favor', no había forma de negarme.

Sonreí y me incline para besarla. "Vamos, amor."

"¡Si!" Bella aplaudió cuando la ayude a levantarse del sofá. "¿Esme? ¿Estas lista?"

"Estoy lista, querida," respondió mi madre, saliendo de la cocina. "Oh, desearía que Carlisle pudiera venir con nosotros, pero tenía una cirugía programada para esta mañana."

"Tal vez la próxima vez, mamá," dije, abriendo la puerta para ella y para Bella. Mantuve la mano de Bella en la mía, asegurándome de que no saldría corriendo y caería – estaba demasiado emocionada para su propio bien. "Bella, si dejas de tirar de mi brazo podre cerrar la puerta de enfrente más rápido," le dije.

"Perdón, Tutor-boy," se rió. "¡Estoy emocionada! No puedo esperar para ver de nuevo a nuestro bebé y escuchar su pequeño corazón."

Su emoción era contagiosa y me encontré a mi mismo apurándome a cerrar la puerta para que pudiéramos ponernos en camino más rápido. Con suerte, el médico no tendrá nada más que buenas noticias acerca de Bella y el bebé. Estos eran tiempos emocionantes para los dos y quería disfrutarlos sin preocupaciones – justo como Emmett me dijo que hiciera.

**¡Holaaa! Aquí, cumpliendo como siempre y dejándoles un lindo capitulo de esta maravillosa historiaaa! (¡estoy feliz! ¿se nota? Jajaja xDD).**

**Bien quería aclarar una cosa; saben que me encanta que dejen reviews y saber su opinión sobre todo, y ahora acabo de descubrir que también sirven para evitar malentendidos. **

_**Audrey:**_** primero que nada gracias por tu comentario pero me temo que estas mal, yo no escribo esta historia, solo la traduzco, esta historia ya esta terminada en ingles y la autora es My-Bella, el link a su perfil esta en el mío; no me molesto ni nada por el estilo, como dejaste review anónimo pues tuve que aclararlo por aquí, espero que no te molestes y que sigas comentando, pero crei necesario aclarar esto. Y sobre el drama que mas quisiera yo que no hubiera mucho, pero como no es mi historia no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, y si, vamos a sufrir un poquito. :/**

**Una cosa más, me siento muy tonta por no darme cuenta antes n.n' jejeje, encontre el blog de My-Bella donde vienen algunas imagenes de la historia, como los vestidos de Alice, el baby doll que uso en su noche de bodas, y una foto de Lily, al menos esas son las que estan que ya se mencionaron en la traduccion, si quieren verlas diganme y pongo los links en mi perfil.**

**Gracias a las personas que leen esto, que me agregan a favoritos y también a la historia. =) y un doble gracias a aquellas que me dejan su opinión! No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Para no hacerles mas largo el cuento ya saben cualquier duda, opinión, sugerencia, etc, etc, en un pequeño review! xD**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Un latido del corazón y un Bump._

**¡Besos!**

**Noemí…**


	13. A Heartbeat & a Bump

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 13**

_Un latido del Corazón & un Bulto._

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del Dr. Johnson, Bella llevo a mi madre al mostrador y le presento a la enfermera Elliot. Las tres tuvieron una larga conversación sobre Bella y lo mucho que se parecía a Renee en esos momentos. Bella sonrió todo el tiempo, ni una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos de chocolate. Sonreí, encantado de que pudiera escuchar esas historias y disfrutarlas.

Finalmente llamaron a Bella y prácticamente salto al pasillo para que la señora Mallory tomara sus signos vitales. No estuvo del todo feliz con el peso. Personalmente, yo no estuve contento con su presión sanguínea, pero me mantuve callado, esperando para ver que tenía que decir el Dr. Johnson sobre eso.

Bella, mi mamá y yo entramos a uno de los cuartos de exámenes y dejamos que Bella se cambiara. Una vez que tuvo puesta su bata, la levante para subirla a la mesa, igual que hice en la visita anterior y planeaba hacer en cada visita. Lo último que necesitábamos era que se cayera intentando subir a la mesa.

"Estoy muy emocionada," dijo Bella, apretando mi mano con fuerza.

"Lo se," le dije, dedicándole una severa mirada. "Tu presión sanguínea claramente muestra eso." Bien, no iba a ser capaz de esperar pacientemente a que el medico mencionara eso. Pero en mi defensa, muchas cosas podían pasar por tener la presión alta y no iba a dejar que Bella pusiera en riesgo su vida.

Trate de relajarme y pensar en lo que Emmett me había dicho. Él dijo que era importante disfrutar el embarazo y no preocuparme por cosas que estuvieran fuera de mi control. Sin nada más, este bebé había hecho que Emmett y yo nos acercáramos más.

"No fue _tan_ malo," protesto Bella, regresando mi atención a ella.

"Pudo ser peor, pero ciertamente necesita mejorar," dijo el Dr. Johnson, entrando en la habitación. "Hola, Bella, Edward."

"¡Hola!" saludó Bella.

"Hola," dije, me reí del entusiasmo de Bella a pesar de mis preocupaciones por su salud. "Dr. Johnson, ella es mi madre, Esme."

"¡Ah! La suertuda abuela," le dijo el Dr. Johnson, estrechando la mano de mi mamá. "Gusto en conocerla, Esme."

"Igual, Dr. Johnson. Bella habla muy bien de usted," contesto mi madre con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno oír eso. Con suerte, eso significa que me va a escuchar," el Dr. Johnson regreso su atención a Bella, mirándola con severidad. "Ahora, Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre tu presión sanguínea."

Bella levanto el labio inferior y dejó escapar el aliento, quitándose el cabello de la frente. "Lo siento por estar tan emocionada. Pero en mi defensa, he estado esperando semanas por esta cita."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que te tiene tan emocionada de la cita de hoy?" pregunto el Dr. Johnson, sentándose en un taburete al lado de Bella.

"Quiero escuchar el corazón de mi pequeño," contesto Bella, sus ojos humedeciéndose mientras su sonrisa crecía cada vez más.

El Dr. Johnson sonrío con ella y palmeo su mano. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacemos eso primero? Te daremos la oportunidad de que te relajes y después tomaremos tu presión de nuevo. Si baja, quiere decir que realmente estabas muy emocionada."

Se dio la vuelta a la maquina de ultrasonido igual que como lo había hecho la última vez. Le advirtió a Bella del frío y aplico el gel en su estomago. La única diferencia era que esta vez, mi madre estaba a mi lado y hubo un rápido latido de corazón que lleno el aire que nos rodeaba.

Bella jadeó y lágrimas comenzaron a salir poco a poco de sus ojos. Ella me miro, dándome la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto. "¡Es tan hermoso, Edward! También es muy rápido."

"Eso es perfectamente normal en esta etapa," le aseguro el Dr. Johnson. "El ritmo es constante y fuerte, los dos son excelentes señales." Mis ojos estaban pegados a la pequeña pantalla mientras el Dr. Johnson continuaba moviendo la barra a través del abdomen de Bella.

"¿Eso es un pie?" pregunto mi madre con emoción, inclinándose sobre Bella y apuntando la pantalla.

"Si," el Dr. Johnson se río. "Y este es el otro pie," agrego, moviendo la barra solo un poco más. La barra se movió lentamente a través de la piel de Bella hasta que apareció la cabecita del bebé.

"Es… es él…" yo tartamudeaba, sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Si es un hecho que es un 'él', entonces _él_ se esta chupando el dedo, Edward," contesto el Dr. Johnson.

"Definitivamente es un niño," le aseguro Bella al doctor. "Y él va a lucir igual a su papi."

"¡Edward! Usa la cámara de tu celular y toma una foto para mandársela a tu padre," me ordeno mi madre, sacudiendo mi brazo.

"Y después mándasela también a Emmett. ¡Oh, y a Rosalie, Alice y Jasper también! Y no te olvides de Angela y Ben. Y a Jacob, si tienes su numero." Casi no había respiraciones entre las palabras de Bella.

"Isabella," le dije, haciendo que se detuviera y tomara un respiro.

"Lo siento. ¡Me relajare! Lo prometo," dijo tímidamente, relajándose completamente contra la mesa. "¿Todavía se esta chupando el dedo?"

"Si, querida," contesto Esme, moviéndose para acariciar el cabello de Bella y ayudarla a relajarse. "Pero si comienzas a moverte de nuevo y emocionarte de nuevo, Edward no va a poder tomar esa foto para ti."

Tome unas cuantas fotos rápidamente, sabiendo que el Dr. Johnson no tenía todo el día solo para nosotros. Él tomo unas cuantas medidas para calcular el desarrollo del bebé, y dejo a Bella escuchar el latido una vez más antes de apagar la máquina.

"Yuck," murmuró Bella cuando la ayude a limpiar el gel de su estomago. "Voy a necesitar una ducha cuando llegue a casa."

"¿Qué tal tomar un baño en su lugar?" sugerí.

"Tu eres el único que me dice que no utilice mis pies."

"¿Y tu punto es…?" le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Me saco la lengua, y después sonrío, dejándome saber que en realidad no estaba molesta conmigo.

"Tiempo de checar tu presión sanguínea de nuevo," dijo el Dr. Johnson, fijando la banda contra el brazo de Bella.

No me había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba hasta que mi mamá tomo mi mano y la apretó. Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y bese su mejilla, encantado de que ella estuviera conmigo. Ella también sabía del historial de la familia de Bella.

El Dr. Johnson sonrío cuando levanto la cabeza. "Regreso a un rango normal," anuncio felizmente. "Pero, Bella, realmente vas a tener que trabajar más duro para mantenerte en calma. No es bueno para ti o para el bebé tener la presión tan alta por un largo tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunto, mientras yo la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Primero que nada, calmarte," le dijo el Dr. Johnson, con una severa mirada. "Este es tu primer embarazo, Bella. Quiero que te relajes y disfrutes cada parte de el. Eso lo haría mucho más fácil para ti y para el bebé. Siempre que estés trabajando, quiero que descanses cada vez que puedas. Y si te emocionas por algo, siéntate y díselo a alguien. Nada de andar brincando, joven dama."

"Si, señor," contesto Bella, luciendo arrepentida.

"Segundo, vas a tener que poner más atención en lo que comes. Mantente alejada de comida con mucha sal. Agrega más frutas y verduras a tu dieta, y aléjate de la cafeína lo más que puedas," le instruyo el Dr. Johnson. "También voy a sugerir cortar la ingesta de dulces y carnes rojas. Solo practica la moderación y estarás bien," le aseguro.

Más tarde esa noche, tenía a Bella en mis brazos, viéndola dormir y esperando que mi parte favorita de la noche comenzara. Ella se había dormido apoyada en mi pecho en medio de una discusión del tipo de casas que quería ver. Mi madre nos había recomendado a la hija de un miembro de su club de jardinería, Bella y yo íbamos a estar viendo casas con Heidi esta semana.

"No, no bebé," suspiro Bella cuando su charla nocturna comenzó. "No pongas pintura morada en el tío Emmett. Él luce mejor con el rojo." Se movió un poco en mis brazos y entonces se relajo, una tonta sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. "Tienes el cabello de papá. No, Alice. No le pongas productos para el cabello. Es solo un bebé."

Me reí de sus imaginativos sueños, solo un poco celoso de que no dijera mi nombre. En las semanas pasadas, más y más de sus sueños eran del bebé. Pero sabía que mi nombre era la última cosa que decía antes de que terminara de hablar en sueños- eso nunca cambiaba.

"Rose, no le digas a Edward," suspiro Bella, su cara arrugándose de irritación. "Las alas de pollo me siguieron a casa y me las tenía que comer. Si, hice el baile del pollo. ¿Por qué crees que me las comí?"

No pude detenerme a mi mismo de reírme ruidosamente y entonces presione mis labios fuertemente el uno contra el otro, esperando no haberla despertado. Comenzó a moverse y sus ojos se agitaron un poco, así que empecé a tararear su nana, esperando convencerla de regresar a un profundo sueño.

Se relajo lentamente, acercándose más a mí al mismo tiempo. "Edward…" sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando repitió mi nombre.

Todavía no sabía que había hecho para tener tanta suerte, con esta hermosa mujer que entro en mi vida y que termino amándome. Realmente no fui yo quien me puso ahí, estaba demasiado asustado de salir herido. Si no fuera por que Alice es una hermana mayor tan mandona, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Bella... y no habría nada en mi vida que me diera esa luz. Todo el calor que sentía salir del ángel que tenía en mis brazos.

Muy cuidadosamente la aleje de mí y la cubrí con las sábanas, casi seguro de que seguiría dormida. Tenía unos papeles que revisar de mi clase y también quería estar un tiempo en mi piano.

Mi pie acababa de tocar el suelo de la sala cuando mi celular sonó, tocando el timbre apto para Emmett, "What's My Age Again?" de Blink 182. Si no lo conociera personalmente, no creería que pronto cumpliría los 28.

"Hey, Emm," conteste.

"¿Qué paso, Eddie?"

"Todavía odio ese nombre," suspire, a sabiendas de que esa era la razón por la que Emmett me llamaba así.

"Gracias por la foto de mi pequeño sobrino. No puedo esperar para cuando el pequeño les de un poco de su mierda. Lo pondré en el refrigerador." Y por frases como esa, se me hacia imposible creer que Emmett era mayor que yo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Emmett?"

"Puedes poner a mi pequeña hermana en el te-lé-fo-no."

"Esta dormida."

"¿Ya?"

"Tuvo un largo día."

"Si, y esta embarazada. Recuerdo como Rose solía caer dormida todo el tiempo. Entonces, ¿tenia algo bueno que decir el doctor?"

"Dijo que todo lucia bien con el bebé y que el latido sonaba fuerte. También quería que Bella trabajara más en relajarse y que cuidara su dieta. Su presión sanguínea estuvo un poco alta hoy."

"¿Qué tan alta?"

"Solo ligeramente elevada y el Dr. Johnson nos aseguro que era por que Bella estaba muy emocionada por su cita el día de hoy. Hizo que se relajara y cuando tomo la presión de nuevo, había regresado a los rangos normales."

"Se que no hay mucho que mirar, pero con ese pulgar así, ya es un niño lindo," Emmett se rió entre dientes, alejándose de la parte seria de la conversación. "¿Pero estas seguro de que era su pulgar, Edward? Los bebés son muy ágiles en el útero."

"Emmett, eres un cerdo."

"¿Y tu punto es…?"

"Ninguno en absoluto, Emm. Ninguno."

"Hey, Rose me llama, así que hablaremos después."

"Buenas noches, Emmett."

"Buenas noches, Eddie-boy," se rió una vez más antes de cortar la llamada.

Sacudí mi cabeza cuando guarde el celular, sabiendo que ninguna cantidad de suplicas iban a hacer que Emmett renunciara a 'Eddie' como mi apodo. Era como el 'Tutor-boy' permanente de Bella.

Camine hacia mi cuarto de música, dejando los papeles en la parte superior cuando me senté en el banco. Comenzaba a trabajar cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo, tocando otro tono familiar. Sonreí cuando conteste. "¿A que debo este honor, señora Hale?"

"Él es hermoso, Edward," Alice sollozó en el teléfono.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" pregunte, tratando de no reírme. Ella podía ser tan absurda como Bella algunos días.

"Es que es tan increíble, Edward. Es parte de ti y parte de Bella y es increíble."

"Dijiste 'increíble' dos veces," me reí.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amiga?" Alice sorbió.

"Profundamente dormida."

"Bien. Necesita descansar y cuidar a mi pequeño sobrino."

"Todos vamos a tener problemas si al final es niña," me reí.

"No, no los tendremos. Vamos a tener a una hermosa niña para mimar y vestir," contesto Alice. "¿Y mamá lloro cuando vio la foto?"

"De hecho, mamá vio directamente la pantalla del ultrasonido, pero ni hubo lágrimas."

"¿Mamá fue?" Alice jadeó "¿Y por que yo no fui invitada?"

"Fue una decisión de ultimo minuto. Si quieres ir a una cita, habla con Bella sobre eso. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha pensado."

"Por supuesto que no. Después de todo _yo soy_ su mejor amiga."

Me reí de las tonterías de mi hermana. "Y como tal, vas a tener que comportarte. Él doctor dijo que Bella tenia que estar en calma, así que vas a tener que bajar tu exuberancia a su alrededor. Sabes que ella se pone tan hiperactiva como tu cuando están juntas."

Alice ignoro lo que le dije, habiéndolo escuchado más de una vez ya. "¿Y como te sientes de haber visto a tu bebé hoy, pequeño hermano?"

"Él es hermoso, Ali. Justo como dijiste," sonreí felizmente al pensamiento de mi bebé y su maravillosa madre.

"Jasper acaba de cruzar la puerta," anuncio Alice, sonando emocionada.

"¿Qué esta haciendo llegando a casa tan tarde?"

"Un gran, gran proyecto en la oficina. El acenso esta cerca. Estoy encantada, solo hice una boda pequeña para que Jasper pudiera seguir trabajando aquí."

Pude escuchar en su voz que estaba emocionada de tenerlo en casa, así que decidí hacerlo fácil para ella esta noche. "Bueno, si alguien merece un acenso, ese es Jasper. ¿Por qué no vas a decirle que dije eso?"

"¿Estas seguro, Edward? No tengo por que cortar nuestra pequeña charla."

"Esta bien, Ali. De todas formas, tengo papeles que revisar."

"Bien. Te amo pequeño hermano."

"_Te_ amo, hermana mayor. Buenas noches."

"¡Besa a Bella y al bebé por mi!" dijo rápidamente antes de colgar.

Sonreí cuando deje mi celular en el piano, preguntándome como podía manejar Jasper la exuberancia de Alice todo el día, todos los días.

La siguiente vez que miré el celular, era cerca de medianoche. Rápidamente junte todos los papeles que había bajado conmigo y me dirigí a mi habitación. No tenía planeado estar despierto hasta tan tarde, pero había comenzado a progresar en la nana del bebé y no quería detenerme a mi mismo.

Miré a Bella dormir mientras me cambiaba en mi pantalón de pijama; la manera en que la luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana y descansaba en su mejilla hacia que su piel luciera como porcelana. Pero había tocado su rostro suficientes veces para saber que su piel se sentiría como seda bajo mis dedos.

Me deslice bajo las sábanas y me acurruque cerca de Bella, con cuidado de no despertarla. Deposite un ligero beso en el bulto de su estomago y susurre un 'Buenas noches' a mi hermosa pequeña familia.

La mañana del jueves comenzó de la mejor manera… con mi amorosa esposa susurrando mi nombre y besando mis labios. Mis brazos se enredaron en ella mientras abría los ojos para ver a mi glorioso ángel. "Buenos días, amor."

"Buenos días, Edward. Tan pacifico como te miras cuando duermes, pero tuve que despertarte. Cada uno tenemos que ser los Profesores Cullen para nuestros estudiantes."

"Y tu tienes que hacer eso desde tu silla detrás de tu escritorio," le recordé.

"Seguro, seguro," Bella suspiro. Y entonces, inmediatamente se animó. "¿Podemos almorzar juntos hoy?"

"Pero antes toma algo para picar. No quiero que esperes a comer hasta la 1:30, Bella."

"Muestras lo que sabes," se rió entre dientes. "Esme me dio aperitivos para las próximas dos semanas. Y antes de que preguntes, si, son saludables."

"En ese caso, estaría encantado de tomar el almuerzo con mi bella esposa."

Y por que había algo maravilloso que esperar, mi día estuvo lleno sin cesar. Parecía que cada una de mis estudiantes femeninas encontraba una tonta excusa para tomar una parte de mi tiempo entre clases. Y una estudiante en particular era más molesta que las otras por que actualmente me estaba quitando mi almuerzo con mi esposa.

"Victoria, lo siento, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo de eso. Ven a mi oficina mañana entre cuatro y 5:30, son las horas que dedico fuera de clases para mis estudiantes. Tengo una cita extremadamente importante a la que debo ir," le explique mientras guardaba mis cosas y me dirigía a la puerta.

"Bien, Profesor. Lo veré mañana. Es una cita," me dijo Victoria, asegurándose de cruzar la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo. Pero había visto a esta chica antes y me moví lo más rápido posible para evitar que me tocara. Había una única mujer que yo quería cerca de mí y ella probablemente estaba cada vez más impaciente de que llegara.

Me encontré con Bella a mitad del camino hacia su edificio. "Lo siento, Bella," le dije, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros cuando empezamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

"Esta bien," dijo. "James me entretuvo hasta que me aburrí de esperarte y decidí ir a buscarte por mi misma."

"¿James?"

"Uno de mis estudiantes. Probablemente el más brillante de la clase. Su escritura es un poco tosca, pero tiene grandes habilidades de comprensión."

"Y usted acaba de pasar completamente por encima de su cabeza, Profesor Cullen," bromeé, inclinándome para besar un lado de su cuello.

"¿Y por que se te hizo tarde?"

"Una de mis estudiantes me embosco después de clases y apenas pude tomar la palabra para decirle a ella que tenía un lugar muy importante en el cual estar."

"¿Con que _ella_?" pregunto Bella, mirándome. "Tengo algo que preguntarte, cariño."

"¿Qué es, amor?"

"¿Alguna de tus alumnas pasa la clase? ¿O están demasiado distraídas por su maravilloso Profesor Cullen para sacar buenas calificaciones?"

"Divertido, Bella," dije, moviendo mi cabeza hacia ella.

"¡Solo lo digo! Si yo fuera una de tus estudiantes, estoy segura de que tendría problemas teniendo mis ojos lejos de tus ojos verdes, o de tu cabello, o del resto de ti," me dijo, sonriendo al final.

"Solo entra al carro," me reí entre dientes, manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella. Era lindo tener las bromas de Bella de vuelta, aun si me estaba dando un difícil momento.

Maneje hacia el nuevo lugar favorito de Bella – Panera- y espere en la línea para compara comida mientras Bella nos encontraba un sitio libre. Cuando finalmente me pude unir a ella, la encontré sentada y masajeando su estomago.

"¿Te sientes enferma?" le pregunte, dejando nuestros platos en la mesa.

"¡Nope!" contesto con una brillante sonrisa. "Finalmente tengo un bulto." Ella me señalo que me sentara a su lado y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, poniéndolas debajo de su blusa. "¿Lo sientes?"

Estoy completamente seguro de que lucia como un idiota, pero no me importaba. Esto era demasiado maravilloso como para no emocionarse. "Si, lo hago."

"¡Solo piensa, Edward! En cuatro o cinco semanas, podremos comenzar a sentir sus pataditas."

"Esa será una maravillosa experiencia para nosotros. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si te damos algo de comida?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza y soltó mi mano, poniendo su plato frente a ella. "¿Conseguiste todo lo que quería?" pregunto.

"Pedí todo lo que querías, pero no puedo asegurar que el empleado me haya escuchado."

Levanto la esquina del pan e inspecciono su sándwich. "Jamón, cebolla, queso, pepinillos, mostaza, salsa de tomate y solo un pequeño chile… si. Esta todo."

"Yumí," mentí.

"Mentira," Bella se rió entre dientes.

"Completamente," estuve de acuerdo.

"Sabes, debes sacar el bacón de tu Bacón Turkey Pavo. Alguno de tus perfectos abdominales perderá la forma y no podemos permitir eso. Tú debes lucir siempre como un Dios Griego para mí. Creo que debes ponerte a dieta," anuncio Bella, apenas término de hablar se echo a reír. Los dos sabíamos que solo bromeaba ya que en las tardes los dos hacíamos ejercicio juntos, se suponía que Bella debía hacer Yoga de Bebé. Además, siempre dejaba el bacón fuera, ni a Bella ni a mí nos gusta.

"Y yo creo que ya extrañaba tu sentido del humor," bromeé, inclinándome para besar su mejilla.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros y tomo otro pedazo de su sándwich. "Eres perfecto, lo sabes. Bueno, al menos tanto como se puede ser."

"Gracias, creo," me reí.

"No lo digo de mala forma. Solo que a veces eres muy sobreprotector, como Emm. Pero se que lo haces por mi bien."

"Lo hago," estuve de acuerdo.

Como es normal con Bella, la siguiente oración no tenía nada que ver con la anterior. "Edward, por favor, ¿podemos cocinar para tus padres o invitarlos a una cena pronto? Quiero mostrarles lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros, especialmente tu madre. Todavía no puedo creer que haya lavado nuestra ropa sucia."

"A ella realmente no le importa," le asegure a Bella.

"Eso creí," Bella resopló. "No hubiera estado mal si hubiera sido nuestra ropa de trabajo y esas cosas, pero mis innombrables estaban allí."

"¿Innombrables?" me reí, incapaz de contenerme a mi mismo.

Bella se echo a reír, recargándose contra mí. "¡Si! ¡Especialmente para tu madre! El camisón negro que me compraste y que te gusta mucho no es exactamente algo que existiera en la época de tu madre."

"Discúlpame, pero mi madre no es _tan_ vieja. En su tiempo no había, sin embargo ella tiene algunos de esos pequeños camisones para ella misma."

"¿Y como es que sabes _eso_?" pregunto Bella, luciendo sorprendida cuando me paso una botella de agua para que la abriera.

Supuse que estaba de buen ánimo así que me arriesgue a decirle la verdad. "Cuando ella me ayudo a elegir tu camisón negro, compro algunos para ella."

"Es lindo y extraño que tus padres no sean del tipo que pretenden que nunca tienen sexo."

Estuve cerca de escupir el agua de mi boca al escuchar las palabras de Bella. "Si, realmente bueno," me reí. "Especialmente desde que Alice y yo tuvimos que demostrar que por lo menos teníamos algún conocimiento mecánico sobre esto."

Bella me dio una brillante sonrisa y me miro. "Amo como dices muchas palabras cuando estas nervioso o sorprendido, Tutor-boy."

Me incline y presione mis labios contra los suyos, dándole un maravilloso beso a mi hermosa esposa. "Me mimas, Isabella."

"¿Y tu no haces lo mismo conmigo?" se echo a reír, acercándose más a mi, prácticamente estaba recostada sobre mi costado. "Por lo menos la forma en que te mimo no implica gastar toneladas de dinero."

"Come tu almuerzo," le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia ella.

"Buscaremos casa este fin de semana," menciono Bella, sacando una rebanada de pepinillo de su sándwich y metiéndoselo a la boca.

"Sip. Tal vez veamos algo que nos guste y que podamos pagar."

"Sí, bueno, la parte de pagar no tanto. Por lo menos no hasta que Emmett pueda vender la casa."

"Él llamo la noche pasada. Finalmente se puso en contacto con Heidi y van a ir a ver la casa mañana. Si ella cree que tiene potencial, esta de acuerdo en ser la agente por una razonable tarifa."

"Por favor, por favor, recuérdame de llamar a Emmett y Alice esta noche antes de que me duerma. No he hablado con ninguno de los dos en días y se van a molestar conmigo."

"No, ciertamente no lo harían. Ellos saben que estas embarazada y ellos prefieren que descanses por ti y por el bebé antes que pasar el tiempo escuchando sus tonterías."

"Eso no es verdad," me dijo Bella, cantando un poco las palabras. "Alice nunca llamaría tonterías a su mundo de la moda. Es el eje del mundo."

"¿Todavía quieres ir al museo? ¿O fue solo una idea en la noche?"

"Idea en la noche. Me olvide de la búsqueda de la casa. ¡Oh! ¿Sabes cual es otra gran idea? Tenemos que hacer una lista de música."

"¿Para?"

"¡Para el bebé, tonto! Podemos elegir que canciones le vamos a poner, y luego averiguar el tipo de gusto musical que tiene. Espero que sea eléctrico, y cosas como esas."

"Si se parece algo a su mamá, estoy seguro que lo será."

La cara de Bella se iluminó con mis palabras, y no pude pasar por alto lo mucho que extrañaba verla sonreír así. Definitivamente el segundo trimestre era mi favorito. Ahora, si pudiéramos tener suerte en la búsqueda de una casa, las cosas realmente empezarían a caer en su lugar para nosotros.

**¡Hola! Wooow, solo un día entre una actualización y otra, ahora si que me supere xDD jaja , la verdad a mi me gusto mucho el capitulo, al fin Bella esta regresando a ser la misma de siempre.**

**Bueno, dos cosas:**

**1.- No olviden el nombre de James, mas adelante volverá a salir.**

**2.- Cuando Bella dice que quiere tomar una ducha y Edward sugiere un baño, están hablando de la regadera y la tina, Bella hablaba de la regadera mientras que Edward sugiere la tina para que no este tanto tiempo parada, lo aclaro por que una amiga leyó esa parte y me pregunto que si no era lo mismo, entonces para que así no tengan dudas ustedes. **

**¡Alejandra Rivas! No te he podido contestar por que no me sale tu correo, tengo entendido que FF borra los correos y links de los reviews, así que aquí te dejo mi correo, ya sea que me contactes por msn o hotmail: n o e m i . m o n i 1 3 h o t… claro, es sin espacios. **

**audreybaldacci: no tienes nada que agradecer, traduzco por que me gusta y pues si puedo ayudar a otras personas a leer ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Además My-Bella es una gran escritora y esta historia me encanta xD, de todas formas muchas gracias y espero seguir contando con tu opinión en cada capitulo. :) **

**Por ultimo, las que también lean "3 plus 3 equals 6" la actualización intentare que sea para mañana, sino el martes como ya habíamos quedado.**

**Y de esta historia el miércoles o jueves va el capitulo 14 =)**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Casa de Caza._

**¡Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! =)**

**Besos**

**Noemí…**


	14. House Hunting

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 14**

_Caza de casa_

**Bella POV**

"Bella, tenemos que levantarnos," suspiro Edward, besando mi pequeño bulto.

"¿No me habías dicho eso antes?" me reí, tratando de alejarme mientras besaba uno de mis costados, sus suaves labios me hacían cosquillas.

"Si, pero no te has movido."

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" le pregunte, envolví su cuello con mis brazos cuando finalmente trajo su cara a la mía.

"Tuya. Eres demasiado sexy," respondió, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba.

"¡Oh, no! No me vas a echar la culpa a mi esta vez, Tutor-boy," me reí, empujándolo lejos. "Usted fue el que dijo, y estoy citando: 'Amor, tenemos tiempo suficiente para la segunda ronda'."

"Y lo tuvimos," murmuro, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja. "Pero entonces tu decidiste que querías abrazarme y ahora tenemos que darnos prisa."

Aleje su cara para poder ver esos deslumbrantes ojos verdes que tenía. "Te amo."

Sonrío y beso la punta de mi nariz. "Te amo más." Con un último beso en mi bultito, Edward salió de la cama, estirando sus manos hacia mí. "Vamos a ver algunas casas."

Tome sus manos, dejando que me sacara de la cama. "¿Me prometes que vamos a continuar con esto cuando regresemos a casa?"

"¿Necesitas preguntar?" se río, conduciéndome hacia nuestro armario.

"No quiero ser presuntuosa," bromeé, sonriéndole.

Edward cuidadosamente me hizo girar y me presiono contra su pecho. "Isabella, siempre presume que quiero disfrutar cada centímetro de tu suntuoso cuerpo."

Rodé los ojos y me aleje de él, caminando al armario. "Son líneas como esa, las que nos hacen llegar tarde, Edward Cullen."

Me rodeo con sus brazos desde detrás de mí, besándome la nuca. "No son las líneas las que nos hacen llegar tarde. Es que estamos tan enamorados el uno del otro que no podemos mantener nuestras manos para nosotros mismos."

"Tengo la impresión de que aunque intentemos, no vamos a poder," me reí entre dientes.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, mi encantadora esposa."

"Bueno, podemos hacer filosofía sobre nuestra vida amorosa después, cariño. Ahora mismo, necesitamos vestirnos y bajar."

"Asegúrate de usar ropa cómoda," me advirtió Edward. "No se que tanto vayamos a caminar."

Asentí con la cabeza cuando encontré mi ropa de maternidad. Necesitaba algo cálido, flojo y debería usar tenis. Termine escogiendo un hermoso suéter de cachemira color gris que Edward me había comprado y mis jeans de maternidad.

Había guardado mis viejas cosas con ayuda de Esme, y desde entonces no había tenido un solo problema con el armario. Alice estaba feliz por que ahora disfrutaba con las compras, comprando las cosas que me mostraba para mi bultito. No podía esperar a estar grande y redonda – Alice pensó que estaba loca, pero Rose pareció comprender. Definitivamente el bebé nos estaba uniendo a todos - Edward y Emmett ya no habían vuelto a discutir, Rose y yo pasábamos más tiempo hablando de nuestros padres, y Alice pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Esme y conmigo en la casa.

"Luces absolutamente hermosa," susurro Edward, poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor cuando me estaba viendo en el espejo del baño. Sus manos se extendieron en mi bultito y lo acaricio suavemente – una mirada de asombro que se estaba convirtiendo en una expresión familiar en su hermoso rostro llego a sus ojos, curvando sus labios en una brillante sonrisa.

"Estaba pensando en algo que quiero hacer," mencione, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

"¿Qué es, amor?"

"Estaba pensando que tal vez podamos empezar a tomar fotos de mi vientre, y también medirlo. Entonces, cuando el bebé sea grande, podrá ver lo mucho que creció cuando estaba dentro de mí."

Una sonrisa disimulada apareció en el rostro de Edward antes de que la escondiera detrás de una tranquila fachada. "Creo que es una buena idea, Bella. Podemos agregar encontrar un libro para el bebé a nuestra lista de cosas por hacer esta semana."

Él estaba tramando algo, pero echando un vistazo a mí reloj me convenció de que no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso ahora. Terminamos de vestirnos, tomamos un rápido – y demasiado nutritivo - almuerzo, y nos fuimos a la oficina de Heidi. Entendía que necesitara comer saludablemente, pero negarme el jarabe de avena en mi manzana ¡estaba mal!

Llegamos a la oficina de Heidi con algunos minutos de adelanto y entramos directamente a la sala de espera. Edward había planeado con anticipación este evento y había traído la carpeta de nuestro bebé con nosotros. Lo estábamos usando para tener seguimiento de todo lo que queríamos para el bebé, las cosas que Alice ya había comprado, y las cosas que quería asegurarse de recodar compartir con el bebé.

También había una sección dedicada a lo que yo comía, cuanto peso había ganado, y para documentar mi presión sanguínea. Después de la visita de esta semana había decidido que Carlisle me revisara una vez al día, solo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Edward se había quedado extasiado a la idea, yo estaba un poco sorprendida por eso. Todo lo que garantizara mi salud y bienestar era una gran idea para su libro.

"De ninguna manera, Tutor-boy," me reí, quitando la carpeta de sus manos tan pronto como leí lo que había escrito. Se nos ocurrió trabajar en la lista de música para el bebé mientras esperábamos que Heidi estuviera lista para vernos. "No dejamos que el bebé escuche a Judas Priest en el útero, mucho menos cuando nazca," le dije.

"¡Vamos, Bella! Va a pasar bastante tiempo antes de que sepa que significan las palabras. Mientras tanto, puede bailar el ritmo," dijo Edward, tratando de usar su sonrisa torcida para que accediera.

"No," conteste, presionando la carpeta contra mi pecho.

"Tu pusiste AC/DC hay," señaló.

"AC/DC tiene una forma divertida, estimulante," me defendí.

"¿Y las canciones de country?" pregunto, con una de sus perfectas cejas levantadas.

Me incliné y bese sus labios. "Lo mejor para molestarte, mi querido. Si al bebé y a mí nos gusta el country, vas a tener que dejarme escucharlo más." Lo besé de nuevo, tratando de distraerlo para que no escuchara las siguientes palabras. "Incluso en tu carro."

Pero porque era Edward, me escucho perfectamente. "Te amo Isabella, pero _eso_ no."

"Pensé que me amabas," le dije.

Se rió entre dientes y beso la punta de mi nariz. "Lo hago. Pero también amo mi cordura. Sin country en el carro."

"Seguro, seguro," suspire. Y entonces me animé. "Pero esa regla no vale cuando vayamos en _mi_ carro."

"Primero tenemos que conseguirte un coche," me recordó. "Y lo haremos esta tarde. No hay que posponerlo más, Bella."

"Solo lo pospuse para buscar en serio una casa," me defendí.

"Ya se, amor. Pero podrían pasar meses antes de encontrar la casa perfecta y no quiero que mientras tanto manejes ese vejestorio."

"No puedo creer que llames vejestorio a mi carro."

"Bella, es un viejo Nissan Sentra de hace diez años. Llamarlo vejestorio es un favor."

Quería enojarme con él, pero solo pude reírme - después de todo tenía razón.

"¿Señor y Señora Cullen?" pregunto una mujer alta, sonriéndonos. Tenía su cabello negro recogido en un moño y estaba vestida en un traje de color verde pálido con unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, haciéndola aun más alta. El traje hacía que sus ojos verdes destacaran, llamando la atención a su perfecto rostro. Ella podía darle algo de competencia a Rose.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme de mi asiento y extendió la mano. "Solo Edward y Bella, por favor. Los señores Cullen son mis padres."

"Bien, entonces," ella se rió, estrechando su mano. "Soy Heidi. Y es un placer conocerlos."

"Igualmente," le dijo Edward, y la siguió por un corto pasillo, entrando a una bonita oficina.

"Por favor, tomen asiento. Vamos a pasar algunos minutos discutiendo el tipo de casa que les interesa, imprimir algunas posibilidades, y entonces ir a verlas," nos dijo, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. "Comencemos con lo básico. ¿Cuánto están dispuestos a pagar?"

"Es nuestra primer casa, entonces queremos algo en lo que podamos crecer. Necesitamos algo con al menos tres habitaciones, y en un buen vecindario. Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea necesario para que eso suceda," le dijo Edward.

Le apreté la mano, tratando de recordarle sutilmente que lo que estaba diciendo no es lo que habíamos estado discutiendo en la semana. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesitábamos una casa segura en un buen distrito escolar; pero también estuvimos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a gastar demasiado. Sabía que Carlisle y Esme podrían comprarnos la casa si se lo pedíamos, pero queríamos conseguir la casa por nosotros mismos – o al menos lo más que pudiéramos.

"Por supuesto, el costo debe ser razonable por el tamaño de la casa y del jardín," agrego Edward.

"Entonces, ¿les gustaría que tuviera jardín?" nos pregunto Heidi.

"Si, el jardín es muy importante," le dije. "Nuestro bebé tiene que tener espacio para correr."

Heidi me dedico una amable sonrisa. "Escuche que ustedes dos estaban esperando. ¿Están emocionados?"

"Mucho," conteste sonriendo cuando Edward puso su mano en mi bultito.

"¿Qué más debe tener su casa?" nos pregunto.

"Tiene que haber espacio para poner un piano de tamaño completo," le dije. "Edward tiene que tener su piano."

"¿Es por eso que tu hermano esta vendiendo la casa de tus padres?" me pregunto.

"Si. Es demasiado pequeña y nos tomaría demasiado modificar la casa para que pudiera entrar el piano," dije.

"Puedo decirles que tienen tiempo para pensar esto cuidadosamente. Eso es muy bueno. Y las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ustedes por que sabrán rápidamente que es una realidad posible y lo que es un no rotundo. Solo mantengan en mente que ninguna casa que ya este construida se va a adaptar exactamente a sus necesidades. Van a tener que priorizar y comprometerse, a menos que decidan comprar las tierras y construir una casa a su medida," nos explico Heidi.

"Ese sería nuestro último recurso," le dije, no me gustaba la manera en que Edward se había animado a la mención de construir una casa a nuestra medida. Tendría que dejarle muy claro a mi querido esposo que eso no era ni una remota posibilidad para él.

Nos hizo algunas preguntas más y entonces Heidi imprimió una lista de casas que ella sentía cumplían con nuestro criterio. Dejamos la oficina y entramos en su blanco y brillante Lexus SUV - Edward parecía impresionado por el vehículo, mirándolo completamente. Esperaba que no estuviera teniendo más tontas ideas dentro de su cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo en que necesitaba un carro nuevo y seguro, pero no iba a comprar uno grande como este solo para una pequeña familia de tres. ¡Tres! Ahora mismo me encantaba esa palabra.

Me di cuenta de que había estado soñando despierta de nuevo y me obligue a mi misma a poner atención, escuchando el final de lo que Heidi estaba diciendo. "…así que entre en el negocio de la inmobiliaria."

"Mi padre quería que entrara en la escuela medica para seguir sus pasos, pero la música es lo que más he amado siempre," le dijo Edward. "Después de mi bella esposa," agrego rápidamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza por su tonto comportamiento; los dos sabíamos que no era necesario decirlo en voz alta ya que siempre lo teníamos presente. Edward había dejado claro desde un principio en nuestra relación que yo era lo más importante en su vida, y yo hacía todo lo posible por demostrarle que sentía lo mismo.

"La primera casa es un poco extravagante, pero si pueden poner los muebles y los colores de la pared a su gusto, podrán ver con objetividad la propiedad," dijo Heidi mientras paraba en el camino de entrada de una casa de ladrillos.

"¿De que tipo de extravagante estamos hablando?" le pregunto Edward, ayudándome a salir del auto.

"Solo algunos colores interesantes en las paredes, muebles y murales," le dijo Heidi. Sus tacones resonaban fuertemente contra el pavimento, haciendo eco en el silencio de la mañana.

Miré hacia arriba y abajo en toda la calle, viendo montones de bicicletas, columpios y juguetes – señales de qué niños vivían en este vecindario. Y de repente me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de poner algo en la lista – después de todo, mi niño iba a necesitar compañeros de juego. Bueno, algunos que tengan su misma edad por lo menos. Él siempre tendría a su tío Emmett.

Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el frente de la casa donde Heidi nos estaba esperando. Entramos a la casa y yo mire alrededor cautelosamente, no estaba segura de que esperar. Entramos en la sala y lucia bastante normal. Bueno, excepto por la gran silla blanca que estaba con forma de una mano. Por el aspecto que tenía, te sentabas en la palma y descansabas la espalda contra los dedos.

Heidi encendió la luz y el color de la pared apareció, demostrando que no era el color coral claro que había pensado primero, era un naranja calabaza que se veía horrible con la alfombra verde del suelo.

"Debajo de la alfombra el piso original es de madera. No les costaría mucho quitar toda la alfombra, encerar el piso, y tener un hermoso piso de madera dura aquí. Y recuerden que las paredes se pueden pintar y ninguno de los muebles se queda," nos dijo Heidi.

"Es una acogedora sala," señaló Edward. "Tal vez un poco pequeña para cuando este toda la familia aquí, pero perfecta para la mayoría de los días cuando solo estamos tu y yo," agrego, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Hay una habitación que los dueños agregaron hace algunos años cerca de la parte trasera. Es cerca del doble del tamaño de esta y debería ser perfecta para un cuarto de juegos, o para poner tu piano," dijo Heidi. "Vayamos a la cocina."

Seguimos a Heidi a la derecha y entramos a una cocina. El suelo era de azulejo blanco… a excepción de los amarillos y negros en medio de la habitación que componía una cara sonriente. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano para evitar reírme, pero no pude evitar el fuerte resoplido que salió de mí.

"Remplazar los azulejos es un poco más complicado," dijo Heidi, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Así que siempre sugiero una alfombra circular. Todos los gabinetes de aquí son bastante nuevos, los cambiaron hace dos años."

"¿Por qué los cambiaron?" pregunto Edward, abriendo uno para verlo por dentro.

Heidi sonrío, pero lucía un poco forzada y parecía más una mueca. "Al esposo le gustaba experimentar con la cocina. Hubo una explosión bastante desagradable cuando estaba trabajando con algunos ingredientes únicos. Era más fácil sustituirlo que limpiar todo el desastre."

"¿Qué tan únicos eran esos ingredientes?" le pregunte.

"Prefiero no decirlo," suspiro Heidi. "Desearía _no_ saberlo."

"Si bien esta casa tiene potencial, no quiero preocuparme por las remodelaciones tan pronto," dijo Edward. "No quiero olor a pintura y polvo de construcción alrededor de Bella y el bebé."

"Entonces vamos a la siguiente casa," contesto Heidi, parecía completamente feliz de dejar esta casa. Eso me hizo preguntarme por que nos había mostrado todo esto.

Entonces decidí preguntarle. "Heidi, ¿Por qué nos mostraste precisamente esta casa?"

"Honestamente, el patio y el vecindario compensan los defectos de la casa si tienes el tiempo y los recursos para remodelar. Todas las habitaciones necesitan nuevas cubiertas para la pared y la mayoría necesita nuevos pisos también, pero el techo y el exterior están en gran forma. La casa esta cerca de escuelas y tiendas, esta en una de las zonas más seguras de la ciudad," nos explico.

"Emmett y yo ya estamos trabajando en una casa. No nos veo teniendo tiempo para remodelar otra," le dijo Edward. "Y aún si lo hiciéramos, nos tomaría meses terminar cada habitación."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Heidi. "Así que vamos a sacar de la lista todo lo que necesites grandes remodelaciones y reducir sus opciones un poco."

Las siguientes dos casas eran muy lindas, pero los jardines eran demasiado pequeños. Quería tener espacio para entretener a nuestra familia y tener uno de esos grandes columpios para el bebé.

La cuarta casa del día fue mi favorita, pero a Edward no le gustaron las escaleras. Tenias que subir un poco para llegar a la puerta principal y una vez dentro tenías que subir unas cuantas más para llegar a la sala, o bajar para llegar al cuarto de lavado, garaje y una habitación añadida. El cuarto que estaba bajando las escaleras era del tamaño perfecto para su piano y hubiera sido fácil de insonorizar. La sala era grande, pero la cocina y las habitaciones eran pequeñas. La mejor parte era el gran jardín y sus altos árboles que daban sombra. Al final la aceptamos como una posibilidad.

La última casa que vimos en el día fue increíblemente maravillosa. Esa no estaba en la lista de Heidi, pero me di cuenta de la casa cuando nos dirigíamos de regreso y ella había sido lo suficientemente dulce para hacer los arreglos necesarios para poder verla. La casa tenía piso de madera, grandes ventanas, modernos accesorios y un gran patio trasero. A Edward no le gusto que el garaje estuviera separado de la casa, pero estaba feliz de que fuera lo suficientemente grande para dos carros y todavía tenía un cuarto de almacenamiento. La cocina tenía encimeras de granito, electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable y gabinetes de madera oscura. Las ventanas daban al patio trasero, haciendo fácil mantener un ojo en cualquiera que estuviera afuera. Podía vernos a Edward y a mí cocinando en esta cocina, trabajando juntos en la mesa. A Edward le encanto el patio trasero mucho más que a mí e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de ampliar el piso para darnos un espacio para cocinar y sentarse. Incluso si lo hizo a gran escala, habría mucho espacio para que nuestro niño corriera y jugara. Escribí la dirección en la hoja de posibilidades, y después Edward la subrayo, y me dedico una sonrisa torcida como solo él sabía hacerlo.

"Lo siento, es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy," nos dijo Heidi cuando estábamos en el carro.

"No hay problema," le aseguro Edward. "Estamos encantados de que fueras capaz de encontrarnos todo esto."

"Les sugeriría mirar nuestras listas en la página web y escoger unas pocas que les gustaría ver el siguiente Sábado. Tendremos toda la tarde, y con un poco de suerte, encontraremos la casa que se convertirá en un hogar," nos dijo Heidi.

Treinta minutos después, estábamos en casa, de regreso en nuestros pijamas, y disfrutando de los sándwiches de pollo que Edward había preparado para nosotros con las sobras del pollo de la noche pasada. Golpeé el estomago de Edward con uno de mis pies que tenía en su regazo, tratando de alejar su atención de la película de acción que estaba en la pantalla.

"¿Si, amor?" me pregunto, haciéndome cosquillas en el pie a través de mi delgado calcetín.

"Tengo una pregunta," me reí.

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Te olvidaste de lo del carro?"

"No. Decidí que en su lugar quería pasar la tarde contigo. Iremos el Lunes, después del trabajo."

"Me gusta más ese plan," admití. "Esta demasiado frío. Quiero que la primavera regrese para que todo sea lindo y cálido. Y que _finalmente _podamos ir a un picnic."

La cara de Edward se volvió calculadora por unos segundos, y entonces su sonrisa torcida apareció. "Cierra tus ojos."

"¿Por qué? Estoy comiéndome mi sándwich."

Extendió la mano y tomo mi plato, poniéndolo en la mesa de café. "Cierra los ojos."

"Edward, acabas de quitarle la comida a una mujer embarazada. ¿Estas _tratando_ de perder una mano, señor?"

"Si la hermosa mujer embarazada cerrará sus ojos, me asegurare de que ella tenga su mousse de chocolate con nata fresca como postre."

Estreché los ojos hacia él, preguntándome si el sabría el peligro en el que se encontraba su vida si el realmente no tenia ese particular postre en sus manos. Por no mencionar que yo no estaba segura de poder confiar en que me lo daría si hacía lo que pedía - había mantenido un ojo muy cerca de mi ingesta de dulces.

"Lo prometo," me dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

"Bien," suspire, secretamente estaba un poco emocionada por ver que era lo que tenía preparado. Cerré mis ojos y me relaje contra el respaldo del sofá.

"No importa que escuches, no abras esos hermosos ojos cafés que tienes. ¿Bien?"

"Seguro, seguro. Solo date prisa. El bebé realmente estaba disfrutando su pollo."

Edward se rió cuando aparto mi pie y se levanto del sofá. En los siguientes minutos, escuche algunos golpes, gruñidos y resoplidos, y un audible "ouch" que casi me hace abrir los ojos. Y entonces todo estaba extremadamente tranquilo.

"¿Edward?" llame. Le di veinte segundos completos -los conté- y entonces lo volví a llamar más fuerte. "¡Edward!"

"Estoy aquí," se rió entre dientes y beso mi mejilla. "Solo que tuve que subir las escaleras por algo."

"Comida, Edward. Hambre bebé y mami," le recordé.

"Solo unos segundos más," me prometió. Sentí una ráfaga de aire y el sonido de tela, seguido de unos cuantos golpes sordos.

Deje escapar un grito cuando de pronto Edward me levanto del sofá. "Edward, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Me sentó en algo suave y beso mi mejilla tiernamente. "Abre los ojos."

Los abrí solo lo justo para echar una mirada, sin saber que esperar. Lo que vi hizo que mi otro ojo se abriera de golpe y un grito de asombro saliera de mis labios. Edward había transformado completamente la sala. Había alejado todos los muebles, excepto el sofá, y había puesto una manta de picnic y cojines en el suelo. Había quitado la película y le había cambiado el canal a uno donde mostraban árboles. Presiono un botón en el control remoto y el sonido de chirridos de aves lleno la habitación.

"¿Tienes una idea de lo maravilloso que eres?" le pregunte, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "¿O lo especial que me haces sentir?"

Él sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y me robaba un beso. "Espero hacerte sentir como que eres la mejor parte de mi vida, por que lo eres, Bella. Tu eres mi vida, ahora y para siempre." Busco algo a nuestro lado y agarro nuestros platos, regresándome mi sándwich. "Espero que disfrutes tu picnic de tarde, Señora Cullen."

"Estoy completamente segura de que lo hare, Señor Cullen," me reí, inclinando mi cara para otro beso.

Edward inmediatamente cumplió mi silenciosa petición, sonriendo todo el tiempo. "Te amo."

"Te amo más," suspire, recostando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

"Imposible," susurro, besando el tope de mi cabeza. "Y no discutas. Come tu sándwich para que puedas tener tu postre."

"Haces que suene como si no tuvieras el mousse que me prometiste."

Los labios de Edward rozaron mi oreja cuando me susurro en ese tono ronco que siempre me volvía loca. "Estoy pensando en tener algo mucho más dulce esta noche."

Suspiré con incredulidad, preguntándome como diablos había terminado con un marido tan asombroso. Un picnic en la sala, darme definitivamente el mejor postre para cualquier mujer embarazada, y la promesa de hacer el amor para terminar el día. ¡Sip! Tenía un perfecto marido y lo amaba y apreciaba más de lo que jamás podría decir.

Pensé en los pasados meses, todos los cambios y la manera en que Edward había tratado de cuidarme y apoyarme. Pensé en como él había tenido que pasar por todo mi llanto todo el tiempo, y las tareas adicionales que había estado haciendo desde que me vi obligada a tomar siestas. Últimamente todo era sobre mí y sobre el bebé, y no podía recordar a Edward haciendo algo por él mismo.

"Cariño, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el siguiente domingo?" le pregunte.

"Todavía tengo el día libre hasta donde puedo recordar," contesto. "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?"

"Sip. Quiero que te tomes el día de descanso."

"Bien. ¿Qué hacemos con nuestro tiempo de descanso?"

"No, Edward. Quiero que _tú_ te tomes el día de descanso. De todo. Quiero que hagas todo lo que quieras en todo el día. Y también que tomes y bebas lo que quieras. Has sido tan estupendo, haciendo todo por mí y comiendo solo las cosas que yo puedo comer. Tomate un día libre de Bella y disfruta."

"¿Qué si mi idea de un perfecto día es pasarlo contigo?"

Sonreí por su dulzura. "Puedo ver que esto va a tomar un poco más de esfuerzo por mi parte para que aceptes. Muy bien, Señor Cullen. Me lanzo a los lobos con el fin de asegurarme de que tienes tu día libre." Agarre el teléfono inalámbrico y llame a la única persona que sabía podía alejar a Edward de mí por todo un día. Me asegure de poner el altavoz para que Edward también pudiera escuchar.

"Alice Cullen, mejor amiga en todo el mundo a tu servicio," dijo Alice cuando contesto el teléfono.

"Ali, necesito un favor," le dije, tratando de no reírme de la mirada de confusión en la cara de Edward.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Bells. Ya lo sabes."

"Necesito que me alejes de Edward el siguiente domingo, todo el día. Él necesita un descanso y no lo va a tomar a menos de que lo obligue," le explique.

"No me gusta como suena eso," suspiro Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"A ti nunca te gusta como suena nada," se rió Alice. "Eso te hace él serio de nuestra pequeña familia. Pero no te preocupes, pequeño hermano. La _gran_ Ali esta en el caso. Me reuniré con Rose y Esme y juntas planearemos un día para mimar a nuestra favorita futura madre. Asegurándonos que se relaje, se alimente correctamente, y este totalmente segura mientras tu descansas y te relajas."

"No necesito relajarme," se quejó Edward.

Alice no se dejo vencer. "Edward, si tu manguera estuviera un poco más apretada, Bella tendría que establecer la manguera como WD-40 para evitar que chirriara."

Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar reírme, sobretodo debido a la mirada furiosa en el rostro de Edward. Además, sabía que si me reía solo alentaría a Alice – ella era igual que Emmett en ese aspecto. Tome una profunda respiración antes de romper el silencio. "Alice, eso estuvo mal y fuera de lugar. Discúlpate, por favor."

"¡Oh, Edward! Sabes que solo te molesto por que te amo, pequeño hermano," le dijo.

"Completamente," murmuro Edward.

"Alice, te hablaremos después," le dije, queriendo colgar el teléfono y regresar a Edward al buen humor que tenia antes.

"¡Bien! De todas formas tengo llamadas que hacer. Los amo," dijo en el teléfono.

Termine la llamada, puse el teléfono en el sofá y me subí al regazo de mi muy enojado esposo. "Cariño, sabes que ella no quería decir eso. Y honestamente, todo eso lo hace por que tu lo tomas tan mal."

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una bella y malvada sonrisa cuando me miro. "Ya sabes, ha pasado un tiempo desde que le mostré a mi hermana mayor lo que sucede cuando se mete conmigo. ¿Te sientes bien para ayudarme con una pequeña venganza?"

"Siempre y cuando sea pequeña y no cause que la duende tome represalias contra nosotros, estaré feliz de ayudarte."

"Oh, no es nada tan horrible," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Solo voy a hacer que las llaves de su amado Porsche desaparezcan por un tiempo."

"¡Oh, Edward!" me reí. Alice amaba su Porsche casi tanto como Edward amaba su Volvo. Definitivamente le daría donde le duele.

"Suficiente sobre molestar a mi hermana," dijo Edward, sentándome a su lado. "Por ahora, solo disfrutemos nuestro picnic. Es lindo y cálido, y las aves están cantando solo para ti."

Me incline y bese a mi maravilloso esposo en la mejilla. "Gracias, cariño."

"Lo que sea por ti, Bella."

Sonreí por sus palabras, sabiendo lo mucho que significaban. Esperaba que Edward me tomara en serio y planeara algo divertido para su día de descanso. Y tal ves si lo disfrutaba, tomaría un día para él mismo cada mes. No podía hacer que cada segundo de vida fuera para mí y el bebé o el comenzaría a extrañar las cosas que amaba hacer – por nada en el mundo yo dejaría que pasara eso. Incluso si tengo que acudir a Emmett y Jasper, me aseguraría de que Edward comenzara a tener algún tiempo para centrarse en si mismo.

**¡Hola! No me pregunten que significa lo que Alice le dijo a Edward por que honestamente no tengo ni idea, fue lo más lógico que pude traducir. Y por supuesto, Bellita va a hacer que Edward tome su día libre. **

**Yo se que pensaran, "¿Qué esta tipa esta loca o que? ¡Nos dice un día y actualiza otro!" lose, lose, soy rara, ¡pero tengo una perfecta explicación! El lunes entro a la escuela, y entonces si solo van a tener una actualización por semana, así que quiero aprovechar al máximo mis últimos días 100% libres para adelantar lo más que pueda. ¿Ven como si tenia una explicación lógica? Jaja, mañana intentare actualizar "3 plus 3 equals 6"**

**Gracias a los reviews (que aun no he contestado, lo siento, traducir me absorbió todo el tiempo), las alertas y los favoritos, me hacen muy feliz. =)**

**Bien, díganme que les pareció, recuerden que no soy Edward para leer sus mentes, ni mucho menos Jasper, para sentir su estado de ánimo y saber si les gusto o no, solo me queda esperar que ustedes me lo hagan saber. Cx**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Cerca de la Señorita._

**Besos.**

**Noemí…**


	15. Near Miss

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 15**

_Cerca de la Profesora_

**Bella POV**

Me había estado comportando hoy, viendo a mis alumnos salir de la clase desde la comodidad de mi silla. Bien, tal vez la silla no era lo más cómodo en el mundo, pero me había comportado y ese era el punto. Edward llegaría de un momento a otro, iba a ver que lo había escuchado y le daría un motivo para sonreír. Habíamos tenido un buen fin de semana juntos y quería mantener este sentimiento de felicidad entre nosotros de cualquier forma posible.

James era el último en la clase una vez más. Pobre chico, parecía que no tenía ningún amigo en la clase; siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse. Realmente esperaba que tuviera amigos fuera de la escuela. Odiaba pensar en él en esta gran escuela y sintiéndose solo.

James bajo las escaleras, empujando sus gruesas gafas más arriba en su nariz y con una tímida sonrisa. Pobre chico. "¿No te vas a ir, Profesora Cullen?" me pregunto.

"Tan pronto como Edward llegue."

"Puedo esperar contigo, si quieres."

"¿No tienes amigos con los cuales encontrarte, James?"

"No hoy," se encogió de hombros, causando que sus gafas se deslizaran de nuevo por su nariz. Había sido una pena que no eligiera un armazón que le quedara mejor a su cara. O por lo menos uno que no ocultara tanto sus ojos. Yo siempre miraba a los ojos a una persona cuando le hablaba, pero era difícil hacer eso con gafas tan gruesas como las que James usaba.

"Gracias por la compañía," le dije. "¿Disfrutaste la discusión en clase sobre Thoreau?"

James sonrío solo un poco, luciendo más nervioso que nada. Tal vez era demasiado tímido para hacer amigos. "Creo que todos deberíamos tener nuestra propia versión de Walden Pond."

"Tal vez por uno o dos días. Después de eso, tendría que volver con mi familia," le dije.

"¿Por qué estas casada?"

"No," me reí entre dientes. "Edward estaría conmigo, por supuesto. No, regresaríamos a casa por que extrañaría demasiado a mi familia para continuar disfrutando conmigo misma. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Podrías pasar meses recluido en el desierto?"

James sonrío con nostalgia y fue a sentarse en uno de los escritorios de la primera fila. "Había un lugar al que solía ir cuando vivía en Portland." Con esa frase, una especie de puerta se abrió en James. Era lo más que nunca le había oído hablar, y era fácil ver que era un apasionado del tema… si tan solo pudiera poner eso en su escritura.

"Bueno," suspiro James, mirando su reloj. "Probablemente ya tuviste suficiente de mí. "¿Y él no debería estar aquí ya, Profesora Cullen?"

Mire mi propio reloj, sorprendida de ver que ya habían pasado quince minutos. "Si, debería. Supongo que se entretuvo de nuevo." Me paré y me asegure de que todo estuviera en mi bolsa. "Voy a empezar a adelantarme y me encontrare con él." No estaba lejos para caminar y probablemente Edward estaría aquí antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de mi edificio.

"Caminare contigo," me ofreció James.

"No tienes que hacerlo, James. He caminado esa ruta cientos de veces."

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los talones, lucia completamente nervioso. "Bueno, yo esperaba oír si alguna vez tuviste algún lugar especial para ti." Me recordó mucho a Edward, cuando lo conocí y en un principio descubrí que era difícil negarme.

"Esta bien," me reí entre dientes, agitando mi mano hacia la puerta. "Creo que esta conversación va a ser realmente corta. Nunca tuve un lugar."

"¿Ninguno en absoluto?" me pregunto cuando caminábamos por el silencioso pasillo.

"Tengo uno, pero eso no fue hasta hace muy poco. Y es un lugar compartido. Edward y yo tenemos un lugar en el patio trasero de sus padres solo para nosotros. Es en la cima de una colina y puedes mirar por sobre los árboles. Es maravilloso en las noches cuando la luna brilla."

James abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de viento frío me golpeo en la cara. Me estremecí un poco, así que cerré mi abrigo más a mí alrededor y envolví mejor la bufanda de mi cuello.

"Estaré feliz cuando llegue la primavera y el verano," le dije mientras caminábamos por los escalones.

"¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?"

"Verano. Amo sentir el sol en mi piel y el olor de la playa. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Otoño, creo. Hay algo sobre terminar el año y todo eso."

"A Edward le gusta la primavera, pero creo que es por que a su mamá le gusta la jardinería. Ella siempre lo hacía a él, y a su hermana, ayudarla a plantar. Ella incluso tiene un jardín-"el resto de mi oración murió en mi garganta cuando mi zapato piso un lugar con hielo y mis pies comenzaron a deslizarse debajo de mí.

Un millón de pensamientos corrieron por mi mente: ¿Podría parar la caída? ¿Qué va a decir Edward? ¿Por qué no pude solo quedarme en el salón como él me pidió? Él me había advertido sobre el hielo. ¿Le haría daño al bebé si golpeaba mi trasero? ¿Tendría la suerte de solo golpear mi trasero? ¿Qué tan fría e implacable iba a ser la acera para mí el día de hoy? ¿Qué iba a hacer Emm cuando se enterara?

Odiaba caer. Odiaba que tomara tanto tiempo y que pudiera ver cada detalle en mi camino hacia abajo – como la cara aterrorizada de Edward. No lo había visto antes, pero estaba en la acera, tal vez como a veinte pies de distancia. Él dijo algo y tuve la plena idea de que estaba gritando mi nombre. Pero realmente no podía escuchar sobre el sonido de mi cerebro y todos los pensamientos de ida y vuelta a través de el.

Y entonces mi caída se paro tan abruptamente como comenzó. Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de entender que paso. Si había golpeado la tierra, no me había golpeado tan fuerte como pensaba. Tal vez estaba entumecida. ¿Podía el suelo estar lo suficientemente frío para eso?

De repente, unos preocupados ojos verdes era todo lo que podía ver. Los brazos de Edward me ayudaron a ponerme derecha y los envolvió alrededor de mi cintura. Podía ver que sus labios se movían, pero todavía no podía oírlo. Sacudí mi cabeza y parpadeé de nuevo, esperando no haberme roto nada.

Mi audiencia volvió a la carrera, haciéndome sentir mareada mientras luchaba por responderle a Edward. "¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme, Bella?" me pregunto, sonando frenético. Me pregunte cuantas veces me había preguntado ya eso.

"Dame un segundo. Me siento un poco mareada," le dije.

"Siéntate," me ordeno Edward. Me condujo hacia un banco donde se sentó y me sostuvo en su regazo. "¿Estas herida? ¿Debería llamarle a Carlisle?"

"No lo se. Me sentí débil y no pude escuchar por un momento," le respondí, cerrando mis ojos y descansando contra su cálido pecho.

"Tal ves sea la adrenalina de casi caer," sugirió James. ¿James? ¡Oh, cierto! Veníamos caminando y hablando juntos.

"Gracias por atraparla," le dijo Edward. Su normalmente voz de terciopelo estaba áspera y yo se que fue por que lo asuste. Esta iba a ser una _larga_ noche en la mansión Cullen. No me sorprendería lo más mínimo si Emmett, Alice y el resto de la familia Cullen me regañaran. Y me lo merecía. Debí haber escuchado y quedarme en el interior.

"Oh, eso no fue problema. Estoy feliz de haber estado ahí," contesto James. "Asegúrate de agarrarla bajo los brazos y no del estomago. He leído que es malo ejercer presión sobre el estomago de una mujer embarazada."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo leyendo sobre embarazos?" le pregunto Edward.

"Bueno… mi hermana esta… me ordeno leer su libro de embarazo junto con ella," tartamudeó James.

"Tengo mi propia hermana mandona," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Si ella hubiera sido la primera en embarazarse, estoy seguro de que nos habría hecho leer todo con ella."

El sentimiento de mareo no estaba mejorando y ya había cometido una estupidez el día de hoy, no quería repetirlo. "Edward, creo que necesito un doctor."

"Esta bien, Bella," susurro Edward, besando mi sien. "Vamos al carro y llamare al Dr. Johnson camino a su oficina."

"¿Quieren que camine con ustedes, chicos?" preguntó James cuando Edward me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

"No, la tengo. Y una vez más, gracias por ayudarla," le dijo Edward, estrechando la mano de James.

"Te veré en clase el miércoles, Profesora Cullen," me dijo James.

Solo sonreí, demasiado cansada para algo más. Tenía la sensación de que el mareo cambiando a cansancio significaba que algo andaba mal con mi estúpida presión.

Cerca de dos horas después, finalmente estaba en mi cálida cama en casa, bajo estrictas ordenes de relajarme y no salir hasta mañana en la mañana. La regla de relajarme fue de mi doctor. El descanso en cama fue de Edward.

"¿Qué te gustaría de comer?" me pregunto Edward, checando mi presión una vez más. Ni siquiera me moleste diciendo nada; esta vez mi presión nos había asustado a los dos. El Dr. Johnson nos aseguro que era por el repentino susto de caer y que estaría perfectamente bien, pero todavía me asustaba.

"Algo caliente," suspire, acurrucándome más contra las almohadas. "¿Algo cocido tal vez?"

"Si Carlisle no lo tomo para el almuerzo, debe haber algún guiso de carne abajo."

"Eso suena perfecto."

"¿Y de beber?"

"¿Cerveza de jengibre?"

"Bien. Ahora vuelvo," Edward deposito un beso en mi frente y después dejo la habitación.

Habían pasado al menos un par de minutos desde que se fue cuando su celular comenzó a sonar; lo había dejado en la mesita de noche. Lo tome y abrí el celular, mirando la imagen ID de la llamada. Era Emmett – y como la cobarde que era, apreté el botón de silencio y puse el teléfono de regreso donde estaba.

Edward había llamado al Dr. Johnson tan pronto como entre en el carro. Mi doctor estaba ya en el hospital a causa de un parto, así que le dijo a Edward que me llevara allí. Y como Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital, Edward también lo llamo. Él nos espero en el estacionamiento y estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo. Creo que él tenía la esperanza de calmar a Edward, pero realmente no funcionó.

Una ves mi presión regreso a lo normal, dejaron que Edward me llevara a casa. Y ahora estaba descansando y pretendiendo que no escuchaba el tono de mensaje en el celular.

"¿Bella, estas dormida?" me pregunto Edward cerca de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me volteé a la puerta. "No, solo descanso."

Sonrió y camino hacia la cama, tendiéndose a mi lado. "Mi madre fue a comprarnos algo para nosotros, ya que mi padre se acabo el guiso."

"¿Qué fue a comprar?"

Edward quito algunos mechones de mi cabello de mi cara y cuello, luciendo completamente distraído. Debía estarlo porque no contesto mi pregunta.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, haciendo que me viera. "Edward, te pregunte lo que fue a comprar."

"Perdón," dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "Fue a comprar chile y pan de maíz de una pequeña tienda que conoce."

"¿Qué esta mal?"

"¿Aparte de tu casi caída y de que tu presión estaba cerca del techo?"

"Si. Por que me asuste por esas cosas, pero no luzco como si fuera el fin del mundo."

"Estoy bien, solo cansado."

"Mentiroso," resople, alejando su cara para poder ver ese par de ojos verdes. Estaban oscuros y serios… melancólico. "Dímelo, Edward. No te apagues."

Él alejo su cara de mi mano, poniéndose a la altura de la protuberancia de mi estomago, y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda. "No se que decir."

Pase la mano por su pelo color bronce, con la esperanza de calmarlo al menos un poco. "Solo dime lo que estas pensando y sintiendo."

Él no dijo nada; solo continúo abrazándome. Lo deje estar así antes de presionar de nuevo. Edward solo había tenido una novia seria antes de mí y ella lo hirió tanto al punto de hacer que se cerrara con los demás, incluida su propia familia. Le tomo mucho tiempo abrirse a los demás de la forma en que lo hizo conmigo. No iba a dejar que nadie más lo hiciera sentir así hasta el punto de cerrarse para protegerse a si mismo de nuevo, especialmente no mi estúpido comportamiento.

"Edward, ¿Qué estas sintiendo?" susurre, trazando su mandíbula desde la barbilla hasta la parte trasera de la oreja.

Suspiro profundamente, pero finalmente murmuro una respuesta. "Siento muchas cosas. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo, por ejemplo."

"¿Por qué estas enojado contigo mismo?" le pregunte, completamente confundida. No podía pensar en una sola razón por la que Edward debería estar enojado consigo mismo. Muchas para mí, pero ninguna para él.

"Debería haber estado ahí. Debería haber estado a tiempo."

"Estoy segura que cualquiera que sea la razón por la que llegaste tarde es buena. Y honestamente si yo hubiera tenido un poco más de paciencia-"

"Eso nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Isabella," suspiro. Movió su mano bajo mi blusa y gentilmente frotó su mano contra mi piel. "Cometí el error de creer en la línea de 'solo tomara un segundo'."

"¿De nuevo Victoria?"

"Si," gruñó. "Parece que no comprende el concepto de tiempo de discusión asignado."

"Parece que ella tiene un enamoramiento de usted, Profesor Cullen."

"¿Tu crees?" resopló. "La sutileza no funciona con ella así que voy a tener que ser grosero. No me gusta ser grosero."

"Cariño, lo que tu consideras grosero es completa y total honestidad para el resto de nosotros. Y si tu prefieres, estaría más que feliz de ir a tu clase y marcar que eres mío," bromeé, tirando un poco de su oreja. "Pero después de que la nieve y el hielo se vayan," agregue rápidamente.

Edward se sentó y tomo mis manos con las suyas. "Se que odias sentir que todos te decimos que hacer, y se que eres una mujer capaz de cuidarse a si misma, pero solo por ahora, ¿podemos hacer un compromiso?"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Hay una gran diferencia entre divagar alrededor de la casa por tu cuenta y caminar a través de un campus universitario. Tu torpeza ha vuelto hace un par de semanas y solo va a empeorar a medida que el bebé crezca."

"Tal vez le deberíamos haber dicho al Doctor Johnson que checara mis oídos. Quizás es algo en el oído interno."

"_Has _sido checada, y Carlisle declaro que 'naciste torpe', ¿recuerdas?" me pregunto Edward, con su sonrisa torcida. Estaba feliz de verla, eso significaba que realmente se estaba calmando. "Además, la habías estado controlando el último año, había disminuido. Siempre vas mejor cuando te tomas tu tiempo, pero últimamente has estado tratando de correr a todas partes."

"Eso es porque tengo mucho que hacer y ya no tengo mucho tiempo por las siestas y esas cosas."

"Entonces deja de intentar hacer todas esas cosas. Escribe una lista de lo que necesitas hacer cada día de la semana. Cualquier cosa que no pueda hacer yo, mi madre o Alice pueden ayudarme."

"Edward, eso-"

Puso uno de sus dedos contra mis labios, deteniendo mí replica. "Es lo que todos estamos dispuestos a hacer por ti y por el bebé."

"¿Edward? ¿Bella?" nos llamo Esme. "Estoy en casa."

"Tiempo de cenar," dijo Edward, moviéndose para ponerse en pie.

Tome con fuerza su mano, manteniéndolo sentado. "Edward, de verdad lo siento. No pensé que probablemente las aceras tendrían hielo."

"Lo se. Y estoy seguro de que te he estado volviendo loca desde el principio con mí necesidad de protegerte."

"Un poco," estuve de acuerdo.

"Entonces después de la cena, vamos a hablar y encontrar un punto medio, ¿bien?"

"Me gustaría eso."

Se inclino y me beso, dejándome sentir su amor por mí sin que fuera demasiado pasional. Habíamos desafiado mi ritmo cardiaco suficiente por un día. Él se alejo, poniendo mi sonrisa favorita, y levantando mi blusa beso el bultito. "Ahora regreso," dijo cuando estuvo de pie.

"Estaré aquí," le asegure.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo y lo abrió, contestando cuando salía de la habitación. "Hola, Emmett. ¿Cómo prefieres que conteste el teléfono? No, no lo había escuchado antes. Si yo hubiera…" su voz se apago cuando fue bajando las escaleras y yo sólo podía imaginar la conferencia que Emmett le estaba dando a Edward solo por mi culpa. Tenía que asegurarme de que el domingo libre de Bella fuera un gran día para él.

El lado positivo es que había pospuesto la compra del carro por un día más. Pero también se convirtió en un evento familiar – el martes era cena familiar y como todos iban a estar aquí para eso, estaba plenamente segura de que van a querer acompañarnos, especialmente Rose, que le encantaban los carros.

"¿Bella, querida?" me llamo Esme, mirándome.

"¡Oh, lo siento! No te escuche entrar," me reí por lo bajo. "Siéntate," le ofrecí, palmeando el lugar a mi lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada y tonta… y realmente estúpida. Pero también muy suertuda. Si James no me hubiera atrapado, hubiera terminado tirada en la acera."

"¿James?"

"Uno de mis estudiantes."

"Bueno, cuando lo veas de nuevo dile 'gracias' de parte de Carlisle y de mí."

"Lo hare. Gracias por ir a la tienda."

"Estaba de camino," se encogió de hombros. "Edward deberá subir en cualquier minuto con la cena para los dos. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Estoy hambrienta," admití.

"Bien, estoy segura de que te gustara la comida. Es de un pequeño café con temáticas del sur y los dueños son originarios de Alabama. Ellos siempre tienen una versión suave y picante de los alimentos. Tal vez si te gusta, puedes probar el picante después de que nazca el bebé."

Edward entro en la habitación, cargando una charola llena de cosas. "Mamá, te quiero mucho, pero salte."

"Ya voy," se rió de él. Ella se volteo hacia mí y palmeo mi mano. "Esta preocupado de que te exalte mucho si te hablo de la recaudación de fondos a la que fui hoy."

"¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunte.

"¡Maravilloso! Juntamos cerca de 30 mil dólares para el hospital infantil. Ya me pidieron que también organice el evento del siguiente año."

"Y puedes hablarle de eso. Mañana," le ordeno Edward. "Gracias de nuevo por proporcionarnos la cena, te amamos, y hablaremos contigo mañana."

"Edward, no seas grosero con tu mamá," me moleste.

"No lo es, querida," Esme se rió, palmeando mi mano de nuevo. "Él solo esta un poco presionado y esta es su manera de dejarlo salir." Se puso en pie y beso la mejilla de Edward. "Tienes mucha suerte de tener una madre comprensiva, Edward."

"Lo se," se rió entre dientes, sonriéndole. "Es una de las muchas razones por las que te amo."

Esme beso su mejilla una vez más y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Edward se acerco un paso más a la cama y dejo la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

"Sabes, estoy de acuerdo en que hoy fue un mal día, pero eso no te da el derecho, o razones, para ser grosero con tu madre. Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros, Edward Anthony," le dije, estaba molesta con él.

Edward me sonrió mientras se subía cuidadosamente a la cama. "Así que dispuesta para defender a todos todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, si mi esposo no estuviera comportándose como un autoritario, sobreprotector _dictador_, no tendría la necesidad de hacerlo. Esme podía contarme de su recaudación de fondos sin que fuera un peligro para mí."

"Y esa es la prueba de que eres la hermana menor de Emmett," se río por lo bajo. Debió haberse dado cuenta que no era tan divertido como pensaba por que su sonrisa desapareció. "Bella, sabes que nunca sería grosero con mi madre a propósito. Cuando baje las escaleras, le dije en broma que si seguía aquí cuando yo subiera, la correría. Ella me dijo que le gustaría verme intentándolo. Me desafío. ¿Qué podía hacer?"

Resople y sacudí mi cabeza hacia él. "Y esa es la prueba de que tú eres el amigo de Emmett."

"¿Perdonado?" me pregunto, haciendo que la mirada en sus ojos verdes estuviera tan triste como un cachorro jamás podría.

"Si," suspire, tratando de no reír. "¿Qué es todo esto?" le pregunte, señalando la bandeja enfrente de mí.

Edward se deslizo cerca de mí y saco un par de cosas de la bandeja. "Esta es mi cena. Esa es tu cena."

"Tu tienes más chile que yo y nada de vegetales," le dije, mirando entre nuestros platos. "Y definitivamente tienes una pieza más grande de pan de maíz."

"Amor, no lo tomes a mal, pero yo no tengo que vigilar mi presión."

"Pensé que ibas a dejar las cosas que yo tuviera que dejar."

"Tu no tienes que dejar esto, solo que no puedes comer tanto. Nunca estipulamos el control de porciones para mí."

Entre la sonrisa en su rostro y su actitud de todo-lo-se, no pude evitar reírme. "Eres horrible, Edward Cullen."

"Y tu eres hermosa, Bella Cullen," se rió entre dientes, besando mi mejilla. "¿Quieres ver una película mientras comemos?"

"Prefiero hablar."

"¿De que vamos a hablar?"

"Tus ideas para el domingo."

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"¿No hay nada que te gustaría hacer?" le pregunte.

"Café," respondió, con una gran sonrisa. "No he tomado café en meses."

"Extraño el café," suspire. Suspire de nuevo por el ceño fruncido de Edward. "No lo digo para hacerte sentir mal. Si hay que hacerlo, debería ser yo la que se sintiera mal por hacerte que lo dejaras solo por mí. ¿Qué más quieres hacer?"

"¿No puedo solo quedarme en casa contigo?"

"No estaré en casa. Alice, Esme y Rose me van a llevar a un día para consentirme. Esme y Rose van a compartir sus secretos de madre conmigo lejos de indiscretos oídos masculinos."

"¿Eso es cierto?" se río, sus ojos verdes brillando por su felicidad.

"Absolutamente," le dije, sonriendo con él. "Sabes, tal vez deberías consentirte a ti mismo. Puedes rentar un carro para un día. Pasar tu tiempo detrás del volante de un carro absurdamente caro."

Su estado de ánimo subió al escuchar mi idea. "¿Cuánto dinero tengo permitido gastar?"

"No lo se… supongo que todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te metas con el fondo para la casa."

"Puedo arreglarme con eso," contesto, sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vas a rentar?" le pregunte, intentando no reírme de él.

"Siempre he querido conducir un Aston Martin. Mi papá tenía uno cuando yo tenía doce. Era un carro hermoso. Se viajaba muy suave, ¡y las vueltas!"

"¿Qué le paso?"

"Alice necesitaba sujetadores y un nuevo armario," se río entre dientes. "Papá tuvo una oferta y lo vendió."

"Wow. Quiero decir, sabía que tu papá los quería y todo eso."

"La parte triste fue tres meses después, obtuvo uno de sus muchos asensos y hubiera sido capaz de conservar su carro."

"Oh, eso fue un error," me reí, incapaz de mantener la cara seria. "Sabes, si alguna vez nuestro bebé necesita sujetadores, te prometo que no te hare vender tu Volvo."

Edward resoplo, casi escupiendo el chile sobre si mismo. "Bien, y yo espero que nuestro bebé sea tan tonto como tú."

"Y yo espero que sea tan dulce como tu."

Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro unos segundos antes de romper en risa. Era bueno que pudiéramos disfrutar de este momento porque teníamos una seria discusión un poco más adelante. Pero el ánimo que tenía Edward en este momento me daba la esperanza de que pudiéramos llegar a un compromiso sin mucha batalla. Él realmente estaba tratando de encontrar un equilibrio con su natural sobreprotección, así que era momento de que yo intentara no ser tan tonta como usualmente lo era.

Pero si pensó por un solo segundo que los eventos del día de hoy me iban a hacer una presa fácil con lo del coche, estaba en un gran error. Bella Cullen no era presa fácil – ni siquiera para su marido, el Dios Griego.

**¡Hola! Espero que todas estén bien y que disfruten del capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho traducirlo para ustedes. =]**

**Bien quería aclarar algo del capitulo: Thoreau es un escritor y el Walden Pond es un libro donde el autor narra como vivió dos años en una cabaña que el construyo, alejado de la sociedad, por eso Bella decía que no podría soportar tanto lejos de su familia. La foto de James como se lo imagina la autora esta en mi perfil.**

**SALESIA: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si, yo también pensé que Bani la iba a terminar de traducir y cuando el link ya no funciono empecé a traducirla yo, pero todavía pasaron unos meses hasta que le pedí permiso a la autora para subirla. Y esta historia no es nada más del embarazo de Bella, todavía es hasta el primer año de Charlie. También gracias por investigar lo del WD-40, yo pensaba hacerlo pero era eso o traducir, así que mejor dedique el tiempo a avanzarle a los capis, bien espero poder seguir contando con tus comentarios. xD**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto, a los que agregan a favoritos, alertas y dejan comentarios.**

**En el siguiente capitulo por fin Bella se compra su carro, uno muy lindo por cierto, y Edward le da una pequeña sorpresa a Bella, ¿Qué será?**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Otra Epifanía_

**Besos.**

**Noemí… **


	16. Another Epiphany

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 16**

_Otra Epifanía_

**Bella POV**

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," me dijo Emmett, de pie en la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

"Hola, Emm," conteste, regresando mi atención a mi revista.

"¿Hola, Emm? _¿Hola, Emm?_ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?" me pregunto, su voz aumentando un poco.

La cabeza de Edward apareció por la puerta del baño. "Emmett, relájate o vete. Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para mantener la presión de Bella lo más estable posible y tu gritándole no ayuda a la causa."

"Ella casi-"

Edward lo corto, caminando hacia él. "Estoy muy consiente de lo que pasó. Y como marido y mujer, anoche _nosotros_ hablamos de lo que paso en forma calmada y madura. Si quieres meterte en esto, hazlo con calma o no lo hagas."

Cerré mi revista y me aclare la garganta, haciendo que los dos me miraran. "¿Se les a ocurrido a cualquiera de los dos si _yo _estoy _de acuerdo_ a hablar con Emmett?" rápidamente levante la mano, deteniendo el argumento que iba a salir de los labios de mi hermano. "No, Emmett Swan. Escúchame por una vez. Te amo, y te aprecio, y valoro tu opinión. Pero lo que necesito justo ahora, es descansar y disfrutar del artículo que estaba leyendo antes de que interrumpieras tan groseramente. Se que estas enojado por lo de ayer, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por eso. Ya hable de todo eso con Edward y vamos a encontrar la manera de asegurarnos de que eso no pasa de nuevo. En lo que a mi respecta, ya esta cerrado el asunto."

Emmett miraba de mí a Edward. "¿Se golpeo la cabeza cuando cayó?"

"No," respondió Edward, tratando de no reír. "Ella solo sabe lo que quiere y no tiene problema con decirlo. Oh, Jasper y Alice se te adelantaron. Alice intento regañar a Bella como si estuviera en tercer grado, Jasper la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, y le recordó que no tiene la obligación de aguantar a nadie que la intentara tratar como una niña."

"Lo siento, Squirt," me dijo Emmett, entrando en la habitación y sentándose a mi lado en la cama. "No quería tratarte como una pequeña niña. Es solo que… me asustaste, Bells."

"¿Cómo tú me asustaste a mí el mes pasado cuando caíste a través del techo?"

"Si, como esa ves," estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Y que me dijiste cuando estaba asustada por ti?"

Emmett sonrío tímidamente. "Te dije que dejaras de preocuparte tanto."

"Entonces toma tu propio consejo, gran oso," me reí, pateando su pierna con mi pie.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Conseguirte algo?"

"Convence a mi esposo que no necesito ir a comprar un carro con todos ustedes," le dije, sabiendo que Emmett realmente no tenía nada que decir para que eso pasara.

"Amo ayudarte, Squirt, pero estoy de acuerdo con Edward en esta ocasión. Necesitas un carro nuevo."

"Bien," suspire. "Edward, ¿estas listo para irnos? No quiero perder la cena."

"Esme sabe lo que vamos a hacer así que no te preocupes de perderte la cena," me respondió.

"¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?" le pregunto Emmett, ayudándome a salir de la cama.

"Selecciono la ropa," contesto Edward, saliendo con una pila de ropa en sus manos. "Solo tengo que meterla en la lavadora mientras nos vamos."

"Lavar ropa," Emmett resopló.

"No te atrevas a burlarte de él," le advertí a mi gran hermano. "Se un montón de cosas que hacías por Rose cuando ella estaba embarazada y no me importaría compartir esas historias con Edward y Jasper si no te comportas."

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no lo estaba engañando.

Una hora después, Edward y Rosalie finalmente regresaban hacia donde yo estaba sentada en la concesionaria de automóviles. Tenían sus cabezas juntas y sus manos se movían animadamente mientras discutían alguna cosa del coche.

"… los caballos de fuerza de torsión nunca rinden…" venía diciendo Rose.

"Eso no es lo que…" Edward estaba argumentando.

Levante mi mano, esperando atraer su atención, pero ellos seguían caminando, siguiendo su discusión. Yo era invisible. Suspire y regrese mi mano a mi costado. Obviamente era una espera más larga de lo que había imaginado cuando mi familia recorría la sala de exposición.

"Bella, si haces tu labio inferior más hacia abajo, podrás tocar tu rodilla con el," bromeó Jasper, poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Sonreí y recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de mi cuñado. "Edward dijo que yo _necesitaba_ un carro nuevo por las características de seguridad y la garantía – no un carro usado. Y esa es mas o menos la última frase que me ha dicho en la pasada…" agache la mirada para ver mi reloj. "Hora y veintitrés minutos."

Jasper se rió. "Tú la tuviste fácil, Bells. Desde ayer Alice ha estado gritándome al oído sobre colores y diseño de interiores… ¡Y ni siquiera es su carro!"

Alice estaba corriendo alrededor de la sala de exposición con Emmett. Los dos se estaban sentando en todos los carros nuevos juntos, tratando de encontrar el que fuera perfecto para mí. Aparentemente, mi carro necesitaba ser negro o azul para acentuar mi tono de piel y tenía que ser de mediana altura para que no me tropezara al subir o bajar - opiniones profesionales de Alice y Emmett.

"Jasper, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?" le pregunte, me reí al ver a Alice correr hacia otro carro.

"Estas comprando tu carro nuevo," se rió. "¿Qué? Realmente no esperabas que el cuarteto de carros y estilo te dejara decir algo, ¿verdad?" bromeó.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo en lugar de tener todo ese mareo con el resto?"

"Mejor compañía," bromeó Jasper.

Resople. "Creo que si les digo a los cuatro que tengo hambre ellos solo escogerán un carro así que ¿podemos irnos?"

"Y yo creo que ellos me dirán que te lleve por un bocadillo, así que vamos a saltarnos los preliminares, a los hombres y mujeres, y vámonos." Me ayudo a levantarme, manteniendo mi brazo enredado al suyo cuando salimos de la concesionaria. "Hay una pequeña panadería solo unas calles más abajo."

"Aire fresco," suspire, volteando mi rostro al sol.

"Esta cálido hoy," se dio cuenta Jasper cuando comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

"He querido preguntarte algo desde que llegaste a la casa… ¿Cuándo te llamo Edward la noche pasada?"

"¿Por qué piensas que Edward me llamo?" contesto. No me perdí de la forma en que sus labios temblaban.

"Por que Edward estaba completamente calmado cuando hablamos de mi casi caída."

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Edward solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Algunas veces lo hace de la manera incorrecta, pero siempre intenta aprender de sus errores. Y él sabe que un gran error contigo es su instinto de sobreprotección. Hablamos de lo que quería ganar de la conversación y yo le di algunos consejos de cómo conseguirlo sin irse por la borda."

"Suerte para ti y para mí que siempre pareces saber como calmar a Edward y Alice."

Jasper se rió y yo le sonreí en respuesta. "Ellos no se dan cuenta de lo iguales que son en algunas formas," dijo.

"¿Cómo hemos sido tan afortunados de tener personas tan maravillosas en nuestra vida?" pregunte, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Todos tuvimos la suerte suficiente de encontrarnos. El como y porque no importan. Todo lo que importa es que reconocemos nuestra buena suerte y la apreciamos," respondió Jasper.

"Algunas veces suenas más como un psiquiatra que como un arquitecto," le dije, sonriéndole.

"He escuchado eso con frecuencia," se rió. "Pero amo lo que hago, y mi forma de ser mezclada con mis conocimientos en arquitectura convierte a nuestros potenciales clientes en clientes muy felices."

"Y eso es exactamente por lo que mereces un ascenso."

"Nos enteraremos el viernes."

"¿De verdad?" le pregunte, mirándolo. "¿Por qué Alice no ha dicho nada?"

Jasper se rió. "Tiene miedo de traer a la mala fortuna si habla demasiado de eso."

"¿La Gran Ali esta nerviosa por algo?" le pregunte, tratando de no reír.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Últimamente ha estado un poco diferente por todo el estrés de mis largas horas de trabajo. Pero una vez que el ascenso pase, se relajara y volverá a ser ella misma."

"¿Debo decirle a Edward que retrase su venganza por su comentario 'grosero' del otro día?"

"Si, eso fue particularmente desagradable por parte de ella," Jasper se rió. "Si puedes convencerlo de que espere por una o dos semanas, sería genial."

"Estoy totalmente segura de que puedo convencerlo."

Llegamos a la panadería y tan pronto como Jasper me abrió la puerta, mi boca comenzó a babear. Los olores eran cálidos y confortantes, y desee poder tener un pequeño bocado de todo lo que había ahí. Jasper y yo vimos el lugar dos veces antes de decidirnos por un rollo de canela y un buñuelo de manzana. Pedimos leche para tomar y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa, disfrutando completamente el tranquilo y satisfactorio tiempo juntos. La habilidad de Jasper de sentarse y no sentir la necesidad de llenar el tiempo con charlas era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

Mi mente vagó hacia el futuro, preguntándome que le gustaría a mi bebé de cada una de las personas especiales en su vida. Sabía que _yo amaba _a cada uno de ellos. Emmett podía hacerme reír, pero también sabía dar buenos consejos. Jasper podía ser divertido tan fácilmente como podía ayudarme con problemas serios. Alice podía vestirme a la moda mientras me recordaba que era lo que importaba en la vida. Rose podía diagnosticar los problemas de mi carro y mi vida en un segundo. Carlisle y Esme estaban para dar cálidos abrazos y palabras tiernas, pero también podían ponerse serios si la situación lo requería. Y Edward podía sacar a mi niña risueña mientras me hacia sentir una mujer amada e inteligente.

Jasper trono los dedos cerca de mi nariz, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿A dónde te fuiste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Solo pensaba lo mucho que los quiero a todos."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál era la gran venganza de Edward esta vez?"

"Ocultar las llaves de Sophia."

"Oh, no el Porsche. Él debería saber que es mejor no meterse con el carro," dijo Jasper, luciendo con cara de horror.

"Edward cree que va a golpear a su hermana donde más le duele. ¿Recuerdas cuando quemo su vestido en el patio trasero?"

"En algunas ocasiones ella todavía habla de ese vestido," Jasper se rió. "Oye, escuche sobre el domingo libre de Bella que obligaste a Edward a tomar. Creo que es una gran idea, para los dos."

"Si, intente darle algunas ideas anoche. De lo único que esta seguro es que quiere café y que va a rentar un Aston Martin."

"¿De verdad? ¿Va a rentar uno de esos?" pregunto Jasper, luciendo emocionado.

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso es lo que dijo."

"Tengo que hablar con mi nuevo cuñado favorito y ver si quiere algo de compañía," me dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de que le gustara," me reí.

Después de que terminamos nuestros bocadillos y nuestra conversación, caminamos de regreso a la concesionaria. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice estaban alrededor de un carro en particular. Tenía las cuatro puertas abiertas, además del capó y la cajuela, y luciendo como inspectores en lugar de compradores.

"Jasper, tengo miedo," le dije, agarrándole el brazo con más fuerza.

"Tengo la impresión de que deberías estar muy, muy asustada Bella," contesto Jasper, mirándome. "Pero no te preocupes. Te protegeré de lo peor de esto. En cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…"

"¡BEL-LA!" grito Alice, corriendo hacia mí.

Jasper me protegió en sus brazos, alejándome de Alice para evitar que sus pequeños brazos de duende me rodearan. "Cálmate, Ali," le dijo suavemente Jasper.

Alice tomo una honda respiración y se calmo visiblemente. "Oops," se rió entre dientes. "Me perdí a mi misma. Lo siento."

"¿Qué te tiene tan emocionada?" le pregunto Jasper, sonando tan tranquilo como siempre. Era increíble la forma en que su tranquilidad afectaba a Alice y la calmaba también.

Alice le sonrió dulcemente y estiro su mano. Jasper la tomo y mirando sus manos juntas le devolvió la sonrisa. "Creemos que encontramos el carro perfecto. Los cuatro estamos de acuerdo en este."

"¿Eso significa que quiera o no, nos vamos a llevar este carro a casa?" le pregunte cuando Jasper me llevo hacia los demás.

"Tonta Bella," Alice se rió, saltando frente a nosotros.

"Las cifras," me queje.

"Solo mantente diciéndote a ti misma que es por el bebé," me susurro Jasper. "Además, ¿realmente puedes decepcionarlos? Mira sus sonrisas de emoción."

"He perdido antes de haber comenzado," me reí. "Me gusta el color negro, al menos es algo."

Por los siguientes veinte minutos, mi familia me dijo todo sobre este carro y lo genial que era. Las únicas partes que entendí fueron que era de color negro, interior de cuero gris oscuro, asientos con calefacción – una necesidad en climas fríos – y espacio para las piernas. Todos los miembros masculinos de nuestra familia estaban por los 1.80 metros o más altos, el espacio para las piernas era una necesidad.

Edward nos llevo a casa en mi nuevo Volvo, con Rose conduciendo el Volvo de él. Emmett, Jasper y Alice estaban en el Mercedes de Carlisle – se los había prestado por que Alice no tenía ganas de montar el Jeep y Emmett no podía caber cómodamente en el Porsche.

Carlisle, Esme y Lily salieron a recibirnos tan pronto como nos detuvimos en la calzada. Los hombres decidieron quedarse afuera y hablar del carro mientras el resto de nosotras nos resguardábamos del frío.

"¿Qué piensas de tu carro, Bella?" me pregunto Esme cuando me acurruque en el sillón reclinable con Lily.

"Edward esta muy emocionado por eso," me reí entre dientes.

"Eee," grito Lily hacia la puerta de enfrente.

"El tío Edward vendrá pronto, corazón," le dije, besando su pequeña mejilla.

"Beebee," suspiro Lily, descansando su cabecita en mi hombro.

"También te amo, osita Lily," le susurre, pasando mis dedos por su rizado cabello. No podía esperar para disfrutar hacer este tipo de cosas con mi propio bebé. Y más que eso, quería ver a Edward abrazando a nuestro bebé.

"Entonces, ¿has pensado en lo que quieres hacer este domingo?" me pregunto Rose.

"Si, lo he hecho. Creo que puede ser un poco drástico, pero realmente me gustaría. Además, no quiero pasar todo mi tiempo preparándome en las mañanas," conteste. "Quiero cortar mi cabello hasta arriba de mis hombros. Es demasiado para cuidarlo ahora mismo."

Alice y Rose inclinaban sus cabezas, intentando imaginar mi cabello corto. Lo había tenido algunos centímetros por encima de mi cintura durante casi toda mi vida.

"Sabes, si le ponemos algunos luces y algunas capas, luciría lindo," chilló Alice.

"Sin embargo, nada demasiado brillante. Para empezar, ella tiene un montón de reflejos naturales," le dijo Rose.

"¿No creen que será demasiado drástico?" les pregunte. "No quiero que Edward lo odie o algo así. Ya estoy luciendo lo suficientemente diferente."

"¿Qué tal si solo te haces las capas?" sugirió Esme. "De esta forma, el color sigue siendo el mismo y más familiar, aunque tu cabello sea mucho más corto."

"Si, creo que me gusta la idea," le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Apostemos sobre cuanto tiempo le va tomar a Edward notar la diferencia," se rió Rose.

"Cinco segundos," dijo Alice.

"Quince. Va a querer abrazarla y besarla primero," dijo Esme.

"Una hora," dijo Rose con confianza. "Él estará en lo más alto de su día sin responsabilidades, esperando para compartirlo con Bella. Le va a tomar un rato darse cuenta que no la ha dejado decir una sola palabra y entonces el pondrá toda su atención en ella, y se dará cuenta."

"Eso suena más como Emm que como Edward," me reí.

Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrío. "Los hombres son hombres cuando se trata de ciertas cosas."

"Vamos, Bella. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tu?" me pregunto Alice. Ella estaba brincando en su lugar en el sofá, entre Rose y Esme.

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que primero va a querer besarme y abrazarme. Pero creo que en el segundo que toque mi espalda y no note mi cabello, se dará cuenta. Diré que veinte segundos," les dije.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió y nuestros hombres entraron ruidosamente en la casa, todavía hablando del carro. Lily se levanto y miro hacia el sonido. Sus pequeños brazos se levantaron en el aire y sus manitas se abrían y cerraban tan rápido que me daba risa. "¡Eee!" grito, sus ojos azules buscando a Edward por la habitación.

Inmediatamente Edward sonrió y vino hacia nosotras. Tomo a Lily en sus brazos y la presiono contra su pecho, besando dulcemente su mejilla. "Hola, Lily. ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña sobrina hoy?"

Lily comenzó a responderle en su lenguaje de bebé. Por su expresión facial y los gestos de sus manos, parecía que había tenido un largo y molesto día. Todos nos reímos cuando la vimos.

"Rose, ¿Qué hiciste para provocar esa reacción en la pequeña princesa?" le pregunto Jasper, abrazando a su hermana.

"Lily ha descubierto el placer de quitarse el pañal," dijo Rose, sonriendo a su hija. "Ella no aprecia mi capacidad para mantenerla vestida."

"¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra bebé, Rosie?" pregunto Emmett, mirando entre su hija y su esposa.

"Lo que cualquier madre inteligente haría," Rose se encogió de hombros. "Le pegue cinta adhesiva en el pañal." Hubo un completo silencio por un momento y después todos comenzamos a reírnos.

Edward bajo un lado de los pantalones de Lily, revelando la cinta plateada. "Realmente lo hiciste," le dijo, luciendo sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo," Esme se rió. "Yo hice lo mismo con Alice y contigo cuando llegaron a esa etapa. Además, Edward, debo admitir, tu estabas más determinado que tu hermana a correr libre a través de la casa."

"Oh, no había escuchado esa historia," me reí. "¡Cuéntala, Esme!"

"Mamá, te lo ruego," le pidió Edward.

"Lo siento, hijo. Bella necesita saber estas cosas en caso de que tu bebé se parezca más a ti que a ella."

"Oh, yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso," se rió Emmett. "Bella era más que una artista del escape de la cuna. Le dabas la espalda por más de un segundo y tenías todo un camino de ropa para seguir."

"¡No hacia eso!" grite, mirando a mi hermano mayor.

"Si, lo hacías," me aseguro, con una gran sonrisa. "Mira todas tus fotos entre la edad de uno y cuatro años. ¿Te haz dado cuenta de que siempre usabas overoles?"

Sentí mi cara calentarse cuando pensé en todas mis fotos usando diferentes tipos de overoles morados. No hace mucho tiempo habíamos visto mi libro y las fotos todavía estaban frescas en mi mente.

"Te lo dije," Emmett de rió.

"Es divertido que las dos aves libres terminaron siendo los tímidos de nuestro grupo," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Una prueba más de que yo tenía razón y estaban destinados en uno para el otro," dijo Alice.

Levante la mirada, lista para escuchar a Edward decirles que no me molestaran, pero él ya no estaba el la sala. Me levante de la silla y fui a buscarlo mientras nuestra familia continuaba divirtiéndose a costa nuestra. Justo ahora no quería estar en medio de todo ese ruido, pude escuchar el tintineo de las teclas del piano.

Entre a la sala del piano y el ruido llego a su fin; Edward estaba sentado en su piano con Lily en su regazo. Él guiaban los pequeños dedos de la bebé por las teclas del piano, ayudándola a tocar una melodía que no pude reconocer. Inmediatamente lo imagine a él haciendo lo mismo con un pequeño niño de cabello bronce y no pude parar las lágrimas por la imagen.

Lily presiono una tecla, haciendo que la nota sonara por toda la habitación. Sus labios se unieron en una 'o' por la sorpresa y volteo su cabeza, sonriendo a su tío.

"Si," se rió, tocando su naricita con su dedo. "Tu hiciste el sonido."

"Ella ama a su tío," le dije, entrando a la habitación.

Palmeo el lugar vacio en el banco. "Siéntate con nosotros."

"¿Tocarías para mí?" le pregunte.

"Si crees que puedes alejar a Lily de las teclas lo suficiente," se rió.

Me senté y puse a Lily en mi regazo. "Bebita, ¿quieres escuchar a tu tío Edward tocar una linda canción para nosotras?"

Lily asintió, pronunciando otro de sus discursos de bebé.

"Toca, tío Edward," le dije, sonriéndole.

Edward me beso rápidamente y entonces se centro en su piano. Sus dedos acariciaban las teclas, sacando una melodía que había escuchado un par de veces antes. Sabía que era Bach, pero no cual canción – no tenía memoria para cosas como esa.

Para el momento en que llego al final de la canción, toda la familia se nos había unido en la habitación. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados juntos en una de las sillas. Emmett estaba recargado contra una de las paredes con Rose en sus brazos, los dos perdidos, mirándose el uno al otro. Esme y Carlisle se estaban abrazando, sonriendo desde su lugar cerca de Alice y Jasper.

Lily fue la primera en comentar; aplaudió y le sopló un beso a Edward.

"¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?" me reí, mirando a mi hermano.

"Se lo enseñe ayer," dijo Emmett con orgullo.

Al sonido de su voz, Lily decidió que había tenido suficiente de Edward y de mí. Ella busco a Emmett, llamando a su 'papi'.

"La cena debe estar lista ahora," anuncio Esme. "Alice, ¿puedes ayudarme en la cocina?"

"¡Seguro, mamá!" contesto, siguiendo a su mamá a la cocina.

"El resto debería dirigirse al comedor," nos dijo Carlisle. "Voy a ver si puedo ser de ayuda para las damas en la cocina."

Edward me ayudo a levantarme del banco y entonces me abrazo por unos minutos.

"Me gusta esto," suspire, disfrutando la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Y secretamente disfrutando el espacio que mi bultito creaba entre nosotros dos – pensé que Edward se reiría si se lo decía, así que por ahora mantendría eso para mi misma.

"¿Te gusto tu nuevo carro, amor?"

"Es brillante," me reí. "Un brillante Volvo."

"Estoy sorprendido de que no agregaras 'estúpido' a esa descripción," se rió suavemente, haciéndome cosquillas en la oreja con su cálido aliento.

"El Volvo no podría ser estúpido, cariño. Solo el propietario," bromeé, tratando de no reír.

"Vamos, tonta Bella. Vamos a alimentarte a ti y a nuestro bebé," contesto, llevándome al comedor.

La cena fue el habitual momento increíble lleno de conversaciones, risas, y miradas amorosas cuando todos disfrutábamos de nuestra comida en familia. Esme había hecho tacos por que últimamente se me habían antojado. Por supuesto, ella había puesto su toque especial en ellos para que pudieran ser saludables, usando carne de pavo y haciendo la sala ella misma con vegetales frescos. Tenía tres para mi misma, pero solo por que sabia que para el postre había gelatina con frutal natural mezclada.

Cuando todos habíamos terminado nuestra cena y postre, y Lily estaba durmiendo en su cuna escaleras arriba, entramos a la sala para terminar la noche como de costumbre. Nos sentamos abrazados con nuestra pareja, hablando del día y que queríamos hacer para nuestra siguiente cena familiar. También le dimos ideas a Edward sobre que podía hacer el domingo.

Antes de que la noche terminara, Esme me dio un regalo envuelto en papel de bebé azul. "Es una cosita en la que Edward y yo hemos estado trabajando para el bebé. Pero antes de dejarnos llevar demasiado, queríamos que lo tuvieras, para que también pudieras contribuir."

Arranque con entusiasmo el papel, haciendo que Edward se riera debajo de mí. Saque el ligero papel que lo envolvía y encontré un libro de bebé. Era de un azul clarito con un osito de peluche café en el centro – me encantaba.

"Es hermoso," susurre, pasando los dedos sobre la suave portada.

"Ábrelo, amor," me dijo Edward, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro. "Ya hemos puesto algunas cosas en el."

Abrí el libro y me reí de la primera página. Estaba la foto de nuestro bebé chupándose el dedo y justo debajo, del puño y letra de Edward, esta lo que era su idea de una broma: 'Nuestro bebé: traído a nosotros por su Mamá bailando en un vestido azul, el favorito de Papá."

"Edward, no debiste poner eso ahí," me reí, besando su mejilla. "Él va a preguntar como un vestido puede hacer un bebé, y entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Decirle que le pregunte a su mamá," me dijo, con aquella sonrisa torcida que yo adoraba.

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia él, con una gran sonrisa cuando mire el libro de nuevo. Pase a través de las páginas hasta que encontré un conjunto de fotos. "¡No es de extrañar que tuvieras esa mirada en tu cara la semana pasada!" grite, mirando de nuevo a Edward. "¿Cuándo hiciste esto?"

"Cuando estabas dormida," se rió entre dientes. "¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta, Edward." Bese rápidamente su mejilla y volví a mirar las fotos. "Y me encanta que anotes las fechas así puedo saber en que semana estaba. ¡Mira las ultimas tres semanas! Lo mucho que mi bultito ha crecido," dije emocionadamente, apuntando a las fotos. Secretamente, Edward había estado tomando fotos de mi vientre, trazando el progreso del crecimiento de nuestro bebé.

"Las siguientes páginas están en blanco así podrás tener suficiente espacio para tener una foto de cada semana de tu embarazo," me dijo Esme.

"No has tomado la foto de esta semana," señalé.

"Normalmente las tomo los miércoles así hay exactamente una semana entre cada foto," me explico Edward. "La tomaremos mañana en la noche."

"Gracias," dije, mirando entre Edward y Esme. "Esto es genial."

"Es un placer para nosotros, Bella," me aseguro Esme.

"Deja de acaparar el libro, Squirt," me demando Emmett. "También quiero verlo."

El libro fue pasando hasta que cada uno lo había visto y comentado al respecto. A Alice le gustaron las páginas donde hablaban del primer viaje exitoso de compras por ropa de maternidad. Rose estaba emocionada de la idea de Edward poniendo una página para el carro. Emmett estaba haciendo bromas sobre la imagen donde el bebé se chupaba el dedo, mientras que a Jasper le gusto que Edward hubiera escrito sobre la primera vez que le grite. Carlisle y Esme dijeron que no podían elegir un favorito todavía, por que el libro estaba muy lejos de terminar.

En cuanto a mí, me gusto la comprensión que vino a mí mientras miraba el libro, especialmente en las fotos donde se veía el crecimiento de mi vientre. Edward estaba esforzándose mucho en hacer que este embarazo fuera una experiencia inolvidable por que estaba feliz, no por que él sintiera que tenía que hacerlo. Realmente yo no estaba siendo una carga para él con la necesidad de ayudarme y tener que ser una responsabilidad más sobre él.

Más tarde en la noche, estaba sentada contra las almohadas, viendo a Edward prepararse para dormir. "Edward, tuve una epifanía esta noche."

"¿De verdad?" me pregunto, deslumbrándome un segundo con su sonrisa.

"Si. No te estoy molestando o haciéndote la vida más difícil por todas las cosas que viene con estar embarazada. Y tu estas dispuesto a ayudar y cuidarme por que quieres, por que realmente quieres a este bebé tanto como yo."

Edward se subió a la cama y me acerco a él, descansando una de sus manos contra mi bultito. "¿Significa esa epifanía que finalmente estas lista para dejar de ser terca?"

"Si," me reí, mirando dentro de sus ojos de esmeralda. "Voy a renunciar a todas las tareas que tu puedas hacer o que pueda hacer alguien más. Voy a ir más lento, _y _poner más atención a mi misma. Y lo hare todo sin sentirme culpable."

"Finalmente," bromeó, sonriéndome.

"Te amo."

"Te amo más," respondió, besándome suavemente.

"¿Quieres probarlo?" le pregunte, esperando que la sonrisa en mi cara luciera sexy para él.

"Por siempre," prometió.

Por la forma en que sus labios se movían con los míos, le creí completamente. Estaba casada con el amor de mi vida, él me amaba mucho más de lo que yo merecía, y teníamos un bebé en camino. La vida era maravillosa de nuevo, y juntos, haríamos todo lo que pudiéramos para asegurarnos de que se mantuviera así.

**¡Hola! Espero que todas estén bien, disfrutando de este fin de semana.**

**Al fin Bella tiene su propio carro, (las fotos están en mi perfil) y aunque Edward le dio un libro de bebé todavía falta que le de el otro diario que ha estado escribiendo, no crean que ya quedo en el olvido, más adelante saldrá de nuevo. **

**SALESIA: ya vez que Emmett casi quería hacer lo que pensabas? Jaja, pero Edward le puso un alto, y si, el lunes regreso a clases. =]**

**Intentare actualizar más tarde "3P3E6", si no puedo entonces esperen la actualización el siguiente sábado, al igual que la de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, las alertas y favoritos. :)**

**En el siguiente capitulo James almorzara con Edward y Bella, ¿Qué pensara Edward de eso?**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Espantando moscas._

**Besos.**

**Noemí…**


	17. Swatting Flies

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 17**

_Espantando moscas_

**Edward POV**

"Deja de molestar, Bella," le rogué. Estábamos caminando juntos hacia su edificio para la última clase antes del almuerzo. "¿No puedes decirme, por favor, si realmente te gusto el carro?"

"Te conviertes en un pequeño niño cuando el carro esta involucrado," bromeó Bella, palmeando juguetonamente mi mejilla. Ella todavía tenía que darme una respuesta honesta sobre su nuevo coche.

"Y tu siempre tienes que tomarme el pelo en lugar de solo decírmelo."

"¿Cómo más me puedo divertir, Tutor-boy?" se rió.

"En lugar de eso puedes besarme," sugerí, sonriéndole.

Ella se rió una vez más, sus hermosos ojos cafés brillando con felicidad. "Si te beso ahora, ¿que incentivo vas a tener para llegar a tiempo al almuerzo el día de hoy?"

Entramos a su salón y la tome entre mis brazos, acercándola a mí. "_Tú_ eres todo el incentivo que necesito, Bella. Te amo mucho."

"También te amo."

"¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? Te quedas dentro y yo te llamare si se me hace tarde."

"Lo se. Estaré aquí," me aseguro.

Sonreí y me incline, esperando besar a mi bella esposa una vez más antes de tener que irme a mi propio salón. Justo cuando mis labios tocaron los de ella, la puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a Bella. Una vez ella se calmo de su susto, comenzó a reír, escondiendo su cara contra mí pecho. Mire hacia el origen de nuestra interrupción y encontré a James parado torpemente en la puerta.

"Um… lo siento… um… supongo que llegue temprano…" tartamudeo, mirando hacia atrás, fuera del pasillo.

"Oh. Esta bien, James," le aseguro Bella. "Edward y yo solo estábamos diciéndonos adiós por ahora."

"¿Cómo estas, Profesora Cullen?" pregunto James, finalmente entrando en el salón.

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" respondió Bella.

"Bueno, tú… te caíste el lunes," le dijo James.

"Oh, eso," Bella se rió, agitándose un poco. Me miro y sonreí para ella; sabíamos que no había superado completamente el miedo, pero Bella no dejaba que la gente se preocupara por ella. "Estoy perfectamente bien. Edward se aseguro de ello."

"Mis padres me pidieron que te transmitiera su agradecimiento si te veía de nuevo," le dije. "Así que gracias."

"No hay problema," me dijo James. "La Profesora Cullen es mi maestra favorita."

"¿Escuchaste, Edward? Ahora soy la maestra favorita," Bella se rió.

Me incline y le susurre, esperando ver su rubor antes de irme. "Tu has sido mi maestra favorita desde el principio. De hecho, hay algunas cosas que estoy seguro necesito un curso de actualización."

Bella reacciono justo como esperaba, inmediatamente se ruborizo y escondió su rostro en mi chaqueta.

Me reí de ella y bese sus mejillas rojas. "Tengo que irme a clases, amor."

"¿Y no pudiste pensar en eso _antes_ de avergonzarme?" pregunto. Sus ojos me dejaban saber que solo pretendía estar molesta conmigo.

"Sabes lo mucho que amo tu sonrojo," le dije, tomando su rostro con mi mano.

Bella se rió de mí, apoyando su cara en mi mano. "Bésame y sal de aquí, Tutor-boy."

Seguí las instrucciones de mi bella esposa, dándole un tierno y lento beso que nos mantuviera mareados a los dos durante la siguiente hora. "Te amo."

"Te amo más," contesto.

"Esto continuara en el almuerzo," me reí. Con un último abrazo, le solté y me volteé para irme. James todavía estaba cerca de la puerta cuando me dirigí hacia él. "James, un gusto verte de nuevo," le dije.

Él salto un poco y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no reírme. "Um… yo, igual, Profesor Cullen."

Tan pronto como salí del salón de Bella, con la puerta cerrada, deje salir la carcajada que estaba conteniendo. Aun cuando no tenía a Bella, que estaba confundido y completamente al revés, nunca había estado _tan_ nervioso y tímido. Esperaba que el chico hiciera algunos amigos y saliera de su caparazón – Bella había mencionado que creía que no tenía ni un amigo.

Y hablando de amigos, Emmett y Jasper se habían invitado ellos mismos a mi domingo libre de Bella. Encontré un lugar donde me podrían rentar un Aston Martin. Tan pronto como se lo mencione a Jasper y Emmett la noche pasada, comenzaron a hablar de lo mucho que 'nos' íbamos a divertir. Sonreí para mi mismo, sabiendo que teniéndolos alrededor por lo menos aseguraría que mi domingo no sería aburrido.

Abrí la puerta de mi clase y solté un pequeño gemido; Victoria ya estaba en su lugar. Me dirigí a mi escritorio, ignorando su intento de llamar mi atención. Sabía que tenía que ponerla en su lugar, pero no estaba esperando que llegara el momento. Todavía no entendía por que una argolla de matrimonio no era suficiente para disuadir a mujeres como ella, pero aparentemente, este tipo de cosas eran comunes. Jasper tuvo que pasar por una experiencia similar cuando comenzó en su estudio de arquitectura – una secretaria tenía un encaprichamiento con él y no tomaba un 'no' como respuesta. Emmett no tenía que preocuparse por eso, en su trabajo siempre estaba rodeado de chicos de colegio y otros entrenadores todo el día. Jasper dijo que solo necesitaba ser firme y hacerle ver a Victoria que sus sentimientos no eran mutuos. Honestamente, creo que preferiría traer a Alice a mi clase para que pusiera a esta chica en su lugar.

"Edward, yo-"

Me volví hacia ella, intentando esconder mi irritación. "Srta. Keegan, nunca le he dado el permiso de ser tan informal conmigo. Soy su profesor y nada más. Por favor, tráteme de la manera correcta."

"Um… Lo siento, Profesor Cullen. Solo quería saber si podíamos continuar nuestra conversación del lunes."

"Srta. Keegan, si honestamente tiene preguntas relacionadas con mi clase, le sugiero que programe una cita durante mis horas de consulta. No voy a estar disponible para discutir con nadie fuera de mis horas de clases. Tengo responsabilidades fuera de este salón con gran importancia para mí."

"Bueno, eso es algo mal educado para tus estudiantes," se burló, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

"Srta. Keegan, tengo una esposa y un hijo que viene en camino. Ellos están primero."

"Vamos, profesor. ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? Eres muy joven."

"Srta. Keegan, por favor tome asiento."

"Pero yo-"

"Tome asiento o deje mi clase," le dije severamente.

Resopló, pero se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento. Con suerte, esta sería la última vez que tendría que lidiar con ella. Pero dudaba que fuera tan fácil – ella parecía demasiado cabeza dura para dejarse vencer así de simple.

La clase termino antes de que me diera cuenta y estaba feliz por eso, emocionado por ver de nuevo a Bella. Tenía algunas ideas que quería compartir con ella sobre el domingo. Guarde mis papeles en mi maletín y me dirigí a la puerta… donde Victoria estaba de pie.

Suspire y me recordé a mi mismo que tenía que ser profesional, sin importar que tan irritado me sintiera. "¿Si, Srta. Keegan?"

"Se que no quieres hablar durante el tiempo de clases, pero tus horas de consulta interfieren con mis horas de trabajo, así que esperaba que en su lugar podríamos hablar una noche en una cena."

"Srta. Keegan, ¿Qué parte de 'Estoy felizmente casado' no entiende?"

"¿Cómo puede ser? Hice mis deberes, Profesor Cullen. Vi a tu tímida esposita. No hay forma en que una chica como ella pudiera ser suficiente mujer para un hombre apasionado como tú. Y seamos honestos… lo del bebé es solo para mantenerte con ella."

"Srta. Keegan, le sugiero que visite la enfermería y haga una cita con el consejero. Es obvio que no esta mentalmente bien si usted piensa que es bueno echársele a un profesor y hablarle de esa manera. Si continua acosándome, me veré obligado a ir con el presidente de la universidad y decirle sobre su comportamiento."

"¿Y que si le digo que _tu _viniste a _mí_ y derramó algunas lágrimas?" pregunto, dándole a su rostro un aspecto inocente. "¿Qué pasara contigo y tu carrera si le sigo que me amenazaste si no me quedaba callada?"

"Primero que nada, buena suerte intentando convencerlo de eso. El Sr. Wilson es un viejo amigo de la familia y nos conoce a mí y a mi esposa muy bien. Segundo, un vistazo a tus calificaciones lo va a convencer de que no hay favoritismo de mi parte. Eso o que soy el pero acosador del mundo por todas las C y D que tiene en mi clase. Mi sugerencia para usted, Srta. Keegan, aprovechar mi clase, detener sus pequeñas fantasías, y estar en este espacio para aprender algo, no para mirarme."

Pase junto a ella, sin esperar a que ella abriera su boca y me dijera algo más. Saque mi celular de la bolsa de mi chaqueta y presione el marcado rápido para mi esposa.

"¿Dónde esta mi maravilloso esposo?" pregunto Bella, riéndose un poco.

"Oh, en camino, amor. Tenía que aplastar una mosca."

"¿Hiciste buen trabajo?"

"Eso espero," me reí.

"¡Ese es mi Tutor-boy!" se rió Bella.

"Enseguida estoy ahí."

"Más te vale. Te estoy midiendo el tiempo."

Me reí cuando colgué el teléfono, moviendo un poco más rápido a través del campus. Cuando llegue al salón de Bella, la encontré sentada detrás de su escritorio… con James sentado en la esquina de este. Tan pronto como me vio, salto lejos del escritorio, lucia como si se sintiera culpable por alguna razón. Le di una mirada inquisitiva a Bella, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"Gracias por hacerme compañía, James," le dijo Bella cuando la ayude a levantarse de la silla. "Realmente no tienes que hacer eso."

"No hay problema. Justo ahora no tengo clases," contesto James.

"Esta deberá ser la última vez que llego tarde, Bella," le prometí. "Creo que ya mande el mensaje en este tiempo."

"¿Qué tan horrible tuviste que ser?" me pregunto Bella, sonriendo.

"Tuve que amenazarla con Dean Wilson," admití.

"¿El director de la universidad?" Bella se sorprendió. "¿Ella era _tan_ cabeza dura?"

"Desafortunadamente," confirme.

"Oh, pobre de ti," Bella suspiro, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza. "Estoy segura que odiaste hablarle de esa manera."

"No vale la pena hablar más de eso. Vayamos a disfrutar nuestro almuerzo juntos," le dije.

"No me importa a donde vamos, pero es mejor que tengan bistec y papas fritas en el menú," me dijo.

"Sabes que no puedes tener eso," le dije, quitando el cabello de su rostro.

"Entonces cómpralo tú y me das unas mordidas de eso. O al menos déjame comprar una hamburguesa. Tengo un mal deseo de carne roja," se quejó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Bella-"

"¿Qué paso con darme lo que sea que quisiera?" se molesto.

Me reí y bese su frente. "Solo cuando lo que quieres es bueno para ti."

"Déjame decirlo de otra manera, Edward Anthony… Es en _tu_ beneficio darme algo de carne roja para el almuerzo de hoy."

"La carne roja realmente no es tan mala si no la comes todos los días," dijo James.

Volví mi cabeza e hice lo mejor que pude para ser cortés. "Normalmente, eso es verdad, James. Pero con Bella, hay circunstancias atenuantes. ¿Por qué no vas por tu almuerzo? Nosotros nos iremos dentro de poco."

"Oh, uh, algo seguro. Te veo el viernes, Profesora Cullen," dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Edward, eso fue grosero," susurro Bella. "Invítalo a almorzar con nosotros."

La mire, preguntándome si se las había arreglado para golpearse la cabeza durante la última hora. "No fui grosero y el no va a almorzar con nosotros."

"Él detuvo mi caída," dijo suavemente, sonriéndome.

"Bella, yo-"

"¿Por favor, Edward? ¿Por mí?"

"Bien," suspire, derrotado una vez más por sus ojos cafés. "Vayamos a ver si esta en el pasillo."

"Gracias, Edward," dijo Bella dulcemente, presionándose a si misma contra mí.

Solo sacudí la cabeza, todavía sintiendo que esta era una mala idea. Por otra parte, podía ser el hecho de que estaba muy molesto por que interrumpió una conversación que nada tenía que ver con él. Al menos podía usar el giro de los acontecimientos a mi favor. "Pero ya sabes, si yo lo voy a invitar, no vas a tener tu bistec o hamburguesa. Vas a tener pollo, o en su lugar carne de cerdo."

"Eso no es justo," exclamó, mirándome.

"Ni hacerme compartirte," me reí entre dientes.

Ella sonrió, mandando lejos la mirada de irritación que había estado en su rostro un segundo antes. "Te amo, incluso cuando estas siendo tan mandón."

"Me siento igual por ti y tu terquedad," me reí. Cuando caminamos fuera de las puertas del edificio, vimos a James en la parte inferior de los escalones. "James, ¿podemos hablar contigo un segundo?"

Lucia un poco preocupado, como si algo fuera a saltar y morderlo, pero asintió al mismo tiempo.

"Bella quería saber si estas interesado en almorzar con nosotros, en agradecimiento por el lunes," le dije. Quería que él entendiera que era solo por una vez sin ser 'grosero' ante los ojos de Bella.

"Realmente no lo se," dijo, mirando entre Bella y yo.

"Era solo un pensamiento. Si tienes otros planes, esta perfectamente bien," le asegure. De hecho, esperaba que tuviera planes.

"No tengo planes, pero no quiero interrumpir," respondió James, subiendo sus lentes por su nariz.

"Tu serías bienvenido complemento, no una interrupción," le dijo Bella. "Pero solo si tu quieres, James."

"Seguro, Profesora Cullen. Cualquier cosa por ti," contesto, sonriendo a mi esposa. Este chico realmente comenzaba a recordarme a Mike la Mosca.

Mi dulce esposa procedió a invitar a James a subirse en mí – su – carro nuevo. Ellos dos hablaron sobre algunas asignaturas de la clase mientras yo conducía a uno de los restaurantes de los que recientemente Bella se había enamorado.

Estacione el carro y salí para ayudar a Bella, pero al momento que yo me acercaba al lado del carro, James ya lo estaba haciendo por mí - definitivamente una mosca.

"Este lugar es genial, James," le dijo Bella cuando soltó su mano y en su lugar se agarro de mi brazo. "Tienen el mejor Pollo Marsala. Puedo tener uno para el almuerzo, ¿verdad, Edward?" pregunto, sonriéndome.

"Estaba planeando pedirlo para ti, amor," le dije, robándole un rápido beso.

Habíamos venido aquí lo suficiente para tener nuestra mesa 'habitual' y todas las meseras conocían nuestros nombres. Las damas rodearon a Bella, hablando de su bultito y preguntándole por el bebé. Bella estaba en el cielo, teniendo que hablar con ellas de eso.

Una vez que termino con la charla, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa. Separe la silla de Bella para ella y después cuidadosamente la acerque de nuevo. Pero justo cuando me movía para sentarme a su lado, James ocupo el asiento. Sonreí lo mejor que pude y tome mi asiento _frente_ a mi esposa, pensando que James simplemente no entendía el propósito de los asientos para una persona. Además, esto era solo una vez – podía manejar sentarme lejos de ella solo una vez.

"Entonces James, ¿trabajas o solo te centras en los estudios?" pregunte, tratando de iniciar una conversación con él por el bien de Bella.

"Solo estudio por ahora," contesto.

"Mencionaste que tenias una hermana. ¿Vives con ella?" pregunte.

"¿Hermana?" él parecía confundido por el termino, y eso definitivamente me preocupo. "¡Oh!" dijo James ruidosamente, subiendo sus gafas. "Mi _hermana_. Si, ella tiene la casa llena y todo eso, así que yo me quedo en el campus. Solo la veo los fines de semana."

Algo sobre la forma en que contesto no parecía bien. Hice una nota mental de hablar con Alice y averiguar la mejor manera de investigar a James. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando hacer y me sentí tonto por eso. Este chico era solo un estudiante de la clase de Bella, pero por alguna razón, él sacaba mi lado sobreprotector. Solo necesitaba relajarme y continuar recordándome a mi mismo que solo tenía que lidiar con este almuerzo una vez.

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" le pregunto Bella a James.

"Ellos viven en Minnesota, así que no los veo muy seguido," explico James.

Bella se inclino a través de la mesa y tomo mi mano. "Deberías hacer un esfuerzo para ir a casa lo más que puedas, James," le dijo. "Nunca sabes cuando tus padres ya no vayan a estar más a tu alrededor."

"Apuesto a que tus padres son geniales," dijo James, sonriéndole a Bella.

Espere para ver como reaccionaba – era algo que no podía predecir con ella. Ha estado hablando de ellos en más ocasiones, y sin sentirse mal, pero también estaba embarazada.

Bella se levanto de su lugar y James y yo lo hicimos al mismo tiempo. Una vez más, me mordí la lengua.

"Esta bien," le aseguro Bella a James, todavía sosteniendo mi mano.

Ella camino alrededor de la mesa y me senté, dejando que se sentara en mi regazo. Hoy iba a ser definitivamente uno de esos días donde ella necesitaba sentirse cómoda mientras hablaba de sus padres. Esperaba que ella solo hubiera decidido sentarse conmigo y no hablar de ellos – de todas formas, era algo que no tenía que compartir con James. Pero conociendo a Bella, si ella pensó por un segundo que compartiendo esa historia podría mantener a James en contacto con sus padres, ella hablaría con él.

"¿Estas bien?" susurre, poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Si. Sin embargo, ¿puedes decírselo?"

"Bella, no tienes que decirle todo eso."

"Lo se, pero él ya esta lo suficientemente solo, Edward. Tal vez estar más relacionado con sus padres lo ayude de alguna manera."

"Esta bien, amor."

Ella sonrió y encajo su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. "Gracias."

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"Excepto darme mi bistec y papas," se rió.

"¿Esta bien, Profesora Cullen?" pregunto James, mirando solo a mi esposa.

"Ella esta bien," le asegure. "Solo se pone un poco triste cuando alguien menciona a sus padres. Los perdió en un accidente de carros cuando era una adolescente. Es la razón por la que te dijo que hicieras un esfuerzo con tus propios padres. Ella sabe lo que es querer que tus padres estén contigo en momentos especiales de la vida, y no ser posible tenerlos. Sin embargo, por suerte para ella, mis padres hacen lo que pueden para llenar el vacío."

"Y Emm," agrego Bella.

"Si," estuve de acuerdo, con una pequeña risa. "El hermano mayor de Bella, Emmett, tomo el lugar de sus padres y cuido a Bella hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse por si misma."

"Ante sus ojos eso nunca va a pasar," se rió.

"Y probablemente nunca pasará," le dije. "Pero va a ser mucho peor para Lily."

"¡Sip! Especialmente desde que Lily tiene el instinto independiente de su madre," contesto Bella. "¡Oh, la comida esta aquí!" dijo, sentándose con la espalda recta.

"Bella, ¿quieres tu comida aquí, o te vas a quedar con Edward?" pregunto Sylvia, poniendo un plato enfrente de James. A Sylvia le encantaba atendernos y estaba acostumbrada a encontrar a Bella en mi regazo en el momento en que la comida estaba lista.

"Puedes quedarte," le susurre a Bella.

Giro su cabeza y beso rápidamente mis labios. "No puedes comer pasta conmigo en medio. Pero gracias."

"Bien," le dije, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras se ponía de pie. Sostuve su mano hasta que estuvo sentada en su silla de nuevo.

"Pollo Marsala para la embarazada mamá," anuncio Sylvia, poniendo el traste frente a Bella. "Y berenjena parmesano para el feliz papá," agrego, dándome mi plato.

"Gracias, Sylvia. Todo luce delicioso," le dije.

"Bella, si algún día te cansas de tener a un cortés y genial hombre como esposo, mándalo a mi camino," le dijo Sylvia, sonriéndome.

"Como te digo cada vez, Sylvia, creo que tendrás más suerte construyendo a un hombre perfecto que esperar a mi alrededor de que me canse del mío," contesto Bella.

"Tienes razón, eres una mujer con surte," Sylvia se rió entre dientes. "Disfruten su almuerzo. Solo díganme si necesitan algo más."

"Lo haremos. Gracias," le dijo Bella.

"¿Te gustaría dividir un palito de pan conmigo?" le pregunte, ofreciéndole la mitad a Bella.

"Sera mejor que no," suspiro, mirando con nostalgia el pan.

"En este momento de la siguiente semana, estarás fuera de las restricciones más pesadas y regresaremos," le aseguré.

"Cuando este fuera de esto, tendré mi bistec," prometió Bella, señalándome con el tenedor.

"¿Por qué tienes restricciones? ¿Qué quiere decir los más pesados?" pregunto James, subiendo sus gafas una vez más.

"James, estoy seguro que mi esposa aprecia tu curiosidad, pero es algo que no nos sentimos cómodos compartiendo con un total extraño," le dije. Él estaba haciendo extrema la necesidad de aplastarlo, pero no creía que Bella lo viera como una mosca, así que tendría que esperar.

"No eres un extraño," corrigió Bella. "Estas en mi clase, después de todo. Pero Edward es muy recto y eso es un poco privado. Estoy bien y saludable, y solo queremos que las cosas se mantengan de ese modo."

"Oh, bien," dijo James. "Es solo, ya sabes, estoy interesado en estas cosas, por mi hermana."

"Bueno, estoy seguro que tu hermana estará encantada que discutas estas cosas con ella," le dije. "¿Cómo esta el pollo hoy, Bella?" le pregunte, tratando de regresar la conversación a temas que no fueran privados.

"Excelente," dijo, con una gran sonrisa. "Te cambio una mordida por algo de tu berenjena."

"Creo que es un trato muy justo," me reí, cortando una pieza para ella.

"Eres bienvenida a probar algo de esto también," le ofreció James.

Le sonreí infantilmente, sabiendo que Bella no se acercaría a su comida ni en un millón de años. "Tu ordenaste Pasta Fagioli. Eso definitivamente _no_ es para mi esposa. Ella y yo odiamos el tocino."

Bella asintió con la cabeza, disfrutando demasiado de su almuerzo para hablar. Afortunadamente, James hizo lo mismo y el resto del almuerzo paso en un relativo silencio.

Cuando regresamos a la escuela, James le agradeció a Bella por el almuerzo, y ella le agradeció a él por detener la caída. Él murmuro un 'adiós' para mí y se dirigió a la dirección opuesta a donde íbamos Bella y yo.

"James se ha ido, tú tuviste un almuerzo para disfrutar, y ahora solo falta terminar nuestra última clase para ir a casa."

"Suenas demasiado emocionado de que James se haya ido."

Me encogí de hombros. "No me gusta compartirte."

Bella se rió, mirándome. "No vas a tener muchas opciones en algunos meses."

"Mi hijo es una historia diferente. Por él, te compartiré."

"Amo cuando dices eso," suspiro Bella, su sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

"¿Qué?"

"La parte de 'mi hijo'. Yo _se_ que va a ser un niño, Edward."

"Entonces lo sigues diciendo," me reí. "Solo no te decepciones mucho si _él _termina siendo una _ella_."

"Eso no va a pasar," me aseguro Bella, pasando su mano por su estomago. "Este bebé es un niño."

"Por mucho que me encantaría seguir oyendo tus teorías, amor, tengo que irme a mi salón y tu necesitas entrar al tuyo."

"¿Confías en mi para caminar unos pasos a la puerta del edificio de mi salón? Estoy sorprendida, Edward," bromeó Bella.

"Lo estoy intentando," le dije, encantado de que no pudiera leer mi mente. De otra manera, habría oído durante el almuerzo mi descontento con su pequeño estudiante.

"Gracias. Ahora ve a clases, Tutor-boy. Quiero que esta clase termine para ir a casa y tomar un baño caliente. Y después los dos tenemos papeles que revisar. Además, quiero tomar la nueva fotografía para el libro del bebé."

"Haremos todo eso, Bella. Nos vemos en una hora."

"Bien. Te amo."

"También te amo. Cuídate."

"Lo hare," me prometió, besándome rápidamente. "Ve a clases para que puedas estar mucho más cerca de volver."

"Entra primero," le dije, sonriéndole.

"¿Cómo no sabia que ibas a decir eso?" se rió, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. Se despidió y después entro en su edificio. Mire a través del panel de vidrio de la puerta, asegurándome de que ella entraba en su salón antes de irme al mío.

Al menos podía decir que una cosa buena salió del almuerzo con James: nunca repetiría esa experiencia de nuevo. No tenía nada contra el chico – que no fuera la atención que le prestaba a mi esposa - pero de todas maneras no podía decir que confiaba en él. Había algo en él que no lucia bien. Lo que sea que fuera no importaba, oficialmente habíamos terminado con James fuera del salón de clases de Bella. Él era libre de irse y ser una mosca para alguien más. O tal vez el podría conocer a Victoria y ellos dos podrían estar juntos, resolviendo un problema real y con potencial sin una mayor participación de Bella y de mí.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**Estoy traduciendo un OS, es un pequeño regalo que les quiero dar cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews de esta historia, (muchas gracias a las que dejan review! Ya son 80!) así que les dejo un pequeño fragmento: **_Ella no era lo que la gente llamaría hermosa; no era del tipo de chicas con las que Edward solía salir, pero por el momento, ella era todo lo que él podía ver._

**El siguiente capitulo es la primera parte del día libre de Edward =] **

**Bien, creo que es todo, cualquier duda aquí estoy :) ,,, me retiro, estoy enferma y se supone que debería estar en cama xD**

**Un beso!**

**Noemí… **


	18. Bella Free Day Part 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 18**

_Día sin Bella Parte 1_

**Edward POV**

"No, Alice," se quejó Bella.

Me esforcé para despertarme, queriendo saber que sueño tenía a Bella tan enojada con mi hermana.

"Todavía no," dijo Bella severamente. "Vete y bajare en media hora."

Me las arregle para abrir los ojos y ver el momento en que la puerta se cerraba. Eso no había sido un sueño; Alice estaba en la casa y eso solo podía significar que era domingo. Había estado esperando este día casi tanto como lo había estado temiendo. Bella no había pasado todo un día alejada de mí desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Bella resopló y luego se giro. Una mirada de sorpresa llego a su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. "Maldición, Alice," suspiro. "Perdón, Edward. Estaba intentando que se fuera para poder despertarte de una forma linda. Ella quería que te dejara despertar en una cama vacía."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Bella y me la acerque, besando su frente. "Gracias. Definitivamente, hubiera sido una mala forma de comenzar el día si tu no hubieras estado aquí."

"Eso es lo que le dije a la duende," dijo Bella, acurrucándose cerca de mí. "Sin embargo, ella parece estar de mal humor. Normalmente, acepta el primer 'no' y hace un pequeño puchero. Pero esta vez, tuve que decirle 'no' por cinco o seis veces y lucía como si fuera a llorar."

"Creo que solo esta estresada por guardar ese gran secreto. Jasper le hizo jurar que lo iba dejar anunciar a él el resultado del ascenso en la cena de esta noche. Honestamente, me sorprende que estén bien juntos después de 48 horas de mantenerlo para ella misma."

"Eso espero. Odiaría pensar que realmente algo esta molestando a Alice."

"Estoy seguro que un día con sus mejores amigas y su madre le levantaran el ánimo en gran medida."

"¡Sip! Ya tiene todo el día planeado."

"Entonces cuando te vayas, ya no te veré hasta la cena," mencione. "Ni siquiera tengo permitido llamarte."

"Cierto," agrego Bella. "Pero yo si puedo llamarte. ¿Qué si te llamo a medio día?"

"Me encantaría, Bella," le dije honestamente. "Se que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a hacer cosas sin el otro, especialmente cuando el bebé llegue, pero no me quiero dar por vencido."

"Realmente no te estas dando por vencido. Es solo estar un día aquí o allá. Al menos hasta que decida quedarme en casa con él bebé. Pero no cuentes los sábados y domingos, y ya tendremos a nuestro bebé para que sea mucho más especial."

"¿Te quedarías en casa?"

"Realmente no lo se. Me gusta la idea, pero al mismo tiempo la odio."

"Sabes que si quieres, lo puedes hacer."

"Lo se. Y también se que va a ser todo un lío explicárselo a Emm."

"Puedes decir que es algo a corto plazo. Sabes que puedes regresar a trabajar tan pronto como nuestro niño este listo para ir a preescolar."

"Eso era lo que estaba pensando hacer. Tendría las horas de escuela y arreglaría mis clases para poder estar en la mañana y llegar a casa temprano en las tardes. En el momento en que tu llegues, lo tendría a él sentado y la cena en la mesa."

"Realmente has estado pensando mucho sobre esto. ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?"

"No lo se. Solo que parecía que nunca era el momento correcto. Siempre había un mini-drama o algo más en juego. Pero estaba pensando sobre eso de nuevo el viernes y cuando se lo mencione a James-"

"¿James? ¿Por qué estabas hablando sobre esto con _James_?"

"Por que el estaba ahí," me encogí de hombros. "Ya sabes como soy cuando un pensamiento repentino me viene a la cabeza." Puso sus manos en mis mejillas, sonriéndome. "No te molestes de que se lo mencionara a él, ¿lo estas?"

"No realmente. Supongo que solo hubiera preferido que en su lugar me lo hubieras dicho a mi."

"Estoy diciéndotelo ahora, tonto. No es como si yo _planeara_ discutir eso con él. El pensamiento vino a mi cabeza, tu acababas de dejar mi salón y él venia entrando. Supongo que pude haber corrido tras de ti, pero dudo que te hubiera gustado esa idea."

"No, definitivamente no."

"Así que tal vez puedas recordarme de hablar de esto en algunas ocasiones esta semana. Me mantengo haciendo notas mentales, pero parece que todavía no tengo ningún tipo de recuerdo a corto plazo."

"El Doctor Johnson dice que volverá una vez que nazca él bebé."

"Eso espero. Me esta volviendo loca," dijo Bella. "Escribí una lista de lo que necesitaba hacer y entonces olvide donde puse la lista. Es algo indignante."

"Entonces la siguiente vez que hagas tu lista, dámela y yo la guardare para ti," le sugerí.

"Suena como un gran plan, Tutor-boy," se rió entre dientes. Inclino un poco su cabeza y presiono sus labios contra los míos, dándome un tierno beso. "Me tengo que ir," suspiro.

"Aún no," dije, manteniéndola cerca.

"Edward, sabes como es Alice. Además, ella hizo citas para algunas cosas y no hay razón para que las perdamos. Ahora, te amo, te extrañare y te veré esta noche."

"¿Jasper y Emmett están aquí?"

"No. Alice decidió que parte del día consiste en que tú duermas más. Ellos están bajo estrictas instrucciones de llegar a las 9:30. Puedes regresar a dormir una hora más y todavía tener tiempo para bañarte y estar listo antes de que ellos lleguen."

Mire atrás de Bella hacia el reloj alarma y tuve que morderme algunas palabras para escogerlas bien. "Bella, son las 6:45 de la mañana. ¿Mi hermana no entiende que necesitas dormir más que cualquiera de nosotros?"

"_Yo_ elegí el tiempo, no ella. Quiero que tengas un verdadero día de descanso. De ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche. Por favor no discutas esto y disfrútalo," suplico, usando sus ojos cafés contra mí.

"Bien," suspire, quitando mis brazos de ella. "Vete antes de que cambie de opinión."

"Te amo," susurro, besándome una última vez.

"También te amo."

"Regresa a dormir. Ya programe la alarma para ti."

"Gracias."

"De nada." Sonrío y después dejo nuestra cama y nuestra habitación. Asumí que eso significaba que Bella se vestiría en la vieja habitación de Alice, usando lo que sea que mi hermana le había escogido este día.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y mire el techo. Solo tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer hoy y no me iba a llevar doce horas. Tal vez Emmett y Jasper tendrían algunas ideas. Además, Bella había pensado mucho en esto, hablando casi todas las noches de la semana con Alice y Rose sobre esto – lo menos que puedo hacer es seguir sus instrucciones. Así que cerré mis ojos e intente dormir sin mi esposa a mi lado.

La alarma sonó y descubrí que despertar sin Bella a mi lado era algo muy extraño. Le gustaba decir que ella no era una persona de mañana, pero siempre era la primera en hablar en las mañanas. Le gustaba planear nuestro día y siempre hablaba de eso desde que se levantaba en las mañanas hasta que entrabamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, que era cuando terminaba – mi esposa disfrutaba de eso. Por otra parte, yo también.

"Edward, ¿estas levantado?" llamo mi padre, tocando mi puerta.

Corrí y le abrí la puerta. "Buenos días."

"Buenos días, hijo," se rió entre dientes. "Pareces un poco perdido."

"Tal vez un poco," agregue, sonriéndole.

"Conozco el sentimiento," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Tu almuerzo esta en la estufa."

"¿Almuerzo?"

"Bella le pidió a tu madre que hiciera sus crepes de fresa para el almuerzo."

"No puedo comprender lo mucho que ella quería que tuviera este día. Para ir tan lejos como para pedirle a mamá que hiciera sus crepes de desayuno de navidad…" sacudí la cabeza, sin saber como terminar la oración.

"Tu madre dice que Bella esta intentando mostrarte lo mucho que aprecia todo lo que haz hecho y lo que harás mientras dure su embarazo."

"No necesita hacerlo. Me lo ha dicho cientos de veces."

"Bella siempre aprecia mucho las pequeñas atenciones que tienen con ella."

"También con James," murmure.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada. "Hijo, ¿estas celoso del salvador de Bella?"

"No realmente," me encogí de hombros.

"Bien," dijo, sonriendo y cruzando los brazos.

"Un poco. Pero no necesitas decir nada. Se que es tonto y no hay razones para eso. Es solo… creí que dejando que se uniera al almuerzo con nosotros el miércoles terminaría todo, pero entonces el jueves el parecía estar en todos los lugares donde nosotros estábamos, aún cuando no tenía clase con Bella, y por supuesto, lo vimos de nuevo el viernes. Y entonces esta mañana Bella me dijo que había estado discutiendo planes de _nuestro_ futuro con _él_."

"¿Te has detenido a pensar lo estimulante que debe ser para Bella tener un amigo fuera de nuestra familia? ¿Alguien que no la este molestando sobre ella o sobre el bebé cada segundo del día?"

"Es solo que él parece demasiado atento," respondí.

"Edward, a menos que este joven se invite solo a una de las citas medicas con Bella, no veo que haya algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Tu esposa es una persona amigable, y razonable juzgando las personalidades. Puedes apostar que si James actuara inapropiadamente de cualquier manera con ella, se alejaría, y tu lo sabes."

"Tienes razón, papá. Solo estoy pensando de más, como siempre."

"Lo siento," me dijo, palmeando mi espalda. "Sacaste eso de mí."

Me reí cuando dejamos mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras. "¿En su lugar no pudiste haberme dado un cabello más domesticable?"

"Lo intente, hijo, pero una vez más, eres demasiado terco para seguir mis pasos."

"Bien," me reí, mirando a mi papá. "Estas atrasado para cultivar algo bueno de la escuela medica."

"Todo esta en la diversión, Edward. Se que hubieras sido miserable si me hubieras escuchado y hubieras ido a la escuela de medicina. Elegiste el camino correcto para ti y estoy orgulloso de eso. Yo siempre quise que tu y tu hermana tuvieran confianza y siguieran sus sueños. Solo olvide que mis sueños no tenían que ser necesariamente los mismos que los tuyos."

"Gracias, papá. Significa mucho para mi que te sientas así."

"Bueno, aquí es donde te dejo," me dijo, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras. "Disfruta tu almuerzo. Voy a salir a ver que tan horrible puede ser mi puntuación de golf comparada con la de Jack."

"Dile 'hola' a Dean Wilson de mi parte."

"¿También debo decirle sobre la estudiante que te amenaza?" mi padre se rió.

"No," me reí. "Parece que finalmente entendió el mensaje. El viernes había una nota en mi escritorio con su nombre en el."

"Bien, entonces. Te veré en la cena."

"Buena suerte," le dije cuando entre en la cocina. Llegue a la estufa para encontrar mi plato de crepas. Tome el jarabe, me prepare una bebida, y me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

Estaba poniendo jarabe sobre mis crepas cuando Emmett y Jasper entraron a la cocina. "Huelo a crepas," dijo Emmett, oliendo el aire.

"Son míos," dije, tomando una mordida.

"Fresa, ¿cierto?" dijo Jasper, sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

"Son míos," repetí.

Emmett tomo el asiento de enfrente y le entrego a Jasper un tenedor, mientras giraba el suyo en su mano. "Crepas, Edward."

"Míos, Emmett," dije, acercando el plato más a mí.

"Emmett, esto requiere medidas drásticas," anuncio Jasper.

"En tres," contesto Emmett, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Uno… dos… tres."

Mire de uno a otro, preguntándome como dos hombres adultos podían arreglárselas para hacer pucheros de esa manera. Suspire y puse el plato entre los tres. "Si Bella pregunta, ustedes dos me dejaron comerme mis crepas en paz," les dije.

"Tonta, Bella," Emmett se rió, cortando una pieza de crepa para él. "Ella debería saber que tiene que hacer suficientes crepas para todos."

"Ella estaba bajo la idea de que disfrutaría mi almuerzo sin interrupciones," conteste.

"Jazz, creo que acaba de llamarnos interrupciones," dijo Emmett, tomando otra pieza de crepa.

"Él solo esta gruñón sin su Bella," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Pero pronto lo tendremos de mejor humor. Solo imagínate a ti mismo detrás del volante de un Aston Martin y estoy seguro de que serás todo sonrisas, Edward."

"¿Es uno de esos de dos plazas? Chicos, saben que odio esos pequeños carros. Me siento como un oso atrapado en un armario," se quejó Emmett.

"Estarás bien," le dijo Jasper. "Y deja de tomar piezas tan grandes. Deja algo para Edward y para mí," le dijo, golpeando el tenedor de Emmett con el suyo.

Ellos dos procedieron a tener una pelea de tenedores mientras yo deslice lejos mi plato y termine mis crepas. En el momento en que declararon un ganador, yo estaba limpiando mi plato en el fregadero.

"Edward, ¿Qué paso con las crepas?" se quejó Emmett.

"Yo disfrute _mis_ crepas," me reí entre dientes. "¿Esta listos para irnos? ¿O necesitan encontrar otro plato de comida para la batalla?"

"Vámonos," dijo Jasper, frotándose las manos. "Quiero tener el coche alquilado de inmediato."

"Eso suena como si tu fueras a conducirlo."

"Es un Aston Martin, Edward. No importa lo que estas haciendo, siempre y cuando estés dentro del coche," contesto.

"Una vez terminemos con la lata de sardina con ruedas, ¿podemos rentar motos?" pregunto Emmett. "Encontré un lugar donde nos rentan una Kawasaki Concours 1400 nueva. Hermosas piezas de maquinaria," suspiro. "Incluso Rose quedo impresionada con sus especificaciones técnicas de este año."

"Es una posibilidad," me encogí de hombros. "Vamos a ver como transcurre el día."

Media hora después, estábamos en el local de renta, haciendo lo posible por no babear sobre la pieza de ingeniería frente a nosotros. "Chicos, no puedo prometer poder regresar esto al final del día," les dije, moviendo mi mano a través del capó.

Emmett se rió y puso su gran mano en mi hombro. "Lo regresaras, pero solo por que sabes que mi pequeña hermana te matara si intentas llevártelo a casa."

"No lo se," dijo Jasper, mirando al carro. "Tal vez yo me lo lleve a casa y lo rente para ustedes los fines de semana."

"_Se_ que Alice te mataría," me reí. "Hizo una boda de bajo perfil para ahorrar dinero para la casa que le vas a diseñar."

"Diseñar," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. "Ella no lo sabe todavía. Recibirá los planos para su cumpleaños."

"Hablando de cumpleaños," dijo Emmett, sacando el pecho. "Falta solo un mes para el mío. ¿Qué están pensando para regalarme?"

"Pasar tus días con nosotros es suficiente regalo," Jasper se rió, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Abrí la puerta del conductor y me deslice detrás del volante, disfrutando el sentir el asiento de cuero. "Estoy enamorado," suspire, sonriendo a Jasper.

"¿Cómo demonios voy a entrar en esta botella de refresco?" pregunto Emmett, estaba en cuclillas para ver el interior del coche.

"Voy a extender el respaldo y vas a ocupar el asiento de pasajeros," le dijo Jasper. "Tendrás el espacio suficiente para las piernas."

"¿Para que? ¿Para que parezca que estoy haciendo el baile del pollo a la mitad de la carretera?" grito Emmett.

"Emmett quiere ser un pollo. Emmett quiere ser un pato. Quack, quack," canto Jasper, riéndose a través de las palabras.

"Alice tuvo que comprarle a Lily el muñeco Pollo Baila con Elmo," dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Puedo entender por que el muñeco canta esa canción," dije, mirando entre la divertida cara de Jasper y la molesta de Emmett.

"Al principio Lily lo odiaba y ahora lo ama, saltando a su alrededor y tratando de hacer su propia versión del baile del pollo," explico Jasper.

"Si yo no amara tanto a mi bebita, ya habría quemado ese maldito muñeco," dijo Emmett. Puso un pie dentro del carro y después se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño al vehículo.

"Solo entra," le ordeno Jasper. "Hay suficiente espacio para ti."

"Lo dice el palillo de dientes rubio," se quejó Emmett. Gimió y gruño, pero finalmente se las arreglo para entrar en el asiento de pasajeros. "Houston, tenemos un problema," suspiro.

"¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste hacer un viaje al pequeño cuarto de niños antes de entrar?" se rió Jasper.

"No, trasero-inteligente," Emmett gruñó. "Entre al carro, pero no me puedo mover lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta."

Mire a Jasper y después de nuevo a Emmett. "¿De verdad?"

Emmett asintió y eso fue todo lo que tomo para mandarnos a Jasper y a mí en un ataque de risa.

"Él no puede moverse," decía Jasper, agarrando su estomago por el ataque de risa.

"Lo arreglare," me reí entre dientes. Salí y fui a la puerta de Emmett, asegurándome de que había suficiente espacio para cerrarla. Con Emmett asegurado, me deslicé en el asiento del conductor y puse el coche en marcha.

"Escucha el ronroneo de este bebé," dijo Jasper, sonando asombrado.

"Jasper, si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tu solo-"

"Cállate, Emmett," dijimos Jasper y yo juntos, teniendo una buena idea de cómo iba a terminar su oración.

"Me meten dentro de un maldito carro y me dicen que me calle," murmuro Emmett, mirando por la ventana del pasajero con una rabieta como de un niño de tres años de edad.

Una vez estuvimos a mitad del camino, sin problemas y a toda velocidad por la carretera, Emmett tuvo que admitir que el carro era agradable. Todavía se quejaba un poco sobre el espacio del carro, pero estaba impresionado con todo lo demás, especialmente con lo mucho que Jasper sabía.

"Entonces, Jasper, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Alice que quieres tu propio coche deportivo?" le pregunte, mirando su reflejo en el retrovisor.

"No puedo responder esa pregunta," dijo, sonriendo un poco.

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" presiono Emmett.

"No puedo," respondió Jasper. "Mi encantadora esposa me mataría ya que mi respuesta depende de información que prometí guardar en secreto."

"Solo faltan diez horas para la cena," replico Emmett. "Alice nunca sabrá que nos dijiste."

"¿Estas bromeando?" me reí. "Ali _siempre_ lo sabe. Ella todavía dice que sabía que Rose estaba embarazada ante de que Rose lo supiera."

"Admito que la duende puede tener razón en algunas ocasiones, ¿pero como va a saber que Jasper nos lo dijo si no hay nadie cerca de nosotros hoy?" pregunto Emmett.

"No lo se y no me importa," dijo Jasper. "No me voy a arriesgar."

"Cobarde," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Me encanta la forma en que actúas como si mi hermana no te asustara _completamente_," respondió Jasper.

"Ella no lo hace," Emmett se encogió de hombros.

"Bien," Jasper y yo nos reímos.

"Igual que Alice no asusta a Jazz, y Bella no me asusta a mí," agregue.

Emmett dejo salir un gruñido. "¿Cómo demonios le hicimos para terminar tan dominados? Cuando los conocí, hacíamos nuestras cosas, pasábamos un rato en el gimnasio y mirábamos niñas."

"Y ahora estamos felizmente casados. No veo donde perdimos algo, Emm," dijo Jasper.

"No quería decir eso," contesto Emmett. "Solo que nunca habría creído que alguno de ustedes escuchara a su esposa."

"Lo haces por que quieres que ella sea feliz, Emmett. No hay nada de malo en eso. De hecho, es mas masculino que actuar como un hombre de las cavernas," le dijo Jasper.

"Gracias, Doctor Spock," le dijo Emmett sarcásticamente.

"Él es el medico de bebés. Debiste haber dicho Freud," lo corrigió Jasper.

"Prefiero ir con la Doctora Ruth," Emmett se rió.

"Por supuesto que lo haces," Jasper suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mi hermana esta casada con un pervertido."

"Lo dice el hombre que juega al gato y al rato con su esposa," respondió Emmett, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Detente antes de que comiences," le dije a Emmett.

"Oh, vamos, Edward. Déjame educar ese par de oídos virginales que tienes," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

Le sonreí, sabiendo exactamente como callarlo. "Pensándolo bien, Emm, sigue adelante y dímelo. Me asegurare de intentar lo que sea que es con Bella esta noche."

"Entonces Jasper, ¿no dijiste algo de diseñar una casa?" pregunto Emmett.

"Si, lo hice," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Es un buen hogar para nosotros. Solo necesito encontrar el lugar perfecto para construirlo."

"Platícanos de eso," le dije.

"Va a ser de dos pisos con tres dormitorios y una oficina para cada uno. La cocina será enorme para el entretenimiento – lo dos saben lo mucho que Alice ama las fiestas."

"¿Piscina?" pregunto Emmett, luciendo esperanzado.

Jasper se rió de él. "Aún no lo se. Todo depende de la propiedad."

"Deberías hablar con Heidi," sugerí.

"Si, realmente me cae bien," agrego Emmett. "Es honesta y no dice estupideces. Le dije que pensaba que la casa valía la pena y me dijo que la estaba menospreciando, especialmente con el techo nuevo."

"Tendré que hacer eso. Primero, tengo que encontrar el tiempo de ver algunas propiedades sin Alice a mi alrededor," contesto Jasper. "Quiero sorprenderla lo más que pueda."

"Hablando de sorpresas," dije. "Tengo una idea para Bella que quiero compartir con ustedes dos."

"Tienes mi atención," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "No es como si me pudiera ir a algún otro lugar."

"Voy a cambiar mi atención por un turno detrás de ese volante," dijo Jasper, luciendo esperanzado.

"Atención _y_ discreción," replique.

"Hecho," contesto Jasper inmediatamente.

"¿Qué hay de mí? No puedo conducir esta caja de cerillos," se quejó Emmett.

"Rentaremos las motos justo después de que regresemos el carro," le ofrecí.

"Hecho," dijo Emmett, con una gran sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿Qué tienes planeado en esta ocasión para mi hermana pequeña?"

Sonreí, esperando que les gustara la idea tanto como me gusto a mí. Era fundamental que les gustara por que yo no iba a ser capaz de llevarla a cabo sin su ayuda. Y eventualmente también necesitaría la ayuda de Rose y Alice, pero no hasta mucho después. Por ahora, entre menos personas lo supieran, mejor. No quería que Bella escuchara nada sobre esto hasta que estuviera listo para ella.

**Bien, debo admitir que me divertí mucho traduciendo este capitulo, fue muy gracioso desde el momento que llegaron Jasper y Emmett, sobretodo cuando Emmett intento educar los "virginales oídos" de Edward, jaja, y hablando de Edward, muy celosito ¿no? Ustedes que piensan, ¿esta sobreactuando o en realidad hay algo raro con James? **

**Desde el martes estoy encerrada en mi casa sin salir, nos llego una nevada a la ciudad y cancelaron las clases, planeaba subir este capitulo ayer pero me quede sin luz :/ y regreso en el transcurso de la noche, así que en cuanto me levante prendí la laptop para ponerme en contacto con el mundo, xDD **

**Las que lean "3 plus 3 equals 6" mañana actualizare los tres capis que les dije, también planeaba subirlos hoy pero con eso de que me quede sin luz ya no pude terminarlos, me falta traducir un pedazo del tercer capitulo, no es mucho pero no creo que lo tenga listo para hoy, así que sin falta mañana tendrán la actualización.**

**SALESIA: **muchas gracias, ya el lunes estaba recuperada pero con la nevada la temperatura bajo hasta los -16 grados y pues volví a recaer, aunque no es nada grave. Me dijiste dos cosas de James, (eres muy intuitiva) y de esas dos una es correcta y la otra se podría decir que a medias, pero ¿Cuál es la correcta? Jejeje un poco más adelante lo sabrás; y ¡como no! Alice y Emmett también van a intervenir, pero al igual es en unos cuantos capis. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, un beso linda!

**Bien, en mi perfil esta una foto del Aston y de la moto que dice Emmett, por si les interesa verlos.**

**¡Un enorme beso y abrazo para todas!**

**Noemí… **


	19. Girls Day

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 19**

_Un día de chicas_

**Rose POV**

¡Esto esta tomando forma de ser un extraño día! Bella estaba emocionada de pasar el día lejos de Edward y Alice era la única que estaba abatida. Apostaría el Jeep de Emmett a que sus actitudes estaban invertidas. Esme creía que Alice estaba en ese ánimo por que prometió guardar el secreto el ascenso de Jasper hasta esta noche. En cuanto a Bella, ninguna de nosotras teníamos ni la menor idea. Así que decidí que era tiempo de preguntar.

"Bella, me encanta que estés tan centrada en este día, y no quiero desanimarte de ninguna manera, pero ¿Por qué estas tan animada? Usualmente, una hora lejos de Edward hace que pongas pucheros y quieras regresar a casa," le dije.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, masticando un pedazo de pretzel. "Me estoy divirtiendo con ustedes."

"Bella, ¿puedo tener la mitad de ese pretzel?" pregunto Alice, sentada a su lado. "El olor me esta haciendo agua la boca."

"Seguro," Bella se rió entre dientes, partiendo la mitad para Alice. "¿Segura que no te importa que tenga mostaza?"

"Absolutamente," dijo Alice, lamiéndose los labios.

Esme y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de reírnos de ellas.

"Creo que mi hija esta experimentando una simpática ansiedad," Esme se rió.

"Emmett lo hizo lo suficiente cuando estuve embarazada de Lily," le dije.

"Mi favorito fue cuando el compartió tus dolores de parto," dijo Bella, riéndose un poco.

"Veremos si lo encuentras tan divertido cuando estés en labor de parto y Edward este quejándose de su dolor de estomago," le dije. "Entonces veremos si piensas que es divertido o si quieres golpear a tu esposo."

"Rosalie, no asustes a la querida chica," me reprendió Esme, golpeando juguetonamente mi brazo.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. "¿Va a ser muy doloroso?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando Edward te asusto y te lastimaste el tobillo?" le pregunte.

"Si," respondió.

"Imagina cien veces ese momento y concéntrate en tu estomago. Todo lo que quieres hacer es pujar y tienes una habitación llena de enfermeras y tu doctor diciéndote que no puedes pujar, ni siquiera pensar en pujar. Y cuando estas cansada por todo el dolor y solo quieres dormir, es cuando ellos te dirán que pujes. El nacimiento de un niño es un hermoso procedimiento de tortura."

"¿Por qué no haces que suene completamente horrible, Rosalie?" pregunto Alice sarcásticamente. "No creo que el corazón de Bella este muy bien en este momento."

"No estoy asustada," mintió Bella. "Solo sentía curiosidad."

"Bella, no te asustes," le dije suavemente, sentándome a su lado y abrazándola. "Mira, no estoy tratando de asustarte. El nacimiento del bebé es doloroso y es la cosa más difícil que harás en la vida, pero también en hermoso y gratificante. Confía en mí, en el momento en que ellos pongan a tu pequeño niño en tus brazos, sabrás que todo valió la pena. Todavía vas a tener un chingo de dolor, pero tendrás esa pequeña y perfecta pieza de Edward y de ti y será la única cosa en la que podrás pensar."

"¿Bella Cullen?" llamo una mujer.

"Esta aquí," le dije, quitándole el pretzel de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Hola, Bella," la mujer la saludo. "¿Qué podemos hacer por ti hoy?"

"Quería cortar mi cabello hasta sobre mis hombros y algunas capas. Solo un estilo más manejable que no tome mucho esfuerzo por mi parte," le explico Bella.

"Capas largas," agrego Alice. "Ella tiene unos reflejos naturales geniales."

"Si, los tiene," la estilista estuvo de acuerdo. "Pasa a sentarte y comenzaremos." Ella llevo a Bella a la silla, estaba unos pasos lejos de nosotros.

Tome esa como mi oportunidad para averiguar que estaba mal con la duende. Me senté a su lado, viendo la forma en que masticaba nerviosamente su pedazo de pretzel. "¿Oye, duende?" la llame, golpeando su hombro con el mío. "¿Qué hay contigo hoy? Estas horriblemente calmada."

"Cansada. Estuve despierta la mayor parte de la noche. He tenido un maldito insomnio durante la última semana. Primero, no puedo mantener el suspenso del ascenso de Jasper. Entonces, tengo la respuesta y él me _prohíbe_ compartirla con los demás." Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. "Creo que esta tratando de torturarme por algo."

"¿Cómo que?" pregunte, tratando de no reírme. La idea de mi hermano siendo vengativo era demasiado extraña para que no fuera divertida.

"No lo se," suspiró Alice, sus hombros caídos. "Tal vez no le gusto mi intento de autentica cocina Italiana. Debí haber intentado con Pollo Alfredo en lugar de tratar con lasaña Vegetariana. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Jasper nunca ha expresado interés en una dieta vegetariana."

"Alice, creo que estas imitando a Edward y estas pensando de más. Jasper siempre ha sido un devorador y da igualdad de oportunidad a los alimentos. Le gustan las frutas y verduras tanto como le gusta la carne. Además, si Jasper tuviera algún problema contigo, él te lo diría."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me tortura con el secreto?" se quejó.

"Querida, antes de que te exaltes demasiado, debes considerar que tal vez Jasper quiera ser el que anuncie las noticias por una vez. Él siempre ha sido el más tranquilo de todos nosotros. Tal vez solo quiere ser el centro de la emoción por un cambio."

"¿Rose?" me llamo Bella.

Camine hacia mi cuñada, esperando que estuviera bien. Ella estaba mordiendo su labio, una señal segura de que ella estaba nerviosa o preocupada – o los dos. "¿Qué pasa, Bells?"

"Me dio sed de repente," susurro Bella, mirando hacia Esme y Alice.

"Bien. Te conseguiré agua," le dije, sin entender su nervioso comportamiento.

"Rose, no debería estar sedienta," susurró. "Es _malo _para mí estar sedienta."

¡Ah! Ahora entendía. Estaba preocupada por su presión sanguínea. "Bells, es malo bajo ciertas circunstancias. Pero no esta ves," le asegure.

"Pero yo-"

"¿Comiste un salado pretzel cubierto de mostaza? Si, lo hiciste," le dije, sonriéndole.

Bella sonrió y se relajo visiblemente. "¡Lo hice!"

"Si, tonta Bella," me reí entre dientes. "Ahora siéntate y relájate mientras yo voy a conseguirte agua."

"De hecho, nosotros tenemos en la parte de atrás," dijo la estilista. "Clara, ¿podrías traer una botella de agua para Bella?"

"Seguro," grito la chica detrás del mostrador. Camino a la parte trasera del salón y regreso un minuto después con una botella de agua fría. La estilista fue increíblemente paciente, esperando a que Bella saciara su sed.

La pobre chica acababa de comenzar a cortar el cabello de Bella de nuevo cuando fue interrumpida una vez más. "Tengo que usar el baño," chilló Bella. "Justo ahora."

"Seguro," dijo la estilista, luciendo un poco sorprendida. "Esta en la parte trasera, primera puerta a la izquierda."

Bella se levanto de la silla en tiempo record, apurándose a viajar hacia la parte posterior.

"Lo siento," le dije a la estilista, encogiéndome de hombros. "Esta embarazada."

"Eso lo explica," se rió. "Tengo dos propios, así que la entiendo."

"¿Qué edades?"

"Mi niño tiene seis y mi pequeña niña en sus muy precoces tres."

"También tengo una niña. Tiene diecisiete meses."

"Oh, esa es una gran edad. Ellos están aprendiendo a hablar realmente. Y entonces, también están caminando así que están en _todo_."

"Eso resume mis días," me reí.

"Tienes un cabello encantador," me dijo la estilista. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en alaciarlo?"

"Actualmente prefiero mis rizos," conteste. No sentí la necesidad de explicarle que mi madre así lo tenía, tenía el cabello rizado y yo me oponía a alaciar el mío, queriendo tener una pequeña parte de ella cada vez que miraba el espejo. Solo Emmett sabía ese deseo secreto… bueno, era él único al que le había dicho. Jasper probablemente lo sabía por que era mi gemelo y estaba en sintonía conmigo.

Bella regreso y se sentó cuidadosamente en la silla. "Perdón," dijo, sonriendo tímidamente a la estilista.

"No hay problema," le aseguro la mujer. "¿Lista para continuar?"

"Si," le dijo Bella, sonando emocionada. "Terminemos con esto."

**Alice POV**

La parte del día que había estado esperando ansiosamente por fin había llegado. Estaba en una silla, con una toalla caliente sobre mi cara, mientras que mis dedos estaban siendo mimados con una manicura. ¡Esta última semana había sido muy estresante! Tuve insomnio la mayor parte de la semana, demasiado emocionada sobre el pendiente ascenso para dormir. Y entonces tenía la respuesta y me obligaron a guardar el secreto. Realmente Jasper no tenía ni idea de lo torturante que había sido. Tenía muchas ideas sobre lo que había pasado, pero no podía compartir ni una sola con mi mejor amiga, o con mi cuñada, o con mi mamá. Todo por que Jasper me hizo prometérselo.

Pero una vez más, rara vez Jasper me pedía algo y en realidad no era _tan_ horrible esperar. Sin embargo, sería un gran alivio terminar con esto. Estaba demasiado tentada a abrir mi boca y dejar que una pequeña pista o dos se deslizara para ver si podían adivinar. Si ellas adivinaban, yo solo podía confirmarlo, y una confirmación no era nada parecido a una declaración.

No, eso no sería justo para Jasper. Solo tendría que esperar hasta esta noche. Mi mamá tenia razón en que él quería anuncia sus propias noticias, para variar. Sin embargo, realmente se había puesto muy raro con el anuncio. De todas las cosas que podía elegir, quería esta. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero probablemente nunca lo comprendería totalmente. Y creo que esa es una de las cosas que más amo de él – siempre tenía esa pequeña parte de misterio en él.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora que te están mimando?" pregunto Rose desde algún lugar a mi lado. Ella y yo éramos las únicas que estaban en la manicura. Bella se había quejado de que el olor era demasiado para ella y se había ido con Esme a mirar en algunas tiendas. Hice que jurara que me iba a esperar antes de entrar en las tiendas de bebés.

"Si, lo estoy. Esto es lo que necesitaba para sentirme más como yo misma," conteste. "¿Estas disfrutando tu día libre de Emmett y Lily?"

"Es lindo, pero los extraño."

"Estoy sorprendida de que Bella lo este haciendo tan bien alejada de Edward."

"Ella prometió no interrumpir, y le prometió llamarlo en una hora así que solo esta esperando hasta entonces."

"Edward dice que de verdad va a dejar algunas cosas y permitir que se encargue él."

"Al igual que Emmett le dijo. Esa racha de independencia que tiene no es rival contra el embarazo," Rose se rió. "Al igual que conmigo. Casi estoy asustada de ver que pasa contigo cuando estés embarazada."

"¿Qué se supone que significa?" pregunte, mirando hacia donde venia la voz de Rose.

"Relájate, duende. No quise decirlo de mala manera. Solo que siempre estas muy hiperactiva. Tengo curiosidad de si en tu embarazo va a ser igual o si te calmara."

"Sería bueno saber," murmuré.

"Mi turno," dijo Rose, quitando la toalla de mi rostro. "¿Qué se supone que significa?"

Bien, realmente me estaba volviendo loca con dos secretos. Afortunadamente, uno de ellos era algo que yo había decidido mantener en secreto así que no habría problema si rompiera mi propio código de silencio. "Jasper y yo lo hemos estado intentando los últimos seis meses, pero todas las pruebas salen negativas."

"¿Ya hablaste con tu doctora?"

"Muchas veces. La primera vez dijo que era por que no estábamos tomando el seguimiento de mi ciclo lo suficientemente cerca. Después, dijo que era por que estábamos muy centrados en quedar embarazados. Ahora, ella nos mando con un especialista."

"¿Ella cree que alguno de ustedes es infértil?" pregunto Rose, su frente arrugada con preocupación.

"No lo creo. Solo quiere tener respuestas para nosotros. Dijo que la clínica de fertilidad tenia más pruebas que podían realizar para saber que es lo que estaba mal. Sin embargo, se van a tomar una buena parte de nuestros ahorros. Jazz dice que no esta preocupado por eso. Él dice que todo valdrá la pena al final."

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay del loco sexto sentido que pareces siempre tener para este tipo de cosas?"

"No funciona conmigo a menos que sea asombrosamente claro. A veces, veo a un pequeño niño de cabello negro, pero en otras ocasiones, es una pequeña niña de cabello rubio. Nada como cuando conocí a Jasper y vi nuestra boda."

"Desearía que me hubieras dicho sobre esto antes, Alice. Podría haber estado ahí para ti. Así como Bella y tu mamá."

"No quiero que toda la familia lo sepa. Esta es una ocasión en la que quiero absoluta privacidad. Y además de eso, la última cosa que Bella necesita es preocuparse por mí."

"Bien, entonces. Se quedara entre tú y yo. Así que empieza a hablar."

Suspire, sin saber por donde comenzar. "Estoy un poco celosa de ti y de Bella. Eso es el por que no he estado tanto a su alrededor las últimas semanas. Se que es tonto, pero pienso en lo fácil que fue para las dos embarazarse y me enojo. Quedaste embarazada solo un par de meses después de empezar a intentarlo con Emmett. ¡Y Bella fue una casualidad! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para mi?"

"Enojo y celos son dos emociones muy comprensibles, Alice."

Resople un poco a pesar de mi estado de ánimo. "Eso es exactamente lo que Jasper me dijo."

Rosalie me sonrió. "Él conoce estas cosas. Mira, el embarazo es una de las cosas más emocionales que las mujeres experimentan en su vida. Están los nervios sobre decidir si estas lista para él bebé o no. El pánico y emoción mientras esperas que la prueba te de un resultado. Y eso es solo cuando tratas de _quedar_ embarazada. Una vez que tienes una vida creciendo dentro de ti, el lado emocional gira completamente. Tus hormonas corren desenfrenadas, te preocupas sobre si estas lista, te preocupas por si serás un buen padre, y te preocuparas por si puedes hacer todo esto en nueve meses sin que algo salga mal. Y por más que quieras a tu bebé, lo difícil es relajarte y no preocuparte. Eso es la cosa más grande que aprendí llevando a Lily; tuve la suerte de no tener problemas con mi presión sanguínea como Bella los esta teniendo."

"Quiero tener bebes con Jasper, Rosalie. Quiero saber como se siente tener una vida creciendo dentro de mí. Y quiero saber que es traer un bebé a este mundo. Eso no es pedir demasiado."

"No, no lo es. Pero para mucha gente en este mundo, así es. Todavía tienes más suerte que muchos. Tienes los medios para pagar un medico especialista en fertilidad que te ayude. Y si eso no funciona, entonces Jasper y tú están absolutamente calificados para la adopción.

"Lo se. Definitivamente adoptaremos si no podemos tener a nuestro propio bebé. Pero egoístamente, no quiero tener que considerar en la adopción. Quiero _mi_ hijo."

Rose tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. "Alice, la mejor cosa que puedes hacer es tener fe y ser paciente. Se que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero a veces esperar es la única manera que hay. Mira cuanto tiempo nos tomo a Jasper y a mí encontrar a las personas adecuadas, pero la espera valió la pena. Piensa en lo fácil que hubiera sido que Edward y Bella no se hubieran conocido. Si él hubiera decidido no venir con nosotros esa noche, nunca hubiera conocido a Bella. Probablemente se hubiera mudado lejos a una escuela de medicina y alguien más hubiera llegado y hubiera quitado a Bella de su lugar."

"Asusta pensar que la vida podría ser muy diferente por una pequeña decisión," dije.

"Lo gracioso de la vida es que nunca sabes si la elección va a ser grande o pequeña hasta que vas demasiado lejos en el camino y regresas la vista atrás."

Rose soltó mi mano para que las damas que estaban trabajando en nosotras pudieran continuar. Cuando vi mis uñas de un perfecto color rosa, pensé sobre como Rose veía la vida, la espera y las decisiones. Siempre había sido del tipo de personas que toman una decisión rápida y corren detrás de ella. Pero crear una vida era una gran responsabilidad, tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era ir más lento y planear cada paso. ¡Alice Cullen Hale planeando algo más que una fiesta! ¡Qué idea! Pero, si el final estaba yo cargando a mi propio bebé, ¿no merecía eso un esfuerzo por mi parte?

**Bella POV**

Probablemente era la centésima vez que sacaba mi teléfono, esperando que finalmente fuera la hora para llamar a Edward. Lo había estado extrañando durante la última hora y eso hacia difícil la espera para llamarlo. Pero él se merecía este día y yo no podía interrumpir su diversión.

Por suerte, era lo suficientemente cerca del la mitad del día para llamarle sin molestar. Presione su número de marcado rápido, impaciente por oír su voz. Esme se rió de cuando se sentó enfrente de mí. Habíamos entado a una pequeña y cálida cafetería y deje que Esme se tomara una taza de café.

"Hola, amor," saludo Edward, su voz de terciopelo sonaba suave y feliz. "Te extraño."

"También te extraño," suspiré, emocionada por que finalmente estaba hablando con él. "¿Estas disfrutando tu día?"

"Lo hago. Gracias por hacer esto para mí, Bella."

"De nada," le dije, con una gran sonrisa. "¿Emmett y Jasper se están comportando?"

"Tanto como pueden," Edward se rió. "¿Qué hay de Alice?"

"Ha estado bien. Esta haciéndose una manicura con Rose justo ahora."

"¿Tu no quisiste?"

"Los olores," le dije, arrugando la nariz por el recuerdo.

"Lo siento."

"Yo también. Esperaba que al estar lo suficiente dentro del segundo trimestre no me molestarían. Pero esta bien. Rose y Alice me van a hacer la manicura cuando regresemos a casa."

"¿Qué más tienen planeado para hoy?"

"Alice quiere que vayamos a algunas tiendas más. Hay una tienda de bebé unas puertas más debajo del salón de belleza y Alice quiere que vayamos ahí."

"¿Qué hizo ella para que estuvieras de acuerdo con eso?"

"Quiero mirar. Sin embargo, no quiero _comprar_. Pero ya es suficiente de mí. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Estamos en camino a nuestra siguiente parada. Jasper y Emmett no me han dicho nada sobre eso, excepto que me gustara."

"Oh, es lindo de su parte que te sorprendan."

"Eso espero," se rió. "Tú sabes como tienden a ser sus sorpresas cuando estoy involucrado."

"Si. A veces parece que disfrutan molestándote más de lo que deberían. Pero realmente te quieren. Si no, no se molestarían."

"Lo se. Te extraño, Bella."

Sonreí, encantada de no ser la única que se sintiera así. "También te extraño. Deberías ir a divertirte ahora. Te veré esta noche en la cena."

"Tengo tiempo. Ni siquiera estamos cerca del lugar al que vamos. Platícame algo más," me pidió Edward.

"¿Tanto así me extrañas?" pregunte, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Más que eso."

"¿Disfrutaste tus crepas?"

"Muchísimo. Gracias. Y dile gracias a mi madre."

"Lo hare."

"¿Qué almorzaste tú?"

"Fuimos a un lugar realmente hermoso, ahora no puedo recordar el nombre, creo que era algo Francés. Como sea, tuve fruta fresca y un platillo que tenia espinaca, queso y huevos. Era realmente bueno. Tengo que aprender como se hace."

"Tal vez podemos aprender juntos. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que cocinamos juntos."

"Me encantaría, Edward," dije emocionada. "La última vez que cocinamos fue para acción de gracias cuando hicimos ese soufflé de maíz juntos."

"Bien, entonces. Eso haremos el siguiente sábado en la mañana."

"¿No vamos a ir a buscar la casa de nuevo?"

"No hasta la tarde."

"Perfecto."

Edward suspiro pesadamente y sabía que era lo que seguía. "Amor, me han dicho que tengo que colgar el teléfono antes de que lo tiren por la ventana del coche."

"Esta bien, cariño. Ve a divertirte con los chicos y te veré esta noche."

"Sabes que puedes llamar de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"Lo se," le dije, tratando de sonar alegre para él. "Pero ya solo son seis horas más. Ve a divertirte y yo regresare a pasar tiempo con las chicas. Te amo."

"También te amo, Bella."

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea y le pidiera que viniera por mí.

"¿Estas bien, querida?" me pregunto Esme, poniendo su mano en la mía.

"Si," le dije, tratando de sonreír. "Solo que lo extraño. Pensaras que eso es imposible tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que paso con él."

"Bella, he estado casada por casi treinta años y todavía extraño a Carlisle cada momento que no estoy con él."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, de verdad," me aseguro. "Carlisle y yo solo lo ignoramos. Sabemos que por mucho que nos amemos el uno al otro, debemos tener nuestros propios intereses y darnos espacio. No podemos dar cada segundo de nuestra vida al otro."

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando cuando planee este día para Edward. Se que nuestra vida va a cambiar cuando el bebé llegue y vamos a tener menos tiempo para nosotros. Así que esto puede ayudarlo a que se acostumbre mientras pasa un buen rato."

"Estoy segura que los dos se adaptaran rápidamente y de nuevo encontraran un balance. Y tienen un maravilloso sistema de apoyo que les ayudara con todo eso."

"Si, lo tenemos," acorde, sonriendo felizmente. "No se que haríamos sin todos ustedes."

"Vestir ropa desaliñada y leer libros todo el tiempo," dijo Alice, sentándose a mi lado.

"Déjame ver," me reí.

Alice levanto sus manos y mostro sus uñas rosas.

"Muy lindo," le dije. "Definitivamente para ti."

"Mientras la Princesa duende fue por su usual perfección rosada, yo intente con algo nuevo," dijo Rose, enseñando sus manos.

"Es un encantador color para ti," contesto Esme con una mirada de aprobación.

"Nunca había pensado en ese color de morado para ti, pero luce bien," le dije.

"Ahora ella solo necesita una blusa a juego," agrego Alice.

"No voy a comprar nada para mi," contesto Rose. "El presupuesto para ropa de este mes lo gaste en el regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett."

"¿Qué le compraste?" le pregunte.

"Una laptop con cámara web integrada, y una cámara web separada para mi laptop," dijo Rose orgullosamente. "Estuve buscando por un mes antes de encontrar lo que quería. De esta manera, cuando él este fuera con el equipo durante la temporada de fútbol, podrá hablar y ver a Lily por la computadora."

"Rose, le va a encantar," casi grite. "Las extrañó mucho la temporada pasada."

"También será algo bueno para Lily. Ella odia no ver a su papi antes de ir a la cama," dijo Rose.

"¿Emmett todavía lee para ella?" pregunto Alice.

Rose sonrío, sus ojos brillando con felicidad. "Cada noche. Se sienta en la mecedora con ella y entonces leen juntos. Bueno, Lily pasa las hojas y Emmett inventa una historia, pero es lo suyo."

"Emm es un buen papá," dije, sonriéndole a Rose.

"Si, lo es," estuvo de acuerdo. "Lily y yo tenemos mucha suerte de tenerlo a él cuidándonos. Pero suficiente de mi gran oso. ¿Hablaste con Edward?"

"Lo hice," me reí. "Emm y Jazz lo estaban llevando a algún lugar secreto. Sin embargo, sonaba como si él estuviera disfrutando del suspenso."

"¿Esta listo para venir y llevarte de regreso?" pregunto Alice, riéndose un poco.

"Probablemente," replique. "Pero como no tiene ni idea de donde estamos, no puede."

"Hablando de lugares," grito Alice. "¿Estas lista para ir a la tienda? Me muero por ver la pequeña ropa de cerca. Se veía tan linda desde la ventana."

"Si, estoy lista," me reí. "Solo recuerda que vamos a ver y no a comprar."

"Si, si," Alice suspiro. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por no romper mi regla de no compras, pero iba en contra de cada fibra en su cuerpo de adicta a las compras.

Esme termino su café y nos dirigimos a la tienda. Una campana sobre la puerta sonó cuando entramos. Dos mujeres nos dijeron 'hola' y 'bienvenidas', e inmediatamente me enamore de la pequeña tienda, era tan silenciosa y tranquila.

"Oh, tienen un poco de todo," exclamó Alice. "Comencemos con la sección de muebles y después nos vamos a la ropa. Si ves algo que te gustaría mostrarle a Edward, tomare una foto con la cámara de mi celular para ti."

"Suena como un buen plan, Alice," le dije, abrazándola.

"Soy conocida por tener algunos," Alice se rió. Se salió de mi abrazo y danzo hasta una cuna con un dosel blanco. "Es tan lindo."

"Sin embargo, un poco femenino," dijo Rose, caminando hacia Alice.

Yo no estaba mirando en su dirección por que mis ojos encontraron un objeto que no había captado su atención. Me prometí a mi misma que no me iba a enamorar de nada en la tienda de bebés. No quería comprar nada hasta que el doctor me dijera que yo estaba bien y que tenía a un niño. Pero mirando esa cunda azul claro, era difícil recordad por que había hecho esa promesa en primer lugar.

De mala gana, aleje mi vista y busque a Alice y Rose. Trataba de poner atención a lo que ellas me estaban mostrando, pero mis ojos regresaban hacia la cuna. Es que era tan hermosa y hecha para niño. También era del tipo antiguas que había estado buscando. Solo podía imaginar una pequeña cabellera bronce de bebé durmiendo pacíficamente en ella.

Sacudí la cabeza, centrándome de nuevo en la ropa que tenía frente a mí. Mire a través de unos cuantos percheros y encontré el trajecito más lindo. "Esme, Alice, Rose… tienen que venir a ver esto."

Las tres se acercaron a mí y se rieron cuando vieron lo que tenían en mis manos.

"_Tienes_ que comprar eso," Alice se rió.

"Si tú no lo compras, _yo_ lo haré," prometió Rose. Tomo el overol azul con la cara de un león de mis manos, mirándolo por detrás antes de voltearlo de nuevo. "Es demasiado adorable, Bella. Ya estoy viendo a mi pequeño sobrino en esto."

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho cual era el juguete favorito de Edward cuando era un niño?" pregunto Esme, con una gran sonrisa.

Pensé en eso por un segundo, pero no podía recordar haber hablado sobre eso. "No que yo recuerde."

"Su pequeño león de peluche," Esme se rió.

"¡Oh, dios mío!" Alice grito. "¡Me había olvidado de eso! Edward solía esconderse detrás de los muebles y saltar con las manos en forma de garras, gritando 'rawr' a cualquiera que pasara. Y por la forma en que su cabello siempre sobresalía le daba un aspecto un poco salvaje," la sonrisa de Alice se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Él lloró cuando el león desapareció."

"Y tú le diste tu rana de peluche, queriendo animarlo," agrego Esme. "Sin embargo, él no lo acepto. Sabia lo mucho que lo amabas."

La cara de Alice se iluminó de nuevo. "¿No nos llevaste a una tienda para que él eligiera lo que quisiera?"

"Si," confirmo Esme. "Estaba orgullosa de él por se un niño grande y portarse tan dulce contigo y tu rana. Al final él escogió un piano de juguete, el primero de muchos."

"No puedo imaginar a Alice con una rana de peluche. Estaba segura de que habías sido una chica Barbie," dijo Rose.

Alice llevo sus manos a su espalda y se balanceo lentamente sobre sus pies, con una sonrisa tímida. "Patrick. Era un príncipe que había sido convertido en una rana. Estaba segura de que un día, cuando le diera un beso a la hora de dormir se convertiría de nuevo en alguien guapo y se casaría conmigo."

"Ahora eso suena más como la Alice que conozco," se rió Rose.

"¿Tu primer amor fue una rana de peluche?" me reí. "Alice, algunas veces simplemente eres demasiado."

"Soy una chica femenina," Alice se encogió de hombros. "Soñaba con crecer, casarme con un príncipe y tener un gran castillo."

"¿Estas decepcionada?" pregunte, tenía curiosidad por saber que diría.

"No del todo," contesto con una sonrisa. "Definitivamente tengo mi príncipe. Y un día, él me va a diseñar mi castillo. Sólo que más pequeño, en una escala mas común."

"Oh, _tengo_ que decirle esto a Jasper," Rose se rió.

"¡No te atrevas, Rosalie Hale Swan!" grito Alice.

"Bella, ¿Qué estas mirando con tanta atención?" me pregunto Esme.

Me encogí un poco, sabiendo que me habían descubierto – una vez más, estaba viendo la cuna.

"¿Qué ves?" pregunto Alice con entusiasmo, saltando a mi lado. "¡Dinos! ¡Dinos!"

Suspire y solo comencé a caminar, sabiendo que era seguida. Me detuve frente a la cuna, esperando su reacción. Los segundos pasaban, pero nadie decía nada. Lentamente, me gire para ver por que estaban en silencio… y las encontré a las tres hablando con una vendedora y señalándome a mí y a la cuna.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido discutir esto, pero también estaba un poco molesta. Quería encontrar la cuna perfecta con Edward. Él quería involucrarse en el embarazo lo más que pudiera y yo amaba eso de él, pero aquí estaba yo, excluyéndolo.

"¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?" pregunto Esme, poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros. "Sabes que amas esta cuna. Probablemente ya te imaginaste a tu hijo durmiendo en ella."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Así es como supe que había encontrado la cuna perfecta para Alice. Me la imagine envuelta en color rosa y durmiendo en ella."

"Sin embargo, me siento un poco mal. La encontré sin Edward."

"Oh, Bella, a Edward no le importara. Va a estar muy emocionado de que hayas visto algo que te guste y lo hayas comprado."

"Técnicamente, ustedes la compraron."

"No estas protestando," se rió.

"Ese no es el punto," me reí. "Ustedes se movieron inhumanamente rápido en la tienda y buscaron a la vendedora."

"Ellos van a tener que llevarla," dijo Alice, saltando emocionadamente a nuestro lado. "Vamos a tener que regresar a casa más temprano para estar ahí cuando llegue, pero eso no es problema."

"Ya que conseguimos la cama, y tenemos el overol de león, creo que solo hay otra cosa que necesitas para terminar con esta experiencia de compras," dijo Rose, escondiendo algo en su espalda.

"¿Qué?" pregunte, tratando de ver detrás de ella.

La sonrisa de Rose se agrando y saco un conjunto de pijamas gris. La camisa y el pantalón tenían carros pintados por todos lados. "Esto grita: 'Hijo de Edward'," se rió entre dientes.

"Si, lo hace," estuve de acuerdo, riéndome con ella. "Vámonos antes de que ustedes tres me convenzan de llevarme algo más."

"Llevamos a Bella a comprar," cantó Alice, saltando sobre el mostrador con la ropa de bebé. "También vamos a llevar esto."

"Vamos a envolverlo y se lo enviamos. Nuestro repartidor debe llegar alrededor de las 5:30," dijo la vendedora.

"Suena perfecto," contesto Alice. "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda."

"Gracias," dijo. "Por favor regresen a nuestra tienda cuando quieran."

"Podría hacerlo," mencionó Rose cuando salimos de la tienda. "Tenían vestidos realmente lindos cerca de la parte trasera y Lily luciría hermosa en ellos."

Mire la tienda una vez más, preguntándome como había podido ceder en mi propia promesa tan a fondo. Y entonces decidí que pudo haber sido el destino. No estaba buscando una cuna, y definitivamente no esperaba enamorarme de una tan rápidamente, por lo que era algo que estaba destinado. Fue bueno que Alice decidiera visitar esta tienda, o tal vez nunca me hubiera cruzado con la cuna. Con suerte, a Edward le encantaría tanto como me encanto a mí. No podía esperar para mostrársela y que me diera su opinión - solo tenía que esperar casi cinco horas más y lo vería.

**Bien, honestamente no tenía planeado actualizar tan rápido, pero empecé a traducir y como ya lo tenía listo no le vi el sentido a esperar para publicarlo, el lunes estará el capitulo 20, que es la última parte de este día, será Edward POV.**

**Las fotos del overol, pijama y la cuna están en mi perfil, honestamente yo también me enamore de esa cuna. ^^**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. :B**

**¡Espero que disfruten de su fin de semana, nos leemos el lunes!**

**Noemí…**


	20. Bella Free Day Part 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 20**

_Día sin Bella Parte 2_

**Edward POV**

"Edward, baja la velocidad. Todavía estamos en los limites de la ciudad," me advirtió Jasper.

"Se lo que estoy haciendo," le dije, cambiando de carril una vez más. ¿Por qué demonios había tanto tráfico un domingo en la noche?

"Alguien esta ansioso por ver a su esposa," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"¿Tu crees?" Emmett resopló. "Oye, extraño a mi esposa y mi princesa, y no por eso salgo volando."

"¿Salir volando?" Jasper se rió. "¿Es tu vocabulario perdido de la noche de los 80's, Emm?"

"Sip. Al igual que tu corte de pelo," le regreso Emmett.

"No a todos les gusta el aspecto de marino rechazado," contesto Jasper, sin detenerse a pensar en su respuesta. Esos dos se habían metido en tantos concursos de insultos que era increíble que no repitieran material.

"Ser rechazado es mejor que ni siquiera ser considerado, brazos de frijol," le dijo Emmett.

"¿Por qué tendría que conformarme con ser un marino cuando podría ser un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea, y hacer algo que requiera el uso de mi músculo más fuerte?" preguntó Jasper.

"¿De verdad?" Emmett resopló. "¿Tu mano es tan fuerte? ¿Qué hay de cuando Alice te corto?"

"Estaba hablando de mi cerebro, imbécil," dijo Jasper, golpeando la parte trasera del asiento de Emmett.

"¡Oye! Golpéalo a él, no a mi Volvo," le advertí.

"Perdón," dijeron los dos.

Finalmente pasamos los límites de la ciudad y pude dejar que el coche llegará a los ochenta en poco tiempo. Solo diez minutos más a esta velocidad y podría estar en casa con Bella. El radar detector sonó y gruñí bajando la velocidad hasta sesenta millas por hora que era el límite. Por que el límite tenía que ser tan bajo en la carretera, era algo que nunca entendería. No era como si hubiera mucho tráfico, y era un camino sencillo, solo con algunas curvas.

El detector comenzó a sonar más rápido y finalmente vi a la policía, estaba a mi izquierda y señalaba a los carros que iban en dirección opuesta. Tan pronto como estuve fuera de su línea de visión, regrese el coche a los ochenta e hice el resto del camino a casa sin interrupción.

Parecía que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas cuando llegamos al camino de la entrada. Ni siquiera me moleste en entrar al garaje, solo quería entrar y ver a Bella.

"¿Dónde es el incendio, Edward?" Jasper se rió cuando me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta principal. No me moleste en contestar.

"¿Cuánto apuestas a que se lleva a Bella lejos y no vemos a ninguno de los dos para la cena?" pregunto Emmett ruidosamente, probablemente intentaba hacerme enojar.

Los ignore y entre en la casa, cerrando la puerta con llave solo para molestarlos. "¿Bella?"

"Esta arriba," grito mi madre desde la cocina.

"Gracias, mamá."

"También es lindo verte," se rió.

"Cuando baje," le prometí, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Casi había llegado al tercer piso cuando escuche voces.

"Probablemente debimos haber dejado que ellos hicieran esto," decía Bella.

"¿No recuerdas lo que paso con la cuna de Lily?" preguntó Alice. "Empezaron a discutir sobre como se tenía que hacer correctamente y no se hablaron hasta que los hicimos disculparse."

"Emmett sigue pensando que él lo hizo bien," Rose se rió. "Nunca le diré que tuve que desarmarlo y volver a armarlo de manera correcta."

Hice lo mejor que pude para cubrir la risa que quería salir de mi mientras caminaba hacia la habitación con la puerta abierta - las chicas estaban en el pasillo que llevaba a mi dormitorio. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunté.

"¡Edward!" gritó Bella, alzando sus manos y abrazándome.

La levante de sus pies y la empuje a un abrazo. "Hola, amor."

"Te extrañe," suspiró, acurrucándose en mi pecho para cerrar el espacio casi inexistente entre nosotros. "Estoy feliz de que estés en casa."

"Mira lo que Bella encontró hoy, hermanito," chilló Alice.

Levante la cabeza y me encontré a Rose armando una cuna con la ayuda de Alice. "¿Compraste una cuna?" pregunté, mirando a Bella. Me sentí un poco estúpido al hacer esa pregunta, pero de nuevo, rara vez Bella compraba algo.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y asintió lentamente.

"¿Por qué estas nerviosa?" le pregunté, soltando su labio con mi pulgar.

"Es la primera cosa que compramos para el bebé y tú no estabas, y se que dije que no iba a comprar nada hasta que el doctor-"

Puse mi dedo contra sus labios, deteniendo su discurso. "Es hermosa, Bella." Puse mi mano sobre su bultito de bebé y le sonreí. "Y si por algún extraño capricho, resulta una niña, yo mismo la pintaré de rosa."

"¿Realmente te gusta?" me pregunto, sus ojos cafés pidiendo una confirmación.

"Me encanta. Es perfecta."

Bella sonrió y lazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente. "Te amo."

Me reí y bese su frente. "También te amo."

"¡Platícame sobre tu día! Quiero saberlo todo," dijo.

"Eso va a tener que esperar," anuncio Alice, recordándome que había otras personas en la habitación. "Tenemos que bajar las escaleras para la cena."

"Y rescatar a Esme de Lily," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"¿Lily esta aquí?" pregunte, no esperaba eso.

"Si. La extrañaba demasiado así que nos detuvimos de regreso a casa y fuimos con su niñera por ella," dijo Rose cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

"Y ella ha estado preguntando por su papi y su 'Eee'," Bella se rió.

"¡Eee!" Lily grito desde algún lugar bajando las escaleras.

"En el momento justo," se rió Rose. "Esa niña mía tiene una sincronización impecable."

"Por supuesto," Alice gorjeó. "Se parece a su madre y a su tía Alice. Dice tu nombre Bella, pero todos sabemos que es por el efecto."

"Gracias por el amor, Alice," Bella se rió, empujando el hombro de mi hermana. "La próxima vez no consideres mis sentimientos."

"Oh, así como te estabas burlando antes de Patrick, el príncipe rana," contesto Alice.

"¿Patrick?" pregunte, recordaba vagamente ese nombre.

"Si, la rana que Alice solía besar antes de dormir cuando era una niña," Rose se rió.

"Patrick," me reí. "Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando Alice se puso el labial de mamá y marco un gran y rojo beso en la mejilla de la rana Patrick."

"¿Recuerdas a tu propio amigo, hermanito?" me preguntó Alice, sonriéndome.

Sonreí, pensando en como solía llevar esa tonta cosa a cada lugar al que iba. "Mi león."

"Juro que pensabas que también eras un león," Alice se rió. "Iba a todos lados contigo hasta que lo perdiste."

"Si recuerdo correctamente, _tú _fuiste quien lo perdió," le dije, señalando con un dedo a mi hermana. "Querías jugar a las escondidas con él en el parque, pero olvidaste donde lo habías escondido."

"Alice, ¿perdiste al mejor amigo de tu hermano menor?" jadeó Bella. "¡Que clase de hermana mayor eres!"

"No lo hice a propósito," se quejó Alice. "En ese momento solo tenía nueve."

"Y se ofreció a darme a Patrick para compensarme," dije, defendiendo a mi hermana mayor. "Ella no quiso hacerlo."

"¿Pueden darse prisa chicos?" pregunto Emmett. "¡Estoy hambriento!"

"¡Eee!" gritó Lily, abriendo y cerrando sus pequeñas manos hacia mí.

Ayude a Bella a sentarse en su silla y después fui con Lily, sacándola de su sillita para bebé. "Hola, corazón," le dije, besando su mejilla.

Lily apunto hacia el frente de la casa y su discurso de bebé salió de su boca. Ella termino de hablar y solo me miro con sus grandes ojos azules, esperando que entendiera que es lo que ella quería.

"No se que es lo que quieres, cariño. Lo siento," le dije.

Lily sorbió la nariz y se mordió el labio inferior, señalando de nuevo hacia el frente de la casa.

Me gire y mire a mi cuñada. "Rose, ¿me ayudas?"

"¿Qué hace?" me pregunto Rose.

"Ella apunta hacia el frente y me da toda una conferencia en su lenguaje infantil," le explique.

"Ella todavía se aparta de la televisión, por lo que no quiere la sala," dijo Rose. "Todos estamos aquí, así que no esta buscando a nadie. ¿Qué más esta ahí?"

"El piano," contesto Bella. "Apuesto a que quiere que toques para ella como lo hiciste el martes."

"Solo ponla en la silla, Edward. Llorará un poco y después estará bien," dijo Rose. "Estoy segura de que tienes tanta hambre como todos los demás."

No podía imaginarme el hacer llorar a Lily, y mucho menos solamente sentarnos y verla llorar. "No, esta bien. Tocare algunas notas para ella y después regresaremos."

"Mi niña tiene a cada miembro de esta familia en sus pequeños dedos," Rose se rió cuando deje la habitación con Lily.

Por suerte, la risa que venía del comedor ayudo a que Lily perdiera rápidamente el interés en el piano. Después de un puñado de notas inconexas, estaba preguntando por su mami y señalando al comedor. Me reí y bese su mejilla cuando la lleve de nuevo al comedor y la senté en su sillita.

"Eso fue rápido," Emmett se rió.

"Ella podía escucharlos a todos y quería ser parte de la conversación," le dije, tomando mi lugar junto a Bella. Ella inmediatamente se inclino y beso mi mejilla. "¿Por qué fue eso?" le pregunté.

"Por ser tan dulce con Lily."

"Entonces, ¿Qué hicieron hoy chicos?" preguntó mi padre cuando el paso algo de la comida a Jasper.

"Comenzamos rentando un Aston Martin," contesto Jasper, poniendo la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando subimos al carro.

"Era un Vanquish S V-12 2004, papá," le dije. "El interior era de elegante cuero rojo y negro. Y la conducción era realmente suave."

"Eso apuesto," mi padre se rió entre dientes. "Debí haber ido con ustedes en lugar de perder otro juego de golf contra Jack."

"¿Solo manejaron en ese carro durante todo el día?" pregunto Rose.

"Nop," dijo Emmett con orgullo. "También rentamos unas motos Kawasaki como la que te mostré en la revista hace un par de semanas."

"¿Te subiste a una motocicleta?" pregunto Bella, mirándome.

"Si. Fueron muy amables. Nos llevaron a un camino donde no hay tráfico regular," le dije.

"Jasper no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para montar por las calles de Seattle," dijo Emmett, guiñándole un ojo a Jasper.

"Solo he montado otras dos veces," se defendió Jasper. "Discúlpame por no estar lo suficientemente loco para pensar que jugar juegos de motocicletas significa que puedo manejar una en el mundo real. ¿O solo debería decir 'lo siento por no ser tú'?"

"Han estado así todo el día," le susurré a Bella.

"Sabes, creo que Jasper y Emmett debería estar casados," anuncio Bella, causando que toda la habitación se quedara en silencio. "Pelean con un viejo matrimonio en un día común."

El silencio reino por unos segundos más antes de que Alice resoplara y se desatara una ronda de risas y aplausos.

"Nos merecemos eso," dijo Jasper, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

"Si," Emmett estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Qué mas hicieron hoy?" pregunto Bella, sus mejillas rosas por toda la risa.

"¿La sorpresa que te mencione por teléfono? Me llevaron a unas jaulas de bateo," conteste.

"Debiste haber amado eso," dijo Bella con emoción.

"Lo hice," me reí entre dientes. "Probablemente mis hombros me van a doler por algunos días, pero aún así lo disfrute."

"Si, Squirt. Si podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que lo dejes con nosotros, queremos hacer esto una vez al mes para ir a las jaulas de bateo," dijo Emmett.

"Pero no todo el día de nuevo. Unas cuantas horas aquí o allá, eso es todo," dije.

"Definitivamente," Bella suspiró, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Después de que la cena terminara, dijimos adiós a Emmett, Rosalie, Lily, Alice y Jasper. Emm y Rose querían llevar a Lily a casa y meterla a la cama ya que se había pasado de la hora en que normalmente se duerme. Y Alice y Jasper, tenían planes para celebrar las buenas noticias que Jasper había compartido con nosotros – había conseguido el ascenso en su trabajo. Significaba que iba a tener mejores horas de trabajo y un pago mucho mejor; también tenía una nueva oficina e iba a trabajar con algunos de los clientes de más alto perfil que había en la compañía.

Me senté al final del sofá y Bella se acostó, con su cabeza en mi regazo. "Entonces Bella, escuche que encontraste una cuna que simplemente tenías que tener," dijo mi padre, sonriéndole a mi esposa.

Bella cubrió su boca cuando otro bostezo escapo. "Si, lo hice. Rose la armo por nosotros."

"Carlisle, espera a verla," dijo mi madre. "Es de un azul clarito y es del tipo que se transforma en cama de niño más adelante. Es perfecta."

Moví mis manos a través del cabello de Bella, igual que había estado haciendo durante los últimos minutos, pero de repente me detuve en seco. "¿Dónde esta el resto de tu cabello?" le pregunte, estaba sorprendido de que no me había dado cuenta antes.

Bella comenzó a reírse y se volvía roja mientras mi madre se reía detrás de su mano.

"Hijo, ¿estas bien?" me preguntó mi padre.

"Le estaba acariciando el cabello y me di cuenta de que no estaba todo," le dije. "Siéntate, Bella. Déjame verlo."

"Bien," se rió. Se sentó y acomodo su cabello en su lugar, sonriéndome. "¿Te gusta?"

"¿Por qué te lo cortaste?" pregunte, mirando la nueva longitud.

Se encogió de hombros. "Quería algo que fuera fácil peinar en las mañanas. No estoy de humor para manejar un montón de pelo y de nudos, así que lo corte. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo odias?" pregunto, poniendo mala cara.

"No, no lo odio," me reí, envolviendo mis brazos en ella. "Solo que me va a costar un poco acostumbrarme, eso es todo."

"¿Podemos acostumbrarnos mañana? Estoy muy cansada," Bella bostezo.

"Bien," le dije, ayudándola a pararse. "Buenas noches, mamá y papá. Los veremos mañana."

"Buenas noches, Edward. Dulces sueños, Bella," contesto mi mamá.

"Buenas noches, niños," dijo mi padre cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Quiero limpiar mi cara con una toalla caliente, ponerme mi pijama de franela, y dormir durante una semana," suspiró Bella, recargando la mayor parte de su peso contra mí.

"Definitivamente fue un día largo," estuve de acuerdo. "Estoy feliz de estar en casa contigo."

"Yo estoy feliz de que tuvieras un divertido día. Cuando hablabas sobre eso en la cena, sonabas como si realmente lo hubieras disfrutado."

"Lo hice. Pero aún así te extrañe."

"Yo también. Fue tan raro la cosa de la cuna, Edward," dijo Bella, de repente se puso recta y lucia más alerta. "Un minuto, me pregunto como fue que le dije a Alice que no iba a comprar nada, y después, salgo de hay con una cuna y dos trajes."

"¿Trajes?"

"Oops," Bella se rió. "Se suponía que iban a estar en secreto hasta el baby shower."

"Olvidare que los mencionaste," le asegure, abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación para ella.

"Edward, necesito decirte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que estarás tranquilo y no te vas a alterar."

"Hare lo mejor que pueda."

"No me siento bien."

"Necesitas ser más descriptiva que eso, amor," le dije, sentándola en la cama.

"Me siento adolorida y mareada, como si tuviera fiebre."

"¿Ya checaste tu temperatura?"

"No. Comenzó al final de la cena pero pensé que podría ser por la comida."

"Me di cuenta de que no comiste mucho."

"Todo tenía un sabor raro para mí."

"Bien, primero veamos si tienes fiebre y partimos de ahí. Ve a checar tu temperatura al baño y yo te traeré tu pijama."

"Bien," me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estaré bien," le dije, besando su frente y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Ella entro al baño y yo di un paso dentro de nuestro armario, buscando su pijama. La encontré en el segundo estante y agarré un par de pantalones y una camiseta para mí.

Bella estaba leyendo el termómetro cuando entre en el baño. "Normal," dijo, dándomelo. "Supongo que solo estoy _muy_ cansada."

Tome el termómetro, mirando la lectura, y después lo puse en el mostrador. "Quédate mañana en casa."

"Edward, no tengo fiebre así que dudo que este enferma. Voy a tomar las cosas extra lento y fácil y estaré bien."

Escurrí la mayor parte del agua de un paño y comencé a limpiar su cara. "No has faltado un solo día desde que comenzaste a enseñar. Puedes decir que estas enferma, Bella."

"No lo se," suspiró.

"¿Tienes exámenes o debates planeados? ¿O papeles pendientes?"

"No."

"Entonces tus estudiantes estarán felices de tener una hora libre."

Bella se quedó quieta, pensando en sus opciones mientras se cambiaba la ropa por su pijama. Se mantuvo callada hasta que estábamos acostados en la cama, viendo como la luna se asomaba desde atrás de las nubes. "Creo que me quedare en casa mañana," susurró.

Sonreí y bese su sien, feliz de que se tomara un descanso. "Le informare a tu departamento, de esa manera, ni siquiera tienes que levantarte para llamar."

"Gracias."

"Gracias _a ti_. Es lindo ver que te pones a ti en primer lugar."

"Te dije que lo haría," bostezo.

"Lo se, pero también se lo importante que es tu trabajo para ti."

"Nuestro bebé es más importante que cualquier otra cosa."

"_Tú_ eres la que importa," la corregí. "Cuídate a ti misma en primer lugar."

Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla, sonriéndome. "Eso es exactamente lo que hago, Tutor-boy, calmarme y tomar un respiro."

"Pensé que ese era el punto de mi destierro de hoy," me reí entre dientes, besando su frente.

"Si hubieras estado de acuerdo sin una queja, no habrías sido desterrado," murmuró.

"Duerme, amor," susurré en su oído, acomodando la manta a su alrededor. Programe la alarma en mi celular y me asegure de que la alarma del reloj junto a Bella estaba desactivada. Con un poco de suerte, ella dormiría después de la alarma de mi teléfono y me dejaría irme a trabajar.

En el segundo en que registre que mi alarma estaba sonando, extendí la mano y lo agarre para apagarlo. Baje la mirada, feliz de ver que Bella todavía estaba durmiendo en mi pecho. Debió haber tenido frío en la noche o un mal sueño por que estaba completamente sobre mí. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y cuidadosamente la deje en su almohada.

Estuve con ella unos momentos, asegurándome de que seguía dormida, y entonces le la bese a ella y al bebé como despedida. Me vestí rápidamente y salí de la habitación, no quería despertarla. El olor de café me golpeo tan pronto como llegue al pasillo y aspiré el aroma profundamente. No tuve mi café ayer, así que podría tomar un poco hoy.

"Buenos días," salude, besando la mejilla de mi mamá.

"¿Te gustaría una taza?" me pregunto, llenando la suya.

"Por favor," le dije, dándole una taza para mí.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" me pregunto mi padre, mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

"Se va a tomar el día libre," conteste. "Se sentía cansada."

"No esta enferma, ¿o si?" me pregunto mi mamá.

"Checamos su temperatura anoche y estaba bien. No parecía demasiado caliente o fría cuando bese su frente esta mañana. Probablemente exageró ayer y solo necesita un poco más de sueño," les dije.

"Iré a revisarla en un par de horas," me dijo mi mamá, dándome la taza de café.

"Mantén un ojo en lo que coma hoy, si crees correcto," le dije. "Anoche dijo que la comida sabía rara y realmente no comió mucho."

"Tal vez el pastel de carne roja le provoco ardor de estómago," sugirió mi padre.

"O tal ves fueron las mordidas de pizza bagel que comió mientras esperábamos a la cena," agrego mi mamá.

"Lo más probable es que haya sido la pizza," conteste. En los últimos meses Bella había desarrollado el gusto por esa pizza. Saque el teléfono y llame a la escuela para hacerles saber que Bella no asistiría hoy.

"Es bueno que se tome un día para ella," dijo mi madre, palmeando mi mano. "Estoy segura de que estas aliviado de que ella se relaje sin quejarse."

"Mucho," acorde. "Finalmente esta dejando de ser terca."

"Ahora solo necesitamos que tu dejes de ser sobreprotector," mi padre se rió entre dientes.

"Estoy trabajando en eso," le dije. Mire mi reloj y me puse en pie. "Por ahora, tengo que trabajar en llegar a la escuela." Estreche la mano de mi padre y bese la mejilla de mi madre. "Los veo en la tarde."

Salí de la casa y entre a mi carro, extrañando un poco la presencia de Bella. Por lo menos la separación de hoy no sería tan larga como la de ayer. Bella podría descansar un poco hoy y estará bien esta tarde cuando llegue a casa. Y entonces podrá enseñarme la cuna de la que se enamoro – solo le di un rápido vistazo ayer.

Entre al estacionamiento de la escuela y fui recibido por la última cosa que quería ver… James estaba sentado en una banca, justo a un lado de donde usualmente estacionaba mi carro. Me tome mi tiempo recogiendo mi maletín, esperando que él se fuera a vagar a alguna otra parte de la escuela antes de que yo saliera.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta del carro, vi rápidamente que no había tenido suerte. James se alejo de la banca y se acerco a mi carro. "Buenos días, Profesor Cullen."

"Hola, James."

"¿Esta bien la Profesora Cullen?"

"Ella esta bien."

"Vi una nota en su puerta donde decía que hoy no iba a venir."

"Eso es correcto. Esta en casa descansando."

"¿Regresara mañana?"

"No estoy seguro. ¿Qué importa? No tienes clase con ella mañana."

"Oh, lo se," dijo, subiendo sus gafas por su nariz. "Yo solo… solo sentía curiosidad."

"Bueno, si ella descansa lo suficiente, la veras el miércoles cuando sea hora de tu clase," le dije, esperando que tomara la sugerencia. Él no necesitaba estar en ningún lugar cerca de mi esposa fuera de su clase.

"Oh, bien. Espero que se mejore pronto. Adiós, Profesor Cullen," dijo, girándose para alejarse.

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia su figura, esperando que esto fuera el final de las cosas. Él era un chico amable y probablemente no debería sentirme tan molesto con él, pero había algo en él que no me daba confianza. Bella me decía que solo estaba celoso, pero yo ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Solo necesitaba esperar y ver si James daba marcha atrás, o continuaba siendo una mosca.

**Bien al fin termino el domingo libre de Edward y Bellita se esta relajando más, eso es bueno ¿no? **

**Ya subí el OS que les dije, espero que les guste, a mi me encanta! Gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad son muy lindas todas! Espero que puedan pasar a leerlo y me digan su opinión.**

**SALESIA: **dijiste que tú cumple estaba cerca así que considéralo como un regalo adelantado, me encantaría comentar algunas cosas sobre tu review pero por respeto a las otras lectoras no puedo hacerlo, tienes algunas buenas suposiciones, y esas no tardaran en aclararse n.n

**Debo admitir que el siguiente capitulo no me gusta jeje casi ni quería traducirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo para que lo leyeran, ya verán por que.**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Un beso!**

**Moni.**

**Capitulo 21:**

_Cuando Edward llego por mí después de mi última clase, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese, mostrándole que ya no estaba molesta por lo que paso ese día. "Te amo," le dije, abrazándolo._

"_También te amo," contesto, quitando mis brazos de su cuello. "¿Lista para irnos?"_

…

"_Isabella, te amo. Pero por favor, vete y déjame dormir."_

…

"…_trate de animarte, de mostrarte que te perdonaba por la manera en que actuaste. Pero tu no quieres hacer nada conmigo."_

"_¿Perdonarme?" rugió. ¿Tu me perdonas?"_


	21. Tempers Flare

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 21**

_Se encienden los ánimos_

**Bella POV**

"Tu cabello ya esta creciendo," me dijo James, sentándose en su lugar habitual en la esquina de mi escritorio.

Mire mi cabello, girándolo entre mis dedos. Finalmente la primavera había llegado y parecía que el bebé y yo estábamos creciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Había cortado mi cabello hace solo unas semanas y ya estaba llegando un poco por debajo de mis hombros. "Eso le estaba diciendo a Alice la noche pasada. Ella quería hacer otra cita en el salón esta semana cuando los chicos vayan a las jaulas de bateo, pero no creo que quiera ir," le dije. "Además, a Edward le gusta largo."

"Creo que corto se adapta mejor a tu cara."

"No lo se. Es fácil peinarlo en la mañana, pero también extraño lo largo. O tal vez extraño que Edward ya no lo toma para cepillarlo todo el tiempo."

James se encogió un poco de hombros. "¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?"

"Clasificar un montón de papeles," me reí. "En realidad tengo que ganar mi titulo de Profesora Cullen."

"El siguiente semestre, deberías enseñar en dos clases diferentes así podría regresar y ser tu estudiante de nuevo."

"No lo se. Todavía no decido si quiero quedarme en casa, y aunque regresara, no hay forma de que pueda manejar la carga de trabajo que tendría con dos clases diferentes y cuidar al nuevo bebé."

"Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con un poco de ayuda."

"Sabes, James, halagándome no vas a conseguir una 'A' en tus exámenes," bromeé, sonriéndole. "Una vez que termine con todos los papeles, tengo que ir de compras con Alice y Rose. Tenemos que organizar la fiesta de Emmett el siguiente fin de semana y dije que iría con ellas para conseguir la decoración."

"¿Todavía le hacen fiestas de cumpleaños a esta edad?"

"¿Estas bromeando? Emmett estaría devastado si no celebramos su cumpleaños."

"Mis padres dejaron de celebrar los cumpleaños cuando cumplí trece."

"No creo que nosotros paremos nunca. Amamos estar juntos y celebrar."

"Mi hermana se va a ir a Minnesota ese fin de semana. Va a visitar a nuestros padres por unos días."

"Deberías ir con ella, James," le dije.

"Debería, pero su carro es demasiado pequeño para que tenga espacio para mí. Además, tengo un par de papeles que me faltan de otras clases y he estado posponiendo. Voy a usar ese fin de semana para ponerme al día."

"¿Por qué no te pones al día este fin de semana y vas con ella el siguiente?"

"Me ofrecí de voluntario en un par de refugios para desamparados que hay en el área. No me gustaría saltarme esa responsabilidad."

"No," agregue. "Eso no estaría bien."

"Así que estaré en su casa vacía y terminare los papeles," me dijo, luciendo muy solitario. Me sentía mal por James – él era una persona genuinamente dulce, pero tan tímido que no podía dejar que los otros vieran eso. Me sentía encantada de que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo como para que dejara que su verdadero yo brillara. Y también me sentía horrible de que yo estaba hablando de mi maravillosa familia mientras él se estaba preparando para otro fin de semana sin la suya.

"James, deberías tomar un descanso del estudio y venir a la fiesta," le sugerí. "Va a ser el sábado por la tarde, desde las dos."

"No, esta bien. Es un evento familiar," suspiro, subiendo sus lentes por su nariz.

"Realmente deberías venir," insistí. "Puedes conocer a mi hermano y a los demás, siempre les hablo mucho de ti."

"Bueno, solo si estas segura, Bella. No quiero ser un intruso en tu tiempo con tu familia," dijo James. "Ya me diste mucho de tu tiempo aquí, y te lo agradezco."

"No hay problema," le asegure.

"¿Lista para el almuerzo?" pregunto Edward, asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Tan pronto como vio a James, su sonrisa se transformo en un ceño fruncido. En el último par de semanas, Edward se había metido en la cabeza que James me quería como algo más que una amiga. Pensé que si le daba un poco de tiempo a Edward, se daría cuenta de que solo eran sus celos y las cosas estarían bien – pero estaba empezando a dudar eso.

"¿A dónde van a ir el día de hoy?" pregunto James, ayudándome a pararme de la silla.

"Hoy es elección de Edward, no lo se," conteste. "¿A dónde vamos, cariño?" le pregunte con una sonrisa.

"Esme nos preparo un almuerzo para un picnic ahora que afuera esta lo suficiente cálido para ti," me dijo Edward, poco a poco su sonrisa iba regresando. "Rose y Lily se van a encontrar en el parque con nosotros."

"¿Un picnic de almuerzo y la visita de Lily? Hoy es mi día de suerte," me reí, envolviendo el cuello de Edward con mis brazos.

"Esta caliente aquí, pero todavía no puedes sentarte en el suelo, Bella," me advirtió James.

"Si Edward dice que puedo hacerlo, entonces es perfectamente seguro," le dije. Me incline hacia adelante y bese los labios de Edward. "Estoy segura de que checaste tres veces el clima antes de planear esto, ¿Cierto, cariño?"

Edward me dio la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, mostrando sus hoyuelos. "Solo dos, amor."

"Espero que al menos hayas preparado un almuerzo caliente para contrarrestar el frío," menciono James.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció y endureció la mandíbula. "James, te lo aseguro, soy completamente capaz de cuidar a mi esposa."

"No lo quiso decir de esa manera, Edward. Solo esta tratando de ayudar. Sabes que ha leído sobre todas estas cosas con su hermana," le dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión entre los dos. Sabía que Edward no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres, pero esperar que cada chico que me hablara quisiera ser más que amigos era simplemente tonto.

"Deberíamos irnos," dijo Edward, manteniendo la puerta abierta para mi.

"Te veré el lunes, James," le dije, con un pequeño saludo.

"Seguro," dijo, sonrió cuando recogió su mochila del suelo.

Edward dejo que la puerta del salón se cerrara cuando tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas de edificio. "¿Estas contenta de que es viernes?" me pregunto.

"Lo estoy," respondí. "Pero apuesto a que tu estas más feliz por eso."

"¿Por qué?" me pregunto, manteniendo la gran puerta de madera abierta para mí.

"Por que son dos días sin que tengas que ver a James."

"Contrario a lo que piensas, no paso cada segundo de mi día preocupándome por James."

"Bien. Realmente comenzaba a preocuparme."

Edward se pellizco el puente de la nariz con su mano libre, suspirando profundamente. Tomo unos minutos para que me contestara y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó cansada y tensa. "Por favor, no te pelees conmigo, Bella. Se que no ves las cosas desde mi punto de vista; y esta bien. Es viernes, vamos a pasar tiempo con Rose y nuestra sobrina, y todo lo que quiero es disfrutar mi hora de almuerzo contigo."

"Bien. Pero todavía digo que estas mal." Una parte de mí se sentía mal de que Edward pareciera enojado, pero la otra parte sentía que era su culpa por preocuparse por nada.

"Lo se," suspiro, abriéndome la puerta del carro.

Edward no hablo en el camino al parque. Pensé en comentar algo, pero luego decidí dejarlo con su mal humor si eso es lo que quería hacer. Le gustaba burlarse de lo infantil que Emmett actuaba, sin embargo, ahora era él el que parecía un gran bebé.

Cuando llegamos al parque, me ayudo a salir del carro y camino a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano. Pero todo parecía una rutina en lugar de cosas que él quería hacer. Se animó un poco una vez que se encontró con Lily y Rose, y se llevo a la bebé a los columpios.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" pregunto Rose, sacudiendo su pulgar hacia Edward.

"Esta enojado."

"¿De que?"

"James de nuevo," suspire. "Debería superarlo ya. No voy a dejar mi amistad con alguien solo por que Edward se pone celoso sin razón."

"Bells, sabes que soy de las primeras en burlarse de la sobreprotección de Edward, pero te voy a decir algo, creo que esto es más que solo celos. Si solo fuera eso, Edward no dejaría de hablar de eso. Él sufre en silencio para que tu puedas ser feliz con tu amigo."

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Por que esas son áreas en las que Emmett, Jasper y Edward son completamente iguales. Los tres se voltearían de adentro para afuera solo para hacernos felices. Ellos nos aman a ti, a Alice y a mí _muchísimo_. Ellos… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Cuando alguien se niega a si mismo algo y luego tiene el placer de ver que alguien más lo disfruta?"

"¿Masoquista?" sugerí.

"Si, esa es."

"Es tonto hacerte miserable a ti mismo solo para cuidar que alguien más sea feliz."

"¿De verdad? Por que puedo recordar a alguien alejándose de Edward, aun si eso la lastimaba, solo para que él pudiera ir a la escuela de medicina y ser feliz."

¡Eso me hizo callarme! Yo _había _hecho eso, pensando en lo que era mejor para Edward. Me había preparado para vivir el resto de mi vida sola, solo para asegurarme de que él tenía el futuro que me merecía. Había tenido suerte de que Edward fuera tan malditamente persistente y viniera tras de mí – él me dijo que _yo era_ lo que más quería en su vida y se caso conmigo esa noche.

"Veo que ahora tengo tu atención," me dijo Rose, sonriendo un poco.

"Bien, definitivamente estamos en extremos opuestos en todo este asunto de James," le dije. "Pero con suerte, cuando lo conozcan el siguiente fin de semana, verán que no hay nada y Edward se calmara."

"¿Conocerlo?" pregunto Rose, levantando una ceja hacia su rizado y rubio cabello.

"Si," me encogí de hombros. "Lo invite a la fiesta de Emmett."

"¿Qué hiciste que?" grito Edward. No tuve la oportunidad de contestar por que Lily comenzó a llorar, se había asustado con el tono enojado de Edward. Él sacudió su cabeza hacia mí y se alejo con la niña, tarareando para tratar de calmarla.

"Bella, realmente acabas de meter la pata en este momento," suspiro Rose, sacando un biberón de la pañalera de Lily. "¿Edward?" llamo. "Dale este biberón. Entre ella comiendo y tu tarareando, se va a calmar tanto que lo más probable es que se duerma."

Asintió con la cabeza rígidamente y se acerco a la mesa. Tomo el biberón y se fue hacia otro conjunto de bancas, sin mirar en mi dirección.

"¿Cree que tiene razón para estar enojado? No lo había visto enojado," resople, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí.

"He visto un montón de lados diferentes de Edward a través de los años, pero nunca lo había visto reaccionar tan rápida o acaloradamente. No digo que él este bien, y tampoco digo que este mal. Pero, Bella, ¿estas segura que _tu_ estas bien? Por que si tienes aunque sea una pequeña duda, deberías darle a Edward cierta razón. No hay un hombre que conozca, ni si quiera Emmett y Jasper, que se irían a las longitudes de Edward para tratar de darte un embarazo lo más feliz y saludable que se pueda."

"Suena como si estuvieras de su lado."

"No estoy de ningún lado. Solo te estoy advirtiendo que tal vez estás siendo un poco egoísta. Quieres que ese chico sea tu amigo, pero estas ignorando que es lo que ve Edward."

"Mantendré un ojo en eso, pero justo ahora, no creo que eso sea lo que estoy haciendo," le dije.

"Espero que estés bien, Bells. La última cosa que quiero ver es que Edward o tú resultan heridos de alguna manera."

Suspire y descanse mis brazos y cabeza en la mesa. "Es solo que todo este tiempo me ha estado tratando diferente. Como si me fuera a romper o algo así."

"Estas embarazada," se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué es lo que esperas que él haga?"

"Actuar igual que como lo hacia antes," dije.

"Y si lo hiciera, también te molestarías," Rose se rió entre dientes. Ella golpeo mi brazo cuando la mire, señalando a Edward y Lily. "Míralo, Bella. Mira la forma en que la esta acunando y le esta hablando. Y eso que solo es su sobrina. Trata de imaginar como se siente sobre su propio bebé. Sabes que Edward es un hombre apasionado. Sabes lo profundos que son sus sentimientos, más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede imaginar. Así que añade todo eso y ¿Qué es lo que obtienes?"

"¿Un esposo increíblemente nervioso?" me reí.

"Así que tal vez su actitud sobre James es el reflejo de todo eso. ¿Por qué no intentas tranquilizar a Edward en lugar de gritarle?"

Rose trajo a Edward de regreso a la mesa y hablaron rápidamente mientras yo comía mi almuerzo y Lily dormía en sus brazos. El camino de regreso a la escuela fue tan silencioso como el camino al parque, y use es tiempo para pensar en todo lo que Rose había compartido conmigo. Decidí que iba a ser extra cariñosa con Edward esta noche, esperaba poder asegurarle que todo estaba bien entre nosotros dos. Probablemente me tendría que aguantar un montón de bromas ya que todo mundo se quedaba en casa esta noche – Alice lo había exigido para que mañana nos pudiéramos ir temprano de compras. Pero podría aguantar algunas bromas por Edward, especialmente si eso le ayudaba a superar las cosas con James.

Cuando Edward llego por mí después de mi última clase, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese, mostrándole que ya no estaba molesta por lo que paso ese día. "Te amo," le dije, abrazándolo.

"También te amo," contesto, quitando mis brazos de su cuello. "¿Lista para irnos?"

Sabía que estaba molesto y también sabía por que estaba molesto, pero aun así me dolió que él no me dejara abrazarlo. Me olvide de mis propios sentimientos heridos y en su lugar me concentre en animarlo. Mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, le tome la mano y sonreí. "Durante la última hora solo he estado esperando acurrucarme contigo en el sofá."

Él asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera distraído y solo estuviera dando una respuesta automática. Era lo más que me había dejado saber cuán molesto estaba – nunca lo había echo antes. Ni una vez.

Le detuve de la mano y dejo de caminar. Parpadeo y me miro, como si finalmente me viera por primera vez en la tarde. "¿Todo bien?" pregunto.

"Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar."

"Solo cansado," se encogió de hombros. "Día largo." Tiro de mi mano con suavidad. "Deberíamos irnos a casa. Todos estarán esperándonos."

Asentí con la cabeza, sin confiar en mi misma para hablar. Si yo pensaba que estaba equivocado sobre James o no, obviamente estaba dañando a Edward y yo no había tenido la intención de que eso sucediera. ¿Por qué no podía solo estar feliz de que yo tuviera un amigo? ¿Por qué tenía que molestarse y complicarlo todo?

Todo el camino a casa me la pase pensando en esas preguntas ya que Edward no decía ni una palabra. Solo se quedaba mirando a la ventana, tamborileando los dedos contra el volante al ritmo que saliera del estéreo.

Llegamos a casa donde había un torbellino de actividad con Alice y Rose planeando el viaje de compras para mañana, Lily estaba lejos, golpeando las macetas de Esme con dos cucharas de madera, y Emmett y Jasper jugando un molesto juego con explosiones.

"Bella, ven a ver esto," me ordeno Alice, sosteniendo una revista. "Creo que debemos buscar uno de estos mañana. Tiene que haber un lugar por aquí donde lo tengan."

Camine hacia ella y tome la revista, eche un vistazo a la foto y al artículo. "Creo que esto se va un poco por la borda, Alice. Él gira a 29, no a 60."

"Eso es lo que hará que sea divertido," agrego Alice, arrebatándome la revista de las manos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba dentro de un monumental debate sobre helado de galleta contra un pastel y veinte minutos de mi vida se habían ido. Mire alrededor de la habitación, esperando ser rescatada por Edward, pero no lo veía en ningún lugar.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" pregunte, gritando un poco para que todos me oyeran.

"Subió las escaleras. Dijo algo sobre no sentirse bien," respondió Emmett, nunca quito los ojos de su video juego.

"Ahora vuelvo," dije, apoyándome en los hombros de Alice y Rose para ponerme en pie. "Voy a ver como esta rápidamente."

"Es mejor que no este enfermo," me advirtió Alice. "Te _hare_ dormir lejos de él si esta enfermo."

"Eso es lo que crees," murmure bajo mi aliento cuando me dirigí a las escaleras. Esperaba que realmente no estuviera enfermo, por su propio bien. Tal vez solo estaba sintiéndose un poco mal por saltarse el almuerzo hoy.

Abrí la puerta, sorprendida de encontrar la habitación toda oscura; había tapado las grandes ventanas con las cortinas. Camine con mucho cuidado hacia la cama y para el tiempo en que tarde en llegar a su lado, mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado. Estaba dormido sobre su espalda con un brazo cruzado por sus ojos.

Moví su brazo y aleje un poco de cabello de su frente. "¿Edward? Despierta solo por un segundo."

"¿Qué pasa?" suspiro, poniendo de nuevo su brazo sobre sus ojos.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunte, acariciando su brazo.

"Bien. Solo cansado."

"Son solo las seis de la tarde," mencione.

"Anoche me dormí tarde y me desperté temprano esta mañana. Solo necesito descansar."

"Sin embrago, me dirías si algo te molesta, ¿cierto?" le pregunte.

Un hondo suspiro salió de él, seguido de palabras que fueron apenas un susurro. "Isabella, te amo. Pero por favor, vete y déjame dormir."

Retrocedí rápidamente a sus duras palabras, como si él me hubiera mordido. "¿Vete?" pregunte, con una lágrima bajando por mi mejilla.

"Solo quiero decir que deberías bajar las escaleras y disfrutar que todos están en casa. Últimamente estas teniendo mucha energía hasta tarde, así que debería ser divertido para ti."

"Bien," me las arregle para contestar, ahogando un sollozo. "Te veo más tarde, entonces."

Antes de que pudiera moverme, tomo mi muñeca, mirándome. "No lo hagas, Bella. No hagas que esto sea sobre ti cuando no lo es. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. No me hagas sentir culpable por eso."

"Bien," dije, alejando mi mano. "Lo hare cuando dejes de mentirme."

"¿Significa?"

"Significa que todo esto es por lo que paso hoy y la pelea que tuvimos por James. Trate de animarte, de mostrarte que te perdonaba por la manera en que actuaste. Pero tu no quieres hacer nada conmigo."

"¿_Perdonarme_?" rugió. ¿_Tu me perdonas_?"

Su reacción fue tan inesperada que me tomo un poco recomponerme. "Bueno… si…" tartamudeé. "Estas mal sobre James y estas siendo grosero y territorial."

Él solo me miro durante un buen rato. Cuando finalmente hablo, realmente sonó cansado. "Siento que lo veas de esa manera." Se dio la vuelta y enfrento a la pared, terminando la conversación.

Y por que yo tenía esa racha donde siempre era yo la que tenía la última palabra, tome mi almohada de la cama y me puse de pie, mirando su espalda. "Disfruta tu descanso, Edward. Dormiré en cualquier otro lugar esta noche." Me gire y salí pisoteando del cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

Y ese fue el comienzo de la decima pelea que había tenido con Edward en los cuatro años que llevábamos juntos. Baje las escaleras y pase el tiempo con mi familia, pretendiendo que no estaba enojada con mi esposo. Y más tarde, cuando todos se fueron a la cama, entre en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en el tercer piso para dormir sola.

Acababa de caer en un buen sueño cuando sentí que alguien me levantaba de la cama. Me las arregle para abrir los ojos y me encontré a mi misma mirando la mandíbula de Edward. "Edward, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Creo que estas equivocada, _se_ que eres la mujer más terca del mundo, pero eres lo único sin lo que no puedo vivir. No vas a dormir en ningún otro lugar que no sea nuestra cama." Me deposito gentilmente y me cubrió con las cobijas. "Ahora regreso. Voy a traer tu almohada."

Regreso un minuto después, con mi almohada en sus manos, incluso levanto mi cabeza para ponerla debajo. Una vez él estuvo en la cama, me acurruque con él, envolviendo mi brazo a su alrededor lo mejor que podía. Me encantaba que el bultito del bebé comenzara a interponerse un poco en el camino.

"Sabes lo mucho que te amo, ¿verdad?" susurro, besando mi frente.

"Si. Tanto como yo te amo a ti."

"Lamento que te hayas enojado conmigo, pero no puedo solo sentarme y ver como James se va uniendo cada vez más a ti."

"Él es solo un amigo, Edward."

Edward suspiro y su cálido aliento sopló lejos el cabello de mi frente. "Para ti, Bella."

"También para él," bostece.

"Duerme, amor. Alice estará aquí para despertarte antes de que lo sepas." Beso mi frente de nuevo y entonces mi nana comenzó a fluir con su voz de terciopelo. No sabía si nos habíamos arreglado o seguíamos peleados, pero sabía que él me amaba y que yo estaba segura en sus brazos. Así que cerré mis ojos y espere que el final de este día tan extraño también pusiera fin a las preocupaciones de Edward sobre James.

**Se que han estado un poco raras las actualizaciones pero estoy aprovechando lo más que puedo mi tiempo libre, y cuando tengo listo un capi (al menos de esta historia) prefiero subirlo, no le veo el sentido a esperar.**

**En el capitulo pasado mencione que este no me gustaba, y ahora saben por que, Isabella siempre en los extremos, o no es egoísta o le da un nuevo significado a la palabra egoísta, al menos esa es mi opinión, solo piensa en lo que ella cree que esta bien sin analizar bien las cosas, pero bueno ya que.. **

**Los siguientes dos capítulos son de la fiesta de Emmett, mañana tengo la primera parte y la segunda espero tenerla a más tardar para el jueves, si ocurre un milagro y puedo tener los dos capis para mañana entonces los publico.**

**Solo puedo decirles que el capitulo 23 es de los que más me gustan, y pronto lo averiguaran.**

**Moni**


	22. Emmett's Party 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 22**

_Fiesta de Emmett Parte 1_

**Edward POV**

Frustración… definida por el diccionario Merriam-Webster como 'hacer invalida o sin efecto'. Esa era la palabra perfecta para mis intentos de que Bella entrara en razón de lo que James estaba causando - los dos estábamos frustrados, pero por diferentes razones. Bella todavía pensaba que yo estaba reaccionando exageradamente y leyendo cosas que no eran. Con Mike, él era directo en sus intenciones así que ella probablemente no podía ignorarlas. Pero James… Oh, James era hábil. Él nunca vino y dijo que es lo que quería de Bella, pero hay estaba en cada pequeña cosa que hacia.

Pensé que un almuerzo con él hace cuatro semanas iba a ser el final de las cosas. Y el siguiente día, el jueves, ese día James no tenía razón para estar cerca de Bella, ese día fue el comienzo de una larga cadena de incidentes que no podían ser llamados como coincidencias. Ese jueves, James parecía estar en cada lugar donde nosotros estábamos en el campus. Se invito a si mismo al almuerzo ese día – bien, Bella había sentido lastima al verlo solo en una banca a unos pies de nosotros y lo había invitado, pero yo todavía estaba en mi idea de que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Y desde ahí, todo se puso peor. James comenzó a encontrarse con nosotros en el estacionamiento desde el momento en que entrabamos. Él también estaba 'cerca del área' cada vez que yo caminaba con Bella durante el almuerzo o en el camino al estacionamiento cada tarde – casi cuatro semanas con James en todas partes de la escuela. Se las había arreglado para que una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett el día de hoy saliera de Bella. Él le conto una historia sobre que estaba solo este fin de semana por que su hermana se iba a ir a visitar a sus padres, y por supuesto, Bella se sintió mal por él y lo invito. Mi intento de señalar que el se podría haber ido con su hermana no fue bien recibido por ciertos oídos.

Tuvimos una gran pelea el día que lo invito, de hecho el viernes pasado. Ella había intentado dormir en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Realmente nunca hablamos bien sobre eso – parecía que no había ninguna manera para hacerla ver lo que James estaba haciendo. Entonces esta semana, trate de no hablar más sobre James, dar lo mejor de mí para ser cordial frente a él, y no hablar después sobre él. Desafortunadamente, la única forma de no hablar sobre James es realmente no hablar a menos que responda una pregunta. Todos mis pensamientos se centraban en como lo que él sentía iba a terminar por perjudicar a mi esposa. Por alguna razón, Bella interpreto mal mi silencio y decidió que como yo la ignoraba ella debería hacer lo mismo conmigo. Como esta mujer tenía esas absurdas ideas, nunca lo sabría. Ella estaba abajo justo ahora, esperando que la fiesta de Emmett comenzara, pretendiendo que yo no existía.

Me froté el pecho, tratando de alejar el dolor causado por la idea de que Bella ya no me quería. Ella se había enojado muy rápido conmigo, y defendió a James con mucha tenacidad. Es que simplemente no tenía sentido para mí. ¿No podía ver que solo estaba intentando evitar que saliera perjudicada? No había ni una duda en mi mente de que ella se sentiría mal una vez descubriera que su nuevo amigo estaba enamorado de ella… O tal vez esa era la reacción que yo esperaba por que no me podía permitir considerar otra posibilidad. No, ese resultado sin duda me mataría.

Tal vez era algo bueno que él viniera hoy a la fiesta. Al menos de esa forma, todos los demás podrían ver lo que yo veo – estoy seguro de que me apoyarían una vez lo vieran por ellos mismos. James quería más que una amistad con mi esposa y él no tenía problema actuando como si él estuviera más cerca de ella frente a mi cara. Él tenía comentarios y opiniones sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella y nuestro hijo, y nunca se comportaba tímido al compartirlas. Él solo era tímido cuando intentaba hacer otros amigos aparte de mi esposa.

Hubo un golpe rápido en la puerta y después entro Alice, con una bolsa de ropa. La aventó al borde de la cama y luego se acerco a mí, sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sofá. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" me preguntó.

Sacudí el libro en mi mano y regrese a pretender que estaba leyendo.

"¿Qué esta mal?"

"Nada."

"Mentira."

"Vete, Ali."

"No te había visto de tan mal humor en años. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con que estés aquí solo y Bella este abajo?"

"No estoy de mal humor. Estoy pensando."

"¿Es sobre James?"

"Desafortunadamente, si."

Alice suspiró y puso su mano en mi hombro. "No quiero ponerme de ningún lado en esto, Edward. Ninguno de nosotros lo haremos."

"No te estoy pidiendo que te pongas de algún lado. Solo te pido que lo veas y trates de ver las cosas de mi lado."

"¿Y tu lado declara que James no quiere ser _solo_ amigo de tu esposa?"

"Mi lado declara que James esta al día, probablemente no tiene una hermana embarazada, y actúa como si mi esposa y mi hijo fueran su prioridad."

"Si es así de malo, tengo que hablar con Bella. Pero con suerte, solo te estas sintiendo un poco sobreprotector y todo terminará en nada. Entonces, podrás dejar de estar enojado por eso."

"Ni siquiera estoy enojado por eso," le dije, dejando caer el libro al suelo y levantándome. "Ni siquiera me importaría si Bella no fuera tan tierna de corazón. ¿Recuerdas cuando quemo la mano de Mike con el café? Y a ella ni siquiera le caía bien él, Alice. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que rompió el corazón de James por que él tenía una idea errónea? Ya esta demasiado preocupada por que él esta solo."

"¿Le has dicho a Bella lo que te molesta de él?"

"Si. Y ella no me cree. Piensa que solo estoy celoso y que diré cualquier cosa para alejarla de James. Bueno, eso era hasta que dejo de hablarme la semana pasada."

"Le gritaste por que lo invito a la fiesta," señaló Alice.

"Estaba sorprendido. No lo esperaba y mi temperamento salió de mí. Si solo ella me diera un poco de confianza en esto, podría verlo, Alice. ¡Pero no! Esta tercamente convencida de él la quiere solo como amiga."

"Entonces pruébale que esta mal. Baja las escaleras y se cordial y gracioso con él para que pruebes que no estas celoso. Intenta hacerte su amigo, al igual que Bella."

"Lo intente. Le dijo a Bella que yo lo había intimidado."

"Inténtalo de nuevo y asegúrate de que Bella vea que te esfuerzas. Si James se queja de nuevo, Bella sabrá que tu hiciste lo mejor que podías y te va a apoyar."

"Lo dudo," suspire. "Ella me ignora, ¿recuerdas?"

"Esto es malo," se quejo Alice. "Finalmente Bella llego a la mitad de su embarazo, se ha sentido mucho mejor, y te ignora. Voy a ponerle un alto a esto."

"Ali, por mucho que ames manipular a mi esposa, creo que esta es una de las ocasiones en que no deberías."

"Yo no le voy a decir nada a Bella, hermanito. Solo voy a mantener un ojo en James y asegurarme de que Bella vea que no estas celoso de él."

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" le pregunte, alejándome de la ventana y mirándola a ella.

"Tengo un plan," Alice se levanto del sofá y tomo mi brazo, sacándome de la habitación. "Y comienza contigo bajando las escaleras y disculpándote con Bella. El primer paso es conseguir que Bella este feliz contigo."

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, Alice me susurró los aspectos más destacados de su plan maestro. Sorprendentemente, sonaba como algo que realmente podría funcionar. Se trataba de dejar a James actuar como normalmente lo hace, mientras yo estaba en un segundo plano, dejándolo ser él mismo.

Cuando entramos en la sala, Bella estaba cargando a Lily y platicando con Rose. "Adelante," susurró Alice, empujándome un poco hacia Bella. "Ella no muerde. Creo."

"Gracias," murmuré. Tome una profunda respiración y entonces di un paso adelante. "Bella, ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?"

La sonrisa que había tenido en su rostro desapareció completamente y su tono fue frío cuando me respondió. "Eso supongo." Le dio a Rose Lily y entonces me siguió hacia afuera.

"Bella, solo quería disculparme. Siento que mi preocupación por ti te haya molestado. Me preocupaba que James tuviera profundos sentimientos por ti y tu te vas a molestar cuando tengas que ponerlo en su lugar."

Ella continuaba mirando los árboles mientras caminábamos, sin mirarme a mí. "Has mencionado eso unas cuantas veces, Edward."

"Lo se. Lo siento. Debí habértelo dicho solo una vez y después dejarlo. Es solo que nunca he lidiado con este tipo de cosas antes y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. Cuando Mike te perseguía, tú lo miraste por ti misma y lo supiste manejar. Esta vez, parece que no puedes verlo."

Su mandíbula se tenso un poco. "Eso es porque no hay nada que ver."

"Se que crees eso. Por lo tanto, no diré nada más del asunto. Y honestamente Bella, espero que tengas la razón. Quiero que tengas la razón – tanto que de nuevo voy a intentar una amistad con James."

Giro su cabeza, finalmente viéndome. Sus ojos cafés no tenían ni de cerca la misma molestia que habían tenido por mí los pasados días. "¿Harías eso?"

"Sino lo fuera a hacer no lo habría dicho, amor."

Bella dejo de caminar y yo me detuve con ella, esperando para ver que iba a hacer o decir. Dibujo una gran sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, abrazándome. "Gracias."

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando puse mis brazos a su alrededor. Odiaba que ella estuviera molesta conmigo, y había sido insoportable que ella me ignorara.

"Vamos a nuestro lugar por un rato," sugirió, alejándose de mí y tomando mis manos.

"¿Necesitas una chaqueta?" le pregunte. La primavera estaba aquí, pero todavía hacía un poco de viento.

"No. Hay sol y calienta más de lo necesario," contesto, sonriendo mientras caminábamos. "Me encanta ese lugar. Espero que cuando encontremos nuestra casa tengamos un patio como este. O tal vez algún parque cerca. ¿Cuándo vamos a ver más casas con Heidi?"

"No estoy seguro. Ella esta esperando que el mercado se establezca un poco y así tendremos más opciones para ver." Eso no era exactamente verdad, pero aún no le podía decir a Bella la razón real de nuestro lapso para la búsqueda de una casa. Necesitaba algunas cosas más para despejar el camino.

"Prefiero mudarme y establecernos antes de que el bebé llegue."

"Quiero lo mismo que tú y veré que puedo hacer para que eso suceda." Llegamos a la pequeña colina que llamábamos nuestro lugar y me senté, dejando a Bella en mi regazo. Los dos pusimos las manos en su estomago mientras disfrutábamos del calor.

Un rato después, Bella rompió el silencio con su suave voz. "Lo siento por enojarme contigo. Es solo que… me gusta tener un amigo con el que pudo hablar sobre libros. Quiero decir, se que también puedo hablar contigo, pero es diferente cuando la persona esta tan cautivada con el tema como yo. Imagina si tu pudieras pasar un rato con Debussy y discutir sobre composiciones."

"Solo ten cuidado, Bella. Eso es todo lo que pido," conteste, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Te amo, y no quiero que algo, o alguien, te lastime."

"También te amo, hombre insanamente protector," se rió entre dientes, besando mi frente. Su risa se transformo en un grito y sus ojos cafés se ampliaron. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"No te muevas," le susurré. Esperamos en silencio por unos segundos, pero nada paso. "Debió haber sido mi mano o –"mi explicación fue cortada por el mismo sutil movimiento que pensé haber sentido antes.

"Edward, ¿sentiste eso?" preguntó Bella son un tono de asombro. Ella jadeó y después grito. "¡Paso de nuevo! ¡Justo ahora! Se que no imagine _eso_."

"No," me reí. "Definitivamente no es tu imaginación. Eso es nuestro bebé pateándote."

"Es tan débil," dijo, bajando la vista a su estomago y moviendo un poco la mano sobre el. "Hazlo de nuevo, bebé."

"No creo que pueda patear cuando lo pides," me reí, besando un lado de su cuello.

"¿Por favor, bebé? Patea para mami y papi," pidió Bella. Después de unos segundos, suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. "Supongo que ahora estará tímido por eso."

Me reí cuando lleve las manos a sus hombros y comencé a masajearlos. "Él pateará de nuevo. Dale algunas semanas más y serán mucho más pronunciadas. No tendremos ningún problema para saber cuando realmente lo sintamos."

"Tú libro dice que debemos contar sus patadas todos los días a la misma hora para asegurarnos de que esta bien. Se supone que debo estar acostada en mi espalda o de lado."

"Acuéstate de lado así puedo darte un masaje mientras esperas que las patadas comiencen."

Bella alejó el cabello de su cuello e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante. "¿Puedes masajear el lado derecho del cuello? Me ha estado molestando desde que me desperté en la mañana."

"Ahora que estas hablándome de nuevo, ¿crees que podemos discutir la situación de la casa?"

"Seguro," suspiró, relajándose bajo mi toque.

"Estaba pensando que como la cuna ya esta instalada en la habitación frente a nosotros, podemos esperar en conseguir la casa hasta que el bebé nazca. ¿Tal vez hasta que tenga tres o seis meses? Simplemente no he visto una casa que realmente nos guste y no quiero que compremos algo solo por que nos sentimos presionados. Y si esperamos, la casa de tus padres podría venderse y tendríamos ese dinero extra."

"Bueno… Por un lado, sería lindo tener a Esme y Carlisle cerca y algo de ayuda extra con el bebé. Por el otro, realmente no me gusta la idea de transformar su habitación en la del bebé. ¿Qué haremos con ella cuando nos mudemos?"

"Será su habitación cada vez que los visitemos. Y cada vez que mis padres cuiden al bebé por nosotros. Podemos llevarnos la cuna que compraste con nosotros y poner una cuna normal ahí para cada vez que se quede con sus abuelos."

Bella se irguió y giro la cabeza, besando mis labios. "Me gusta la idea."

"¿Entonces no te importa esperar?"

"Siempre y cuando a Esme y Carlisle no les importe, por mi esta bien."

"Hablaremos con ellos más tarde y lo averiguaremos." Mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo saque, viendo el nombre de Alice en la pantalla. "¿Si, Alice?"

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó. "El chico del cumpleaños esta listo para su pastel. Y James esta aquí."

"Estaremos ahí en un minuto," le dije. "Solo estábamos discutiendo algunas cosas."

"No le digas que el bebé se movió," susurro Bella. "Vamos a sorprenderla cuando regresemos."

Sonreí y asentí para Bella. "¿Algo más, Alice?"

"Nop. Solo date prisa," dijo Alice.

Guarde el teléfono y envolví a Bella con mis brazos. "Tu hermano esta listo para su pastel."

"Sin embargo, no quiero irme," suspiró, descansando su cabeza contra mi pecho. "Solo abrázame por unos minutos más."

"Ciertamente puedo hacer eso."

Bella cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa, inclinando un poco su rostro hacia el sol. Se veía divina con su cabello brillando a la luz del sol y sus manos descansando en su redondeado vientre.

"Te amo," susurré en su oído.

Su sonrisa creció. "Te amo más."

Unos minutos después, me encontré a mi mismo tratando de no reír para despertar a Bella. Se las había arreglado para dormirse en mis brazos e incluso ronco un poco. "Amor, tu hermano va a estar horriblemente decepcionado si te duermes en su cumpleaños. Además, no estas usando ningún protector solar así que no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre."

Estiró sus brazos y bostezo audiblemente. "Pero me gusta estar aquí, solo tu y yo."

"Regresaremos después de que la fiesta termine," le asegure.

"Bien," gimió. "Regresemos a la casa."

Nos pusimos de pie y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo caminando de regreso, solo sosteniendo nuestras manos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad. "Tenemos hoy el cumpleaños de Emmett y el de Alice el siguiente mes."

"Y tu cumpleaños el mes que sigue, y dos meses después de eso, nuestro bebé estará aquí con nosotros," agrego Bella, con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su estomago.

Entramos en la casa y Alice inmediatamente alejó a Bella de mí, subiendo las escaleras para que se cambiara.

Comencé a trabajar en el plan de Alice y camine hacia James. Él estaba de pie cerca de la puerta principal, sus ojos pegados a las escaleras por donde Alice y Bella se habían ido. Deje de lado la molestia que estaba sintiendo y le sonreí. "Hola, James. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir," le dije, tendiéndole mi mano.

Miro mi mano por una fracción de segundo antes de mirar las escaleras de nuevo. "¿Dónde esta Bella?"

"Esta con mi hermana. Regresara pronto," le dije.

"Eee," grito Lily cuando se topó con mis piernas.

Sonreí cuando me incline y la tome en brazos. "Hola, osita Lily," me reí, besando su mejilla.

La senté en el hueco que creaba mi brazo mientras ella me hablaba en su propio lenguaje. Las únicas palabras que entendía eran 'amor' y 'Eee'. De repente, se inclino hacia adelante y me dio un húmedo beso en la nariz. Me reí y ella también lo hizo conmigo.

"James, esta es mi sobrina, Lily. Ella es la hija del hermano de Bella, Emmett, y su esposa, Rose," le dije, señalándolos a los dos para él.

"¿_Ese_ es el hermano de Bella?" preguntó James, se puso blanco cuando vio a Emmett flexionar su brazo para Jasper. Parecía como si acabaran de terminar un juego y Emmett estuviera disfrutando de su victoria.

Mi parte más infantil ganó, disfrutando ver a James asustado. "Emmett, ven aquí un segundo. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas," le dije.

"Pa-pi," cantó Lily, saludándolo.

"¿Qué pasa, princesa?" pregunto Emmett, aplaudiendo con las manos y después tendiéndoselas a Lily.

Lily inclino todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, lanzándose a si misma a las grandes manos de Emmett. Él la levantó por encima de su cabeza, haciéndola reír, y luego la dejo a salvo en el hueco de su brazo, plantando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

"Emmett, él es uno de los estudiantes y amigo de Bella, James," los presente.

Emmett le tendió la mano y James la agarro tentativamente. Sonreí cuando los tendones de la muñeca y el brazo de Emmett se pusieron tensos, sabiendo que estaba apretando la mano de James lo más fuerte que podía. "James, gusto en conocerte," le dijo Emmett, haciendo que su voz sonara brusca. "Te daré la misma advertencia que le doy a cualquiera que este cerca de mi hermana… hazla llorar y desearas nunca haber nacido."

Emmett soltó rápidamente a James justo cuando Lily comenzó a caer en picada hacia mí. Emmett y yo nos reímos cuando la detuvimos de caer, y tome de nuevo en mis brazos a una risueña Lily.

"Osita Lily, ¿Qué les haces a tu papi y tu tío?"

Las cejas de Lily se fruncieron y dibujo sus labios en una determinada línea. Abrió su boca y prácticamente grito una palabra a mi madre. "Ma-gaw." **(N/T: como comprenderán, los intentos de hablar de Lily no los puedo traducir por que esas palabras ni siquiera existen en el ingles, aquí esta intentando decir 'abuela' que en ingles es 'grandma', se pronuncia así como se lee, tengo que explicar esto por que sino lo que dice Esme no tendría mucho sentido.) ** Lily inmediatamente se rió y comenzó a aplaudir, orgullosa de su logro.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Emmett, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Eso fue abuela al revés y en su idioma de bebé," mi madre se rió, tomando a Lily en sus brazos.

"Mamá, él es James," le dije. "James, ella es mi madre, Esme."

"Encantada de conocerte, James. Te ofrecería la mano, pero como puedes ver, tengo mis manos llenas," le dijo cuando Lily comenzó a reír en sus brazos.

"¡Edward!" grito Bella, sonando emocionada. "¡Mira lo que Alice me compro!"

Me gire para verla bajar el último escalón, sosteniéndose en el brazo de mi hermana. Bella todavía usaba los jeans que traía antes, pero ahora usaba una camiseta gris. Leí la impresión de la camiseta y comencé a reír mientras caminaba a ella.

"Muy apropiado," me reí, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor.

"También pensé eso," se rió, devolviéndome el abrazo.

"No me pude resistir," chilló Alice.

"Déjame ver," me pidió Emmett, tocando mi brazo.

Me moví a un lado, pero sin soltar a Bella – de todas formas ella no me soltó y yo estaba feliz por eso.

"'Propiedad de mi pequeño niño, XY'," leyó Emmett. "¿Qué es esa cosa de 'XY'? ¿Desde cuando eso es una medida?"

"Es la sigla de los cromosomas de un niño," Jasper se rió.

Alice se inclino y presiono su mejilla en el vientre de Bella. "No te preocupes, bebé. No todos somos tan tontos como tu tío Emmett."

"¿Oh, si?" dijo Emmett, alejando a Alice. Se puso en cuclillas para que su rostro quedara a la altura del estomago de mi esposa. "Pequeño niño, déjame ser el primero en advertirte… la duende es malvada. M – A – L – V – A – D – A. Recuerda eso."

"Dejen de decirle a mi bebé cosas el uno del otro," ordeno Bella, cubriendo su vientre con sus brazos. "Él puede escucharlos ahora que tengo veinte semanas."

"Lo sabemos," Emmett y Alice se rieron. "Solo estamos bromeando, Squirt," agrego Emmett.

"Con todo el líquido alrededor de él, no creo que pueda escuchar las palabras, solo tonos de voz," dijo James. "Aún cuando lo digan bien, no notará la diferencia. Y aún después de que el nazca, pasará casi un año antes de que realmente comience a entender el significado de las palabras."

"¿Tu sabes mucho sobre bebés por que…?" preguntó Rose, cruzando los brazos y mirando a James. Rose era la única que me creía sobre James y sus intenciones.

"Mi hermana esta embarazada y me hizo leer su libro de embarazo con ella," contesto James.

"¿Cuánto tiene?" pregunto Rose.

"Um… treinta y ocho semanas," le dijo.

"¿Y viajo a Minnesota en carro? ¿Esta loca?" pregunto Rose, alzando la voz ligeramente. "Esta demasiado cerca del parto como para tomar un largo viaje en carro."

"¿Dije viaje en carro? Quise decir vuelo. Volaron. Son solo un par de horas," dijo James.

"No podría haber volado," dijo Bella, sus cejas se fruncieron un poco, igual que sus labios. "Los doctores no te dejan subir a un avión con un embarazo tan avanzado. Los cambios de presión podrían adelantarte el parto."

"Bueno, consiguió una receta o algo así ya que solo se iba por un par de días," replicó James.

"Debería encontrar un nuevo doctor," dijo que mi padre, que acababa de llegar a la habitación. "Es extremadamente peligroso hacer ese tipo de cosas, tanto para el bebé como para la mamá."

James se encogió de hombros. "Lo hizo con su último hijo, por lo que no es gran cosa."

"Nunca mencionaste que ya tuviera un hijo," dijo Bella.

"Bueno, no… no lo hice." James subió sus gafas por su nariz, lucia nervioso – bueno, al menos así lucia para mí.

"¿Es un niño o niña? ¿Qué edad tiene él o ella?" preguntó Alice.

"No lo se," contesto James. "En ese entonces ella era muy joven, así que lo dio en adopción. Ahora que se caso, quería tener un bebé."

Emmett golpeo mi pie con el suyo y lo mire, sorprendido de encontrarlo en pleno enojo. "Creo que ahora es buen momento de comenzar la fiesta para el chico del cumpleaños. Si lo aburrimos más con platicas de bebés, será capaz de comenzar a hacer pucheros," anuncie.

"¡Pastel!" dijo Emmett, actuando alegre. "Vayamos a traerlo al comedor."

"Jazz, es mejor que me ayudes a evitar que se lo coma," me reí. Bese la sien de Bella y la solté, no estaba feliz por las líneas de su arrugada frente.

Tan pronto como estuvimos en la cocina con la puerta cerrada, Emmett dejo salir una letanía de malas palabras mientras paseaba por la cocina. Paro abruptamente y se quedo de pie tomando una profunda respiración. "Ese bastardo le esta mintiendo a mi hermana," gruñó en voz baja entre sus dientes apretados.

"No se si lo hace o no, pero desde algún tiempo he estado dudando si realmente tiene una hermana," le dije.

"Definitivamente estaba nervioso y asustado," dijo Jasper. "¿Vieron la forma en que sus ojos vagaban por la habitación?"

"Si, excepto cuando miraba a mi hermana con una ridícula mirada y todo," Emmett resopló.

"Al menos se que no estoy leyendo cosas que no son," les dije, sentándome en la mesa.

"Lo sentimos, amigo," dijo Emmett, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. "Debimos haberte dado el beneficio de la duda y haberle echado un vistazo a este payaso antes."

"Lo siento, Edward. Incluso Alice pensó que esta vez solo estabas reaccionando de más," me dijo Jasper.

"Lo se. Y se que es mi culpa que pensaran eso. Al menos ahora ven lo que yo veo," conteste.

"Bella sabe que algo esta mal. Eso es bueno," agrego Jasper.

"Si, pero él le dirá algo que lo explique como siempre lo hace," suspire. "Cosas como estas han estado pasando por el último mes. Casi lo descubro en una mentira, y entonces puso una excusa, y Bella me regaño por 'interrogarlo'."

"Bueno, esta feliz mierda del demonio termina aquí," Emmett gruñó. "Nadie se mete con mi hermana y su matrimonio y se sale con la suya."

"No puedes solo salir y golpearlo," dijo Jasper, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Emmett. "Eso va a requerir de delicadeza por nuestra parte. Bella quiere creer que este chico es de fiar así que vamos a tener que dejar que siga metiendo la pata en lo que dice hasta que ella lo vea por si misma."

"¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó Emmett.

"Alice tiene un plan," anuncie. Se miraron el uno al otro, intercambiando sonrisas, antes de sentarse en la mesa conmigo. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…"

_**N/A: ¡Uh. Oh! James tiene la atención de Emmett y eso no es algo bueno para ti, joven nerd. Esperemos que tenga algo de instinto de preservación por si mismo o que al menos pueda correr realmente rápido.**_

**La nota de arriba es una que puso la autora en el capitulo original, me gusto demasiado como para no ponerla xD**

**Por fin Edward consigue que le crean, James esta metiendo la pata cada vez más y Alice tiene un plan, ¿podría ser mejor? Jeje lo siento, no me gusta ver sufrir a Edward n.n**

**Aunque no quiera, Bella va a tener que abrir los ojos, pero aún así va a necesitar un pequeño empujón que le darán en el siguiente capitulo para que se de cuenta de lo que pasa, ¿Quién piensan que será la persona que le abra los ojos? :)**

**Annie: **valoro mucho que me des tu opinión, pero esta historia no es mía, yo solo la estoy traduciendo, así que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que ya esta escrito, si quieres leer una historia que no solo se centre en Edward y Bella puedes pasar por mi perfil, la traducción de "3 plus 3 equals 6" habla de las tres parejas, no solo de una, espero que te guste. ^^

**No estoy muy segura de cuando publicare el otro capitulo, pero será antes del jueves, espero que les haya gustado este.**

**Un beso**

**Moni. **


	23. Emmett's Party 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 23**

_Fiesta de Emmett Parte 2_

**Bella POV**

"¿Tu sabes mucho sobre bebés por que…?" pregunto Rose, sonando enojada. Ella parecía estar de acuerdo con la loca idea de Edward de que James estaba enamorado de mí.

James sonrió tímidamente cuando miro a mi cuñada. "Mi hermana esta embarazada y me hizo leer su libro de embarazo con ella."

"¿Cuánto tiene?" pregunto Rose.

"Um… treinta y ocho semanas," le dijo.

"¿Y viajo a Minnesota en carro? ¿Esta loca?" pregunto Rose, alzando la voz ligeramente. No me gustaba mucho esa idea. Si me hubiera enterado que estaba tan avanzada, le hubiera dicho a él lo peligroso que sería para su hermana. ". "Esta demasiado cerca del parto como para tomar un largo viaje en carro," Rose le dijo.

"¿Dije viaje en carro? Quise decir vuelo. Volaron. Son solo un par de horas," dijo James.

Eso no tenía sentido. Ningún doctor en su sano juicio dejaría que una mujer embarazada volara, sin importar que tan corto fuera el vuelo. "No podría haber volado," espeté, esperaba que James solo estuviera confundido por los nervios de estar rodeado de mi familia. "Los doctores no te dejan subir a un avión con un embarazo tan avanzado. Los cambios de presión podrían adelantarte el parto."

"Bueno, consiguió una receta o algo así ya que solo se iba por un par de días," replicó James.

"Debería encontrar un nuevo doctor," dijo Carlisle desde su lugar al lado de Esme. "Es extremadamente peligroso hacer ese tipo de cosas, tanto para el bebé como para la mamá."

"Lo hizo con su último hijo, por lo que no es gran cosa." Replicó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Por qué actuaba tan casual? Cuando me hablo sobre su hermana antes, sonó como si realmente estuviera involucrado en su vida y como si la cuidara mucho. ¿Cómo podía solo encogerse de hombros cuando hacía algo tan peligroso? ¿Y por que nunca había mencionado que ya tenía un sobrino o sobrina? Yo le había platicado de Lily cientos de veces. Así que decidí ver que diría. ""Nunca mencionaste que ya tuviera un hijo," le dije.

"Bueno, no… no lo hice." Movió sus pies y subió sus gafas por la nariz. ¿Por qué actuaba tan nervioso? No podía ser mi familia. Todos estaban actuando muy amables, incluso Edward.

"¿Es un niño o niña? ¿Qué edad tiene él o ella?" preguntó Alice.

"No lo se," contesto James. "En ese entonces ella era muy joven, así que lo dio en adopción. Ahora que se caso, quería tener un bebé."

No pude evitar que un ceño fruncido se instalara en mi rostro. Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué James no había mencionado esas cosas antes? ¿Estaba avergonzado del primer embarazo de su hermana? ¿O había sido por timidez por lo que mantuvo eso en secreto?

"Creo que ahora es buen momento de comenzar la fiesta para el chico del cumpleaños. Si lo aburrimos más con platicas de bebés, será capaz de comenzar a hacer pucheros," dijo Edward de repente.

"¡Pastel!" grito Emmett con emoción, haciéndome sonreír un poco. "Vayamos a traerlo al comedor."

"Jazz, es mejor que me ayudes a evitar que se lo coma," Edward se rió. Beso un lado de mi cabeza y entonces alejo sus brazos, caminando a la cocina con Emm y Jazz.

"Lo siento James, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué no habías mencionado estas cosas sobre tu hermana antes?" le pregunté.

Parpadeó un par de veces y entonces miro a Rose y Alice, y finalmente a mí. "Solo no salió el tema," contesto.

"Eso no es verdad, James," le dije. "Te pregunte si este era el primer embarazo de tu hermana y me dijiste que si."

"Bueno, lo es para ella. No le gusta pensar en el bebé que dio en adopción," dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Alice. "Es obvio que se preocupó por el bebé si decidió tenerlo y darlo en adopción. Ella debió querer darle una mejor vida."

"No lo se," dijo, sonaba a la defensiva. "Solo no le gusta."

Rose y Alice dieron un paso más cerca de mí y por una vez, no sentí que estaban reaccionando de más. Algo estaba muy mal aquí. "James, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo estas nervioso o hay algo más?" le pregunte.

"Si," contesto inmediatamente. "Tu esposo siempre trata de hacerme sentir como un intruso. Y tu hermano intento romper mi mano hace poco y amenazarme."

"De hecho, yo se que Edward te saludo con amabilidad y cortesía," dijo Rose. "Yo estaba cerca viendo que me hija caminaba hacia él."

"Y Emmett solo tiene una extraña manera de recibir a la gente," agregue. "Mi hermano es realmente dulce una vez lo conoces."

James sacudió la cabeza, subiendo sus gafas una vez más. "No viste la forma en que me estaban mirando."

"¿Y de que forma era, James?" pregunto Esme. "Debí haberme perdido de esa mirada ya que estaba de pie junto a ustedes tres."

"Bella, ¿Por qué tu familia me ataca?" me pregunto, mirándome con tristeza.

"No lo hacen," defendí. "Solo sienten curiosidad por el amigo que invite. ¿Por qué actúas como si te asustaran?"

"Por que me asustan," replicó. "Mira, esta fue una idea realmente mala. Creo que solo debería irme. Mi hermana no esta en casa, así que podre tener la casa para mi solo."

Suspire, no quería que el estuviera este sábado solo en su casa. Recordaba lo solitarios que eran mis días antes de que los amigos de Emmett entraran en mi vida, girando completamente mi mundo de cabeza y poniéndolo en la posición adecuada. Si ellos no hubieran decidido darme una oportunidad y conocerme, no tendría esta increíble familia o a mi maravilloso esposo. Y mirando a James, sentía que era mi oportunidad de regresar algo de este maravilloso Karma y hacer que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos.

"No, James, por favor quédate," le dije. "Lo siento por incomodarte con las preguntas. Realmente mi familia solo siente curiosidad. Y solo les sorprendió el que tu hermana viajara por que es peligroso."

"Mi hermana es terca y realmente no escucha a las personas. Mientras más le dices que no haga algo, más quiere hacerlo," dijo. "A veces me pongo un poco a la defensiva, y supongo que eso la mando por el camino equivocado."

Sonreí y palmee su hombro. "Esta bien. Se por mi misma lo que es ser un poco terca." Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, James estaba actuando raro. Solo tenía que asegurarme de que la línea de nuestra amistad estaba claramente dibujada… y tal vez un poco de distancia entre nosotros por un tiempo no nos vendría mal. No quería que James tuviera ideas erróneas de mí – yo solo estaba tratando de ser su amiga.

"Bee-bee," cantó Lily, extendiendo sus pequeñas manos a mí desde su lugar en los brazos de su abuelo.

Felizmente la cargue, abrazándola. "James, ¿ya conociste a Lily?"

"Si, lo hice. Es hermosa," dijo, extendiendo su mano a ella.

Lily gimió y pego más su cuerpo contra mí, alejándose de James.

"Esta bien, corazón," la arrullé. "James es un amigo de la tía Bella."

Lily solo hizo un ruido de descontento y giro su rostro lejos de James, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Supongo que hoy se siente tímida," dije. Pero no estaba tan segura sobre eso – nunca había visto a Lily rehuirle a cualquier persona.

Edward apareció y me envolvió en sus brazos desde atrás, descansando una de sus manos sobre nuestro bebé. "Unas semanas más y este vientre comenzara a estar demasiado grande para que puedas cargar a Lily," susurró.

"Eso es exactamente el porque ahora la cargo mucho," le dije, haciéndole cosquillas a Lily en la barbilla y consiguiendo que ella se riera.

"Ella ama a su Bee-bee y Eee," Rose se rió. "Y por que ustedes dos la quieren mucho, se que no se perderán la oportunidad de ser sus niñeros el viernes en la noche."

"¡Ooh, Edward! Tendremos a Lily para nosotros," dije, ya estaba emocionada pensando en las cosas que quería hacer con mi pequeña sobrina. "Rose, deja que también pase la noche con nosotros."

"No lo se, Squirt," dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Estas segura de que tienes la suficiente energía para eso? Lily esta en todo ahora que esta caminando."

"Ella esta embarazada, no invalida," saltó James.

"Gracias, James," me reí. "Pero así son las bromas de Emm. No significa nada."

"¿Por qué no vamos todos al comedor antes de que se incendie por las velas en el pastel de Emmett?" sugirió Edward.

"Lily, ¿vas a ayudar a papá a que apague las velas?" le pregunte, caminando con Edward hacia el comedor.

"Tienes que soplar muy fuerte," le dijo Edward, tomando su manita y besando la parte posterior de la misma. "¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?"

"Muéstrale, Edward. Probablemente no recuerda de su cumpleaños," le dije.

Edward tomo a Lily en sus brazos y señalo el pastel. "Solo abre tu boca y haz esto." Demostró para ella, soplando ligeramente el cabello de su frente.

Lily se rió y golpeo con su mano donde le había dado el aliento de Edward. Ella le sonrió y sopló de regreso, dejándole saliva de bebé en la mejilla y nariz.

"Que bueno que cerraste los ojos," me reí, picándole con el dedo en su costado.

"Tu le enseñas la próxima vez," dijo, sonriendo mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de su camisa.

"De ninguna manera. Tu eres el Tutor-boy," le dije.

"Dame a mi niña," pidió Emmett, manteniendo sus brazos abiertos. Edward se rió cuando le paso a Lily.

"Bella, saque la silla para ti," dijo James, de pie detrás de la silla que estaba a mi lado.

"Gracias, James," conteste. "Pero me voy a sentar con Edward." Apenas había dicho las palabras antes de que Edward tirara de mí y me sentara en su regazo. Golpee juguetonamente su pecho y después lo bese demostrándole que no estaba molesta. "Te amo."

"Te amo más," susurró contra mi cuello, depositando unos suaves besos de boca abierta ahí.

"Ustedes dos, compórtense," se río Alice.

"Hush, duende," bromeé, sonriéndole a ella mientras envolvía los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor.

"Todos los ojos en mí por favor," anuncio Emmett, sosteniendo a Lily en sus brazos, los dos de frente al pastel. "Squirt, ¿harías los honores?"

Asentí con una gran sonrisa y la habitación se quedo en silencio. Tome una profunda respiración y canté suavemente para mi hermano. "Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños, querido Emmett. Te amamos."

El ruido en la sala estalló de repente, con vítores y aplausos. Edward beso mi mejilla y susurró en mi oído. "Tienes una voz de ángel, amor. Me alegro de que pudieras cantar para él."

"Era una canción corta," me encogí de hombros.

"Gracias, Squirt," me dijo Emmett, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

"De nada, hermano oso," conteste, devolviéndole el beso.

"No sabía que podías cantar así," dijo James, sonando asombrado.

Me reí cuando me gire en el regazo de Edward para ver a James. "Mi familia piensa que hago un buen trabajo. Últimamente no me siento como si tuviera el aliento suficiente para hacerlo, por lo que simplemente no se me ocurrió mencionarlo."

"Hablando de mencionar," chilló Alice, golpeando el tenedor contra su vaso. "Emm, no quiero robarte el ser el centro de atención, pero realmente no puedo esperar hasta mi cumpleaños el próximo mes para mencionarlo."

"Robalo, duende. No me importa compartir," le dijo Emmett, sonriéndole.

"Eso es solo por que tienes tu pastel enfrente de ti," Jasper se rió.

"No importan los detalles, Jazz," contesto Emmett, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Cuáles son tus noticias, Alice?" preguntó Esme.

"Mamá, papá, espero que estén tan emocionados por esto como lo estamos Jazz y yo. Desde luego, no queremos que ustedes chicos se sientan abrumados o algo," dijo Alice, pasando de un pie a otro.

"¿Conseguiste otro ascenso?" le pregunto Carlisle a Jasper.

"¡Oh, no! No me digas que conseguiste uno y se van a tener que mudar lejos," lloró Esme, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

"No, no," dijo Alice, sacudiendo la mano. "No es nada como eso. Es solo que… bueno..."

"Alice, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan nerviosa?" se rió Jasper. "Has estado practicando como decirles durante los últimos tres días."

"Es mucha presión anunciar algo como esto, Jasper Hale. Me gustaría ver que haces un mejor trabajo con esto," se quejó Alice, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Los ojos de Rose debieron haber visto lo mismo que los míos por que gritamos al mismo tiempo. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Dos meses," se rió Alice, levantando dos dedos.

"Una pista para el resto de nosotros," demando Emmett.

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó aún más. "Estoy embarazada."

Edward me puso de pie y todos rodeamos a Alice y Jasper, abrazándolos y felicitándolos.

"¿Cómo lo supieron?" pregunto Alice, mirando entre Rose y yo.

Rose se encogió de hombros y sonrió con maldad. "Tus pechos crecieron, duende."

"Lo que ella dijo," me reí.

"¡Lo se!" grito Alice. "Es muy emocionante. Y por supuesto, significa que necesito _todo_nuevo, así que hay muchas compras en nuestro futuro inmediato."

"Y por nuestro quieres decir…" me quede callada, esperando estar equivocada.

Alice se señalo a si misma, Esme, Rose y finalmente a mí. "_Nuestro_."

"Ves, Alice, estabas nerviosa por nada," dijo Rose, abrazándola. "Ya estabas embarazada y solo no lo sabías."

"Lo se," Alice se rió. "¡Es increíble! Bueno, Jasper no esta muy encantado con la rapidez con que cambian mis emociones, pero lo esta intentando."

"¿Ya comenzaron los antojos? ¿Qué hay de las nauseas?" le pregunte.

"Hasta ahora no hay nauseas," contesto.

"Tienes suerte pequeña duende," le dije, golpeando juguetonamente su brazo.

"Y no he tenido muchos antojos, solo deseo comer cosas raras," Alice se rió. "Como el mes pasado cuando te pedí la mitad de tu salado pretzel lleno de mostaza en el salón."

"Abuela de tres," suspiro Esme, envolviendo sus brazos en Alice. "Estamos verdaderamente bendecidos."

"¿Estas feliz, mamá?" pregunto Alice, mirando a su mamá con ojos llorosos.

"Estoy emocionada, mi encantadora hija," le aseguro Esme, besando su mejilla.

"¿Puedo tener mi turno?" pregunto Edward, mostrando su sonrisa torcida y sus hoyuelos. Él abrió sus brazos para su hermana y Alice comenzó a llorar cuando la abrazo. "Recuerdo esta etapa," bromeo, sonriéndole.

Alice sollozó y después de río. "Perdón."

Edward alejo sus lágrimas, todavía sonriéndole. "Felicidades, Ali."

Viéndolos a ellos dos juntos hizo que Rose y yo también lloráramos. Emmett y Lily le dieron un gran abrazo a Rose, mientras Jasper ponía sus brazos a mi alrededor, dejándome llorar en su hombro.

"Nunca antes mi casa había estado con tanto llanto," se rió Carlisle.

"Nunca antes habías tenido a cuatro madres aquí," Esme sollozó, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo. "Nuestros bebés crecieron y ahora están teniendo sus propios bebés."

"Esto es una fiesta, no una sesión de llanto," anuncio Emmett. "Déjenme tener algo de mi pastel. El chocolate hará que las bellas damas se animen."

Todos nos reímos de él, separándonos el uno del otro y tomando asiento de nuevo. Me senté de nuevo en el regazo de Edward, queriendo estar cerca de él. El espacio entre nosotros las últimas dos semanas había sido casi insoportable, pero necesitaba hacerlo entender que estaba mal sobre James. Y después de lo que hablamos esta tarde, sabía que Edward mantendría su palabra y le daría una oportunidad a James, era todo lo que pedía para comenzar. Mientras que todavía consideraba a Edward mi mejor amigo, había algunas cosas que el no entendía y no podía hablar sobre eso con él. No a menos que yo quisiera escuchar su respuesta de 'es por el bebé'.

"Bella, ¿quieres algo de pastel?" me pregunto James, ofreciéndome un plato.

"Lo tengo, amigo," dijo Emmett, ofreciéndome otro plato. "A ella le gustan más las flores. Es la única razón por la que dejo que las pongan en mi pastel."

"Gracias, Emm," le dije, tomando el plato que me ofrecía. "Y gracias, James," agregue.

Los labios de Edward se transformaron en una sonrisa cuando sostuvo el plato para mí. "¿Lo compartirías conmigo?"

"Creo que podría hacerlo," le dije, cortando un pedazo con mi tenedor.

"¿Por favor?" rogó, sacando el labio inferior y poniendo una mirada triste.

"Oh, bien," suspire, pretendiendo que estaba molesta. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en mi cara fácilmente me delataba. Levante el tenedor para que Edward probara un poco y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo aleje y me reí. "No va a ser tan fácil, Tutor-boy."

Él hizo un mohín de verdad, así que fui linda y le di un pedazo. Un poco de betún quedo en su labio – pudo haber sido un poco a propósito, pero no se lo dije – así que fui lo suficientemente amable para besarlo y así quitárselo.

"Sin acciones de monos enfrente de la osita Lily," dijo Emmett, sacudiendo un dedo hacia nosotros.

"Ella no nos esta poniendo atención," le dije. "Sus ojos están pegados a su tío Jasper y el pedazo de pastel con el que la alimenta."

"Podría haber estado viendo," agrego Emmett.

"Pero no lo estaba," le dije, sacándole la lengua a mi hermano.

"Come tu pastel y quédate en silencio, Squirt," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

Después de que todos terminamos de comer una rebanada del pastel de Emmett – Alice había disfrutado de repetir plato – nos separamos en diferentes direcciones. Rose subió las escaleras para poner a Lily a dormir su siesta, mientras Alice y Esme subieron para ver los artículos para bebés que Esme aún guardaba. Emmett, Edward y Jasper estaban en la cocina lavando los trastes, y Carlisle se desapareció en su estudio. James me siguió dentro de la sala, todavía se sentía demasiado tímido para ir con los hombres.

Me senté en el sofá de dos plazas y puse mi pie en la mesita de centro, gruñendo un poco por el cambio de la presión. Me quite los tenis y luego moví mis pies con calcetines, feliz de estar descansando.

James se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y tomo mi pie, masajeando la planta para mí. "Mi hermana me hace hacer esto para ella al menos dos veces al día," me dijo.

Aleje mi pie, dándole una amistosa sonrisa a pesar de que sentí más como si lo hubiera pateado. "Edward disfruta haciendo eso para mí," le dije.

"Oh, bien. Solo trataba de ayudar," contesto James, frunciendo el ceño mientras subías las gafas por su nariz.

"Squirt, dile a tu esposo que Disturbed es la mejor banda de rock alternativo de todos los tiempo," el grito de Emmett salió de la cocina.

"Díselo tú," grite de regreso, riéndome un poco. Emmett, Edward y Jasper apenas podían estar juntos poco tiempo sin encontrar algo con que discutir, y hoy, estaba agradecida por la interrupción.

"¿Por qué te dice así?" pregunto James.

"Es el apodo que me dio cuando apenas era una niña," le explique. "Probablemente siempre me dirá así."

"Es bastante despectivo," dijo James.

"Solo si lo utiliza de mala manera, lo cual no hace," replique.

"Parece como si los hombres de tu familia te trataran como si todavía fueras una niña y no una adulta como ellos," continuó.

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso," argumente, mi temperamento comenzaba a elevarse un poco. Tome una profunda respiración, tratando de ser consiente de mi presión sanguínea. "Creo que ellos me tratan como alguien a quien quieren mucho y es su forma de protegerme."

"Bella," dijo James, tomando mi mano.

No me gustaba su tono o la manera en que tomaba mi mano. "¿James?"

"Se que el tiempo se me esta terminando. Es mucho más fácil para ti ser tu misma lejos de todos ellos. Realmente debería esperar hasta que estemos solos en la escuela el lunes, pero lo que necesito decirte no lo puedo postergar más tiempo."

"James, suelta mi mano."

Él la apretó más en lugar de soltarla. "Bella, déjame ayudarte. Déjame amarte. Puedo alejarte de todos ellos para que puedas ser tu misma y seas realmente feliz. No tienes por que soportar que todos ellos te digan que hacer, que comer, o cuando hacerlo. Y puedo criar a este bebé contigo. Lo voy a tratar como mi propio hijo y todo lo demás."

"James, detente ahí. Amo a mi esposo y a mi familia. No se como, pero tienes una idea errónea de ellos, por que nunca he querido dejarlos y soy realmente feliz con ellos."

"¿Cómo puede ser posible que _él_ te haga feliz? ¡Él no se da cuenta de lo capaz que eres! Él te detiene con su bárbaro comportamiento, Bella. Él siempre intenta decirte que hacer."

"¡Y Edward usualmente tiene la razón!" grite, finalmente alejando mi mano de James. Iba a tener que ofrecerle muchas disculpas a mi esposo antes de que este día terminara, pero justo ahora no podía pensar en eso. No, justo ahora, tenía que aplastar una mosca. "James, es momento que te vayas."

"Realmente no quieres decir eso."

"Lo hago. Vete ahora, James. No me hagas que llame a Emmett o Edward."

"Realmente no lo amas. No puedes," aseguro James, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca podrías amar a alguien tan controlador."

Edward era un montón de cosas, pero controlador no era una de ellas. Si, era protector, pero tenía más que ver conmigo necesitando esa protección que con su forma de ser. Trate de mantener mi temperamento, no sabia si estaba más enojada con James por tener una idea errónea o conmigo por no darme cuenta.

"¿Recuerdas el día que me resbale y caí, cuando me atrapaste?" pregunte. "Eso nunca hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a Edward y esperado a que él fuera por mí. Caminando con Edward, habría visto el parche de hielo y me hubiera sacado del camino, o me hubiera sostenido con fuerza suficiente para no perder el equilibrio. No importa que tan torpe pueda ser, Edward siempre intenta asegurarse de que no caigo. Es sólo cuando me voy sola y soy terca que algo pasa." Mientras más hablaba, más verdaderas sonaban las palabras y se hundían profundamente en mi corazón. "Edward no es controlador, James. Él esta enamorado de mí y se niega a correr el riesgo de perderme. Ahora, realmente creo que deberías irte." Me levante y camine a las escaleras, necesitaba encontrar a Alice y Rose antes de hablar con Edward.

"Bella, puedo amarte mejor de lo que él lo hace," dijo James, su voz me detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

Tome una profunda respiración y comencé a subir, sin tener la paciencia de contestar a su declaración sin gritarle al idiota. Necesitaba hablar con mis hermanas y conseguir un poco de claridad en la situación. Entonces, tendría que hablar con Edward. Una vez hecho eso, _nosotros_ tendríamos que sentarnos con James y limpiar este feo desastre.

Seguí el sonido de las risas y encontré a Esme, Alice y Rose sentadas en el piso, y mirando el libro de bebé de Alice.

"Realmente deberías dejar que tu cabello creciera, Alice," le dijo Rose. "Te ves adorable con esas largas coletas de rizos."

"Estaba cansada de que los chicos pusieran pegamento en mi cabello así que hice a mi mamá que me llevara a la peluquería para que lo cortaran," dijo Alice.

"Lloré," Esme se rió. "Todos esos hermosos rizos se fueron en cuestión de unos cortes."

"¿Por qué luces tan deprimida?" me pregunto Rose, palmeando el lugar a su lado. Ella y Esme tomaron mis manos, ayudándome a sentar.

"Estoy en un gran problema," suspire, descansando mi cabeza en el hombro de Rose.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Alice, sosteniendo una de mis manos.

"Básicamente, solo pedía alejarme de mi esposo y mi familia para vivir mi verdadera vida con James. Aparentemente, yo no parecía feliz y Edward es bárbaro," explique. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca la enormidad de lo mal que había juzgado las cosas me golpeo, seguido por lágrimas y sollozos.

Rose, Esme y Alice encontraron la manera de abrazarme todas al mismo tiempo mientras intentaban consolarme, diciéndome que no era mi culpa. ¿Pero como no podía serlo? Quería un amigo fuera de mi familia así que ignore todo lo que no quería ver. Y ahora que mis ojos estaban abiertos, podía ver todas las formas en que el comportamiento de James debió haberme advertido. Había un montón de respuestas extrañas y preguntas sin respuesta.

"Se que es estúpido," solloce, limpiando mis lágrimas con la palma de mi mano. "Ahora ni siquiera se por que, pero quería un amigo aparte de ustedes, chicas. Era tonto querer eso por que nadie me entiende mejor que todos ustedes."

"Puede que tenga algo que ver con la forma en que te tratábamos," dijo Rose, acomodando algo de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. "Estoy segura de que era lindo tener a alguien tratándote como una persona normal en lugar de una frágil mujer embarazada."

Asentí con la cabeza, sollozando una vez más. "Eso era lindo." Y entonces pensé en Edward y en lo enojada que había estado con él y comencé a llorar de nuevo. "Fui tan mala con Edward. Nunca le creí."

"Cálmate, Bella. Todo va a estar bien," me aseguro Esme.

"Él va a estar muy molesto," solloce.

"No, corazón," dijo Alice, usando una toallita para limpiar mi cara. No tenía ni idea de donde la había sacado, pero la tela fría se sintió maravillosa en mi piel sobrecalentada. "Yo tampoco le creía a Edward en esta ocasión," continuó. "Y él solo va a estar molesto de que tú estés molesta. Él intentaba detener esto antes de que llegara a este punto para que tu no te sintieras culpable de los sentimientos fuera de lugar de James."

"¡Woah!" Emmett se rió, entrando en la habitación. "¿Es otra de sus cosas de llanto inducido por las hormonas?"

"No, es que tu pequeña hermana esta herida y tus bromas no son divertidas," espetó Rose.

"¿Bella?" pregunto Emmett, arrodillándose a mi lado. "¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te duele?"

"Son solo sus sentimientos," dijo Esme, acariciándome el brazo. "Estará bien una vez se tranquilice."

"¿Quieres que traiga a Eddie?" pregunto Emmett, acariciando mi cabello con su gran mano.

Asentí y cerré los ojos, apoyándome en Rose cuando las lágrimas comenzaron una vez más.

Emmett presiono sus labios en mi frente. "Regresare, Squirt. Solo relájate con Rosie."

"Las hormonas del embarazo apestan," anuncio ruidosamente Alice. Algo sobre la forma en que lo dijo me hizo reír y abrí mis ojos para verla. "No te ofendas, Bella, pero de verdad no quiero llorar tanto como tú," continuó. "Los ojos hinchados nunca han ido bien conmigo."

Me reí de nuevo y quitándole la toallita me limpie el rostro. "Mantente haciendo bromas, duende," sorbí. "Y entonces, cuando desarrolles las nauseas matutinas, conocerás la maldición como yo lo hice."

"Vamos a pararte," dijo Rose. "De esa forma, cuando Edward llegue, podrán subir a su habitación y platicar."

"Lo siento. Arruine la fiesta de Emmett," suspire, Rose y Esme me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

Rose se encogió de hombros. "Tuvo pastel. Él estará bien."

"Y solo tendremos que considerar esto como un intermedio," dijo Alice. "Habla con mi hermano y después nos reunimos todos en la sala."

"¿Hablarme sobre que?" pregunto una voz de terciopelo desde detrás de nosotras.

Me gire y le sonreí solo para ver que su sonrisa se transformaba en una mirada de preocupación. Rápidamente cruzo la corta distancia entre nosotros y me tomo en sus brazos. "¿Qué esta mal, Bella? Luces como si hubieras llorado."

"¿Emm no te lo dijo?" susurré.

"No. Solo me dijo que querías que subiera," contesto Edward.

"Llévala a su habitación," le dijo Alice. "Estaremos abajo para cuando estén listos de unirse a nosotros otra vez."

Cada mujer de mi familia beso mi mejilla mientras salían, susurrándome palabras para darme valor. Les sonreí, sabiendo que tenía suerte por tener este maravilloso sistema de soporte.

Edward y yo subimos las escaleras a nuestra habitación, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Mientras más cerca estábamos de la puerta de nuestra habitación, más molesta me sentía y era más difícil no llorar. Era lo suficientemente difícil sin añadirle un desastre de sollozos en la parte superior de las cosas. Solo podía esperar que Edward estuviera dispuesto a escuchar y entender – algo que yo no había podido hacer por él.

**UFAS! POR FIN! Okey, al fin Bella abrió los ojos, el siguiente capitulo va a ser un poco melancólico, se los advierto. **

**Bien, aquí se terminan las actualizaciones diarias, o casi, voy a empezar a actualizar esta historia cada 3 o 4 días, o al menos tanto como me permita la escuela, mañana regreso (después de una semana de vacaciones por la nieve xD) así que el capitulo 24 estará para el jueves.**

**Por favor, díganme que les pareció, de verdad me gustaría saber mucho su opinión de este capitulo, este y el siguiente en particular. **

**Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarme.**

**Si no han leido el mi nueva traduccion, el OS, les recomiendo que pasen, esta muy lindo.**

**Un beso **

**Moni.**


	24. Making Up LMN

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 24**

_Componiéndolo_

**Bella POV (Lemmon)**

Edward me sentó en el sofá y después se sentó junto a mí, sosteniendo mis manos. "Dime por que estas molesta, amor." Sus cariñosas palabras y su tranquilo comportamiento solo me hicieron sentir como la más grande idiota por la manera en que actúe con él.

"Lo siento," lloré, cayendo dentro de su pecho e intentando esconderme ahí.

"Tranquila, Bella," dijo suavemente, pasando sus manos por mi cabello y mi brazo. "Lo que sea que este mal, lo arreglaremos juntos. Solo tranquilízate para que puedas hablarme sobre eso."

Todavía tenía en mis manos la toalla que Alice me había dado, así que la use para secar mi cara lo mejor que podía – la pobre toallita se había empapado con mis lágrimas. Tome un tembloroso suspiro y me forcé a mi misma a encontrarme con esos ojos verdes. "Yo estaba mal… sobre James… sobre todo," le dije, pausando para respirar y evitar el llanto.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Edward, moviéndome para poder estar en su regazo y en sus brazos.

Solo la forma en que lo dijo, me dejo saber que realmente había estado preocupado por este momento exacto y no eran celos lo que había estado sintiendo. Eso _no_ ayudo a mi estado emocional y tuve que morder mi labio para evitar llorar – me sentía horrible.

"Por favor, Bella. Dímelo," me pidió, meciéndome ligeramente.

"Quería que te dejara por él. Pensaba que tú y los otros me trataban como a una niña y me alejaban de ser feliz. Edward, no se por que pensó eso. Nunca he dicho nada como eso sobre ti, o cualquiera en nuestra familia. Sin importar que tan molesta estuviera contigo."

"Creo que James se convenció a si mismo que tú no eras feliz para justificar el perseguirte."

"Tú tenías razón y ahora me siento horrible y no se que hacer con nada de eso," le dije rápidamente, esperando que decirlo rápido haría que de alguna manera lo lastimara menos.

"Si esto te ayuda en algo, no quiero tener razón. No quiero que estés así de herida, Bella."

"Y esa es la peor parte de todo," lloré, girando mi cabeza a su camiseta. En esta ocasión, nada pudo detener las lágrimas y sollozos y solo me quedaba esperar hasta que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro.

Edward continuó meciéndome mientras tarareaba mi nana una y otra vez. Realmente nunca me tranquilice – fue solo como una especie de entumecimiento. Un minuto, estaba llorando y mojando la camiseta de Edward, y al siguiente, estaba apoyada en él y mirando por la ventana. Me quedé así durante tanto tiempo que pude ver el sol esconderse detrás de los árboles y las estrellas aparecer sobre nosotros.

Cerré los ojos solo por un segundo y cuando los abrí, estaba sola en la cama. La habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz que salía por la puerta del baño. Sabía por el silencio que Edward no estaba en nuestra habitación.

Me quite las cobijas de encima, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que solo vestía la camiseta que me había dado Alice y mis calcetines. Edward debió haberme desvestido para estar más cómoda; tenía que haberme dejado sentir físicamente tan horrible como lo estaba emocionalmente. Me lo merecía.

Pensando de regreso en los pasados meses, pude ver mucho más fácil lo que había pasado. Este último año, había visto a James en su lugar a una milla de distancia. Todas esas rarezas que había anudado a su timidez habían sido enormes banderas rojas ondeando al viento. Pero me había distraído por todas las cosas que estaban pasando y buscaba tan fuertemente un signo de normalidad que me había cegado.

Yo solía ser independiente e intuitiva, y llena de energía. Ahora, había vivido más o menos el mismo día una y otra vez. Me levantaba temprano, revisaba mi pulso y presión, tomaba un saludable desayuno en el que tenía muy poco que decir, iba al trabajo, salía a almorzar, regresaba al trabajo, regresaba a casa del trabajo, revisaba mi pulso y presión una vez más, tomaba la cena en la que tampoco tenía nada que decir, y antes de que pudiera hacer lo que quería, ya estaba dormida. Sabía que esas cosas eran importantes y que eran por el bebé, pero me sentía como si desde que este embarazo había empezado, yo había dejado de existir. Ya no era Bella. Solo era la incubadora para el bebé. Y sabía que era absurdo sentirme de esa manera, así que no moleste a nadie diciéndole eso – especialmente no después de que intente con Edward un par de veces solo para escuchar 'es por el bebé'. Así que me pegue a la normalidad que era el estar cerca de James y en ese par de horas era cuando pretendía ser mi vieja yo… Y había sido absurdamente egoísta en mis acciones.

No quería pasar más tiempo revolcándome en mi miseria. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer – como arreglar mi estúpido comportamiento con mi esposo. Me metí en el armario y saque un par de pantalones de pijama. Brevemente pensé en ir al baño para cepillarme el cabello, pero decidí no hacerlo – tuve la sensación de que mirarme en mi nido de pájaro me haría llorar otra vez.

Cuidadosamente baje las escaleras, escuchando los sonidos en la casa. Fácilmente pude escuchar la explosiva risa de Emmett, y también las risas de Lily, mucho más suaves. Llegue a la parte baja de los escalones y me reí de la imagen frente a mí.

Edward estaba acostado sobre el suelo con Lily sentada en su pecho. Ella tenía un cojín en sus manos y estaba golpeándolo con el en la cara y se reía tan fuerte que tenía la cara roja. Emmett y Jasper estaban a los lados de Edward, animando a Lily para que siguiera pegando a Edward. Y mi Edward era el mejor tío del mundo, pretendiendo que estaba terriblemente asustado de la pequeña niña de cabello rizado sobre él.

"Dobla más el codo," le indicó Jasper.

"Levanta el cojín hasta arriba antes de que lo estrelles en él," la alentó Emmett.

"¡Oh, no!" Edward gritó a través de su risa. "Ella va a pegarme de nuevo. Emmett, ayúdame. Tío Jazz, no la dejes golpearme de nuevo."

"Dale, Lily," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Justo en medio de esa gran frente," agrego Emmett.

Lily se rió felizmente mientras de nuevo golpeaba a Edward.

"Han estado haciendo eso por veinte minutos," anuncio Alice, apareciendo a mi lado.

"Ya paso su hora de dormir, pero no tengo el corazón para detenerlos," Rose se rió entre dientes, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Él se ve tan feliz," dije, mi voz vacilaba mientras luchaba por detener las lágrimas. "Después de todo lo que le hice pasar, ¿Cómo puede ser feliz?"

"Tonta Bella," Alice suspiró, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. "Tú aún estas aquí con él, todavía completamente enamorada de él. ¿Cómo podría no ser feliz?"

"¿Mamá?" gritó Lily, girando sobre Edward y golpeando su barbilla con su pequeño pie.

"Oh, y después de haberlo golpeado, lo patea," Emmett se rió entre dientes, ayudando a Lily pararse de Edward. Una vez estuvo de pie, corrió hacia su madre, riendo cuando Rose la cargo y la abrazo con fuerza.

"¿Mi pequeña bebé finalmente esta lista para ir a la cama?" preguntó Rose, su frente presionada contra la de Lily.

"¿Libro?" preguntó Lily.

"No lo se," respondió Rose. "Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a papi."

"¿Papi?" llamó Lily, abriendo y cerrando una mano hacia Emmett.

"Tiempo de cama para la princesa," dijo Emmett, levantándose del piso. "Jasper, me debes veinte. Edward, gracias por dejar que mi bebé pateara tu trasero."

"No hay problema," Edward se rió. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y con humor, y sus hoyuelos eran claramente visibles en su sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la habitación e inmediatamente se puso de pie, caminando hacia mí.

Aspiré su esencia profundamente cuando me abrazó, dejando pequeños besos en mi mejilla. "Te amo," susurré.

"También te amo." Se alejó sólo lo suficiente para inclinar mi cabeza hacia él. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"No realmente."

"¿Puedo traerte algo de comer? ¿O al menos para beber? Con mucho gusto saldría si no tenemos aquí lo que quieres."

"¿Podemos ir juntos? De repente se me antojaron unas papas de McDonald's," le dije, esperando que me dejara comerlas esta vez sin quejarse.

"Oh, una hamburguesa de queso suena realmente _rico_ justo ahora," dijo Alice. "Hermanito, por favor tráeme una hamburguesa de queso," le rogó, poniendo un pequeño puchero. "Y un helado con chocolate encima."

"Seguro, Ali," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Jasper, ¿quieres algo?"

Jasper inclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y nos miro. "Una hamburguesa de un cuarto de libra."

"Será mejor que traigan un Big Mac para Emmett y una ensalada de pollo para Rose," agrego Alice. "Ellos van a tener hambre una vez terminen de dormir a Lily."

"Toda esa asombrosa energía y sin embargo no sabías que estabas embarazada," me reí entre dientes.

"Lo se," Alice se rió. "Me tiene al límite, pero no me puedo quejar. Este bebé fue una gran sorpresa," dijo, mirando su estomago.

Edward tomó mi mano y caminamos a la puerta frontal. "Regresaremos pronto."

"Asegúrate de que tu celular esta prendido. Puede que te llame y reorganice mi orden," grito Alice cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

"Ella va a ser todo un horror," me reí. "Solo piensa en lo mal que la llevaste conmigo. Pobre Jasper, va a arrancarse su rubio cabello antes de que esto termine."

"Lo dudo. Él siempre parece encontrar la manera de tranquilizarla, sin importar la situación." Edward abrió la puerta para mí y se aseguró de que yo estaba bien. Por primera vez en semanas, se sentía como algo que él quería hacer por mí, no algo que tenía que hacer.

Hablamos sobre Alice y Jasper, y su bebé todo el camino en carro, ninguno de nosotros queríamos que James apareciera. Pero sabía tendríamos que hablar sobre eso antes de que la noche terminara.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de café en la sala, intercambiando comida e historias. Emmett nos platico sobre sus intentos de aprender a poner un pañal usando una muñeca, mientras que Rose nos decía lo divertido que era verlo usar todo el paquete de pañales antes de ponerlo bien. Para vengarse de ella, a Emmett se le escapo que una vez Rose se había reído tanto que se hizo pipi en los pantalones. Aparentemente, durante los últimos meses del embarazo el bebé tiende a sentarse en la vejiga, haciendo posible que si la pobre mujer embarazada se ríe muy fuerte se haga pipi. Así que para vengarse de él, Rose lo golpeó en la cabeza y nos dijo que él había tratado de probar la leche materna en el café y lo había vomitado. Todas esas eran cosas que yo podía haber echo si no lo supiera de mi hermano y mi cuñada.

Para la historia de Alice, nos conto a todos sus desgarradores intentos de quedar embarazada – amablemente dejando de lado los detalles subidos de tono que ninguno de nosotros quería saber. Los comentarios anteriores de Rose sobre que Alice estaba preocupada tenían más sentido ahora, y entendí por que en ese momento Alice no había confiado en mí.

"Alice, me emociona el que estemos embarazadas juntas. ¿No sería genial si Rose también lo estuviera?" le pregunté.

"No," Rose se rió entre dientes. "No lo sería. Amo a mi pequeña bebé hasta la muerte, pero no estoy lista para un segundo."

"Eso es cierto," acordó Emmett. "Pero tan pronto como Lily llegue a los cuatro, voy a intentar por el niño."

"Eso es tan machista como tú," Alice se rió, lanzando una papa a Emmett. "Vas a tener una hermosa niña que va a lucir igual que tú y todavía vas a querer el niño."

"Quiero continuar el apellido Swan," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Y no me importa si tengo diez niños, nunca podrían remplazar a mi princesa."

"¿Qué vas a hacer si al final terminas con dos princesas?" preguntó Jasper, sonriendo un poco.

"Rezar," respondió Emmett inmediatamente. Todos nos reímos de la expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Jasper? ¿Niño o niña?" le pregunté.

Jasper levanto la mano de Alice y se la besó dulcemente. "Bueno, definitivamente me gustaría uno o dos de cada uno. Pero para el primer bebé, creo que un niño sería lindo. Él podría cuidar a su pequeña hermana cuando crezca."

"Justo como tu me cuidabas a mí," dijo Rosalie, sonriéndole a su hermano. "Aún cuando técnicamente yo era mayor."

"Veinte segundos. Gran diferencia," contesto Jasper, agitando una mano en el aire.

"No olviden que la hermana mayor también puede cuidar del hermano pequeño," dijo Alice. "¿Cierto, Edward?"

"Cierto, Ali," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Solo asegúrense de que la hija cuida bien de los juguetes de su hermano."

Alice le sacó la lengua a Edward y él hizo lo mismo, haciendo que todos nos riéramos de nuevo.

Rose suspiró cuando bajo la vista a su reloj. "Esto ha sido divertido, pero si Alice realmente quiere llevarnos de compras a primera hora de la mañana, necesito mi sueño de belleza."

"Tú siempre luces bella," le dijo Emmett, besando su mejilla.

Rose sonrió y le palmeo un lado de la cara. "Te amo, gran oso."

"También te amo," contesto Emmett, sonriendo felizmente. Y entonces el dulce momento se convirtió en un momento al puro estilo Emmett cuando él se puso en pie y arrojó a Rose por encima de su hombro, subiendo las escaleras con ella.

Una vez Alice y yo dejamos de reírnos, nos abrazamos el uno al otro como despedida de buenas noches y Jasper subió las escaleras con ella hacia su habitación.

Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás para limpiar la sala. "¿Por qué no descansas en el sofá mientras yo limpio esto?" sugirió.

"¿Estas seguro? No me importa ayudar," le dije.

"Realmente me gustaría si solo descansaras," dijo, sus ojos verde rogándome que cediera.

Sonreí y bese rápidamente sus labios. "Bien." Me ayudo a levantarme y entonces me recosté en el sofá, cubriéndome con la manta que Esme siempre tenía en el respaldo. "Alice parece realmente feliz," mencione, solo quería oír su voz un poco más.

"Lo esta," acordó. "Estoy feliz de que sus sueños se estén convirtiendo en realidad. No tengo dudas de que será una gran mamá."

"¿Tendrá Alice algún problema? Ya sabes, tu madre los tuvo."

"No hay manera de saberlo. Con suerte, tendrá un embarazo fácil, al igual que Rose. Y aún si pasa por algunos problemas aquí o allá, no va a dejar que la derrumben mucho tiempo. Alice siempre ha sido capaz de adaptarse a nuevas situaciones con una envidiable cantidad de determinación y serenidad."

"¿Crees que ella pueda compartir algo de eso conmigo?" me reí, en parte solo bromeaba. Teniendo un poco de eso, me agradaba pensar que lo de James nunca hubiera sucedido.

Edward resopló un poco y una sonrisa destello, asomando un poco sus hoyuelos. "Ahora regreso. Voy a tirar estas cosas lejos de la cocina."

Cuando regreso unos minutos después, tenía una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire y una mano detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunté, riéndome un poco.

"Haciéndote sonreír," dijo, inclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá. Inclinó un poco más la cabeza y me beso.

Me reí y presione un dedo contra uno de sus hoyuelos. "¿Qué hay detrás de tu espalda que te tiene hecho todo sonrisas?"

"Algo para ti."

"¿Para mi?"

"Si." Extendió su brazo hacia adelante y me dio una flor de lavanda. "Esme las ha estado plantando en secreto. Dijo que la esencia podría ser tranquilizante para ti y te ayudaría a dormir un poco mejor cuando tu vientre crezca más y comience a ser difícil para ti estar cómoda."

"Entre ustedes dos realmente están pensando en todo," musité, tomando la flor que me ofrecía. Respire el suave aroma de la flor y sonreí. "Es un aroma muy lindo."

"Subamos las escaleras y veamos si funciona."

"¿No morirá si no la ponemos en agua?" le pregunté cuando me ayudó a levantarme del sofá.

"Podemos usar el vaso que tenemos en el baño hasta mañana en la mañana," respondió. "Le diré a Esme que encuentre un pequeño florero. Estoy seguro que en algún lugar de la casa hay uno."

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Edward me quito la flor, entrando en el baño para ponerla en agua. Me deshice de mis pantalones y subí a la cama, acomodándome contra las almohadas.

Edward regreso y puso el vaso en mi mesita de noche, asegurándose de ponerlo lejos de la alarma, así no lo tiraría accidentalmente cuando sonara el reloj. Me sonrió y entonces desapareció dentro del armario para cambiarse para la cama.

Tan pronto como estuvo en la cama, me acerque y envolví mi brazo a su alrededor. "Te amo."

"También te amo, Bella," suspiró, poniendo su brazo sobre mi cintura y acercándome un poco más. "Muchísimo."

Tome una profunda respiración y comencé la conversación que habíamos estado evitando. "Realmente lo siento, Edward. Debí haber intentado escuchar lo que estabas diciendo y no ignorarte solo por que quería que James fuera mi amigo."

"No fue tu culpa, amor. Fue mía."

Aleje mi cabeza para poder ver su rostro. "¿Cómo puede ser posible que sea tu culpa? Tú intentaste decírmelo."

"No debí ser sobreprotector desde el momento en que me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Si hubiera actuado diferente, hubiera sido más fácil para ti creerme."

"Y si yo hubiera intentado reconocer como este embarazo estaba cambiando _tú_ vida, hubiera sido capaz de entenderte y creerte. ¡Pero no! Solo estaba pensando en todas las formas en que hacía mi vida más diferente y difícil. Fui muy egoísta. Y por lo tanto, sigue siendo mi culpa."

Enterró su rostro en mi cabello y suspiró profundamente. "¿Podemos no preocuparnos sobre culpas? ¿Podemos estar solo felices de que terminamos el día sin más complicaciones?"

"Si," susurre, no confiando en mi misma para hablar más fuerte. Estaba segura de que mi voz se quebraría por lo horrible que me estaba sintiendo otra vez. Esto había lastimado muchísimo a Edward y él todavía quería culparse por eso… _por mí_.

"Bella, si te pregunto algo, ¿me dirías la verdad? ¿Aún si eso me lastima?"

"Contestare cualquier pregunta que me hagas, pero espero que sepas que yo nunca podría herirte."

Estuvo en silencio por un minuto antes de contestar. "Se que no sería tu intención si lo hicieras."

Comenzaba a sentirme un poco asustada por su pregunta, me preguntaba si yo _podría _hacerle más daño. Pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que mi miedo. "¿Cuál es tu pregunta, Edward?"

"Se que últimamente no habías estado muy feliz conmigo…" Se detuvo y cuando hablo de nuevo, pude escuchar todas las emociones que estaba intentando esconder. "Bella, ¿te aleje? ¿Sientes algo por James?"

Tome su rostro en mis manos, quería ver esos ojos verdes para que viera la sinceridad de mi respuesta. "No, Edward. Ni si quiera por un solo momento. Sin importar que tan molesta estuviera contigo, todavía te amaba con todo mi corazón. Siempre te amaré de esa manera por que tú eres mío para siempre. Me lo prometiste." Sostuve su mirada acuosa cuando me incline y presione tiernamente mis labios contra los suyos. Todavía sin romper mi contacto visual con él, susurré una promesa que salía directamente de mi corazón. "Te amo y solo a ti, Edward. Eso nunca va a cambiar. Sin importar cuanta gente coquetee conmigo o quiera algo más de mí, y sin importar cuán enojada me hagas estar, eso nunca cambiará."

Sonrió justo cuando una solitaria lágrima salía de sus tristes ojos verdes. Me incline y con un beso la alejé, odiándome a mi misma por haber herido tanto a este hermoso hombre. Sin importar lo que hiciera por el resto de mi vida, me pregunte si realmente podría arreglar esto con él. Sabía que él no quería culparme y sabía que el me diría que no tenía nada que compensar, pero mi corazón decía otra cosa. Todo lo que él siempre ha querido es amarme y hacerme feliz, protegerme… Y yo había ignorado todo eso, eligiendo creer en su lugar que solo estaba celoso por que yo me quería sentir normal y James me hacia sentir de esa manera.

Yo no merecía a este maravilloso hombre acostado conmigo – ni en lo más mínimo. Pero él me quería y yo quería que él fuera feliz, así que iba a hacer todo lo posible para ganarme el amor que el libremente me daba. Besé cada uno de sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas, y finalmente sus labios, moviéndome lenta y cuidadosamente. Estaba preocupada de que él estuviera tan herido para permitir esto y me detuviera – pero necesitaba que sintiera lo mucho que lo amaba. Aún cuando estaba tratando de merecerlo, estaba siendo egoísta.

Tome el dobladillo de su camiseta, pero sus manos detuvieron gentilmente a las mías, envolviéndose a su alrededor y llevándolas a sus labios para besarlas. "Ha sido un largo día y necesitas dormir," susurró. "Alice va a querer estar temprano en la carretera."

"Por favor, Edward," le rogué, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos. "Por favor, déjame amarte."

"Ya lo haces," se rió entre dientes, acomodando la cobija a nuestro alrededor.

Hice lo mejor que pude para detenerlas, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos una vez más.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" preguntó, levantando mi rostro hacia él.

"Por que me siento horrible," lloré. "Siento haberte herido tanto que justo ahora tú no me deseas."

"Isabella," suspiró, alejando mis lágrimas con sus dedos. "A veces eres tan tonta. Por supuesto que te deseo. Yo _siempre_ te deseo. Pero tuviste un día muy duro, _y _largo, y necesitas dormir."

"No," argumenté, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Te necesito _a ti_."

Me dio una tierna sonrisa, pero solo me hizo sentir peor. Mis labios temblaron y me tragué otro sollozo, no quería que sintiera que mis lágrimas eran su culpa – todo era mi culpa.

Sus labios encontraron los míos y entonces susurró, "Bien."

"¿Bien?" sollocé, aún cuando estaba besándolo de nuevo.

"Bien," confirmó, sonriendo mientras besaba mi húmeda mejilla. "Te amo, Bella Cullen. Te amaré todos los días para siempre."

"Todo lo que dijiste… igual para ti, Tutor-boy," conteste, finalmente podía regresarle la sonrisa.

Empuje un poco su hombro y el obedeció, recostándose sobre su espalda. Él se aferro a mi cadera y brazo cuando me moví para sentarme en sus piernas para alcanzar todos mis lugares favoritos para besarlo. Comencé en su cuello, dándole unos cuantos besos sencillos para hacerle cosquillas y que quisiera más.

Sus largos brazos le hacían fácil la tarea de subir y bajar las manos por mi espalda y luche por ignorar eso y concentrarme en él. Decidí que necesitaba una distracción y cambie mis suaves besos por unos de boca abierta, chupando ligeramente su cuello en cada beso. Sus manos se ahuecaron en mi cara suavemente, me daba la impresión de que él sentía como si fuera una frágil pieza de cristal. Finalmente entendí que no era por que no creyera en mí o en mi fuerza; era por que él me amaba tanto que no podía pensar en que algo me lastimara, mucho menos si él era la causa.

Edward subió mi rostro y me besó, derramando su amor y pasión en ese beso – solo podía esperar que él sintiera lo mismo de mí. Envolvió sus brazos en mi espalda y se sentó un poco, abriendo su boca y dejado que su respiración se filtrara en mí. "Respira, Bella. Si no puedes recordar el respirar, tendremos que detenernos."

"Lo intento," le dije honestamente. "Es solo que te necesito mucho."

"Y me tendrás. Cálmate y relájate." Me besó cautelosamente, checando por si podía comportarme y escuchar; quería tanto esto que no podía pensar en nada más.

Sus manos de deslizaron debajo de mi camiseta y lentamente se dirigieron a mi espalda, masajeando cada musculo que tocaba en su camino. En el momento en que llegaron al borde de mi camiseta, yo estaba completamente relajada en sus brazos, feliz de dejar que él lo controlara.

Tomo mi camiseta con sus manos y la sacó por mi cabeza, arrojándola a un lado – sabía que el se aseguraría de que me la pusiera de regreso antes de dejarme dormir. Él siempre se preocupaba sobre que no me diera frío en la noche, desde el momento en que me encontró sentada en el piso y helada.

Él nos movió para que yo quedara descansando contra las almohadas mientras sus manos y labios trazaban las curvas de mi estomago. Presione mi mano contra su mejilla, queriendo que regresara esos maravillosos labios a los míos. Sonrío e hizo justo lo que quería, como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Cada toque, cada suave caricia, y cada tierno beso fue lento y amoroso entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos se disculpaban de maneras que las palabras nunca podrían. Esto no era solo tener sexo; esto era una completa reafirmación de nuestro amor el uno por el otro, y nuestra promesa de siempre pertenecerle al otro.

Nunca debería haber tenido una colosal confusión para recordar cada simple razón por que amaba a Edward. Siempre me había prometido no tomarlo a él, o a nuestra familia, por garantizados, sabiendo lo que era estar sola, pero de todas maneras lo había hecho. Nuestra vida era tan maravillosa y la mayoría de los días libres de problemas que yo me había sentido complacida, asumiendo que siempre sería así de maravilloso. Estaba determinada en nunca dejar que eso pasara de nuevo.

Lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa desapareció y Edward se deslizo dentro de mí con tanta ternura y cuidado. ¿Cómo podía un hombre emitir tanto amor y comprensión? Busqué en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes, brillando por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por nuestra habitación, pero no pude encontrar una respuesta.

Él quito el cabello de mi rostro y sabía que sus palabras susurradas eran la perfecta respuesta para mi pregunta anterior. "Eres tan hermosa, y te amo muchísimo. Mi hermosa Bella por siempre."

Para el momento en que nuestras dulces caricias terminaron, apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. Edward me puso la camiseta y me abrazo a él, besando ligeramente la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras tarareaba mi nana. En esta ocasión, estaba segura de que lo habíamos arreglado y la pelea entre nosotros era cosa del pasado. Eventualmente tendríamos que sentarnos a hablar con James y resolver todo esto, pero por ahora, estaba contenta solo concentrándome en el presente. Había unos fuertes, maravillosos, y protectores brazos abrazándome y calentándome – justo ahora esa parecía ser la cosa más importante.

**¿Podría Edward ser más perfecto? Después de todo lo que paso él estaba feliz por que Bella aún lo amaba :) … debo admitir que me partió el corazón la parte donde él derraman una lágrima, casi pude sentir que yo también lo hacia T.T **

**No he podido contestar los reviews que me dejan, con la escuela apenas me dio tiempo de traducir, eso sin tomar en cuenta que todavía me falta el capitulo de "3P3E6", pero quiero agradecerles por todas sus lindas palabras. **

**Gracias a las que acaban de incorporarse a la traducción, a las que siempre me dejan sus comentarios, a las que lo hacen por primera vez, a las que me agradecen, que realmente no tiene por que hacerlo, a las que tenia un tiempo sin ver por aquí xD, a las que en las ultimas dos semanas me preguntaron por mi salud y a las que me desearon suerte en la escuela. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Un enorme beso y un abrazo para todas. =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que me dejen saber su opinión.**

**Moni.**


	25. Moment of Calm

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 25**

_Un Momento de Calma_

**Edward POV**

Pase una buena parte de la noche solo viendo a Bella. Se había dormido justo después de que hicimos el amor y apenas se había movido desde entonces. La forma en que la luna creaba sombras en su rostro y cabello hacían parecer como si tuviera su propio resplandor. O tal vez era solo la pacifica sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mientras dormía.

Estaba aliviado de que finalmente entendiera las cosas sobre James, pero yo no podía soportar lo mucho que la había lastimado. Obviamente Bella había sentido un tipo de conexión con James y trato de ser su amiga, no quería que él estuviera solo. Él tomo ventaja de eso, tratando de hacerlo algo más de lo que era – estaba extremadamente aliviado de saber que solo había sido de su parte. Y ahora que Bella lo sabía, no era como si ella pudiera poner espacio entre ellos para lidiar con esta confusión ya que James era su estudiante y tenía clase con ella tres veces a la semana. No, tendríamos que sentarnos con él y encontrar la manera de manejar esto.

El gran plan de Alice de dejar a James ser él mismo ni siquiera tuvo que ser puesto en marcha ya que él solo había ido y le había hecho sus repentinas confesiones a Bella. Tenía la sensación de que había algo más en lo que ella me estaba diciendo, pero también podía ver que ella no estaba lista para discutirlo. Conociéndola, probablemente era un tonto intento de protegerme a mí y mis sentimientos.

Con un último beso en su suave mejilla, me acosté y cerré los ojos. Hubo una sensación de aleteo contra la mano que estaba descansando en su estomago y sonreí. "También es tiempo para que duermas, pequeño," susurré. Cerré mis ojos y por primera vez en semanas, pude dormirme inmediatamente.

El sonido de una guitarra poco a poco me fue despertando. Abrí los ojos, y me encontré a Bella con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la cama con su guitarra en su regazo y su pie oculto en algún lugar dentro de mis pantalones de franela del pijama. Me imagine que se había puesto mis pantalones para poder bajar y conseguir su guitarra, y me pregunte cuanto tiempo llevaría despierta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunté, sonriéndole.

Ella me dio una gran sonrisa. "Hola, dormilón."

Me gire y mire el reloj, sorprendido de ver que eran las nueve y media. "No puedo creer que Alice no haya venido con la primera luz," me reí entre dientes, mirando de regreso a mi hermosa esposa.

"Lo intento," Bella se encogió de hombros, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus dedos que rasgueaban las cuerdas de la guitarra.

"¿Qué canción estas tocando? No suena familiar."

"Eso es por que es country," Bella se rió entre dientes. "Ha sido interpretada por algunas personas, pero a mi me gusta más la versión de Alison Krauss."

"¿La tienes en tu iPod para poder escucharla?"

Bella levanto un poco su cabeza, mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas, cuando puso sus manos sobre las cuerdas para detener la vibración. "De hecho, pensé que podría cantarla para ti."

"¿Te sientes _así_ de bien?" le pregunté, moviéndome para quedar sentado contra nuestras almohadas.

"Si. ¿Te gustaría oírla?"

"Sabes lo mucho que amo tu voz."

Ella sonrió y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Sus ojos regresaron a sus dedos y tomo una profunda respiración antes de que su suave voz llenara nuestra habitación.

_Es increíble como puedes hablar directo a mi corazón_

_Sin decir una palabra puedes iluminar la oscuridad_

_Por mucho que yo pueda nunca podre explicar_

_Lo que oigo cuando no dices nada_

_La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas_

_Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que nunca me dejarás_

_El toque de tu mano me dice que me atraparás si alguna vez caigo_

_Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada en absoluto_

Sus dedos continuaban moviendo las cuerdas mientras tomaba unas cuantas respiraciones más, preparándose a si misma para continuar con la canción.

_A lo largo de todo el día puedo escuchar gente hablando en voz alta_

_Pero cuando me abrazas tú ahogas a la multitud_

_El viejo Sr. Webster nunca podría definir_

_Lo que se ha dicho entre tu corazón y el mío_

_La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas_

_Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que nunca me dejarás_

_El toque de tu mano me dice que me atraparás si alguna vez caigo_

_Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada en absoluto_

Se veía tan hermosa mientras se concentraba en sus manos, asegurándose de presionar cada nota correctamente. De repente levanto su cabeza para mirarme, congelándome completamente con sus amorosos ojos cafés.

_La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas_

_Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que nunca me dejarás_

_El toque de tu mano me dice que me atraparás si alguna vez caigo_

_Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada en absoluto_

Levantó las manos, dejando que la última nota se esfumara en el aire. Abrí mis brazos para ella y sonrió, inmediatamente puso la guitarra a su lado y gateo por la cama. La abrace tan fuerte como me atrevía y besé cada parte de su cara que pude alcanzar.

"¿Entonces te gusto?" se rió, tratando de regresarme los besos.

"Me encanto."

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos, sus ojos cafés vagando por toda mi cara. "Lo siento. Sé que eso no es suficiente, pero espero que me dejes componer esto para ti y ganar tu perdón. Sé que no lo merezco, pero te necesito mucho Edward. Necesito que siempre estés conmigo, asegurándote de que no caigo cuando soy torpe o soy inconsciente."

"Tú todavía no entiendes," musité, alejando su desordenado cabello de su rostro. "Nunca estuve molesto contigo, no realmente, estaba agravado de que no podía hacer que me creyeras, pero esto nunca se trató de alejarte de James. Era sobre que estuvieras consciente de sus sentimientos así tu no tendrías que terminar su amistad y sentirte culpable, lo que estas haciendo justo ahora."

"Te daba por sentado y lo siento por eso, Edward. Nunca quise hacerte eso a ti. Siempre me he sentido con mucha suerte por tenerte, y yo sé que tu me diste esta maravillosa que vida que pocas personas alguna vez han experimentado… es solo que… Bueno, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron mucho y muy rápido una vez nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada. Parecía que no podía estar cómoda por la forma en que tú constantemente estabas intentando hacer cosas por mí en lugar de dejarme hacerlas por mi misma. Yo siempre he sido independiente y más después de que mis padres murieron. Y créeme, sé lo tonto y estúpido que suena ahora… Pero en el momento…" sacudió la cabeza, por una vez perdiendo las palabras. "Solo era más fácil creer que tu estabas celoso a que James quisiera de mí algo más que una amistad. Tal vez fácil no es la palabra," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo.

"Tenías a alguien haciéndote sentir como si todavía fueras independiente y capaz, a diferencia de tu familia que solo estaban vigilando tu dieta, y tu peso, y tu presión."

"Si," suspiró, trazando las líneas de mi palma con sus dedos. "Parece estúpido ahora, especialmente por que se que esas cosas tienen que estar vigiladas para asegurarnos de que nuestro bebé esta saludable. Era lindo pretender que estaba perfectamente bien, aunque fuera solo por un par de horas al día."

"¿Y si dedicamos una cierta cantidad de tiempo al día para manejar todas las cosas medicas y las cosas que encuentras molestas sobre tu embarazo? De esa forma, eres libre el resto del día para pretender que no hay nada irregular en ti."

"¿No deberías decirme que crezca y aprenda a lidiar con eso por que _hay_ algo irregular en mi?"

"No. Si pasas cada minuto de tu embarazo pensando en las cosas que podrían salir mal, te convertirías en mí. No creo que podamos manejar más de una verruga de preocupación."

Bella sonrió y puso nuestras manos en su estomago. "¿Y que si nuestro pequeño saca eso de su papi?"

"Entonces tendremos que enseñarle a ser más como su mami. Se un planificador y no un aprensivo."

Alice decidió irrumpir en nuestra habitación en ese momento. "Hora de salir de la cama, gente perezosa. ¡Tenemos _mucho___que hacer hoy!"

"Bajaremos en un rato más, Alice," le dijo Bella.

Alice tomo la esquina de nuestra cobija, y la detuve rápidamente. "No te sugiero que hagas eso," le dije, alejando su mano.

"¡Asco!" exclamó Alice, su pequeña nariz arrugándose en disgusto.

Bella comenzó a reír cuando se apoderó de la cobija en sus manos. "Mejor corre, duende. Saldré de la cama por tus ordenes y eso requiere que yo quite esta cobija que esta cubriendo estratégicamente a tu hermano."

"Intenten estar listos en una hora," dijo Alice cuando salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Bella me sonrió, sus ojos cafés brillaban llenos de amor y felicidad. "Desearía haberme dado cuenta hace algunos años de que eso era todo lo que se necesitaba."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta seguido por la voz de mi padre. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Seguro," conteste. Nuestra habitación esta convirtiéndose rápidamente en una puerta giratoria por los miembros de la familia.

Mi padre camino dentro y sonrió a Bella. "Buenos días, cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Bien, supongo."

"Esperaba que no te molestara que checara tu presión tan temprano," le dijo, entrando con su maletín. "Sé que Alice planea tenerte fuera la mayor parte del día."

"No, probablemente es una buena idea," acordó Bella.

Mi padre se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras ella subía la manga de su camiseta. Él saco el familiar brazalete negro y lo puso en la parte superior del brazo de Bella. También le tomo la muñeca entre los dedos, contando su pulso mientras disminuía la presión de la bomba y la presión de brazalete. Espere ansioso por los resultados, esperando que la montaña rusa de emociones de la noche pasada no hubiera afectado mucho su salud.

Eventualmente mi padre sonrió, soltando su muñeca y quitando el brazalete. "Todo parece bien, Bella. Tu pulso y presión están en los rangos normales esta mañana."

"Gracias, Carlisle," contestó Bella, inclinándose y besando le mejilla de mi padre.

Mi padre le sonrió y palmeo su pierna. "Es un placer, Bella."

"Gracias, papá," le dije cuando se levantaba para irse. Él asintió y después se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Momento de vestirnos para nuestro largo día," suspiró Bella, moviendo sus piernas al borde de la cama y levantándose lentamente.

Ella desapareció dentro de nuestro armario y la seguí. A lo mejor también me vestiría para mi día – iba a salir con los chicos y Lily. Emmett ofreció que nosotros tres podíamos cuidarla para que Rose y las chicas tuvieran una experiencia de compras libre de bebé.

Me puse unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra mientras Bella se vestía con una camiseta blanca, un par de overoles morados de pana, y un suéter blanco. Junto su corto cabello en una cola de caballo y anuncio orgullosamente que estaba lista. "¿Qué piensas, Tutor-boy?"

Sonreí y me puse de rodillas, presionando mis labios en su pronunciado vientre. "Pienso que luces como la futura madre más sexy en todo el mundo."

"Muy lindo, Edward Anthony," se rió entre dientes, empujándome. Se giro hacia el espejo, mirando de nuevo su ropa.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que eres la más linda, Bella Cullen," le dije, me puse de pie y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Me gusta esto," dijo, balanceándose en mis brazos y moviendo sus manos sobre la ropa. "Me hace parecer mucho más grande y redonda."

"Y sin embargo, en un principio estabas preocupada por que tu vientre iba a crecer," bromeé, besando su cuello.

"Te voy a extrañar hoy."

"También te extrañare. Llámame tanto como quieras, ¿bien?"

Se giro en mis brazos y me sonrió. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por amarme."

"Bella, honestamente ha sido todo un placer desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti." Cuidadosamente le di la vuelta y la puse de frente a la puerta del baño. "Estaré más que feliz de continuar con esto cuando regreses a casa, pero por ahora, necesitamos darte algo de almorzar y ponerte en camino."

"Todavía no tengo hambre," dijo cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

"¿Y alguna tostada con jugo?"

"Eso suena bien, con jalea de fresa. Pero prefiero leche caliente."

"¿Estas segura de que estas bien?" le pregunté, suprimiendo la necesidad de tocar su frente.

"Estoy físicamente bien. Solo necesito un pequeño consuelo emocional y leche caliente siempre me recuerda cuando me sentaba en la mesa con mi mamá. Ella solía beber eso en las noches durante el invierno."

"Entiendes que no estoy molesto contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Pero tienes que entender que estoy molesta conmigo misma y va a tomarme algo de tiempo lidiar con eso."

"Estoy aquí para ti, Bella. Solo dime lo que necesitas," le dije, apretando ligeramente su mano.

"¡Cuidado! Aquí viene la caliente mamá," Emmett bramó cuando llegamos a lo último de las escaleras y entramos en la sala.

Jasper se metió los dedos en la boca y le silbó a Bella, mientras que Alice y Rose le aplaudieron.

"Deténganse, chicos," dijo Bella, tratando de no reírse de sus payasadas mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"Ve Alice, te _estas_ pegando en ella," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Nunca podría haber juntado cosas para hacer ese impresionante conjunto cuando la conocimos."

"Otra vez, ¿Por qué quiero ir de compras?" preguntó Bella, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

"¡Eso es, mamá! Saca ese vientre de bebé," bromeó Emmett, sonriendo a Bella.

Bella suspiro y rodo los ojos. "¿Podemos por favor desayunar antes de que a mi loco hermano se le ocurran más burlas relacionadas con el embarazo?"

"Todos nosotros que no somos personas perezosas, ya desayunamos," gorjeó Alice.

"Estoy embarazada. Lidia con eso," le dijo Bella, sacándole la lengua a mi hermana cuando paso a su lado caminando a la cocina.

"Bella despertó luchadora," Rose se rió entre dientes.

Me reí cuando fui detrás de Bella, pero Emmett tomo mi brazo. "¿Realmente esta bien o todavía esta molesta por lo de ayer?" preguntó.

"Creo que es un poco de los dos," contesté.

"Oh, Edward, estas levantado. ¿También Bella esta despierta?" preguntó mi madre, bajando las escaleras.

"Esta en la cocina, mamá," le dije.

"¿Quiere que le prepare algo? No me importaría," ofreció mi madre.

"No. Solo leche caliente y una tostada esta mañana," le respondí.

"Pobre querida," mi madre suspiró. "Su estomago probablemente esta tan pesado como su corazón. Es una pena."

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a este chico? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan ridículo con mi hermana en lugar de solo ser su amigo?" preguntó Emmett.

"Bella dijo que él era penosamente tímido y no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermana. Tal vez la idea de tener una familia instantánea con Bella le atraía," dijo Jasper. "Y puedes apostar que Bella fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo que hizo el intento de ser su amiga. Él simplemente confundió _compasión _con _atracción_."

"No hay nada simple sobre lo mal que Bella se siente ahora," señaló Alice. "¿Qué podemos hacer para animarla?"

"Desafortunadamente, nada," le dije. "Solo necesita tiempo para procesar esto y manejar la culpa que esta sintiendo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con James?" preguntó Rose.

"Todavía no lo se. Definitivamente vamos a tener que sentarnos con él y hablar esto. Él tiene que entender que malinterpretó sus intenciones, y me gustaría asegurarme de que no intentara nada para tratar que la despidan. En el extremo opuesto de eso, odiaría verlo dejar la clase. Es demasiado tarde en el semestre para que pueda ser justificado, tendría que sacar una 'F', y Bella se sentiría aún peor si eso pasa."

"Deberías llamar a Jack y hablar frente a frente, Edward," sugirió mi padre, entrando en la conversación. "Solo en caso de que James presente algo contra Bella."

"Probablemente es una inteligente idea," estuve de acuerdo. "Hablaré con Bella sobre eso."

"¿Sobre que?" preguntó Bella, mirándome sobre el borde de su taza. Me reí del bigote de leche que estaba encima de su labio superior. Se dio cuenta de inmediato por que me reía y me frunció el ceño. "Muérdeme, Cullen."

"Ahora eso es Bella pura," dijo Emmett a través de su risa. "Es lindo tenerte de vuelta, Squirt. Empezaba a preocuparme de que estuvieras pasándole todo tu sarcasmo y defensa a tu bebé."

Bella se adelantó y golpeo a Emmett en el hombro. "Cállate, Emm."

"Ooh, estoy asustado de la pequeña mujer embarazada," dijo, agitando las manos frente a su rostro.

"Deberías estar más asustado de su muy asustador esposo," le dije, poniéndome delante de ella y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Él agotó su paciencia para las personas que molestan a su esposa."

"Esta bien, Edward. Eso fue una payasada y yo respeto eso," asintió Emmett. "Lo siento, Squirt. A veces olvido cuando dejar de bromear. No quise decir nada como eso."

Bella envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, apretándose contra mí y yo le sonreí.

"Se que por eso nos burlamos mucho de ti, Edward, pero te ves un poco caliente cuando estas enojado y asustas," bromeó Rose, guiñándole a Bella.

"¡Ew!" gritó Alice, escondiéndose detrás de sus manos. "No digan cosas como esa cuando estoy en la habitación."

"Pensé que podías manejar eso," bromeó Bella, mirando a mi hermana.

"Bueno, no puedo hoy, así que por favor no lo hagan de nuevo," Alice resopló. "Además, se supone que ustedes dos deberían estar comiendo para poder irnos."

"Vamos, amor," me reí, llevando a Bella hacia la cocina. "Vamos por nuestro desayuno antes de que Alice decida irse sin ti."

"Entonces, ¿de que estaban hablando?" preguntó Bella cuando llenaba su taza con leche.

"Mi papá sugirió hablar con Dean Wilson sobre nuestra situación con James solo en caso de que él decida presentar algo contra ti."

Bella frunció el ceño, poniendo su taza en el microondas. "Realmente espero que no haga algo como eso. Me siento horrible por el malentendido, pero pase la mayor parte de la mañana pensando sobre todo lo que paso y realmente no veo donde hice algo que le diera la impresión de que quería algo más que una amistad."

"Está mal," me encogí de hombros. "A veces las personas hacen cosas que no harían si se tomaran el tiempo para pensarlo racionalmente."

"¿Podemos hablar de esto después?" preguntó cuando sonó el microondas. "De verdad no quiero discutir sobre él justo antes de irme."

"Esta bien, amor," le dije, tomando el pan del tostador. "¿Hoy quieres solo un poco de jalea o mucha?"

"Solo un poco."

Prepare su tostada y entonces la deje sobre la mesa. "Me voy a preparar unos huevos revueltos por si cambias de idea."

"Gracias, pero de verdad no quiero más que esto," dijo, frunciendo el ceño en su taza.

"Sabes que no tienes que ir de compras si no te sientes bien para eso," mencioné.

"De hecho quiero ir. Quiero ver que se va a comprar Alice para ella. Y estaba leyendo que si tengo una de esas almohadas cómodas, me ayudarán a dormir más fácil sobre mi costado."

"¿Una almohada cómoda?"

"Si," contestó, mordiendo una esquina de su tostada. "Es de esos cojines con forma de 'u' y tiene una curva que se dobla sobre tu vientre. Las hacen en diferentes medidas así que puedes conseguir una que se amolde a tu estomago o una que vaya a tu alrededor para que te sientas cómodo. Por eso, la almohada cómoda."

"Ah," conteste, tratando de no reír.

Bella solo encogió sus hombros para mí, y continuó comiendo su tostada.

"¿Aún no terminan?" preguntó Alice, de pie en la puerta con las manos en sus caderas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nop," Bella se rió entre dientes. "Van a tener que esperar un poco más."

"Estas siendo lenta a propósito, ¿no?" señaló Alice.

"Esa es una brillante deducción, Watson," Bella se rió.

"Tu _estas_ luchadora esta mañana. ¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Alice, sentándose frente a Bella. "Huelo huevos revueltos."

"Eso fue completamente al azar," Bella se rió entre dientes.

"De repente ni nariz reconoce _todo_," replicó Alice.

"Bienvenida al embarazo," bufó Bella. "Solo espera hasta que intentes entrar a la estética y tu estomago haga un raro rasguear, se enrolla como si estuvieras en una montaña de torsión."

"Fácilmente resuelto," dijo Alice. "Tapones para la nariz."

Bella y yo nos miramos en uno al otro antes de reírnos de mi hermana – realmente era de especie única.

Me senté al lado de Bella con mi plato, mirando hacia mi desayuno. El tenedor nunca llego a acercarse a mi boca. Un puchero de mi hermana y mi plato y su contenido estaba enfrente de ella.

"Supongo que harás más," Bella se rió entre dientes, besando mi mejilla.

"Tu sobrino o sobrina te lo agradece," dijo Alice, poniendo su mano frente a su boca llena de huevo.

"¡Oh, Edward! ¿Puedes imaginarte el horror si es una niña?" preguntó Bella cuando regrese a la estufa. "¡Mini-Alice!"

"Deja de intentar actuar como si no me quisieras a mi y a mis habilidades," dijo Alice.

"Por supuesto que te quiero, duende. Eres mi mejor amiga," replicó Bella.

"También te quiero, Bells," sollozó Alice.

"Vamos," Bella se rió entre dientes cuando una silla de deslizó por el suelo. Me gire para encontrarla caminando hacia mí con su plato vacío y su taza. "Pongámonos en camino antes de que asustes a los chicos con tu llanto como solía hacerlo yo."

"Bien," gorjeó Alice.

"¿No deberías terminarte los huevos que te ganaste?" pregunté, mirando a mi hermana.

"¿Qué huevos?" replicó, dándome una maliciosa sonrisa cuando me mostró su plato vacío.

"¿Los inhalaste?" le pregunté, completamente sorprendido de que se las hubiera arreglado para comerse ya toda esa comida.

"Nop," se rió entre dientes, estirándose para besar mi mejilla. "Gracias por mi segundo desayuno, hermanito."

"No hay problema," le dije, sonriéndole. "Se linda con mi esposa hoy."

"Yo soy linda todos los días," me aseguró Alice. "Pero Bella no siempre esta de acuerdo con mi versión de linda."

"Necesito un abrazo y un beso, Cullen. De lo contrario, no podré dejar esta casa y la duende tendrá un ataque," me dijo Bella, sonriéndome.

"¿Y si quiero que te quedes aquí?" la desafié, dándole la sonrisa que más le gustaba.

"¿Por favor?" replicó, mordiendo un poco su labio.

Me reí cuando cruce la corta distancia entre nosotros y la tome en brazos. Me incline y besé su vientre, y después me puse de pie para besar sus labios. "Te amo y a nuestro bebé. Los extrañaré."

"También te amamos," susurró, sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos. "No voy a dejar que me tengan fuera todo el día."

"Bien," me reí, presionando los labios contra su frente y abrazándola con fuerza. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo," suspiró.

"Te amo, te amo, te extraño, te extraño. ¿Terminamos?" preguntó Alice, golpeando su pequeño pie contra el piso.

"¿Estas realmente segura de que quieres ir a comprar con ella?" le pregunté a Bella mientras sonreía a mi hermana.

"Adiós Edward," cantó Alice, tomando el brazo de Bella y saliendo de la cocina con ella.

Me reí y me gire a la estufa, haciendo un segundo intento de tener mi desayuno. Con suerte, Bella tendría un buen día con las chicas y eso la pondría de mejor ánimo. Sabía que esto solo era un momento de calma en la tormenta en que habíamos quedado atrapados. Quisiéramos o no, tendríamos que sentarnos con James y ordenar todo esto. Mañana era lunes y por mucho que no me gustara, no había manera de evitarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo iba a publicar hasta mañana pero mañana no voy a tener tiempo así que preferí adelantarlo un poco.

Ahora ya sabemos un poco más de las razones por las que Bella actúo de esa manera, aunque para mí eso no es excusa, no se que pensarán ustedes.

En el siguiente capitulo es la charla con James, sabremos que fue lo que le hizo pensar de esa manera, ustedes que dicen: ¿realmente estaba confundido o solo estaba actuando? ¿Su hermana existe?

Aclaraciones:

-El Sr. Webster que se menciona en la canción es un diccionario.

-La canción se llama "When you say nothing at all" y como bien dice Bella es de Alison Krauss, al menos es la versión que utilizo la autora.

-En Estados Unidos no se califica con números sino con letras, el sacar una F es lo mismo a reprobar, lo aclaro por que en México, o al menos en la mayor parte del país, se califica con número. Una F es algo así como un 5.

Las invito a pasar a la traducción de un Mini-Fic que estoy haciendo, son solo 5 capítulos y ya esta el primero, espero que les guste.

Si nada me lo impide la siguiente actualización será el Jueves, si por algún extraño motivo no lo tengo para el Jueves entonces estará para el Sábado junto con "3p3e6"

Moni.


	26. Cleaning Up the Mess

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 26**

_Limpiando el Desastre_

**Bella POV**

Me quedé en casa lunes y martes, me las había arreglado para coger un pequeño resfriado. Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre quedarme hoy de nuevo, pero como solo estaba un poco congestionada y no tenía fiebre, estuvimos de acuerdo en que estaría bien si me presentaba hoy en el trabajo.

"Permanece sentada y bebe abundantes líquidos," me advirtió Carlisle cuando Esme me dio una pequeña lonchera llena de jugos y agua.

"Lo haré," les aseguré. "Incluso llevo uno de mis cojines así que no tengo escusa para salir de mi silla."

"Ella va a estar bien," les dijo Edward, sonriéndome mientras me tendía mi suéter. Fue refrescante y tranquilizante oír que sonaba tan confiado en mí.

"Si te sientes demasiado cansada o enferma para continuar con tu día, llámame y estaré encantada de ir por ti," me dijo Esme, enderezando los hombros de mi suéter.

"Me siento como si tuviera cinco y este fuera mi primer día en la escuela," me reí, mi voz estaba un poco quebrada por la congestión. "Te amo por preocuparte, pero voy a estar bien."

"Tal vez deberías esperar hasta la siguiente semana para lidiar con James," sugirió Esme.

"No," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mientras más pronto termine con esto, mejor. Además, Edward va a estar conmigo."

"Y Dean Wilson entendió muy bien cuando hable con él el lunes," les recordó Edward. "Tendremos una perfecta y tranquila discusión con James en el almuerzo y vamos a dejar toda esta cosa detrás de nosotros."

"Exactamente," acordé.

"Debemos irnos, amor," dijo Edward, tomando la lonchera y nuestros maletines. "No queremos llegar tarde."

"No, definitivamente no," replique, tomando la mano que me ofrecía.

El camino a la escuela fue en silencio, pero regresaron a ser esos silencios sorprendentemente tranquilos y apacibles que Edward y yo éramos capaces de compartir desde el principio. Pase el camino relajándome contra mi asiento, con mis ojos cerrados y mis manos sobre mi bebé. En los pasados días, lo habíamos sentido unas cuantas veces más – siempre en la tarde y en la noche. Edward hacía comentarios sobre que posiblemente teníamos un búho en nuestras manos. **(N/T: aquí una aclaración. Realmente no dice 'búho', usa la palabra 'night-owl', esa palabra se usa para las personas que aunque tengan sueño pueden estar despiertas hasta tarde, o que simplemente no les da sueño temprano, pero no las que sufren de insomnio. No se me ocurrió alguna palabra que pueda definirlo en español.)**

Poco después Edward rompió el silencio, hablando suavemente. "¿Estas despierta?"

Sonreí y abrí los ojos. "Si. Solo me relajaba."

Edward se rió, pero se detuvo rápidamente. "Lo siento. Solo que suenas muy linda cuando estas congestionada."

"Cállate," me queje, empujándole el hombro.

Edward entro en el estacionamiento y no pude evitar mirar alrededor, preguntándome si James estaría esperando como antes. "¿Qué estas pensando?" preguntó Edward.

"Solo quería hacer algo lindo por él, pero lo estropeé todo," suspire.

Edward levanto nuestras manos unidas y besó el dorso de la mía. "Tú no estropeaste nada. Solo caímos en una desafortunada situación y ahora, vamos a arreglarlo y terminar con esto juntos. Incluso puedes encontrar una manera de mantener tu amistad con él."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sobre esto ahora? Estabas muy molesto el viernes pasado."

"El viernes pasado tú no me creías."

"Oh," susurré, sintiéndome más castigada que si me hubiera gritado.

Edward apretó mi mano ligeramente, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia él. "Bella, por milésima vez, nunca estuve molesto contigo, solo con la situación."

"Y preocupado de que yo pudiera huir con este chico," murmuré, mirando nuestras manos.

"Solo un poco y solo hasta el final," admitió.

"Lo siento por que tu te sintieras de esa manera aunque sea por un solo segundo."

"Bella," gimió. "Por favor deja de disculparte. Sé que no querías que esto pasara."

"Lo intentaré," suspire, apretando su mano.

"Vamos, amor. Vayamos a tu clase."

Asentí y sonreí para él. Él salió, tomando nuestras bolsas, y entonces rodeo el auto para ayudarme. Estaba empezando a perder de vista mis pies, y más de mi equilibrio al mismo tiempo, así que definitivamente no podía entrar y salir del carro por mi misma por algún tiempo.

Estuve muy ocupada con mis clases de la mañana, logrando que todos se prepararan para los finales que estaban a solo un mes, así que no encontré tiempo para preocuparme por James. No hasta que Edward entro en mi salón y me di cuenta de la hora que era.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

"Estoy bien. Ha sido una mañana ocupada," le dije cuando abrió mi lonchera y se asomó dentro. "Dos aguas y un jugo," reporté. "Y fui cuidadosa en mi camino al baño durante mis seis viajes al baño. Juro que este niño se esta sentando hoy en mi vejiga."

"Solo espera," Edward se rió entre dientes.

Estaba tan feliz de que él estuviera feliz que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me estaba tomando el pelo. "Recuérdame esta noche que le pregunte a Esme si tú te sentaste en su vejiga. Dudo que yo fuera tan cruel con mi madre."

"Lo dice la mordedora," resopló, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

"Comenzare a preguntarle a Emmett sobre recuerdos de algunos eventos," le dije, sonriéndole.

"Pregunta sus recuerdos tanto como quieras, pero la cicatriz en sus nudillos no miente," contesto Edward, riéndose un poco.

La puerta del salón se abrió y los dos nos giramos para verla, no estábamos sorprendidos de encontrarnos con que era James. Lucia nervioso y tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos. "Hola," saludó, entrando cautelosamente al salón.

"Hola, James," lo saludo Edward, de pie a mi lado. "Esperábamos que pudieras quedarte después de esta clase. Hay unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos discutir juntos. ¿Tal vez en el almuerzo?"

"Seguro," dijo, dando un gran rodeo alrededor de Edward cuando se acerco a mi escritorio. "Son para ti, Profesora Cullen. En parte es un regalo y en parte una disculpa por el sábado. Me equivoqué."

"Gracias, James," le dije.

"Es muy atento de tu parte," agregó Edward cuando tomo las flores. "Bella todavía esta un poco enferma, sino estoy seguro de que disfrutaría del olor."

"En mi cajón tengo ese jarrón que me diste cuando me regalaste flores en mi cumpleaños," le dije a Edward.

"Entonces iré al vestíbulo y las pondré en agua para ti," dijo. Se arrodilló a mi lado y busco en el cajón hasta que encontró el jarrón. Me sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y dejar el salón.

"¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu fin de semana, James? ¿Te pusiste al día con tus materias?" le pregunté.

Él estaba mirando sus zapatos, subió un poco sus gafas. "Si."

"¿Tu hermana regreso bien a casa?"

Suspiro pesadamente sin levantar la vista de sus zapatos. "Solo voy a tomar mi asiento ahora."

"Oh, bien. Hablaremos en el almuerzo," le dije, sintiéndome más incómoda que en cualquier otro momento que pudiera recordar. Este pobre y solitario chico había malinterpretado completamente mi amistad y ahora probablemente estaba avergonzado y herido.

Edward entro en la habitación y miro a James en su camino a mí. Puso el jarrón en el borde de mi escritorio y coloco las flores dentro de este. "¿Todo bien?" susurró, tomando mis manos.

"No lo se," me encogí de hombros. "Parecía que no quería hablar mucho, así que no lo presione."

"Solo concéntrate en enseñar por la siguiente hora y entonces hablaremos con él en el almuerzo."

"¿Podemos ir a visitar a Sylvia? Sopa Minestrone suena realmente bien hoy."

"Seguro. Ella va a estar feliz de verte, especialmente por que ahora tienes mucho que mostrar."

"Si," sonreí, mirando mi vientre. "Nuestro pequeño esta empezando a crecer de verdad."

"Y yo me tengo que ir."

"Di que no es así," me reí entre dientes.

Edward se rió, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla. "Te amo. Te veré en una hora."

"Bien, cariño," le dije, sonriendo solo por él. Personalmente, no me sentía bien para sonreír. Me sentía triste, y culpable, y enferma. Pensé en irme a casa, pero no sabía realmente que tan frío estaba y cuántos eran mis nervios por el almuerzo, así que decidí aguantarme.

Mi clase estuvo tan ocupada como las de la mañana, haciéndome fácil olvidar todo sobre el almuerzo y la platica con James. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward regresara y nos fuéramos al restaurante con James siguiéndonos.

Edward sostuvo abierta la puerta y me ayudo en los dos escalones y a entrar en el restaurant. Sylvia sonrió tan pronto como nos vio y se acerco. Una vez estuvo de pie frente a mí, su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"Bella di momma, osservate cosi stanco," dijo Sylvia, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar.

"Lo siento, Sylvia," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Todavía no aprendemos italiano."

"Ella luce cansada, Edward," le dijo, tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

"Tengo un resfriado," le dije.

"Y yo tengo sopa. Tendrán un gran tazón. I' il ll gli fa migliorare in nessun tempo," nos dijo, llevándonos a nuestra mesa habitual.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le preguntó Edward, sentándose a mi lado.

"Dije que la mejorare en poco tiempo. Te traeré algo de te," me dijo, palmeando mi hombro. "Vieja receta familiar. Esto te va a ayudar para que puedas respirar mejor."

"Gracias," le dije, sonriéndole.

"Yo también quiero sopa y te," le dijo Edward. "Eso suena bien. ¿James? ¿Qué hay de ti?"

James bajo su menú y subió sus gafas por su rostro. "Yo quiero espagueti y albóndigas. Y un refresco."

"Volveré con las bebidas," dijo Sylvia, alejándose.

James estaba inquieto en su lugar, luciendo muy incómodo – nadie sabia como comenzar lo que seguro iba a ser una difícil conversación.

Edward se aclaro la garganta y se incorporó un poco más recto en su silla. "¿Cómo esta tu hermana? ¿Regreso bien?"

"Um… bueno…" tartamudeo James. Suspiró subiendo una vez más las gafas por su nariz. "Lo siento, pero mentí en cierto modo. No tengo una hermana. Yo solo… no quería asustarte, Bella, con lo mucho que me preocupaba, así que pensé que seria mejor decir que estaba leyendo para mi hermana en lugar de admitir que estaba leyendo por ti."

"Pero… ni siquiera me hablabas entonces," le dije, sintiéndome más confundida con este desastre.

"Bueno, estaba reuniendo el valor. Solo… no sabía como comenzar una conversación. Pero entonces tu lo hiciste por mí, y bueno…" pauso James y tomo una profunda respiración. "Bella, ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme creer que te importaba? El sábado, estaba intentando explicarte y tú solo me diste la espalda."

"James, nunca te mentí. Y si me importabas. Me _importas_. Pero solo como un amigo. Nada más que eso," le dije.

"Sin embargo, ¿Cómo puede ser eso? La manera en que compartías parte de tu vida conmigo, ¡discutíamos tus planes para el futuro! ¿Cómo puede ser eso solo de amigos?" preguntó, luciendo verdaderamente confundido.

"Eso es lo que los amigos hacen, James. Hablan sobre sus sueños y esperanzas. Hablan sobre sus familias y planes para fines de semana. Comparten," le explique.

"James, ¿no tenias amigos en la preparatoria?" le preguntó Edward.

James se encogió de hombros. "Yo estudiaba en casa y realmente nunca sentí la necesidad de dejar la casa. Y por lo que recuerdo de la escuela cuando era una niño, no estaba llena de gente con la que me pudiera asociar."

"Bueno, eso explica mucho," suspiró Edward. "Mira, yo se mejor que cualquiera – excepto Emmett – que Bella es una maravillosa persona. Ella es cariñosa, amorosa y muy desinteresada. Puedo entender como eso pudo ser malinterpretado por alguien con limitada experiencia social."

"Limitada experiencia social," murmuró James, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a la mesa. "Me enamore de una mujer casada, le profese mi amor como un idiota, incluso le ofrecí criar a su bebé-"

"¿Tú _que_?" preguntó Edward, entrecerrando los ojos hacia James.

Tome el brazo de Edward para asegurarme de que no se movía. "Quise mencionar eso, pero parecía que no podía encontrar el momento adecuado," le dije, rezando para que Edward entendiera que solo estaba intentando protegerlo.

"Sabía que estabas guardando algo," dijo Edward, mirándome. "Solo no me di cuenta que era algo tan _malo_."

"Lo siento. Yo solo…" me encogí de hombros, sin saber como terminar.

Edward sonrió y presiono sus labios en mi frente. "Estabas tratando de protegerme, y te amo por eso."

"Té," anunció Sylvia, poniendo una humeante taza frente a mí. "No te limites a beberlo," advirtió, dándole a Edward su taza. "Respíralo profundamente antes de cada sorbo. Te va a aclarar la nariz," me prometió. Le dio a James su refresco y entonces desapareció de nuevo.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó James, usando el popote para agitar su bebida.

"Realmente eso depende de ti," replicó Edward. "¿Crees que puedas ser solo su amigo? ¿O necesitas desaparecer por completo?"

Me removí en mi asiento, tratando de mantener una sonrisa educada en mi rostro. James había mentido sobre tener una hermana. Él me había hecho completamente otra persona… y me había enamorado de ello. Cada vez que pensaba lo estúpida y ciega que había sido, algo nuevo aparecía para mostrarme que era la idiota más grande. En mi búsqueda de sentirme normal, de sentirme como yo misma, puse mi matrimonio en peligro. E incluso tal vez también mi trabajo. Mis padres deben estar teniendo ataques, mirándome a mí y a mis colosales errores.

"Bueno, yo-"comenzó James.

"¡Sopa!" anunció Sylvia, apareciendo una vez más. "Puse extra calabacitas en la tuya, Bella. Se lo mucho que te gustan."

"Gracias, Sylvia. Eres muy dulce con Edward y conmigo," le dije.

"Solo te estoy preparando para que me lo dejes a mi cuando te canses de él," se rió entre dientes, guiñándome.

"Eso no va a pasar," le dije, mirando a Edward y apretando su mano.

Él sonrió y se inclinó, besando ligeramente mis labios. "Nunca."

"Ya había pensado eso," dijo ella, sonriendo. "Él no tiene un hermano, ¿o si?"

"Solo una hermana," me reí.

"Appena la mia fotuna," dijo Sylvia, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sonrió y levanto las manos, deteniendo mi pregunta antes de que saliera de mis labios. "Solo mi suerte."

"La suerte tiende a cambiar cuando menos te lo esperas," dijo Edward, sonriéndome.

"¿Te han dicho su historia de amor?" le preguntó Sylvia a James.

"No," contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ven conmigo a la parte trasera mientras preparamos tu plato juntos y te lo diré. Te hará creer en cuentos de hadas," le aseguro. "Deja que Bella coma su sopa y termine con ese resfriado. Y Edward, come cada cucharada de la tuya para mantenerte sano."

"Si, ma'am," Edward se rió entre dientes. **(N/T: ma'am es señora en italiano, era la única frase en la que no se explica el significado)**

"Bueno, vamos," dijo Sylvia, sacudiendo su mano a James. Él parecía un poco incómodo, pero de todas formas se levanto y se fue detrás de ella. Sylvia tenía la forma de hacerte sentir como de la familia, y estoy segura de que James se daría cuenta de eso incluso antes de que entraran en la cocina. Y honestamente, estaba extremadamente agradecida de que ella lo alejara por unos momentos.

"¿Qué crees que él va a hacer?" le pregunté a Edward, moviendo la cuchara en mí sopa.

Edward se encogió de hombros, tenía un poco de sopa y verduras dentro de su boca. Tragó y tomo un sorbo de su té. "Realmente no lo se, Bella. Obviamente se siente avergonzado y molesto. Creo que esta un poco desconcertado acerca de que tan malo fue esto para él."

"Todavía no puedo creer que mintiera sobre tener una hermana. Me hace preguntarme sobre que más me mintió. Es solo… no creo que pueda volver a confiar en él después de esto." Suspire pesadamente, moviendo las verduras alrededor de mi tazón de sopa. "Tantos errores y todo esto comenzó por simples razones," suspiré.

"¿Cuáles son esas razones?"

"Una era que odiaba verlo sin amigos y luciendo tan perdido. Parecía que estaba solo en el mundo y supongo que agregando eso a todas las emociones que ya estaba sintiendo por mis padres solo hizo que me dieran ganas de llegar y ayudarlo."

"¿Y la otra?"

"Bueno, hablamos en algunas ocasiones y la conversación no se centro en mi salud y el bebé, esa se convirtió en mi parte favorita del día. Yo era solo Bella a su alrededor. Era la chica que amaba los libros y todavía tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con Mr. Darcy. No era solo la futura madre. No era por el bebé. Y lo siento, por que se que eso suena egoísta."

"No más egoísta que yo constantemente llevándote a hacer cosas y diciendo que era por el bebé. También lo siento, Bella. Nunca debí haber desestimado como te sentías solo por que era parte de tu embarazo. Pero… bueno, entiendo por que dejaste de intentar hablar conmigo, pero ¿Qué hay de Angela? ¿Por qué no confiaste en ella en lugar de James?"

"De hecho, al principio intente hablar con Angela. Pero para ese punto, ella tenía su nuevo trabajo en el centro de Seattle y Ben se le había propuesto. Las pocas veces que fui capaz de hablar con ella por teléfono, sonaba tan estresada ya, que no podía imaginar agregar algo a eso."

"Puedo entenderlo," dijo Edward, asintiendo. "Bella, te prometo escucharte mejor de ahora en adelante. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti emocionalmente tanto como necesitabas."

"Creo que este es el punto donde dejamos de preocuparnos sobre lo que hicimos y no hicimos y nos centramos en lo que necesitamos hacer de ahora en adelante. Una de las cosas es que necesito que dejemos de posponer la búsqueda de una casa para este pequeño. La otra es que necesitamos encontrar la casa, Edward. Me encanta vivir con Esme y Carlisle, de verdad. Pero deberíamos tener nuestra propia casa para que nuestro hijo tenga sus propios recuerdos en ella. Y debemos estar de pie en nuestros propios pies."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Edward con un pequeño asentimiento. "Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para intentarlo antes de que el bebé llegue, pero si no puedo hacer que eso pase, te juró que todo estará hecho para antes de que el bebé cumpla seis meses. Solo quiero asegurarme de que tenemos la casa que quieres y una vez que estemos instalados, estaremos en casa y no tendremos que preocuparnos sobre mudarnos de nuevo."

James apareció y se sentó con su plato. "¿Así que terminaste con ella por que elegiste la decisión de ir a cenar con tu hermana y amigos?" preguntó, mirando a Edward.

"Suena simple, ¿no?" preguntó Edward, riéndose un poco. "En ese momento, estaba molesto por que había decidió escuchar a mi hermana. Y ahora, miro hacia atrás, y es la mejor decisión de mi vida."

"Si," acordé, reclinándome contra él.

"Así… creo que es mejor si solo me voy," dijo James, mirando entre Edward y yo. "Voy a regresar a Minnesota. Tengo padres de verdad ahí y debería pasar algo de tiempo con ellos."

"¿Por lo menos vas a terminar el semestre?" preguntó Edward. "Son solo unas semanas más."

"No lo se," dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"James, por favor no arruines tus calificaciones por esto. Es un malentendido, uno increíblemente incómodo, pero no es lo peor. Solo… por lo menos quédate y termina el semestre," le pedí. Habíamos cometido muchos errores, pero James no debería perder un semestre entero por eso.

"No se si pueda hacer eso. No se si pueda estar cerca de ti," dijo, frunciendo el ceño a su plato. Finalmente James levanto su cabeza y sus ojos estaban llenos de tanta tristeza que mi corazón me dolía por él – nada cerca del dolor que sentí por todo lo que hice pasar a Edward, pero todavía me lastimaba. "Bella, aprecio que intentes ser amable, pero… mira, metí la pata hasta el fondo. Malinterprete todo. No puedo manejar diario con este recordatorio de lo estúpido y retrasado social que soy. Yo solo-"

"James, entiendo que estés avergonzado, pero dejar de lado un semestre entero no va a ayudar. Si hace algo, es hacerlo peor para ti," le dijo Edward. "Solo vas a terminar enojado contigo mismo y resentido con todo esto."

"¿Y debería escucharte _a ti_? Desde el principio no te agrade," le dijo James, luciendo un poco enojado.

"No, no era que no me agradaras," sostuvo Edward. "Vi desde el principio que tu eras muy atento con Bella. He visto chicos cautivados por ella antes y se cuando veo esa mirada en los ojos de los hombres. No quería que tú malinterpretaras su amistad y que los dos resultaran heridos en el proceso. Honestamente, si ella no hubiera estado distraída por el embarazo, lo hubiera notado por si misma."

"James, no tienes que hablarme fuera de clases. Ni siquiera tienes que hablarme. Solo… por favor no dejes de lado todo tu semestre. No vale la pena. _Yo _no valgo la pena," le dije.

De repente James levanto la cabeza y me sonrió. "Estas mal sobre eso. Y aprecio que todavía te preocupes por mí después de cómo metí la pata en esto. Pero creo que es mejor de esta manera." Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Edward. "Realmente ninguno de nosotros la merece, pero al menos se que la cuidaras bien."

Edward sacudió la mano de James, sonriendo un poco. "Creo que deberías pensar en eso, James. Por lo menos, solo falta a las clases de Bella. De verdad no deberías perder todo el semestre por esto. Pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te deseo suerte."

Sonreí y asentí a James, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarle lo mucho que sentía todo esto. Todavía no tenia ni idea de que dije o hice para darle a él la idea errónea sobre nuestra amistad, pero la culpa todavía estaba ahí. Y ahora él iba a perder todo el semestre.

Así de rápido y extraño como entro en nuestra vida, James se fue. Salió por la puerta del restaurante y de repente tuve la sensación de que jamás volvería a verlo de nuevo.

"Bella, deberías terminar tu sopa. Se esta haciendo tarde y debemos regresar a la escuela," dijo Edward, acariciando un poco mi espalda.

Hice lo que pude para mantener firme mi voz cuando respondí. "Edward, ¿podemos solo irnos? No quiero comer más."

"Bien. ¿Estas de acuerdo en que Sylvia ponga la sopa en un recipiente para más tarde?"

"Seguro," suspire, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Ahora vuelvo," dijo, besando el tope de mi cabeza. Se puso de pie y se llevo ambos tazones con él.

Bebí de mi té, tratando de no pensar en nada. Todavía tenía que pasar por una clase más antes de poder ir a casa y meterme en la cama. Una clase más antes de permitirme a mi misma revolcarme en la culpa y tristeza que sentía.

Regresamos a la escuela con casi nada de tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran, pero de alguna manera Edward se las arreglo para acompañarme a mi clase antes de irse a la suya. Me sentía como si estuviera en piloto automático en mi última clase del día. Fue fácil ya que estaba cubriendo exactamente el mismo material que cualquier otra clase de hoy.

La sensación de entumecimiento se quedo conmigo cuando regrese a casa con Edward, comí mi cena, y tome mi baño. No fue hasta que Edward dejo la habitación, pensando que estaba profundamente dormida, cuando finalmente me deje a mi misma pensar y sentir todas las cosas que había estado alejando hoy. Estaba acostada en nuestra cama, tratando de procesar todos mis sentimientos y escuchando el sonido del piano de Edward llenar la casa; él dejo la puerta abierta, probablemente quería asegurarse de que podía escucharme si lo llamaba. No podría hacer eso, no justo ahora. Este era mi error y mi dolor, y necesitaba estar sola para lidiar con la mayor parte de esto. Si Edward estuviera conmigo, él solo intentaría culparse a si mismo y eso me haría sentir aún peor.

No lloré, aunque allí estaba el impulso de hacerlo. En su lugar, recordé cuidadosamente mi vida desde el momento en que decidí ser amiga de James, buscando cada simple error que había cometido. Quería catalogarlos y documentarlos para asegurarme de que nunca, jamás los volvería a repetir. Cuando conocí a Edward, era muy segura de mi misma e independiente. Podía decir enseguida cuando alguien era honesto conmigo y cuando tenían su propia verdad. Y entonces aterrice en esta maravillosa vida y termine suavizándome, acostumbrándome a que las cosas fueran fáciles y perfectas. Necesitaba encontrar el balance de esas dos partes de mi misma; necesitaba protegernos a Edward y a mí de que algo como esto pasara de nuevo. Necesitaba recordar como ver y aplastar una mosca.

La música finalmente se detuvo y levante mi rostro, mirando el reloj que estaba junto a la cama. Era después de las once – había estado acostada con mis pensamientos cerca de dos horas. Mire la puerta abierta y espere a que Edward apareciera, finalmente lista para aceptar su consuelo… y si él me lo pudiera dar, su perdón.

Entro en la habitación, tarareando para si mismo y mirando algunas paginas en sus manos. Mire como deslizo las hojas dentro de su portafolio en el piso y entonces desapareció en el baño. Reapareció unos minutos después, bostezando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla. Finalmente me miro y se dio cuenta de mis ojos abiertos. "¿Bella? ¿Todo bien?"

"Todavía no, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo estará."

Se subió a la cama y se deslizo debajo de las cobijas conmigo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sus dedos masajearon mi espalda ligeramente cuando besó mi frente. "¿Qué estas haciendo despierta? ¿Y que quieres decir con que tienes la esperanza de que lo estará?"

"Se que esto va a sonar egoísta de mi parte, pero necesito saber que me perdonas, Edward. Por no creerte, por discutir contigo, y por ignorarte. Debí haber confiado más en ti."

"Bella, ya te dije que entiendo por que no me creías. Pensabas que estaba sobre reaccionando por la forma en que me he estado comportando desde que estas embarazada."

"Entender no es lo mismo que perdonar. Necesito saber que me crees cuando te digo que de verdad no sabía que James sentía algo por mí."

"Te creo, Bella. Y si necesitas escucharlo, te lo diré, aún cuando creo que realmente no hay nada que perdonar." Presiono sus labios en mi frente de nuevo antes de sonreírme. "Te perdono, y te amo."

"También te amo," suspiré, acercándome más a él.

"¿Cómo te sientes de que posiblemente James se de de baja?"

"No tenemos que hablar sobre él."

"Si tenemos. Tienes un corazón tierno y se que debes tener un montón de emociones en conflicto por todo esto. Así que dime como te sientes."

"Increíblemente culpable. Arruine su vida cuando todo lo que quería era ser su amiga, hacerlo sentir un poco menos solo."

"Tú no arruinaste su vida, Bella. Si él elige darse de baja, es su decisión, no tuya."

"Él no tendría que considerar esa opción si no fuera por mi," argumenté.

"Él fue quien decidió buscar en ti algo más que una amiga," señaló Edward.

"Pero si yo te hubiera escuchado antes, yo podría haberlo establecido todo bien y entonces no tendríamos que haber llegado a este punto."

"No hay manera de que sepas eso, Bella. Pudiste haberle dicho, pero no hay garantía de que él hubiera escuchado."

"Y si él no lo hubiera hecho, yo hubiera puesto distancia entre los dos."

"Bella, es muy fácil jugar en el escenario del 'hubiera' ahora que todo termino. Pero, ¿en que te ayuda eso? O para el caso, ¿en que le ayuda a James?"

"No lo se," suspire. "Es solo… no quiero que arruine sus calificaciones por esto. No quiero que él este tan lastimado que sienta la necesidad de alejarse de la universidad y de sus sueños solo por que fui una idiota."

"Amor, se que una parte desinteresada de ti quiere tener toda la culpa, pero no puedes. James fue por mucho el más grande idiota. Si, tú ignoraste mis advertencias. Pero James ignoro nuestro matrimonio, nuestro obvio amor del uno por él otro, y el hecho de que tu estas cargando a nuestro bebé," explicó Edward, frotando sus manos sobre mi vientre. "Él intentó meterse a si mismo en nuestras vidas y separarnos para que él pudiera tener la vida que pensaba lo iba a hacer feliz."

"Pero yo ayude, aún cuando en ese momento no lo sabía."

"Y ese es mi punto, Bella. Tú no lo sabías. Pero James si. En cada momento el sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Piensa en eso, amor. Invento a una hermana embarazada por el amor de Dios."

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Justo en este segundo, vas a hacer lo mejor que puedas para dejar ir la culpa y pena que estas sintiendo y vas a cerrar esos hermosos ojos cafés. Todavía estas enferma y necesitas descansar. Mañana, vamos a regresar a la escuela para otro día de enseñanza. Y para el viernes, deberíamos tener alguna señal de la decisión de James. Realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer, Bella. Te disculpaste conmigo y con James. Todo lo que puedes hacer, es intentar dejar todo esto atrás."

"¿Cómo?" pregunté, buscando en los verdes ojos de Edward por alguna señal.

Sonrió y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre de nuevo. "Puedes comenzar concentrándote en este pequeño niño que va a estar con nosotros muy pronto. Podemos concentrarnos en poner su habitación juntos. Podemos concentrarnos en Alice y Jasper y ayudarlos en su propio viaje para convertirse en padres. Advertiré a Jasper sobre algunas cosas que no debe hacer, y tú puedes pedirle a Alice que se la ponga fácil," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Te amo, Edward."

"Lo se," sonrió, besando mi mejilla. "Te amo más. Ahora, por favor cierra tus ojos y duerme. Si no lo haces, voy a tener que rogarte que te quedes en casa mañana, y no me voy a avergonzar de hacerte un puchero hasta que cedas."

Me reí un poco, sabiendo que hablaba tan en serio como también bromeaba. "Dame un beso de buenas noches, Cullen."

Edward sonrió y presiono sus labios con los míos. "Buenas noches, amor."

"Buenas noches," bostece, acurrucando mi rostro en su camiseta. Él tarareo mi nana y me acarició el cabello hasta que el sueño finalmente me alcanzó. Y cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, un poco del peso que se había instalado en mi corazón desde el sábado se fue. Solo podía esperar que las siguientes semanas y meses se llevaran el resto. Edward tenía razón y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer sobre cualquiera que fuera la decisión que James hiciera. Todo lo que podía hacer era centrarme en mi esposo y mi hijo, asegurándome de que tuvieran la mejor vida posible y que entendieran lo mucho que los amo.

**Con un poco de esfuerzo pude sacar adelante la traducción de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Yo comprendo el punto de Bella pero aún así no me parece bien, y se que hay algunas que también estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Si tienen alguna duda, o no les quedaron claras las razones del comportamiento de Bella pueden preguntarme con confianza.**

**Yami pattinson, muchas gracias por tu comentario linda!**

**Cristy, espero que estés muy bien, como siempre tus opiniones muy buenas y certeras, un enorme besoo!**

**En el siguiente capitulo vamos a ver a Edward más paternal que nunca con su pequeña sobrina y Bella tendrá una pequeña pero interesante platica con Esme.**

**El siguiente capi es para el sábado junto con "3p3e6"**

**Un beso**

**Moni**


	27. Babysitting Lily

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 27**

_Niñeros de Lily_

**Bella POV**

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el brazalete de la presión me declarara saludable – o no – mi mente se dirigió a James. Él no había estado en mi clase de hoy y no lo había visto en ningún lugar del campus ni hoy ni ayer. Edward dijo que yo no debería saltar a conclusiones y que tal vez James solo se estaba tomando el resto de la semana libre para tomar su decisión. Estaba bastante segura de que ya la había tomado y que probablemente estaba en Minnesota.

"Ligeramente elevada," anuncio Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Solo unos puntos, nada de que preocuparse. Solo sé cuidadosa con lo que comes y bebes esta noche e intenta relajarte. Deja que Edward sea él que ande detrás de Lily."

"Ya había planeado eso," me reí entre dientes. "Tengo problemas al caminar así que andar detrás de ella esta definitivamente descartado."

"Deje estofado de res en el refrigerador," dijo Esme. "Edward, es mejor si lo calientas en la estufa a fuego medio. Asegúrate de enfriarlo antes de que alimentes a Lily. Suele comer a las 6:30, así que vas a querer tener su tazón frío en el mostrador a las 6:30 para prevenir que se moleste."

"Gracias mamá," se rió Edward. "La hemos cuidado antes, ¿sabes?"

"Ella es mi nieta," Esme se encogió de hombros.

La puerta principal se abrió e inmediatamente fue seguido por la resonante voz de Emmett. "¿Squirt? Estamos aquí."

"¡Urt, aquí!" anunció la voz de Lily poco después.

Me reí cuando Edward, Esme y Carlisle caminaron a la puerta de la cocina. Lily estaba hablando cada día más y más – y la mayor parte era repetir a su padre.

"Mira esto, princesa. Un comité de bienvenida," Emmett se rió. "¿Dónde esta Bella?"

"En la cocina," respondió Esme. ""Hola, dulce bebita. Vamos a ver a la tía Bella."

"Bee-bee," cantó Lily. Y entonces apareció, con una enorme sonrisa desde su lugar en los brazos de Esme.

"Hola, osita Lily," le dije, sonriendo por mi pequeña sobrina. Esme se inclino hacia adelante y dejo que Lily me diera un beso en la mejilla. "Oh, eres tan dulce," le dije, palmeando su pierna. "No se como tu padre te deja fuera de su vista."

"Es difícil," replicó Emmett cuando beso mi frente. "¿Cómo te va, Squirt?"

"Casi completamente recuperada de mi resfriado," le dije.

Se sentó en la silla a mi lado y tomo mis manos en sus enormes manos. "¿Y la cosa de James?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso. Y realmente todavía no quiero saber que decidió."

"¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien para cuidarla esta noche?" me preguntó.

"Emmett, he estado esperando esto todo el día. Por favor, no te preocupes y déjame divertirme con mi sobrina," le dije.

"Vamos a tener una tranquila noche, solo nosotros tres," le dijo Edward, meciendo a Lily en sus brazos. "El abuelo y la abuela tienen una cena a la que ir esta noche."

"Eee," Lily se rió, inclinándose rápidamente hacia enfrente y golpeando su cabeza contra la de Edward.

"Ouch," el se rió entre dientes, frotando la cabecita de ella mientras hacia una mueca de su propia lesión. "Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, corazón." Lily solo se rió de nuevo, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

"Esta bien, Rose y yo vamos a salir a cenar al nuevo restaurante Mexicano en el centro. Si cambias de opinión sobre que Lily se quede a dormir, solo llámame, Squirt. Sin importar que hora sea."

"Emm, no voy a cambiar de opinión," le aseguré. "Ve y disfruta de una noche fuera con tu esposa."

"Bien," suspiró, levantándose de la silla. Besó mi frente y me abrazó. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo, hermano oso. Diviértete y dile a Rose 'hola' de mi parte."

"Edward, quédate con ella," le ordenó Emmett, sacudiendo su mano. "Adiós princesa. Papi te verá en la mañana."

"Adiós," cantó Lily, dándole a Emmett un húmedo beso en la mejilla.

Emmett se rió y se limpió la mejilla. "Te amo, Lily. Sé buena con el tío Edward y la tía Bella." Se despidió una vez más y entonces desapareció.

"También nos vamos ahora," dijo Carlisle, besando la mejilla de Lily. "Te veo mañana, corazón."

"Emmett dejo su bolsa de pañales en la sala, pero si necesitan algo más, tiene algo extra de todo en la habitación de Rose y Emmett," nos dijo Esme cuando abrazó y besó a Lily.

"Mamá, lo sabemos," le dijo Edward, sonando un poco exasperado con ella. "Y antes de que digas algo más, papá me ayudo a mover su cuna a nuestro cuarto así no va a estar sola y va a ser muy fácil escucharla si se despierta en la noche."

Esme sonrió y asintió, y entonces dejó que Carlisle la sacará de la habitación.

"Eso fue interesante," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Me pregunto sobre lo horrible que fue cuando nos tuvo a Alice y a mí, y no solo se trataba de su nieta."

"Me preguntó si tú serás como ella cuando se trate de nuestro bebé y lo dejemos por primera vez," murmuré, sonriéndole a Edward que se había sentado a mi lado con Lily.

"De hecho, ¿tenemos que dejarlo?" preguntó Edward, su sonrisa era tan grande que sus hoyuelos aparecieron. Lily pego uno de sus pequeños dedos en la abolladura y se echo a reír.

Tome su mano y la bese en la palma. "También me gustan esos, bebita."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?" preguntó.

"¿Qué hay de un pequeño paseo en el parque? Y luego el tío Edward puede ayudar en el tobogán y los columpios."

Lily se rió y aplaudió, obviamente le gustaba la idea.

Edward se rió cuando Lily se movía en sus brazos hasta que estuvo de pie entre nosotros, con una mano en la pierna de cada uno para mantenerse estable. "¿Puedes arreglártelas sola con ella mientras pongo su sillita para el carro en el Volvo?"

"Absolutamente," le dije.

Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de dejar la cocina.

Lily me miró y entonces señaló la puerta de la cocina. "¿Eee?"

"Él esta instalando tu sillita para poder irnos. Y tú puedas resbalarte y columpiarte. Tal vez también veamos algunos patos. Debemos hacer que el tío Edward lleve algunas galletas para que puedas alimentar a los patos. ¿Te gustaría?" le pregunté, moviendo mis dedos a través de su cabello.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack," gritó Lily, agitando sus pequeños brazos. Me reí cuando pensé en su pequeño muñeco Elmo que Emmett tanto odiaba. Él culpó a Jasper por el repentino amor de Lily por el juguete, pero de hecho era mi culpa. O mi diversión, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. Y honestamente, si Emmett no hubiera mostrado una fuerte aversión por él, esto nunca hubiera pasado.

"¿De que te estas riendo?" preguntó Edward, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia Lily y hacia mí.

"Oh, Lily esta emocionada por alimentar a los patos en el parque, así que esta graznando."

"Entonces supongo que debo encontrar algunas galletas," dijo, caminando a los gabinetes.

Casi media hora después, finalmente estábamos en el parque. Lily estaba sosteniendo una de mis manos y una de las de Edward mientras caminábamos por el parque, buscando los patos. Estaba muy parlanchina hoy, aún cuando solo podíamos entender algunas de sus palabras.

"¿Qué crees que esta diciendo?" preguntó Edward, mirando hacia abajo, a la rizada cabellera de Lily.

"No estoy segura. Por el tono que esta usando, esta feliz sobre lo que sea que es," contesté.

Dimos vuelta en la esquina y un pequeño estanque apareció a la vista, completo con un grupo de patos silvestres. Jasper me había enseñado los tipos de patos que frecuentan este parque durante uno de nuestros picnics aquí.

"Quack," gritó Lily con alegría. "Quack, quack, quack."

"Creo que ya vio los patos," Edward se rió.

Yo miré algo mejor que los patos – un banco. "Cariño, me voy a sentar un momento. ¿Puedes acercarla para que los alimente?"

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó, levantando a Lily en sus brazos.

"Si. Solo siento que necesito sentarme," contesté. Besé su mejilla y le di la bolsa de galletas. Camine al banco y me deje caer sobre él. Me tuve que reír cuando vi que Edward intentaba que Lily lanzara una galleta a la vez – él estaba lidiando con una causa perdida.

Definitivamente tenía una nueva visión ahora que habíamos pasado todo lo de James. Y con eso vino una nueva apreciación del tipo de hombre en que Edward se había convertido. Él tenía una idea de familia tan cerrada como la mía cuando nos conocimos, pero los años lo habían cambiado drásticamente. Ahora él era la personificación de un hombre de familia, poniendo a cada miembro – incluso a Emmett – primero que él mismo. Él no quería nada más que nuestra felicidad, y una sonrisa de cada uno de nosotros realmente podía hacer su día. El conocimiento de que nuestro bebé lo iba a cambiar aún más era casi incomprensible, pero también era verdad.

Mientras los años pasaban habían hecho que Edward se abriera completamente a su familia, algo que me había complacido. Yo suponía que todo el mundo era feliz y estaba saludable. Había esperado que todos disfrutaran de maravillosos romances e increíbles matrimonios. Realmente no había puesto mucha atención en como se llevarían a cabo esas cosas. Nunca le había dado a la vida la idea de que una familia fuerte viene también con mucho esfuerzo por parte de cada miembro y no todo era suerte y azar. Edward sabía esto y eso es lo que le hacía a él ser tan ferozmente protector con todos nosotros. Tenía que aprender a ser más como él, especialmente si quería un para siempre de verdad con él.

"Tía Bella, alguien esta lista para el tobogán," Edward se rió, viniendo detrás de Lily cuando ella corrió hacía mí.

Me reí y la levante, sentándola en mis piernas. "¿Alimentaste a los patos con todas las galletas?"

Lily asintió, sus rizos saltando a su alrededor.

"Entonces definitivamente tenemos que ir a ese tobogán," le dije.

Edward levantó a Lily en sus brazos y entonces me ayudo a levantarme del banco. "Dejaremos que se resbale un par de veces y entonces vamos a casa. De todas formas, comenzará a oscurecerse pronto."

"¿Alguna idea sobre lo que haremos cuando lleguemos allí?"

Él sonrió torcidamente, sus hoyuelos se asomaron cuando pasó un brazo por mis hombros y besó dulcemente mi mejilla. "No, pero estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo."

Y como de costumbre, Edward tenía razón en eso. Él movió la mesa de la sala y el sofá de dos plazas, usando sábanas para crear una pequeña fortaleza en la que Lily pudiera jugar. Ella y yo estábamos escondidas en la fortaleza, mirando y esperando que Edward intentara entrar de nuevo. Cada vez que lo hacia, Lily lo golpeaba con un cojín y entonces se caía de la risa por eso.

"Creo que lo escuchó," le susurré. Señalé hacia la izquierda y me asegure de que tenía bien agarrado su cojín.

Edward quito la sábana y le gruñó juguetonamente a Lily mientras metía la cabeza.

Ella gritó y luego lo golpeó con el cojín. "¡No!"

"Oh, por favor, osita Lily," le rogó, haciendo un puchero. Ella lo golpeó de nuevo, justo en la boca y él escupió, limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano. No pude evitar reírme de la mirada en su rostro; obviamente el cojín no tenía buen sabor para él.

"Bien, Lily. Creo que hemos tenido suficiente diversión golpeando al tío Edward," me reí, poniéndola en mi regazo. "¿Te gustaría jugar con tus bloques?"

Ella se movió fuera de mí y gateo fuera de la fortaleza, sabiendo exactamente donde estaba su cubo de bloques.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo Edward cuando quito las sábanas, dejando que las luces brillaran sobre nosotros.

"Si, lo fue. Estará lista para caer dormida antes de tiempo. Tuvo su diversión en el parque, su cena, e incluso te salpicó durante su baño."

"Y Emmett estaba preocupado de que no se fuera a divertir con nosotros," Edward se rió, sentándose a mi lado. Se inclino hacia abajo y beso mi vientre. "¿También te estas divirtiendo con nosotros?" preguntó, presionando su oído contra mí. Hubo una leve sensación de aleteo y entonces una sensación de movimiento más fuerte. Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y supe que también lo había sentido.

"Creo que eso es un si, cariño," le dije, acariciando su cabello.

"Esto es lindo," suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

"Si, lo es," acordé, mirando a Lily. Estaba poniendo cuidadosamente un bloque sobre otro por vez y estaba sentada en el piso.

"Estoy esperando un montón de noches como ésta con nuestro bebé, donde nos quedamos y jugamos con él."

"¿Has estado pensando mucho en eso?"

"No," suspiró.

Y esta era otra razón para sentirme culpable por mis acciones y querer ser una mejor persona para él. Había echo que él se preocupara tanto por James que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nuestro futuro con nuestro hijo.

"Entonces piensa sobre eso ahora," le dije. "Dime que es lo que quieres para asegurarme de que lo consigas con él."

"No quiero nada en particular. Solo estoy esperando para verlo contigo."

"Bien," me reí. "Yo estoy emocionada de verlo contigo, y tú estas emocionado de verlo conmigo. Hacemos pareja, ¿no?"

"Eso es el porque estamos tan bien juntos," dijo, sentándose y abriendo esas esmeraldas verdes que tenía. Miró hacia Lily y sonrió. "Esta bostezando. Probablemente deberíamos ponerle una película y conseguir que se duerma por la noche." Camino hacia la televisión, sacando algunas de las películas que habíamos conseguido para Lily. "¿Cuál crees?"

"Vamos a ver _Narnia_," sugerí.

"¿No es muy violenta para ella?" preguntó Edward, luciendo preocupado.

"No," me reí entre dientes. "Ella realmente no sabe lo que están haciendo. Le gustará por los animales."

"Vamos a ver _Over The Edge_ en su lugar."

"Seguro," resoplé. "Por que el hombre cazador de animales no asusta en absoluto. O la señora que esta a cargo de la asociación de propietarios."

"Si, pero Hammy compensa las cosas de miedo por que le encantan las galletas," dijo Edward, riéndose un poco caminando hacía mí. Me ayudo a levantarme y ponerme en mis pies.

Pase mis dedos por su despeinado cabello color bronce, obteniendo un pequeño suspiro de felicidad por parte de él. "Tú ganas. Hammy será."

"Bien," se rió entre dientes, presionando sus labios en mi frente. "Esa fue la que tome."

Me reí y lo empuje juguetonamente. "Eres un tramposo."

Edward se enderezó y tomo la frazada de Lily del brazo del sofá. "Lily, tengo tu frazada. Vayamos arriba y veamos Hammy."

Lily estaba ocupada organizando una pila de bloques a su alrededor. Ella levantó su cabeza al sonido de la voz de Edward y sonrió al ver su frazada rosa favorita. Ella tomó su biberón y se tambaleo, lanzándose a los brazos de él que la estaban esperando.

Subimos al tercer piso juntos y cuando entramos en nuestra habitación, Edward dejó juguetonamente a Lily en medio de nuestra gran cama. Me reí con ella cuando me senté a su lado en la cama. Ella se aferró a mi mano y saltó arriba y abajo una veces antes de dejarse caer y empezar a reír.

"Eres una tonta niñita," le dije, haciéndole cosquillas detrás de las rodillas. Ella gritó una risita de bebé y trato de alejarse. "Oh, no, no lo harás," me reí. "Te tengo ahora. Tía Bella te va a hacer cosquillas hasta sacar todas esas risitas de ti."

Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como Edward se movía y al levantar los ojos lo vi apoyado en manos y rodillas, arrastrándose al lado de la cama y mirando a Lily.

"Uh, oh, osita Lily. Creo que el tío Edward esta intentando sorprenderte."

Ella miró al lado de la cama, notando la mata color bronce que se asomaba a medida que se movía. Ella se rió y rodó sobre su estomago antes de arrastrarse al borde de la cama. Apareció la cabeza de Edward y se gritaron el uno al otro. Él la tomo y comenzó a besar todo su rostro, haciendo que ella se riera y gritará.

"Ella nunca va a calmarse si haces eso," me reí.

"Lo dice la mujer que la amenazo con sacar todas las risas de ella," me dijo, subiéndose en la cama con ella. Sentó a Lily entre los dos y la envolvió con su frazada. Le di su biberón y ella inmediatamente lo dejo caer en su boca, moviendo su cabeza para poder descansarla sobre el pecho de Edward y poder ver la televisión.

"Ella va a estar fuera antes de tiempo," susurré, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

"Es muy cerca de su hora de dormir," dijo suavemente, acariciando su pequeña espalda.

"Ella es una bebita muy buena – siempre feliz. ¿Crees que nuestro bebé va a ser así?"

"Por supuesto que lo será. Él va a tener la misma amorosa familia para hacerlo feliz. Todos adoramos a Lily tanto como Rose y Emmett lo hacen. Va a ser de la misma forma para nuestro bebé, y ahora también para el de Alice y Jasper."

"Estoy muy emocionada por ellos. Van a ser unos buenos padres. Ellos están en sincronía el uno con el otro y estoy segura de que va a ser lo mismo con su bebé. Además, debo admitir que estoy más que un poco celosa por la falta de nauseas matutinas de Alice."

"Me preguntaba sobre eso," Edward se rió en voz baja, tratando de no molestar a Lily.

"Al menos ella tiene el mismo loco apetito que yo tengo. Oh, olvide decírtelo. Cuando hablamos la noche pasada, nos invito el sábado en la tarde. Ella hizo a Jasper hacer una barbacoa. Tiene antojo de barbacoa y salchichas."

"¿Y para ti?" preguntó, levantando un poco las cejas.

Le saque la lengua, sabiendo que él solo estaba mirando por mí. No era una buena idea para mí comer mucha carne roja con las cuestiones de la presión. "Pollo. Y prometió maíz y ensalada a los lados. Ella quiere pasar algo de tiempo contigo."

"¿Conmigo?" preguntó, sonando un poco impresionado.

"Eso es lo que ella dijo. Es temprano en su embarazo. ¿Recuerdas lo pegajosa que estaba con todos ustedes durante esa etapa? ¿Especialmente con Emm?"

"Si, lo hago. Y si Alice me necesita ahí para ella, entonces ahí estaré."

"Me encanta que nos ames tanto a todos y que estés dispuesto a ponerte al último solo para estar cerca de nosotros."

"Bella, nunca es poner al último el darles a ustedes lo que necesitan. Es solo parte de amarlos. Además, realmente ninguno de ustedes pide demasiado. Bueno, excepto por Alice cuando me pide que vaya con ella de compras, pero incluso eso no es tan malo."

"Estaba pensando que cuando vayamos podemos hablar del cuarto del bebé con Alice. Mirar esos bocetos que hizo y comenzar a armar la habitación que esta cruzando el pasillo juntos."

"Esa es una buena idea. Hablé con mis padres la noche del lunes y están muy emocionados de que nos quedemos y tener al bebé tan cerca."

"Tú madre nunca va a querer que nos vayamos," me reí entre dientes.

"Probablemente no," acordó, sonriéndome. "Pero nunca se metería en nuestro camino cuando estemos listos para nuestra propia casa."

De repente el biberón de Lily rodó por la cama; me incline y la mire, encontrándola dormida. "Se durmió."

"Voy a acostarla en la cuna."

"Solo déjala aquí."

"Ella patea mientras duerme y no quiero que accidentalmente te pegue. Además," dijo, deslizándose de la cama con ella en sus brazos. "Finalmente puedo acurrucarme contigo."

Le sonreí, siguiéndolo con la vista cuando la dejo en la cuna, justo frente a las grandes ventanas. La arropó estrechamente y besó su mejilla antes de regresar a nuestra cama.

"Eres tan bueno con ella," le dije cuando me acerco a él.

"Ella lo hace fácil," suspiró, escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello.

"Suenas cansado."

Asintió un poco con su cabeza, dejando salir un ruidoso bostezo. "Me dieron una paliza, me empaparon y estuve saltando toda la tarde."

"Pero lucias muy lindo todo empapado y chorreando. Y eso hizo a Lily sonreír."

"Ciertamente lo hizo," dijo, bostezando de nuevo.

"Mi esposo el superhéroe esta desgastado," me reí entre dientes, besando su mejilla.

"Estoy encantado de estar ya en la cama con las luces apagadas. No creo que pudiera levantarme de nuevo si quisiera."

"¿Y si necesito un bocadillo?" pregunté, solo bromeando para saber que es lo que diría.

Él gimió un poco cuando levanto la cabeza y me miro. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Cariño, solo estaba bromeando. No necesito nada."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Completamente." Pase mi mano sobre sus ojos. "¿Por qué no cierras esos hermosos ojos verdes y duermes?"

"Tan pronto como tu también te duermas."

"Supongo que eres lo suficientemente lindo para dormirte," le dije, tratando de no reírme.

"Veo que tu sentido del humor esta regresando," se rió entre dientes.

"Sé lo mucho que amas cuando bromeo contigo."

"Mucho, el punto culminante de mi día," murmuró, besando un lado de mi cuello.

"Te amo, Edward."

"Y yo te amo, Bella." Bostezó una vez más antes de tirar de nuestra cobija y ponerla sobre nosotros.

"¿No vas a ver a Hammy con su galleta?" bromeé, trazando su oreja con la yema de mis dedos.

"Mañana," dijo, sonriendo un poco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro ya estaba relajado, mostrando lo realmente cansado que estaba esta noche.

Moví mis dedos por su cabello una y otra vez, finalmente teniendo la oportunidad de ser yo la que lo viera dormir. Era lindo tenerlo tan relajado y sin preocupaciones por mí – tal vez debería pedirle a Emmett que dejara a Lily con nosotros en más ocasiones.

Cuando la película termino, me levanté de la cama para apagar la televisión. También pase algunos minutos viendo a mi sobrina dormir, escuchando sus suaves respiraciones mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Lucia tan angelical con sus rizos enmarcando su cara y su pequeña frazada rosa envuelta a su alrededor.

"¿Esta todo bien?" preguntó Esme, apareciendo a mí lado.

"Si," respondí, apoyándome en ella. "Solo que se ve tan dulce durmiendo así."

"¿Agotó a Edward?" preguntó, mirando hacia la cama.

"Si," me reí entre dientes. "Cayó dormido no mucho después que ella."

"¿Qué estas haciendo todavía despierta?"

"Oh, solo estaba apagando la televisión y revisando a Lily. No planeaba quedarme despierta."

"Bien. Necesitas descansar."

"¿Esme?"

"¿Si querida?"

"Cuando… cuando todo estaba pasando y Edward y yo discutíamos, ¿le creíste?"

"No pensé mucho en eso."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté, un poco sorprendida. Me aleje y mire su rostro.

Sonrió y paso una mano por mi cabello. "He aprendido que es mejor estar al margen de las cosas y permanecer neutral. Algo así como Suiza. Yo no estaba en la escuela para ver el comportamiento de James, y por todo lo que sabía, Edward y tú, ambos, estaban mal. Diré que si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta durante la fiesta de Emmett, yo hubiera hablado en ese momento, pero solo por que vi su comportamiento con mis propios ojos."

"¿Crees que de verdad Edward me perdono?"

Esme palmeo mi mano y me llevo hacia la cama. "Si no lo hubiera hecho, no podría dormir tan tranquilamente. Él siempre ha tenido problemas para dormir cuando esta estresado, incluso cuando era un niño. Nunca me las arregle para que Alice o él me confiaran lo de la chica Stanley, pero se que ella fue la razón de su distanciamiento y de su terrible insomnio – soy buena en permitir que Alice y él sientan que tienen sus secretos." Sonrió y movió mi cabello sobre mi hombro. "Y entonces tú llegaste y su insomnio se fue, junto con su distanciamiento. Ahora, no quiero que te sientas culpable, por que ya lo estas haciendo demasiado, mientras ese extraño se metió entre ustedes dos, lo escuchaba levantado en la noche, vagando por la casa. Eso se detuvo desde la fiesta."

"Chico, cuando me equivoco en algo, no lo hago a medias," murmuré.

"Isabella, por favor deja de culparte a ti misma. Es un error que cualquiera podría haber cometido."

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"¿Honestamente crees que Carlisle ha sido un exitoso cirujano todos estos años y nunca ha tenido una enfermera u otra doctora que tenía un enamoramiento de él?"

"Bueno, no, ¿pero él no veía eso por si mismo?"

"No siempre. Ha habido un par de ocasiones en que tuve que hacer al lado a una joven deseosa y recordarle que él tenía una familia."

"Gracias, Esme. No se como lo haces, pero parece que siempre tienes una historia o un poco de sabiduría que me hacen sentir mejor."

"La sabiduría viene con la edad y la experiencia, Bella. Y tú tienes muchos, muchos años delante de ti. Un día, tendrás mi edad y compartirás todas esas lecciones que has aprendido ahora con tu propio hijo."

"Espero ser por lo menos ser la mitad de la buena madre que eres tú."

"Estoy segura que lo serás. Ahora, entra en esa cama y duerme. Lily estará despierta a las siete."

"Buenas noches, Esme. Te amo."

"También te amo, corazón," me dijo, dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se giro y dejo la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me deslice debajo de la cobija y puse cuidadosamente mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, sin querer despertarlo. Estuve acostada en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo, solo escuchando su fuerte y saludable latido.

La sensación de aleteo comenzó en mi estomago y me reí en voz baja. "Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué estas haciendo despierto justo ahora?"

"Él probablemente se pregunta lo mismo sobre ti," murmuró Edward, envolviendo sus brazos en mi espalda. "Ciertamente yo lo hago."

"Me iba a dormir. Lo prometo. Solo me quede despierta para ver el final de la película."

"La has visto mil veces."

"Ahora, mil y uno," me reí.

Él suspiro y presiono sus labios en mi cien. "Buenas noches, tonta Bella."

"Buenas noches, dormilón Edward." Sonreí cuando sacudió un poco su cabeza. Y entonces cerré los ojos, dejándome a mi misma caer dormida junto al hombre que amaba completamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me pareció muy tierno el comportamiento de Edward con Lily. **

**El siguiente capitulo va a ser Emmett POV y veremos el Plan B de Alice, recuerden, nadie se mete con Edward y Bella y sale ileso, Jessica Stanley… Alice… hospital… ¿les suena alguna campanita? Jaja**

**Cristy: muchas gracias por la ayuda con esa palabra! En serio que no tenia ni idea de cómo expresarlo, en cuanto tenga tiempo corrijo ese error. Y sobre Bella estoy igual que tu, aunque comprendo sur razones me enojo mucho la forma en que se comporto, pero por lo menos ya se arreglaron las cosas. Gracias por tu comentario, un enorme beso linda!**

**Yami: gracias por tu comentario! Ya lei el OS que me dijiste, esta muy lindoo! Me gusto! No pude dejar review por que entre desde el celular, pero luego me paso de nuevo, un beso!**

**El siguiente capitulo esta el sábado o viernes, no puedo prometerlo antes por que tengo tres exámenes esta semana, lo que significa: montones de cosas que estudiar.**

**Un beso a todas!**

**Moni.**


	28. Beware of the Bear

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 28**

_Cuidado con el Oso_

**Emmett POV**

Abracé a Lily cuando salté las escaleras del porche de Esme y Carlisle. Abrí la puerta principal y entré – Esme me había echo la invitación a hacerlo desde mi primera visita. "¿Squirt? Estamos aquí."

"¡Urt, aquí!" repitió mi pequeña princesa, sonriéndole a su papi. Amaba a esta pequeña niña más de lo que debería ser permitido – que Dios ayude a cualquier hombre que la haga _llorar_. Podría cometer asesinato por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Por la Squirt, solo tendría que arrastrar un poco al nerd.

Esme, Carlisle y Edward salieron, saludando más a Lily que a mí, pero no me importo. Mi niña era adorable y querida.

"Mira esto, princesa. Un comité de bienvenida," me reí. "¿Dónde esta Bella?"

"En la cocina," respondió Esme, besándome en la mejilla. Lily pidió a su abuela, acurrucándose en los brazos de Esme. "Hola, dulce bebita," la arrulló Esme. "Vamos a ver a la tía Bella."

"Bee-bee," cantó Lily cuando se dirigían a la cocina.

"Hola, osita Lily," saludó Bella con una gran sonrisa. Todavía se veía un poco pálida para mí y esperaba que solo fuera el resfriado contra el que estaba luchando. Esme bajo un poco a Lily para que pudiera besar la mejilla de Bella. "Oh, eres tan dulce," Bella soltó una risita. "No se como tu padre te deja fuera de su vista."

"Es difícil," le dije honestamente cuando presione los labios contra la cabeza de mi pequeña hermana. Estaba un poco caliente – si hubiera estado más caliente, hubiera tenido que buscar una niñera para la princesa. "¿Cómo te va, Squirt?"

"Casi completamente recuperada de mi refriado," me dijo, sonando solo ligeramente congestionada.

Me senté a su lado y tome sus manos, consiguiendo que me mirara. No iba a poder editar en esta ocasión. "¿Y la cosa de James?"

Se encogió como si no le importara, pero sus ojos cafés se empañaron y dijeron otra cosa. "No hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso. Y realmente todavía no quiero saber que decidió."

"¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien para cuidarla esta noche?" presioné.

"Emmett, he estado esperando esto todo el día. Por favor, no te preocupes y déjame divertirme con mi sobrina," pidió Bella. Suspiré, sabía que no iba a poder negarle nada con su labio inferior sobresaliendo de esa manera.

"Vamos a tener una noche tranquila, solo nosotros tres," me prometió Edward, meciendo a mi pequeña niña en sus brazos. "El abuelo y la abuela tienen una cena a la que ir esta noche."

"Eee," se rió Lily. Levanté la vista a tiempo de ver su pequeña cabecita golpear la enorme de Edward. Hice una mueca, esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado mucho.

"Ouch," dijo Edward, frotando la cabeza de Lily. "Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, corazón."

Mi niña podía ser una princesa, pero también podía luchar. Solo se rió de su tío y puso su cabecita en el hombro de esté.

"Esta bien, Rose y yo vamos a salir a cenar en el nuevo restaurante Mexicano en el centro. Si cambias de opinión sobre que Lily se quede a dormir, solo llámame, Squirt. Sin importar que hora sea," le dije, mintiendo sólo en parte. Lo Mexicano estaba en el menú, pero era más una danza en el sombrero que el burrito – de hecho, más un baile cara a cara si era a mi manera.

"Emm, no voy a cambiar de opinión," dijo Bella, su expresión era de seriedad. "Ve y disfruta de una noche fuera con tu esposa."

"Bien," suspiré, levantándome de la silla. Era algo bueno lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo detectar cosas por su embarazo; de otra forma, me pediría que me comportara y dejará al pequeño nerd solo. Le advertí sobre hacer llorar a mi hermana, así que fue su error si no me escucho. Dejé esos pensamientos de lado y me concentré en mi hermana. La besé y la abracé como despedida. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo, hermano oso. Diviértete y dile a Rose 'hola' de mi parte," me dijo, dándome una gran sonrisa.

"Edward, quédate con ella," le ordené, sacudiendo la mano de mi cuñado. Edward podía hacerme enojar de vez en cuando, pero era un buen hombre y amaba a mi hermana como un loco. Las actividades de esta noche eran tanto por él como por Bella. "Adiós princesa. Papi te verá en la mañana."

"Adiós," cantó Lily cuando me dio uno de sus besos de bebé, babeando toda mi mejilla.

Me reí de mi bebita y me limpie la cara. "Te amo, Lily. Sé buena con el tío Edward y la tía Bella." Le dedique un pequeño saludo y salí de la casa.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó Rose cuando me deslice dentro del Jeep.

"Nop. La bebita esta feliz con tu tío y tía, y la Squirt no sospecha nada," le dije.

"Perfecto," chilló Alice. "Sigamos adelante."

"Alice, ¿estas segura de que debiste venir a esto?" preguntó Jasper, poniendo una mano en el estomago de ella protectoramente.

"Jazzy, te amo, pero si me preguntas eso una vez más, voy a arrancar tu lindo cabello rubio de tu cabeza," lo amenazó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Eso _me hizo_ temblar.

"Ella no va a dejar la calle, Jasper. Ni siquiera yo. Nosotras aquí somos la maravillosa, increíble y sexy coartada que ustedes necesitan," dijo Rose con una pequeña risita. Demonios, amaba a esta mujer. Otra buena razón para reorganizar la pequeña cara del nerd – hizo que perdiera mi tiempo sexy con Rosie.

"Entonces se me ocurrió otra gran broma para esta noche," dije, mirando a Jasper por el retrovisor.

"Bien," Jasper respondió, rodando los ojos. "Eso es lo que dijiste de la última."

"No es mi culpa que no reconozcas una buena broma cuando la escuchas," le dije.

Rose sonrió y tomo mi mano con la suya. "Emm, lejos estoy de querer limpiar tu pequeño sueño de querer convertirte en un comediante de renombre mundial, pero diciendo que vas a convertir la cara de Chihuahua de James en guacamole realmente no es una broma. Es sólo una amenaza de temática Mexicana."

"Rosie, pensé que me amabas bebé," le dije, haciendo un puchero para mejor efecto.

"Y te amo," me aseguró. "Pero eso no significa que tengo que amar tus bromas o incluso encontrarlas divertidas."

"¿Podemos regresar al tema que realmente importa?" gritó Alice. "Necesitamos repasar el plan una vez más."

"Llegarle por la espalda, duende," bromeé, sonriéndole a Alice en el retrovisor.

"Bien. Venga con su propio plan entonces," resopló, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Todavía estas herida por que tu gran plan de sacar a James nunca surgió efecto," le dije.

"No, realmente no," respondió Alice, encogiendo sus pequeños hombros. "De hecho creo que este 'Plan B' es mucho mejor. Sabes que la venganza siempre ha sido mi fuerte."

"Si, disfrutaste torturando a la chica Stanley sin piedad," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Estoy seguro de que has estado extrañando la alegría que eso te trajo."

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho que ella se fuera a Alaska," Rose se rió. "¿Qué esta haciendo allá arriba?"

"He oído que es un ama de llaves… en un burdel. Tres hermanas manejan el lugar y _atienden_ a los clientes," explicó Alice. "O eso escuche. Por otra parte, todo podría estar en la cabeza del chico Yorkie."

"¿Yorkie?" pregunté. "¿Por qué ese nombre suena familiar?"

"Repartidor de pizza," respondió Alice.

"¿Conseguiste la información del chico de la pizza?" me reí. "Eres aún más de lo que pensaba."

"No, la pizza de Bella es lo que es más," corrigió Alice. "_Soy_ una mujer que sabe que una buena propina en una noche lenta, combinado con un poco de inocente coqueteo, harán que el chico de la pizza suelte su valor. Jessica ordena su pizza cada miércoles en la noche, exactamente a las 7:15 para que pueda llegar a las ocho. Ella ordenaba pepperoni con extra queso y salsa ranch al lado. ¿Quieres saber lo que parecía su apartamento?"

"No," Rose se rió. "Eso es más que suficiente ya."

"¿Y que información conseguiste para el objetivo de esta noche, duende?" le pregunté.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Lo googleé… y estoy preocupada por lo que encontré." **(N/T: en México, o al menos en mi ciudad, se usa mucho la palabra 'googlear', ni siquiera se si existe, pero se refiere a cuando buscas algo en google.)**

"¿Qué? ¿Ese chico es como un raro acosador o algo? ¿Necesito romper al pequeño bastardo?" le pregunté.

"Cálmate, tú gran oso gris," me reprendió Alice, golpeando uno de mis brazos. "No es tan horrible. Él lleno su página de myspace con los gráficos y música más horrible. Seriamente eso me dio a mí y al bebé un dolor de estomago."

"¿Segura que fue por la página y no por los cuatro waffles que comiste en el desayuno?" preguntó Rose con una sonrisa. Dios, amaba sus sonrisas. Amaba sus labios. Amaba su - _¡Concéntrate Emmett! Tienes un nerd que mandar a su camino_.

"Alice, ¿Cómo sabes que él va a estar ahí esta noche?" preguntó Jasper.

"Estaba en su myspace," respondió con una malvada sonrisa. "Aparentemente, el pequeño James no es tan tímido para disfrutar ocasionalmente de la poesía."

"Puedo imaginarlo ahora," le dije, con una gran sonrisa. Mire a mi familia y aclare mi garganta. "Había un solitario chico que tenía una amiga llamada Bella. Su gran hermano era de verdad un compañerito de miedo. Solitario jodido la hizo llorar. Ahora el tiene las costillas rotas y un ojo negro. No te puedes quejar por ser mutilado por un oso. Él no escuchó, es sólo justicia." **(N/T: en inglés si rima)**

"Que elocuente te vuelves con la perspectiva de golpear algo," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Emmett," Alice se rió, su pequeño cuerpo botando contra el costado de Jasper. "Eso fue lo mejor."

Rose se inclinó y paso los dedos por mi brazo. "Bebé, si alguna vez le enseñas a nuestra hija decir algo como eso, yo te voy a _mostrarte_ lo que es ser mutilado," me amenazó Rose con una perfecta sonrisa.

"Rosie, tal vez no siempre sea la bombilla más brillante del árbol, pero todavía se cuando destellar," me reí entre dientes. **(Es otra rima)**

"¿Qué?" Alice y Jasper se rieron.

Rodé los ojos. "Significa que se cuando comportarme y usar mi cerebro."

El tráfico de viernes por la noche nos detuvo un par de veces, pero aún así llegamos lo suficiente temprano al centro para cruzarnos 'accidentalmente' con James. Alice sabía que no podíamos cruzarnos con él en el café, pero ya que el restaurante Mexicano estaba unas puertas más abajo, cruzarnos con el afuera en la calle era completamente posible.

"Dios, las chimichangas huelen excelente," dijo Alice, oliendo el aire.

"¿Cómo diablos puedes distinguir ese olor de todos los demás?" le pregunté. "Todo lo que yo huelo es comida."

"La nariz sabe," Alice se encogió de hombros. "Oh, esta a punto de salir."

"Perfecto," dije, tronando mis dedos.

"Emmett, hay que empezar a hablar," me advirtió Rose, poniendo su mano en la mía.

"Y si se transforma en una pelea, primero tienes que llevarlo al callejón," me recordó Alice por millonésima vez.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de mi esposa y me la acerque, mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos azules. Ella tenía los ojos más perfectos – azul claro como el cristal y siempre llenos de amor cuando me miraba. "Te amo, Rosie. Cualquier otra mujer en este planeta me hubiera hecho quedarme en casa y fuera de esto."

Rose rascó suavemente mi cuero cabelludo cuando paso los dedos por mi pelo. "Yo siempre apoyo a mi hombre cuando cuida a su familia." Sus dedos se envolvieron en mis chinos y empujo bruscamente mi rostro hacía ella, dándome un beso que me hizo considerar brevemente la opción de llevármela a casa y olvidarlo todo.

"Si a ustedes dos no les importa, la razón por la que vinimos aquí esta noche se va en la dirección opuesta," interrumpió Jasper.

"Ve por él," susurró Rose, usando su dedo para limpiar el brillo de mis labios. Dios, ¡que mujer!

Con una sacudida de cabeza y un ajuste de mis jeans, me gire y camine hacia el pequeño nerd que había causado muchos problemas. "Hey, ¿James? ¿Eres tú, amigo?" lo llamé, con una sonrisa amistosa en mi rostro.

El pequeño nerd se detuvo y giro, subiendo sus gafas por la nariz. "Um… Emmett, ¿cierto?" preguntó, ya temblando en sus pequeños zapatos de holgazán.

"Si," respondí, mi sonrisa más amplia, asomándose solo un poco de la amenaza. "¿Recuerdas a mi esposa, Rosalie, mi cuñado, Jasper, y su esposa, Alice?"

"Seguro. De la fiesta," respondió James, mirando alrededor ansiosamente. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su vida estaba en peligro, incluso si todavía no sabía por que. "Es… uh… es-"

Corté su estúpido tartamudeo, su voz raspaba mis nervios. "Mi hermana esta en casa con su esposo, al que ama, y mi hija."

"Seguro. Por supuesto," contestó James, asintiendo con la cabeza. Su cabeza parecía una borla y tuve que morder mi labio inferior para no reírme de él. "Así que, uh… ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó.

"Oh, nada. Sólo estábamos de camino al restaurante que esta por aquí," le expliqué, señalando el lugar para él. "Te vimos y pensamos en decir 'hola'. Oh, y adiós. Edward dijo que planeabas regresar a Minnesota."

"Bueno, todavía no decido. Pensé en tomarme unos días para pensar en eso, como Edward sugirió."

"Si, pero te das cuenta que lo mejor para ti es regresar a casa, ¿cierto? Ve a casa, lame tus heridas para limpiarlas, encuentra una chica que no este casada. Ya sabes, se normal, James. No un destruye hogares."

"¿Qué?" preguntó, alejándose un paso de mí.

Rápidamente me adelante con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de James y haciendo parecer para cualquiera alrededor de nosotros que éramos mejores amigos. Comencé a caminar, forzando a James que fuera conmigo. "Si, hombre. Ha sido genial verte y ya sabes, pero entiendo totalmente que necesitas regresar a casa. Tiempo de inactividad. Es importante después de un error como el que tu cometiste."

"¿E-error?" tartamudeo, tratando estúpidamente de soltarse de mi agarre.

Apreté mi brazo alrededor de él y disfruté su siseo de dolor. "Si, ya sabes, tú error. Hacer llorar a mi hermana y todo eso."

"Oye, ella me llevo a eso," gritó cuando entramos al callejón desierto y sombrío. "Ella fue la que comenzó a hablarme."

"¿Es así?" pregunté, mi voz tranquila. Este cero a la izquierda no sabía que la calma era mortal conmigo. Solté su brazo y lo apoye contra la pared del edificio, fijando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. "Por que, yo escuche que ella intento ser tú amiga y tú intentaste convertirte en su esposo. Ella sólo intentaba hablarte sobre libros y hacerte sentir como si no estuvieras sólo en el mundo por que ella tiene un buen corazón de esa manera. Ella se preocupa demasiado a veces. Entonces tú la salvaste de la caída y ella se sentía como si te debiera algo, como si ella necesitara asegurarse de que al menos tenías un amigo en el mundo. Y tú tomaste ventaja de eso. Encontraste maneras para usar contra ella y un truco para conseguir invitación a los almuerzos y mi fiesta."

"Te lo estás inventando," dijo, subiendo las gafas por su nariz. Quería quitar esas malditas gafas de su rostro y romperlas con mis botas, pero me resistí. Huellas de botas eran evidencia, o eso dijo Alice durante la reunión que tuvimos más temprano.

"Entonces dime tu lado de las cosas," le ofrecí.

"Bueno, yo… ella… entonces…" tartamudeo, sus ojos furiosos cuando miro a Jasper, Alice y Rose pidiendo ayuda. Rose y Alice mantuvieron su promesa y estaban de pie debajo de una de las lámparas de la calle, fingiendo estar absortas en la sorprendente e intimidante bolsa de Alice. Jasper estaba en la boca del callejón, los brazos cruzados frente a él y su rostro en una mueca amenazante – estaba impresionado.

"Eso suena para mí como que se te terminaron las mentiras," le dije a James. "¡Y que coincidencia! A mí se me terminó toda la paciencia," gruñí, acercándome a su cara. "Te daré opción, James. Puedes irte con algunas costillas rotas y un ojo negro para recordarte por que prometiste estar alejado de mi familia. O puedes decir que no lo harás y entonces tomaré algunos miembros que romper para ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión."

"No puedes tocarme. Voy a llamar a la policía. Te voy a demandar."

"Llama a la policía. Diles. Y yo diré que estaba con mi esposa y nuestra familia, disfrutando de una noche fuera en el centro. Verás, James, lo que no sabes de mí, es que he golpeado la mierda de _muchos_ chicos en mi vida. Sé exactamente como y donde golpearlos para que todos los golpes lleguen a mí destino y no a mí. Es una increíble técnica y estoy más que feliz de compartirlo en todas sus diversas formas."

"Voy a conseguir que despidan a tu hermana si me tocas," me dijo, su voz temblando con miedo.

Levanté el dedo hasta mi barbilla, pretendiendo que estaba considerando sus palabras. Y entonces volví a levantar ese dedo y presione su frente, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él. "Oops. Creo que te toque."

"No vas a salirte con la tuya," prometió James.

Así que decidí hacer mi propia promesa. "James, déjame señalar algunos puntos para ti. Estas solo en Seattle. Probablemente no llamas o escribes a mami y papi en muchas ocasiones. No tienes ningún amigo. Demonios, ni siquiera tienes celular. ¿Crees que alguien va a extrañarte si desapareces permanentemente?" Realmente no iba a matar al pequeño idiota, pero él no sabía eso, y quería que él estuviera más asustado de mí que de cualquier otra cosa que se cruzara en su vida.

"Oh, mierda," Jasper se rió de repente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, mirándolo.

Jasper se rió de nuevo cuando señaló a James. "Hiciste que orinara sus pantalones."

Mire hacia abajo y seguro, había un sendero oscuro que fluía hacia abajo en sus pantalones color caqui. "Oh, James. Lo siento, hombre. No me había dado cuenta que tenías debilidad en la vejiga."

"Me iré a casa. Volaré esta noche. Sólo déjame ir," sollozó James, mirando entre Jasper y yo. "Me transferiré de escuela y todo."

"Puedo creerte y dejarte ir. Pero entonces pienso en todas las cosas sobre las que mentiste y parece que no puedo confiar en ti, James."

"Entonces… ¿entonces que hago? ¿Qué hará que creas?"

"Incentivos."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con _incentivos_?"

"Bueno, James, es así. Si yo creo que ya tuviste suficiente incentivo para alejarte de mi familia, entonces puedo creerte y dejarte ir. Si no hay incentivo, no hay confianza. Y sin confianza, ¿no seriamos sólo animales en este mundo?"

"¿Qué?" lloró James, luciendo en algún lugar entre confundido y aterrorizado. "No te entiendo. Hablas como una persona loca."

"O tal vez sólo soy tan inteligente que tu cerebro no puede manejarlo y asumes que estoy loco," respondí. Ahora solo estaba jodiendo al tipo. ¡Y era divertido! "Sabes, si estuviéramos en el reino animal, yo sería totalmente un oso. Todo piel y garras. Si, mutilaría todo en mi camino. Y tú… si, creo que serías una ardilla. Un bocadillo en la noche que se ve atrapado entre mi boca. Tengo que elegirte con ese enorme trasero y rebanar a astillas el tronco de un árbol. Si, sería de esa forma en el mundo de los animales."

"Sólo debí haberme quedado lejos de ella," dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando sus zapatos. "Sólo debí haber hecho mi trabajo y quedarme con la cabeza agachada. Debí saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que ella no podía quererme de esa forma. Y ahora voy a morir en este repugnante callejón que huele a culo. Esto es completamente psicópata, hablando sobre osos, sólo va a rasgar mi cabeza y estará hecho. Seré conocido como el tipo sin cabeza del callejón."

"¿Eres emo?" pregunté, jugando un poco más con él. "¿Eres propenso a llorar como una marica?"

James levantó la cabeza y me miró con unos enormes ojos. "¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" Su voz crecía con cada nueva palabra que brotaba de él. "Mira, ¿puedes solo matarme? La anticipación lo va a hacer por ti si no actúas rápido. Sólo… sólo no dejes que mis padres pregunten, ¿bien? Sólo encuentra una manera de decirles que yo soy el chico muerto del callejón."

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que de verdad voy a ensuciar mi alma por ti?" le pregunté, haciendo que mi voz sonara ofendida. "¿Crees que voy a terminar en el infierno, lejos de mi familia, por tu culo? Compañero, estás jodido."

"Pero tú… pero por que… ¿Qué?" tartamudeo, todo su rostro arrugándose por la confusión.

Con su rostro junto en tan perfecta posición, dejé volar mi puño, conectando perfectamente con su ojo derecho y disfrutando el 'whack' de su cabeza golpeando la pared de concreto detrás de él. "Eso fue por hacer llorar a mi hermana." Le di unos cuantos golpes dobles con los puños en el estomago cuando el lucho por conseguir suficiente aire para gritar de dolor. Me comporté – no rompí sus costillas, pero de todas maneras no va a poder caminar recto por un tiempo. "Esos son por Edward y por mí."

James tomó su estomago y se dejó caer sobre el húmedo suelo, gimiendo y jadeando.

Me puse en cuclillas delante de él y tiré bruscamente de su cabeza por el cabello. "¿Estamos claros?"

"Si," jadeó. "Me voy a casa. No voy a volver a ver a tu hermana, mucho menos hablarle."

"¿Y esta noche?"

"Nunca pasó."

Sonreí y palmeé gentilmente su hombro, probablemente disfrute demasiado sus temblores, ¡pero oye! Así soy yo. "Buen chico, James. Estoy encantado de que pudimos tener esta plática. Y espero _nunca_ hablarte de nuevo." Me puse de pie y lo miré una vez más. "Sabes, James, probablemente eres un tipo muy simpático cuando no estas jodiendo a la familia de alguien. Deberías trabajar en eso. Búscate una linda y libre chica en casa."

Me di la vuelta y me alejé, uniéndome a Jasper. Choco su puño contra el mío y sonrió. "Muy lindo. Estaba un poco preocupado de que te dejarás llevar lejos con tu enojo en algunas ocasiones, pero mantuviste el control," me dijo.

"Y eso es el por que soy tu hermano favorito de otra madre," me reí, lanzando mi brazo sobre los hombros de Jasper.

Salimos del callejón y nos unimos a nuestras esposas. "¿Se besaron y se maquillaron?" preguntó Rose, dándome una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Jazzy me exageró solo un poco," bromeé, frunciendo mis labios a él.

Él me dio un puñetazo en el costado y se alejó de mí, dándome una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla con una buena precisión. "Eres un asno."

Rose se rió cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío. "Si, pero él es todo mío y yo amo al gran oso."

"También te amo, bebé," le dije, besando sus labios rojo rubí ligeramente. "Estoy hambriento. Vamos a comer."

"Tomaste esas palabras justo de mi boca," gritó Alice desde su lugar en los brazos de Jasper. "Quiero un burrito y dos tacos, y papas fritas. Muchas papas fritas. Oh, y algo de esa salsa de queso blanco. _Amo_ esas cosas."

"Duende, de hecho necesitas estar sentada con el mesero frente a ti antes de dar la orden," bromeé, sonriéndole a Alice.

"Emmett, ¿no tienes un pequeño algo que decirme?" preguntó Alice, sonriéndome.

"Si. Eres pequeña, compras mucho, y tienes razón cuando quieres tenerla," le dije. Y después sonreí. "Y te quiero por eso, Alice Hale."

"¿Y que más?" preguntó, soplando y mirando muy complacida a sus pequeñas uñas.

"Tu plan fue maravilloso, impecable, y funciono tan perfectamente como dijiste que sería," le dije. "Gracias por ayudarme a arreglar este problema para mi pequeña hermana. Te debo una."

"Ciertamente lo haces," chilló, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor. Fui cuidadoso cuando le regrese el abrazo, no quería apretarla como normalmente lo hacía. Tenía una pequeña sobrina o un sobrino creciendo dentro de ella y tenía que ser cuidadoso con él o ella. "Gracias," dijo suavemente Alice. "Sé que hiciste esto por Edward tanto como lo hiciste por Bella y aprecio mucho eso, Emm."

"También los amo, Al," le dije, besando la punta de su cabeza. "Ahora, vamos a salir de toda esta mierda sentimental y a conseguir algo de comida. Necesito un burrito y una Corona."

"Yo quiero una Margarita," suspiró Rose, acurrucándose contra mí.

"Consigue dos," Alice soltó risitas. "Así puedes beber una por mí."

Rose se inclinó hacia arriba y susurró en mi oído. "Sólo voy a beber una, bebé. Tengo planes para ti más tarde y estos no incluyen a ninguno de nosotros tan borracho que no podamos disfrutarlo."

Me incliné hacia abajo y mordí ligeramente su oído. "Te amo, Rosalie." Y tome su perfecto cachete en mi mano – y no era el de su hermoso rostro. "Y a tu pequeña mente sucia."

"Por millonésima vez, ¿se pueden abstener de hacer eso frente a mí?" preguntó Jasper. "Me doy cuenta de que están casados. Me doy cuenta que hacen cosas juntos – algunas cosas muy enfermas y retorcidas – pero eso no significa que pueda manjar el verlos."

"Seguro, Jazz," Rose se rió, sonriendo a su hermano. "Prometemos comportarnos el resto del tiempo que estemos contigo y Alice."

"Gracias," Jasper suspiró, luciendo aliviado. "Eso es todo lo que pido."

"Vamos a entrar y a celebrar," dije, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que entrara toda mi familia.

Me tomo mucho tiempo juntar de nuevo la vida para Bella y para mí. No había manera de que dejará que alguien la jodiera ahora. Si tenía que caminar a través de las llamas del infierno y luchar contra el mismo diablo, lo haría dos veces. Esta era _mi _familia y quien se metía con ellos, estaba pidiendo encontrarse con mis puños.

La suave mano de Rose de deslizo en la mía e inmediatamente enfrío mis pensamientos, dejándome imaginar cuales serían sus planes para más tarde esta noche. Tendría que volver a agradecer a Bella y Edward por ser niñeros esta noche. Si, pertenecía a una malditamente buena familia – mi familia Swahallen.

**¡Hola! Ya extrañaba estar en la compu, jaja, uno de los tres exámenes que tenía me lo cambiaron para el lunes así que dispuse de tiempo libre, muchas gracias a las que me desearon suerte.**

**Sobre el capitulo, la verdad no se si me gusto o no, el que golpearan a James,,, no digo que no se lo mereciera, pero solo no puedo saber si estoy de acuerdo con lo que paso o no, déjenme saber si ustedes están en el mismo dilema.**

**Dejando de lado la golpiza, creo que Emmett es muy lindo, la forma en que al final se preocupa por cuidar la vida que creo para Bella, de verdad es muy lindo.**

**Cristy: **muchas gracias por tu comentario guapa! Mis dos exámenes me fueron bien, o al menos eso creo, jaja todavía no me dan resultados, aunque aún me falta el lunes el de biología. Dedo decir que los momentos Esme&Bella van a aumentar un poco después del parto, y todas son platicas muy interesantes, y algunas hasta me hicieron llorar. Un beso!

**Yami: **jeje creo que todas nos morimos por ver a Nessie, aunque no se si sepas que ya tienen a la actriz que la va a interpretar, la verdad la niña esta muy bonita. Y si, Charlie lo va a cansar mucho más xD. Gracias por comentar! Un beso!

**CaMi: **no te había visto antes en los reviews, así que ¡bienvenida a la traducción! Jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un beso!

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Un beso.**

**Moni.**


	29. Alice's Birthday

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 29**

_Cumpleaños de Alice_

**Alice POV**

"Por favor, Alice. Sabes que quieres. Por favor, dímelo," me rogó Bella por… había dejado de contar desde la quinta vez así que no podía saber en que número iba.

"El embarazo te hace casi insoportable con tu impaciencia," le dije, tratando de no sonreír. Estaba secretamente emocionada de que ella quisiera conocer tanto mi gran anuncio. Probablemente por que yo quería decírselo tanto como ella quería saberlo. Sin embargo, realmente iba a matarme – ella no entendía lo difícil que era esperar hasta la cena para que todos estuviéramos juntos. Lily estaba tomando una siesta, los hombres estaban pintando, y Rose y Esme se habían ido a comprar la comida para mi cena de cumpleaños de esta noche. Mi papá estaba en el hospital, revisando a uno de sus pacientes.

"No es mi impaciencia la que aumento. Es mi curiosidad," replicó Bella con unas risitas. Ella bajo la mirada a su redondeado vientre y movió sus manos por él. "¿No es eso cierto, pequeño? Ahora mami tiene la curiosidad suficiente para dos."

"No puedo esperar a que mi estomago luzca así," dije con nostalgia. Levante mi blusa y le mostré mi bultito.

"¿De que diablos estas hablando?" me preguntó Bella, luciendo confundida. "Alice, sólo tienes catorce semanas y tu estomago esta alcanzando rápidamente al mío – y yo tengo _veintiséis_ semanas. Tú bebé es de las proporciones de Emmett. No se como algo tan grande puede adecuarse a tu pequeño cuerpo."

Me encogí de hombros. "Él o ella deben tener las largas piernas de Jasper así que necesita espacio extra."

"O tal vez tu pobre estomago sólo necesita espacio extra para toda esa comida que has estado devorando," se rió.

"Bien," resoplé. "Por que tu no me ayudaste a comer ese bote de helado anoche."

"¡Ssh! Edward no lo sabe," Bella se rió, mirando hacia las escaleras. Era bueno ver que regresaba a ser como era antes – juguetona y divertida.

Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Emmett y la retorcida confesión de James. El chico había sido lo suficiente inteligente para seguir el consejo de Emmett y abandonar la ciudad. Bella se estuvo sintiendo muy mal y culpable la primera semana, teniendo que marcar su ausencia sin excusa todos los días. Pero entonces Edward se la llevó el fin de semana. Él la llevo a Tacoma y al Karpeles Museo de Manuscritos. Aparentemente, eran cosas de su tipo y a ella le encantó. Ciertamente, ella regreso a casa con una actitud muy diferente y toda la culpa que parecía haber estado cargando se desvaneció. Nunca la había visto a ella, o a Edward, más feliz de lo que estaban justo ahora.

"Alice, ¿estas escuchándome?" Bella se rió, lanzándome un cojín. "¡Por Dios! Hice un pequeño comentario sobre compras y empiezas a prestarme atención. Que clase de mejor amiga eres."

"El embarazo me quita espacio," me encogí de hombros. "Ahora, ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre compras?"

"No importa. La parte importante es que necesitamos mas helado de galleta," dijo Bella.

"Absolutamente," estuve de acuerdo. "¿A quien deberíamos mandar para comprarlo?"

"Diría que Emmett, pero ya que él es quien se come un tercio del helado antes incluso de entregarlo, estoy segura de que sólo repetiría su error."

"Si que amas a tu hermano," me reí entre dientes.

"Así que," dijo Bella, sonriendo mientras abrazaba una de los cojines del sofá contra su pecho. "¿Alguna pista sobre el sexo?"

"Es fenomenal," contesté, sabiendo que ella se estaba refiriendo a mi bebé.

"Alice," se quejó Bella, lanzándome otro cojín.

La atrapé y me reí. "No, todavía no se nada sobre el sexo del bebé. Tengo diez semanas más antes de mi primer ultrasonido que pueda ser capaz de decirme."

"No cuentes con eso," bufó Bella. "Hasta ahora hemos intentado dos veces obtener un vistazo de este pequeño, pero sólo vemos su trasero. Se lo he estado pidiendo en las noches, sin embargo, se mueve alrededor y se que me escucha. Tengo confianza de que él nos va a dejar verlo mañana."

Me levanté del sillón de dos plazas y me puse a un lado de Bella, poniendo mis manos sobre mi sobrino. "¿Es eso cierto, pequeño sobrino mío? ¿El lunes va a ser un día de suerte? ¿Finalmente vas a portarte bien y mostrar tu género para que tu mami pueda probar que tiene razón? Se que es divertido molestarla, pero significaría mucho para tu tía si pudieras mostrarte de la forma correcta mañana. Te compraré algo especial."

"Alice, ¿podrías no sobornar a mi bebé mientras él todavía esta en mi vientre? Vas a hacerlo suficientes veces una vez haya nacido."

"Me conoces muy bien," me reí entre dientes.

"Tú _eres_ mi mejor amiga," suspiró Bella, abrazándome. Se sentó con la espalda recta y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Vamos a revisar como van."

Sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia ella. "Edward va a tener un ataque." Estábamos bajo estrictas instrucciones de permaneces abajo y lejos del olor de las pinturas.

"Usaremos esas mascaras para pintar y él tiene que dejarme estar sólo el tiempo necesario para ver las paredes."

"Es tu funeral," me reí cuando nos ayudamos la una a la otra para pararnos del sofá.

"Además, estoy deseando un burrito de pollo como si no hubiera mañana."

"¿De verdad? Yo quiero alitas de pollo y aderezo de queso."

"Y papas fritas."

"Tenemos que tener papas fritas."

"No, _tú _vas a tener papas fritas y permitirme vivir indirectamente a través de ti. Comida salada no combina con este pequeño así que no podemos comerla hasta después de que él nazca."

"Te daré unas pocas."

"¿Y darle a Edward un infarto? No gracias," Bella se rió entre dientes.

"A veces él es un aguafiestas."

Su rostro se rompió en una hermosa sonrisa. "Si, pero me ama."

"Si, lo hace," estuve de acuerdo, riéndome de su sonrisa. Eso me recordó como había sido al principio cuando se enamoro de mi hermano – vértigo y éxtasis en una altura natural de amor y aceptación. "Aquí," dije, dándole una de las mascaras que estaban en la mesa de café. "Póntela y entonces haremos nuestro camino hacia las escaleras."

Con pasos cuidadosos y una parada en cada rellano, nos dirigimos con mucho cuidado hasta el tercer piso y a la habitación que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en el cuarto para el bebé de Edward y Bella. Ella y yo nos quedamos en el camino a la puerta, sin ser vistas ni oídas, solo viendo a Edward, Jasper y Emmett pintar.

Los tres estaban cantando con la radio y sacudiendo sus cabezas. El cabello de Edward estaba, por supuesto, con el mayor desorden – siempre había sido mucho para mantenerse en un solo lugar. El cabello de Jasper era muy corto para este tipo de cosas, pero tenía tanta gracia que todavía era divertido de ver. Y el cabello de Emmett era todo un fracasó hacia adelante y atrás en su cabeza mientras sacudía las caderas al ritmo de la música.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Aclare ruidosamente mi garganta, asustándolos a los tres y haciéndolos saltar. "Esperamos que no estén cantando sobre Rose, Bella y la pequeña yo."

"Por que si lo están, nuestros sentimientos estarían muy, muy heridos," dijo Bella, siguiéndome el juego. Ella había aprendido bien de Rose y de mí, haciendo un profundo puchero para un efecto adicional.

Emmett resopló y rodó los ojos. "Es una canción. Supéralo."

"¿Y si Rose estuviera aquí?" lo desafié.

"Estaría arrastrándome en el suelo hacia sus hermosos pies. Pero ella no esta aquí," dijo, sacándonos la lengua.

"De verdad maduro," suspiró Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza a su hermano.

Emmett encogió sus grandes hombros."No es mi culpa que ustedes chicas no puedan apreciar a la maestra del rock, Alice Cooper. Si pudieran, sabrían que 'Poision' es una de las mejores canciones que alguna vez fueron grabadas."

"¿Jasper?" pregunté, girando mi cabeza para ver su rostro.

"¿Cuál fue la pregunta?" preguntó, sonriendo un poco mientras ponía más pintura en la brocha.

Edward dejo su brocha en el suelo y camino a nosotras. "Aunque Emmett no lo hizo con mucho tacto, tiene razón. Es sólo una canción. Nosotros nunca podríamos cantar nada malo sobre las maravillosas mujeres que están casadas con nosotros."

"Respira," susurré, haciendo reír a Bella.

"Con eso dicho… Isabella Marie Cullen, si no sales de esta habitación en este-"comenzó Edward.

Bella levantó su mano y lo interrumpió. "Detén tus caballos, Tutor-boy. Sólo quería ver. Además, tengo la mascara puesta."

"¿Jasper? ¿Emmett? ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?" pidió Edward.

"Entonces Jasper, ¿ves la forma en que mis pinceladas le dieron forma a la ventana sin tocar?" preguntó Emmett, dándole la espalda a Edward.

"Lo veo perfectamente," se rió Jasper. Giro su cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió dulcemente. "Alice, sólo unos minutos, ¿bien?"

"Eso es lo que planeaba, bebé," le dije, regresándole la sonrisa.

"¿Ves Edward?" dijo Bella, moviendo su dedo entre Jasper y yo. "Esa es la forma de obtener una linda reacción de tu esposa embarazada. Ordenándole que deje la habitación de su hijo incluso antes de haberla visto solo asegura una tortura para ti más tarde."

Edward se rió cuando tomo a Bella en sus brazos y besó su mejilla. "Te amo. Incluso cuando me haces querer arrancarme el cabello."

Bella se rió cuando sus manos fueron a acariciar el cabello de mi hermano. "No hagas eso, cariño. Amo este confuso montón que tu llamas cabello. Es una de mis partes favoritas de ti."

"Apuesto a que conozco otra," dijo Emmett, subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

"Como sea," dijo Bella con voz alta, intentando ignorar a su hermano mayor. "El azul plateado es perfecto. Realmente hace que la cama destaque."

"Justo como dije que haría," chillé. Después de todo, yo había planeado esta habitación, hasta el último pañal y zapato – incluso si Bella todavía no me dejaba comprar pañales y zapatos. ¡Ella podía ser tan terca! Dijo que tenía que esperar hasta después del baby shower. Ella sabía que iba a ser grande e iba a tener muchos regalos así que quería que esperara y viéramos que era lo que iba a necesitar de verdad.

"Genial," dijo Edward, viendo a Bella. "Ahora salte."

"Bien, Sr. Malhumorado," gruñó Bella, alejando sus brazos de Edward.

El rostro de él se suavizó y la abrazó. "Vapores de pintura, Bella. Esa es la única razón por la que quiero que salgas."

"Mascara, Edward," se rió entre dientes, dejando que la sonrisa de él levantará su estado de ánimo.

"Adiós, amor," se rió entre dientes, besando su frente.

"Adiós," contestó Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando caminaba a mí. "Oh, Alice y yo tenemos algunos pedidos de comida," dijo, girándose solo un poco para ver el rostro de Edward. "Quiero un burrito de pollo con arroz, pollo, tomate, lechuga y crema agria. Sin queso. Se muy especifico sobre eso. No estoy de ánimo para queso."

"Si, señora," se rió Edward. "¿Y tu, Ali?"

"Alitas de pollo con aderezo de queso. Y no dejes que escatimen con el apio," le dije. "Y papas fritas. Un gran plato, con muy poca sal. Hoy no estoy de ánimo para sal," agregue. Esperaba que con poca sal en las papas las hiciera bien para darle una o dos a Bella.

"Jazz y yo iremos por las alitas y algo más para nosotros," dijo Emmett. "Ed, tu consigue el burrito."

"Si esta bien con las damas, prefiero que terminemos la primera capa de pintura antes de irnos," replicó Edward, viéndonos a Bella y a mí.

"Absolutamente, pequeño hermano," le dije. "Estaremos en tu habitación, viendo una película." Tome uno de los brazos de Bella y cruzamos juntas el pasillo. Una vez que estuvimos en su cama con todas las almohadas rodeándonos, dejamos escapar suspiros de felicidad.

"Eso es el cielo," murmuré.

"No, esto es relajación. El cielo sería si tu fueras Edward," corrigió Bella con una pequeña risita.

"Y tu fueras Jasper," suspiré, acurrucándome más en las almohadas. "Mi mamá hizo un gran trabajo con esta cama."

"Si, lo hizo. También tenía maravillosas ideas para el cuarto del bebé," bostezó Bella. "Complementando con tus ideas, por supuesto," agregó rápidamente.

"Eso debe ser ya que ella me enseñó."

"Si, pero definitivamente tu llevas todo a otro nivel."

"Y me quieres por eso."

"Sip," Bella se rió entre dientes.

Tome su mano y le sonreí. "Bells, se que dijiste que no querías hablar de esto de nuevo, pero parece que no puedo solo dejarlo ir. Me siento como si necesitara disculparme contigo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, su frente arrugándose un poco.

"Por ayudar a que te sintieras como si no pudieras hablar con nosotros sobre lo que estabas pasando con tu embarazo. Todos saltamos a centrarnos sólo en el bebé y tu salud. Olvidamos que tú debías tener preocupaciones más allá de eso. Y como tu mejor amiga, debí haber estado ahí para ti."

"¿Qué se suponía que debía decirte, Alice? Oye, nuestra familia me esta llenando de amor y apoyo, y tú hermano es el esposo más atento que ha existido, pero odio la atención y necesito unos minutos para mi misma antes de gritar. Y por cierto, no es egoísmo en absoluto."

"Si, creo que eso hubiera sido perfecto para decirlo," le dije honestamente. "Hubiera sido fácil decir que estabas frustrada y te sentías un poco perdida y _muy_ sobreprotegida."

"Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía acudir a ti con eso? Tú estabas lidiando con tu propio problema, incluso aunque en ese momento yo no lo sabía. Hubieras tenido que escuchar mis quejas y odiarme absolutamente por eso. Hubiera estado sentada quejándome sobre estar embarazada cuando eso era lo que tú más querías. _Yo_ me hubiera odiado por eso."

"No, Bella. Nunca podría odiarte. Eres mi hermana, y te quiero. No puedo prometer que necesariamente tengo que entenderte por mis propios problemas, pero todavía voy a intentar ayudarte."

"Los chicos están haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno con las paredes. E incluso no vi mucha pintura en las lonas de protección," dijo, forzándonos a que cambiáramos de tema.

"Están poniendo el mismo cuidado en esa habitación como el que pusieron en la de Lily," le dije. Podía decir que ella necesitaba que dejara ir esto por ahora, así que hice eso por ella. Sería la mejor amiga que ella alguna vez pudiera tener y la que necesitó hace algunos meses.

"Amo sus paredes color lavanda," continuó Bella. "Si este hubiera sido una niña, creo que ese es el color que hubiera elegido."

"Mami," la dulce voz de Lily vino a través de su monitor para bebés. Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de reír.

"Supongo que sabía que estábamos hablando de ella," Bella se rió. "Iré por ella."

"No," le dije, poniendo mi mano en sus brazos. "Incluso con mis extrañas proporciones, estoy mas estable en mis pies que tú. Iré por ella y regresare."

"Oh, bien," Bella resopló, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"No hagas puchero. Gasta esa energía en poner una película que podamos ver cuando vuelva." Deje la habitación y me asome con los chicos. Se estaban riendo sobre algo cuando terminaban las paredes. Probablemente estarán fuera de la puerta antes de que yo regrese con Lily. Al menos lo harían si supieran lo que es bueno para ellos – una mujer embarazada nunca debe estar hambrienta por mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Lily y la encontré de pie en su cuna, con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro. "Hola, princesa."

"Amice," se rió entre dientes, abriendo sus bracitos para mí.

"Alice. Ah-liss. ¿Puedes decirlo con 'l'?" le pregunté, sacándola de la cuna.

Sonrió y asintió. "Amice," dijo, luciendo muy orgullosa de si misma.

No pude evitar reír. "Seguro, corazón. Esta bien." La lleve a su mesa para cambiar pañales y le acosté con cuidado. "No te muevas mientras pongo un fresco pañal nuevo en ti, pequeña dama," le advertí.

"¿Mami?"

"Ella esta en la tienda con la abuela."

"¿Papi?"

"Papi esta con el tío Jasper y el tío Edward. Y si es inteligente, en camino para conseguir algo de comida para la tía Bella y para mí."

"¿Bee-Bee?" se rió, aplaudiendo.

"La verás pronto, princesa."

Un cambio de pañal y un fresco jugo después, Lily y yo estábamos en la cama con Bella. "Aquí esta mi niña favorita," le dijo Bella, besando su mejilla.

"Bee-bee," se rió Lily, acurrucándose en los brazos de su tía. "¿Bebé?" preguntó Lily, poniendo su mano en el estomago de Bella.

"Si, él todavía esta aquí," Bella soltó una risita. "Tenemos cerca de catorce semanas más antes de que salga. Y tu vas a cuidarlo y quererlo, ¿verdad?"

Lily besó el estomago de Bella. "Amor, bebé."

"Eso es bueno," le dije, sentando a Lily entre nosotras dos. "Vas a amar a todos los bebés de la familia y a cuidarlos. Y no te preocupes, osita Lily, sin importar cuantos bebés traigamos a la familia, tú siempre serás la princesa. Es tu derecho de nacimiento."

"Tú deberías saberlo," bromeó Bella, sonriéndome.

"Sólo estas celosa," bromeé, sacándole la lengua.

Lily miro entre Bella y yo y entonces nos saco la lengua a las dos.

"Lindo, Alice. Que bueno que le enseñaste eso," suspiró Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Esta bien. Culparé a Emmett," dije.

"Sólo veamos la película," dijo Bella, tratando de no reír.

Estábamos justo a mitad del 'moviéndolo' con Lily durante _Madagascar_ cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la voz de Jasper sonó sobre el ruido de la televisión y de las risas de la bebé. "Emmett, esa es la cosa más repugnante que has dicho. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cabrón?"

"Jasper Hale," grité cuando Bella jadeó y puso sus manos en los oídos de Lily.

"¿Qué?" soltó, girando su cabeza hacia nosotras. Tan pronto como su mirada cayó en Lily, el arrepentimiento lleno sus ojos. "Lo siento. No sabía que ella estaba aquí."

Lily empujo las manos de Bella, con una gran sonrisa mientras cantaba su recientemente nueva palabra. "Cabrón. Cabrón. Cabrón."

Emmett entró en la habitación, luciendo petrificado, y levantando a Lily en sus brazos. "Princesa, esa no es una linda palabra. Di algo más ¿si?, ¿Qué tal 'ardilla'? ¿No es esa una ardilla en la televisión?"

"Es un lémur," corrigió Bella.

"¡Lémur! Esa es una palabra divertida," dijo Emmett, dándole a Lily una gran sonrisa falsa. "Di 'lémur', princesa."

"Cabrón," Lily se rió, levantando sus pequeños brazos en el aire.

"Jazz, estas muerto," Bella se rió entre dientes.

La cara de Emmett cayó cuando nos miro. "Rose va a culparme."

"Confesaré," le dijo Jasper. "No te preocupes por eso."

"Tal vez tengamos suerte y ella lo habrá olvidado para esta noche," dijo Edward. "Por ahora, comamos y dejemos que Lily termine de ver su película. Puede que encuentre algo en la película que quiera repetir más que esa particular palabra."

"Dios, el olor de esas alitas es celestial," dije, mi boca se aguado solo un poco.

Los chicos nos pasaron la comida y los seis disfrutamos de una comida de medio día. Tuvimos cuidado de sólo darle a Lily unas cuantas cosas aquí y allá, sin querer espantar su apetito para la cena. De todas formas ella estaba más interesada en saltar en la cama.

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de comer, regresaron al cuarto del bebé para, con suerte, terminar la segunda capa de pintura para antes de la cena. Tenían tiempo más que suficiente siempre y cuando no se pusieran a jugar o discutir – evitar esas dos cosas era casi imposible para ellos. Pero con Edward ansioso por terminar con la pintura y Jasper buscando el perdón por haberle enseñado a Lily una mala palabra, tenía fe en ellos.

Finalmente, finalmente, _finalmente, _era hora de la cena. Ya quería hacer mi gran anuncio, pero Jasper dijo que necesitábamos esperar hasta que mi pastel estuviera frente mí. Y por que él tenía el perfecto deseo en mente, estaba feliz de escucharlo.

La cena iba bien, con todos disfrutando la comida. Mi mamá y Rose habían preparado pollo asado con puré de papas, rollos, maíz y macarrones con queso. El último era algo de lo que Bella me había hecho que me enamorara y ahora sabía mejor que nunca antes.

"Bella, ¿nuestras papilas gustativas mejoran con el embarazo?" pregunté. No recordaba haber leído sobre eso en alguno de mis libros.

"No lo se," se rió entre dientes. "Pero algunos días, parecer ser de esa forma."

"Lily, necesitas comer una cucharada más si quieres pastel más tarde," dijo Rose, tratando de convencer a su hija de comer un poco más.

Lily sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no y alejó la mano de Rose.

"Una pequeña mordida más, Lily," pidió Rose.

"Vamos, osita Lily. Toma una mordida más por tú mami," le dijo Jasper. "Me aseguraré de que tía Alice te de una pieza de pastel que tenga una flor."

Lily miró a Jasper y puso una gran sonrisa – y lo vi venir incluso antes de que sus labios se movieran. "Cabrón," gritó abruptamente.

Rose soltó la cuchara y resonó fuertemente contra la bandeja de la sillita de Lily, especialmente ya que nadie más estaba hablando o moviéndose. El rubio cabello de Rose voló en el aire cuando giro su cabeza para mirar a Emmett. "¿Qué hiciste, Emmett Swan?" No había ningún hombre adulto en el planeta que pudiera huir de la mirada enfurecida de sus ojos.

Emmett levantó ambas manos y se echo atrás en su silla. "No fui yo. No esta vez."

"Fui yo," admitió Jasper. "No sabía que ella estaba en la habitación. Estaba discutiendo con Emmett y hable sin pensar."

"¿Y ninguno de los dos pensó que esta era información que yo necesitaba saber?" preguntó, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos se achicaron a medida que miraba entre su hermano y su esposo.

"Bueno, ella dejo de decirlo," replicó Jasper. "Pensamos que lo había olvidado."

"Jasper, esperaba este tipo de cosas de Emmett, no de ti," suspiró Rose, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué voy a hacer? No es como si ella entendiera que esa palabra no es buena."

"Me temo que tendrás que ignorarlo," dijo mi papá, llevando toda nuestra atención a él. "Es difícil, pero es lo único que funciona."

"Y él debería saberlo," Esme se rió entre dientes. "Le enseñó a Alice a decir cierta palabra de cuatro letras que es comúnmente usada en referencia a montones apestosos." **(La palabra es 'mierda', en ingles es 'shit')**

"¡No puede ser!" gritamos todos. No sabía que había hecho eso.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dije eso?" pregunté.

La cara de mi padre enrojeció un poco mientras miraba de mi mamá a mí. "Dos semanas. La convertiste en un villancico de Navidad y la cantaste para la fiesta de jardín de tu mamá. Creó que es la única vez en que Esme ha considerado el divorcio."

"Finalmente tenemos algo en común, Carlisle," dijo Emmett, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Una de las pocas veces en que Charlie y Renee me castigaron de verdad fue cuando la Squirt escucho por casualidad algo que yo había dicho."

"¡Oh, no!" Bella suspiró, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos. "¡Emm, por favor no!"

"Bells, esta es una gran historia," le dijo, sonriéndole.

"No, no lo es," argumentó.

"Entonces, Bells estaba espiando a su hermano mayor un día mientras él y un amigo estaban discutiendo algunos puntos más finos de la vida. Esto paso el mismo día que nuestros padres nos llevaron al centro comercial para que Bella pudiera platicar con el conejo de pascua y mi madre podría tener una tonta foto de sus dos hijos con un hombre vestido de conejo. Así que Bella con seis años, con sus coletas y su perro de peluche bajo el brazo, camino hasta el conejo de pascua, lista para tener una platica con él. Ella se sentó en sus rodillas y sonrió dulcemente para él. Y entonces abrió su boca y lo dejó volar." Emmett se detuvo y miro a Rosalie. "Puede que quieras cubrir sus oídos para esto."

"Puedes decirme después. De todas formas necesita un cambio de pañal," dijo Rose, levantándose y llevando a Lily con ella.

Cuando Emmett estuvo seguro de que su hija estaba a una buena distancia, continuo su historia. "Así que Bella estaba sentada en ese pobre e inocente conejo de pascua. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le hizo un a pregunta que estoy seguro nunca le habían hecho ni antes ni después. 'Conejo de pascua, si tu mierda son los conejitos de chocolate, ¿eso significa que los caramelos de goma son tus mocos?'"

"Em-mett," Bella se quejó. Incluso con las manso sobre su rostro, pude decir que estaba sonrojada – sus orejas estaban de un brillante rojo.

"Oh, dios," dijo Esme, apenas conteniendo la risa.

"Definitivamente digno de un castigo," Jasper se rió, chocando su puño contra el de Emmett.

"¿Puntos más finos de la vida?" resopló Edward. "¿De verdad, Emmett?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Emmett se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Siempre soy una persona que piensa fuera de la caja."

"Emmett, por mucho que te queramos, me alegra que no estuvieras aquí para enseñarles a Edward y Alice esas cosas," dijo Carlisle.

Finalmente Bella levantó su cabeza, sonriéndole a su gran hermano. "¿No fue ese tu castigo más largo?"

"Sip," Emmett se rió. "Dos meses sin televisión, amigos, y me prohibieron tocar un dulce de pascua ese año."

"Ouch," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

"No fue tan malo," replicó Emmett, sonriéndole a su hermana. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de amor por ella que casi se sentía como un momento privado del que éramos testigos. "Squirt me dio la mitad de sus dulces en la primera oportunidad que tuvo."

"Técnicamente fue mi error. Debí preguntarte a ti en lugar de al conejo," le dijo Bella.

"Entonces, ¿fue tan horrible como Bella temía?" preguntó Rose, entrando en la habitación con Lily.

"Y algo más," confirmó Edward con una pequeña risa.

"Jazz, creo que es hora del pastel," anuncie.

"Alice, tú y Bella son las únicas que ya terminaron de cenar," replicó.

Le sonreí dulcemente, sabiendo que podría captar mi sentimiento de frustración. Quería compartir mi secreto y quería hacerlo ahora; egoísta, lo se, pero estaba embarazada y tenía derecho a comportarme un poco egoísta. "Jazz, pastel."

"De inmediato," dijo, levantándose de la silla.

"Y leche," agregó Bella.

"Yo la traigo," ofreció Edward, siguiendo a Jasper a la cocina.

"Entonces, ¿es el pastel lo que tanto quieres? ¿O decirnos tus nuevas noticias?" Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Es cerca de 65%, y 35%, con las noticias a la cabeza," le dije.

Jasper y Edward regresaron unos minutos después con mi pastel y una bandeja de vasos con leche. Espere tan pacientemente como pude mientras mi familia me cantaba 'Feliz Cumpleaños', y después Jasper y yo soplamos las velas juntos, ambos haciendo el mismo deseo.

"¿Puedo decirles ahora?" pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Hazlo antes de que explotes," se rió entre dientes, besando ligeramente mis labios.

Aplaudí y grite cuando gire mi rostro para ver a mi maravillosa familia – una familia a la que yo iba a ayudar para hacer más grande y maravillosa. "Entonces, tuvimos mi visita al doctor el miércoles. Al principio estaba un poco preocupado con mi peso. Pero después de ver un par de cosas, concluyó que era perfectamente normal."

"Duende, habla en inglés," pidió Emmett.

Mire a Jasper y sonreí, tomando la mano que él tenía en mi hombro, y entonces me gire a nuestra familia. "Vamos a tener gemelos."

"¡Mierda!" Emmett dejó escapar con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rose comenzó a reír y nos señalaba mientras Bella comenzaba a llorar y Edward intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa. Mi mamá también estaba llorando, apoyada en mi padre que tenía una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creí que se tomarían las noticias un poco mejor," Jasper se rió entre dientes, presionando sus labios en mi mejilla. "Te amo, Alice. Gracias por los dos pequeños milagros que nos estas dando."

"Gracias a ti por no desmayarte cuando el doctor nos dijo," le dije, riéndome un poco.

"Rose, ¿Por qué te estas riendo?" preguntó Jasper. "Esperaba que estuvieras feliz, pero estas mas divertida que nada."

"¡Por que!" replicó Rose con una gran sonrisa. "La pequeña duende con la que estas casado me aseguro que iba a tener niña en mi primer embarazo. Así que le regrese un poco de su pequeña magia y ahora ella va a tener gemelos."

"Bella, ¿Por qué estas llorando?" le preguntó Edward suavemente, pasando las manos por su cabello. Había crecido muy rápido y ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

"Por que estoy feliz," sollozó.

"Tiene _mucho_ sentido," dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos. Rose fue lo suficiente dulce para golpearlo por todos.

"Entonces esas son mis grandes noticias," dije, feliz de que todos estuvieran encantados con mis noticias. Aunque nunca dude que lo fueran a estar.

"Tres bebés este año," mi mamá suspiro, secándose los ojos.

"Vamos a ser unos abuelos muy ocupados," mi padre se rió entre dientes. "¿Crees que vamos a poder manejarlo?"

Mi mamá sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando miró a mi papá. "Creo que todo es posible en esta familia."

"Así que para mi cumpleaños, ella anuncio que estaba embarazada. Para su propio cumpleaños, nos dijo que eran gemelos. ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer para el cumpleaños de Edward el siguiente mes?" preguntó Emmett.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jasper comenzó a hablar. "Nos gustaría esperar hasta después de comer para abrir los regalos de Alice, pero este es uno que creo debería tener ahora," dijo, sorprendiéndome completamente. Estos bebés me estaban cambiando de verdad, pero era maravilloso ser sorprendida y la razón para eso era aun más maravillosa.

"Sabes que siempre estoy para un regalo," bromeé, sonriéndole.

Besó mi mejilla y desapareció de la habitación, regresando con un tubo circular, como el tipo donde se ponen los carteles.

"¿Qué cosa en el mundo cabe en eso y te ha emocionado lo suficiente para dármelo ahora?" pregunté, tomando el tubo que me ofrecía.

"Vas a tener que abrirlo y ver, Ali," contestó, poniéndose en cuclillas a mi lado. Él me ayudó a sacar la tapa y entonces a sacar los papeles mientras Emmett y Rosalie despejaban la mesa de nuestra cena. Edward se acerco y ayudo a Jasper a desenrollar las hojas y las puso frente a mí.

Ahora que podía verlas, sabía exactamente que eran. "Jasper, no lo hiciste," jadeé, pasando los dedos por las hermosas líneas frente a mí.

"Por supuesto que lo hice," se rió, dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla. "Voy a tener que hacer algunas alteraciones para los bebés, como mover estos armarios y agregar una puerta entre las habitaciones, pero aparte de eso, esta es tu futura casa, señora Hale."

"Jazz," sollocé, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello. "Es perfecta."

"Sólo lo mejor para ti y nuestra familia, Alice." Me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró suavemente, diciendo las palabras que me había profesado en casa momento nuevo y emocionante de nuestra relación… "Yo puedo darte todo."

Me alejé y besé sus labios, esperando poder mostrarle todas las maravillosas cosas que sentía dentro de mí por sus palabras y su regalo. Mirando dentro de sus amorosos ojos, sabía que tenía mucho por que estar agradecida y muchas maravillosas personas alrededor de mí. Y ahora, tendría hijos con quien compartir esta maravillosa vida. Siempre me sentí como si tuviera una vida con mucha suerte y después de pasar por el miedo de la infertilidad y salir del otro lado con gemelos, sabía que tenía una vida con muchas bendiciones. Eso es el por que este año, cuando Jasper y yo apagamos las velas de mi pastel, la única cosa que deseamos fue tener unos saludables bebés.

Y la mejor parte de saber que iba a tener gemelos es que estaba segura de que mis pequeñas visiones no se habían acabado como yo pensaba. Todavía me estaba alternando entre viéndome con un pequeño niño con cabello negro y una niña de cabello rubio, pero ahora creía que eso significaba que iba a tener uno de cada uno. Dos hermosos hijos para agregar a nuestra maravillosa familia.

**Hola! Debo decir que este final es de los más lindos que he leído, y pues realmente no fue sorpresa lo de los gemelos, al menos no para quien leyó el summary. Los Alice POV no son muchos, pero sin duda son muy interesantes.**

**Sobre lo de que Jessica se fue a Alaska, realmente no se que pudo haber hecho Alice, honestamente no he terminado de leer la historia, me quede en el capitulo 49 y hasta ese momento no se menciona nada, pero también recuerden que Alice le dijo a Rose que era solo un rumor que había escuchado del chico de las pizzas.**

**Cristy, annie, yami… gracias por sus comentarios, normalmente contesto los reviews pero como ustedes los dejan anónimos pues lo hago por aquí. Y me preguntaban que si falta mucho para que nazca Charlie, pues depende de lo que ustedes consideren como mucho xD**

**Las que leen 3 plus 3 equals 6, esta semana no voy a poder tener el capitulo, lo siento mucho y para el siguiente viernes o sábado ya va a estar.**

**El siguiente capitulo tenemos una reaparición del diario que Edward le esta escribiendo a Bella, estoy segura de que les va a encantar. **


	30. Proof

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

**Prueba**

**Edward POV**

El aroma a fresas del champú de Bella lleno mi nariz cuando me acurruqué más con ella en nuestra cama. Estaba profundamente dormida y a pesar de que yo todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer esta noche, parecía que no podía lograr alejarme de ella. Habíamos tenido un extraordinario día juntos y realmente no quería que terminara, incluso cuando técnicamente eso pasó cuando sus hermosos ojos cafés se habían cerrado.

Nuestro día había comenzado con nosotros levantándonos tarde y disfrutando una tranquila mañana en la cama. Era lindo que el semestre ya hubiera terminado y ahora ser capaz de sólo pasar el día en la sala con ella. Después de arrastrarnos fuera de la cama y vestirnos para el día que teníamos por delante, bajamos las escaleras e hicimos el desayuno juntos – algo que no habíamos hecho en meses. Bella estaba de ánimo para huevos, así que eso hicimos, con chalotes, queso y un poco de crema agria. Ella se comió toda su comida y después terminó las últimas mordidas de la mía por mí. O como a ella le gustaba decir, el bebé había disfrutado esas últimas mordidas.

Una vez terminamos de limpiar la cocina, nos pusimos en camino hacia la oficina del doctor Johnson. Nos habíamos ido un poco temprano, así que nos detuvimos en la tienda para bebés donde Bella había encontrado la cuna y dimos una vuelta. Bella llevaba un cuaderno, creando una lista para su baby shower, y encontramos unos cuantos artículos para escribir. Ella estaba bajo estrictas instrucciones de Esme y Alice de ignorar la etiqueta del precio y centrarse en lo que quería y necesitaba para el bebé. El baby shower estaba programado para el fin de semana después de mi cumpleaños e iba a ser un asunto importante, con casi la mayoría de los amigos de mis padres previstos para asistir. Bella pretendía que no sabía que tan grande iba a ser y yo hacía lo mejor que podía para no reír.

Después de dejar la tienda, nos fuimos a la oficina del doctor donde fuimos felizmente recibidos por la señora Elliot. Ella exclamó y se sorprendió del expandido vientre de Bella, como si no nos hubiera visto la semana pasada, ó la anterior, ó la anterior a esa. También pellizco y besó mi mejilla, un habito que había adquirido y yo no tenía el corazón para romper.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, pensando en la cita del día de hoy. Habíamos tenido que esperar un poco más de lo normal por el doctor Johnson – que había quedado atrapado en el hospital con una cesárea de un bebé que no podía nacer. La señora Elliot tuvo que asegurarle a Bella seis veces diferentes que la mamá y el bebé iban a estar perfectamente bien y estarían de regreso en casa antes de que la semana terminara.

Bella estaba en medio de su intenso interrogatorio sobre ideas de regalos para mi cumpleaños cuando finalmente el doctor Johnson entro en la habitación. "Edward, no estas jugando limpio," se quejó.

"¿Alguna vez lo hace?"

"Ocasionalmente," ella se rió entre dientes.

"¿Y sobre que no esta jugando limpio?" preguntó el doctor Johnson.

"Su cumpleaños es en un par de semanas y él no quiere darme ninguna sugerencia sobre que es lo que quiere," contestó.

"Ya te lo dije, tengo todo lo que quiero," le dije.

Bella sonrió y puso su mano en mi mejilla. "Debe haber algo, Edward."

Besé su palma y sostuve su mano en la mía. "Bien. Convence a nuestro hijo que sea bueno y que pruebe que en realidad es un niño. Eso es lo que quiero."

El doctor Johnson se rió cuando se puso de pie. Frotó sus manos juntas para calentarlas un poco y comenzó a presionar ligeramente el vientre de Bella. "¿Algún dolor o molestia?" le preguntó.

"Ninguna. El último par de semanas realmente me he estado sintiendo bien."

"Probablemente por que ya terminaste con el semestre y has eliminado ese estrés diario," dijo el doctor Johnson mientras se acercaba a la maquina de ultrasonido. "Revisé tus números en camino aquí y todo esta bien. "¿Todavía sigues checando tu presión con el monitor de Carlisle en casa?"

"Sip," Bella asintió. "Dos veces al día. No he tenido ninguna alteración desde el resfriado que tuve cerca del cumpleaños de Emm."

"Excelente. ¿Estamos listos para intentar esta última vez? Si no se muestra esta vez, Bella, lo más probable es que no lo podamos ver antes de que nazca. Estas cerca de las veintiocho semanas y sólo vas a tener una cita más conmigo. Después de eso, la siguiente vez que nos veamos, estaré trayendo este bebé al mundo."

"Tuvimos una larga platica anoche mientras contábamos sus patadas," dijo Bella, sonriéndole al doctor y apretando mi mano. "Estoy segura de que se va a comportar hoy."

"Ya conoces la rutina. El gel va a estar frío, la pantalla va a estar un poco borrosa, y entonces veremos donde esta acostado y como." El doctor Johnson esparció un poco de gel en el estomago de Bella y entonces lo expandió con la mano.

Los tres estábamos mirando a la pantalla cuando un pie apareció. "Ese es el pie que ha estado pateándote," me reí entre dientes, besando la mejilla de Bella.

"Un perfecto y pequeño pie," dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

"Tiene su pie en tu costado con los dedos asomándose un poco hacia afuera, así que a menos de que realice algunas acrobacias, debe estar en la forma correcta hoy," dijo el doctor Johnson, manteniendo la barra sobre el pie del bebé. "¿Están seguros de que quieren saber?" preguntó, mirando a Bella.

La sonrisa de ella sólo se hizo más grande, desafiándolo con la mirada a que continuara bromeando.

El doctor Johnson se rió ligeramente y movió la barra hacia arriba… sobre la rodilla del bebé… un poco más arriba…

Y ahora estábamos viendo la prueba de que Bella tenía razón y nuestro bebé era definitivamente un niño. Bella chilló fuertemente y se las arreglo para dañar un poco mi mano con su emoción. "Lo sabía," gritó. "Sabía que era un niño."

"Si, lo sabias," me reí, besando su sien. "Y ahora puedes terminar tu lista para el baby shower, anotando todo lo que sea azul que veas y te guste."

Con una foto como su prueba, Bella prácticamente salió volando de la oficina, ansiosa por llamarle a todos y compartir las noticias. Pasó cerca de una hora en el teléfono sólo con Alice, hablando de las cosas que quería comenzar a conseguir para el cuarto del bebé. Por mucho que Bella estuviera segura de que tenía razón, quería esperar por una prueba definitiva antes de comprar el resto de las cosas que necesitaba.

Cuando finalmente terminó todas sus llamadas, incluso una con Angela, Bella decidió que debíamos tener un picnic en nuestro lugar favorito del jardín. Era más que nada una excusa para sentarse en el sol ya que no tenía hambre para nada más que yogurt y fruta, pero la idea era lo que importaba – y su idea era que quería una tranquila tarde en el sol con su esposo.

Pasamos todo el tiempo hablando sobre el último libro que Bella había leído y yo tuve cuidado de no mencionar ó hacer referencia al bebé ó al embarazo. A través de todas las pláticas después del incidente con James, yo había encontrado que el mayor problema con Bella era que perdía el sentido de sí misma por la forma en que yo estaba haciendo todo sobre el bebé. Era algo por lo que cada miembro de nuestra familia se sentía culpable y estábamos trabajando en corregirlo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, fuimos a la habitación de bebé con los bocetos de Alice para intentar decidir donde queríamos que estuviera la cuna. Alice dijo que la cuna debía estar en un punto central y una vez que escogiéramos el lugar, iba a ser fácil para ella saber como acomodar el resto de los muebles. No habíamos sido capaces de llegar a una decisión, pero Bella había disfrutado riéndose de ver como movía la cuna por toda la habitación yo sólo.

Después de eso, Esme se había robado a Bella para ver la decoración del baby shower mientras mi padre y yo conseguíamos la cena. Ninguno de nosotros quería estar dentro de esa discusión y pasar la noche mirando servilletas de la misma tonalidad de azul y pretender que podíamos ver la diferencia.

Cuando la cena terminó, Bella y yo subimos las escaleras para pasar la noche. Disfrutamos de un tranquilo baño juntos, limpiamos un poco la habitación, y ahora estábamos en la cama, con Bella profundamente dormida. Abrí los ojos y mire su pacífico rostro, realmente todavía no quería alejarme de su lado. Pero el reloj mostraba lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y sabía que necesitaba salirme de la cama si quería terminar las últimas cosas de mi lista del día de hoy. No quería esperar hasta mañana y tener la posibilidad de haber olvidado algo.

Me deslice fuera de la cama, acomodando las cobijas a su alrededor para mantenerla caliente, y entonces me senté en el sofá. Tome el libro de bebé de su puesto y me pasé a la página donde Bella y yo habíamos agregado la foto de hoy. Agarre mi pluma y escribí unas pequeñas notas sobre la visita y la reacción de Bella a la imagen – estaba guardando la mayoría de mis observaciones para su diario. Regrese el libro de bebé a su lugar habitual y después fui a mi mesita de noche, sacando el diario que mantenía escondido ahí.

Originalmente había pensado que el diario debía ser sólo sobre el embarazo y nuestra emoción por eso. En realidad, era mucho más. Era la historia sobre nuestro camino no sólo para aceptarlo, sino todo lo que abarcaba el embarazo, la paternidad, y las personas en quien nos estábamos convirtiendo gracias a nuestras experiencias. Y si bien era un poco parcial ya que era sólo desde mi punto de vista, me gustaba pensar que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantenerlo honesto.

Pasé las páginas, mirando mis notas, me pregunté si no sería demasiado honesto con las partes de James y nuestros argumentos. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si nuestro hijo leía esto un día y veía nuestros errores, tal vez entonces podría aprender de ellos y no repetirlos. Una cosa que quería absolutamente para él era enseñarle como ser un caballero de verdad y como valorar a su pareja en todas las formas – algo que todavía seguía aprendiendo por mi mismo.

_Hoy fue un increíble día, pequeño. Finalmente te giraste de la forma correcta, haciendo a tu madre sentir tan inmensamente orgullosa que estoy seguro seguirá tendiendo esa gran sonrisa por días. Verla poner tu foto en el libro de bebé fue muy divertido ya que estaba bailando en su lugar del sofá mientras cantaba 'Te lo dije' una y otra vez. Ella esta muy feliz y me siento aliviado de verla tan emocionada._

_He escrito un par de veces – bien, tal vez un poco más que sólo un par, pero la cantidad no importa, sólo el producto final. James ya no esta más en nuestra vida. Dos semanas después de nuestro almuerzo con él, recibí una carta con un sello postal de Minnesota. Me escribió para dejarme saber que no iba a regresar y que sentía todos los problemas que había causado. También me pidió que no le mencionara la carta a Bella; estaba preocupado de hacerla sentir mal por accidente. Pero de todas formas le dije, no quería que hubiera más secretos o palabras no dichas entre nosotros. Ella se tomo la noticia mejor de lo que yo esperaba, eligiendo despotricar sobre la estupidez de los hombres en lugar de dejar que la culpa regresara. En caso de que no lo haya mencionado antes, tu madre es una maravillosa mujer._

_Estas son las últimas palabras que escribo sobre James. Quiero que sepas lo que tu madre y yo aprendimos de esta experiencia. Primero, es vital que no solo oigas a tu pareja, sino que 'escuches' lo que te esta diciendo. Una de las razones por las que tu madre estaba tan firme sobre ser amiga de James fue por que no escuche lo que ella me estaba diciendo, y por lo tanto, no le di lo que necesitaba. Por mucho que ella este feliz de que vengas a este mundo, extrañaba su normal independencia. Y por que tu padre tiene la costumbre de ser un idiota sobreprotector, mi comportamiento inmediatamente la despojo de su independencia en lugar de permitirle irse acostumbrando poco a poco y renunciar a su independencia por voluntad propia. La segunda cosa que debes saber es que nunca, jamás vayas a ser un idiota sobreprotector como tu padre. Es importante cuidar y proteger a tu familia, pero hay una línea entre proteger a aquellos a quien amas y controlarlos. Tercero, nunca tomes a ningún miembro de tu familia como garantizado, y si lo haces, corrígelo de inmediato – eso es algo de tu madre. Y la cosa más importante que he aprendido con esta experiencia es que el amor que tu madre y yo compartimos es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa si así lo queremos. Mi mayor deseo para tu futuro es que algún día experimentes esta clase de amor._

_En otras noticias… tu tío Emmett y tu tía Alice han estado demasiado bien últimamente, lo cual solo hace que tu madre y yo tengamos muchas sospechas. La única ocasión en que tu tío y tu tía han estado ojo con ojo fue cuando estaban tramando algo no muy bueno. Tío Jasper dice que es el embarazo que hace que Alice se suavice, pero conozco demasiado bien a mi hermana para creer eso. Eventualmente obtendré la información de ella, estoy seguro._

_Tu madre tuvo un increíble tiempo molestándome hoy. Ella me hizo empujar tu cuna alrededor de la habitación, pretendiendo que estaba tratando de decidir donde debería ir. Estoy seguro de que el primer par de veces eran con honestos propósitos de decidir, pero después de eso, ella se reía demasiado para ser enserio. Pero ya que yo amo el sonido de las risas de tu madre, seguí con eso. Hijo, te lo advierto… enamórate de una mujer que te haga hacer locuras y tan pronto como escuches su risa o la veas sonreír, encontrarás que valió la pena._

_Ella esta durmiendo ahora, luciendo como un ángel con su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Ambos parecen estar realmente saludables y felices justo ahora y estoy agradecido por eso. Tu madre se la mantuvo preguntándome que quería para mi cumpleaños. Parece que ella no me cree cuando le digo que tengo todo lo que quiero, pero lo hago. Los tengo a ti y a ella, ambos saludables y aquí. ¿Cómo podría no estar satisfecho con la vida? Se que puede parecer un poco extraño ya que el mes pasado estaba escribiendo sobre sentimientos de pérdida. Pero en ese momento, me sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a tu madre. Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que la vida me lance, pero nunca podría hacerlo sin ella. Si yo la perdiera… Bueno, eso no va a pasar, así que no hay punto ni siquiera en pensar en eso. Tú y yo la vamos a amar y cuidar por un largo tiempo._

_La abuela Esme y tu tía Alice están en el paraíso planeando tu baby shower. Rentaron un enorme salón en uno de los hoteles locales y ellos están atendiendo el asunto del banquete. Tu madre no esta emocionada sobre el tamaño de la fiesta, pero una vez este allí, estoy seguro de que va a divertirse. La tía Alice prometió tomar millones de fotos para poder ponerlas en tu libro de bebé. Esta es una fiesta que los hombres de la familia vamos a omitir y el tío Emmett ya nos programo un día de paintball. Incluso el abuelo Carlisle se va a unir a nosotros._

_Es tarde y extraño a tu madre así que voy a terminar aquí esta noche. Angela y Ben quieren venir a visitarnos el sábado, así que estoy seguro de que tendré algunas cosas que escribir esa noche. Los llame y les explique lo mucho que tu madre los ha estado extrañando. Inmediatamente Angela movió algunas cosas para poder venir. Sólo una prueba más de cuán amada es tu madre por las personas que la conocen. Estoy esperando por ver tu relación con ella y estoy seguro de que la vas a amar tanto como cada miembro de nuestra familia lo hace – aunque nadie podrá amarla más que yo. Buenas noches, pequeño. Gracias por dejar que tu madre tuviera la prueba de que de verdad eres un hermoso pequeño niño._

Cerré el diario de cuero y lo regrese a mi mesita de noche. Bella todavía estaba dormida, pero su frente estaba arrugada, queriendo decir que ella no estaba cómoda ó lentamente se estaba dando cuenta de que yo no estaba a su lado. Rápidamente apague la lámpara y me subí a la cama, esperando evitar que se despertara si era por la última razón.

Inmediatamente Bella agarro mi camiseta, usándola para acercarse más a mí. "¿Me pones un anillo en el dedo y de repente superas el miedo por mi hermano?" se rió.

Me reí en silencio, sabiendo que estaba soñando sobre nuestra noche de bodas. Que maravillosa noche había sido. Se veía tan hermosa en su vestido, sosteniendo mis manos y mirando dentro de mis ojos con los cafés de ella, tan llenos de amor por mí.

"Te amo. Gracias por hacerme tu esposa," susurró, con una sonrisa tonta en su durmiente rostro.

Puse mis labios en su oído y susurre las mismas palabras con las que le había contestado en nuestra noche de bodas. "_Te_ amo, Bella Cullen. Gracias por amarme lo suficiente para ser mi esposa."

La mañana siguiente, nos despertamos al mismo tiempo por el sonido de alguien golpeando impacientemente nuestra puerta. Tenía una perfecta idea de que esa persona era pequeña, tenía cabello negro y estaba relacionada conmigo.

La puerta se abrió y mi hermana entro con cautela, una mano sobre sus ojos. "¿Hola? ¿Están despiertos? Más importante, ¿están decentes?"

"Absolutamente no," replicó Bella, arreglándoselas para mantener la cara seria. "Tus golpes interrumpieron una ronda de salvaje y apasionado sexo y apreciaríamos en gran medida si pudieras irte y dejarnos terminar."

Y entonces la mentira de Bella fue arruinada por su risa y los dedos de Alice se separaron lo suficiente para que se pudiera asomar a través de ellos. "Eres una gran mentirosa, Bella Cullen," que quejó, tirando la mano de su rostro y poniéndola en su cadera.

"¿Qué quieres, duende?" Bella se rió entre dientes, palmeando la cama para que Alice se acercara y tomara asiento. "¿Qué te trajo aquí en esta linda mañana de jueves?"

"Necesitamos terminar la lista para el baby shower. Y también tenemos algunas cosas que hacer para el cuarto del bebé," explicó Alice, sentándose al lado de Bella.

"¿Es el código de que necesitas su ayuda para planear una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que no quiero?" pregunté cuando Bella acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de mi brazo. Aparentemente, no tenía planeado dejar la cama muy pronto – y eso estaba bien conmigo.

"Nop," Alice respondió demasiado rápido para que le creyera. "Estamos centrándonos en el bebé, no en su aguafiestas padre."

"Bien," me reí entre dientes.

"Como sea, Esme te esta esperando."

"¿Para que?" pregunté, no recordaba algún plan con mi madre.

"Vas a ayudarle a limpiar el ático. Tiene algunas cosas que me quiere dar para los bebés y no estoy en condición de estar allá arriba ayudándola. Así que te ofrecí a ti de voluntario."

"¿Qué hay de tu esposo?"

"Esta trabajando," contestó, haciendo que las palabras sonaran más como un ruidoso 'duh' que lo que realmente dijo.

"Edward," dijo Bella dulcemente, moviendo los dedos por mi mandíbula.

"Bien," suspiré, completamente derrotado sólo por la forma en que mi esposa había dicho mi nombre. "Pero primero voy a almorzar con mi mujer," le dije a mi hermana, retándola a discutir.

"Como si hubiera alguna duda sobre eso," suspiró Bella, abrazándome lo mejor que podía debido a la forma en que estaba acostada.

"Así que, ¿puedo decirle a mamá que estarán abajo en media hora?" preguntó Alice, poniéndose de pie.

"Si, eso suena bien," contestó Bella.

"¿Quieren que le diga que tenga listo algo para almorzar?"

"Si no va demasiado en contra de tus planes, me gustaría hacer el almuerzo con Edward."

"No, eso esta bien. De todos modos, tengo planeado quedarme todo el día," Alice tomó la manija de la puerta y comenzó a salir. "Media hora," dijo justo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

"Ella es mucho más agradable y suave embarazada. Que extraño," comentó Bella, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

"Los bebés deben tener el temperamento de Jasper," le dije, besando su frente.

Bella me dio una tímida sonrisa cuando toco mi mandíbula con la yema de los dedos. "Sabes, no podemos tener ese salvaje y pasional sexo con el que estaba molestando a Alice, pero el lento y dulce que me encanta estaría bien."

"¿Estas segura de que tienes suficiente energía para eso _y _Alice?"

Bella suspiró e hizo un puchero, acurrucándose más cerca de mí. "Si, tienes razón. Pero, ¿pudo tener una lluvia de verificación esta noche?"

"Completo con un baño de burbujas caliente después de eso," le aseguré.

"Eres increíblemente maravilloso y te amo."

"También te amo, Bella. Así que, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con nuestro tiempo esta mañana?"

"Nada. Absoluta, gloriosa, tranquilamente, _nada_."

"Estas respirando. Eso es algo," bromeé.

"Cullen, es demasiado temprano en la mañana para empezar a molestar a tu esposa," advirtió Bella, dándome una juguetona mirada.

"Lo siento, mi amor."

"No lo haces," se rió.

"Bien, tal vez no, pero te amo."

"¿Crees que al bebé le gustará y desagradará la misma comida que a nosotros?" preguntó Bella de repente.

"¿Es que siquiera quiero saber de donde vino ese pensamiento tan al azar?" me reí entre dientes.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en el almuerzo, lo que me hizo pensar en Emmett, lo que me llevo al tocino y lo mucho que tú y yo lo odiamos. Y entonces tuve una imagen de mi misma teniendo que usar tapones para la nariz para cocinarlo para nuestro bebé por que a él le encanta y quiere comer un poco."

Hice lo mejor que pude para no reír mientras contestaba su pequeño discurso. "Primero que todo, el bebé no sabrá si le gusta o no el tocino a menos que se cruce con el. Y como un bebé, no puede estar cerca de algo como eso hasta que tenga algunos dientes, así que tienes tiempo antes de tener que preocuparte por eso. Por último, si al final termina gustándole el tocino, será un descubrimiento hecho por su tío Emmett. Por lo tanto, siempre será su obligación proporcionarle tocino a su sobrino, lejos de nuestra casa y narices."

"Hablando de nuestra casa… ¿haz escuchado algo nuevo de Heidi? No es que tenga prisa," agregó rápidamente. "Me gusta la idea de tener a Carlisle y a Esme ayudándonos al principio, el cuarto del bebé realmente esta quedando junto y se que el bebé amará la habitación."

"Heidi tiene un lugar que mostrarme la siguiente semana."

"Dijiste eso como si yo no fuera a ir."

"Bueno, la casa todavía esta bajo construcción y no es muy segura para la hermosa, increíble, maravillosa y embarazada mujer que amo," respondí, besándola entre cada uno de los adjetivos que use para describirla.

"Eres _tan_ tramposo," dijo, relajándose contra mí. "Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar sin ti?"

"Un par de horas, tal vez. Pero no te darás cuenta. Rose y Lily van a venir para pasar el rato contigo."

"¿Ya tenías todo esto planeado? ¿Cuándo ibas a mencionarlo?"

"Hoy, en el almuerzo. Pero ya que nuestros planes han sido alterados por nuestra querida Alice, te lo estoy diciendo ahora."

"Bien, Cullen. Supongo que puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya esta vez. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que lo puedes hacer un habito."

"Ni lo soñaría, Bella. Me encanta compartir todo contigo," le prometí, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

Ella tomo mi mano, poniéndola en su vientre mientras se reía. "O bien no se ha dormido todavía ó decidió levantarse temprano con nosotros, pero de cualquier manera, sus pequeñas piernas son lo suficiente fuertes ahora," dijo tranquilamente.

Me senté, levantando su playera y dejando un beso en su vientre. "Buenos días, pequeño. ¿La tía Alice te despertó con su exuberancia? ¿Ó fue el viento el que hizo que nuestra pequeña ave nocturna se levantara?"

"Papi, él ya ama tu voz," dijo Bella, tocando mi mejilla y llevando mis ojos a los de ella. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando me miro. "Él siempre te responde."

"Él también te responde a ti, amor. Tu sueles calmarlo cuando mi voz es profunda y despierta su curiosidad."

"¿Crees que tiene mi curiosidad?"

"¿Por qué más podría haber elegido un horario tan extraño? Esta despierto en las tardes y noches cuando nuestra familia esta con nosotros y ahí muchas más voces para oír."

"Si, pero también esta despierto en momentos que solo estamos tu y yo."

"Lo cual sólo prueba que él ama a su mami y su papi."

"Se que he luchado con este embarazo y todos los cambios, pero realmente estoy emocionada de tener este bebé contigo, y de tenerlo aquí para poder abrazarlo."

"Y ver a nuestra familia malcriarlo con mimos," me reí entre dientes, moviéndome para poder abrazar otra vez a Bella.

"Pero vamos a mantenerlo alejado de ser malcriado. Vamos a enseñarle como apreciar todo lo que tiene y a trabajar para que tenga la vida que quiera. Justo como hemos venido aprendiendo juntos."

"Se que todavía no pasa la media hora, pero ¿te importaría si nos levantamos y comenzamos nuestro día ahora? No se tú, pero esta mañana estoy hambriento."

"Si, creo que el bebé y yo podríamos comer," se rió, dejándome ayudarla a levantarse de la cama.

Bella y yo nos vestimos y bajamos las escaleras, donde encontramos a mi madre y mi hermana sentadas en la cocina y hablando sobre la casa que Jasper había diseñado para Alice. Él había encontrado un terreno no muy lejos de con Emmett y Rosalie, y la construcción estaba programada para comenzarse en unas cuantas semanas. Todos estábamos muy emocionados de ver como sus planes cobraban vida.

Después de hacer y comer Pan Francés con Bella, subí las escaleras con mi mamá. "Entonces, ¿Cómo te convenció Alice de limpiar el ático sólo por ella?"

"No es sólo por ella," mi madre se rió entre dientes. "Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero encontrar para sus bebés y una que todavía estoy buscando para el tuyo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?" pregunté, tanto curioso como sorprendido.

"Tu viejo caballo mecedora de madera. Se que va a pasar un tiempo antes de que el bebé pueda usarlo, pero pienso que al menos sería una maravillosa decoración para la habitación."

"¿Tenía un caballo mecedora?"

Si, lo tenías. Solías pasar horas en él, meciéndote hacia atrás y enfrente mientras me mirabas cocinar o limpiar. Mucho antes de querer ser un pianista, ó un maestro de música, tú querías ser un vaquero. Pero entonces te dije que eso requería que te mudaras al sur y allá no había nieve en invierno, rápidamente te diste por vencido en esa elección profesional. Silver comenzó a juntar polvo así que tu papá lo movió a algún lugar del ático."

"¿Silver?" me reí entre dientes.

"¿Olvide mencionar las horas que pasabas en tu caballo, los dos viendo el Lone Ranger **(Llanero Solitario)** y su propio fiel corcel?" dijo mi madre, sonriéndome. "No fue una sorpresa para tu padre y para mi que tú llamaras a tu caballo de la misma manera que el enmascarado. Eras muy imaginativo cuando eras pequeño, y entonces de repente te volviste muy práctico. Me preocupe de que fuera por que empezaste muy pronto en la escuela, pero tu papá estaba convencido de que eras más como él de lo que habíamos pensado al principio. Él jura que era de la misma forma cuando era chico."

"¿Hubieras preferido que siguiera siendo imaginativo?" pregunté cuando entramos al ático.

Mi madre se detuvo y se giro hacia mí, sonriendo cuando puso su mano en mi hombro. "Hijo, te amo justo como eres. Nunca se me ha ocurrido desear para ti nada más que felicidad y salud. Aparte de esas dos cosas, todo lo demás es algo sin importancia. Puedo manejar al hijo más práctico, uno que incluso ni siquiera dejaría a su hijo creer en cuentos de hadas o Santa, siempre y cuando él fuera feliz y estuviera saludable."

"No, no lo harías," bufe. "Tú amas navidad y todas esas ocasiones que permiten hacer una farsa."

"Exactamente," se rió entre dientes. "Lo cuál es por que se que es por el bien de tu propio hijo, vas a aprender a disfrutar de tu cumpleaños de nuevo. No por que quieras una fiesta, sino por que quieres que tu hijo sea capaz de celebrar un día que él cree es extremadamente importante. Ya sabes, la misma razón que te hace ayudar a Alice a planear mi fiesta de cumpleaños cada año."

"Las mujeres de mi vida son muy buenas en forzarme a hacer cosas," me reí entre dientes.

"Todo por tu beneficio, hijo."

"¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?" pregunté, mirando todas las cajas que había aquí arriba.

"Comencemos con la parte de atrás y después avanzamos al frente," sugirió.

Una hora después, apenas parecía que habíamos hecho algo en todo el desastre. La única prueba de que estábamos trabajando era la ligera capa de polvo en nuestra ropa y un gran montón en el suelo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" mi madre jadeó de repente.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté, levantándome y caminando hacia ella.

"Bien," sollozó, sosteniendo algo azul contra su pecho.

"¿Qué encontraste?" pregunté, tratando de no reírme mucho. Todas las mujeres de mi familia habían estado llorando un montón últimamente.

"Es tu manta de bebé, querido. Mi tía Elizabeth estaba segura de que yo iba a tener bebés, ella me hizo una manta de encaje rosa y una azul. Eras tan pequeño la primera vez que te trajimos a casa y te envolví en ella."

Me senté a su lado, tocando la orilla de la manta. Y entonces le hice una pregunta a Esme que siempre había querido hacerle pero nunca me sentí bien preguntando. "Mamá, ¿Cómo fue para ti cuando me trajiste a casa?"

"Fue… una lucha," dijo, dándome una dulce sonrisa. "Estaba muy feliz de tenerte aquí, saludable y en casa, pero también estaba enojada. No entendía por que esto tenía que ser tan difícil ó por que tuvimos que estar tan cerca de perdernos el uno al otro. Además, sentía dolor por la cirugía y estaba tan cansada para poder cuidarte de verdad por las primeras semanas. Todo sobre eso me hacía enojar."

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para dejar de estar enojada? Es muy difícil recordar que nos hayas levantado la voz a Alice ó a mí."

"Tomo un largo tiempo, y mucho apoyo de tu padre. Pero eventualmente, supe que tenía mucho más por lo que estar agradecida que lo que tenía para estar enojada. Estando en casa contigo y Alice, viéndolos crecer y aprender, esos fueron maravillosos y especiales días para mí. Cuando estas ocupado viviendo tu vida, no tienes tiempo suficiente para preocuparte sobre los 'hubiera'."

"¿Así que crees que esta manta esta en buen estado como para envolver a tu nieto en ella?" pregunté, limpiando sus lágrimas perdidas con mi pulgar.

Mi madre se inclinó y beso mi mejilla. "Me aseguraré de eso, Edward."

"Gracias, mamá," le dije, abrazándola. "Espero tener tu paciencia y sabiduría como padre."

"También me aseguraré de eso," se rió entre dientes. "Ahora, vamos a terminar con este ático para poder unirnos a tu hermana y tu esposa." Me besó una vez más y se puso de pie, usando mi hombro para apoyarse. Cruzo la habitación y dejo la manta en el pasamanos para mantenerla segura antes de regresar y atacar una nueva pila de cajas.

Sin importar cuantas veces pensará que entendía lo fuerte y maravillosa que era mi madre, ella hacía o decía algo que me mostraba que sólo tenía una mínima idea. No era extraño que mi padre todavía estuviera locamente enamorado de ella después de todos estos años. Sólo podía esperar que mi matrimonio con Bella fuera igual de maravilloso en el futuro, y haría todo lo posible para ayudar a que fuera igual de especial.

**Me encanto este capitulo, por mucho es uno de mis favoritos. Estas pláticas con Esme siempre son muy lindas, y algunas incluso me hacen llorar xD**

**Cristy: **Hola! Como estas? Yo ando muy bien,,, dividida entre traducciones y escuela, pero como bien dice Esme, vivir tu vida te ayuda a no preocuparte sobre los 'hubiera', y a mi me hace muy bien estar ocupada. Espero que andes muy bien, besos.

**Las invito a pasar a un nuevo Fic en mi perfil, no es traducción ni lo escribí yo (no estoy tan loca como para aventarme otra traducción larga ahorita xD) es un fic que escribió Ale Rivas, y pues lo estoy subiendo aquí, no lo he leído, pero en el blog donde se público originalmente tuvo muy buena respuesta, espero que puedan darse una vuelta.**

**También quería decirles que mañana voy a subir un OS que traduje, hoy no lo puedo subir por que todavía me falta revisarlo, pero mañana va a estar, les dejo el summary y espero poder contar con su opinión.**

"_Cuando Bella se hizo grande con su música, dejo atrás a Edward Cullen, el único hombre al que había amado. Tres años después, ella es perseguida por una canción si escribir y la angustia que le causo a Edward."_

**Quiero decirles que ya no falta mucho para que nazca Charlie, algo que muchas esperan, y después de eso regresaremos a un poquito de drama.**

**El siguiente capitulo es el cumpleaños de Edward.**

**Una vez más gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, ¡ya casi 200 reviews! Me alegra que les guste mi trabajo como traductora, aunque claro, la mente maestra detrás de todo esto es My-Bella.**

**Besos**

**Moni**

**:)**


	31. Edward's Birthday

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Cumpleaños de Edward.**

**Bella POV**

Mirar a Edward mientras dormía nunca parecía demasiado ó aburrido para mí. Amaba la manera en que su cabello se extendía en diferentes direcciones. Amaba la forma en que sonreía en sueños y sus hoyuelos aparecían. Amaba como su pecho subía y bajaba con su fuerte y constante respiración. Realmente amaba todo sobre este maravilloso hombre.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward y estaba emocionada por el día que había planeado para él. A él no le importaba la atención de una gran fiesta más que a mí, así que peleé con Alice y _gané_. Cada parte del día de Edward había sido planeada por mí, y mi familia iba a ayudarme para asegurarnos de que todo lo que estaba en la lista iba a pasar.

Emmett y Jasper estaban a cargo de sus actividades matutinas. Ellos se lo iban a llevar para tomar un gran y grasiento almuerzo con café y luego a las jaulas de bateo como si eso fuera poco. Después de eso, iban a llevarlo a las carreras de go-kart. Emmett había sugerido eso y después de ver un lugar con él y Jasper, supe que sería perfecto. Cada pulgada del lugar tenía temática de carreras; había diferentes pistas, y había un salón de entretenimiento con mesa de villar y videojuegos. Era el paraíso más secreto de los chicos y sabía que Edward iba a tener un buen momento.

Emmett y Jasper iban a dejar a Edward en la casa exactamente a las 2 de la tarde – sabía esto por que tuve el placer de escuchar a Alice y Rosalie explicar exactamente que horrible iba a ser la vida para sus esposos si ellos no dejaban a mi esposo en casa a tiempo. Esme y Rosalie iban a hacer juntas una comida familiar y después de comer, podríamos abrir los regalos. Después de pasar algunas horas con la familia, yo estaría llevándome a Edward lejos para la última parte de su cumpleaños – y con suerte, su parte favorita. Sabía que iba a competir contra la cosa de los go-kart, pero estaba segura de que iba a ganar.

"¿De que rayos te estas riendo tan temprano en la mañana?" murmuró Edward, girándose de lado y acurrucándose contra mí. Tenía treinta semanas de embarazo y estaba demasiado grande para dormir cómodamente acostada contra el costado de Edward. Por otro lado, eso significaba que sólo tenía que esperar diez semanas más antes de poder poner mis ojos en mi dulce pequeñito.

"Buenos días, chico del cumpleaños," dije dulcemente, moviendo mis dedos por su cabello.

"Buenos días," gruñó. Levantó mi camiseta y besó el gran vientre que se escondía debajo de ella. "Buenos días, pequeño."

"Oh, entonces el bebé tiene un dulce buenos días y yo uno gruñón. ¿Qué tan justo es eso?" pregunté, pretendiendo estar enojada.

Edward inmediatamente se deslizó en la cama y presiono sus labios contra los míos, dándome un maravilloso beso. "_Ese_ es tu buenos días, mí hermosa esposa."

"Oh, si," me reí entre dientes. "Definitivamente conseguí uno mejor que el del bebé."

"Así que, ¿Cuántos segundos tengo contigo antes de que Alice entre saltando y comience mi día de tortura?" preguntó, ayudándome a sentarme en la cama.

"Bueno, Alice no va a estar aquí hasta más tarde. Sin embargo, tienes que salir de la cama exactamente en diez minutos para bañarte y vestirte. Emmett y Jasper van a venir a buscarte."

"¿No voy a pasar mi cumpleaños contigo?" preguntó, luciendo completamente sorprendido.

"Nos veremos cuando los chicos te traigan a casa para la comida."

"Bella," hizo un puchero, incluso con su labio inferior sobresaliendo.

"No me pongas esa cara, Cullen," me reí entre dientes. "Una de dos, ó sigues mis planes sin ninguna queja, ò levanto el teléfono y le digo a Alice que ella puede hacerse cargo."

"¡Espera! ¿Alice no planeo este día?"

"Nop," me reí, sobresaltando la 'p'. "Lo planeé todo yo sola. Y nuestra maravillosa familia estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme para que todo esto saliera bien."

"¿Vas a decirme algo sobre esos planes?"

"Vas a tener un buen día."

"¿Sin pistas?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"No," confirme, regresándole la sonrisa. "Ahora, dame un beso como tú sabes hacerlo, ayúdame a salir de la cama y luego entra en la ducha."

"¿Alguna oportunidad de convencerte de que te unas a mí, hermosa?" preguntó, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con una mezcla de amor, lujuria y humor.

"Lo siento, cariño. Tú muy, muy embarazada mujer no siente que pueda estar de pie por tanto tiempo. Pero ella te dará una lluvia de verificación después de que el bebé nazca."

"Mantendré eso en mente," se rió, besando dulcemente mi mejilla. "¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estoy en la ducha?"

"Me voy a vestir y entonces voy a esperarte para que me ayudes a bajar las escaleras. Así que por favor, no te tardes mucho."

"¿Y desperdiciar los pocos minutos que tengo contigo esta mañana? Nunca podría," me prometió mientras me ayudaba a levantarme de la cama. "¿Necesitas algo antes de que me meta al baño?"

"Sólo dime mis tres palabras favoritas," le dije, sonriéndole.

"¿Tú eres chaparra?"

"Edward."

"¿Tú eres torpe?"

"Cumpleaños o no, Cullen, te _morderé_."

"Yo te amo," se rió entre dientes, inclinándose y besando mis labios ligeramente. "Te amo más de lo que alguna vez podré decir."

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras lo miraba desaparecer dentro del baño. Me dirigí a nuestro armario y encontré un cómodo vestido que Alice me había comprado. Iba a dejar que ella me vistiera para esta noche, así que quería pasar la mayor parte de mi día estando cómoda y relajada.

Cuando me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación, pude escuchar el profundo retumbar de la voz de mi hermano. Abrí la puerta y lo encontré cruzando el pasillo en el cuarto del bebé con Jasper.

"Te digo que de verdad tengo una oportunidad este año," estaba diciendo Emmett.

"¿A cuantos juegos te vas a tener que ir?" preguntó Jasper.

"Seis," suspiró Emmett. Y entonces una gran sonrisa aprecio en su rostro. "Pero con la nueva laptop que Rose me compro, podré ver a mi esposa y a mi bebita sin importar donde este."

"¿Están listos chicos para asegurarse de que mi esposo tiene una divertida mañana de cumpleaños?" pregunté, entrando en la habitación.

"No te preocupes por el pequeño Eddie," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Lo mantendré a él y a Emmett fuera de problemas," me prometió Jasper.

"Gracias chicos. Y por favor, asegúrense de que se divierte," les dije.

"No te preocupes, Squirt. Ningún hombre puede resistir el nivel de diversión que tenemos planeado para tu esposo," me aseguró Emmett.

"Entonces, ¿Quién tiene el honor de ayudarme a bajar estos tres encantadores tramos de escaleras?" pregunté, riéndome un poco.

"Yo te llevo, Squirt," se ofreció Emmett.

"Probablemente eso es lo más inteligente," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Si lo dejamos aquí arriba, va a molestar a Edward y comenzará su día de mala manera."

"Eso es verdad," Emmett se rió, enganchando uno de sus grandes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Así que, ¿Qué esta haciendo mi pequeño sobrino?" preguntó cuando salimos de la habitación y caminamos a las escaleras.

"¡Emm, es tan genial! ¡Tenía hipo anoche!" grité. "Edward levantó mi camiseta y-"

"No necesito los peculiares detalles, hermanita," me interrumpió Emmett.

"Y cada vez que el bebé hipaba, podías ver como mi vientre se movía un poco," continué, ignorando a mi hermano.

"No recuerdo a Lily teniendo hipo dentro de Rose. Otra vez, me perdí de mucho esos últimos meses con mi trabajo. Es realmente lindo que Edward y tú vayan juntos en tu embarazo."

"Si," estuve de acuerdo con una gran sonrisa. "Edward ha estado haciendo que las últimas semanas sean realmente especiales. Me divertí mucho con él cuando me llevo al museo de manuscritos en Tacoma."

"Ustedes son dos niños locos," Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Todos los lugares excitantes a los cuales ir en el mundo y terminan en Tacoma."

"Nosotros hacemos nuestra excitación," dije, molestando a mi hermano mientras me ayudaba con el último escalón.

"Ew, asqueroso, Squirt," gritó Emmett, sacudiéndose a mi lado.

"Es muy divertido meterse contigo," me reí.

"Malditamente gracioso," gruñó Emmett.

"Buenos días, queridos," saludó Esme cuando entramos en la cocina.

"Esme, ¿Cuándo vas a huir conmigo y a enseñarme toda esa experiencia amorosa?" preguntó Emmett, moviendo las cejas hacia ella.

"Cuando te conviertas en lo suficiente hombre para manejar a la mujer que esta frente a ti," le regreso ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabe Carlisle lo suertudo que es?" Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Yo diría que si," dijo Carlisle desde atrás de su periódico. Estaba sentado en su silla de siempre en la mesa de la cocina.

"Fracasaste," canté, acercándome y sentándome en mi propia silla.

"Buenos días, cariño," me saludó Carlisle, inclinándose y besando mi mejilla. "¿Cómo se sienten tú y mi nieto esta mañana?"

"Estoy casi segura de que esta dormido, y se que yo estoy hambrienta," le dije.

"Tengo fruta, huevos revueltos, y pan de trigo para ti," dijo Esme, poniendo el plato frente a mí. "¿Qué te gustaría de tomar?"

"Leche," suspiré. "_No_ voy a repetir el jugo de naranja de ayer que me provoco dolor de estomago."

"¡Emm! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vámonos antes de que alguien pueda salvarlo!" gritó Jasper desde la sala.

"Esa es mi señal," Emmett se rió entre dientes. Rápidamente nos beso a Esme y a mí en la mejilla, y casi lo hace con Carlisle antes de cambiar sabiamente de opinión y salir corriendo de la cocina. "¡Edward Cullen! ¡Hoy eres un hombre!"

"Tengo veinticuatro, Emmett. He sido un hombre desde hace algún tiempo," replicó Edward.

"Cállate y escucha a tu divertido guía," dijo Emmett, inmediatamente seguido por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Me reí cuando aparte mi pedazo de tostada. "Se que se va a divertir cuando lleguen a su destino, pero realmente lo siento por Edward en el camino hasta allí."

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para esta mañana?" preguntó Carlisle, doblando su periódico y poniéndolo en la mesa al lado de su café.

"Hacer lo menos posible por tanto tiempo como sea posible para asegurarme de que estoy llena de energía para esta noche," dije felizmente.

"¿Edward sospecha algo?" preguntó Esme, tomando asiento a mi lado.

"Nop," me reí entre dientes. "Debiste haber visto su cara cuando el dije que iba a pasar la primer parte de su día sin mi."

Escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y entonces la asustada voz de Alice lleno la casa. "¡Papi!"

"¿Puedes relajarte?" le pidió Rose. "Estas bien."

Carlisle se levanto y se dirigió a la sala incluso antes de que Esme se levantara de su silla. Ella me ayudo a pararme y camino conmigo para unirnos a los otros.

Alice estaba sentada en el sofá de dos plazas con Carlisle arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos. "… y entonces regreso pero no se ha ido desde entonces. Papi, estoy asustada."

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Esme, corriendo al lado de Alice mientras Rosalie me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

"Alice tiene calambres," explicó Carlisle. "Voy a llevarla al hospital y pedirle a uno de los médicos de guardia que la revise."

"Papi, ¿no puedes sólo darme algo?" pidió Alice. "Odio los hospitales."

"Lo se, corazón, pero estas teniendo gemelos y no estoy capacitado medicamente para lidiar con eso," le dijo Carlisle. "Sólo vamos a ir para que te revisen y estaré contigo todo el tiempo."

"Mami, ¿vendrás también?" preguntó Alice, luciendo muy asustada y sin parecer ella misma.

"Por supuesto, hija," dijo Esme suavemente, pasando una mano por el cabello de Alice.

"Me quedaré con Bella," dijo Rose. "Alice, ¿estas segura de que no quieres que llame a Jasper?"

"Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Si al final termina siendo algo serio, yo lo llamaré. Hasta entonces, déjalo que se divierta," replicó Alice.

"Va a tener un ataque cuando se entere," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Estoy segura de que lo tendrá," Alice se rió. "Pero para entonces, con suerte el drama ya habrá pasado y no será muy difícil tranquilizarlo."

"Llámanos tan pronto como sepas algo," le dijo Rose, caminando a la puerta con todos los demás.

"¡Te quiero, Alice!" grité, esperando que ella pudiera escucharme.

"¡También te quiero, Bells!" gritó de regreso.

Rose cerro la puerta y se giro a mí con una sonrisa. "Parece que sólo somos tu y yo, pequeña."

Me reí y palmeé el cojín que estaba a mi lado en el sofá. "Así que, ¿Cómo es la vida con mi gran hermano?"

"Ajetreada," suspiró Rose, sentándose y poniendo sus pies en la mesa para café. "Pero no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo," agregó con una sonrisa.

"¿Y donde esta mi sobrina?"

"Con su niñera. Se suponía que Alice y yo íbamos a ir de compras esta mañana por unas cosas de último minuto para esta noche. Habíamos llegado a la primera tienda cuando los calambres comenzaron."

"¿Crees que va a estar bien?" pregunté, mordiendo nerviosamente mi labio.

"Estoy completamente segura de que sólo son calambres por el estiramiento. Los tuve con Lily, pero ya que era sólo un bebé, no creo que sea ni de cerca tan malo a lo que Alice esta sintiendo. Intente explicarle eso a ella, pero esta en esa etapa pegajosa así que nada la iba a hacer feliz excepto estar aquí con sus padres."

"Estoy feliz de que ella pueda hacer eso," dije, sintiéndolo de verdad. "La envidio por eso, pero no quisiera que fuera de otra manera."

"Me sentí de la misma manera cuando estaba embarazada de Lily," admitió Rose, poniendo su brazo en mi hombro. "¿Te sientes bien para hacer un viaje conmigo y traer a mi niña?"

"Me encantaría," dije con emoción.

Una hora y media después, traíamos a Lily abrochada en su sillita en la parte de atrás y una bolsa negra entre mis piernas en el piso del asiento del copiloto. Rose había decidido que ya que Alice no había podido comprar con ella, nosotras deberíamos ir. Estaba un poco preocupada por lo que ellas querían para mí, pero en el momento en que Rose me lo mostró, me enamore.

"Entonces cuando regresemos, voy a correr escaleras arriba y lo esconderé en tu equipaje," dijo Rose, señalando la bolsa mientras estacionaba en el camino de entrada de los Cullen. "¡Oh, dios! Regresaron con Alice."

Salimos del carro tan rápido como podíamos y entramos a la casa. Alice estaba dormida en el sofá y Carlisle y Esme no se veían por ningún lado. Primero revisamos la cocina, pero estaba vacía, así que subimos las escaleras hacia la oficina de Carlisle.

"Bueno, tiene que decirle pronto. Sólo él puede esconder algo tan grande durante tanto tiempo," dijo Esme con una risita.

"No lo se, Esme," Carlisle se rió entre dientes. "Ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora."

Lily grito con emoción revelando nuestra presencia. "¡Abue!"

"'Lily!" dijo Esme, extendiendo los brazos a su nieta. La semana pasada Lily había aprendido como decir 'abue' y nunca había visto a Esme más orgullosa.

"¿Cómo esta Alice?" pregunté, sentándome en una de las sillas de cuero de Carlisle.

"Ella esta bien," nos aseguró Carlisle. "Esta teniendo calambres por que los gemelos se extienden en su pequeño cuerpo. El doctor le dio algo para alejar el dolor y ha estado durmiendo desde que regresamos hace veinte minutos. Él nos aseguró que no había nada de que preocuparse y el medicamento que le dio no va a dañar a los gemelos de ninguna manera."

"Eso es bueno," dijo Rose, asintiendo. "Al menos ahora Jasper no nos matará por no llamarlo inmediatamente," agregó riéndose.

"¡Oh, los chicos! Edward definitivamente ha extrañado su café," me reí entre dientes. "Me mando un mensaje hace un rato y es demasiado lindo."

"¿Qué decía?" preguntó Esme, sonriéndome.

Juguetonamente me aclare la garganta antes de recitar el mensaje de texto. "Bella Cullen es la mejor esposa que alguna vez ha caminado sobre la Tierra y estoy muy orgulloso de ser su esposo y el padre de tú hijo."

"Es un idiota," resopló Rose. "Pero admito que estoy ligeramente celosa de sus dulces palabras. Emmett no es capaz de hacerlo, sin importar cuanto se esfuerce."

Nos miramos el uno al otro alrededor de la habitación antes de romper a reír. Todos éramos testigos de los intentos de Emmett por imitar las formas románticas de Edward – nunca eran suficientes.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana descansando en la casa hasta que se llego la hora de preparar la comida. Los chicos se presentaron con prontitud a las dos y disfrutamos de una maravillosa comida con loches de pepino, mini quiches, ensalada y fruta – sólo cosas saludables para que yo pudiera comer lo que quisiera esta noche y no preocuparme por que eso me afectara a mi o al bebé.

Después de la comida, nos sentamos en la sala, con Lily encaramada al regazo de Edward y negándose a que alguien más la cargara; creo que ella sólo quería ayudarlo a abrir sus regalos.

Emmett y Rose le dieron a Edward un paquete de supervivencia para padres. Era una mochila roja llena con todo tipo de cosas: tenía tres cajas de Kleenex para el llanto que yo soltará por mis hormonas después del nacimiento, un pequeño paquete de pañales y dos chupetes de 'emergencia' para el bebé; un paquete de primeros auxilios que Emmett dijo que era para cuando Edward se golpeará contra una pared después de una noche sin dormir con el bebé; un pequeño cuadro que tenía una foto de Edward y de mí en la fiesta de nuestra boda para recordarnos los momentos felices que teníamos por delante una vez nos convirtiéramos en padres.

De Alice y Jasper, Edward recibió una semana de pantalones y camisas que Alice juró valían la pena por que eran resistentes a las manchas y capaces de sobrevivir al vomito del bebé. Carlisle y Esme le dieron un sobre que lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Cuando le pregunté que era, dijo que era una cuenta que ellos habían abierto para la universidad del bebé y así él y yo podíamos empezar a depositar dinero. Incluso la pequeña Lily le dio un regalo a su tío… ella le dio el pequeño oso de peluche que tenía en la casa, negándose a dejar que él lo pusiera en la mesa del café. Yo estaba esperando para darle mi regalo cuando estuviéramos solos.

Mientras Edward limpiaba todo el papel que fue desenvuelto, Jasper subió las escaleras para tomar nuestro equipaje. Él venía bajando las escaleras con eso cuando Edward entró en la sala. "Jazz, ¿Qué estas haciendo con la maleta de Bella?" preguntó Edward.

"Sólo soy el niño de los recados," Jasper se rió entre dientes, pasando la bolsa por encima de Edward.

"Tu cumpleaños todavía no termina, cariño," le dije, sonriéndole. "Tú y yo nos vamos a ir ahora."

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó.

"Lo siento, Cullen. Es mi turno de tener todas las respuestas y negarme a darte alguna," bromeé, sonriéndole. "Ahora, dile adiós a nuestra familia para que podamos irnos y llegar a tiempo a nuestro destino."

Edward sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa con hoyuelos firme en su lugar. Nuestra familia nos beso como despedida y entonces nos subimos al carro, dirigiéndonos al centro de Seattle.

"Entonces, ¿ninguna pista?" preguntó Edward. Habíamos estado manejando por un rato y estábamos cerca de nuestro destino. Realmente esperaba que no sospechara nada antes de que llegáramos ahí.

"Ninguna," me reí. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Molesto," admitió.

"Entonces, ¿estas teniendo un lindo cumpleaños?"

"Muy lindo. Gracias, Bella."

"Realmente ha sido un placer. ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita hasta ahora?"

"Es un cara o cruz entre el desayuno no saludable o la mirada en el rostro de Emmett cuando le gané en el billar."

"Oh, es una decisión difícil. Pero ya que es raro que alguno de nosotros le gané a Emmett en algo, creo que diré que esa por ahora."

"¿Por ahora?" preguntó Edward levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, si todo va de acuerdo al plan, espero que esta noche se convierta en tu parte favorita."

"Voy a pasar la noche sólo contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Puedo confirmar eso sin dar nada más."

"Entonces por supuesto que será mi parte favorita."

"Eres como el queso bola, Tutor-boy. Pero de todas maneras te amo. Ahora gira aquí."

"¿Aquí? ¿Estas segura?" preguntó, luciendo inseguro.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura, Edward," repliqué. "Voltea y estaciona el carro."

Se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que dije. Encontró un lugar para estacionar cerca de las puertas y me ayudo a salir del carro antes de tomar nuestra bolsa. "¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas.

"Para pasar la noche," le dije, tratando de no reírme. Lucía tan confundido y lindo.

"Bella, yo-"

"Cullen, confía en mí," ordené. "Vamos a nuestra habitación y te explicaré todo."

Mantuvo la puerta del lobby abierta para mí y comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador de recepción.

"Cariño, ¿A dónde vas?" pregunté, sin ser capaz de contener del todo la risa.

"¿A registrarme?" preguntó, sonando muy inseguro.

Saque la tarjeta de plástico de mi bolsa y la sacudí hacia él. "Alice ya arregló eso."

"Estoy comenzando a tener una sensación de déjà vu," dijo Edward, su sonrisa crecía cuando camino de regreso a mí. "¿Debo suponer el número de piso y habitación?"

"Si quieres," me encogí de hombros, estaba emocionada de que parecía que hasta ahora le estaba gustando.

Subimos en el elevador, sosteniendo nuestras manos y besándonos ligeramente. "Te amo," dijo Edward cuando las puertas se abrieron en nuestro piso.

"Estoy bastante segura de que también te amo. Probablemente deba investigar más antes de confirmar eso," bromeé, riéndome un poco.

"Tú y tú sentido del humor," suspiró. Su sonrisa lo estaba engañando.

Deslicé la tarjeta en la puerta y la abrí, señalando que fuera primero. Pero era mi Edward y se negó a poner un pie dentro hasta que yo no entrara. Y ya que era su cumpleaños, se lo concedí y lo deje hacerlo a su manera. "Así que, ¿estas reventando de curiosidad?" pregunté, sentándome en la silla junto a la ventana.

"Absolutamente. ¿Podrías decirme por favor que es lo que estas haciendo?" rogó.

"Bueno, sabía que realmente no querías hacer toda esa cosa de la gran fiesta y esta es de verdad tu última oportunidad de dejarte llevar y vamos a tener que lidiar con eso por el bien de nuestro hijo por los próximos dieciocho años más o menos. Así que pensé que debías tener una mañana llena de adrenalina con los chicos, una relajante comida con nuestra familia, y entonces una cena intima con tu esposa. También pensé que la manera perfecta de celebrar tu cumpleaños podría ser recordando la noche que te di todo mi corazón. Así que Alice rentó exactamente la misma habitación en este encantador hotel y tenemos reservaciones para cenar en la Campagne."

"Eres absolutamente maravillosa," susurró Edward entre besos. "Gracias."

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta, Isabella."

"Bien. Por que vas a tener que irte con Jasper durante media hora."

"¿Qué?" se rió, alejándose para poder ver mi rostro claramente.

"Bueno, no puedo vestirme por mi sola y Alice va a estar aquí en cualquier minuto para ayudarme. Jasper va a llevarte al lugar donde te vas a cambiar y alistar para la cena."

"Bella, realmente no tienes que pasar por este tipo de problemas."

"De verdad quiero, Edward. Por favor," le dije, poniendo un puchero.

"Bien, amor," suspiro, cediendo inmediatamente. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

Edward se acercó y la abrió, dejando entrar a Alice justo en el momento en que Jasper lo sacaba a él. Alice me ayudo a ponerme el vestido para esta noche y me peino y maquillo, todo el tiempo platicando sobre como Jasper había reaccionado a las noticias sobre los calambres. No pude evitar reírme cuando Alice me dijo sobre el impresionante discurso 'pongo mi pie en el suelo' de Jasper.

"Y entonces," Alice se rió. "Y entonces tuvo los pantalones para decirme que como su esposa, estaba obligada por el matrimonio a comunicarle inmediatamente todos mis problemas de salud, y que eso contaba al doble para cuando yo estuviera embarazada con nuestros hijos."

"¿Cuántos niños piensa que van a tener?" le pregunté, todavía riendo.

"A él le gustarían al menos cuatro."

"¿Y a ti?"

"Cuatro suena como un buen número." Se alejo un paso de mí y levanto la mano a su barbilla, dándome una mirada evaluadora. "Perfecta," dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Le va a dar un ataque a Edward."

Y su sincronización fue perfecta por que justo cuando me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Me sentí como una adolescente de nuevo, muy mareada al pensar en como iba reaccionar Edward al verme. Alice se rió de mí cuando abrió la puerta para los chicos. "Espero que estés listo para una noche fuera con una de las futuras madres más calientes del mundo," dijo Alice, señalándoles a los chicos que entraran.

La mandíbula de Edward se cayó cuando me vio. Me reí y ruborice, feliz de que todo fuera como me lo había imaginado. Mi vestido era negro con un profundo cuello en V y un fondo que abrazaba mi vientre perfectamente. Se envolvía debajo de mis locamente agrandados pechos y se ataba de lado, dejando que me sintiera sexy y hermosa. Esas eran dos emociones que difícilmente aparecían cuando tu vientre entraba en la habitación antes que tú.

"Bella, te ves… impresionante, cautivadora, _divina_," proclamó Edward, tomando mis manos con las suyas y besando mi mejilla.

"Nosotros nos vamos a casa y dejaremos que ustedes dos tortolitos disfruten del resto del cumpleaños de mi pequeño hermano," dijo Alice. Ella movió su dedo a Edward y él bajo la cabeza, dejando que le diera un beso en la mejilla. "Te quiero, hermanito."

"También te quiero, Ali," le dijo, abrazándola.

"Eres tan lindo," sollozó Alice.

"Buenas noches," Jasper se rió entre dientes, envolviendo sus brazos en su esposa y dirigiéndola hacia la salida de la habitación.

"¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó Edward.

"Necesito una cosa y entonces podemos irnos," replique. Camine hacia la cama y saque su regalo de mi equipaje. "Te lo daré después de que comamos."

"¿Más sorpresas?" se rió entre dientes.

"Sólo unas cuantas más," agregue. "Pero estoy bastante segura de que todas te van a gustar."

Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante Francés al que Edward me había llevado en nuestro primer día de San Valentín, dándome el cumpleaños que mi madre nunca pudo darme. Me las arregle no sólo para conseguir reservación afuera, sino también para conseguir exactamente la misma mesa que la última vez. Por supuesto, Edward se dio cuenta en cuanto llegamos y prontamente sus hoyuelos aparecieron cuando me agradeció de nuevo.

Hablamos sobre Alice y Jasper mientras esperábamos que nuestra bebida y comida legara. Edward miraba el regalo envuelto cada pocos segundos y me di cuenta que estaba intentando adivinar que podría estar dentro de la pequeña caja cuadrada.

Decidí ser buena y terminar con su curiosidad un poco más temprano, "Adelante, ábrelo."

"Dijiste que después de comer."

"Si, pero no vas a poder soportar la cena," me reí entre dientes. "Así que adelante y ábrelo."

Esos hoyuelos aparecieron una vez más cuando Edward llevo el regalo a su regazo y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Uno pensaría que con el tiempo que me había tardado envolviéndolo, hubiera costado un poco de lucha para él el abrirlo, ¡pero no! Tenía la caja abierta y el brazalete de cuero en la mano en poco tiempo.

"Es hermoso, Bella," dijo, girando el brazalete de cuero negro en sus manos.

"¿Ves el diseño de en medio? Es un símbolo Celta y representa el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Nuestro comienzo, nuestra vida ahora y nuestro futuro con nuestro hijo y cualquiera de los hermanos con los que vaya a terminar él. También representa a la madre, al padre y al hijo, y con suerte cuando lo veas, siempre recordarás lo mucho que tú familia te ama… lo mucho que _yo_ te amo."

Rápidamente Edward puso el brazalete en la mesa y se inclino para besarme. "Gracias, Isabella. Lo usaré con orgullo."

Después de nuestra maravillosa cena, regresamos al hotel y yo desaparecí en el baño, preparando la última sorpresa de la noche para Edward. Sólo Alice y Rose serían capaces de encontrar, y convencerme de visitar, una tienda de lencería para mujeres embarazadas. Era un hermoso camisón de encaje negro que llegaba justo arriba de mis rodillas y se sentía como si apenas estuviera allí. Deje mi cabello suelto, permitiendo que esos sueltos rizos cayeran sobre mis hombros y escondieran mi cuello, sabiendo que Edward los iba a apartar del camino muy pronto. Una vez que limpie todo el maquillaje y me asegure de que el camisón todavía estaba en el lugar correcto, entre en la habitación para darle su último regalo.

Edward estaba de pie frente a las ventanas, mirando a la ciudad y tarareando para si mismo. Sonaba como la canción en que había estado trabajando para le bebé – realmente él pensaba que yo no sabía nada sobre eso. Siempre intentaba sorprenderme con esas cosas, así que lo dejaba divertirse.

Me quede en el borde de la cama así iba a poder verme tan pronto como se diera la vuelta. "¿Listo para tu último regalo de cumpleaños, Tutor-boy?" pregunté. Se giro tan rápido que tuve que morderme el labio para no reír.

"Esta noche estas intentando matarme, ¿cierto?" preguntó, acercándose hacia mí y llenándome de mariposas.

"No. Intento mostrarte lo amado que eres."

Sus manos descansaron en mi cuello cuando beso suavemente mis labios. "Cuando te vi por primera vez esta noche, la última cosa que quería era ir a cenar."

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué querías hacer?"

"Ayudarte a salir de ese sexy vestido y entrar a la cama. Si Alice y Jasper no hubieran estado en la habitación, solo hubiera intentado seducirte."

Me reí de eso, sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia él.

"Crees que estoy bromeando, pero la verdad es que no."

"Bueno, Alice y Jasper no están aquí ahora. Y tal vez este no sea un vestido, pero espero que lo encuentres igual de lindo."

"¿Eso significa que puedo desenvolver mi regalo?" bromeó, moviéndonos hacia la cama.

"Es tu cumpleaños. Puedes hacer lo que quieras," repliqué.

Sonrió y me levantó, haciéndome gritar. "Actúas como si no hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces."

"No," me reí. "Actúo como si nunca hubieras hecho esto conmigo teniendo un vientre gigante." Y entonces un pensamiento extraño llegó a mí y puse mi mano sobre la boca de Edward, deteniendo lo que seguro hubiera sido un maravilloso beso. "Um… ¡espera!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, luciendo preocupado, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

"Bueno… el bebé…"

"¿Qué hay con el bebé? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No, estoy genial. Es sólo que… esta despierto y eso… ¿crees que sabe lo que vamos a hacer?"

Edward me miro con una expresión blanca en su rostro por cinco segundos y entonces estalló en carcajadas, con todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose.

Tome una almohada y lo golpeé. "Edward Anthony, ¡es en serio! ¿Qué si él se asusta por los ruidos que hacemos?"

Por alguna razón, eso solo hizo que Edward se riera más fuerte – lo golpeé de nuevo y se cayó de la cama, pero la caída no hizo nada por detener sus risas. Viendo con la lámpara como brillaban sus ojos y su rostro calentándose por su estupidez, comencé a reír también.

"Tonto," me reí entre dientes, lanzándole la almohada.

Se levanto del suelo y se sentó en la cama, besando mi cuello ruidosamente. "Cuatro años contigo y todavía no tengo ni idea de que va a salir de tu boca. Te amo muchísimo, Isabella."

"También te amo, Edward," le dije, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano. "Vamos a terminar tu cumpleaños mostrándonos lo mucho que nos amamos el uno al otro."

"Definitivamente es bueno ser el chico del cumpleaños," murmuró, sus labios hacían cosquillas en mi cuello mientras se movían hacia arriba. "El hombre con más suerte del mundo," suspiró contra mis labios antes de darme un ardiente beso.

Si, definitivamente esta era la manera de pasar su cumpleaños. Solos… en la cama… Edward acostado junto a mi completa y gloriosamente desnudo. No había palabras para describir lo maravilloso que era todo, pero entonces de nuevo, Edward siempre había sido increíble en no necesitar palabras para demostrarme que me amaba.

Para el momento que me puse mi pijama y Edward me cubrió con las cobijas, yo estaba difícilmente despierta. Rápidamente deje salir las palabras que quería que él escuchara, esperando que no sonaran muy confusas con mi estado de cansancio. "Te amo y espero que hayas disfrutado de tu cumpleaños. Realmente quería que tuvieras un día que te gustara."

"Me encanto," susurró en mi oído. "Te amo."

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para dejarme ir y disfrutar de un sueño felizmente pacífico lleno con sueños de Edward riendo y de los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos durante los últimos cuatro años. Pudimos haber cambiado por el embarazo y nuestra inminente paternidad, pero eso no significa que los cambios sean malos. Si poníamos esfuerzo en eso, podíamos tener un futuro más increíble que cualquier cosa que ya hubiéramos experimentado. Y ese era el verdadero secreto de una larga y feliz vida juntos – nunca tomarlo por garantizado y trabajar para conservarlo.

**Espero que les haya gustado. La foto del regalo esta en mi perfil.**


	32. Baby Shower

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Baby Shower**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era el temido día. El día del baby shower. Alice y Esme habían estado muy emocionadas por eso, y tenía la sensación de que Rose era la única capaz de aplacarme cuando estuvo de acuerdo conmigo más temprano. Bien, tal vez realmente no era tan temido y tal vez yo estaba un poquito emocionada también, pero mi espalda y mi estomago me estaban doliendo y era difícil estar alegre bajo esas condiciones.

Sin mencionar que Alice y Rose me hicieron levantarme temprano, querían que me vistiera temprano para asegurarse que el conjunto que Alice me había elegido todavía me quedara. Tenía 34 semanas y era tan asquerosamente incómodo que las seis semanas que me faltaban parecía que estaban a toda una vida de distancia. La última cosa que quería hacer hoy era sentarme en una habitación llena de mujeres haciendo escándalo sobre mí. Pero sorprendentemente, mi enorme vientre se había ajustado cómodamente dentro del vestido y Alice no se había tenido que preocupar en salir corriendo para comprarme algo nuevo.

Originalmente habíamos planeado el baby shower para el fin de semana después del cumpleaños de Edward, pero lo tuvimos que reprogramar por que el crecimiento de los cuerpos de los gemelos estaba causando que Alice sufriera de calambres realmente malos. No había peligro para ella o los bebés, pero era muy incómodo y la dejaba incapaz de estar de pie por mucho tiempo. Y ahora ella estaba mejor y estábamos teniendo este baby shower.

Incluso aunque estaba un poco emocionada por eso, no estaba buscando ser el centro de atención. Así que estaba escondida en el cuarto del bebé, sentada en mi vieja mecedora que Edward había limpiado y pulido para mí. Pensé que si podía recordar la tranquilidad de estos momentos más tarde, podría ayudar. Además, estaba intentando imaginar como se vería la habitación una vez termináramos con ella. Lo habíamos dejado hasta tener el baby shower y después agregar todos los regalos. Entonces, finalmente Alice podría abastecerlo de ropa y pañales.

"Bella, ¿Dónde estas?" llamó Edward, caminando en el pasillo de afuera.

"Ocultándome," me reí entre dientes, me asegure de hablar lo suficiente fuerte para que pudiera escucharme.

"¿Y por que mi hermosa esposa se esta ocultando?" preguntó, entrando en la habitación. "Pensé que estabas emocionada por la fiesta."

"Lo estaba, hasta que me desperté esta mañana con mi espalda y caderas doliendo. Y en la parte superior de eso sigo teniendo un dolor de estómago," me quejé, levantando la vista hacia él. "No es que vaya a faltar a la fiesta o algo así, pero pensé que ya que tú lo pediste, me permitirían quejarme un poco."

Sus cejas se arquearon cuando sus verdes ojos se estrecharon un poco. "Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir con 'sigo teniendo'?"

"Bien, se había ido por algo así como media hora y entonces comenzó de nuevo. Es realmente molesto," explique.

Edward se movió muy rápido, casi ni lo vi. Abrió la puerta y gritó escaleras abajo. "¡Papá, sube aquí!"

"¿Por qué estas gritando por Carlisle?" le pregunté.

"Por que no creo que tengas un dolor de estómago," replicó, asomándose por la puerta y mirando por el pasillo.

"Bien, ¿y que otra razón tendría mi estómago para doler, Einstein?" pregunté, me sentía un poco molesta con él por gritar así. Lo más probable es que asustara a su padre sin una buena razón. "Probablemente es el jugo de naranja el que esta haciendo esto. Pensé que ahora que estaba más avanzada iba a dejar de darme ardor de estómago. Pero no, mi bebida para almorzar favorita ya no es más mi amigo. ¡Estúpido jugo!"

"Amor, puede que no sea culpa del jugo."

"¿Entonces que más puede ser?"

"¿Has considerado que puedes estar teniendo contracciones?" preguntó, dándome una astuta sonrisa.

"Eso no es posible," repliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiéndome un poco asustada. "Sólo tengo 34 semanas. Son seis semanas de adelanto, Edward."

"Es muy posible, Bella, pero no hay de que preocuparse," me aseguró.

"¿Por qué estas gritando?" preguntó Carlisle, con Alice y Esme pisándole los talones.

"Creo que Bella puede estar teniendo contracciones," explicó Edward cuando entro en la habitación con ellos.

"¿Qué tan separadas están?" preguntó Carlisle, arrodillándose frente a mí.

"Cerca de treinta minutos. Ella piensa que es un raro dolor de estómago," dijo Edward, riéndose un poco.

"No es divertido, Cullen," siseé.

"Edward, compórtate," lo regañó Esme, golpeándolo por mí.

"Oh, vamos," dijo, riéndose de nuevo. "Tienes que admitirlo, es un poco divertido. Ella es la embarazada, pero soy yo quien piensa que las contracciones es la razón para su dolor de estómago."

"Edward, sirve de algo y tráeme el maletín de mi oficina," le instruyó Carlisle.

"¡No, no te vayas!" le grité a Edward, tomando su mano tan fuerte como podía. "¿Qué si es una contracción de verdad?"

"Yo lo traigo," ofreció Esme, saliendo ya de la habitación.

"Bella, no puedes estar de parto," se quejó Alice, cruzando los brazos frente a su abultado vientre. "No podemos reorganizarlo de nuevo."

"Todos relájense. Probablemente sólo son Braxton Hicks," dijo Carlisle.

"Eso pienso yo también," agregó Edward.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, no me gustaba del todo como sonaba.

"Es llamado falso trabajo de parto, Bella. Tienes contracciones sin estar de parto. Y viendo que no haz roto la fuente, dudo que realmente estés de parto," explicó Carlisle.

"¿Por qué hay en el mundo una cosa como el falso trabajo de parto?" lloré. "Asusta lo suficiente saber que voy a pasar por la cosa real. ¿Por qué demonios también tiene que haber uno falso?"

"Se que no quieres escuchar esto, corazón, pero necesitas relajarte," dijo Carlisle suavemente, apretando mi mano libre. "Entre más tranquila estés, mejor será para ti y para el bebé."

"Aquí te va," dijo Esme, entrando en la habitación y dándole a Carlisle su maletín negro. Sacó el estetoscopio que había ordenado especialmente para mí y lo presiono contra mi estómago.

"¿Esta bien? ¿Su corazoncito esta latiendo bien?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"Bella, tienes que estar en silencio," dijo Edward, acariciando ligeramente mi hombro. "Él no puede escuchar sobre la vibración de tu voz."

"El corazón del bebé esta fuerte y saludable, sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. Realmente creo que esto sólo es Braxton Hicks, Bella. Mantendremos un ojo en ti, pero a menos de que rompas fuente, no veo razón para llevarte al hospital."

"Si," chilló Alice, aplaudiendo. "La fiesta todavía esta en marcha."

"¿No debería quedarme en casa con Edward si tengo problemas?" pregunté, rezando por que Carlisle me salvara. Había estado esperando la fiesta, pero ahora no me gustaba la idea de estar sin Edward.

Miro a su esposa e hija antes de girarse a mí y darme una sonrisa triste. "Cariño, estas bien para la fiesta."

"Oh, esto apesta," gruñí.

"Eres la única persona en el mundo que no se emociona por fiestas y regalos," dijo Alice, frunciéndome el ceño. Y entonces sus ojos parpadearon hacia Edward. "Oh, la segunda persona. Si su hijo es igual, tendremos _muchos_ problemas."

"Bella, este es un día especial para ti y el bebé," dijo Edward, tomando el lugar frente a mí que su padre había desocupado. "Realmente deberías ir y divertirte."

"¿Pero que si entro en trabajo de labor real y tu no estas ahí? ¿Qué si te lo pierdes?" le pregunté.

"Bella, tienes seis semanas más, amor. Vas a estar bien," dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Pero vas a estar en los tiros de paintball con los chicos y ese lugar no esta cerca del hospital."

"Pero no importa por que no estas de parto, Bella," replicó Edward.

Sabía que él tenía razón y que era egoísta de mi parte, pero no quería que él me dejara. Antes estaba bien con la idea, pero ahora ya no. "Lo siento, pero no quiero que vayas. Por favor ven a la fiesta conmigo."

"Bella, será el único chico y estará completamente aburrido," dijo Alice, tratando de sacar de esta a su hermano.

"Edward, por favor," le pedí. "Se que es tonto por que no es la cosa real, pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo."

"¿De que tienes miedo?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Qué hay del hecho de que yo pensé que era un dolor de estómago?" repliqué. "No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo aquí. Todo lo que se es que no puede tener a este bebé sin Edward a mi lado."

"Pero nos tendrás a mamá y a mí, y también a Rose," dijo Alice.

"No es lo mismo," le dije. "Se que me quieren y todo, pero es-"

"Bella, detente," dijo Edward suavemente, apretando mis dedos. "Iré contigo."

"Pero Edward, se supone que no-"comenzó Alice.

"Ali, Bella me necesita ahí, así que ahí es donde voy a estar," le dijo severamente.

"Gracias," le dije, inclinándome y abrazándolo.

"Esta bien," me arrulló, acariciando mi espalda.

"No, no lo esta," argumente. "Estoy asustada, Edward. ¿Qué si de verdad entro al parto y me pierdo las señales y eso de alguna manera lastima al bebé?"

"Eso no va a pasar," me aseguró. "Créeme, amor, no vas a perderte cuando se rompa tu fuente por nada más en el mundo. Y eso va a tener que pasar para que sea un verdadero trabajo de parto."

"¿Todavía esta Alice aquí?" susurré.

"No, bajo las escaleras."

"¿Crees que esta enojada por que quiero que vengas?"

"Probablemente, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ella sólo no entiende todavía, pero lo hará cuando llegue su momento."

Me hice hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. "Sin embargo, ¿estoy siendo tonta? Quiero decir, se que tu mamá y Rose ya tuvieron bebés, así que ellas saben que hacer."

"Pero como le dijiste a Alice, no es lo mismo que tenerme ahí."

"Desearía que mi mamá estuviera aquí. Creo que estaría bien dejándote ir si ella estuviera."

"¿Estas extrañando de nuevo a tus padres?"

"Mucho," admití, asintiendo. "La idea de todo lo que se van a perder me golpeo la otra noche cuando Emmett y yo estábamos hablando."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pensé que se iría de nuevo. Y se fue un poco, pero luego, cuando ni siquiera pensé en contracciones para mi dolor de estómago, me hizo sentir como que no estoy preparada y si mi mamá estuviera aquí, no sería así. Ella me daría una detallada repetición de cada segundo de su embarazo."

"¿Y no es lo mismo si le preguntas a Esme o Rose?"

"Pero es justo eso, Edward. No se _que_ preguntar. Mi mamá me conocía muy bien y ella sabría exactamente que compartir conmigo. Edward, por muy infantil que suene, quiero a mi mamá."

"Lo se, amor," suspiró, levantándome y sentándome en su regazo. "Siento que la hayas perdido."

"Yo siento haber arruinado tus planes de hoy," susurré, relajándome en sus fuertes brazos.

"Puedo ir en otra ocasión. Tú eres más importante de lo que cualquier ronda de paintball podría ser."

"Gracias. Eso realmente me hace sentir un poco mejor."

"¿Pero todavía estas asustada de lo que pueda pasar?"

"¿No lo estas tú? ¿Aunque sea un poco?"

"Estoy asustado de no ser un bue padre, pero nada más." Levantó mi rostro hacia el suyo y sonrió. "Se que estarás bien, Bella. Eres demasiado fuerte y terca para perder."

"Te amo."

"Te amo más," replicó, dándome un dulce beso. "Ahora, bajemos las escaleras y alistémonos para ese increíble baby shower que mi madre y mi hermana prepararon para ti."

"¿Dónde va a ser?"

"En el salón Fireside en el hotel Mayflower Park," contestó, ayudándome a bajar las escaleras. "Es un salón muy hermoso y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar tan pronto como lo veas."

"Va a ser costoso estilo Cullen, ¿no?"

"Costoso estilo Cullen," Edward se rió. "¿Cuando terminaste con eso?"

"Anoche," me reí entre dientes cuando él me ayudó con el último escalón y entramos a la sala. "Tienes que admitir que ustedes se dejan llevar en muchas ocasiones."

"Lo que tu llamas 'dejarse llevar', nosotros lo llamamos mostrar la profundidad de nuestro amor."

"Lindo giro de las palabras ahí, Cullen," dije, riéndome un poco. "Realmente deberías pensar en prestar tu talento a Hallmark. Podrían hacer una matanza con tus suaves líneas." **(Hallmark es una marca de tarjetas)**

"Mi Bella esta siendo muy tonta hoy," se rió entre dientes, haciéndome cosquillas en el costado.

"No hagas eso," me reí, alejando su mano. "Estoy demasiado embarazada para que me hagan cosquillas y estar riendo."

"Entonces tendríamos al viejo Eddie poniendo un pañal de niña grande en ti," anunció Emmett ruidosamente.

"Eres tan malo, Emmett Swan," le reproché.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, fingiendo dolor. "Por que escuche que eres tú la que le negó al pequeño Eddie la diversión del paintball."

"Emmett, detente ahí," ordenó Edward, envolviéndome en sus brazos. "No tengo ningún problema con ir al baby shower."

"De todas formas, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué vas a obligar a Edward a ir a una fiesta de mujeres?" preguntó Emmett.

"Ella hoy estuvo teniendo Braxton Hicks," replicó Edward.

Emmett se levantó del sofá en tiempo record, poniendo su enorme mano en mi espalda. "¿Estas bien, Squirt? ¿Te asustaron? Recuerdo cuando Rose tuvo esos calambres que nos asustaron a ella y a mí. La lleve al hospital y todo, pero ellos nos mandaron a casa unas horas después."

"¿Cuánto tiempo después de eso nació Lily?" pregunté, un poco asustada por su respuesta.

"Oh, unas semanas después. Ella nació un día antes de la fecha que tenía Rose."

"¿Cómo no nos habías dicho de eso antes?"

"¿Qué? ¿Y asustar a mi pequeña hermana sin necesidad?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa tonta. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y una rara expresión de seriedad ocupo sus rasgos. "Asustan, pero no son peligrosas, Bella. Y Edward es un buen tipo que deja de lado sus planes para ir al baby shower contigo. Lo siento por haberlo molestado con eso."

"Esta bien. No lo sabías," le dije.

"¿No sabía que?" preguntó Rose, caminando con una caja gigante envuelta en un papel azul brillante.

"Squirt esta teniendo Braxton Hicks," explicó Emmett.

Rose dejo el regalo sobre una silla y vino hacia mí, pasando su mano por mi cabello. "Cariño, ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes?"

"No sabía lo que era," admití. "Había estado incómoda la semana pasada, así que pensé que era algo más de eso."

"Todo habrá terminado muy pronto," me dijo Rose, sonriéndome. "Y entonces tendrás a tu pequeño niño en tus brazos y todas las veces que te sentiste asustada e incómoda no tendrán importancia para ti." Rose y Esme me habían dicho eso muchas veces las últimas semanas y yo real, realmente esperaba que tuvieran razón sobre eso.

"Mientras tanto, vamos a tener un increíble día y una maravillosa fiesta," chilló Alice, que para ese momento venía entrando en la habitación. "¿Están listos para irnos, damas y Edward?"

"Seguro," Edward se rió entre dientes, llevándome a la puerta del frente. "Te seguiremos en el carro de Bella, sólo por si acaso."

"Gracias," le susurré, encantada por tener un descanso de la exuberancia de Alice.

"De nada," susurró de vuelta, con un pequeño guiño.

"Bien, pero no desperdicien el tiempo o algo así," advirtió Alice. "No hay excusa para llegar tarde a tu propio baby shower."

"Si, mamá," dijo Edward, rondando los ojos a su hermana mientras me ayudaban con los escalones del porche.

"Sabes que amas mi naturaleza mandona," gritó ella detrás de nosotros.

"Estaremos ahí," le prometió Edward.

Y fue fiel a su palabra, llegando sólo unos minutos después que el resto de la familia. Él quería tanto espantar mis miedos y ponerme de mejor humor que me dejo hacer trampa y tener unas pequeñas papas fritas de McDonald's.

"¿Lista para tu fiesta?" preguntó, ayudándome a salir del carro.

"Tanto como podré estarlo." Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y lo abrace tan fuerte como podía. "Gracias por venir conmigo."

Levantó mi rostro y besó ligeramente mis labios. "Podría hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, Isabella."

"Entonces bésame otra vez, Edward."

Hizo lo que le pedí y entonces me llevo a la habitación donde se iba a celebrar nuestra fiesta. La primera cosa en la que cayeron mis ojos fue en el hermoso cartel de baby shower colgado sobre la entrada de la habitación. Era azul, verde y dorado con animales de cartón. Tan pronto como entramos en la habitación, vimos la enorme mesa envuelta con tela color azul. Era enorme y muy difícil de perder. Justo en medio de la mesa estaba un pastel falso hecho con pequeños pañales blancos. Cada capa estaba unida por moños verdes con ositos blancos y corazones en medio de ellos. Sentada orgullosamente en la cima estaba una jirafa de peluche que lucia tan suave que no me pude resistir a acercarme y tocarla.

"Es hermoso, Alice," dije, sabiendo que estaba revoloteando a mi alrededor por algún lugar.

"Sabía que te iba a encantar," chilló, apareciendo a nuestro lado. "Y ni siquiera haz visto mucho todavía." Nos llevo a otra mesa del lado opuesto del salón. "Los meseros van a sacar la comida pronto, pero ¿Qué piensas de la vajilla?"

Esta mesa también estaba cubierta por una tela azul y encima de ella habían juegos de vasos, platos y servilletas que eran de un ligero azul con las palabras 'baby boy' escrito en bloques. También había copas de plástico para beber – unas tenían un carrito para bebé y otras tenían un biberón y en ambas decía la misma cosa: Bienvenido Bebé Cullen.

"Alice esto es tan lindo," dije, lloriqueando un poco. "Es realmente genial."

Ella estaba radiante de orgullo mientras miraba su duro trabajo. "Sólo lo mejor para mi sobrinito. Ahora, tenemos el asiento de honor ya listo así que quiero que te sientes y te relajes. Rose me ayudo a poner uno rápidamente también para Edward."

"¿Trajiste algunos cojines para mí?" pregunté. "Por que mi espalda no va a aguantar una silla a menos que este acolchada."

"Por supuesto que traje tus cojines, Bella," dijo Alice, tomando mi brazo libre y llevándome a otra parte del salón con Edward. "Y te voy a poner aquí junto a la chimenea para que puedas tener una vista de todo el salón. Los invitados van a entrar por la izquierda dejando los regalos en la mesa, después continúan para saludarte, y salen por la derecha, dirigiéndose directamente a las bebidas y comida. Escogí opciones saludables, pero también algunas que se son tus favoritas. Y el pastel que vamos a servir casi al final es bajo en azúcar para ti."

"Realmente pensaste en todo," lloriqueé una vez más, abrazándola fuertemente, lo cual fue una gran hazaña con nuestros vientres de por medio.

"Por supuesto que lo hice, Bella. Te quiero," se rió entre dientes, besando mi mejilla. "Ahora deja que Edward te ayude a sentarte en tu silla mientras yo voy corriendo a asegurarme de que la comida es puesta correctamente." No espero por una respuesta antes de alejarse.

"Ella es tan linda," sollocé cuando Edward me ayudaba a sentarme en los cojines.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sólo un poco abrumada, pero voy a estar bien," le aseguré. "¿Puedes mover el cojín de mi espalda sólo un poco a la izquierda?"

"¿Qué tal así?"

"Realmente bien. Gracias."

"Ella incluso puso fundas para cojines de color azul," Edward se rió entre dientes, sentándose a mi lado. "Y nadie se va a perder todos esos globos azules."

"Creo que de todas formas van a saber que yo soy la futura madre con este enorme vientre," me reí. Y entonces apreté la mano de Edward, poniéndome seria con él. "Tenemos que asegurarnos que ella tiene un gran baby shower. Quiero ayudar a Rose y a Esme a prepararlo y se que va a ser más especial para Alice si tú también ayudas."

"Lo haremos," prometió, besando mi sien. "Pero hoy todo es sobre ti y nuestro pequeño niño."

Y eso era realmente verdad. Los invitados fácilmente superaban los cien y cada regalo que pasaba por la puerta parecía ser más grande que el anterior. Alice y Esme estaban en su elemento jugando el rol de anfitrionas mientras Rose y Edward me hacían compañía, y me mantenían riendo cuando hacían extravagantes suposiciones sobre que podría haber dentro de los regalos envueltos.

Una vez que todos comieron, Alice hizo que los meseros trajeran el pastel comestible. Sólo que no lucía como ningún pastel que hubiera visto antes. Era azul y tenía seguros para pañales, mantas, bloques de bebé, e incluso un osito de peluche marrón en la parte superior del mismo. Iba a ser realmente una pena tener que cortarlo, pero yo ya podía oler la buena calidad del azúcar así que ya era muy tarde para que pudiera sobrevivir. Cuando miraba como lo depositaban en una pequeña mesa frente a Edward y a mí, comencé a preguntarme si a Rose le hubiera gustado que le hubiéramos organizado una fiesta tan grande como esta. Sólo tuvimos una comida al aire libre en su casa y Esme y yo habíamos trabajado juntas para hacer su pastel – un pastel rectangular normal con betún de fresa para que se viera rosa. Y entonces recordé lo sincera que era Rose y sentí la certeza de que si ella hubiera querido algo como esto, lo hubiera pedido.

Después de que todos comimos pastel, Alice y Rose se lo llevaron y lo remplazaron por el primero de muchos regalos. Edward me ayudo a abrirlos y agradecimos a cada persona por su amabilidad. Alice y Jasper nos dieron un hermoso moisés para poder tener a nuestro bebé junto a la cama cuando quisiéramos. Rose y Emmett nos dieron una silla alta que venía con su propio set de juguetes firme en la bandeja. Rose nos cómo Emmett lo había visto y 'supo' que era perfecto para su sobrino. Edward había sido discreto y me compro un regalo para la fiesta – él compró la sillita para el carro para nuestro bebé, diciendo que el _necesitaba_ asegurarse de que era extremadamente seguro. Y yo no estaba ni un poco sorprendida con su razonamiento; eso lo hacía mi Edward, después de todo.

Los regalos de los amigos de Esme y Carlisle incluyeron un corralito para el bebé que era verde y gris y tenía pequeños animales en el; una bañera azul; un montón de pañales en diferentes medidas; biberones, pacificadores, mantas, baberos, bodies – Rose dijo que yo iba a vivir y morir por ellos – una cuchara, tenedor y juego de tazones para bebé; más conjuntos que los que el bebé probablemente podrá usar; una cangurera donde se suponía iba el bebé para que yo pudiera tener mis manos libres – no estaba segura sobre ese en especial por que estaba preocupada de que el bebé pudiera caerse; unas cuantas almohadas para bebé; alguien incluso me dio una pelota de ejercicio para ayudarme a perder el peso que había ganado con el bebé.

Para el momento en que finalmente se terminó la fiesta, me sentía muy cansada así que me quede sentada con Alice como compañía mientras todos los demás cargaban los regalos a nuestros carros para poder llevarlos a casa. Ahora entendía por que Rose manejaba su van y Esme había traído su enorme Cadillac. Incluso con mi carro, difícilmente tenía espacio para cargar en el todos los regalos.

Finalmente llegamos a casa y Edward me llevo escaleras arriba donde prontamente me caí dormida. Cuando me desperté unas horas después, el nivel de sonido me aseguraba que todos estaban en casa. Camine al pasillo y grité hacia abajo para que alguien subiera a ayudarme.

Emmett estuvo frente a mí en segundos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Escuche que cierta hermanita mía realmente disfruto de su fiesta hoy."

"Lo hice," estuve de acuerdo mientras bajábamos las escaleras. "¿Cómo te fue en tu sesión de paintball?"

"Fue divertido, incluso si fue dos contra uno. Carlisle y Jasper se unieron contra mí. No dejes que su cabello gris te engañe, Squirt. ¡Carlisle es una amenaza! Y su tiro de tuerca casi me hace llorar."

"¡Emm!" gemí.

"¿Qué? Tú preguntaste que tal estuvo mí día y te estoy diciendo. Jasper me dio en el pecho dos veces. Tengo moretones."

"Y sorprendentemente, no siento ni un poco de pena por ti," me reí entre dientes.

"También te quiero," resopló Emmett, presionando los labios contra mi sien.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, todos estaban ahí y Lily estaba jugando a asustar a Jasper, escondiéndose detrás de las cajas de los regalos. Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados en el sofá de dos plazas, riéndose mientras miraban a Lily y Jasper. Rose, Alice y Edward tenían los bocetos del cuarto del bebé y estaban discutiendo sobre donde poner todos los regalos.

"Hola, amor," dijo Edward con una sonrisa cuando me senté en su regazo.

Sonreí de regreso y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Hola."

"Realmente juntaste todo para el bebé, Squirt," dijo Emmett, moviendo su mano hacia todas las cajas. "Aunque estoy preocupado por uno de ellos."

"¿Cuál?" pregunté, sabiendo que me iba a arrepentir.

Emmett sonrió tontamente mientras avanzaba pesadamente por la habitación y tomaba una caja pequeña, lanzándosela a Edward. Él resopló cuando vio lo que había agarrado. "La pelota."

Emmett se rió oscuramente cuando me miro. "Personalmente, creo que estas un poco avanzada para este tipo de cosas. ¿No estas de acuerdo, Eddie?"

Me ruborice fuertemente, entendiendo lo que eso implicaba mientras Rose lo golpeaba por mí.

Edward apretó sus brazos a mí alrededor y susurró en mi oído, sus palabras convirtieron mi rojo rostro en un infierno. "Tal vez ahora no, pero después de que nuestro pequeño llegue, puede que valga la pena intentar."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál fue tu favorito, Squirt?" preguntó Emmett, salvándome de contestar el comentario de Edward.

"Creo que debe terminar de abrir sus regalos antes de que pueda decidir," anuncio Esme. Me gire hacia ella, sintiéndome realmente confundida, pero ella sólo sonrió.

Carlisle tomo dos cajas del suelo y se las dio a Emmett, quien nos las paso a Edward y a mí. "Estos son más personales que los otros regalos así que decidimos esperar hasta que estuviéramos todos juntos," explicó.

Abrí el regalo más grande primero, por supuesto con ayuda de Lily. Tan pronto como escucho que el papel era rasgado, se tambaleo hacia mí para ayudar a terminar el trabajo. Le di la tapa de la caja después de que la quite y ella se fue, golpeando la tapa de la caja contra su cabeza mientras platicaba para sí misma. Me reí de ella mientras quitaba el papel que venía dentro.

Dentro de la caja venía un perfecto trajecito blanco con rayas marrones. Tenía una camisa, un saco, un pantalón de vestir, e incluso una pequeña corbata. "Es adorable," chillé, pasando la mano por el suave material.

"Es para la fiesta de bendición del bebé," dijo Esme, sentándose en el brazo del sillón a mi lado. "Edward y tu siempre se refieren a él como su pequeño niño, así que pensamos que un pequeño traje sería perfecto para él."

Le sonreí a ella con ojos acuosos, una vez más abrumada por el amor que esta familia nos mostraba a cada uno. La fiesta de bendición de Lily había sido un día muy especial para nosotros, especialmente ya que ninguno habíamos escuchado sobre eso antes. Carlisle nos explicó que era una tradición que se había celebrado en su familia durante tanto como cada uno de sus familiares podía recordar. Todos los miembros de la familia se reunían y celebraban una gran fiesta en honor del bebé, dándole la bienvenida a él o ella a la familia y hacen deseos para el futuro del bebé. Lily había usado un adorable vestido rosa con encajes y cada uno tomamos nuestro turno para brindar por ella y hacer el deseo. Intente imaginar a nuestro bebé en este traje e imaginar a nuestra familia deseando por él, pero fui interrumpida antes de que pudiera irme muy lejos en mi sueño.

"Abre el otro, Squirt. Estoy agonizando de curiosidad aquí," dijo Emmett, palmeando mi rodilla.

Me reí de él cuando le cambie la caja a Edward con el traje por el regalo que estaba sin abrir. Quite el papel, saque la tapa y moví a un lado el papel que venía dentro, y jadeé por lo que vi.

"Era de Edward," me explicó Esme, moviendo el papel un poco más para poder ver mejor el regalo. "Mi tía Elizabeth lo hizo por mí, y él paso una parte de su primer año envuelto en esto. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo para tu bebé."

Extendí la mano y ligeramente toque la hermosa mantita azul, pensando en lo viejo que era este regalo y lo mucho que significaba para mí tenerlo para nuestro pequeño niño. Era de encaje y sin lugar a dudas hecho a mano. "Muchísimas gracias. Es perfecto," sollocé. "No puedo esperar para ponerla alrededor de nuestro bebé." Levante la vista a Esme y sonreí para ella. "¿Me enseñarás como solías envolverla en Edward para yo poder hacerlo de la misma manera?"

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas cuando me empujó en un abrazo. "Sería todo un honor, Bella. Gracias."

"Bien, bien," dijo ruidosamente Emmett. "Ya tuvimos regalos y lágrimas. Ahora, ¿podemos tener algo de cenar?"

"Estas tan asustado de las lágrimas de las mujeres que es patético," bromeó Rose, golpeando ligeramente el brazo de Emmett.

Todos nos reímos cuando el se sobo el brazo y puso un puchero, sabiendo que él sólo estaba intentando conseguir un beso de ella. Sólo seis semanas más y este bebé iba a ser capaz de sentir lo amado que era – todos los besos y abrazos delante de él… de verdad que era un niño con suerte. No podía esperar para finalmente poder conocerlo.

**¿Así o más lindo? Me encanto la forma en que Edward se comporto, dejando de lado su diversión por el bienestar de Bella, de verdad me encanta. **

**Bien, ya tuvimos el baby shower, ahora ¿Qué sigue? =) estoy segura de que el siguiente capitulo les va a encantar, es uno que muchas han esperado. El siguiente capi tiene de todo, cuando lo leí me reí, me dio ternura y hasta llore, y muy pronto sabrán por que. **

**CaMi, mar91,,, gracias por sus comentarios! Y me alegra que les guste la traducción. **

**Cristy: me llegaste como caída del cielo mujer! Jaja estaba en medio de un ataque de estrés (chico, escuela, padres, etc, etc) cuando me puse a leer los reviews, al leer el tuyo me dio tanta risa que me ayudo a relajarme y pensar las cosas con la mente fría, de verdad, me salvaste de unas cuantas peleas que estaba a punto de comenzar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu ayuda, aun cuando no te diste cuenta! xDD un enorme beso y abrazo!**

**Siento la tardanza pero FF no me dejaba actualizar, hasta ahorita pude hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, muchas gracias por reviews, alertas, favoritos, e incluso a las personas que solo leen!**

**En mi perfil están las imágenes del los regalos y adornos del baby shower.**

**Si no se han dado una vuelta por el nuevo OS que subí, les recomiendo que lo hagan, les aseguro que vale la pena n.n**

**Un besoo!**

**Moni**


	33. It's Time

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**Es hora**

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo estábamos sentados en su vieja mecedora en el cuarto de nuestro hijo, mirando todo el trabajo duro que nuestra familia y yo habíamos hecho para tener listo el cuarto. Nos había tomado un tiempo, pero finalmente teníamos todos los regalos del baby shower en sus correspondientes lugares, y elegimos el mejor lugar para la cuna. Bella había decidido que debía ir en medio de la habitación así el bebé podría vernos tan pronto como entráramos. Mi vieja manta estaba cubriendo un lado de la cuna, lista y esperando por nuestro pequeño niño.

"Tu mamá dice que la pared blanca sobre la cuna es para las letras," dijo Bella, regresando mi atención a ella. "Ella sólo esta esperando que escojamos un nombre y entonces la habitación estará completamente terminada."

"De verdad es una gran habitación," replique. "El bebé va a ser muy feliz aquí."

"Alice es una gran decoradora. Aunque, tengo que admitir, estoy un poco molesta con ella. Ni una sola vez tuvo nauseas matutinas y tiene más energía de la que yo alguna vez pude tener."

"Oh, no estoy seguro sobre eso. Tú estuviste muy activa en el sexto y séptimo mes," bromeé, besando su cuello.

"Si, bueno caliente y con energía no son exactamente la misma cosa. Y ahora estoy demasiado grande para sentirme bien."

"No estas tan grande," argumenté, moviendo mis manos sobre su abultado vientre. "Y sabes que vas a extrañar esto tan pronto como se vaya."

"Lo se," suspiró, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre mi hombro. "Sólo que estoy lista para conocerlo."

"Tres semanas más, tómalo y déjalo."

"Eso es _mucho_ tiempo," hizo un puchero.

"Lo siento, amor," replique, tratando de no reírme. Con el fin de su embarazo rápidamente acercándose, el fin de su paciencia parecía ir mucho más rápido que antes. Ella estaba cansada e incómoda, y más que un poco ansiosa por conocer y abrazar a nuestro hijo. La semana 37 no era la favorita de mi Bella.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando en los últimos nueve meses de nuestra vida juntos. Habíamos manejado hormonas, mal genio, James, y una demasiado exuberante Alice. No habíamos salido completamente ilesos, especialmente Bella, pero todavía estábamos juntos y todavía irremediablemente enamorados el uno del otro.

Y en tres semanas, seríamos padres, y nuestras vidas cambiarían una vez más, ajustándose para adaptar a esta pequeña personita que era parte de Bella y parte de mí. Era emocionante y aterrador en igual medida, pero con Bella aquí para ayudarme, estaba seguro de que al menos me las iba a arreglar para ser un buen padre.

"¿Es hora de irnos para nuestra cita de almuerzo con Alice y Jasper?" preguntó Bella, animándose un poco.

Abrí los ojos y baje la vista a mi reloj, sorprendido de todo el tiempo que había pasado. "Si, de hecho."

"Que bien por que estoy hambrienta."

"Sylvia no tendrá ningún otro trabajo para hacer contigo y Alice en el restaurante," me reí entre dientes.

"Esta bien. Es en su beneficio ya que ella es la dueña," Bella soltó risitas mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. "Aunque tengo que usar el baño primero."

La ayude a cruzar el pasillo y entrar en nuestra habitación. Bella era verdaderamente un 'pato' en estas fechas y no era capaz de caminar sin ayuda ya que su torpeza estaba en su punto más alto. Yo estaba muy feliz de que el final de su embarazo estuviera al corriente con las vacaciones de verano por que no había manera de que la dejara regresar a trabajar sin que mi cabello se volviera gris de preocupación.

Mientras Bella estaba ocupada, mire a través de los discos, esperando encontrar algo relajante para que ella pudiera escuchar en nuestro camino al restaurante. Estaba muy incómoda para seguir haciendo su yoga de embarazadas así que estábamos encontrando nuevas formas para que se relajara, como sumergirse en la bañera y escuchar música clásica.

"¿Edward?" llamó Bella, sonando un poco rara. "Creo que es mejor que vengas aquí."

Me dirigí al baño, pensando que necesitaba ayuda para levantarse. "No tienes que hacerlo sonar como si fuera una razón para asustarse, amor. Es entendible que necesites ayuda en esta etapa."

"Este no es un caso de mi siendo terca," me aseguró, sus ojos marrones estaban grandes y emocionados. "Y con algo de suerte, _tú_ no estarás asustado."

"¿Por qué debería estar asustado?"

"Por que acabo de romper fuente," dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Tenías razón, Edward. No puedo confundir esto por nada más."

Comprensión, miedo, júbilo y pánico se colocaron dentro de mi corazón al mismo tiempo. "¡Tu maleta! Tengo que conseguirla y ponerla dentro del carro."

Bella se rió ruidosamente de mí e hizo eco en el baño. "Edward, primero tienes que sacarme de la taza."

"Seguro. Bien. Eso debe ser primero. Y entonces tu maleta."

"No," se rió entre dientes. "Entonces vas a llamar al Dr. Johnson mientras me ayudas a bajar las escaleras y entrar al carro."

La ayude a levantarse y me quede de pie como un idiota, sintiéndome más confundido de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. "¿Cuándo traigo tu maleta?"

Bella se rió de mí una vez más, palmeando mi mejilla. "La pusiste en el carro hace una semana."

"Oh. Bien."

"Edward, deberíamos salir del baño y caminar hacia el carro ahora."

"Seguro. El carro," estuve de acuerdo, tomando uno de sus brazos y dirigiéndola fuera de la habitación.

"Llama al doctor, Edward."

Aleje uno de mis brazos de ella y lo moví para sacar mi celular del bolsillo, dejándolo caer en mi bolsillo dos veces antes de obtener un buen agarre de él.

"¿Necesitas que me ocupe de eso?" preguntó Bella. Su rostro estaba rojo por la risa que estaba conteniendo.

"No, lo tengo," le aseguré, cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

Finalmente tenía al doctor al teléfono y le dije que Bella estaba de parto. Él me dijo que me tranquilizara y que la llevara al hospital donde él se iba a encontrar con nosotros. Una vez que tuve a Bella metida seguramente dentro del carro, y estábamos en camino al hospital, comencé con la tarea de contactar con todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Llame a Alice y Jasper primero ya que ellos estaban en camino al restaurante y tendrían que dar la vuelta para llegar al hospital. Emmett y Rose fueron los siguientes, sólo para que Bella dejara de recordarme que llamara a su hermano. Y entonces hable con mi madre y la secretaria de mi padre. Mi papá estaba en una cirugía, pero la chica le daría el mensaje tan pronto como saliera.

"¿Tenemos tiempo para pasar por el auto pronto?" preguntó Bella de repente. "Quiero algo frío para beber."

"¿Tenemos?" pregunté, encogiéndome un poco por el sonido de mi voz. Nadie podía lanzarme a un estado de pánico como mi esposa. ¡Estaba de parto y estaba preocupada por una bebida! Realmente nunca podría entenderla.

"Mis contracciones todavía no son tan cercanas. Sólo tomará un segundo," me aseguró.

Cuando tu esposa esta embarazada, su fuente rota, y se supone deberían estar en camino al hospital, nunca, jamás, _jamás_ la escuches cuando dice 'solo tomará un segundo'. Hay fuerzas en este mundo escuchando de cerca, esperando que esas palabras salgan de inocentes labios para asegurarse de que ese segundo se convierta en una ridícula cantidad de minutos.

"Bella, por favor," le rogué una vez más. "Te conseguiré una bebida en el hospital. Tan pronto como estés en una habitación y en una cama."

"Eso va a tomar mucho tiempo. Estoy sedienta ahora. Además, ya pagaste por esta bebida."

"Toda la familia va a estar ahí antes de que lleguemos," gemí.

"Lo dudo, con tu forma de conducir," se rió. Si, es cierto. Ella tenía el descaro de reírse de su pobre y asustado esposo.

"Isabella, te lo ruego," le pedí.

"Aquí esta su bebida, señor. Lo siento por la espera," dijo una chica adolescente, sosteniendo un gran vaso.

"¿Cómo puede una bebida tardarse quince minutos?" espeté.

"Nos quedamos sin carbonatación y entonces la maquina de hielo no funcionaba bien, así que tuvimos que usar la del comedor. Estábamos inundados ahí y esta fue la primer oportunidad de conseguimos. Lo siento," explicó la pobre chica.

"Gracias," dijo Bella dulcemente, inclinándose y tomando el vaso. Por suerte para ambos, yo también tenía una mano en eso por que de repente Bella lo dejo ir y en su lugar se agarro el estómago. "Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos," jadeó, levantando la vista hacia mí.

Sacudí la cabeza y mordí la parte interna de mi mejilla, sabiendo que algún día me reiría de esta situación, pero ahora estaba demasiado asustado para considerarlo remotamente gracioso. "Me preguntó si tu madre le hizo esto a tu padre."

Bella asintió con la cabeza cuando tomaba un trago de su bebida. "Estaban en un restaurante. Ella lo hizo terminar primero su cena."

"Por supuesto," suspiré.

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?" preguntó Bella, sollozando un poco.

"No, corazón," repliqué, levantando su mano y besando el dorso. "Sólo un poco ansioso de tenerte en el hospital."

"Pero no hay prisa. Mi presión ha estado excelente las últimas tres semanas, ni una sola alteración."

"Aún así, me sentiría mejor teniéndote en una cama con el doctor Johnson checándote a ti y al bebé."

"¿Deberíamos preocuparnos ya que técnicamente son tres semanas de adelanto?"

"No siempre y cuando sus pulmones estén desarrollados. Lo cual es algo que sólo el doctor Johnson nos puede decir."

"Lo estará. Él va a estar perfectamente bien. Sólo lo se."

Sonreí, contento de que ella estuviera tan feliz y segura. Y entonces pise el acelerador, queriendo llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible. Lo último que quería para mi esposa es que tuviera que dar a luz en mi carro – ella merecía la mejor atención medica posible y estar tan cómoda como pudiera. El asiento trasero del Volvo no cumplía con esas cosas. Mire en el retrovisor, asegurándome de que la carretera estaba libre de policías cuando acelere. Mire el asiento de seguridad en la parte trasera y sonreí aún más… nuestro pequeño niño estaba en camino y estaría aquí pronto.

**BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy**

**Alice POV**

"Anhelo palitos de pan como si no hubiera mañana. Y la mera idea de Pollo a la Parmesana hace que se me aguade la boca," dije mientras Jasper conducía hacía el pequeño restaurante italiano que Edward y Bella amaban. "¿Crees que tengan calabacines fritos ahí? Oh, amaría un poco de eso."

"No estoy seguro, Ali. Nos daremos cuenta cuando estemos ahí. Y no es que te diga que hacer, corazón, pero de verdad no deberías tener los palitos de pan y el aperitivo frito," replicó Jasper. El hombre realmente pensaba que su sonrisa y el tono cariñoso de su voz iban a funcionar.

"Jasper, estoy comiendo por tres. A menos que mi doctor diga otra cosa, nosotros tres vamos a comer lo que sea que queramos."

"Si, querida," Jasper suspiro cuando mi celular sonó ruidosamente en el carro.

Lo deslice para abrirlo y conteste. "Estaremos ahí pronto, Edward."

"Ya no más," mi hermano se rió. "Den la vuelta y vayan al hospital. Bella rompió fuente."

"¡Oh Dio mío!" grité, saltando en mi asiento. "Jasper, da la vuelta. El bebé ya viene."

"¿Qué bebé?" gritó Jasper, luciendo asustado.

"El bebé de Edward, gran bobo," me reí. "Nuestros bebés van a llegar juntos, pero no en un momento pronto."

"Bella me esta ordenando que te diga que le digas a Jasper que traiga cojines para ti," dijo Edward. "Si me quieres un poco, Ali, asegúrate de que Jasper trae cojines," agregó, hablando tan bajo que difícilmente lo escuche.

"Estarás seguro, hermanito," me reí entre dientes.

"Ahora tengo que llamar a Emmett _antes_ de que Bella me diga que lo haga por centésima vez," Edward suspiró. Ni siquiera espero por una respuesta antes de colgar. Tenía suerte de que su esposa estuviera de parto o se ganaría un buen regaño cuando yo llegara al hospital.

"Vamos a darle la bienvenida al nuestro sobrino al mundo," chillé cuando Jasper se regreso entre el trafico, teniendo que girar el carro hacia el hospital.

**BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy**

**Emmett POV**

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" grité, pisoteando hacia uno de mis jugadores. Tome su mascarilla y lo acerque a mí. "¿Se supone que eso fue un bloqueo? ¿Dónde estaba el bloqueo? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que la palabra 'bloquear' significa? ¡Por que puedo asegurarte que no significa dejar que ese trasero danzante te pase y anote un touchdown!"

"Lo siento, entrenador Swan," murmuró, mirando sus pies.

"No quiero escuchar 'lo siento', Tucker. Quiero escuchar como planeas corregir esto."

"Voy a mantener mi posición."

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte en tu lugar y ver como te pasa?"

"¡No, señor! Voy a mantenerme en la línea y cuando él este lo suficiente cerca, voy a taclearlo. Me voy a quedar en él."

"Entonces déjame verlo," dije, dándole una palmada en el hombro sobre las duras almohadillas. Cuando me dirigía hacía la línea de banda, mi celular comenzó a sonar. "Es mejor que el hombre este agonizando," gruñí, escuchando el tono de Edward mientras sacaba mi celular del bolsillo. "¿Qué?" escupí.

"Estoy en camino al hospital con Bella. Ella esta de parto, Emm. Esta vez es real," dijo Edward de prisa. Su tono de pánico hubiera sido divertido si Bella no fuera mi pequeña hermana.

"Voy a pasar para llevarme a Rose y a la bebé y estaremos ahí pronto," prometí. "Dile a la Squirt que la amo, ¿lo harás?"

"Seguro. Te veo pronto, Emmett," dijo Edward. "Bella, él viene – " escuché antes de que la llamada terminara.

"¡Demonios chicos! ¡Voy a ser tío!" grité con una risa. "Jones, ¿puedes cubrirme?" pregunté, lanzándole mi portapapeles.

"Cuenta con eso, Emmett. Felicita a tu hermana de nuestra parte," replicó.

"¡Lo haré!" grité, ya corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Presione la tecla de marcado rápido de Rosie y ella contesto al tercer timbre. "Bebé, prepara una bolsa y ten a la princesa lista. Squirt esta de parto y en camino al hospital."

"¿Lo esta haciendo bien?" preguntó Rose.

"Es difícil decirlo. La voz de Edward sonaba como la de un adolescente chillón," me reí entre dientes.

"Tu también estabas asustado," me recordó Rose.

"Si, lo estaba," estuve de acuerdo. "Pero aún así te lleve al hospital a tiempo. ¡Y fue al _correcto_!" Habíamos estado practicando el viaje por una semana antes y aún así la lleve al hospital incorrecto en el otro lado de la ciudad. Rose amaba recordarme mi error, pero era lo suficiente dulce para mantenerlo sólo entre nosotros.

"Estaremos listas, bebé. Sólo se cuidadoso al manejar y trata de no acelerar mucho."

"Te amo, Rosie."

"_Te_ amo, Emm."

"Estaré ahí pronto," prometí, encendiendo el motor del Jeep. Metí el celular a mi bolsillo y mire al estacionamiento vacío. "Cuídenla, mamá y papá," dije en el carro vacío. "Mantengan a mi pequeña hermana y sobrino seguros por mí." Pero eso era demasiado serio para mí, así que solté una broma para aligerar el ambiente. "¿Quién sabe en que tipo de problemas podría meterme sin la Squirt a mi alrededor para molestarme un rato? Y se que ninguno de ustedes quiere explicarle a Dios por que fui dejado sin supervisión," me reí entre dientes.

**BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy—BabyBoy**

**Carlisle POV**

"Dr. Cullen, tiene un mensaje," dijo Jennifer cuando intentaba entrar en mi oficina sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Acababa de terminar una agotadora cirugía y sólo quería relajarme por cinco minutos.

"¿No puede esperar?" suspiré, parándome en la puerta y girando hacia mi secretaria.

"Los bebés normalmente no hacen eso, señor," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuáles bebés?" pregunté, entrando en pánico al pensar en Alice. Tenía sólo 25 semanas de embarazo, dándoles a los bebés un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir fuera de la matriz.

"El bebé de Edward," aclaró. "Él ya debería estar en el hospital. Usted estaba a mitad de la cirugía cuando él llamo."

"¿Esme ya fue notificada?" pregunté, sonriendo de alivio.

"Por supuesto que si," contestó Esme cuando entraba en la habitación. "Ahora cámbiate esa bata tan rápido como puedas y vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestro nieto al mundo."

"Hola querida," me reí entre dientes, besando su mejilla.

"37 semanas es seguro, ¿cierto?" preguntó Esme, sus ojos me pedían una respuesta positiva.

"Si, lo es," le aseguré.

"Me preocupo, Carlisle. Ella tuvo un duro embarazo. Mucho de eso me recordaron los problemas que yo tuve con Edward."

"Bella es tan fuerte y terca como tu eres, mi amor. Estoy seguro de que ella y el bebé estarán bien."

"Odio admitirlo, pero estoy contenta con que Edward no tuviera lista la casa a tiempo. Estoy deseando tenerlos con nosotros por tres meses más."

"Sólo recuerda que tienes que dejarlos ir cuando esos tres meses terminen," me reí entre dientes. "Él ya creció, Esme. No hay mas excusas para mantenerlo en casa."

"Excepto que lo amo," suspiró.

"Y él te visitará," le prometí.

"Tienes razón," dijo, dándome una sonrisa. "Sabes que me pongo emocional con los nacimientos. Apúrate y ve a cambiarte para que podamos ir abajo."

"Lo haré tan rápido como pueda," le aseguré, entrando en mi oficina. Rápidamente me cambie en uno de los conjuntos de ropa extra que mantenía ahí, emocionado por conocer al hijo de mi hijo. Tener a Emmett, Bella, Rose y Jasper uniéndose a nosotros nos había completado y le habían dado a Esme la gran familia con la que siempre había soñado. Sonreí, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tener una gran y maravillosa familia. Y hoy íbamos a crecer un poco más con la adición de un muy especial pequeño niño. Definitivamente estábamos bendecidos.

**

* * *

**

**Se que dije que iba a subir hasta mañana pero como mañana no voy a tener tiempo preferi adelantarlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Moni**


	34. Birth Part 1

**Hola! Espero que disfruten del capi y no me quieran matar, este capi ya estaba en PEDLV, pero era Edward POV, igual el siguiente también ya esta en PEDLV, solo que aquí va a ser más extenso.**

**Cristy: jajajajajaja, no sabes lo que me reí con tus anécdotas! Jaja no entiendo como se les pudo haber olvidado la embarazada! Jajaja es casi ilógico! :D Muchas gracias por alegrarme el día, besos y abrazos!**

**ioo: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te este gustando mi trabajo n.n**

**Ana Laura: gracias por comentar, aquí esta el capi que tanto esperabas, aunque no se si sea este o el que sigue, ya veremos =)**

**Ahora si, las dejo con el capi, recuerden: yo traduzco tal y como esta en ingles, no hago cambios, así que no quieran golpearme por que ahí se quede el capi, algo parecido me paso en 3 plus 3 equals 6, jaja xDD **

**Disfruten!**

**Moni**

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Nacimiento Parte 1**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era el _gran_ día. Nuestro bebé ya venía y por el dolor que estaba experimentando, no iba a tardar mucho más. Edward estaba siendo muy dulce, masajeando mi espalda para intentar tranquilizarme. Me mantuve sonriendo para él, no quería que supiera lo mucho que realmente me estaba doliendo; intente concentrarme en algo más que el dolor y de respirar como me había enseñado en las clases de parto.

"¿Llamaste a Emm?" pregunté. Sentí como si antes ya le hubiera preguntado eso a Edward, pero no podía recordar.

"Si, amor. Él y Rose vienen en camino con la pequeña Lily. También he llamado a Alice y Jasper. Deberían estar aquí en poco tiempo. Carlisle viene de su cirugía y Esme esta en camino de una reunión del Club de Jardinería."

"Alice no va a estar cómoda en el hospital," dije, haciendo un mohín, deseando poder cruzar mis brazos adecuadamente frente a mi pecho.

"Bella, ella estará bien. Insistió en venir. Jasper va a traer cojines justo como tú ordenaste."

"¡Ella va a tener gemelos, Edward! Necesita que la mimen." Los hombres no entendían lo que era estar cargando todo este peso a lo largo del día, creándote nudos en la espalda. Y la pobre Alice estaba cargando el peso de dos. No entendía como ella podía hacer eso. ¡Era más pequeña que yo!

"Estoy de acuerdo, amor. Pero Alice todavía le quedan varios meses. Estará bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"No, estoy bien justo ahora."

"¿Quieres que también le llame a Angela y Ben?"

"No, cariño. Están de vacaciones en Hawai con los padres de Ben. No llegarán a casa hasta la siguiente semana. Aunque estará molesta de habérselo perdido."

"Traje la cámara. Tendremos muchas fotos."

"Sólo déjame fuera de ellas. Estoy segura de que me veo horrible," gemí. Quería esconder mi rostro en la almohada, pero me dolía demasiado como para molestarme.

Edward besó mi sien. "Te ves hermosa. Estas radiante. Hoy vas a dar a luz a nuestro hijo."

"¿Crees que estamos listos?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

"Creo que no importa," se rió entre dientes. "Él decidió que ya esta listo. Nosotros sólo tenemos que aceptarlo."

"¿Sabes cual será mi parte favorita de ya no estar embarazada?" susurré, tratando de alejar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Edward se inclinó más cerca. "¿Cuál, amor?"

"Poder hacer el amor contigo otra vez. ¡Y ya no tendremos un enorme vientre en medio como la última vez!"

"Bella, tenias casi ocho meses de embarazo. Además, me encantaba tu vientre. Era perfectamente redondo y hermoso."

"¡Lo se! ¡Lo besaste lo suficiente!"

"Pero siempre guardé mis mejores besos para tus labios." Y sólo para probar su punto, Edward me dio un maravilloso y apasionado beso.

"¡Joder, Eddie!" Emmett se rió entre dientes, entrando en la habitación. "¡Va a dar a luz hoy! ¡Déjala en paz y deja de intentar acostarte con ella!"

"¡Emmett!" me reí, sacudiendo las manos hacia él. Estaba feliz de que mi gran hermano llegara a tiempo.

Él se inclinó, dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estas, hermanita?" me preguntó, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos.

"Realmente bien. Edward me esta cuidando muy bien," le dije, luchando contra la humedad de mis propios ojos.

"Es mejor que lo haga," sonrió Rose, entrando en la habitación con nuestra sobrina, Lily.

"¡Mis flores favoritas!" me reí entre dientes, sabiendo lo mucho que secretamente a Rose le gustaba mi broma.

Rose se inclinó y me beso en la mejilla y después Lily hizo lo mismo.

"¡Aquí estoy!" gritó Alice, irrumpiendo en la habitación con una gran bolsa en sus manos. "Te traje cinco conjuntos para elegir con cual te lo quieres llevar a casa. También te compré algunas cómodas pijamas para cuando todo termine. Y encontré la ropa perfecta para llevarte a casa. La vendedora me dijo que era perfecto para las nuevas madres para el dolor."

"¡Respira, Alice!" me reí. No podía entender como es que tenía tanta energía; yo me sentí muy cansada la mayor parte de mi embarazo.

Alice besó mi mejilla y me miro severamente, asegurándose de que no editaba la respuesta a cualquiera que sea la pregunta que me iba a hacer. "¿Esta todo bien hasta ahora?"

"Si, lo prometo. ¿Dónde esta Jazz?" pregunté.

"Estoy aquí, Bella," dijo Jasper, cuando entraba cargando cuatro gordos cojines. "Con cojines como ordenaste."

"¡Bien!" suspiré. Al menos Alice estaría cómoda mientras esperábamos a que mi hijo hiciera su aparición en el mundo. "Emm, ¿podrías mover esa silla a aquí para que Jasper pueda acomodar a Alice?"

Las palabras apenas habían dejado mi boca cuando otra dolorosa contracción comenzó a golpearme. Tome la mano de Edward, tratando de tener cuidado para no herirlo, y apreté mis dientes.

Edward me susurró al oído. "Relájate, amor. Se que duele, pero intenta respirar. Estoy aquí contigo. No me voy a ir a ningún lugar."

La contracción comenzó a disminuir, así que rápidamente le sonreí a Edward. "Entonces, ¿tienes alguna nueva idea para nombres?" le pregunté a Alice, girándome hacia ella.

"Conseguí que Jasper estuviera de acuerdo con que Elizabeth era el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija," dijo Alice con un guiño. "Decidí dejar de torturarlo y le deje saber que sólo estaba bromeando con Jazzy junior para nuestro hijo."

Me di cuenta de que Jasper pretendía que se estaba limpiando la frente. De verdad había estado preocupado de que Alice estuviera hablando en serio.

"De hecho, Bella sugirió un nombre y quiero ver que piensan de el," anunció Alice.

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Emmett. Lily estaba pasando de un lado a otro de él y yo me reí entre dientes. Creo que pensaba que su papá era el mejor gimnasio jungla.

"Bella sugirió que Brandon sería un buen nombre para niño," Alice les informo a todos.

Iba a decirles de donde saque el nombre, pero otra contracción me golpeó. Edward acarició mi espalda y tarareo mi nana, intentando ayudarme. Pero yo estaba muy sola con este dolor. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y tome profundas respiraciones para calmarme. Quería que Edward fuera sólo feliz hoy, sin preocupaciones sobre mí.

La puerta se abrió y una familiar voz nos saludo. "Hola familia," el Dr. Johnson se rió entre dientes.

Abrí los ojos, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, pero la última contracción realmente me había dolido. Me forcé a sonreír y hablar. "Edward, por favor preséntalos."

Edward me dio un suave beso en la frente antes de hablar. "Todos, este es el Dr. Johnson. Doctor, conoce a mi hermana, Alice. A su lado esta su esposo, Jasper, el hermano de Bella, Emmett, su esposa, Rosalie, y su hija, Lily."

"¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme?" preguntó el doctor.

"En camino," respondió Edward.

"Ya veremos si llegan a tiempo," dijo el doctor. "¿Podría salir todo el mundo?"

"¡Excepto Edward!" anuncie ruidosamente, tomando su mano aún con más fuerza.

"Por supuesto, Bella," el doctor me aseguró. "Edward estará contigo todo el tiempo. Hablamos sobre eso, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sólo estoy nerviosa," admití.

"Esta bien, Bella," dijo el doctor suavemente. "Todas mis madres primerizas están nerviosas."

"Estaremos afuera," dijo Alice, besando mi mejilla.

Edward y yo los miramos irse, el pobre de Jasper forcejeando con los cojines una vez más, cuando una enfermera entro en mi habitación.

"Bien, Bella. Necesito que te tumbes sobre tu espalda y abras las piernas. Necesito ver cuán dilatada estas," me instruyó el doctor.

Edward me ayudó a tumbarme sobre mi espalda y le sonreí lo mejor que pude. Podía decir que mis sonrisas lo estaban ayudando; él se veía relajado y emocionado sin una línea de estrés en su maravilloso rostro.

"¡Excelente!" dijo el doctor, quitándose los guantes. "Bella, casi es tiempo de empezar a pujar. Voy a salir y preparar el resto de las cosas. Ahora regresamos y entonces comenzaremos."

Asentí, entonces el doctor y la enfermera salieron.

Edward tomo mi mano y me beso el dorso de esta. "Sólo piensa, Bella. Muy pronto, estaremos cargándolo por primera vez."

"No puedo esperar para ver su rostro. Y entonces sabremos que nombre le podremos."

El doctor regreso con tres enfermeras en esta ocasión. Ellas estaban cargando un largo carrito. Mire el carrito y después vi a Edward, preguntándome si él sabía algo que yo no. Él me estaba mirando de la misma manera.

El Dr. Johnson debió haber notado nuestras miradas. "Es sólo para limpiarlo y pesarlo después de que nazca. No esperó que haya algún problema. Él esta un poco adelantado, pero eso no debería ser un problema." Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y levanto los estribos. "Bien, Bella. Necesito que te deslices hacia abajo un poco."

Una enfermera se puso a un lado de mí y ella y Edward me ayudaron a deslizarme hasta el borde. La otra enfermera puso mis pies en los estribos. Tome la mano de Edward y la presione contra mi pecho. Ahora, que el momento estaba realmente aquí, estaba asustada. Pero también emocionada de saber que podríamos ver a nuestro hijo muy pronto.

Edward debió haber visto el miedo en mis ojos por que se inclinó y me hablo con dulzura. "Todo estará bien, amor. Puedes hacerlo."

"Bella, cuando la siguiente contracción llegue, quiero que pujes mientras la enfermera cuenta hasta diez. Cuando ella deje de contar, puedes descansar hasta la siguiente contracción. ¿Entendiste?" preguntó el doctor.

Asentí.

"Bien, Bella. Aquí viene la primera. Inclínate hacia adelante un poco y puja con fuerza."

La enfermera conto. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez."

Me deje caer contra mi almohada. Me pregunté como la gente podía hacer esto en otras épocas donde no existía la medicina para ayudar contra el dolor. Edward estaba siendo muy lindo. Estaba limpiando mi frente con una toallita fría y se sentía maravilloso. Trate de sonreír para él, pero no creo que funcionara muy bien por que estaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"De nuevo, Bella," me dijo el doctor.

_¿De nuevo?_ Me pregunté cuantas veces iba a escuchar eso.

Se convirtieron en un montón. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no podía creer que el bebé todavía no estuviera afuera. Esto era demasiado doloroso y estaba realmente cansada. Tenía que conseguir que ellos entendieran lo cansada que estaba.

"No puedo, Edward," susurré. "Estoy cansada."

"Lo se, amor. Pero estas muy cerca," dijo Edward. Él intentó sonreír, pero no alcanzo sus ojos. No estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras.

"Edward, ¿puedes sentarte detrás de ella? Le dará un poco más de apoyo," dijo el doctor.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se coloco detrás de mí, dejando que me apoyara en su pecho cuando el tomo mis manos con las suyas.

"Bella, se ve la cabeza. Si puedes darnos un empuje realmente fuerte, podremos sacarlo," me dijo el doctor.

Asentí e intente tomar una profunda respiración. Realmente esperaba que el doctor tuviera razón por que no podría hacer esto por mucho más. Me incliné hacia adelante, con Edward presionado ligeramente contra mi espalda. Apreté los dientes, apreté las manos de Edward, y puje tan fuerte como podía. Todos mis músculos estaban temblando por mis esfuerzos, pero estaba determinada a sacar al bebé con este empuje. Sentí que algo cambio y deje de pujar, cayendo hacia atrás contra Edward.

"¡Es un niño!" anunció el doctor. "Aunque eso no es sorpresa."

Pude sentir que Edward se movía, probablemente intentando ver al bebé. La habitación estuvo en silencio por un momento y entonces fue llenada por un fuerte llanto.

Edward se rió y besó el tope de mi cabeza. "¿Escuchaste eso, Bella? Es nuestro bebé. ¡Lo hiciste!"

"Edward, ¿te gustaría cortar el cordón umbilical?"

Edward se movió de detrás de mí, asegurándose de que me quedaba descansando sobre las almohadas. Él estaba sonriendo felizmente y trate de regresarle la sonrisa. Intente ver a Edward cortar el cordón, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Cerré los ojos y me hundí más en la almohada. Cada parte de mí estaba doliendo o temblando y yo estaba cansada y fría. Sólo quería dormir; tendría que ver al bebé más tarde.

"Edward, por favor sal de la habitación," dijo de repente el Dr. Johnson. Vagamente me pregunté por que sonaba preocupado.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Edward, el pánico llenaba su voz normalmente tierna.

"Estoy teniendo un pequeño problema con el sangrado de Bella. Necesito que salgas para que las enfermeras y yo podamos ponerlo bajo control," explicó el doctor.

¿Problema? ¿De que estaba hablando? Sólo estaba cansada. ¡Tonto doctor! Asustando a Edward por nada.

"Me quedaré aquí, por favor, no me haga dejarla," pidió Edward.

Intente abrir mis ojos para verlo y dejarle saber que sólo estaba cansada, pero tenía problemas haciendo que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que quería hacer. Sólo podía estar acostada allí, escuchando a todos hablar a mi alrededor.

"Entiendo como te sientes, Edward, pero realmente sería lo mejor que dejaras la habitación ahora," replicó el doctor.

Sentí que Edward besaba mi sudorosa frente. "No te atrevas a dejarme, Isabella Cullen. ¡No te atrevas!" me ordenó.

"Edward," murmuré, forzando mis ojos a abrirse y mirar dentro de sus asustados ojos verdes. Mis ojos lo siguieron a través de la habitación cuando la enfermera lo empujaba hacia afuera.


	35. Birth Part 2

**Espero que les guste, el siguiente capi esta a más tardar el lunes, empieza después de que Edward dejara la habitación.**

**3p3e6,,, el capi espero tenerlo para el sábado, sino igual para el lunes o martes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! :) Cristy, Agus,,, no les contesto pero saben que leo sus comentarios y que me encantan, me alegra que les guste mi trabajo n.n**

**Moni**

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Nacimiento Parte 2**

**Edward POV**

Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a creer que esto realmente estaba pasando. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ella no me dejaría. ¡No podía! ¡Me lo había prometido!

"Bella," susurré para mí. "Por favor, ponte bien. Por favor, no me dejes. Te amo demasiado para perderte."

"Escuche el llanto," dijo Emmett, palmeándome la espalda. "¿Qué tan grande esta?"

Me gire hacia él y vio el miedo en mi rostro. No podía esconderlo – Bella tenía un problema y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

"Edward." Su voz demandaba una respuesta.

"Hubo una complicación con Bella. Me hicieron salir," respondí sin levantar la vista.

"Edward, ¿Por qué te ves como si estuvieras a punto de desmoronarte?" preguntó Jasper, corriendo hacía mí.

"Ella estaba sangrando mucho, Jazz. Me hicieron salirme," respondí, tragándome las lágrimas.

Me alejaron de la puerta de su habitación y me llevaron al la sala de espera donde estaban sentados el resto de nuestra familia.

Mi madre se acercó a mí, era toda sonrisas. "¿Llegamos tarde? ¿Ya nació?"

No pude mantenerlo más. Sollocé fuertemente y caí al piso.

"¡Edward!" gritaron Alice y mi madre.

"Denle un minuto," ordeno Emmett, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. "Hubo un problema con Bella e hicieron que él dejara la habitación."

"¿Qué tipo de problema?" gritó Alice.

"Alice," la tranquilizo Jasper, haciéndola sentarse. "Tienes que tranquilizarte. Piensa en los gemelos."

"¡Es mi hermana quien esta allí!" grito Alice.

"Y ella va a estar muy enojada si dejas que algo le pase a nuestros bebés," dijo Jasper. Alice enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y lloro.

Mire todo desde mu lugar en el piso, con la mano en el corazón, preguntándome por que dolía tanto. Vagamente me di cuenta de que Carlisle y Emmett me movían a una silla. Rosalie y mi madre se sentaron a mi lado, acariciándome los brazos y susurrándome que Bella iba a estar bien. Quería creerles. De verdad. Pero sólo me convencería viendo su sonriente cara.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron las más largas de mi vida. Nadie salió a hablar con nosotros. No había sonido alguno saliendo de su habitación. ¿Qué iba a hacer si la perdía?

Mis padres intentaron hacerme bajar para ver al bebé, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que quedarme allí. ¿Qué si el doctor salía y Bella me necesitaba?

Nos sentamos en silencio, excepto por las ocasionales risas de Lily cuando alguien la entretenía. Pase las manos por mi cabello por millonésima vez, tratando de evitar que mi cerebro pensara lo peor.

"Edward."

Levante la vista para ver al Dr. Johnson llamarme. Me levante lentamente y me acerque. Este hombre estaba a punto de arruinar toda mi vida o de hacerme muy feliz.

"Edward, había mucha sangre," continuó el doctor. "Intentamos detenerla tan rápido como pudimos. Lo siento, hijo. Hice todo lo que pude."

"¿Qué significa?" bramó Emmett, haciendo puños sus manos.

El Dr. Johnson miro a Emmett solo por un segundo antes de regresar su atención a mí. "Se que esto es horrible, pero tienes que centrarte en las cosas positivas. Bella esta descansando justo ahora, tan cómoda como es posible, pero va a sufrir mucho dolor en cuanto despierte. No va a ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas en los próximos dos o tres meses y no quiero que de pecho al bebé por el próximo mes. Ella necesitará su medicamento contra el dolor y no podrá darle pecho mientras lo este tomando. Um… aunque, realmente no sugeriría decírselo todavía."

"¿Qué demonios esta diciendo?" preguntó Emmett, poniéndose a mi lado. Casi echaba espuma por la boca de tan enojado que estaba. "¿Qué esta mal con mi pequeña hermana?"

"Emmett, relájate," le ordeno el Dr. Johnson, levantando una mano hacia él.

"No me joda diciéndome que me relaje," gruñó Emmett. "Dígame que esta mal con Bella." Comprendía sus sentimientos perfectamente y si no fuera por que haría más difícil que el doctor hablara, probablemente ya lo habría golpeado en la boca yo mismo por ser tan críptico. Sólo quería saber si Bella iba a vivir.

"Emmett, querido," dijo Esme, poniendo las manos en su brazo. "Él lo esta intentando, pero tienes que dejarlo hablar."

"Como dije antes, no podíamos detener la hemorragia. Nos vimos obligados a realizar una histerectomía parcial," explicó el Dr. Johnson.

"Espere… ¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Emmett, su enojo disminuido por su confusión.

"Significa que no podemos tener más hijos," le dije.

"Oh," dijo. Repitió la palabra de nuevo, mucho más suave. "Ed, amigo-"

Levante una mano para callarlo. "Sin embargo, ¿ella va a estar bien?" le pregunté al doctor.

"Si. No tendrá que preocuparse sobre tratamientos hormonales ya que pude detener el sangrado sin hacer la histerectomía completa, pero probablemente necesitará consuelo para lidiar con las emociones que vienen con este tipo de complicaciones. Pude que termine sufriendo una depresión post-parto por esto. Desearía poder decirte exactamente que esperar, Edward, pero cada mujer es diferente."

"¿Podemos verla?" preguntó Emmett, todavía hablando en voz baja.

"Me temo que por ahora sólo puede Edward. Bella esta muy molesta y no me dejo hablarle sobre su cirugía." El doctor puso su mano en mi hombro y comenzó a guiarme hacia la habitación de Bella.

La gran mano de Emmett se apoyo en mi otro hombro y nos detuvo de movernos. Me gire hacia él, viendo la misma mirada en su rostro que sabía que tenía el mío. Estuvimos malditamente cerca de estar en un mundo sin Bella. "Dile que estoy aquí afuera para ella. Dile que la amo."

"Lo haré, Emm. Tan pronto como pueda convencerla, te llamaré para que entres a verla," le prometí.

"Oye, uh… puedes… ¿puedes mandarme un mensaje por el celular o algo si ella no quiere que entremos justo ahora? Se que el doctor dice que esta bien y que no nos preocupemos, pero significaría más si viene de ti."

"Si, puedo hacer eso, Emm."

Asintió y entonces camino hacia la familia. Era realmente raro ver a Emmett tan desanimado y pareciendo sólo la mitad del tamaño del que realmente era; otra señal de lo mucho que amaba a su hermana.

"¿Edward?" llamo el Dr. Johnson. "¿Estas listo?"

Sólo asentí, preguntándome como demonios alguien podría estar listo para algo como esto.

"Ahora, Edward, ella se ve muy pálida, pero hasta ahora, todos sus resultados indican que estará bien, así que intenta que eso no te preocupe mucho. Si parece que esta pasando por mucho dolor, llama a las enfermeras. Trata de conseguir que evite ver al bebé hasta que este más tranquila sobre todo esto. Y, Edward, realmente lo siento, hijo."

"Se que hizo todo lo que podía," le dije, sacudiendo su mano. "Gracias por mantenerla conmigo."

"Realmente tienes que agradecerle a ella por eso, Edward. Si ella no hubiera llegado tan lejos y no se hubiera mantenido luchando, no creo que hubiéramos tenido el tiempo suficiente para detener la hemorragia. Si alguna vez te lo preguntaste, puedes estar seguro de que te ama muchísimo."

Asentí cuando ponía una mano en la puerta. Respire profundamente, dispuesto a permanecer tranquilo y no molestarla más, y entonces, abrí la puerta.


	36. Birth Part 3

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Como pasaron su fin de semana? Espero que se hayan divertido n.n**

**Cristy, Agus,,, gracias por sus comentarios lindas!**

**Por ahí mencionaron sobre la adopción y la reacción de Bella,,, tardara un poquito antes de que Bella realmente se enfrente a lo que le paso,,, y ponga manos a la obra en ello, pero como siempre, Edward estará ahí para ayudarla.**

**Las dejo con este capi, espero que les guste ;)**

**Moni**

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Nacimiento Parte 3**

**Bella POV**

"Alguien tiene que llevar al bebé a la unidad neonatal. Quiero un IV conectado para ella y pidan sangre al banco de sangre. Necesitamos trabajar rápidamente, o podríamos perderla," dijo el doctor.

Trate de preocuparme sobre lo que mi doctor estaba diciendo, pero tenía frío y estaba cansada. Solo quería dormir, así que cerré los ojos de nuevo. Me queje cuando una enfermera me pincho con una inyección llena de… bueno, realmente no estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Solo sabía que quería dormir y alejarme del dolor, pero ellos me estaban picando por todas partes, o eso parecía para mí.

"Bella, quédate con nosotros," me ordenó el doctor.

"Estoy cansada," me queje.

"Lo se, Bella. Estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo, pero realmente necesito que seas fuerte justo ahora. Edward esta afuera esperando por ti. Mientras más pronto podamos curarte, más pronto podrá él verte de nuevo," me dijo el Dr. Johnson.

"Solo quiero dormir un rato," dije, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

"Bella, necesitas permanecer despierta en este momento. Prometo que podrás dormir más tarde," dijo el Dr. Johnson. "Solo piensa en Edward y el bebé, ¿bien?"

Así que eso fue exactamente lo que hice… pensé en Edward. Pensé en como nos conocimos y en como me había sentido instantáneamente a gusto con él. Pensé en nuestro primer beso durante el reto, en medio de su sala. Pensé en nuestro segundo beso en mi habitación, cuando el intentó arreglarlo por lo del reto. Los recuerdos llegaron más rápido después de eso – nuestro primer baile juntos, nuestro primer beso después de convertirnos en novio y novia, películas con nuestros hermanos y amigos, cenas con sus padres, tardes descansando en el patio trasero…

Y entonces estaba la noche que me mude a casa de sus padres, compartiendo habitación con él. Estábamos acostados en la cama juntos, abrazándonos y besándonos el uno al otro. Él de repente se detuvo y me miro; sus ojos verdes habían estado muy oscuros y temerosos. Recordaba sus palabras claramente… _Te amo tanto, Isabella. Me mataría que no estuvieras aquí conmigo_.

Apreté mis puños y forcé mis ojos a que se abrieran.

El doctor se dio cuenta y pude notar en su voz que estaba agradecido. "Bienvenida de regreso, Bella. Solo aguanta un poco más."

"Lo haré," susurré. "Por Edward."

"Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes, Bella. Solo sigue luchando y aguanta."

"¿Qué esta mal conmigo?"

"Voy a tener que llevarte a quirófano para saberlo a ciencia cierta. Estas sangrando mucho y me temo que al parecer no puedo detenerlo."

Las enfermeras levantaron los costados de mi cama y empezaron a rodarme fuera de la habitación. Intente buscar a Edward, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

"Bella, vamos a tener que sedarte para esta parte. Solo quédate con nosotros y muy pronto estarás despierta para ver a Edward y ese hermoso nuevo bebé tuyo," dijo el Dr. Johnson cuando otra enfermera ponía una mascara sobre mi nariz y boca. No me había ni acostumbrada a la sensación antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Un tiempo después, me desperté, no estaba completamente segura de donde estaba o por que estaba allí. Había una enfermera sosteniendo mi muñeca y mirando hacia su reloj. Intente hablarle, pero mi lengua se sentía hinchada y extraña.

"Es bueno ver que despertó, señora Cullen," dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. "Lo más probable es que encuentre difícil hablar por ahora. La anestesia puede hacerle sentir la boca seca. ¿Le gustaría un poco de agua?"

Asentí, aliviada de que ella supiera que estaba mal conmigo… bueno, al menos en parte. Todavía tenía frío y me sentía cansada, pero estaba más adolorida de lo que recordaba.

Después de beber cada sorbo del agua que ella me había dado, me aclare la garganta e intente sacar mi voz. "¿Qué me paso?"

"El Dr. Johnson le dirá todo en un momento. Déjeme ir y avisarle que ya despertó."

"¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi esposo?"

"Después de que el Dr. Johnson hable con usted y le declare para visitas."

"Bien," suspire, sabiendo que no me haría nada bueno el discutir.

Un insoportablemente largo tiempo después – que probablemente solo fueron algunos minutos en realidad – el Dr. Johnson entro en la habitación. Por la mirada de su rostro, sabía que cualquiera que fuera lo que iba a decir iba a ser algo malo. "Bella."

"Dr. Johnson, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo ver a Edward ahora?" pregunté, me sentía agitada por la mirada en su rostro y por la manera en que había dicho mi nombre.

"Necesitas tranquilizarte, Bella," advirtió. "No quiero que te estés moviendo justo ahora. Tuvimos que operarte y es importante que descanses y permanezcas relajada para ayudar a la curación."

"¿Qué tipo de cirugía?"

"Bella, tu hemorragia era seria y no pudimos detenerla. Nos vimos forzados a hacer una histerectomía parcial para salvar tu vida."

Solo lo mire, sabiendo el significado de las palabras, pero no queriendo decirlo en voz alta. Tal vez si no lo decía en voz alta, no sería verdad. Y si no era verdad, entonces ninguna de las consecuencias de ese tipo de cirugías seria real.

"Bella, siento que no hubiera más que pudiéramos hacer. Pero tienes mucha suerte. Estas viva y tienes un saludable bebé."

Estaba aliviada de estar ya de costado – hacia mucho más fácil girar mi cabeza lejos del doctor. "Quiero a Edward."

"Bella, necesito explicarte las implicaciones de este tipo de cirugía para ti."

"Quiero a Edward," repetí, ligeramente más alto que antes.

"Bien, Bella. Lo traeré, pero sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre esto en algún momento."

Lo ignore, eligiendo cerrar los ojos y bloquearlo completamente. No quería hablar con él sobre esto o escuchar sobre implicaciones, o escuchar con cuanta suerte me veía en sus ojos. Quería a mi esposo – quería que me abrazara y me dijera que esto era solo una pesadilla y que yo estaba segura en casa. Quería escuchar de sus labios que yo estaba bien. Que _nosotros_ estábamos bien. Necesitaba a Edward ahora más que nunca antes.

Cualquiera que fuera la medicina que me pusieron me hacia difícil mantener la concentración con los ojos cerrados. Escuche una puerta abrirse y el movimiento de una silla en el piso, pero estaba tendiendo problemas recordando por que quería estar despierta. Una cálida mano movió mi cabello hacia atrás, poniéndolo detrás de mi oído y supe que quería sostener esa mano. Luché contra la urgencia de dormir, forzando mis ojos a abrirse y encontrándome con mi hermoso Edward llorando.

"Edward," suspire, estaba muy feliz de verlo.

Él limpió sus ojos y me sonrío. "Bella. Tenía mucho miedo."

"Yo también," admití, inmediatamente las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y cayeron.

Edward se subió a la cama conmigo y me sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando mi cabello y espalda. "Estas a salvo ahora, Bella. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo."

"¿Te… te… te lo dijeron?" sollocé, todavía esperaba que no fuera verdad.

"Si, amor."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y que?"

"¿No estas enojado?"

"No, Bella. No me importa. Tú estas viva y a salvo. Eso es todo lo que importa."

"Pero tu… no podemos tener más hijos."

"Te he dicho esto casi cada día desde que nos conocemos, Bella. Espero que me creas cuando te lo digo ahora. Tú eres todo lo que necesito en la vida. Estoy muy feliz de que tengamos un hijo, pero Bella, te _necesito_."

"Yo también te necesito. Hubiera sido muy fácil dejarse llevar por el dolor… no creí que lo pudiera soportar más, cada parte de mí estaba doliendo mucho, Edward. Pero entonces pensé en la noche que me mude a la casa de tus padres… me sujetaste contra ti, diciéndome que me amabas y que te mataría que no estuviera contigo. Eso fue el por que no me rendí… eso te hubiera lastimado y te amo demasiado para herirte." Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, solo abrazándonos el uno al otro, pero necesitaba saber algo. "¿Esta bien el bebé?" pregunté.

"Esta bien. Ahora esta en la unidad neonatal. El Dr. Johnson quiere que descanses un rato antes de que traigan al bebé."

"¿Qué si tiene hambre?"

"Ellos le darán un biberón. Estas demasiado débil para alimentarlo ahora. Tal vez en unos días."

"¿Todavía esta aquí la familia?"

"Si, amor."

"¿Lo saben?"

"Si."

"Supongo que es lo mejor," suspire. "Al menos de esta forma, no tengo que decírselos yo."

"Deberías intentar dormir ahora, amor."

"Tienes que quedarte conmigo."

"No tenia intención de irme," me aseguró, besándome en la cabeza y abrazándome sólo un poco más fuerte.

Cerré los ojos, cómoda con el fuerte abrazo que él tenía en mí, y deje que el sueño se apoderara completamente de mí en esta ocasión.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que no había sido suficiente ya que todavía estaba cansada. Había estado caliente hasta unos minutos antes, pero ahora me estaba dando frío y supe que Edward ya no estaba acostado conmigo. Necesitaba encontrarlo, asegurarme de que él todavía estaba en la habitación conmigo, así que me obligue a despertarme.

Capte el final de lo que Edward estaba diciendo. "Tú, querida hermana, vas a descansar como tu doctor te dijo. No nos vamos a poner en la posición de tener que preocuparnos sobre ti."

"Edward tiene razón," dije. Todos se giraron para mirarme.

Edward se acerco a mí y me ayudo a sentarme. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Estoy descansada," le dije, asintiendo. "¿Puedo ver al bebé ahora?"

Edward presiono el botón remoto de mi cama y una de las enfermeras que había ayudado en el parto del bebé apareció segundos después. "¡Bella! Estas despierta. ¿Sientes dolor en este momento?"

"No. Estoy bien. Esperaba ver a mi bebé," replique. En realidad, me dolía bastante, pero quería ver a nuestro bebé.

"Déjame checarlo con el Dr. Johnson," dijo la enfermera. "Estoy segura que no habrá problema." Unos minutos después, la enfermera regreso, empujando un carrito con un bulto azul dentro de este. Gentilmente levanto al bebé y lo puso en mis brazos.

Su piel estaba un poco roja y manchada, pero aún así parecía absolutamente maravilloso para mí. Tenía un leve indicio de pelo color bronce y grandes ojos cafés, con la nariz de Edward y mi boca – él era el bebé más hermoso que alguna vez había visto. Bese su frente y sostuve su pequeña mano en la mía cuando Edward nos abrazo. "Edward, tengo una idea para el nombre," le dije, sonriéndole.

Él asintió para que continuara, mi sonrisa favorita en su hermoso rostro.

"¿Qué te parece Charles Edward Cullen? Podemos decirle Charlie."

"Creo que es muy bonito, Bella," dijo con sinceridad antes de besar ligeramente mis labios.

"¡Funciona para mi!" gorjeó Alice.

"Papá estaría muy feliz con eso, Bella," dijo Emmett solemnemente.

"Él luce como un Charlie," ofreció Rose.

"¡Ahora podemos terminar su habitación!" Esme sonrió con alegría. "Carlisle, debemos ir a la tienda de decoración cuando nos vayamos. Se que estilo de letras quiero conseguir para él."

"¡Miren aquí ustedes dos!" dijo Carlisle.

Edward y yo levantamos la vista por su voz, y fui sorprendida por el flash de una cámara.

La puerta se abrió y la enfermera entro, cargando un biberón. "Es tiempo de su comida. Creí que a ustedes dos les gustaría tener los honores en esta ocasión."

Edward tomo el biberón de ella pero no dijo nada. Me reí de su falta de coherencia, recordando con claridad como se sentía para él cuando me había eso a mí. Nuestro pequeño tenía solo horas de nacido y ya estaba deslumbrando a su padre.

"Gracias. Realmente nos gustaría," le dije a la enfermera. Mire a Edward y sonreí para él. "¿Quieres alimentar a Charlie primero? Creo que podemos darle medio biberón cada uno y así los dos lo disfrutamos."

Esme tomo a Charlie de mis brazos mientras Carlisle sostenía el biberón y Edward me acomodaba contra la almohada. Él se sentó a mi lado en la cama y Esme le dio a Charlie. Edward tomo una temblorosa respiración mirando a nuestro hijo.

"Un poco de miedo, ¿no?" susurré, pasando un dedo a lo largo de la suave mejilla del bebé.

"Solo un poco," se rió entre dientes, tomando el biberón de su padre y poniendo cuidadosamente la punta en la pequeña boca de Charlie. Pero parecía que Charlie no quería.

"Menea un poco el biberón, Edward," instruyó Esme. "Él necesita saber que esta ahí."

Edward siguió sus instrucciones y miramos con admiración como Charlie comenzaba a sorber del biberón.

"¡Es tan _lindo_!" gorjeó Alice. "Solo quiero besar todo su pequeño rostro."

"Tiene tus ojos, Bella," comento Emmett.

Sonreí tocando cuidadosamente el poco cabello en la cabeza de Charlie. "Eso esta bien. Va a tener el cabello de Edward y eso era todo lo que realmente quería."

"Genial," suspiro Alice, sentada en la silla junto a la cama. "Otro hombre Cullen con un cabello que es imposible de domesticar." Todos nos reímos de Alice, conociendo su tendencia de preocuparse por las cosas más tontas.

"Recuerdo cuando Lily era así de pequeña," musitó Rose. "Aunque, no era ni de cerca tan tranquila como Charlie esta siendo."

"Él tiene un biberón en su boca, Rose," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Creo que esta tranquilo por que esta perfectamente contento," comentó Jasper.

"Él tiene el pequeño rostro más dulce de todos," arrulló Esme.

"Mi hijo tiene su propio hijo," dijo Carlisle con orgullo.

Edward alejo el biberón de los labios de Charlie y nuestro bebé inmediatamente comenzó a lloriquear.

"¡Su llanto es tan lindo!" grito Alice.

Edward se rió pasándome cuidadosamente a nuestro bebé. Lo hice callar en voz baja, acercándolo a mi cuerpo y acomodándolo en mis brazos. El llanto de Charlie se detuvo tan pronto como puse el biberón en sus labios; parecía que estaba disfrutando de verdad su comida. No podía creer lo surrealista que se sentía esto. Estaba alimentando a nuestro bebé con Edward sentado a mi lado, sus ojos se veían tan amorosos y cariñosos cuando nos miraba.

"Las horas de visitas están cerca de terminar y Bella necesita descansar," anuncio Esme. "Regresaremos mañana, queridos," dijo, besando a Edward en la mejilla, después al bebé y a mí.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella diciendo buenas noches, y dándonos abrazos y besos. Por un momento, realmente pensé que Emmett no se iba a ir. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo pasó sus labios por mi mejilla y entonces salió volando de la habitación. Edward me dijo que no me preocupara, y que eso era por que todos habían estado muy asustados por lo que había pasado.

"Fue muy lindo de Esme el darnos tiempo para nosotros sin ninguno de los demás aquí," dije.

Edward sonrió, parecía tan alegre por este tiempo privado como yo.

"Entonces, ¿realmente te gusto el nombre que elegí?" pregunté, ligeramente nerviosa por su respuesta.

"Me encanta, Bella. Creo que ese nombre realmente le queda. Y es una maravillosa manera de recordar con cariño a tu padre."

"Todavía no puedo creer que somos papás, Edward," me reí entre dientes, de repente me sentía mareada. No estaba segura si era la medicina o el cansancio lo que me hacía sentir tan ligera, pero no me importaba. Tenía a Edward y a Charlie conmigo – todo lo demás no tenía importancia por ahora.

"Estoy teniendo el mismo problema, Bella," dijo Edward, su voz ronca por la emoción.

"Aunque, no pensé que estaría tan arrugado."

Edward se rió tocando son sus largos dedos la pequeña mano de Charlie. "Es solo temporal, amor. Lo arrugado y el enrojecimiento desaparecerán pronto."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos en el hospital?"

"No estoy seguro. El Dr. Johnson quiere asegurarse de que no hay más complicaciones antes de darte de alta. Los recién nacidos que están saludables usualmente se quedan por un par de días."

"¿Vas a poder quedarte conmigo?" pregunté, trate de no asustarme por la idea de estar sin Edward después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Nadie puede alejarme de tu lado, mi amor," me aseguró Edward, poniendo su mano sobre mi rodilla. "Estaré aquí contigo hasta que te den de alta."

"¿Puedes tomar a Charlie? Estoy cansada de nuevo," suspire, no quería soltar a mi bebé, pero sabia que necesitaba hacerlo.

Edward me beso en la frente y tomo a nuestro bebé en sus brazos. Luché por quedarme despierta y mirar como Edward alimentaba a Charlie mientras mi esposo se reía de mis intentos de luchar contra mi sueño. Él entonces decidió hacer trampa y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Intente decirle tramposo, pero creo que mis palabras fueron demasiado confusas para que él las entendiera.

La última cosa que escuche antes de que el sueño ganara fue un tierno susurro de Edward en mi oído. "Te amo, mi dulce Isabella. Gracias por no dejarme. Nunca podría haberlo hecho sin ti."


	37. What Matters Most

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Lo que más importa**

**Edward POV**

Mire de nuevo a Bella, mi corazón dolía al pensar lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Si hubiéramos llegado tarde al hospital, o si el Dr. Johnson no hubiera estado tan al pendiente de ella… sabía que necesitaba dejar de pensar así, pero no lograba encontrar la manera. Esperé el enojo por el hecho de que ya no podíamos tener hijos, pero nunca llego. Mi única preocupación era mantener a Bella sana y salva.

"No puedo esperar para ver a Charlie de nuevo," dijo Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Estoy seguro que él tampoco puede esperar, amor," replique, levantando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma.

El bebé estaba en casa con mis padres. Había pensado que lo mejor era llevar a Bella solo a casa, dejándola relajarse durante el viaje ya que sabía que la casa iba a ser una ráfaga de ruido y emoción tan pronto como llegáramos. Todos estaban ahí, esperando para recibir a Bella en casa. Me las arregle para que Alice aceptara solo un banner y unos cuantos globos en lugar de la fiesta que ella quería. Entendía que mi hermana estaba intentando demostrarle su amor, pero ni Bella ni yo podíamos manejar una fiesta justo ahora. Había estado sin mi esposa por los últimos tres días y no estaba de humor para compartir. Tercamente me había hecho ir a casa con nuestro hijo mientras ella estaba atrapada en el hospital. La única razón por la que cedí fue por que mi madre se había quedado con Bella, asegurándome que me llamaría si algo pasaba.

"¿Ha hecho algo nuevo desde que hablamos ayer?" preguntó Bella.

"No," me reí entre dientes. "Es un poco pequeño para hacer muchas cosas. El único cambio es la consistencia de su popo. Y el olor."

"¿Cuántos pañales has cambiado hasta ahora?"

"Un montón. No tengo un número exacto."

"¿Todavía quiere comer cada cuatro horas?"

"Bella, no te has perdido nada. Te lo prometo," le dije. "Así que por favor, relájate."

"Estoy relajada, pero también emocionada. Te he extrañado mucho, Edward."

"Eso es lo que te ganas por hacerme ir a casa," bromeé, sonriéndole.

"Charlie te necesitaba."

No dije nada más, no quería discutir con ella. En mi opinión, él era el que estaba saludable y Bella era la que me necesitaba. Ella iba a estar en cama por el resto de esta semana, y con actividad limitada por las siguientes 6 a 8 semanas mientras sanaba. Y no me importaba que tan terca quisiera ser, iba a escuchar esas instrucciones incluso aunque tuviera que amarrarla a la cama.

Ni siquiera había apagado el carro cuando nuestra familia salió por la puerta de enfrente. "Creo que están emocionados de tenerte en casa," me reí entre dientes cuando Bella suspiró pesadamente. Ella estaba feliz de verlos a todos, pero no estaba buscando atención.

Emmett abrió la puerta y la saco cuidadosamente del carro, cargándola dentro de la casa. Esperé que ella discutiera con él, pero no dijo una sola palabra. O había decidido no ser terca o no había sido completamente sincera sobre la cantidad de dolor que estaba sufriendo esa tarde. De verdad esperaba que fuera la primera razón.

Jasper me ayudo a sacar las bolsas de Bella del maletero y las metimos a la casa, dejándolas cerca de la puerta. "Ella esta en casa, Edward. Intenta relajarte un poco," susurró.

Sólo asentí, preguntándome como se sentiría él si nuestras posiciones estuvieran al revés y yo le estuviera diciendo eso sobre Alice. Me pregunté si él estaría tan cerca de estallar y gritar como lo estaba yo. Era todo demasiado reciente como para solo olvidarlo. Estaba seguro que me tranquilizaría con el tiempo, pero nunca olvidaría lo cerca que estuve de perder a mi esposa.

"¿Dónde esta Charlie?" preguntó Bella cuando mi madre la abrazó.

"Esta en la cuna de Lily en la habitación de Emmett y Rose," replico Esme. "Edward y tu se quedarán ahí hasta que estés lista para subir y bajar escaleras."

"Estaba un poco preocupada de llegar a casa y encontrar una nueva habitación solo para mantenerme en el piso de abajo," dijo Bella con una risa nerviosa. Ella había expresado esa preocupación por teléfono en más de una ocasión en los pasados días.

"Nunca hubiera permitido eso," le aseguró Esme. "Vas a necesitar nuestra ayuda temporalmente, pero estarás de regreso en tus pies en poco tiempo, Bella."

"¿Son suficientes cojines?" preguntó Alice, tratando de acomodar en el que estaba recargada Bella.

"Esta bien," Bella se rió, alejando la mano de Alice.

"Necesita una manta sobre sus piernas. Emmett, consigue una manta," ordenó Alice.

"Hay una aquí," Rose se rió, poniéndola sobre las piernas de Bella. "Relájate, duende. Estas empezando a _estresarme_."

No estaba seguro si era el embarazo lo que causo esto, pero a Alice le había afectado el… _incidente _de Bella casi tanto como a mí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi hermana y la abrace con fuerza. "Recuerda lo que hablamos," susurre en su oído. "Se fuerte por Bella, para no alterarla."

"Bien," susurró Alice de regreso. Cuando hablo para toda la familia, sonó mucho más alegre. "Jasper armo el corralito del bebé para ti," anunció, señalándolo. "Sabemos que no te vas a poder mover mucho por un tiempo y me imaginé que querrías a Charlie cerca."

"Gracias, Alice, pero no voy a podre inclinarme por un tiempo," dijo Bella, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Oh, bien," Alice hizo un puchero. Y entonces comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. "¡Eso es fácil de solucionar! Emmett, ve a poner el corralito en el cuatro del bebé y trae el moisés de la habitación de Edward. Tiene la altura justa para que Bella se siente y tome al bebé sin tener que inclinarse."

"Lo que digas, duende," dijo Emmett cuando se puso de pie.

"Y se silencioso para que no despiertes al bebé," le advirtió Rose.

"Lo tengo," resopló, levantando el corralito y encaminándose a las escaleras. "Cambiar la cosa grande por la cosa pequeña y hacerlo sin ruido para no despertar a la cosa realmente pequeña."

"Sabes que estos cojines son geniales, pero no del todo lo que quiero," dijo Bella, tirando de mi mano. "Siéntate conmigo."

Encantado moví los cojines y me senté detrás de ella. Alice me ayudo a poner los cojines en mi regazo y Bella se recostó contra ellos, sonriéndome. Con una gran y tonta sonrisa en mi rostro me incline y bese su frente. "Bienvenida a casa, amor," susurré.

"Ahora esto es lindo," suspiro felizmente.

"Bee-bee," dijo Lily, palmeando ligeramente el brazo de su tía. "¿Bebé?"

"Ya no esta en mi pancita," dijo Bella con una risa. "Esta durmiendo arriba."

El monitor de bebé crujió y los suaves lloriqueos de Charlie salieron de las bocinas. "Ya no más," me reí entre dientes, mirando mi reloj. "Él es muy regular con sus horas de dormir por ahora."

"Yo lo traeré," ofreció Jasper. "Puedo practicar."

"Espera hasta que lo veas con Charlie," gorjeó Alice. "¡Es _tan _lindo! No puedo esperar para verlo con nuestros bebés." Alice y Jasper se habían estado quedando los últimos días, ayudándome con el bebé ya que mi madre había estado con Bella en el hospital. Jasper ya era mejor con los cambios de pañales que lo que yo parecía ser; más que nada por que tenía miedo de herir accidentalmente a Charlie. No sólo tenía un cordón del cual preocuparme, le habíamos hecho la circuncisión y tenía que tener cuidado de no dejar que el pañal rosara esa área.

El monitor crujió de nuevo y pudimos escuchar la voz de Jasper. "Esta bien, pequeño. Tío Jasper esta aquí para tomarte. Sólo checaremos tu pañal y entonces te llevare abajo para que veas a alguien muy importante."

"Creo que habla de ti," le dije a Bella, haciéndola sonreír.

Charlie comenzó a llorar en serio y Bella se veía muy afligida. "Esta bien," dije, intentando calmarla. "Lo más probable es que Jasper este cambiando el pañal del bebé. No le gusta cuando le quitan su manta," explique.

Bella asintió, pero parecía que no se relajaba del todo. Sonreí de lo protectora que ya parecía ser con la limitada cantidad de tiempo que había tenido con nuestro pequeño niño.

"Vamos a sentarte un poco para que puedas alimentar a Charlie," sugerí, intentando alejar su mente del llanto del bebé. Me levanté y Rose me ayudo a mover los cojines y a Bella de modo que estaba acostada cómodamente y aún así podía alimentar al bebé.

"Aquí esta su cojín también," dijo Alice, dándoselo a Bella. "Siéntalo contra el y entonces solo vas a tener que sostener el biberón."

Unos minutos después, Jasper entro en la habitación con Charlie ubicado en sus brazos. "¿Listo para tu sorpresa, Charlie? Ella se ve lista para ti," dijo, sonriendo cuando sostuvo al bebé de modo que Bella podía verlo claramente.

"¿Me extrañaste?" lo arrulló, besando la frente del bebé. "Por que yo si te extrañe."

"Sin ninguna duda," le aseguro Jasper, dejando al bebé en el cojín que estaba en las piernas de Bella. "Espero que su llanto no te preocupara. Realmente no es cariñoso con nosotros cuando le quitamos su manta."

"Eso fue lo que Edward dijo," Bella se rió entre dientes, tocando la esquina de la mantita azul del bebé.

"Aquí esta su biberón," dijo Rose, pasándoselo a Bella.

"Y su paño," agrego Alice cuando puso la tela sobre el hombro de Bella.

"Es bueno que Lily haya llegado primero así pudimos tener practica antes de que este pequeño se nos uniera," Bella se rió entre dientes, deslizando la punta del biberón en la boca de Charlie.

"Bien, dejen de estar inmóviles y regresen a lo que estaban haciendo," demando mi madre, aplaudiendo suavemente con las manos para no sobresaltar al bebé.

"Bebé," gritó Lily felizmente.

"Voy a llevarla afuera a jugar y gastar algo de su energía," dijo Rose, levantando a su hija en brazos. "¿Quieres columpiarte, Lily?"

"Si," Lily se rió, aplaudiendo sus pequeñas manos.

"Vamos a hacer uso de los columpios que el abuelo Carlisle puso para ti. Alice, ¿te unes?" preguntó Rose.

"Me encantaría," Alice se rió entre dientes.

"Vamos Emmett," dijo Jasper. "Podemos lanzarnos el balón mientras mantengo un ojo en mi esposa."

Mi papá se quedo en la sala, leyendo su periódico – me había prometido quedarse cerca para monitorear a Bella. Me senté al final del sofá, poniendo los pies de Bella sobre mi regazo. Me sonrió rápidamente antes de regresar toda su atención a nuestro niño.

"¿Les gustaría algo de comer a alguno de ustedes?" preguntó mi madre con las manos en mis hombros.

"No todavía," contesté, palmeando su mano.

"Háganme saber cuando cambien de opinión," dijo, besándome en la mejilla.

"Eso es realmente lindo," dijo Bella, mirando a través de la sala. "Estaba preocupada de que la casa estuviera muy ocupada y todos estuviera haciendo un gran ruido con las cosas."

"Yo también lo estaba," le dije, sonriéndole. "Casi se lo termina," me reí entre dientes, mirando el biberón de Charlie.

"¿Tiene alguna forma en particular que le guste para que lo hagan eructar?"

"No que me haya dado cuenta. Sólo lo inclino de forma que este descansando cómodamente contra mi hombro y entonces palmeó ligeramente en medio de su espalda hasta que eructa dos o tres veces."

"Entonces, así es como lo haré también," contesto con una gran sonrisa. Bostezó y se rió de si misma. "Y luego creo que voy a tener que toma una siesta."

"Entonces te llevaremos arriba para que puedas tomar una siesta en la habitación con Charlie. Mi mamá bajo nuestras almohadas y colchas para asegurarse de que estabas cómoda."

"Sin embargo, acabo de llegar a casa, y no quiero dejarte todavía."

"Bien, tomaré una siesta contigo."

"Escuchaste eso, Charlie," arrulló Bella, levantándolo hasta su hombro. "Esas son dulces palabras de tu papi. Él hace mucho por mami y esas es una de las razones por las que lo amo tanto," dijo, palmeando su espalda. Él lloriqueo un poco antes de eructar finalmente para ella. "Ese es mi dulce niño," susurró, sentándolo contra su pecho. Ella descanso la cabeza contra los cojines, revisando cada uno de los pequeños dedos de Charlie; no podía dejar de sonreí mientras la veía con él.

En cuestión de minutos, las dos personas más importantes de mi vida estaban profundamente dormidas, ambos luciendo completamente contentos.

"Solía dormir de esa manera cuando Alice y tú eran así de pequeños," susurró mi madre, sentándose en el brazo de sofá.

"¿Esta cómoda así?" pregunté un poco preocupado.

"Más de lo que puedas saber," replico mi madre. "Se que es difícil para ti, pero intenta no preocuparte mucho, hijo."

"¿Puedo molestarte con un sándwich?" pregunté. "No quiero dejarlos."

"Entiendo," dijo, sonriéndome. "Y voy a traerte algo que llene más que un sándwich. Rose hizo estofado de pollo y te preparare un gran tazón. ¿Te gustaría te para acompañar?"

Le sonreí. "¿Puedes hacer algo de café en su lugar?"

"Seguro," se rió entre dientes. "Ahora regreso."

"Jasper, mamaste," gritó Emmett cuando entro por la puerta principal.

"¡Emm!" le siseé.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo lo más suave que pudo hacer. "¿Esta bien?"

"Sólo dormida," le aseguré.

Emmett sonrió felizmente cuando se inclino por el respaldo del sofá, mirando a Bella y Charlie. "Nunca me imaginé ver a mi pequeña hermana con su bebé. Ella se ve feliz, Eddie."

"Si, lo esta," estuve de acuerdo. Y planeaba hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantenerlo de esa forma.

El resto del día se mantuvo bastante tranquilo con Bella riendo y hablando con nuestra familia. No podía comenzar a describir lo feliz que me hacia tenerla aquí y salva, lo cual me hizo incapaz de entender por que al mismo tiempo me sentía tan molesto.

"Edward, vamos a traerle una bebida a Bella y ver si podemos encontrarle un bocadillo," dijo mi padre, tomando mi hombro.

"Oh, un bocadillo suena genial," dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa. "Algo de chocolate sería estupendo."

"Veremos que podemos hacer," mi padre se rió entre dientes caminando hacia la cocina.

Me hizo pasar primero y entonces cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Casi olvido que tenia una puerta que se podía cerrar ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se utilizaba.

"Toma asiento, hijo," dijo, asintiendo hacia la mesa. Una vez que estuvimos sentados, agarro mi brazo y me sonrió. "Mantén en mente que estoy hablando por experiencia y entiendo la diferencia entre decir y hacer. Pero, hijo, tienes que dejar que este miedo se vaya. Bella estuvo muy cerca de morir, pero no lo hizo. Ella esta aquí y más saludable a cada minuto. Sentarte ahí y preguntarte que pudo haber pasado es solo causarte más dolor. Tienes que lanzarte a ser un gran esposo y padre, y dejar que todo lo demás se vaya."

"Intento hacer eso," le dije. "Solo que no se como."

"Tienes que encontrar una manera, y rápido. Tu madre y Bella son muy parecidas y estoy completamente seguro que ella va a pasar por las mismas cosas que tu madre paso."

"¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?"

"Bueno, Bella va a estar muy sensible los siguientes meses. Primero, va a estar enojada con lo poco que va a poder ayudar con el bebé. Entonces, cuando finalmente pueda ser una madre para su hijo, comenzará a pensar en como esta será la única vez que tendrá para disfrutar esos momentos ya que no puede tener más hijos. Estará enojada por eso y entonces se sentirá culpable por estar enojada cuando tiene mucho por lo que agradecer. Y cuando pueda pasar todo eso, encontrará su felicidad de nuevo y lo compartirá contigo."

"¿Alguna sugerencia para mi?"

"Intenta incluirla tanto como puedas en el cuidado del bebé. Incluso si todo lo que haces es acostar a Charlie en su regazo mientras le cambias el pañal. Cada pequeña parte la hará sentirse incluida y útil. Habla con ella tanto como puedas, intenta extraer como se esta sintiendo sin presionar demasiado."

"Gracias. Y si pudieras…"

Sonrió, sabiendo que era lo que quería decir. "Te apartaré, igual que lo hice esta noche y hablaremos de nuevo. Hablaremos tanto como lo necesites, Edward. Ahora, encontremos un bocadillo para tu esposa y unámonos a nuestra familia. Me imagino que tienes casi media hora con nosotros antes de que Charlie se despierte de nuevo. Puedo sugerir que lleves a Bella arriba y decir que es tiempo de dormir."

"Eso suena realmente bien," estuve de acuerdo, me las arregle para sonreír un poco.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando alimentaba a Charlie y veía a Bella dormir, pensé en las sugerencias de mi padre y en como seguir adelante. Y entonces me pregunté si tal vez estuviera pensando de más, recordando ese día en el ático con mi madre. Si estaba ocupado viviendo mi vida con Bella, entonces no tendría tiempo de preocuparme por nada más.

"¿Qué piensas, pequeño?" le susurré a Charlie cuando lo hacia eructar. "¿Crees que eso funcionara para el granito de preocupación que es tu padre?" Él dejo salir un ruidoso eructo como respuesta y me reí mientras limpiaba su boca.

Ahora que estaba seco y lleno, sus pequeños ojos cafés empezaron a decaer. Tararé la nana de Bella mientras lo abrazaba cerca, mandándolo a dormir sin ningún problema. Con cuidado lo acosté en la cuna, justo como mi madre me había enseñado, y estuve de pie a su lado solo por unos segundos para asegurarme de que estaba profundamente dormido.

Me metí en la cama y me acosté a un lado de Bella, extrañando la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos. Pasarían unas semanas antes de que eso fuera posible de nuevo ya que su estómago estaba muy sensible por el momento. Así que me contenté con sostener su mano mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba descansar un poco.

Los siguientes días, Bella y yo comenzamos a crear nuestra rutina con Charlie. La medicina contra el dolor le hacia fácil no despertarse en la noche por el bebé y estar descansada en la mañana, así que tan pronto como mi madre estaba despierta, yo podía tomar una siesta mientras ella mantenía un ojo en el bebé y Bella. Me levantaba para la hora de comer y mi madre podía salir a hacer sus mandados mientras yo pasaba el tiempo con mi esposa y mi hijo.

Un día en particular, estábamos bañando juntos a Charlie. Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí que la mejor manera de dejar que Bella formara parte de esto era usar el fregadero de la cocina. De esa forma, ella podía estar de pie y alcanzar al bebé sin lastimarse. Además, el rociador podía ser una herramienta muy útil.

"Tu primer baño," arrulló Bella, sosteniendo a Charlie mientras yo ajustaba la temperatura del agua. No quise corregir su suposición y herir sus sentimientos. Este era de hecho su segundo baño. El primero había sido necesario ya que yo no le había puesto el pañal correctamente y se había goteado por todo su pequeño cuerpo en su primer día en casa. "Edward, ¿tienes la cámara aquí abajo?" preguntó.

"Si, amor. Es ese objeto plateado a tu derecha," me reí entre dientes.

"Papi piensa que es divertido, Charlie. Mami no lo hace," dijo, sonriéndome.

"¿Entonces por que estas sonriendo?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras me miraba. "Por que soy la mujer más suertuda de todo el mundo con mis dos perfectos hombres."

"Alguien esta de buen humor esta tarde."

"Es el primer día que mis piernas no se sienten como gelatina mientras camino. No es que pueda ir muy lejos o algo así, pero aún así se siente bien."

"¿Quieres platicarme sobre eso mientras le damos a este pequeño su baño?" le pregunté, ayudándola a desabrochar la ropa del bebé.

"Comienza a tomar fotos y yo hablaré," dijo.

"Hecho." Agarre la cámara y tome una foto de ella quitándole la ropa a Charlie por su pequeña cabecita.

Bella soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar. "Se siente realmente raro estar tan débil por tanto tiempo. También asusta un poco. Quiero decir, se que me voy a mejorar y voy a ser yo misma de nuevo, pero justo ahora no se siente de esa manera. Y estoy triste que ahora no puedo hacer mucho por Charlie. Es solo… tenía esta imagen en mi cabeza de lo que seria después de que él naciera y… bueno, no es posible."

"No ahora, pero lo será pronto, Bella. Solo va a tomar un poco de tiempo y entonces nos aseguraremos de que tengas todo lo que tenias planeado con este maravilloso niño nuestro."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de hacer esto?" preguntó cuando arrojé el pañal del bebé a la basura.

"Bueno, estaba pensando que yo podía sostenerlo en su pequeña bañera mientras tu lo bañas. Mi papá dijo que teníamos que tener mucho cuidado alrededor de su ombligo y su pequeñín."

"¿Pequeñín?" Bella resopló. "¡En serio, Edward! ¿Cuántos años tenemos? ¿Cuatro?"

"Es la palabra de mi madre," dije, rodando los ojos.

"Seguro que lo es," replico, no pareció ni por un segundo que me creyera.

"Vamos a bañarlo." Mantuve mi mano debajo de la cabeza de Charlie cuando lo puse en el asiento.

Bella saco el rociador y comenzó con el pie de Charlie, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba de modo que su piel quedara húmeda. Agarre la cámara con mi mano libre y tome una foto de Bella sosteniendo el rociador y una de la cara de Charlie cuando el agua toco su estómago.

"Parece que le gusta," menciono, rociando el agua sobre su pecho. "Hasta ahora no ha llorado."

"Rara vez ha llorado desde que nació. Lo más que hace es un pequeño lloriqueo."

Asintió mientras continuaba y cuando llego a su rostro, solté la cámara y puse mi mano sobre sus ojos y nariz para que no le cayera agua. Bella mojo la pequeña porción de cabello que tenia, llenando el fondo de su bañera, y entonces cerro el agua. "Formula contra lágrimas," dijo cuando puso el jabón en sus manos. "Será mejor que no haya lágrimas. Los demandaré si mi pequeño niño llora."

"Me gustaría verte intentar," me reí entre dientes.

"¿Dudas de mi deseo de proteger a este perfecto niño?" arrulló Bella, frotando su nariz contra la de Charlie.

"Creo que es mejor que te des prisa con el baño," dije cuando el bebé comenzó a gemir.

"Esta bien, pequeño," dijo Bella con suavidad, enjabonando su pie. "Mira este perfecto pequeño pie tuyo. Cinco deditos y ese lindo arco, igual que el pie de tu papi. ¿Cuándo va a reírse, Edward? No puedo esperar para ver si tiene cosquillas como tu."

"Creo que mi libro decía que eso ocurría en los meses tres y cuatro."

"¿Tan lejos?" preguntó con mala cara.

"No esta tan lejos," me reí entre dientes.

"Hazte a un lado solo un poco para alcanzar más fácil su brazo," instruyó Bella.

Hice lo que dijo, sonriendo por como bañaba a nuestro pequeño niño con tanta ternura y cuidado. Parecía que realmente estaba disfrutándose ella misma.

En el momento en que teníamos a Charlie enjuagado y envuelto en una toalla, Bella se veía exhausta. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a la sala para que te puedas sentar mientras lo vestimos?" sugerí.

"Si, me gustaría," dijo, intentando sonreír.

Sostuve a Charlie contra mí con un brazo y ayude a Bella en la sala con el otro. Una vez que estuvo tendida en el sofá, recosté al bebé en su pecho y ella inclino su cabeza hacia adelante, presionando los labios contra su cabecita.

Sonreí cuando comencé a secarlo. "Ahora los tengo a los dos descansando cómodamente."

"Si, esto es lo mejor," bostezo, sosteniendo la mano de Charlie en una de las suyas.

Para el tiempo en que termine de secarlo y vestirlo, ambos estaban fuera de combate. Parecía que Charlie dormía mejor cuando estaba en el pecho de Bella de esta manera. Los bese y los cubrí a ambos, y entonces los mire por un rato, disfrutando la imagen de mi saludable y segura familia. Amor y disposición para ellos dos quienes eran lo más importante en mi vida, y eso era en lo que necesitaba centrarme. Solo que hasta ahora era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero encontraría una manera por que no tenía opción – le había prometido a Bella una vida maravillosa y siempre le cumplo todas mis promesas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, a mi me encanto ver a Edward en esa faceta de padre, en el siguiente capi veremos como se siente Bella por todo lo que le esta pasando.**

**ivrian: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, se que como tu hay muchas lectoras 'fantasma', y aunque no me gusta pedir reviews (al principio lo hacia, ahora siento como si fuera presión) de verdad agradezco cada comentario que me dejan, y me alegra saber que la traducción le gusta a más personas de las que pensaba. A mi también me encanta la forma de ser de Edward, aunque me gusto más la frase donde le dice 'No me dejes, Isabella. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!' haha me encanto esa parte! n.n

**SALESIA: **holaa! ¿Cómo estas? Pff hace mucho que no contestaba tus reviews u.u sobre Bella, si fue muy difícil lo que paso, y aunque sabe que debería estar feliz por que esta viva y tiene un hermoso hijo, le va a tomar un poco de esfuerzo antes de poder encontrar la manera de hacerlo, pero como siempre, tiene el apoyo de Edward y Esme, sobre todo ella que sabe por lo que esta pasando exactamente. Gracias por tu comentario, como siempre :D

**Por si alguna esta interesada, en mi perfil encuentran el link a la foto de Charlie, recordándoles que esa foto es del blog de My-Bella.**

**Ya esta el capitulo 9 de Segunda Oportunidad, les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allá si es que no lo han hecho ^^**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas.**

**Besos**

**Moni**


	38. Ups and Downs

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Altibajos de la maternidad **

**Bella POV**

Suspire cuando me recosté en el sofá, sosteniendo la jirafa de Charlie y sintiendo un poco de pena por mi misma. Esta tarde Edward tenía consigo a Charlie en la oficina del pediatra – yo no pude ir, igual a como me había quedado en casa hace dos semanas cuando Edward había llevado a Charlie a un chequeo después de que se le había cado el cordón umbilical. Ya que todavía no podía sentarme en una silla por largos periodos de tiempo, un viaje en carro más un largo tiempo de espera en la oficina del doctor era algo que no estaba permitido. Quería tan desesperadamente estar mejor que ni siquiera pedí ir, sabiendo que intentarlo solo me lastimaría. Era mejor sentarme y estar de mal humor mientras sanaba que conseguir lo que quería y sufrir más dolor después. Definitivamente toda esta experiencia había cambiado la forma en que veía las cosas, deshaciéndose de una gran parte de mi terquedad en el proceso.

"¿Cómo estas, corazón?" preguntó Esme, entrando en la habitación con uno de sus muchos libros de jardinería.

"Estoy de mal humor," contesté honestamente. Esme y yo habíamos estado hablando mucho últimamente y no le escondía nada a ella, sabiendo que ella había pasado por esto.

"Pensé que lo estarías," dijo con una sonrisa cuando se sentó en la silla frente a mí. "Sabes, secretamente maldecía a Carlisle desde el momento en que dejaba la casa con Edward hasta que me regresaba a mi bebé."

"¿Carlisle sabe eso?" me reí entre dientes.

"No tiene ni idea," se rió. "No hace falta que compartas cada pensamiento con tu esposo. Y justo ahora, muchos de esos pensamientos que tienes son solo temporales y no vale la pena crearte un problema por compartirlos."

"Creo que Carlisle hablo con Edward," solté.

"Estoy segura de que lo hizo," Esme se rió entre dientes. "¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida por eso?"

"No es que hayan hablado. Es que Edward haya _escuchado_. No ha estado molestándome para que le diga lo que siento y realmente ha encontrado una forma de dejarme ayudar con Charlie. Bueno, no que pueda hacer mucho todavía."

"¿Cuál es tu parte favorita hasta ahora?"

Mi sonrisa fue lo suficientemente grande como para estirar mis mejillas. "Cuando Edward deja que Charlie duerma en mi pecho. Me encanta tenerlo tan cerca, oliendo ese aroma de bebé y sentir la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío."

Esme asintió con comprensión. "Edward tenía mucho cabello cuando era así de pequeño y me hacía cosquillas en la barbilla cuando me acurrucaba con él."

"Me preocupa que va a pasar en un par de semanas. Edward va a tener que volver al trabajo y yo todavía no puedo salir sola de la cama."

"Lo que vas a hacer es darle la oportunidad de hacerlo todo él. Y entonces cuando fracase por falta de sueño, Carlisle y yo entraremos y ayudaremos hasta que tu puedas hacerlo con el bebé. Pero entre tu y yo, si te mantienes haciendo lo que el doctor dice, creo que serás capaz de levantarte mucho más pronto de lo que esperas."

"Eso espero. Es divertido por que mientras estaba embarazada no sabía si quería amamantar, pero ahora que no puedo hacerlo, lo quiero con tanto."

"¿Todavía estas usando la bomba?"

"Y el lavado de leche por el escurridor," replique con un asentimiento. "Pero si llego a donde puedo dejar de tomar las pastillas, entonces la medicina estará fuera de mi sistema y seré capaz de hacerlo. Si Charlie todavía quiere. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que él ya estará acostumbrado a los biberones," suspire, me sentía triste por la idea de perder completamente esa experiencia.

"Cariño, se lo difícil que es esto, pero intenta no preocuparte todavía. Tuve el mismo temor con Edward y al final termino siendo nada."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si," Esme se rió entre dientes. "Estaba tan emocionada, Bella. Honestamente considere hacer una fiesta para celebrar. Por supuesto, invitar al club de jardinería solo por que podía amamantar hubiera sido algo un poco difícil de explicar."

"Y supongo que debería estar feliz que Edward esta teniendo tanto tiempo con Charlie ahora ya que perderá una gran cantidad de ese tiempo cuando regrese a trabajar," dije.

"Solo debes estar consiente que si te sientes feliz, o triste, o celosa sobre eso, no te hace una mala madre, o esposa, o persona. Tú eres alguien que esta lidiando con una pérdida. Es difícil para alguien que no ha pasado por esto entender lo que es, comprender el dolor. La pérdida de la capacidad de crear y dar vida es similar a perder a un ser querido."

Asentí, preguntándome una vez más cuando me golpearían esas emociones y sentimientos de pérdidas. Además de un ocasional sentimiento de molestia por no poder hacer más, yo estaba inmensamente emocionada de estar en casa con Charlie. Y hablando de mi bebé… "¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen a casa?" pregunté, haciendo lo posible por no gemir.

"Un rato," Esme se rió entre dientes. "Sabes, es un hermoso día. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo en el jardín?"

"¿Sol y aire fresco en mi piel? Debería estar loca para no querer eso," dije con emoción.

"Solo un paseo," advirtió Esme.

"Absolutamente," estuve de acuerdo sin vacilar. "Prometo decir algo en el segundo en que comencé a sentirme cansada."

Esme me ayudo a levantarme del sofá con solo unos pocos gemidos y gruñidos de mi parte. Estaba prácticamente mareada cuando abrió la puerta y la cálida brisa de una tarde de verano golpeo mi rostro. Esme me ayudo a bajar los escalones y entonces estaba de pie en el jardín con el sol radiando hacia mi rostro.

"Edward y Charlie nacieron en el momento adecuado del año para permitir esto," musitó Esme. "Estar encerrado en el interior debido a las situaciones invernales harían una situación imposible aún peor."

Sus palabras me trajeron de regreso a los pensamientos de antes y la mire. "No he estado enojada por eso. ¿Es raro?" pregunté cuando comenzamos a caminar por el jardín juntas.

"Creo que todavía no lo asimilas. Pero cuando lo hagas, lidiaras con ello. Y si eres la mujer inteligente que se que eres, dejaras que Edward te ayude a pasar por eso."

"¿Crees… crees que él me culpa de todo?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

"Oh, no, corazón. Nunca pienses eso ni por un segundo."

"Él nunca lo ha mencionado, ni una sola vez."

"Eso es por que todavía le duele lo cerca que estuvo de perderte, Bella. Le asusta pensar en ese día."

"¿Por qué no ha dicho algo?"

"Creo que esta intentando fuertemente seguir un poco el consejo que le dieron y no se le ha ocurrido compartir ese conocimiento y el objetivo contigo. También creo que deberías permitirnos a Carlisle y a mí consentir al bebé esta noche para que Edward y tu puedan pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Creo que a ambos les va a beneficiar una noche de relajación y platica."

Estábamos llegando a la puerta de atrás y yo ya me sentía agotada. "El final de este paseo," suspire.

"Medio camino alrededor de la casa no es tan malo," dijo Esme cuando me ayudaba a subir los escalones del porche trasero. "Te pondremos cómoda en el sofá y te serviré un gran vaso de té helado para refrescarte."

"Suena genial. Muchas gracias, Esme."

"No es ninguna molestia, querida. Y realmente siento eso."

Me hundí en el sofá contra todos esos cojines y me di cuenta de cuan cansada estaba por mi pequeño paseo. Un gran bostezo se me escapo, haciendo reír a Esme.

"¿Debo retrasar el té hasta que estés segura que estarás despierta para beberlo?" preguntó.

"Probablemente," dije, bostezando de nuevo.

Ella tomo una manta del respaldo del sofá y juro que en el segundo en que estuvo alrededor de mí, yo estaba fuera. De hecho estaba sorprendida de que me hubiera tomado tanto tiempo. Me las había arreglado para estar despierta a mitad de la noche con Edward y el bebé, para gran disgusto de mi amoroso marido. Hace una semana Charlie había decidido que le gustaba más estar despierto durante la noche que en el día y yo estaba intentando de ayudar a Edward para regresarlo a su horario. Además, necesitaba práctica ya que Edward iba a regresar a trabajar pronto.

"Díselo, Charlie. Di 'despierta mami'," una familiar voz susurro.

Sentí una bocanada de aire caliente en mi mejilla y una pequeña mano justo debajo de mi garganta. Sonreí y obligue a mis ojos a abrirse, encontrando a mi dulce niño de inmediato.

Edwards se rió entre dientes cuando puso al bebé en mis brazos y Charlie inmediatamente envolvió sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello. "No lastimes a mami," dijo Edward suavemente liberando mi cabello.

"Mi pequeño niño nunca haría eso," arrullé, besando la pequeña mano de Charlie. "¿Qué dijo el doctor?"

"Que este pequeño niño esta sano y justo a tiempo con otros bebés de su edad. Le explique sobre la cuestión del noctámbulo y dijo que debíamos tener las luces apagadas y no hablar cuando Charlie se despierte en la noche. Dijo que si hacíamos eso por un tiempo, Charlie se daría cuenta de que la noche es para dormir y regresara a su horario."

"Ese es mi niño," suspire, abrazándolo cerca. "Feliz y saludable, y simplemente perfecto."

"Y tiene un buen par de pulmones," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunté con nerviosismo. Mi pequeño solo dejaba salir un llanto de verdad cuando le quitábamos su manta, y no era muy fuerte.

"Charlie obtuvo su primera inyección de inmunización hoy. Y _realmente_ no le importo."

Golpeé el hombro de Edward tan fuerte como pude. "Dejaste que introdujeran una aguja en mi bebé," me molesté, intentando controlar mi voz para no asustar a Charlie.

"Bella, ya discutimos esto," dijo Edward con tranquilidad. "Charlie debe tener sus vacunas, igual que cualquier otro bebé. Te juro que lo sostuve mientras la enfermera le ponía la inyección, y de inmediato comencé a tararear tu nana para que se tranquilizara. Nunca lo recordará."

"Ya se lo que haremos, bebé," arrulle, ignorando la racional explicación de Edward. Entendía la necesidad de las vacunas, pero no podía soportar la idea de Charlie sufriendo dolor. "Te daremos un caliente baño de burbujas. Mami sabe lo mucho que los disfrutas."

"Especialmente ahora que él sabe como patear con esas pequeñas piernas suyas," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Pero el baño tendrá que esperar. Es casi hora de su biberón. ¿Quieres hacer los honores, mami?"

"Como si necesitaras preguntar, papi," dije, sonriéndole a Edward.

Se inclino hacia adelante y me besó. "Te amo."

"Haz eso de nuevo y demuéstralo," desafié.

Me dio mi sonrisa favorita con hoyuelos y presiono sus labios con los míos una vez más. El beso comenzaba a ponerse bueno cuando Charlie nos interrumpió estampando su pequeña mano contra la mejilla de Edward, haciéndonos reír.

"Estoy casi segura que él solo quiso decirte que dejaras de besarme y fueras por su biberón," dije, todavía riéndome un poco.

"Él puede esperar unos minutos más."

"No, _tu_ puedes esperar. Esme se ofreció a cuidar a Charlie esta noche para que tu y yo podamos tener una noche libre de la responsabilidad del bebé. Creo que es una buena idea. Y la perfecta oportunidad de compartir más besos."

"Solo recuerda que no puedes dejarte llevar."

"Confía en mí, Edward. No hay forma que me olvide de eso."

"Bueno, siempre y cuando creas que es una buena idea, esto bien con eso."

"Realmente me gustaría solo acostarme en la cama y relajarme contigo. Extrañaré tener a Charlie con nosotros, pero de verdad creo que debemos hacer esto."

"Esta bien, amor," dijo Edward, sonriéndome. "Ahora vuelvo."

"Tomate tu tiempo. Charlie y yo nos mantendremos entretenidos el uno al otro," me reí entre dientes. Con cuidado levante a Charlie, asegurándome de que no forzaba los músculos de mi estómago y le sonreí a mi niño. "Que noche tan emocionante tienes frente a ti. Un biberón caliente, un lindo baño de burbujas, y entonces, tiempo con el abuelo y la abuela."

La mano de Charlie encontró el camino a mis labios y me reí besando sus pequeños dedos. Sus labios temblaron, parecía como si estuviera intentando sonreír.

"Vamos, Charlie. Puedes hacerlo. Sonríe para mami," le urgí, prácticamente estaba rogando.

Sus labios temblaron de nuevo, pero en lugar de sonreír, soplo babas de bebé hacia mí. Me reí y lo acurruqué cerca de mí, besando su pequeña frente.

"Esta bien, pequeño. Sonreirás cuando estés listo," le dije. "Mami te extraño mucho cuando te fuiste. Se que no parecía así ya que estaba dormida cuando llegaste a casa, pero te juro que fuiste extrañado cada segundo."

"Creí escuchar la voz de Edward," Esme se rió entre dientes asomándose sobre el sofá hacia Charlie y hacia mi. "¿Cómo estuvo la visita al doctor?"

"Tu hijo dejo que hundieran una gran y mezquina aguja en la pierna de tu nieto," dije sobre los dedos de Charlie mientras él intentaba atrapar mi labio inferior.

"¿Ya es el tiempo de la inmunización? Bueno, ahora tiene cuatro semanas así que es tiempo justo."

"Le conté a Edward sobre esta noche y por él esta bien que cuides a Charlie esta noche."

"Es un poco más fácil dejarlo ir ya que estamos solo un piso abajo," Esme se rió entre dientes.

"¿Ya te dije hoy lo mucho que aprecio toda la ayuda que Carlisle y tu nos están dando?"

Esme sonrió y me besó en la frente. "Estoy recordando la vida contigo justo después de tu primera Navidad con nosotros. Nos agradeciste cada día por casi un año y medio antes de que consiguiéramos detenerte."

"Realmente aprecio eso, Esme." Y entonces comencé a llorar sin encontrar ninguna buena razón. "Los amo tanto."

"Oh, lo sabemos, Bella," dijo suavemente, presionando su cabeza contra la mía. "Esta bien, cariño. Se que es difícil verlo justo ahora, pero todo va a ir mejor. Sanarás y llegarás a ser la madre que quieres ser, y con Edward a tu lado, serán unos grandes padres para este especial niño."

"¿Todo esta bien?" preguntó Edward, entrando en la habitación cuando yo secaba mi rostro.

"Seguro," le dije, sonriéndole. "Solo agradecía a tu madre por toda la ayuda."

Edward me dio el biberón y beso la mejilla de su mamá. "Gracias, mamá."

"Ustedes me están dando el mejor 'gracias' posible," dijo Esme, palmeando su mejilla. "Me van a dejar tener a mi nieto para mi sola. _Puede_ que deje a tu padre ayudarme, si es que tiene suerte," agregó con una risa.

"Que suertudo niño eres," arrullé a Charlie mientras el succionaba con hambre su biberón. "La abuela te ama tanto que no quiere compartir."

"Muy suertudo," estuvo de acuerdo Edward, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Charlie. "Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde, amor?" preguntó Edward sonriéndome.

"Hice medio camino alrededor de la casa con tu madre antes de cansarme. Bueno, mis piernas fueron las que se cansaron de todos modos."

"¿Qué hay de tu estómago?"

"Todavía duele mucho al principio cuando me levanto, pero apenas lo siento estando acostada. Creo que mi improvisada siesta tubo más que ver con quedarme despierta anoche que con cualquier otra cosa."

"Te lo advertí," se rió entre dientes.

Ignoré su broma y moví a Charlie hacia mi hombro para hacerlo eructar. "Cuando salgamos a caminar después de la cena, ¿podemos ir a nuestro lugar?"

"Eso depende si puedes hacer el camino de regreso."

"Bueno, lo hice alrededor de la casa ayer en la mañana dos veces y entonces dos anoche, y esa es casi la misma distancia de ida y venida. Y _tome_ una siesta hoy."

"Entonces nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo y lo intentaremos."

Le sonreí a Edward, amaba que me estuviera apoyando tanto y no intentara tenerme encerrada en la casa. Había estado preocupada que incluso con el permiso de mi doctor, Edward fuera a intentar obligarme a quedarme en cama. ¡Pero no! No solo estaba tomando esas caminatas conmigo, incluso estaba incitándome a que fuera un poco más lejos cada vez que salíamos.

Charlie finalmente eructo, dejando salir uno que fue largo y ruidoso… ¡y mojado! "¡Edward! ¡Límpialo antes de que llegue al sofá!" grité, alejando a Charlie de mi hombro. Use su babero para limpiar el resto de la leche mientras Edward usaba un trapo para limpiar la parte trasera de mi camiseta.

"Bella, vas a tener que tomar una ducha antes de la cena. Esta en tu cabello," dijo con un indicio de risa en su voz.

"Te reto a reírte, Tutor-boy," le advertí. Baje la vista a mi hijo que estaba viendo a Edward como un halcón. "¿Ves a tu papi? Él va a tener que limpiar el desastre que tu hiciste, pequeño. Pero no te preocupes. Mami no esta molesta por eso – ella finalmente va a conseguir un baño real gracias a ti."

"¿Puedes subir las escaleras con Charlie mientras yo consigo ropa para nosotros?" preguntó Edward.

Estaba muy emocionada de que él estuviera siquiera _considerando _el dejarme subir las escaleras con Charlie. Y por eso, quería asegurarme de que yo me ganaba la confianza que él estaba dando. "Honestamente, no estoy tan segura en mis piernas para arriesgarme. Así que creo que tu puedes cargar a Charlie y entonces yo puedo sostenerlo en el baño mientras tu consigues nuestra ropa."

"Eso suena como un buen plan," dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa. "¿Mamá?" llamó.

Esme entro en la habitación secándose las manos con un paño de cocina. "¿Si querido?"

"Charlie hizo necesaria una ducha para Bella y puesto que ya habíamos planeado bañarlo esta noche, vamos a entrar junto con él ahora," le dijo Edward. "Después de que terminemos de limpiarlo, ¿te gustaría quedártelo? Si no estas lista tan temprano, esta bien. Solo pensé que podría ofrecértelo."

"Por supuesto que quiero quedármelo," Esme se rió entre dientes. Tomo a Charlie en sus brazos y le dio cuatro besos en las mejillas. "La abuela quiere todo el tiempo que pueda conseguir con su nieto."

"Y su mami quiere el resto de su biberón fuera de su cabello," suspire. "Pequeño, puede que tenga buen sabor cuando tu lo pruebas, pero una vez esta en mami, apesta."

"Vamos, amor," Edward se rió entre dientes ayudándome a levantarme del sofá. "Vamos a que te limpies."

Siseé un poco cuando los músculos de mi estómago se estiraron, pero una vez estuve de pie, el dolor desapareció en un latido sordo. "No puedo esperar para que esto deje de doler," murmuré, resistiendo la urgencia de envolver un brazo alrededor de mi estómago.

Edward tomo el bebé de Esme y los tres nos encaminamos hacia el segundo piso. No podía esperar a que nos mudáramos de nuevo al tercer piso y Charlie viera su habitación, pero al menos todavía faltaban un par de semanas para eso. Entramos en el gran baño de invitados y Edward me paso al bebé, dándonos un beso a ambos antes de irse.

"¿Estas listo para jugar en el agua, pequeño?" le pregunté a Charlie mientras lo sostenía contra mí. "Papi va a tener que cargarte aquí, pero esta bien. Eso significa que mami podrá lavar tus pequeñas manos y pies y podrá dejarte oliendo a limpio."

"Y también mami," Edward entró en la habitación riéndose por lo bajo. Él tenía toda nuestra ropa en un brazo… y el asiento hinchable de Charlie en el otro. No solo no podía desvestir a mi hijo o cargarlo en la ducha, él tenía que sentarse y esperar que su padre desvistiera a su madre. Sostuve a Charlie fuertemente contra mí, intentando pesar solo en él y alejar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

Edward soltó el asiento de Charlie, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficiente en medio del mostrador para ser seguro. Le pase a Charlie, deseando poder inclinarme la pequeña distancia que me tomaría para asegurar a Charlie.

"¿En que estas pensando?" preguntó Edward sacando la pequeña camiseta polo azul de Charlie sobre su cabeza.

"Lista para la ducha y para sacar el olor," le dije, intentando sonreír.

"¿Por qué no te desvistes mientras preparo al bebé?" sugirió Edward.

Él bajo los pequeños shorts color caqui de Charlie y mis ojos se posaron en el curita que tenía en su pequeño muslo. Tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas cuando pase el dedo ligeramente sobre ella. Le habían puesto una vacuna a mi niño y yo no había estad ahí para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Bella, te juro que ya no le duele," dijo Edward suavemente, acariciando mi espalda con su mano libre.

"Sabes que si lo recuerda y le tiene miedo a las vacunas durante toda su vida, le enseñare a culparte a ti," bromeé, intentando aligerar mi propio estado de ánimo.

Edward se rió acostando gentilmente a Charlie en una toalla sobre el mostrador. "Si acepto la culpa, ¿dejarías ir 'Tutor-boy'?"

"De ninguna manera," me reí entre dientes mientras él quitaba el pañal de Charlie. Yo estaba viendo a nuestro bebé atentamente mientras hablábamos, pero Edward estaba ocupado mirándome – y Charlie tenía buena puntería. Me cubrí la boca, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no reír, pero ese lugar mojado enfrente de la camiseta de Edward era demasiado.

El pobre Edward se veía muy sorprendido mientras sus ojos se lanzaban entre su ropa y nuestro hijo.

"Cariño, acabas de ser bautizado," dije, dejando salir una pequeña risa.

Edward resoplo y sacudía la cabeza mientras miraba a Charlie. "Lo hiciste con mamá y papá. ¿Estas feliz ahora?"

La forma en que Charlie movía sus pequeñas manos y piernas parecía un claro 'si' para mí.

Edward decidió abrochar de regreso el pañal de Charlie por ahora y luego se quito la camiseta sucia. Comencé a intentar quitarme la ropa, esperaba por lo menos poder arreglármelas con mi camiseta y mi sostén hoy.

Levante mi camiseta y me la quite, pero no podía estirar mis brazos hacia la espalda sin causarme dolor. Así que me di por vencida y me conforme con hacerle caras a Charlie mientras Edward se desvestía. "Sus labios temblaron hoy, Edward. De verdad creo que esta cerca de sonreír para nosotros."

"Vas a armar una fiesta cuando eso finalmente pase, ¿no?" bromeó Edward, sonriéndome.

"Perdóname por que los hitos de nuestro bebé sean tan emocionantes para mí," dije sarcásticamente.

"También lo son para mí, amor, pero lo estas esperando un poco más de lo que yo puedo comprender."

"Bueno, justo ahora, hace más o menos la misma cara todo el tiempo. Pero cuando aprenda a sonreír, podremos aprender de verdad que es lo que más le gusta y que esta bien," explique. "Quiero que este pequeño niño sea tan feliz como sea posible, pero primero, tiene que decirme que le hace feliz."

"Bella, ¿estas lista?" preguntó Edward de pie detrás de mi con sus manos en mis hombros.

"Si, seguro," replique, intentando alejar mi frustración. Si, una vez más era completamente dependiente de Edward, pero tenía que mantenerme recordando a mi misma que estaba viva y Charlie estaba perfectamente saludable y eso era lo que importaba. ¡Solo que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

Una vez que Edward puso toda nuestra ropa sucia en el canasto, saco a Charlie de su asiento, tiro su pañal a la basura, y entramos a la ducha juntos. Tan pronto como el pequeño pie de Charlie encontró el agua, él comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas más rápido, lanzando gotas de agua a todas partes y haciéndonos reír a Edward y a mí.

"No puedo creer lo mucho que ama el agua. Tan pronto como tenga la edad suficiente, tenemos que enseñarle a nadar," le dije a Edward.

"Para ese momento será invierno, así que vamos a tener que esperar hasta el siguiente verano. Se puede aprender muy temprano en la vida, sabes."

"No, no lo sabía. Pero gracias por compartir el conocimiento, Tutor-boy," bromeé.

"Gracias a ti por comprarme el libro que hablaba sobre eso," se rió entre dientes.

El pie de Charlie aterrizó perfectamente en el chorro de agua y el salpicar de su patada me dio directo en la cara. Sentí que mi boca formaba una perfecta 'o' de la impresión y entonces Edward y yo nos estábamos riendo una vez más. Estuvimos riendo mucho en todo el baño de Charlie, amaba la forma en que estaba tan contento sentado en los brazos de Edward y me dejaba lavarlo.

Tan pronto como Charlie estuvo enjuagado, Edward dejo la ducha con él para poder secarlo y dejárselo a Esme. Estuve de pie debajo de la ducha, dejando que golpeara contra mis hombros y espalda mientras escuchaba a Edward hablarle suavemente al bebé.

Una vez más, me encontré a mi misma sintiéndome completamente inútil. Ni siquiera podía sacar a mi bebé de la ducha y secarlo por que todavía me sentía débil. El doctor se la mantenía asegurándome que iba a mejorar y que solo era un efecto de toda la sangre que había perdido. Pero eso no me hacia sentir mejor al ser un peligro para mi hijo. Él se podía resbalar de mis brazos o yo podía caer mientras lo cargaba…

Y aquí estaba yo haciendo casi nada por mi pequeño niño y ya lo estaba alejando por la noche. Y en el día que le habían puesto una vacuna sin mí ahí. De verdad era la peor madre del mundo. Gire mi rostro a la ducha, feliz de que Edward se hubiera ido y yo pudiera llorar en paz. Recline la cabeza contra el frío azulejo, intentando tranquilizarme un poco.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia abajo y mire mi cicatriz por primera vez. Era roja en algunos puntos y morada en otros, con una imagen ligeramente fruncida. Había tiras empapadas de sangre a lo largo de la cicatriz, solo las puntas tenían todavía su blanco color natural. Ninguna herida que alguna vez había recibido por mi torpeza se había visto tan repugnante. ¡Y esto era cuatro semanas después! ¡Oh, Dios! Edward había estado obligado a verla cada vez que me daba un baño de esponja. Él nunca iba a querer verme desnuda otra vez cuando no tuviera que ayudarme más.

Mi llanto se transformo en sollozos que sacudían mi cuerpo y me recargue completamente en la pared para apoyarme. ¡Ni siquiera podía llorar sin necesitar ayuda! Quería estar enojada por eso; y rabia e ira contra ello, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria en mí.

Una tierna mano y una suave toalla tocaron mi espalda, y por una vez, Edward no intento hacerlo mejor. Él me lavo la espalda y luego silenciosamente me paso la toalla para poder al menos intentar hacer algo de esto por mi misma. Me las arregle con mi rostro, brazos y pecho antes de tener que regresar la toalla. Ni siquiera me atreví a limpiar cerca de mi cicatriz; hasta ahora me había dado cuenta. La independiente Bella Cullen se había convertido en una patética cáscara de si misma.

Cuando Edward paso gentilmente la toalla alrededor de mi cicatriz, limpiando las orillas sin tocarla realmente, me di cuenta que estaba pensando en todo esto de manera equivocada. Edward no estaba haciendo nada de esto por que tuviera que hacerlo. Ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo por que quisiera – si fuera por él, tomaría todo esto dentro de él para que yo pudiera estar sana. No, Edward estaba siendo tan dulce y estaba cuidando tan bien de mí por que me _amaba_, completa e incondicionalmente. Y yo lo amaba igual; yo haría estas cosas por él en un segundo si los papeles estuvieran al revés.

Una vez estuvimos secos y vestidos, nos acostamos en la cama y Edward encendió la televisión. Encontró 'Little Shop of Horrors' en uno de los canales y decidimos verla ya que ambos la disfrutaríamos. No me reí tanto como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, pero en este momento, cualquier risa era buena.

Edward bostezo cuando los créditos de la película aparecieron esa noche más tarde. "¿Qué más te gustaría ver?"

"Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar," dije, mi voz vacilaba un poco por mis nervios. Esme se la mantenía diciéndome que confiara en Edward y que lo dejara ayudarme con esto, pero no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo.

Edward apagó la televisión y aventó el control al borde de la cama. "¿Si quiera recordamos como tener una conversación que no este llena de arrullos y platica de bebés?" bromeó sonriéndome.

"Creo que encontraremos la manera," dije, sonriéndole cuando recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Inmediatamente comencé a jugar con su cabello, feliz de hacer algo normal aunque fuera solo por un momento. "Te amo," le dije.

"También te amo, Bella."

"No, me refiero a que realmente te amo, Edward. Necesito que entiendas lo mucho que significa eso. No son solo palabras que te digo por que eres mi esposo. Las digo por que mi corazón esta tan lleno de calidez y amor por ti que siento como si no pudiera mantenerlo dentro la mayoría del tiempo. Nunca pensé que mi corazón podía amar a muchas personas, pero tu lo reparaste para que no solo sostuviera el amor por toda nuestra familia, y esa otra parte que es solo para ti."

Edward se levanto en su codo y me sonrió tan dulcemente que eso trajo nuevas lágrimas a mis ojos. "Así es exactamente como tu me haces sentir, Isabella. Me has ayudado a tener una vida que nunca soñé que fuera posible. Y entonces fuiste todavía más allá y nos diste un hermoso y saludable niño."

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome como era posible que él aún me tuviera tan alto después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar. Primero los cambios de humor, y después lo de James, y ahora prácticamente tenía que cuidar él solo a Charlie.

"¿Por qué frunces el ceño, amor?" preguntó, acariciándome el rostro con su mano.

Respire profundamente, intentando permanecer tranquila y explicarle mis sentimientos. "Me siento como un gran fracaso, Edward. Soy la _madre_ de Charlie, pero hago muy poco por él. Ni siquiera puedo alimentarlo como se debe. Todos se la pasan diciéndome que es solo temporal, como si de alguna manera lo mierda que me siento fuera una lección. Esme es la única que no me dice eso. Ella esta de acuerdo que apesta y me dice como le hizo ella, y entonces me dice como se sentía cuando finalmente mejoró."

"Pasaste el último mes de tu embarazo hablando sobre las cosas que no podías esperar para hacer con él. Y de repente todo eso fue alejado de ti, puedo entender tu enojo. Pero nunca, jamás, debes sentirte como un fracaso, Bella. Puede que no seas capaz de hacer mucho en este segundo, pero ya hiciste la parte que más contaba. _Viviste_. Para mi, eso vale completamente la pena para hacer yo el cambio de pañales y la alimentación a media noche." Sus ojos esmeraldas se veían seguros por sus palabras, mostrando solo amor.

"Significa mucho para mi que tu estés intentando tanto entenderme."

"He aprendido que soy más útil para ti cuando escucho que cuando intento arreglar todo. Confío en que si realmente quieres mi ayuda, me la pedirás. A veces es difícil esperar por que se lo terca que puedes ser, pero también se que no quieres perder ni un minuto de nuestra vida juntos, o con Charlie."

"Edward, ¿podrías decirme como te sientes?" pregunté, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente. Realmente quería saber, pero no estaba segura si él era capaz de hablar sobre eso. Me había tomado _a mi_ cuatro semanas reunir el coraje para hablarlo y yo era la curiosa.

"Realmente estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas estar feliz de que te tengo a ti y al bebé, pero a veces… a veces te veo y pienso en lo cerca que estuve de perderte." Negó un poco con la cabeza con dificultad para tragar. "Bella, nunca había estado tan aterrorizado en mi vida. No podía respirar y sentía el pecho como si Emmett estuviera sentado en mí. Y ni siquiera podía _verte_. Cuando el doctor finalmente me llevo a tu habitación, él intentó hablarme, pero todo lo que yo quería era verte de nuevo, y tocarte. Necesitaba una prueba de que habías mantenido tu promesa y te habías quedado conmigo."

Limpié sus lágrimas y lo abrace lo mejor que pude. "Te amo y lo siento por haberte asustado."

"No es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito."

"No," me reí entre dientes. "Nunca elegiría eso como una manera de torturarte. Prefiero dejar que Alice elija la ropa para ti."

"Estoy seguro que ella todavía extraña esa habilidad," Edward se rió por lo bajo, besándome la frente.

Tome su mano y la sostuve fuertemente en la mía. "¿Y como haces para alejar esos pensamientos, Edward? ¿Cómo encontraste la forma de ser feliz cuando todavía te lastima el recuerdo de ese día?"

"Cuando estaba limpiando el ático con mi madre, terminé preguntándole por su vida después de que ella y yo salimos del hospital. Me dijo que paso algún tiempo estando muy enojada, pero eventualmente encontró la forma de aceptar lo que le había pasado. Dijo que sólo se la mantenía recordándose que cuando estas ocupado viviendo tu vida, no tienes suficiente tiempo para preocuparte sobre los 'debiste haber'. Así que decidí escuchar a mi madre y hacer un intento."

"Estoy feliz de que eso te haya ayudado. Y creo que quiero hacer el intento yo."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, Bella? ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte a sentirte más involucrada con Charlie?"

"Por ahora, realmente creo que estas haciendo todo lo que puedes. Pero tal vez puedes estar de acuerdo con que es tiempo que comience a levantarme contigo en la noche. Vas a regresar a la escuela en un par de semanas y no vas a ser capaz de trabajar todo el día y de estar despierto toda la noche con el bebé. Y Esme ya me ofreció su ayuda para levantarme con el bebé. Puedes pasar la noche con nosotros y cuando sea tiempo de ir a la cama, puedes subir las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación y Esme y yo cuidaremos del bebé."

"Primero que nada, no voy a dormir alejado de ti. Ni siquiera puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado. No ahora," dijo. Sus ojos verdes estaban tan llenos de emoción que los míos se aguadaron de nuevo. "Segundo, soy un superhéroe, ¿recuerdas? Puedo manejar a un pequeño bebé y mi trabajo sin sudar."

Me reí entre dientes de él. "Te vas a comer esas palabras, Edward Cullen. Justo cuando tu rostro golpeé la almohada al caer de cansancio."

Pretendió estar herido, incluso puso una mano sobre su corazón. "Ten un poco de confianza en mí, Bella."

"Tengo mucha confianza en ti, cariño," dije dulcemente. "Solo que no mucha en tu aguante," agregue con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La sonrisa de Edward fue mucho más maliciosa que la mía cuando se inclino más cerca, susurrando seductivamente en mi oído. "Solo espera hasta que estés curada y hayas sanado, amor. Te demostraré cuanto aguante tengo."

No pude detener mi reacción a sus palabras y empecé a llorar, imágenes de mi cicatriz pasaban por mi mente.

Edward se veía asustado mientras intentaba pensar que hacer con sus manos ya que no podía simplemente tomarme en brazos. "¿Bella? ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué esta mal?"

"¿Cómo puedes querer eso? Me veo horrible," lloré.

"No, amor," me arrulló, recostando su cabeza junto a la mía y poniendo su brazo sobre mi pecho. "Te ves hermosa, igual que siempre."

"¡Detente, Edward!" rogué. "¡Deja de ser amable! Vi la cicatriz."

"Viste el recordatorio de que trajiste un bebé al mundo y sobreviviste a una situación potencialmente mortal. Viste algo que todavía esta sanando y no lucirá ni de cerca tan tosco cuando los días pasen y sane más," dijo suavemente, intentando alejar mis lágrimas. "Cuando veo tu cicatriz, veo lo mucho que me amas. Dudo que el Dr. Johnson te dijera esto, pero juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Cuando me llevaba a tu habitación, después, me dijo que si no hubieras luchado tan duro, él no hubiera sido capaz de salvarte. Así que para mí, tu cicatriz es solo una señal de lo mucho que luchaste para quedarte conmigo."

No dije nada en respuesta – solo deje que Edward me abrazara y me consolara mientras pensaba en la forma en que él veía mi cicatriz. Dos personas ven lo mismo, pero perciben dos cosas diferentes. Creo que esto era el por que Esme me estaba presionando tanto para que hablara con Edward. Ella sabía que él iba a tener un punto de vista diferente al mío. Si pudiera encontrar una forma de reconciliar nuestros puntos de vista, entonces podría ponerme a seguir el consejo que Esme había compartido con Edward. Y _encontraría _una manera. Yo era Bella Cullen, después de todo – la mujer más terca de nuestra familia.

* * *

**Hola, hoy vengo rapidito, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, perdónenme si tiene alguna incoherencia o error, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo.**

**Moni**


	39. Baby's First Smile

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Primera sonrisa del bebé**

**Bella POV**

La habitación estaba tan tranquila, llena solamente con el sonido de la respiración de Edward mientras dormía y mis sonidos mucho más ligeros cuando miraba al techo. Sabía que no podía ser más de las seis de la mañana y también sabia que para este momento mi hijo debía estar ya despierto. Siempre se despertaba entre las 5:45 y 6 de la mañana. Quería ir y cargarlo, pero no podía levantarme sola o hacer que Edward se despertara. Él merecía dormir por todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo cuidando de Charlie y de mí.

Anoche había sido la primera vez que Edward y yo platicábamos de verdad desde que el bebé nació. Había sido una tensa conversación, muchas veces rota por mi llanto, pero estaba feliz de haber sido capaz de hablar con él sobre mis sentimientos. Y escuchar su punto de vista definitivamente me había ayudado a sentirme un poco mejor sobre toda esta situación. Era lindo saber que él todavía me miraba tan hermosa como al principio y que realmente creía que estaba siendo la mejor madre bajo estas circunstancias.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Esme se asomo. "¿Bella?" llamo suavemente.

"Estoy despierta," susurré. "Edward todavía duerme."

Entro en la habitación, sonriendo por la imagen de su hijo durmiendo profundamente y abrazando su almohada. "Que bien. Necesita ponerse al día con su descanso. Sin embargo, tuve la sensación de que podrías estar despierta. ¿Te gustaría bajar conmigo? Puedes alimentar a Charlie y platicar con Carlisle y conmigo."

Mi sonrisa era enorme – como si alguien necesitara preguntarme si quería pasar tiempo con mi hijo. "Me encantaría. Muchas gracias."

Esme me ayudo a levantarme de la cama y me las arregle para ponerme de pie sin hacer ruidos. Si Edward escuchaba la más ligera queja de mi parte, sabia que se despertaría en el instante.

"Entonces, ¿tuvieron una agradable noche?" preguntó Esme cuando bajábamos las escaleras juntas.

"Fue una buena noche," conteste. "Hablamos sobre lo que paso y sobre como me sentía ahora. Escuchar su punto de vista significó mucho para mí y estoy feliz de haber hablado de eso con él. También lo hizo más fácil para mi, Esme. Él _realmente _me escuchó, y no intento discutir conmigo sobre como me estaba sintiendo. Solo me dio su opinión y eso fue todo. Y me dijo el consejo que le diste sobre vivir la vida y estar muy ocupado para arrepentirte."

"Bien. Estoy feliz de que ambos fueran capaces de hablar libremente y de ayudarse el uno al otro. De verdad te vez más libre de lo que te veías ayer. Solo debes saber que esto esta lejos de terminar, Bella. Te vas a enojar por esto antes de que realmente comiences a cicatrizar. Y cuando eso ocurra, no puedes sentirte culpable. Tienes derecho a estar enojada. Yo ciertamente lo tuve para estarlo."

Entramos en la cocina e inmediatamente rompí en risas. Carlisle, mi recatado y correcto suegro, estaba todavía en pijama, con su cabello completamente despeinado, y estaba haciéndole las caras más tontas a mi pequeño niño.

"Buenos días, Bella," se rió entre dientes, viéndome sobre la cabeza de Charlie.

"Buenos días, Carlisle," contesté, sentándome cuidadosamente en la silla que estaba a su lado. "¿Divirtiéndote?"

"Con un nieto tan dulce como este niño, ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo?" preguntó, dándome a mi bebé. "Pero creo que esta listo para tener algo de atención de su madre."

"Hola pequeño," arrullé, abrazando a mi bebé. "Mami te extraño anoche. ¿Dormiste bien para el abuelo y la abuela?"

"Tuvo su habitual falta de sueño," Esme se rió entre dientes. "Sin embargo, hicimos lo que Edward dijo y dejamos las luces apagadas."

"Pero no pudimos resistirnos a hablarle un poco," agregó Carlisle. "No más de lo que nos podíamos resistir a Edward o Alice cuando tenían esa edad."

"Dudo que hubiera hecho mucha diferencia," dije. "De todas formas, le va a costar un par de noches comenzar a hacerse a la idea. Solo lo mantendremos despierto hoy para que este extra cansado en la noche."

"Aquí esta su biberón, querida," dijo Esme, dejándolo en la mesa. "Y su paño," agregó, poniéndolo sobre mi hombro.

"Bien, pequeño. Quiero que hoy mantengas esto dentro de tu pancita. Sin cubrir a mamá de vomito tan temprano en el día," dije, mientras él sujetaba el biberón con sus pequeños labios.

"Vamos a ir a visitar a Alice y Jasper y a darle a Jasper un descanso de Lily," Esme soltó una risita cuando se sentó en la mesa con una taza de café. "No se dio cuenta a lo que estaba accediendo cuando se ofreció a cuidar a Lily mientras Emmett y Rosalie se iban de viaje."

Mi hermano y Alice habían estado saliendo solos muy seguido en los últimos meses y finalmente supimos porque. Alice había ayudado a Emmett a planear un largo fin de semana lejos solo para Rosalie y él. La había llevado a Santa Cruz, California a pasar unos días en una casa al lado de la playa.

"Parece que las demandas de una muy embarazada Alice mezcladas con las demandas de una niña de casi dos años son más de lo que el pobre Jasper puede manejar," Carlisle se rió.

"Eso no presagia nada bueno para cuando lleguen los gemelos," dije, riéndome un poco.

"Si, pero el hecho de que ellos no van a ser capaces de moverse será algo a favor de él," replico Carlisle.

"Creemos que seria lindo si todos vamos," dijo Esme.

"Creo que es una gran idea, pero no se que piense Edward," respondí. "Ha estado muy agradable últimamente sobre las caminatas, pero no se si eso se extiende a que yo pueda dejar de verdad la propiedad," bromeé.

"Lo convenceremos," me aseguró Carlisle. "Tú necesitas un cambio de escenario y él necesita visitar a su hermana."

"¿Escuchaste eso, Charlie?" lo arrullé levantándolo hacia mi hombro. "Tu primera salida donde tu mami de verdad va a ir," dije, palmeando ligeramente su pequeña espalda.

"¿Cuál salida?" Edward entro en la cocina bostezando.

"Vamos a ir a visitar a la tía Alice y al tío Jasper," dije cuando Charlie eructo.

"Dios, que olor," se quejó Edward, moviendo la mano frente a su rostro.

"Eso es lo que te ganas por intentar besarme mientras lo estoy haciendo eructar," me reí. Moví a Charlie de mi hombro y me asegure de que su pequeño rostro estuviera limpio. "Papi es un tonto, ¿no crees?"

Charlie movió su cabeza en mis manos, poniendo sus ojos cafés en el rostro de Edward.

"¿Ves a tu papi, pequeño?" pregunté. Los pequeños labios de Charlie temblaron como lo habían hecho ayer en la tarde. "Edward, ¿lo viste esta vez? Te digo que va a sonreír en cualquier segundo."

Edward levanto a Charlie, sosteniéndolo cerca y meciéndolo un poco. "¿Es cierto? ¿Vas a sonreír para mamá?" La única respuesta que le dio el bebé fue otro eructo. "Creo que solo es gas, Bella," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"No estaba equivocada sobre que era un niño y no estoy equivocada sobre el asunto de la sonrisa," le dije.

Se rió de nuevo besando mi mejilla. "Ya veremos, amor."

"Como sea," dije, intentando ignorar su broma. "¿Qué opinas de pasar el día con Alice y Jasper?"

Edward se encogió de hombro mientras Charlie intentaba meter su mano en la boca de su papá. "Siempre y cuando te sientas bien para eso, especialmente con Lily corriendo alrededor, no tengo problema alguno."

"Esta dicho entonces," dijo Esme felizmente. "Ustedes tres pueden tomarse su tiempo para alistarse y nos iremos alrededor de las diez. Mientras tanto, les regresamos felizmente la obligación del bebé a ambos y estaremos arriba si nos necesitan."

"Gracias de nuevo por cuidarlo anoche," dijo Edward cuando sus padres se levantaban de la mesa.

"Cuando quieras, hijo," replico Carlisle, palmeando el hombro de Edward cuando paso detrás de él.

Edward tomo el lugar ahora vacio de su padre, acercándose más a mi silla. "¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?"

"Estoy bien. Sin embargo, estaba esperando que pudieras dormir un poco más."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, tocando mi frente con la suya. "Te lo dije anoche, Bella, no puedo dormir sin ti junto a mí."

"Te amo," respondí, deseando saber que más decir para alejar su dolor.

"Te amo más," susurró inclinando la cabeza. Presiono sus labios con los míos y me dio un dulce beso.

"¿Por qué no cargo a Charlie y nos buscas algo para almorzar?"

Me beso una vez más y después me regreso a nuestro hijo. Charlie gimió y agarro la camisa de Edward fuertemente con su puño.

"Oh, extrañó a su papi," dije, sollozando un poco. "Eso es muy lindo." Dios, estas emociones son ridículas. Me estaban volviendo loca y Esme dijo que no iba a terminar con ellas hasta que me enojara. Por muy asustada que estaba al tener que pasar por eso, sería lindo poder acabar completamente con esto y seguir adelante.

**Edward POV**

Sonreí cuando Bella sollozo y limpió sus lágrimas. Al menos eran lágrimas de felicidad y no esas de anoche. Mis padres me habían advertido que Bella iba a tener cambios de humor muy parecidos a los del principio de su embarazo y que debía poner lo mejor de mí para dejarla ser hasta que preguntara por mí. Aunque en ocasiones era muy difícil hacerlo. Sin embargo, había hablado conmigo anoche, confiándome sus sentimientos de vergüenza y fracaso. Solo podía esperar que ella hubiera escuchado lo que le había dicho y lo creyera. Era realmente una maravillosa madre y sabía que iba a mejorar a medida que se curara y pudiera hacer más.

¡Y creer que mi ángel había pensando por un segundo que ya no era hermosa por su cicatriz! Yo creía cada palabra que le había dicho anoche – la cicatriz era solo una señal del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Aleje todos esos pensamientos, centrándome en mi Bella en este momento. Ella ya se sentía como si no fuera tan cercana al bebé como lo era yo, así que saque algo que la hiciera sentir mejor sobre la reacción de Charlie hacia mí. "Solo hace eso por que soy el último en levantarse," le dije. Me incline y deje al bebé en sus brazos, liberando mi camiseta de sus pequeños dedos. "Papi va a estar allá haciendo el desayuno."

"Esta bien, pequeño," arrulló Bella, intentando tranquilizar a nuestro bebé. "Edward, gira mi silla para que él pueda verte."

Hice lo que me pidió y entonces me dirigí al refrigerador para ver que teníamos de desayunar.

"Mira, allí esta. Ese es papi," dijo Bella suavemente.

Los gemidos de Charlie se detuvieron y supuse que ya me había encontrado con esos pequeños ojos cafés que tiene.

"Eres demasiado, pequeño," Bella se rió entre dientes. "Pero lo entiendo. También amo a tu papá con locura. ¿Esa va a ser tu primera palabra? ¿Vas a decir 'papá' antes de que digas algo más?"

"No le des ese tipo de ideas," advertí, debatiéndome internamente entre rosquillas o huevos. "No vas a tener a nadie más a quien culpar aparte de ti cuando esa sea su primera palabra."

"Papi es tan tonto," Bella le dijo a Charlie. "Te gusta eso, ¿no? Papi."

De repente Bella jadeó y me resistí a la urgencia de erguirme y mirarla. Tenía que poner más esfuerzo en dejarla hacer cosas sin mí corriendo hacia ella para manejarlas. Tenía la confianza en que si ella me necesitara, me lo pediría.

"Edward, ven aquí," gritó Bella con emoción.

"Estoy buscando comida para almorzar," dije, molestándola ahora que sabia que estaba bien.

"Sólo ven aquí para poder mostrarte lo que hizo nuestro hijo," ordenó.

Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y camine hacia mi familia, poniéndome en cuclillas frente a Bella y Charlie. Sus pequeños brazos y piernas se estaban moviendo y tome uno de sus pies en mis manos, sacudiéndolo ligeramente un poco. "¿Qué hiciste ahora, pequeño?"

"Charlie, papi tiene tu pie. Dile a papi que te lo regrese," dijo Bella.

Mire con asombro como mi hijo me sonreía por primera vez, enseñando sus pequeñas encías rosas y su lengua.

"¡Bella! ¿Cuándo comenzó eso?" pregunté, cargándolo gentilmente y abrazándolo cerca de mí.

"¡Justo ahora! Cuando dije que estabas siendo tonto. Tan pronto como dije la palabra 'papi', comenzó a sonreír." Su sonrisa era enorme – ella no había sonreído así en mucho tiempo.

"Esta es la cosa más genial que he visto en mi vida," admití.

"Muy gracioso, considerando que solo hace algunos años pensabas que era _El fantasma de la Opera_."

"Niveles completamente diferentes, Bella." Abrace a Charlie, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por hacer a tu mami sonreír tanto," susurré en su oído.

Bella estiro la mano y le hizo cosquillas a Charlie bajo la barbilla. "No parece muy justo. ¿Qué hay de 'mami'? ¿Vas a sonreír por mami, pequeño?" preguntó, besando el dorso de la pequeña mano de Charlie. "Nop," suspiró. Y entonces comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. "¿Papi te tiene, pequeño?"

Charlie abrió su boca y puso una gran sonrisa, mandando a Bella a un ataque de risas.

"¿Tomo esto como que realmente te gusto?" bromeé, sonriéndole.

"¡Esta sonriendo, Edward! Y es su primer hito que puedo experimentar."

"Entonces también deberías ser quien escriba sobre esto en su libro de bebé."

"Pero tu letra es mejor que la mía y quiero que algún día Charlie sea capaz de leerlo. Así que solo te diré que me gustaría que dijera."

"Suena como un buen compromiso, amor."

"Gracias, cariño. Ahora regrésame a mi bebé," dijo, sonriendo cuando estiro sus manos.

"¿Qué bebé?" bromeé, alejándome de ella.

"Cullen, no me hagas herirte," advirtió. Me hubiera preocupado si ella no hubiera tenido una sonrisa tan grande.

"¿Qué piensas Charlie? ¿Quieres ver a tu mami?" pregunté, mirando su pequeña carita. Me encantaba que tuviera los ojos de Bella – tan curiosos y brillantes todo el tiempo.

Charlie empezó a mover sus piernas y brazos y había aprendido que eso era un 'si' en su pequeño mundo, así que se lo pase a Bella. Él inmediatamente se tranquilizó, poniendo su cabeza justo sobre el corazón de ella y capturando su camiseta en sus pequeñas manos. Bella recostó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos, con esa enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

"Realmente ama cuando lo cargas," le dije. "Se que se siente como si no estuvieras haciendo mucho por ahora, pero tal vez puedas consolarte con el hecho de que Charlie disfruta de todo lo que haces con él, sin importar que pequeño sea."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y estiro la mano, envolviéndola alrededor de la mía y apretando mis dedos. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por mantenerme involucrada con Charlie tanto como puedes. Significa mucho, Edward."

"Solo recuérdalo la próxima vez que te enojes conmigo," bromeé, levantándome y besando sus labios. "Ahora, ¿quieres rosquillas o huevos para desayunar?"

**Bella POV**

"Una rosquilla con queso crema, por favor," le dije. "¡Oh, y _café_!" agregué. "Me encanta que puedo tener mi café de nuevo. Y tan pronto como este de nuevo en pie, haré todas las comidas por un mes para darte un descanso."

"Te haré cumplir eso," me aseguró Edward encaminándose a la estufa.

"Cuando Charlie comience a comer comida solida, tenemos que llevarlo a comer waffles. Le encantarán. Y Emm tiene que estar ahí la primera vez ya que él fue quien me llevo a mi la primera vez." Presione los labios en la cabeza de Charlie, amando lo contento que estaba con solo estar acostado contra mí. "Será muy divertido ir con el tío Emm y la tía Rose, y la osita Lily."

"El lugar nunca volverá a ser lo mismo de nuevo," Edward se rió.

"Quieres hablar sobre las cosas que cambian, solo espera hasta que Alice tenga a esos pequeños bebés que están creciendo. Tres bebés en pañales y una niña aprendiendo a ir al baño. Las reuniones familiares nunca volverán a ser lo mismo de nuevo."

"¿Le están enseñando a ir al baño a Lily?"

"Si," me reí entre dientes. "Rose esta cansada de intentar mantener a Lily con el pañal puesto así que lo esta haciendo. ¿Puedes creer que esa pequeña niña va a cumplir dos años en poco más de un mes?"

"Crecen rápido."

"Oh, no digas eso," le pedí, abrazando a mi bebé. "No quiero pensar que esta etapa de Charlie va a pasar rápido."

"Ya lo sabes, no tienes que regresar a trabajar," dijo Edward, intentando sonar casual. Pero ambos sabíamos que lo que él realmente quería es que me quedara en casa con Charlie. Estaba preocupado de que me perdiera experiencias con nuestro pequeño. No es como si tuviera que tomar la decisión ya o algo así. Tenía hasta mediados de noviembre para hacerle saber a la escuela si podía regresar para el semestre de primavera en enero.

"No vamos a hablar de trabajo ahora. Solo vamos a desayunar juntos y luego podremos subir y alistarnos para irnos. Me imagino que renunciare a mi paseo matutino y guardaré mi energía."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que deberíamos empacar para Charlie?" preguntó Edward, poniendo nuestra comida en la mesa.

"No tengo idea," me reí entre dientes. "Espero que Rosalie este disfrutando su viaje con Emmett. Tengo la esperanza de que él esta siendo dulce y esta descansando de la rutina del bobo."

"Estoy seguro de que están teniendo un excelente tiempo. Si no fuera por Lily, probablemente ni siquiera sabríamos de ellos."

"Si, me pregunto cuantas veces habrá llamado Emmett para preguntar por su princesa."

"¿Quieres que cargue a Charlie mientras comes?" preguntó Edward, poniendo nuestras tazas de café sobre la mesa.

"Me las puedo arreglar con una rosquilla y un bebé al mismo tiempo," le aseguré. "Además, él esta a gusto, papi. No lo hagas moverse."

"Bien," se rió entre dientes. "Pero hazme saber si cambias de opinión. Puede ser difícil cuando se emociona."

"No hay nada en la cocina que lo emocione tanto. Y con su rutina de noctambulo, lo más probable es que estará adormilado. Estaba pensando que mientras estemos con Alice, deberíamos intentar mantener a Charlie entretenido y despierto así va a tener más sueño en la noche."

"Estoy seguro de que podemos regresarlo a su horario rápidamente."

"Es tu culpa," bromeé sonriéndole a Edward. "Tu eres él único que se la mantenía diciendo todas esas cosas del noctambulismo cuando estaba embarazada."

"Yo creo que heredo eso de su abuela Renee. Por lo que Emm ha dicho, ella era propensa a emocionarse y a querer hacer cosas por la noche."

"Si, lo era," estuve de acuerdo, sonriendo al pensar en mi madre. "No vas a poder conocerla, pequeño. Pero se que ella te amaría mucho si estuviera aquí. Cuando seas más grande y puedas recordar, voy a contarte todo sobre ella y el abuelo Charlie. Te pusimos el nombre por él y por papá – dos de los hombres más importantes en mi vida. Pensé en agregar a tu nombre al tío Emmett, pero entonces habría necesitado incluir al tío Jasper y el abuelo Carlisle, y ningún niño debería tener un nombre tan largo y tortuoso."

"¿Qué hay de las madres que sueltan largos y tortuosos sermones?" bromeó Edward, riéndose entre dientes.

Solo me encogí de hombros y mordí mi rosquilla, muy feliz de estar teniendo una maravillosa mañana con mi esposo y mi hijo. Sabía que estaba lejos de terminar de lidiar con todo, pero era lindo tener algo de tranquilidad y normalidad en medio de todo el caos del nuevo bebé y mi salud.

Un par de horas después, Edward me ayudaba a subir los escalones del departamento de Alice y Jasper mientras Esme cargaba a Charlie y Carlisle se encargaba de las dos pañaleras que terminamos llevando para Charlie. Entre Edward y Esme, prácticamente cargaban todo lo que sus manos tocaban. Carlisle y yo habíamos disfrutado reírnos de ellos mientras los mirábamos – ellos no habían estado tan divertidos, pero entonces Charlie sonrió y todo estuvo olvidado y perdonado.

"¡Oh, lo convencieron!" chilló Alice envolviendo sus brazos en Edward, casi tirándonos a los tres al suelo.

"Alice," Edward la regañó. "¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Bella no esta completamente estable, y tu tienes 29 semanas de embarazo!"

"Se cuantas semanas tengo, hermanito," se rió entre dientes. "Y tengo total control de este peso del bebé," dijo, ya entrando en la casa. "¡Jazzie, están aquí! Y convencieron a Edward de venir con Bella y el bebé." Se dejó caer en el sillón reclinable y subió los pies. "Bells, toma el sofá. Mamá, pásame a mi sobrino y déjame cubrirlo con besos."

"No dejes marcas de labial en mi bebé," le advertí mientras Edward me ayudaba a sentarme en el sofá.

"Deberías saber que yo uso todo de larga duración," replico Alice. Esme le paso mi bebé a Alice y su cara de duende se ilumino. "¿Cómo esta mi sobrinito?" arrulló, presionando su mejilla contra la de Charlie.

"Él sonrió hoy," anuncie felizmente. "Cuatro veces para Edward y para mí, y entonces una para Carlisle y Esme."

"¡Oh, quiero verlo!" Alice hizo un puchero.

"Pregúntale donde esta papá," me reí entre dientes.

Alice giro a Charlie para que pudiera vernos a todos en la sala. "¿Dónde esta tu papi, Charlie?" le preguntó Alice.

"Edward, levanta la mano o algo," le dije, palmeando su brazo. Él estaba sentado detrás de mi con un par de cojines para mí.

"Hey, pequeño," Edward se rió entre dientes, levantando la mano como le pedí.

Los ojos de Charlie llegaron a Edward e inmediatamente sonrió, sus pequeños brazos y piernas volviéndose locos.

"¡Oh!" gritó Alice. "¡Esto es lo más lindo que he visto! Jazzie, quiero que nuestros bebés hagan eso por ti."

"¿Hacer que?" bostezo Jasper, entrando en la sala con Lily encaramada en el hueco de su brazo.

"¿Cansado?" bromeé, sonriéndole.

"Ella no deja de moverse," suspiro, dejando a Lily con Carlisle. "Tampoco durmió bien anoche. El trafico de afuera la molestaba."

"Nunca lo había escuchado antes de noche," dijo Esme, besando la mano de Lily. "En su casa o en la mía no hay todo ese ruido."

"A pesar del ruido nos hemos divertido," dijo Jasper, sonriéndole a su sobrina. "Ha estado ayudándome a empacar."

"Y tuvo el descaro de decirme que Lily es de más ayuda que yo," dijo Alice, haciendo un puchero una vez más.

"Solo estaba bromeando, cariño," dijo Jasper, acariciándole ligeramente el brazo. "Además, estas haciendo el suficiente trabajo cuidando a esos pequeños bebés dentro de ti," agregó, acariciando amorosamente su estomago.

"¿Cómo va la casa?" preguntó Carlisle jugando a las escondidas con una risueña Lily. Ella se ponía detrás de Esme y se agachaba para esconderse de él antes de gritar 'boo' a su abuelo.

"Esta casi terminada," dijo Jasper orgullosamente. "Dos semanas más y estará lista para que nos mudemos. Emmett y Rose van a ayudarnos a desempacar bajo la supervisión de Alice y tendremos toda la casa lista para el babi shower. Y una vez que tengamos todas esas cosas acomodadas, estaremos listos para los bebés."

"Bells, ¿sabes si vas a ser capaz de estar allí?" preguntó Alice.

"No, lo siento," replique. Y realmente lo sentía. Había estado muy emocionada por planear el baby shower con Rosalie y programarlo. Pero ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de poder ir.

"Sin embargo, Bella lo esta haciendo muy bien, Ali," agrego Edward rápidamente, sin soportar la visión de una Alice triste o escuchar mi triste voz. ¡Pobre chico! "Si todavía esta planeado para el fin de semana antes del cumpleaños de Lily, entonces tal vez pueda hacerlo."

"Todavía sigue planeado," Alice se rió entre dientes, pasando las manos sobre su enorme estomago. "Igual que mis pequeños bebés. Les dije a Emm y a Rose antes de que se fueran, y ahora que los tengo a todos conmigo, les puedo decir," gorjeó. "Mi doctor confirmo mis suposiciones y vamos a tener… un pequeño niño y una pequeña niña," dijo, tocándose del lado izquierdo y después del derecho. "A menos que se hayan movido y entonces seria contrario," se rió entre dientes.

"¿Es que acaso respiras entre oraciones?" preguntó Edward, riéndose un poco.

Charlie comenzó a lloriquear y me aleje del respaldo del sofá, inclinándome lo suficiente para que Edward se moviera. "Tráemelo, Edward."

"No, quédate," dijo Jasper, moviendo una mano hacia nosotros. "Yo te lo daré, Bells." Levanto a Charlie de los brazos de Alice y lo sostuvo cerca, besando su mejilla.

"De todas formas me tengo que levantar," dijo Edward. "Probablemente necesita un cambio de pañal."

"Yo lo haré," se ofreció Jasper.

"Y yo estaré encantando de sentarme y disfrutar de no tener la obligación del cambio de pañal," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Te lo traeré tan pronto como este cambiado," me aseguró Jasper, dándome la manta de Charlie.

"La pañalera negra tiene sus pañales y toallitas," le dijo Esme.

Jasper se rió cuando Carlisle le dio la pañalera correcta y entonces desapareció por el pasillo con mi bebé.

"Bells, no luces mucho como si fueras a llorar," dijo Alice, sonriéndome.

"En realidad no depende de mí," me reí entre dientes. "Las hormonas todavía tienen el control de mis emociones."

"_No_ estoy esperando llegar a eso," suspiro Alice.

"Doble bebé, doble llanto," se rió Edward.

"Bells, golpea a mi molesto hermano menor," me pidió Alice.

Presione un dedo contra él, sonriéndole. "Cariño, se amable con tu hermana."

"Siempre soy amable," dijo, inclinándose y besando mi frente. "Solo que Alice no siempre aprecia mi sentido del humor."

"Ehwor," dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie junto a mi y golpeando la rodilla de él.

"Oh, casi dice tu nombre," solloce cuando Edward levanto a Lily a su regazo. "Deja fuera las 'd's', pero ese fue tu nombre. ¡Esta creciendo tanto!"

"¿Puedes decir el nombre de la tía Bella?" le preguntó Edward.

Lily asintió, sus pequeños rizos saltando. Edward la ayudo a inclinarse para poder ver mi rostro sin caer sobre mí. "Bewwa," dijo felizmente antes de darme un gran beso en la mejilla.

"¡Aw! Te quiero tanto, osita Lily," le dije mientras ella se reía en los brazos de Edward.

"Y aquí esta el pequeño que te ama," Jasper se rió entre dientes, poniendo a Charlie en mi pecho. "Creo que se dormirá tan pronto como lo envuelvas con su manta. Estaba bostezando mucho mientras lo limpiaba."

"¡Bebé!" gritó Lily con júbilo. Edward atrapo su mano justo antes de que alcanzara la cabeza de Charlie.

"Lo siento, osita Lily. No puedes tocar así la cabeza del bebé. Pude lastimarlo," dijo Edward suavemente.

"¿Boo – boo?" preguntó Lily, ladeando hacia un lado la cabeza en una imitación extrañamente exacta a la de su padre. **(N/T: no se que sea boo-boo, supongo que es una forma de decir que lastimaría al bebé pero en el lenguaje de Lily, ya saben, esas palabras no tienen traducción.)**

"Si," respondió Edward. "Puede darle al bebé un boo – boo."

Lily salto del regazo de Edward y corrió hacia su pila de juguetes que estaba en el pido. Encontró su manta rosa favorita y la trajo al sofá, poniéndola sobre las partes de Charlie que podía alcanzar. "Amor bebé," anunció, palmeando el borde de su manta.

Mire en asombro como ella tocaba su pequeña mano y él le sonreía, haciéndola reír. Esta era la tercera vez que lo veía desde que Charlie nació y ya estaba mostrando tantos gestos dulces por su pequeño primo. Nuestra maravillosa familia rebosaba de amor y me sentía con mucha suerte por ser parte de esto, y de ser capaz de compartirlo con mi hijo. Y con un poco de suerte, sería lo suficiente inteligente para recordar este sentimiento mientras pasaba por los difíciles momentos que estaban frente a mí. ¡Ciertamente iba a intentarlo!

* * *

**Primero que nada, les debo una disculpa a todas por la larga espera, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y no t****enia tiempo de nada, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, aun no termina la escuela pero ya paso todo el estrés, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Segundo, FF esta raro últimamente (¿Alguien mas lo ha notado o solo yo?) y no pude contestar los reviews, de todas formas muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios n.n**

**Hice un FB para subir adelantos de las traducciones, quien guste lo puede agregar, en mi perfil esta el link o pueden buscarme como Fungys Masen Cullen.**

**Este fin de semana me voy a poner al corriente con Segunda Oportunidad, 3P3E6 no puedo prometerles fecha de actualización pero si será pronto, a lo mucho una semana.**

**Hace tiempo pedí permiso para traducir un OS y ya me lo concedieron, igual en los próximos días lo voy a subir, el summary lo subiré después al FB para quien le interese.**

**Creo que eso es todo, gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron la mayoría.**

**Besos**

**Moni**


	40. Sunny Santa Cruz

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Soleada Santa Cruz**

**Emmett POV**

Arena blanca, agua azul, y mi Rosie en un pequeño bikini rojo. Demonios, era una visión que te detenía el corazón. Finalmente le había dado la sorpresa que quería, planeando y consiguiendo un fin de semana libre en Santa Cruz, California. A Rosie le había encantado poder sumergirse en aguas cálidas y broncearse en una playa real durante nuestra luna de miel en Hawai, así que decidí darle esa experiencia de nuevo. Solamente que no me podía permitir un viaje tan grande, así que la Duende me había ayudado a planear este viaje más cerca y barato.

No que eso lo hiciera menos impresionante para mi, sentado aquí y viendo la visión que era mi esposa. Cada centímetro de su piel estaba brillando con el bronceador y me estaba costando mucho el mantener las manos para mí.

"¡Casey!" gritó una mujer, riendo mientras corría detrás de una pequeña niña con coletas.

Y entonces se fueron mis lujuriosos pensamientos sobre mi esposa, remplazados con el sentimiento de vacío que tenía cada vez que mi hija estaba fuera de mi vista.

"Detente," murmuró Rose, sin siquiera mirarme. "Lily esta perfectamente bien. Esta con Jasper y Alice, y probablemente es toda una explosión teniendo a mi hermano persiguiéndola por todo ese condominio donde viven."

"No estoy haciendo nada," mentí. "Solo estoy trabajando en mantener mis manos para mí en lugar de ponerlas sobre todo tu cuerpo."

"Emm, bebé, he estado contigo el tiempo suficiente para saber cuando salen porquerías de tu boca."

"Solo fue un segundo," me defendí. "Esa mujer no debería estar corriendo por aquí con la pequeña niña. Esta toda la playa y ella pasa corriendo frente a mi."

Rose resopló. "Cierto. Por que ella sabe exactamente quien eres y como sacarte de quicio."

"¿Todavía tenemos sándwiches?" pregunté, buscando a través de la hielera y esperando cambiar el tema.

"Debe haber," replicó, girando la cabeza y balanceando esos largos mechones de su rubio cabello.

Olvidé todo sobre mi sándwich y me senté en la manta con ella, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Ella dejo salir un gemido ronco, molestándome a propósito.

Me reí por lo bajo y me incliné, mordiendo su cuello. "No deberías hacer eso en público si esperas que me comporte."

"Te vas a comportar de todas formas. Sabes lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de mi regalo de cumpleaños y no harás nada para arruinarlo."

"No, no lo haré," estuve de acuerdo, besando su hombro desnudo. "Así que finalmente lo hice bien, ¿eh?"

Rose se giro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, con una sonrisa enorme. "Emm, haces cosas dulces por Lily y por mi todo el tiempo. No me molesta que no seas tan romántico como Edward, o tan pensativo como Jasper. Si quisiera a alguien así, me hubiera casado con ese tipo de hombre. Quería a alguien que fuera aventurero, amante de la diversión y dulce." Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y con rudeza empujo mi rostro hacía el suyo, besándome con esos maravillosos labios color rubí. "Te quería a _ti _y te conseguí."

Le sonreí, mis dedos jugando con el borde de su bikini. "¿Así que todavía estas feliz conmigo después de casi cinco años?"

"Es demasiado de ti para no serlo," bromeó. Su lengua se deslizo fuera de su boca y paso a través de mis labios, haciéndome olvidar todo sobre comportarme cuando la puse sobre mí.

"Emmett," se rió, golpeándome en el hombro. "Vamos a nadar."

"Bien," estuve de acuerdo, poniéndome de pie con ella en mi hombro.

"Emm, bájame," se rió, golpeando mis abdominales con sus suaves manos.

"Lo haré. Cuando estemos en el agua," le prometí.

Ella me gruñó y antes de que pudiera poderla en el suelo, me mordió justo sobre la cadera, haciéndome gritar. Caímos al suelo juntos y se rió cuando clavo su rodilla en mi hombro, poniéndose de pie. "Si no te amara tanto, te ahogaría," advirtió.

"No me digas," me reí entre dientes, saltando para ponerme de pie. Tome su mano y la sostuve con fuerza en la mía, balanceándolas entre nosotros cuando comenzamos a caminar hacía el agua otra vez. "Te ves hermosa, Rosalie."

Se sonrojo y levanto su mano libre, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien más estaba al tanto de que ella podía sonrojarse. Era siempre tan ligera con todos, pero cuando éramos solo nosotros dos, y yo decía las palabras correctas, ella se sonrojaba, dejándome saber que yo derretía un poco su corazón.

"Oye, nena, ¿recuerdas nuestra boda?"

La perfecta ceja de Rose se alzó mientras sus ojos azules me estudiaban. "¿Por qué? ¿La has olvidado?"

Sonreí y la acerque a mí, abrazándola a mi costado. "Es uno de los pocos días perfectos de mi vida. Nunca podría olvidar ni un solo segundo."

"¿Cuáles son los otros días perfectos?"

"Mi primera cita contigo, la noche que te pedí matrimonio, el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, y el día en que nació Lily."

No habíamos metido lo suficiente para que el agua llegara al cuello de Rose. Se sostuvo de mis antebrazos y arqueo su cuerpo, mojando su cabello en la cálida agua. Se puso recta, masajeándose el cabello mojado con las manos y riéndose un poco. "Dios, esta agua se siente genial."

"Estoy feliz de que estés disfrutando de este viaje, Rosie. Realmente quería que tuvieras unas grandes vacaciones y un gran cumpleaños. Quería que supieras lo mucho que te aprecio y lo que haces por Lily y por mí."

"Lo se. Me lo demuestras cada día incluso si olvidas decírmelo." Envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello sonriendo y poniéndome más cerca. "Entonces, ¿Qué tienes planeado para mostrármelo esta noche?"

"Cena y baile, nena," dije con una sonrisa. Baje mi cabeza y puse mis labios en su oído. "Y un vestido nuevo que Alice me aseguro disfrutarás tanto puesto como fuera."

"Promesas, promesas," suspiro, poniendo su rostro sobre mi pecho.

La sostuve cerca, dejándonos llevar hasta la costa y disfrutando del silencio con ella. Todos pensaban que nuestra relación era solo sexo y Lily, pero también teníamos nuestros momentos tranquilos. Podíamos solo estar juntos y ser felices tan fácilmente como Alice y Jasper, o Edward y Bella.

Pensamientos sobre mi hermana pequeña intentaron salir y los empuje lejos, negándome a pensar sobre las últimas cuatro semanas. Este viaje era sobre Rosie, e iba a permanecer concentrado en ella.

Nos quedamos en la playa la mayor parte del día, solo yéndonos para poder bañarnos y cambiarnos para la cena en la pequeña casa playera que había rentado para nosotros. Alice me dijo que había ciertos momentos del día que eran considerados más romaticos que otros, así que me ayudo con las reservaciones de un restaurante de mariscos. Estaríamos sentados en el puerto durante el atardecer, comiendo camarones y bebiendo, y aparentemente, teniendo un momento romántico.

Me cubrí el cabello mojado con una toalla para poder ponerme los pantalones caqui y la polo blanca que Alice me había ayudado a comprar para la cena de hoy en la noche. Rose se estaba vistiendo en el baño, prohibiéndome ver el vestido que Alice le había elegido hasta que no estuviera en su cuerpo.

Mi celular decidió comenzar a sonar justo cuando me ponía los pantalones. Salté sobre la cómoda, intentando no romperme el cuello cuando finalmente conseguí que mis pantalones me cubrieran el trasero. "¿Hola?" respondí.

"¿Estamos teniendo un salvaje y loco tiempo en la playa?" preguntó Alice, riéndose un poco.

"¿Con quien crees que estas hablando, Duende?" me reí.

"Bueno, debes estar comportándote por lo menos un poco viendo que todavía no ha habido llamadas desde la cárcel," Alice se rió entre dientes.

"¿Entonces que quieres?"

"Nada. Lily, sin embargo, es una historia diferente. Quiere hablar contigo y no acepta un 'no' como respuesta."

"Ejerciendo su poder de princesa," me reí entre dientes. "Ponla en el teléfono para mí."

Hubo algunos sonidos en el otro lado y entonces la dulce voz de mi niña. "¿Papi?"

"Hola, osita Lily. ¿Te estas divirtiendo con la tía Alice y el tío Jasper?"

"Papi, ¿vuelve?"

"Regresaré en un par de días, bebita. Mami y yo."

"Bebé llora, papi."

"¿Cuál bebé? ¿Esta ahí la tía Bella?"

"Bewwa y Ehwor."

"Eso es bueno. Apuesto a que te estas divirtiendo mucho con ellos. Papi te ama, pero se tiene que ir ahora, adiós."

"¿Papi, casa?"

"No, pequeña. ¿Puedes poner a la tía Alice en el teléfono?"

"¡Amice!" gritó. "¡Amice!"

"Gracias, cariño," dijo Alice cuando tomo el teléfono. "¿Emm?"

"Si, aún estoy aquí. ¿Edward y Bella están ahí con el bebé?"

"Si, aquí están. Vinieron con mis padres."

"¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Esta bien. Ahora esta un poco cansada ya que han estad aquí todo el día, pero se ve feliz de estar aquí."

"Bien. Eso es realmente bueno. Dile 'hola' de mi parte y hablaremos luego."

"Emmett Swan, ¿Cuándo tiempo más planeas seguir evadiendo a tu hermana?" protestó Alice.

"No la estoy evadiendo, en absoluto. Solo intento dejarla descansar y sanar sin agregar agitaciones."

"Seguro," Alice suspiro. "Los hombres pueden ser tan estúpidos, pero como sea. Diviértete esta noche con Rose. Lily es perfectamente bien y no te extraña ni de cerca tanto como lo hace parecer. Los veo mañana." Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"Emmett Swan, baja ese teléfono," me ordenó Rose, haciéndome saltar. "Lo juró por Dios, si haces que nuestra hija comience a llorar y a extrañarte te voy a golpear."

"Oye, ella me llamo," dije, dejando el teléfono en la cama. "Y tampoco la deje estar demasiado tiempo en el teléfono."

"¿Cómo esta nuestra bebé?"

Sonreí, satisfecho por que ella estaba extrañando a nuestra hija tanto como yo. "Esta bien. Carlisle y Esme están de visita, junto con Edward y Bella, y el bebé."

"Oh, eso es bueno. Estoy segura de que Bella esta disfrutando estar fuera de la casa. ¿Hablaste con ella?"

"No, no tenía tiempo suficiente. No quería que Lily se pusiera triste por que no estamos ahí. Además, tenemos reservaciones."

Rose me miro un poco raro, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y pareció que dejo ir cualesquiera que fueran sus pensamientos. La mujeres de mi vida siempre leyendo entre líneas. Bella necesitaba tranquilidad y relajación y yo no era ninguno de esos dos, así que le estaba dando algo de espacio. Lo mejor es que crean que tan pronto como ella regrese a la normalidad, estaré ahí, mimando hasta el extremo a mi sobrino.

Sin todos esos molestos pensamientos de por medio, fui capaz de dar una larga y buena mirada a mi esposa. Estaba usando ese vestido que parecía flotar contra su cuerpo. Era un color plateado y se veía impresionante en él.

Me vio mirando y me dio una diabólica sonrisa, subiendo un lado de su vestido y mostrándome la finísima cinta de su ropa interior a juego.

En el segundo en que me acerque un paso, ella dejo caer su vestido y sacudió una mano hacía mí. "Oh, no, bebé. Esto es solo un incentivo para que te comportes en la cena," dijo.

"Eres malvada, mujer," le dije, teniendo que ajustar los estúpidos pantalones.

"Gracias, bebé," me dijo, lanzándome un beso. "¿Listo para la cena?"

"Estoy listo para mucho más que eso, pero la cena será por ahora," me reí, ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Envolvió su pequeño brazo en el mío y presiono suavemente sus labios en mi mejilla. "Te ves bien, Emm."

"Nena, ni siquiera han inventado una palabra para lo malditamente maravillosa que te ves," le dije, consiguiendo que se sonrojara otra vez.

La cena fue divertida, llena con la fácil risa de Rose mientras se sentaba con los pies sobre mis piernas y su bebida en su mano. La llene con todas mis historias sobre las practicas de fútbol que sabía realmente no le importaba, y ella se reía de ellas solo por divertirme. O tal vez se reía de la forma en que constantemente me olvidaba de lo que quería decir cuando miraba esos ojos azules de ella.

Después de la cena caminamos hacia el área con los antros, pero Rose me sorprendió y cambio de opinión. Ella quería caminar en la playa a la luz de la luna, solo nosotros dos. Sostuve su mano fuertemente en la mía, y sus zapatos en la otra, escuchando atentamente cualquier cosa que ella estuviera dispuesta a compartir conmigo. Algo en la forma en que hablaba siempre se las arreglaba para captar mi atención, y había sido así desde la primera vez que la vi.

Conocí a Jasper en el gimnasio – ambos estábamos en la formación de peso – y él me invitó a ir a su casa una tarde. Casualmente hablamos sobre cosas familiares, y ambos dijimos que teníamos una hermana, pero sin llegar realmente a nada demasiado personal. Somos chicos y simplemente no hacemos esas mierdas.

Así que Jasper y yo fuimos a su casa y encendimos su consola de videojuego, sacando la mierda de cada uno y dándonos juguetones golpes. Rose había llegado paseando por ahí, quejándose sobre el ruido y todo lo que había ahí. Estaba perdido solo por esas enojadas palabras y la forma en que su mano abrazaba su cadera. Nunca había sido tímido cerca de las chicas, pero con Rose, me había tomado una eternidad juntar el valor para pedirle salir. Ella parecía con demasiada clase y dudaba que estuviera interesada en un idiota como yo. Pero finalmente me había puesto ahí y ella me recompensó en más formas de las que podía contar.

Me incline un poco y besé la mejilla de Rose, haciendo al mismo tiempo que caminara un poco más cerca de mí.

Ella sonrió y envolvió ambos brazos a mi alrededor. "Sabes, estaba pensando que si Lily lo hace bien con la bacinica, podemos empezar a hablar y planear otro bebé. Cargar a Charlie y oler ese aroma de bebé me hizo recordar lo mucho que amé esa es etapa con Lily."

"No, tenemos tiempo para eso después," dije. Había estado dejando sugerencias a Rosie sobre otro bebé antes y durante el embrazo de Bella, pero ahora… ahora no estaba tan listo para eso como pensé que lo estaba. "Además, ¿no dijiste algo sobre querer tomar algunas clases cuando el semestre de primavera empezara en Enero?"

"Si, pero siempre puedo tomarlas después."

"No, no lo pospongas, Rosie. Ya has pospuesto mucho por Lily y por mi."

"¿Qué paso con todo eso de 'necesitamos darle un hermano a Lily' del que estabas hablando no hace mucho tiempo?" preguntó, riéndose un poco. No dije nada, pero aparentemente no necesitaba hacerlo. "Emm, sabes que no será así para mí. No será la primera vez y no volverá a serlo en cualquier otro momento que tengamos un bebé. Hay una pequeña posibilidad de aborto involuntario en el primer trimestre, pero una vez que pase eso, será viento en popa."

"No tiene nada que ver con la Squirt. Es solo que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer con el nuevo bebé de Bella y Alice estará sacando esos bebés antes de que lo sepamos. Lily ya sentirá como que le roban la atención cuando estemos en cosas familiares. La última cosa que necesita es sentirlo también en casa. Solo esperaremos otro año o algo así, como teníamos planeado originalmente."

Rose me tiro del brazo y me hizo detenerme. "Bebé, se que no te gusta ser sentimental, pero tienes derecho a compartirlo, sabes. Tu hermana casi-"

"No vayas ahí, Rosalie. Estamos teniendo unas lindas vacaciones y estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños. No quiero hablar de cualquier otra cosa."

"Evadiéndolo no vas a logar aliviar ese miedo que tienes."

"No le tengo miedo a ninguna jodida cosa. Soy Emmett Swan. Puedo patear el trasero de quien quiera."

"Excepto la muerte," dijo suavemente, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo en mi brazo. "Es como si olvidaras que yo también perdí a mis padres. Y que temo por la vida de Jasper casi cada día. Él sale a esos lugares de construcciones, y el anda por ahí también en su propia casa."

"Eres una mujer. Te ablandas con ese tipo de cosas."

La mano de Rose se levantó y golpeo la parte trasera de mi cabeza tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de moverme un poco.

"Bien," suspire, acariciando la parte trasera de mi cabeza. "Puede que me mereciera un poco eso."

"Sabes que la única cosa que real, verdaderamente me molesta de ti es cuando tienes esa mentalidad de musculoso idiota e intentas actuar como una piedra conmigo. Se que tienes un corazón, y es grande y hermoso, y una de mis cosas favoritas sobre ti, Emmett."

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Rosalie?" pregunté, molesto con ella solo por que me estaba dando en mi punto. "Te traje aquí, te di un maravilloso fin de semana lejos por tu cumpleaños, y tu quieres hablar sobre mierdas tristes. Solo intento disfrutar contigo."

"¿Y tu plan para cumplir eso es ser un idiota y pretender que no estas herido y triste por tu hermana?" preguntó, sus manos en sus caderas con sus ojos azules ardiendo en los míos.

"Edward hace eso lo suficiente por todos nosotros, créeme."

Rosalie se alejo y me dio una jodida cachetada en la cara, incluso arreglándoselas para moverme la cabeza un poco. Esta era la primera y única vez que ella hacía eso y yo solo podía mirarla, aún sin creer del todo lo que había hecho. "Solo por que él no tiene miedo de dejar que la gente sepa que puede sangrar y ser herido, no lo hace menos hombre de lo que tu eres. Cuando solo estas bromeando, es una cosa. Pero decirlo de esa manera y hacerlo sonar como que él es una persona más débil por que esta asustado de casi perder a su esposa… pensé que eras mejor que eso, Emmett."

"Rosie, no quería decirlo de esa manera. Te juro que no quería."

"Dime que querías decir entonces."

"Solo que, él se esta sintiendo tan mal y tiene derecho a hacerlo, pero no creo que haya espacio para que yo llegue y me quede de cualquier cosa. Quiero decir, les paso a ellos, Rosie. Ellos son los que casi se pierden el uno al otro y ya no pueden tener más hijos."

"Ella es tu hermana y casi la pierdes también."

"Si, bueno… no es justo, Rosie. Yo soy él que metió la pata al crecer con Charlie y Renee. Yo soy al que siempre tenían en detención, al que castigaban y esas cosas. Bella fue la chica buena, sacando buenas notas y haciendo lo necesario para ser una persona responsable. Ella es la que se suponía debía tener la vida que quería, incluyendo tener tantos bebés como quisiera. No se suponía que ella tendría problemas y casi moriría. Ella es demasiado buena para toda esa mierda."

"¿Así que tu problema es que te sientes culpable por tenerla más fácil que ella?"

"Si, eso supongo," estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. "Me tome las muertes de mamá y papá mejor que ella. Yo tuve mis fiestas a través de la universidad, mientras ella trabajaba para pagar la suya y estudiaba hasta el cansancio. Es solo que ella nunca la ha tenido fácil y eso esta mal."

"Estas olvidando las cosas que tiene Bella."

"¿Cómo que?" gruñí, sentándome en la playa.

Rose se arrodillo detrás de mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. "Como un hermano que la ama tanto que se siente culpable que su vida sea más fácil que la de ella. Un esposo que la ama tanto que movería cielo y tierra solo para verla sonreír. Dos cuñadas y un cuñado que piensan que es una maravillosa persona y aman estar a su alrededor. Una sobrina que la adora. Dos maravillosas personas que la aman y se han convertido en otro par de padres. Y ahora, un pequeño niño que podrá conocerla y amarla simplemente porque ella vive. No es una vida perfecta, pero aún así tiene tantas maravillosas piezas de eso que estoy segura ella será capaz de pasar por alto todas las pequeñas cosas que se perdieron."

Puse mis manos sobre las de ella y la gire para que estuviera en mi regazo, dándome un abrazo real. "Te amo, Rosalie." Parecía que era eso todo lo que realmente le podía decir y solo esperaba que ella pudiera oír todas las cosas que no podía decir.

"De nada, Emm," suspiro, abrazándome fuerte. Si, ella me escucho. Esta maravillosa mujer que era tan malditamente hermosa que algunos días hasta dolía verla, y que tenía tanta inteligencia, sabia justamente lo que yo necesitaba oír.

Estaba todavía muy herido por lo de Bella, pero al menos tenía una idea de cómo manejarlo. Cuando regresáramos a casa, iba a hacer a un lado a Edward y tomar cargo de lidiar con la casa que él estaba construyendo. Él necesitaba estar en casa con Bella y yo necesitaba hacer algo útil, así podría funcionar para ambos.

Mientras tanto, necesitaba mostrarle a mi maravillosa esposa cuando la apreciaba. Esta era nuestra última noche aquí e iba a hacerla una memorable para ella. Ella se merecía nada menos que eso por aguantarme a mí y a mis mierdas. Una larga, larga noche de la cual podría presumir en casa e incluso sonrojarse por eso – un recuerdo de lo mucho que la amo.

* * *

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza, en serio lo siento muchisimo, (los que ya leyeron el capi de 3p3e6 pueden saltarse la siguiente parte por que es un vil copy-paste) aquí la explicación:

Bueno, mis desgracias empezaron el día que tuve un pequeño accidente, nada grave, pero si me lastime el cuello, un brazo y la pierna, así que como comprenderán lo último que pasaba por mi mente era estar en la computadora traduciendo y después, cuando ya me encontraba bien mi lap murió u,u tardaron bastante en arreglarla y cuando estuvo lista yo había salido de viaje, allá donde andaba sólo tenía mi celular y en ocasiones la lap de mi hermana, no tenía oportunidades de traducir. Siento mucho la tardanza y espero que no me odien "/ en la semana me pondré al corriente con las otras actualizaciones.

Tengo el permiso para traducir otra historia (si, otra) fue algo inesperado pero ahora que ya puedo hacerlo no quisiera desperdiciar la oportunidad viendo que muchas autoras ya no conceden los permisos, con esta nueva traducción si me voy a ir más lento; aquí les dejo el summary:

**Edward's Twilight**

**¿Qué si Edward no fuera el vampiro? ¿Y si fuera Bella la mortalmente hermosa Cullen? ¿Y si Edward fuera humano y se mudara a Forks, donde su sangre canta para Bella? ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Qué haría Bella? ¿Qué hay de Edward?**

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, esta historia aumento notablemente de reviews y siento mucho no haberlos contestado, los leí y creanme que me encanto saber que opinan, de ahora en adelante intentare contestarlos todos.

Como dije, se aceptan comentarios, dudas, amenazas, regaños, chantaje,,, cualquier cosa

Besos

Moni


	41. Twin Blessings

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Bendiciones gemelas**

**Alice POV**

Tan pronto como mi alarma natural comenzó a llenar la habitación con el canto de un pájaro, la emoción comenzó a correr a través de mi cuerpo. Hoy era mi baby shower. No podía esperar para ver lo que Rosalie y mi madre habían hecho para mí. Raramente tenía la oportunidad de ser sorprendida – lo más probable es que fuera mi culpa ya que amaba ayudar a planear y organizar todo – pero todo sobre esta fiesta sería una sorpresa para mí. ¡No podía esperar!

"Alice, estas vibrando," bostezó Jasper, golpeando el botón silenciador de la alarma. "¿Alguna oportunidad de conseguir un poco más de tiempo para dormir?"

"No para mi, pero si me ayudas a levantarme para poder ir al baño, puedes dormir tu lindo y pequeñito trasero una hora más," le dije.

"Hecho," dijo rápidamente, saltando de la cama y acercándose a mi lado. "Siento estar tan cansado, Ali."

"Esta bien, Jazzy. Se que has estado trabajando duro en la oficina y aquí, teniendo la casa nueva lista. Y solo quiero decirlo de nuevo, _amo_ nuestra casa."

"Bien," Jasper se rió entre dientes, presionando sus labios en mi sien. "¿Necesitas que te ayude a llegar al baño?"

"Nope. Yo me las arreglo. Regresa a la cama y descansa. Estarás entretenido con los chicos todo el día mientras las hermosas mujeres disfrutamos de mi fiesta."

Jasper se rió y me besó una vez más antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta del baño. "Grita si necesitas algo y estaré fuera de esa cama inmediatamente," me prometió.

"Gracias, Jazz," le dije, dándole un rápido abrazo.

Estaba enamorada de la casa que Jasper había diseñado para nosotros, y el baño principal era uno de mis lugares favoritos. Me quede de pie a mitad de la habitación, solo disfrutando de la belleza. El piso y las paredes tenían azulejos combinados en tonos marrones, las instalaciones eran de brillante platino, y el cuarto entero era abierto y espacioso. La ducha era completamente transparente con dos llaves y un asiento que iba a través del cristal y se convertía en el borde de una gran bañera. La ventana permitía pasar una gran cantidad de luz natural, mientras que la iluminación real era ahorradora de energía, bombillas de bajo voltaje para mantener la luz suave e intima. Jasper había tomado mis cosas favoritas de cada hermosa casa y hoteles que había visto y los puso juntos en una habitación.

Tenía 35 semanas de embrazo y parecía que podía llegar a terminar con estas dos bendiciones mías. El doctor no había visto ninguna señal de parto cuando nos vimos hace unos días. Él, junto con todos los demás, estaba impresionado con mi capacidad de poder moverme yo sola – me imagine que tenía que ver con mi centro de gravedad. De hecho, solo deje de trabajar la semana pasada por las constantes súplicas de Jasper. Era tan lindo con su preocupación, pero también me estaba volviendo un poco loca.

Después de disfrutar mi ducha caliente y jabonosa, me envolví con mi bata favorita y entre en mí armario para conseguir el hermoso regalo que Rosalie había dejado anoche. Era tan malvada que me hizo prometer no tocarlo hasta en la mañana. A lo largo de toda la noche, estuve soñando con la caja y lo que podría haber dentro.

Me senté en el gran sillón circular que Jasper había puesto para mí y deje el regalo en mi regazo. Rompí el papel y rápidamente quite la tapa de la caja, pero me tome mi tiempo quitando el papel de seda que llevaba dentro. No quería arruinar nada accidentalmente por mi emoción.

Cuando finalmente vi el regalo de verdad dentro de la caja, jadeé y mis ojos se aguaron un poco. Rosalie me conocía muy bien.

"¿Todo bien?" bostezó Jasper, entrando en el armario medio desnudo en toda su gloria de recién levantado.

"Es perfecto," sollocé, levantando el vestido de la caja. "Este es el vestido de mi fiesta."

"Va a lucir impresionante en ti, Ali. Ya puedo verlo."

"Y la mejor parte es que combina con los zapatos que me dieron en la tienda como regalo de despedida."

"Estoy seguro de que eres la mujer embarazada con más estilo," se rió entre dientes, inclinándose y besándome.

"¿Ya decidiste que aventura tendrás hoy con los chicos?" pregunté, buscando ropa interior que combinara con mi conjunto.

"Voy a ser tan astuto como tú. Voy a ofrecerle a cada uno una cerveza, platicar con ellos un poco, y después ponerlos a trabajar a desempacar las últimas cosas y finalizar el cuarto de los bebés."

"Sinuoso, astuto, y practico. Me gusta, Jazzy."

"Sabía que te gustaría," se rió entre dientes, abrazándome por detrás y besando mi cuello. "Entonces, ¿te gusto el baño?"

"Si no disfrutara tanto vestirme, viviría ahí."

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Jasper salió corriendo para contestarlo. Apenas podía escucharlo hablar desde aquí, diciendo que algo era muy malo. Salí del armario, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada a alguno de nuestros conocidos.

"¿Quién esta en el teléfono?" pregunté, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

"Oh, oye, Edward, déjame darle el teléfono a Alice para que puedas decírselo tu mismo. Y dale a Bells un abrazo de mi parte. Dile que no se estrese tanto," dijo. Hizo una mueca y después me dio el teléfono.

"Edward, ¿Qué pasa con Bells?" pregunté, intentando con todas mis fuerzas estar tranquila.

"Déjame resumir esto diciendo que ella esta técnicamente bien," me dijo mi hermano. Su voz sonaba tensa y cansada.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estuvimos la noche pasada en el tercer piso y –"

"Oh, ¿Qué pensó Charlie de su habitación?"

"Ali, tiene nueve semanas de nacido. Realmente no creo que entienda las diferencias."

"Perdón por interrumpir," suspire. "Simplemente no estoy ansiosa de escuchar lo que me tienes que decir."

"Solo puedo decir que no va a asistir a la fiesta y dejémoslo así."

"¡Oh, dios, Edward! ¿Qué tan horrible es? ¿Esta de regreso en el hospital?"

"Tranquilízate, Ali. No es nada tan serio. Ella estaba caminando del baño a la cama, de alguna forma tropezó con sus pies y se golpeó la cara y el estomago contra la esquina del colchón. También se lastimo el tobillo y la rodilla. No hay necesidad de decir que no es posible que camine y se niega a tomar sus pastillas para el dolor. Solo faltan un par de días antes de que pueda intentar amamantar al bebé y se niega a perder eso."

"No se abrió las puntadas, ¿o si?"

"No, gracias a Dios. Esta descansando en la cama ahora, pero puedo decir que el Tylenol que se tomo no le esta siendo de mucha ayuda. Es tan terca, Ali."

"Edward, sabes lo mucho que quiere alimentar a Charlie. Honestamente, si yo fuera ella, haría lo mismo."

"Mamá me dijo lo mismo. Yo solo… Ali, es tan difícil verla llorando y herida."

"Entonces has lo que puedas para mantener su mente lejos de eso. Has de este un gran día para ella."

"Esta realmente molesta por perderse tu fiesta."

"Ponla en el teléfono," le ordené.

"Esta bien," Edward suspiro. Pude escuchar sus pisadas y después una sorda platica.

La voz de Bella sonaba enojada y cansada. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, cariño," dije, esperando que una voz animada pudiera ayudar. "Lo siento mucho por tu caída, pero no te preocupes de nada. Haré que mamá y Rosalie tomen tantas fotos que te sentirás como si estuvieras ahí con nosotros."

"Lo siento, Alice," sollozó, disolviéndose en lágrimas.

"Oh, Bells, esta bien. Estoy feliz de que no te lastimaste de una manera peor."

"Ni siquiera se que pasó. Mis piernas habían estado bien las últimas dos semanas. Incluso nos cambiamos al tercer piso anoche, pero ahora estamos de regreso en la habitación de Em y Rose. Edward esta enloquecido. No ha dejado de pasarse las manos por el cabello y de murmurar cosas bajo su respiración desde que pasó."

"Entonces dile que te esta molestando. Sabes que eso es solo por lo mucho que te ama, cariño."

"Lo se," sollozó, sonando un poco mejor. "Realmente quería ir a tu fiesta."

"Se que querías," le asegure.

"Esme va a llevar mi regalo para ti. En verdad creo que te gustará."

"Estoy segura de que lo amaré, Bells. Es un regalo de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano."

"Y tu sobrino."

"¡Si! Ciertamente no podemos olvidar a mi hermoso sobrinito. Voy a mostrar su foto a todos en la fiesta."

"¿Me llamarás en la noche y me contarás todo?"

"Como si hubiera necesidad de preguntar," me reí. "Te quiero, Bells. Quédate en cama y recupérate, ¿bien?"

"Te quiero, Alice."

"Te hablo en la noche."

"Saluda a Jasper de mi parte."

"Lo haré. Adiós, Bells."

"Adiós, Alice."

Presione el botón de colgar y fruncí el ceño, lanzando el teléfono a la cama. "Se escucha tan triste, Jasper. Realmente estoy pensando en suspender la fiesta para ir a pasar el día con ella."

"¿Estas bromeando?" preguntó Jasper, sonando sorprendido. "Bella estará molesta si haces eso. Se sentirá como si te estuviera _haciendo_ perderte tu propia fiesta. La última cosa que necesita es más culpa."

"Edward también suena horrible."

"Suena como que fue una caída brutal. Él estaba sentado en el sofá con el bebé y básicamente fue obligado a mirarla caer. Dejó al bebé para levantarla y entonces los tenía a ella llorando y al bebé llorando y no sabía a quién consolar primero. Tus padres llegaron y tu papá le echo un vistazo a Bella mientras tu madre se llevaba al bebé abajo."

"¿Podrían tomarse un descanso ya?" grité.

"Ali, tranquilízate," me dijo Jasper, sentándose a mi lado y masajeando mi espalda.

"No es justo, Jazz. Las malas cosas siempre les pasan a ellos."

"Saldrán de esta, Ali. Ya verás. Tomarán todas estas cosas malas y les darán la vuelta."

"Realmente espero que tengas razón, Jasper," suspire, recostándome contra él.

"Todos los ayudaremos a hacerlo," me aseguró. "No te preocupes."

Los hombres siempre decían 'no te preocupes', como si decirlo lo hiciera posible. Puede que ellos sean capaces de solo alejas las cosas y pretender que todo estaba bien, pero las mujeres no somos capaces de apagar así las cosas. Nosotras estábamos dentro o fuera de todo, difícilmente había un punto medio. Era solo la forma en que fuimos hechas. Nos preocupamos por nuestra familia, soñamos por nuestros hijos, amamos a nuestra pareja con locura, y todavía nos las arreglábamos para mantener el trabajo y tener la cena lista en las noches.

Aún así, danos una gran distracción y nos las arreglamos para tranquilizar las preocupaciones hasta que sea solo un ruido sordo. Y para mi era mi fiesta que retumbaba y resonaba. Rose había alquilado para mi fiesta el mismo salón en el que había sido la de Bella, pero se veía diferente con todas las elegantes decoraciones en rosa y azul. Mi letrero decía 'Bienvenidos, Príncipe y Princesa Hale' y en el segundo en que lo vi, le ordené a Rose que no lo perdiera de vista para poder colgarlo en el cuarto de los bebés más tarde.

La comida fueron algunos de mis platillos favoritos de comida Francesa, junto con mini-quiches y una increíble repostería. Teníamos una burbujeante cidra de manzana para que todos bebieran, y en lugar del pastel, teníamos pasteles de seda Francesa. Era exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado a cargo de mi propia fiesta.

Para el momento en que llegamos a los regalos, comenzaba a quedarme sin energía. La espalda me estaba matando y sentía como si ambos bebés estuvieran sentados justo sobre mi vejiga. Realmente esperaba que eso no significara que le tenían aversión a las fiestas. Eran mis bebés y no sería propio de ellos que no les gustarán las fiestas y los regalos.

Ciertamente, el regalo de Bella y Edward fue mi favorito – una cuna doble que se podía convertir en un corral para jugar para el futuro. Mis padres fueron los responsables de mi segundo regalo favorito que fue dos conjuntos para llevar a casa a los bebés. Emmett se había encargado de comprar el regalo ya que Rose había estado muy ocupada planeando la fiesta; y así fue como terminé con un uniforme en tamaño pequeño de fútbol y uno de porrista. Rose no estaba segura si quería reír o matar a Emmett y yo solo me preguntaba como es que él esperaba que dos pequeños bebés usaran eso.

Estábamos metiendo los regalos en los carros cuando una extraña punzada llego a mi espalda, casi haciéndome caer.

"¿Alice?" me habló Rose, tomando mi brazo. "¿Estas bien?"

"No estoy segura. Me ha estado doliendo la espalda por la última hora, pero ahora fue diferente. Fue fuerte y solo un momento, justo en la base de la espalda."

Rose sacó su teléfono mientras yo me sostenía de su brazo, respirando profundamente y esperando que esa punzada no volviera de nuevo.

"Alice, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó mi madre, acercándose y tomando mi otro brazo.

"Jasper, mueve tu trasero al hospital pronto. Voy a llevar a la Duende y estoy muy segura de que esta lista para pujar," grito Rose en el teléfono.

"No seas tonta," me reí. "Mi fuente ni siquiera esta rota – "Mi oración fue cortada con un grito cuando mi espalda dolió de nuevo.

"Confía en mí, Duende," dijo Rose, llevándome a la camioneta. "Reconozco el trabajo de parto cuando lo veo."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, querida," agregó mi madre cuando me ayudaban a subir al asiento trasero.

"_¿Qué?_ ¡Se suponía que iba a terminar! Y se supone que Jasper va a estar conmigo."

"Lo estará, Alice. Esta en camino al hospital con tu padre, Emmett y Lily."

"¡Edward!" grité. "Quiero a Edward."

"Cariño, esta en casa con Bella y Charlie, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Puede Emm ir a quedarse con ella, por favor?" pedí. "¿Por favor, Rose? Realmente quiero a Edward conmigo."

"Veré que puedo hacer," me aseguró Rose, acelerando hacía el hospital.

Intenté escuchar su llamada por celular, pero por la forma en que mi espalda estaba doliendo y con mi madre hablándome al oído, no escuche ni una sola cosa. Pero cualquier cosa que fuera debió funcionar por que en un minuto, el doctor estaba explicándonos el procedimiento de la cesárea a Jasper y a mí, y después, Edward estaba sosteniendo mi otra mano.

"Perdóname por alejarte de Bella y Charlie," le dije, apretando su mano tan fuerte como podía.

"Ella entiende, Ali," me aseguró Edward, dándome su sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Esta feliz de que uno de nosotros puede estar contigo. Y espera un reporte completo después, incluyendo escuchar que los tres están perfectamente bien."

"Bien, Alice. Necesito saber quien va a entrar a la sala de parto con nosotros. Solo puedes llevar dos," me dijo mi doctor.

"Jasper y mi mamá." Levanté la vista hacia Edward, esperando que no me odiara mucho. "Se que te hice venir todo el camino hasta aquí, pero realmente necesito a mamá conmigo ahí."

"Entiendo," se rió entre dientes, presionando sus labios en mi frente. "Estaré en la sala de espera con papá."

"Eres el mejor hermano pequeño del mundo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?" le pregunté cuando comenzó a alejarse.

"También te quiero, Ali," me dijo, desapareciendo a través de la puerta.

Mi mamá entro poco después y entonces estaba siendo llevada a una de las salas de cirugías. Pusieron una cortina para que no me diera asco al ver como mi estomago era abierto, pero estoy segura de que hubiera estado bien. Solo estaba emocionada de poder ver finalmente a estos bebés.

"¿Cómo se ve?" pregunté, apretando la mano de Jasper.

"Asqueroso," replico, viéndose un poco verde.

"Jasper, querido, permanece de pie," mi madre se rió entre dientes. "No querrás perderte el ver salir a estos bebés."

"¿Puedo ver a otro lado por ahora y tú me dices cuando veas un pie o una mano?" preguntó, presionando el dorso de la mano contra su boca.

"Jasper Hale, ¿desde cuando eres tan delicado?" protesté.

"Desde que los estoy viendo meter sus manos en el estomago de mi esposa," replico.

"Tenemos el primer bebé," anunció el doctor. "Y es tu pequeña niña," agregó con emoción.

"¡Si! Ella es la mayor," gorjeé.

"Mi pobre hijo," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Ella va a amar a su hermano y a cuidarlo muy bien," dije. "Igual como yo lo hice con Edward."

"Aquí viene él," dijo el doctor. "Tu pequeño niño esta arriba y afuera."

"Ali, ¿puedo ir a verlos?" preguntó Jasper, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

"Ve," mi madre se rió. "Yo mantendré un ojo en _mi _pequeña niña."

"¡Mamá, soy mamá! ¿Puedes creerlo?" grité, demasiado emocionada para preocuparme por el volumen de mi voz.

"¿Ya decidieron los nombres?" me preguntó, abrazándome lo mejor que podía.

"Elizabeth Esme Genevieve Hale y Brandon Carlisle Thomas Hale," le dije. "Jasper y yo hablamos mucho tiempo sobre los nombres y decidimos que queríamos que fueran en honor a las personas que nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos sobre ser buenos padres."

"Oh, Alice," sollozó. "Es muy dulce de tu parte pensar de esa forma de tu padre y de mí. Y estoy segura de que Jasper y Rosalie también disfrutarán tener ese recordatorio de sus padres."

"Ali, tengo dos personas muy importantes que quieren conocerte," dijo Jasper suavemente. Levante la vista y lo encontré sosteniendo un bultito rosa y uno azul. "Alice, conoce a Elizabeth y Brandon. Chicos, conozcan a su maravillosa madre." Con la ayuda de mi madre, puso los bebés en mi pecho y me dejo llenar de besos sus pequeñas arrugadas frentes.

"Hola, Elizabeth y Brandon. Estaba muy ansiosa de verlos a ambos. Y no puedo esperar para poder conocerlos y ver que tipo de personalidades tienen. Puede que parezca un poco exaltada en ocasiones, pero sepan que solo es mi intento de vivir mi vida plenamente. Y si me pongo muy mal, su papi va a estar justo a mi lado para tranquilizarme."

"Alice, necesitamos cerrarte ahora," dijo el doctor. "Podrás ver a los bebés de nuevo en unas horas."

"Adiós mis pequeños corazones," susurre, besándolos una vez más.

¡Era mamá! ¡Yo! ¡Alice Cullen Hale era la madre de alguien! ¡Dos alguien! Y no solo en la forma en que cuidaba a mi hermano y a mis seres queridos. Tenía mis propios bebés para criar y amar, y para enseñarles todas las maravillosas lecciones que mis padres me habían enseñado. No podía esperar para salir de aquí y comenzar a mimar a mis bebés.

* * *

Awww..! al fin nacieron los gemelos Hale n,n ese capi me encanta, aunque la caida de Bella fue muy feo u,u en el siguiente capi veremos exactamente lo que paso, y habra una pequeña pelea,,,

**Cristy**: holaa! Mucho tiempo fuera de FF, hehe, gracias, tu coment fue un gran alivio, de verdad empiezo a creer que tengo mas tiempo libre durante epoca escolar que en vacaiones "/ Todos sabemos que Emmett tiene un gran corazón, solo no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, y aún falta un pequeño detalle para que pueda estar en paz con Bella. Cuidate mucho!

Por ultimo un poco de propaganda xD: ya esta el primer capi de mi otra traducción, corran a leerla, les aseguro que vale la pena (:

Besos

Moni


	42. Bella Blows Up  Part 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::Bella Explota – Parte 1::..**

**Bella POV**

Le sonreí a Edward que estaba jugando con Charlie en el sofá mientras terminaba de untarme crema en las manos. Tenía planeado regresar a la cama y relajarme hasta que fuera hora de alistarme para la fiesta de Alice.

"Tienes suerte de que la cámara no este aquí arriba o estaría tomando un millón de fotos," me reí entre dientes, saliendo del baño y caminando hacía la cama.

"No conmigo viéndome así," bostezó Edward. Su camiseta tenía vomito de bebé en un hombro, su cabello estaba todo desaliñado, y no se había afeitado en días. Era el epitome de un padre nuevo y cansado.

Comencé a reírme por su reacción de mi idea de tomar fotografías, pero rápidamente se convirtió en un grito cuando, de alguna manera, mis pies se enredaron y comencé a caer hacía adelante. Era una de esas estúpidas caídas lentas que tomaban mucho tiempo y por eso terminaban causando más daño. El pobre de Edward se veía asustado sentado con Charlie en sus piernas – el sabía tan bien como yo lo que estaba por venir.

Estire las manos para amortiguar la caída, pero la crema hizo que se resbalaran y mi estomago se estrelló contra la esquina de la cama, golpeando mi herida, por supuesto. Grite de dolor hasta que mi cabeza golpeo la orilla del colchón y mi rodilla se clavo en el duro piso. A ese punto, estaba herida en tantos lugares que no sabía que hacer y solo comencé a llorar.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella, contéstame?" Edward estaba gritando, intentando ser escuchado sobre el llanto que Charlie y yo estábamos haciendo.

Cada respiración dolía, pero parecía que no podía dejar de llorar. También parecía que no podía estirarme de la posición fetal en que estaba, intentando aferrarme a mi estomago. Sabía que técnicamente estaba empeorando las cosas, pero pensaba que tal vez si lo sujetaba de la manera correcta, dejaría de doler tanto.

En algún momento Esme y Carlisle entraron en la habitación y después ella se fue de nuevo, llevándose a Charlie con ella. En ese instante, Edward y su padre me habían levantado del suelo y puesto en la cama.

"Bella, necesito saber donde te duele," dijo Carlisle.

Me las arregle para sacar un 'en todos lados' y Edward gimió a mi lado.

"Cariño, tengo que levantar tu camisa y revisar tus puntadas," me dijo Carlisle.

"No, por favor," rogué. "Duele mucho justo ahora. Por favor, espera."

"Bella, me tengo que asegurar que no estas sangrando. Lo haré rápido," me prometió.

"Bien," sollocé. "Pero no creo que pueda mover yo sola los brazos."

Él y Edward tomaron mis brazos y gentilmente los alejaron de mi sensible estomago. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, esperando escuchar que tendría que pasar el día en el estúpido hospital. Edward alejó el cabello de mi sudorosa frente y sostuvo con fuerza mi mano, sin siquiera molestarse con sus usuales promesas de que todo estaría bien.

"Esta manchado ligeramente en dos lugares y definitivamente habrá marca, pero las puntadas están intactas," anunció Carlisle. "¿Dónde más estas lastimada?"

"Frente, rodilla izquierda y tobillo derecho," le dije.

Paso algunos minutos revisando cada uno de esos lugares y después dejo la habitación. Aparentemente, mi rodilla y tobillo serían beneficiados siendo envueltos y tenía vendas en su oficina.

"Bella, me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que es esta pregunta pero, ¿estas bien?"

"No, Edward," sollocé. "Definitivamente no estoy bien."

"Déjame traerte algo de agua y una pastilla para el dolor. Todavía tienes algunas."

"No," grite, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo. No quería que hubiera ningún error sobre lo serio que era esto. "Edward, me tomo casi nueve semanas dejar esas pastillas y _no_ voy a regresar a ellas. Voy a alimentar a mi hijo."

"Todavía puedes. Solo te retrasarás una semana o algo así."

"No."

"Bella."

"Edward, dije _no_."

"Vamos a calmarnos," dijo Carlisle cuando entro en la habitación. "Edward, ¿Por qué no le traes a Bella un Tylenol y agua? Quitará algo del dolor y la mantendrá en horario para alimentar al bebé."

Tan pronto como Edward estuvo fuera de la habitación tome la mano de Carlisle. "Dios te bendiga por sacarlo de aquí."

"¿Puedes culparlo por estar tan alterado?"

"¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero eso no significa que yo sepa como lidiar con esto."

"Ambos están asustados y necesitan relajarse antes de que terminen teniendo una tonta pelea por esto."

"Díselo a él," gruñí.

"Lo haré. Pero ahora estoy diciéndotelo a _ti_," dijo severamente. "Entiendo lo difícil que es todo esto para ti, Bella, pero tienes que recordar que no es más fácil para él."

"Intento mantener eso en mente," dije, limpiándome los ojos.

Cuando Edward regreso con el Tylenol, me asegure de agradecerle y sonreír para él. No se dejo engañar ni un poco, pero al menos no estaba estallando contra él.

"¿Charlie esta bien?" pregunté.

"Esta bien. Solo estaba asustado por todos los gritos," replico Edward. "Mi mamá lo tiene con ella en su habitación."

"Bella, tan pronto como puedas manejarlo, necesitamos regresarte al segundo piso," dijo Carlisle.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté, sabiendo que iba a odiar su respuesta por que iba a estar de acuerdo.

"La cantidad extra de escaleras va a ser imposible mientras tu estomago este así de sensible," respondió. "Sin mencionar las heridas de tu rodilla y tobillo."

_Sabía _que estaría de acuerdo…

Cerca de una hora después, estaba establecida de regreso en la vieja habitación de Emmett y Rosalie. Charlie estaba dormido en el moisés junto a mí y Edward estaba en el teléfono con Jasper y Alice. Les estaba diciendo la mala noticia de que no sería capaz de asistir a la fiesta. ¡Esto era tan increíblemente injusto! ¿Por qué no podía caminar del baño a mi cama sin arruinar todo?

"Bella, a Alice le gustaría hablar contigo. Si no estas de ánimo, le puedo decir que hablaras con ella más tarde," dijo Edward, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su pecho.

"No, quiero hablar con ella," le dije, extendiendo mi mano para tomar el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, cariño," dijo Alice. "Lo siento mucho por tu caída, pero no te preocupes de nada. Haré que mamá y Rosalie tomen tantas fotos que te sentirás como si estuvieras ahí con nosotros."

"Lo siento, Alice," sollocé, comenzando a llorar otra vez.

"Oh, Bells, esta bien. Estoy feliz de que no te lastimaste de una manera peor."

"Ni siquiera se que pasó. Mis piernas habían estado bien las últimas dos semanas. Incluso nos cambiamos al tercer piso anoche, pero ahora estamos de regreso en la habitación de Em y Rose. Edward esta enloquecido. No ha dejado de pasarse las manos por el cabello y de murmurar cosas bajo su respiración desde que pasó."

"Entonces dile que te esta molestando. Sabes que eso es solo por lo mucho que te ama, cariño."

"Lo se," sollocé, intentando tranquilizarme. "Realmente quería ir a tu fiesta."

"Se que querías," dijo Alice dulcemente.

"Esme va a llevar mi regalo para ti. En verdad creo que te gustará."

"Estoy segura de que lo amaré, Bells. Es un regalo de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano."

"Y tu sobrino."

"¡Si! Ciertamente no podemos olvidar a mi hermoso sobrinito. Voy a mostrar su foto a todos en la fiesta."

"¿Me llamarás en la noche y me contarás todo?"

"Como si hubiera necesidad de preguntar," Alice se rió entre dientes. "Te quiero, Bells. Quédate en cama y recupérate, ¿bien?"

"Te quiero, Alice."

"Te hablo en la noche."

"Saluda a Jasper de mi parte."

"Lo haré. Adiós, Bells."

"Adiós, Alice." Le regrese el teléfono a Edward, difícilmente me detuve de gruñirle cuando su mano paso por su cabello por millonésima vez. "Edward, ven a sentarte junto a mi, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo."

Me dedico una triste sonrisa y camino alrededor de la cama, sentándose con cautela.

"No me voy a romper, Edward. Se que puede que se sienta así para ti, pero te juro que no. Y comprendo que estés asustado, al igual que yo, así que cada vez que me ves con esa mirada de tortura en tus ojos quiero gritar."

"Lo siento, Bella. Lo estoy intentando."

"Se que lo haces. No me estoy quejando, y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para no sonar enojada porque definitivamente no estoy enojada contigo, pero esto es tan… _inmenso_. Cada emoción, cada dolor físico – se siente más grande en mí justo ahora. Solo… necesito que digas que todo va a estar bien, incluso si estas mintiéndome. Yo no puedo mentirme a mi misma cuando me siento de esta manera, así que realmente necesito que lo hagas por mi, por que se que no siempre será una mentira."

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Solo ven a abrazarme, ¿bien?"

Sonrió de verdad y se acostó junto a mí, cuidadoso sobre donde ponía sus brazos, y movió mi cabeza para que estuviera recargada en su brazo. Beso mi mejilla y presiono su cabeza contra la mía. "Te amo tanto."

"También te amo. Lo siento por asustarte hoy."

"Lo siento por no poder atraparte."

"Tenías al bebé en tus brazos," le recordé, estirándome y enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Cerré los ojos, relajándome con el sonido de cada una de sus respiraciones contra mi piel. "Te amo."

"También te amo."

"Entiendes por que no puedo tomar esas pastillas para el dolor, ¿cierto?"

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera 'si'. Pero puedo decir que respeto tu decisión. Has decidido que esto es algo que necesitas hacer por ti y por Charlie."

"Edward, si… si fuera a haber otro be – "

"Ssh," susurro, apretando sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Lo se. No tenemos que decirlo o hablar sobre eso ahora. Vamos solo a acostarnos aquí y abrazarnos el uno al otro, ¿si? Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre eso después."

Estaba feliz de que él me hubiera interrumpido; la última cosa que necesitaba justo ahora era otra razón para sentirme triste. Solo quería acostarme aquí con Edward y Charlie e intentar respirar a pesar del dolor.

Con la habitación tan silenciosa, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba dejarme ir y dormirme con Edward justo a mi lado. No fue el sueño más reparador ya que todavía podía sentir mi estomago palpitar, pero era mejor que estar despierta y pensar en la fiesta que me estaba perdiendo hoy.

Los tres nos despertamos unas horas después y Edward se hizo cargo de todo con Charlie y yo intentaba duramente no sentirme enojada de que una vez más solo estaba acostada como un bulto inútil.

Sin embargo, tenía a la mano a Edward. Fue más allá intentando hacer un día divertido para mí. Por el resto del día, mantuvo a Charlie entre nosotros en la cama, haciendo que jugara con su sonaja y sacando esas risas que bebé que había comenzado a hacer la semana pasada. Era imposible no sonreír cuando escuchaba la risa de mi pequeño.

Edward levanto la manita de Charlie y pretendió morderla, consiguiendo que otra ronda de risas de bebé saliera de nuestro pequeño. "¿Viste eso, Charlie? Hiciste sonreír a tu mamá de nuevo. Debería poner un dólar en tu cuenta para la universidad cada vez que hagas eso. Serás capaz de pagar la universidad para cuando tengas seis años."

"Eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?" pregunté, resoplándole a Edward un poco.

"Posiblemente," se encogió de hombros. Levanto la camiseta de Charlie y presiono sus labios contra el vientre del bebé, soplando la piel de Charlie. Charlie se rió de nuevo, esta vez atrapando un puñado del cabello cobrizo de Edward en sus pequeñas manos.

"Mira nada más, pequeño," arrullé, tratando de liberar a Edward. "Tienes un buen agarre en papi. Solo trata de no arrancar su cabello. A mami le gusta su cabello."

Justo cuando Edward se libero el mismo, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió del borde de la cama y respondió. "¿Hola? ¡Oh, hola Rose! ¿Cómo va la fiesta? Por supuesto," suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, dejando que Charlie agarrara algunos de mis dedos.

"Estaban yéndose de la fiesta de Alice y se dieron cuenta que estaba de parto. La están llevando al hospital," me explicó. "Rose, ¿esta bien?" preguntó, regresando su atención a ella. Asintió un par de veces y después hizo una mueca. "No lo se, Rose."

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté.

"Un segundo, Rose," dijo antes de presionar el teléfono contra su camiseta. "Alice esta bien, pero esta preguntando por mi."

"Entonces tienes que ir con ella."

"¿Estarías bien con eso? Emmett y Lily vendrían a quedarse contigo y el bebé. Y me regresaría tan pronto como pudiera."

"No, no te apures. Uno de nosotros debe estar ahí. Y si ella esta preguntando por ti, tienes que ir."

"Bella, ¿estas segura? Sabes que no me importaría decirle que necesito estar contigo."

"Pero tu no _necesitas_, Edward. Te necesitaba en la mañana, pero me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor ahora. Y además, no he sido capaz de pasar mucho tiempo con Emmett últimamente, así que esto será lindo."

"Esta bien, amor," dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa. Levanto su teléfono, estirándose y tomando la mano de Charlie al mismo tiempo. "Rose, dile a Alice que estaré ahí tan pronto como Emmett llegué aquí para quedarse con Bella. Oh. Bien, entonces. Si esta tan cerca, debería estar en el hospital dentro de veinte minutos mas o menos. Bien. Dile que la quiero, Rose. Y Bella también. Te veo pronto." Termino la cama y soltó el teléfono de nuevo en la cama. "Y pensar que cuando me desperté esta mañana creí que iba a ser un sábado de flojera."

"Eres un Cullen. No hay cosas como la flojera en nuestra familia," me reí entre dientes. "Siempre esta pasando algo."

"¿Crees que estarás bien con Charlie si me doy una ducha rápida?" preguntó.

"Sip. Mi pequeño y yo estaremos bien. Pero si pudieras recostarlo en mi pecho para no tener que girarme a cargarlo, sería una gran ayuda."

"Seguro," replico con una gran sonrisa. Levanto a Charlie, besándolo ruidosamente en la mejilla y consiguiendo otra risa. "Te amo, pequeño. Cuida muy bien a tu mamá mientras estoy fuera."

"Bien, eso es insultante," dije, riéndome un poco. "Acabas de poner a mi hijo de nueve semanas de nacido a cargo de mí."

"Él no es tan torpe como tu," Edward se rió entre dientes.

Jadeé y golpeé la pierna de Edward. "¡Difícilmente puede sostener su cabeza sin ayuda!"

"Si, pero no se tropieza cuando camina a través de una superficie perfectamente plana."

"Ni siquiera camina," señalé.

"Y si lo hiciera, lo haría sin tropezar."

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso, Cullen?" pregunté, ligeramente molesta con él.

La mano de Charlie se estiro y agarro la oreja de Edward. Edward se rió y tomo la mano del bebé en la suya, dándole un pequeño beso. "Por que nuestro hijo tiene una gran coordinación visual-manual. Se estira por una parte del cuerpo y la agarra."

"Como sea," gruñí. "Solo dame a mi hijo y vete a la ducha."

"No te enojes, amor," murmuro Edward besando mi cuello. "Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no queríamos que tuviera tu torpeza."

"Si, pero no significa que debas burlarte de mi con eso," dije. Me paso a Charlie y me asegure de que Charlie lo estuviera mirando. "Charlie, ese es Tutor-boy. Cuando finalmente puedas hablar, quiero que digas Tutor-boy. Incluso puedes decirlo antes que 'mami' y no me molestaría. Solo mira directo a él y di 'Tutor-boy'."

"Lindo," Edward resoplo dejando la habitación. "¡Los amo a ambos!"

"¡Adiós, Tutor-boy!" grité. Mire a Charlie y le sonreí a mi hijo. "Todavía odia ese apodo, así que no importa que tanto se burle de mí, siempre tendré una forma de molestarlo a él."

"¿Molestar a quien?" preguntó la atronadora voz de Emmett, asustándome un poco.

"Edward," conteste. "Te ves bien, Em. No puedo creer que todavía tengas un poco de ese bronceado. ¡El viaje fue hace un mes!"

"Tu te ves como mierda," dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama con Lily en sus brazos.

"Gracias, hermano oso. Es genial tener tu amor y apoyo."

"Por supuesto que los tienes, Squirt."

"¿En verdad? Por que en las ultimas nueve semanas puedo contar con tres dedos cuantas veces te he visto. Rose y Lily han estado aquí montones de veces, pero no tu."

"Estoy trabajando," dijo ásperamente.

"Como sea," suspire. No tenía tanto trabajo. Estaba evadiéndome – y no tenía ni idea de por que. "¿Te gustaría cargar a Charlie?" le pregunté.

"Seguro," dijo de inmediato, su usual sonrisa tonta finalmente haciendo presencia. "Osita Lily, siéntate junto a papi para poder cargar a Charlie, ¿si?"

"Juguetes," dijo, señalando su caja de juguetes de la esquina.

"Seguro, bebita," le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso antes de dejarla bajar. Se inclino y agarro a Charlie de mí, acostándose en su espalda y levantando a Charlie en el aire. "¡Mírate pequeño!" dijo, sonriéndole a Charlie. "Ya estas creciendo. Te vas a convertir en un apoyador para mí cuando crezcas, ¿verdad? Vas a ser musculoso como tu tío Emmett y no flacucho como ese papá que tienes."

"Em," advertí. "Edward no es flacucho."

"Seguro, Squirt," Emmett se rió entre dientes. Bajo sus brazos para tocar su nariz la de Charlie y después levanto al bebé rápidamente, haciendo reír a Charlie.

"No tan tosco," dije, no me gustaba la velocidad que Emmett estaba usando.

"Relájate, Squirt. Hacía esto casi a diario con Lily. Lo peor que paso fue que termine con la cara llena de vomito de bebé por hacerlo demasiado pronto después de su comida." Giro la cabeza hacía mí, luciendo un poco preocupado. "¿Hace cuanto que comió?"

"Estas seguro," me reí entre dientes. "De hecho, debería darle hambre en unos veinte minutos," agregue, mirando el reloj.

"Yo lo alimento," dijo Emmett, bajando a Charlie una vez más. "¿No es cierto, colega? Quieres que tu tío Emmett te de tu biberón."

"Y con eso va incluida la obligación del cambio de pañal," le informe.

"Si, oí sobre tu caída," mencionó, manteniendo sus ojos en Charlie mientras lo levantaba al aire.

"Bewwa," me llamó Lily, subiéndose a la cama conmigo.

"Hola, osita Lily," le dije, acercándola para un beso. "¿Te divertiste hoy con el tío Jasper?"

Asintió, los rizos de su cabello saltando por todas partes. "Casa grande."

"Eso escuche. Iba a verla esta noche, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Estoy feliz de que te divirtieras."

"Papi juega bebé," dijo, señalando a Emmett y Charlie.

"Es cierto. Esta jugando con Charlie."

"¿Juego bebé?"

"No todavía," me reí por lo bajo. "Cuando él sea más grande."

"¿Bloques?" preguntó, ofreciéndome uno morado.

"Gracias, osita Lily. El morado es uno de mis favoritos."

"Bella, me voy a ir ahora," dijo Edward cuando entro en la habitación. "¿Necesitas que te de algo o haga algo por ti antes de irme?"

"Solo dame un beso de despedida, prométeme que te cuidaras, y dale a Alice mi amor," le dije.

"Puedo hacer eso," dijo con una sonrisa. Se inclino y beso mis labios con ternura, y entonces se movió hacía mi frente para plantar un beso también ahí. "Te prometo que me voy a cuidar y volveré a casa contigo tan pronto como pueda."

"Bien, puedes irte ahora," le dije, empujando un poco su brazo. "Te amo."

"También te amo," dijo, besándome una vez más antes de girar su atención a Emmett.

Emmett se sentó y le ofreció Charlie a Edward. "Supongo que también quieres despedirte de este pequeño," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Absolutamente," replico Edward, tomando a Charlie en brazos y acurrucándolo cerca de él. "Se bueno con mamá. Volveré pronto." Presiono los labios en la cabeza de Charlie y sonrió besando a su hijo. "Emmett, hay un par de biberones en la nevera. Si pudieras calentar uno en unos quince minutos, sería una gran ayuda."

"No hay problema, Eddie. Lo tengo controlado," dijo Emmett cargando de regreso a Charlie.

"Gracias. Y no me digas Eddie."

"¡Ehwor!" gritó Lily, saltando frente a Edward.

Él se rió y la cargo, besando su mejilla. "Lo siento, osita Lily, pero ahora no puedo jugar. La tía Alice esta teniendo a los gemelos y tengo que ir a verla."

"¿Amice?" preguntó Lily, ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado al igual que su padre lo hacía de vez en cuando.

"Sip. Se buena y te veré más tarde, cariño," dijo, poniéndola en el suelo. Me miro con esos ojos esmeralda suyos, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. "Adiós, amor."

"Adiós, cariño. Dale a Alice un abrazo de mi parte."

"Lo haré." Se giro y finalmente dejo la habitación, todavía se veía desgarrado entre querer quedarse aquí y querer estar ahí para Alice. Sabía que en el minuto en que viera a su hermana, se daría cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Y Alice merecía tener a quienes quisiera con ella mientras daba a luz.

Un par de horas después, Edward llamo diciéndonos que Alice estaba bien y había salido de cirugía. La cesárea había ido bien y ella ya estaba descansando en su cuarto. Los bebés se adelantaron cinco semanas, pero ambos respiraban por si solos y parecían estar asiéndolo bien.

"Entonces, ¿Qué nombres les puso?" pregunto Emmett cuando colgué el teléfono con Edward. Estábamos en la cocina ya que ambos niños estaban dormidos. Lily estaba en el sofá y Charlie estaba en la cuna de la habitación de Emmett y Rose.

"Tu nueva sobrinita es Elizabeth Esme Genevieve Hale, y tu sobrinito es Brandon Carlisle Thomas Hale."

"¿Cuatro nombres?" exclamó Emmett. "¿De verdad le dio a sus hijos cuatro nombres? ¿Qué es ella? ¿Una celebridad?"

"Ella es Alice," me reí entre dientes. "Realmente no esperabas que le diera a sus hijos nombres normales, ¿o si?"

"Hombre, esos niños van a tener un túnel carpiano para el segundo año," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Duda que haya un profesor lo suficientemente cruel para hacerlos escribir su nombre completo," le dije.

"No lo se. Algunos de mis maestros eran muy malos."

"Solo por que tu hacías bromas e interrumpías sus clases," me reí.

"Estaba expresándome," dijo, sonriéndome.

"Vamos, inocente payaso culpable. Sube conmigo las escaleras para conseguir una camiseta limpia de mi habitación. Esta tiene baba de bebé."

"Solo dime que camiseta quieres y yo iré a tomarla," replico.

Mis manos fueron a mis caderas a la vez que miraba mal a mi hermano. "Emmett, voy a subir esas escaleras. Ahora, puedes caminar conmigo, o puedes lidiar con Edward cuando le diga que no me acompañaste."

"Eres tan malditamente terca," gruñó, levantándose de la silla.

"No soy una bebé, Emmett. Puedo subir las escaleras por una camiseta."

"Al igual que puedes caminar del baño a la cama sin casi noquearte en el intento."

Me gire hacía él, tan llena de rabia que lo hice alejarse un paso. "Detente," le advertí.

"Bien," dijo, levantando las manos. "No hay necesidad de enfadarse, Squirt. Has estado levantada solo media hora, así que estoy intentando asegurarme de que no te expones a nada."

Lo ignore, continué subiendo las escaleras con él detrás de mí. Llegue a mi habitación si lastimarme mucho el estomago y me encamine al armario, cerrando un poco la puerta detrás de mí. Encontré una de las camisetas de Edward y me la puse, amando el olor a él. Quería que él estuviera con Alice, pero también realmente empezaba a extrañarlo.

Salí del armario y encontré a Emmett sentado en la orilla de la cama, golpeando con su pie una de las patas. "Em, ¿Por qué has estado evadiéndome?" pregunté, recargándome contra el marco de la puerta por soporte.

Levanto la cabeza, pero sus ojos no se levantaron del todo. "¿De que estas hablando, Squirt? Solo he estado ocupado."

Cruce los brazos frente a mi pecho y le sonreí. "Mentira. Nunca has podido mentirme en nada."

"Tampoco a Rosie," gruñó, probablemente pensando que yo no lo escucharía.

"Oh, entonces, ¿ella también se dio cuenta?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga, Bells?"

"La verdad, Emmett."

"Bien," dijo, levantando la cabeza e hinchando un poco el pecho. "No se que decir."

"¿Quién dijo que tenías que decir algo? Pudiste solo haber venido a pasar tiempo conmigo. Tal vez ver una película juntos. Darme un abrazo y hacerme saber que todavía me quieres."

"No seas idiota, Bella. Por supuesto que te quiero."

"¿Entonces por que de repente no quieres hacer nada conmigo? Incluso esta noche, todo ha sido sobre Charlie, pero difícilmente me has hablado o incluso mirado."

"Me siento raro, ¿si? Casi mueres y te esta costando mucho tiempo volver a ser tu misma y no se como lidiar contigo cuando estas toda débil y mierda."

"¿No sabes como lidiar con eso?" pregunté, enojándome con él. "¿_Tu_ no sabes como lidiar con eso? Gracias por eso, Emmett, siento haberte molestado con mis problemas de salud. De hecho, por que no bajas las escaleras, tomas a tu hija y llevas tu trasero a casa. Odiaría arruinar más de tu diversión."

Él me rodó los ojos. "Bella, no seas estúpida. No me voy a ir y no estas arruinando mi diversión. Siento no poder ser tan bueno en esto como Edward y Jasper, ¿si? Solo… no se como no pensar en que estas muriendo cuando te veo así de decaída. No se como no sentirme culpable de que tienes toda esta mierda y yo no."

"Cierto," dije sarcásticamente. "Todas esas otras ocasiones en que pegaste una sonrisa en tu rostro y pretendiste que todo estaba genial, y por mi, no pudiste hacerlo."

"Eso es cierto," gritó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose unos pasos a mí. "Una discusión con los chicos, o una pelea con Rosie… esa mierda no es nada, Bella. _Tu_… tu casi moriste y casi me dejas solo… no hay que pretender que eso no me desgarro el corazón, Isabella. Pensé que entenderías eso."

"Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si tu hubieras dicho algo antes," grite, ahora estaba llorando.

"¡Otra vez! ¡Dime que jodido se supone que tengo que decirte y lo diré!"

"¡No quería que dijeras algo! ¡Te quería a mí alrededor!" grité, tome algo de la cómoda de Edward y aventándoselo a Emmett. "Quería que fueras mi hermano mayor y que me dejarás saber que todavía me amabas. ¡Que solo una parte de mi vida había terminado!" agregue, aventándole algunas cosas más.

"Cálmate, Bella."

"¡No, _tu _cálmate!" grité, finalmente golpeándolo con algo. "Perdí la habilidad de volver a tener otro niño creciendo dentro de mí. No puedo ser una madre de verdad para mi hijo. Asusté tanto a mi marido que tuvo que ser obligado para dejar la casa sin mí. Y cada día, una nueva experiencia pasa que tengo que perderme y que nunca _jamás_ volverá, o tendré con algún otro hijo. Y en la cima de toda esa mierda, te alejas de mí por que _tú_ no puedes manejar eso. ¿Sabes que, Emmett? ¡JODÉTE!"

Sus dientes resonaron juntos y avanzó pesadamente hacía mí – me estremecí, pensando que en verdad podría golpearme por primera vez desde que éramos niños. En su lugar, envolvió sus grandes brazos en mí y me abrazó tan fuerte que hasta dolió un poco. Pero no iba a decirle que se detuviera. No me había abrazado en casi nueve semanas y no iba a dejarlo que se fuera con solo un débil abrazo.

"Ssh, Squirt," dijo, meciéndome en sus brazos. "Deja de llorar, ¿si? Lo siento y debí haber escuchado a Rose y Alice hace semanas. Siento ser un idiota. Solo deja de llorar, por favor."

No supe cuando tiempo nos quedamos así de pie, pero si sabía que mis piernas comenzaban a tener esa sensación de gelatina. Estaba tan perdida en las lágrimas, y el dolor, y el enojo, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Emmett me había cargado hasta que me puso en la cama bajando las escaleras.

Emmett pasó su gran mano por mi cabello, limpiando mis lágrimas con la otra. "Squirt, tengo que traer a Charlie, ¿bien? Regresaré y me sentaré contigo tan pronto como este limpio y cambiado."

"Esta bien," sollocé, usando la camiseta de Edward para terminar de limpiar mi rostro.

Todavía no estaba segura de por que había explotado contra Emmett de esa manera, pero sabía que todavía estaba extremadamente enojada. Todas las cosas que estaba perdiendo… todas las cosas que nunca haría de nuevo y había tomado por garantizadas la primera vez… Era como si fueran bolsas de arena, sentadas en mí y aplastándome debajo de ellas. Si este era el enojo sobre el que Esme me había estado advirtiendo, había tenido razón en estar asustada de esto. Se sentía como si no hubiera forma de reprimirlo o alejarlo, o incluso calmarlo. Estaba aquí y tenía que salir – y parecía que no le importaba contra quien arremetía.

Escuche ruidos en la entrada y fácilmente pude identificar la suave voz de Edward. Asumí que Emmett lo estaba poniendo al corriente de mi ataque. Y él vendría aquí, me daría esa mirada de preocupación, y probablemente también arremetería con él. Esta no era la forma en que quería pasara mi noche de sábado… Tal vez si cerraba los ojos y me quedaba realmente quieta, tal vez Edward pensaría que estaba dormida. Si eso evitaba que mi ira se soltara y empezara una pelea sin sentido, valdría la pena.

Subí la cobija, cerré los ojos, y espere que pudiera actuar lo suficientemente bien para que Edward creyera que estaba dormida.

* * *

Hey chicas! ¿que tal su semana? espero que bien (: yo el lunes entro a la escuela! wii! haha

Bueno, regresando al capitulo, la verdad ya se estaba tardando Bella en sacar todo lo que lleva dentro, y en el siguiente tendra una larguisima charla con Edward, ya veremos que pasa xD

Un poco de propaganda: traduje otro OS! siii, otro n,n este es un pequeño momento perdido en el libro de eclipse, es despues de que le dicen a Charlie sobre la boda, hay una platica entre Edward y Charlie, y Bella le explica a Edward por que le duele dejar a Jacob, espero que se puedan pasar a leerlo y me alegren el dia con un review!

Después de toda mi chachara, les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, me hacen feliz =D

**Cristy:** sipi, ya estoy bien n,n y verdad que tenia razon? en vacaciones es cuando menos tiempo libre tienes! haha, y pues si, a seguir que no queda de otra xDD un enorme beso y abrazo!

Besos

Moni(:


	43. Bella Blows Up Part 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::Bella Explota – Parte 2::..**

**Edward POV**

"Entonces cortamos el pastel y fue _tan _increíble, Edward. Era como si el chocolate se enredara solo en mi lengua y eso sólo me hacía tener hambre de más," continuó Alice, despotricando sobre su fiesta.

"¿Supongo que disfrutaste el pastel entonces?" bromeé, sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras Jasper sostenía la otra.

"Alice, le hiciste venir todo el camino aquí y has estado hablando sobre pasteles y regalos. ¿No crees que deberías tomarte un respiro y hablar sobre algo más?" preguntó Jasper.

"Nop," gorjeo Alice.

"Jasper, eso es como pedirle a Santa que no hable sobre duendes y juguetes," bromeé, sonriéndole a Alice.

"Muérdete la lengua, Edward Anthony," protesto Alice, sonriendo demasiado para decirlo de verdad. "Pero no lo hagas muy fuerte. No quiero que el doctor este más preocupado por ti que por mí."

"Si, no queremos que nadie quite la atención de nuestra querida Alice," bromeó Jasper.

Alice agarro la camisa de Jasper y de un tirón acerco su rostro al de ella. "Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿Por qué quiero tener bebes contigo? ¿Por qué estoy dispuesta a pasar por el enloquecedor dolor del parto mientras tu estás de pie ahí y haces bromas?"

"¿Por qué te amo y te trato como la reina que eres, cielo?" dijo, haciéndolo sonar más como una pregunta que como una declaración.

"Perfecto," gorjeo, soltando su camisa y girando su cabeza hacía mí. "Siento haberte alejado de Bella y Charlie," dijo, dándole un apretón a mi mano.

"Ella entiende, Ali," repliqué, intentando asegurarle que a Bella no le molestaba. "Esta feliz de que uno de nosotros pudiera estar contigo. Y espera un reporte completo después, incluyendo escuchar que los tres están perfectamente bien."

"De acuerdo, Alice. Necesito saber quién va a entrar a la sala de partos con nosotros. Sólo puedes llevar dos," anunció el doctor.

"Jasper y mi mamá," dijo de inmediato. Me miró con una sonrisa tímida en su pequeño rostro. "Se que te hice venir todo el camino aquí, pero realmente necesito a mamá allá adentro."

"Entiendo," dije, besando su frente. Ella estaba a punto de dar a luz, uno de los trabajos más difíciles del mundo, y podía tener a quien quiera que ella quisiera con ella. "Estaré en la sala de espera con papá."

"Eres el mejor hermano menor del mundo, lo sabías, ¿cierto?" grito, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"También te amo, Ali," dije rápidamente, queriendo salir de ahí antes de que se alterara. Necesitaba estar tranquila y relajada. Tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar esta experiencia y yo quería eso para ella – y también para Jasper.

Me tope a mi mamá en el pasillo, deteniéndome para darme otro abrazo y beso. "¿Estaba Alice emocionada de verte?"

"Mucho," me reí entre dientes. "Difícilmente se detuvo a respirar mientras me contaba sobre su fiesta y como no se había dado cuenta que estaba de parto. Sin embargo, ya esta lista para ver a esos bebes, así que será mejor que entres."

"Más nietos para amar," suspiro, palmeándome la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Alice.

Me uní a mi padre en la sala de espera y sonrió, poniendo su mano en mi hombro y apretando un poco. "¿Cómo estas, hijo?" preguntó.

"Honestamente no lo se. Estoy contento de poder estar aquí para Alice. Ella estaba tan feliz cuando entre en su cuarto de hospital, papá. Pero al mismo tiempo… no se. Extraño a Bella y Charlie. Quiero estar en casa con ellos."

"Daremos la bienvenida al mundo a tu sobrino y sobrina y después me aseguraré de que puedas salir de aquí e ir a casa con ellos."

"Gracias papá," dije, dándole un abrazo.

"De nada, Edward. Y aunque lo siento por la razón de que repentinamente estés tan cariñoso con todos nosotros, al mismo tiempo estoy feliz de verlo."

"¿Crees que Emmett y Bella van a hablar ahora que están juntos?" pregunté mirándolo.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Sería lo mejor para ambos si lo hicieran, pero puede que no sepan como comenzar la conversación."

"¿'Hola, soy Emmett y soy un completo idiota por ignorarte'?" sugerí.

"Esa es una opción. También puede empezar con, 'Hola, soy Bella y soy demasiado terca y orgullosa para llamarte y preguntarte por que no has venido a visitarme'."

"Muy cierto," asentí estando de acuerdo. "Pero en su defensa, ella es la que esta pasando por muchas cosas."

"Y en la de él, él realmente se da cuenta de eso. Puede que el verdaderamente crea que por una vez su sentido del humor no es lo que ella necesita ahora."

"Ella lo necesita a _él_, papá."

"Entonces, puedo sugerir que si llegas a casa y ellos todavía no han hablado, apartes a Emmett y le dejes saber que sin querer esta lastimando a Bella. Y asegúrate de que estas tratando de ayudar y no enojarte con él por eso."

"No puedo estar enojado con él. Ni siquiera _yo_ se que decir la mitad del tiempo. La única cosa que actualmente me esta salvando es que ella se niega a reconocer lo que le pasó y las consecuencias de eso."

"Sólo mantén en mente que mientras más tiempo lo posponga, más va a explotar cuando finalmente se decida a lidiar con ello."

Pensé en sus palabras mientras esperábamos noticias de mi hermana y sus bebes. Después de una media hora, mi madre salió para decirnos que Alice había dado a luz a un niño y una niña. Una hora después de eso, finalmente teníamos permitido ver a mi hermana y conocer a los bebes por primera vez.

"No puedo creer que él tenga el cabello negro y ella el rubio," me reí entre dientes, sosteniendo al pequeño Brandon mientras Jasper tenía a Elizabeth junto a mí.

"Aunque esto puede ser temporal. He escuchado que el color de cabello cambia," dijo Jasper.

"Solo estoy molesta de la suerte de Bella por que Charlie tuvo su dominante color de ojos de inmediato," Alice hizo un puchero. "Los gemelos tienen esos ojos de bebé así que ahora tengo que esperar unas semanas para ver con que color terminarán."

"Sólo alégrate de que los tres están perfectamente sanos," le dije.

"Lo siento, Edward. No quería sonar malcriada o algo así," dijo.

"Lo se, Ali," dije, sonriéndole. "Esta en tu naturaleza querer saber los colores para poder combinar apropiadamente."

"¡Exacto!" grojeó. "¡Ven! Edward me entiende."

"Tuvo que aprender para poder vivir contigo y no estrangularte," bromeó Rose cuando Jasper le pasaba a Elizabeth. "Pero es mejor que tu trasero de duende me crea cuando digo que no te voy a permitir que vuelvas locos a mi sobrino y sobrina."

"Edward, ¿Por qué no me dejas tener mi turno con este nieto y vas a casa para revisar al otro?" ofreció Carlisle, extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a Brandon.

"Gracias papá," le dije, pasándole con cuidado al bebé.

Pase alrededor de toda la habitación, dando besos de despedida a todos y después deje el hospital tan rápido como pude. Llame a Bella en cuento estuve en el auto, diciéndole como eran los bebes y que nombres les había puesto Alice. Aunque no le dije que iba de camino a casa – quería sorprenderla.

Después de recoger algunos postres para animar a Bella, me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad y hacía la casa de mis padres. Mientras estaba muy agradecido por toda la ayuda que mis padres nos estaban dando, todavía estaba ansioso por tener a Bella y Charlie en nuestra propia casa. Había parado completamente todo y lo había dejado de lado para cuidar a Bella - no es que me molestara. Al menos ahora, Emmett se estaba haciendo cargo de todo eso y parecía tener confianza en que podría manejarlo. Estaba seguro de que podía tener todo terminado y la casa lista dentro de unos cuatro meses. Eso sería una sincronización perfecta ya que Bella estaría curada y en su rutina con Charlie para entonces.

Estacione el carro y agarre la bolsa de la panadería, resistiendo la urgencia de tomar una pequeña pieza para mí. Quería que Bella eligiera antes de que yo tomara algo.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y sólo había una pequeña lámpara encendida en la sala, iluminando sólo lo suficiente para ver que Lily estaba dormida en el sofá. Deje los productos horneados en la cocina y después subí las escaleras para encontrar a Bella. Probablemente estaba exigiendo ayudar con el pañal de Charlie o algo así.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" Emmett suspiro cuando me vio en las escaleras.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, intentando fuertemente no saltar a ninguna conclusión.

"Bella exploto contra mí, Edward."

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Esta bien?"

"No hice nada. Bueno, no realmente. Y en verdad no se si ella esta bien o no. Edward, la he visto enojada, triste, deprimida… Amigo, nunca la había visto así. Era como esa mirada rota que tenía justo después de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero esta vez, había un muro de rabia frente a ella. En cierto momento pensé que me comería. No me golpeó con sus manos, pero lo más probable es que arriba tengas algunas de tus cosas rotas. Agarro un montón de cosas de tu cómoda y me las aventó."

"¿Alguno esta herido físicamente?"

"Nop. Tengo un rasguño en el pecho, pero eso es todo. Había estad llorando desde que paso, pero al parecer ahora ya se detuvo. La deje sólo por unos minutos para poder cambiar a Charlie."

"¿Puedes llevarlo abajo, Em? Me gustaría hablar un minuto con Bella."

"Seguro, seguro. Estaré en la cocina."

"Y no toques la bolsa que esta en el mostrador. Es para Bella."

"Entendido," sonrió, palmeando mi hombro en su camino a las escaleras.

Suspire y puse la mano en la manija, preguntándome en que clase de ánimo estaría Bella una vez que pasara por la puerta. Ya sea que se hubiera cansado de las bromas de Emmett, o sería que finalmente dejo de esconder la verdad de lo que le había pasado. No estaba seguro de que opción debería esperar.

Empujé la puerta para que se abriera y entre a la silenciosa habitación. Bella estaba bajo las cobijas y se veía como si estuviera durmiendo, así que tuve cuidado de ser silencioso mientras caminaba hacía ella.

Tan pronto como me senté en la cama supe que no estaba dormida. "Bella, nunca has podido actuar," le dije. "Pero por el día que has tenido, te daré algunos puntos por el intento de todas formas."

"¿Cómo supiste?" suspiro, abriendo sus ojos cafés para mirarme.

"Tu respiración. Era demasiado rápida e inestable para que estuvieras durmiendo."

"Me ayudas a sentarme un poco, ¿por favor?"

"Seguro." Apile unas almohadas extra y la senté en un ángulo que no ponía mucha presión en los músculos de su estomago. "Entonces, ¿quieres explicar que paso entre Emmett y tu?"

"No particularmente. Sin embargo, me gustaría disculparme contigo. Creo que puedes tener algunas de tus cosas rotas. Realmente no estoy segura."

"No es común en ti cegarte por la rabia y lanzarle cosas a la gente, Isabella. Especialmente no a tu hermano mayor."

"Si, bueno, es lo que consigue por decirme que no sabe como lidiar con mi situación," gruñó, cruzando los brazos delante de ella.

"Obviamente no fue la mejor elección de palabras de su parte. Pero sabes lo mucho que te ama, ¿cierto? Eso no ha cambiado, Bella. Es solo que Emmett encontró una nueva forma de hacer algo estúpido, eso es todo."

"No hagas excusas para él, Edward."

"No lo hago. Sólo estoy intentando ver esto de ambos lados. Personalmente, me encantaría romperle la mandíbula por ser tan idiota y herir tus sentimientos de esta manera."

"En realidad ni siquiera se por que estoy enojada con él. Quiero decir, si, definitivamente estoy enojada con él por ignorarme, pero no tan enojada como actúe con él."

"Creo que puede ser tu enojo sobre lo que paso."

"Tuve un parto difícil, eso es todo. Y sanar me esta tomando más tiempo del que me gustaría, pero se que pasará."

"Eso no es todo, Bella. Es solo el principio. ¿Por qué intentas tanto pretender que nada esta pasando contigo?"

Giro su cabeza, mirando a la nada.

Presione gentilmente mis dedos en su mandíbula y volteé su rostro de regreso a mí. "Bella, por favor habla conmigo."

"Edward, realmente no estoy segura de poder hacer eso justo ahora."

"Por favor, Bella. Necesito que me digas que estas pensando y sintiendo."

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras sostenía mi mirada. "No creo que pueda decirte, Edward. Tengo miedo de herirte aún más. Estoy tan asustada de no ser capaz de controlar esta rabia y explotar contra ti. No querré decir la mitad de lo que diga, pero se que todavía te lastimará."

"Te estas preocupando mucho sobre mi y no lo suficiente por ti. Bella, no puedes estar manteniendo esto dentro de ti. Tiene que salir."

"¡Podrías _por favor_ dejar de decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer!" grito. Sus manos estaban hechas puños y su rostro y cuello estaban de un brillante rojo. "No eres mi papá, Edward."

"Me doy cuenta de eso. Pero soy tu amigo. Sólo quiero ayudarte."

"¿Ayudarme? Edward, ¿Qué puedes hacer para ayudarme? ¿Tienes alguna máquina del tiempo que no conozca para poder regresar y advertirle al doctor antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mi?"

"Por supuesto que no, Bella, pero yo –"

"Edward, lo digo de la forma más amorosa posible, pero por favor, cállate."

"Estar asustada de hablar sobre esto no te ayudará. No te hará más fácil enfrentarlo, o moverlo al pasado. Bella, ¿no quieres seguir adelante y ser realmente feliz con Charlie y conmigo?"

"_Sabes_ que si quiero," dijo severamente. Pude ver un poco de ese fuego rabioso en sus ojos del que Emmett estaba hablando.

"Entonces, habla conmigo, Bella."

"No es como si fueras a entender," murmuró, alejando la vista de mí una vez más.

"Probablemente no," estuve de acuerdo. "Pero me gustaría una oportunidad para intentar." Me acerqué a ella, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor. Cuando no me alejo, continué hablando. "Intentemos comenzar con algo simple. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que más te enoja? ¿O cuales son tus miedos más terribles?"

"No lo se," gruñó.

"Por favor, Bella."

"Bien," suspiro, sonaba molesta. "Miedos más terribles… que decidas que quieres más hijos, te divorcies de mí, y te lleves a Charlie a vivir contigo y tu nueva esposa fértil."

"Eso es muy terrible," estuve de acuerdo. "Especialmente ya que yo nunca, jamás te dejaría. Eres el amor de mi vida, Bella."

"Dices eso ahora. Pero, ¿y si cuando Charlie ya no sea bebé decides que extrañas todo eso y realmente quieres experimentarlo de nuevo?"

"Entonces discutiremos opciones. Sólo por que no puedas tener a un bebé dentro de ti no significa que no podemos ser padres otra vez. Hay otras maneras, Bella."

"Bien. ¿Terminamos?" preguntó, encogiéndose en mi flojo agarre.

Quería decir 'si' y protegerla de sentir más dolor o enojo, pero de esa forma la estaría perjudicando más. Tenía que enfrentar esto para superarlo de verdad y seguir adelante. "Bella, ¿estas enojada conmigo por dejarte embarazada?" pregunté.

"No," respondió de inmediato, finalmente siendo la que iniciara el contacto físico entre nosotros esta noche. Agarro mi brazo con ambos suyos y recargo la cabeza en mi pecho. "Nunca jamás, Edward. Amo muchísimo a Charlie y estoy feliz de que fuimos bendecidos con él. No culpo a ninguno de los dos por lo que me paso a mí."

Presione los labios contra el borde de su cabeza, abrazándola tan fuerte como me atrevía. "Es muy bueno escuchar eso, amor."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Culpas a Charlie?" preguntó. "¿O a mí?" agregó en voz más baja.

"No. No culpo a nadie. Estoy demasiado ocupado agradeciéndole a todo mundo que todavía estas conmigo."

"Esto es tan injusto, Edward. Quiero decir, se que la vida no es justa para nadie. Comprendo eso. Pero yo ya he sufrido mucho… perder a mis padres de la forma en que lo hice. ¿Por qué tenía que perder esto también? ¿Qué esta tan mal conmigo que no tengo permitido embarazarme y dar a luz a otro hijo? ¿Voy a ser tan mala madre que Dios decidió solo quitármelo para que no lo estropeara con ningún otro niño?"

"Si hay un Dios allá afuera, no creo que te haya marcado, Bella. Creo que es algo que paso y que él no puede detener este tipo de cosas. Tal vez todo lo que puede hacer es intentar ayudar a la persona a sobrevivir. Algunas veces, la persona no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero tu, mi terca esposa, eres lo suficientemente fuerte, y ahora aquí estas para seguir siendo mi amada esposa y para ser una maravillosa mamá para Charlie."

"Mira que madre soy," gruñó. "No puedo ni siquiera caminar a través de la habitación sin lastimarme. ¿Y si Charlie hubiera estado en mis brazos esta mañana?"

"¿Y si hubiera estado en los míos la otra noche cuando estaba de pie y casi me quedo dormido?" lancé de regreso.

"Si, pero no estaba," argumentó, mirándome con esos ojos cafés. Ella estaba buscando algo y yo solo rezaba por ser capaz de encontrar las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar.

"Exacto. Tampoco estaba en los tuyos. Si, estamos teniendo algo de mala suerte, pero también hemos tenido algunos descansos."

Asintió un poco, no parecía que hubiera aceptado la respuesta. "Edward, crees… crees que si me hubiera abrazado más al embarazo y no hubiera asumido que tendría más bebes, ¿crees que entonces habría estado bien?"

"Bella, creo que necesitas dejar de mirar lo que paso como un castigo. No estas siendo castigada por nada. Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera."

"Pero no le paso a cualquiera, Edward. Me pasó a _mí_," gritó, sus ojos se veían un poco peligrosos con la rabia brillando detrás de ellos de nuevo. "¡_Yo_ perdí a mis padres, _yo_ tuve un duro embarazo, y _yo_ casi muero! Y yo soy la idiota débil, inútil y torpe que nada más ha estado ocupando espacio aquí por las ultimas nueve semanas."

"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada, Bella."

"¡Deja de decir eso!" grito, intentando alejarme.

La solté, no quería que se lastimara luchando contra mí. Se las arreglo para ponerse de pie y camino de un lado a otro frente a la cama por unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo.

"No quiero estar enojada," gruñó. "No quiero enojo, o depresión, o cualquier otra perdida de tiempo. Quiero ser una madre. Una madre real, Edward. Quiero caminar por el pasillo con Charlie a mitad de la noche. Quiero estar en cada visita al doctor. Quería cambiar su primer pañal, darle su primer baño, y alimentarlo de la forma en que se supone que una madre debe alimentar a su bebé."

"Le diste su primer baño," argumenté.

Finalmente dejo de caminar y me miro – se veía tan indefensa y rota que no sabía que debía o podía hacer para ayudarla.

"No," sollozó, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. "Se que sólo dijiste eso para no herir mis sentimientos. Alice me contó que no pusiste el pañal de la forma correcta en el primer día con Charlie en casa. Me dijo como intentaste limpiarlo todo con toallitas de bebé y Esme se rió de ti por que estabas muy asqueado. Alice dijo que ella sostuvo la cabeza de Charlie mientras tu lo lavabas."

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué lentamente a Bella, inseguro de si ella me quería cerca o no. "Lo siento, Bella. Desearía que ese día contigo hubiera sido realmente su primera vez."

"También yo," sollozó, recargándose contra mi y enterrando el rostro en mi camisa. "Edward, no quiero ser así. No quiero estar rota y enojada. Sólo quiero ser feliz contigo y con Charlie. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?"

"Por que perdiste algo muy valioso y todavía no lo has superado."

"Quería tener otro bebé, Edward. Incluso con lo difícil que fue el embarazo y con las muchas veces que estuve enferma, todavía quería hacerlo otra vez. Quería que tuviéramos una pequeña niña, una hermana para Charlie. Quería que ella tuviera mucho cabello para poder decirte que era tu turno de hacerle las coletas y después reírme cuando no pudieras hacerlo bien. Quería verte todo protector cuando un chico la llevara a una cita."

"Todavía podemos tener eso, Bella. Hay otras maneras."

"¡No! ¡No quiero otra manera!" gritó, golpeando mis hombros con sus puños. Y tan repentinamente como comenzó, se detuvo y sólo sollozó en mi camiseta, sosteniéndose fuerte contra mí. "Quiero a _mi _manera, Edward."

"Desearía poder arreglar esto por ti, Bella."

"Sólo dime que real, verdaderamente no te importa, Edward. Prométeme que todavía me amas, incluso aunque ahora este rota."

"¡Por supuesto que todavía te amo! Eres mi Bella. Nunca nada cambiará eso."

"Entonces encontraré una manera de que no me importe," dijo, levantando su rostro y mostrando su muy bien conocida mirada de terquedad. "Encontraré una manera de sólo ser feliz con lo que tengo. Por que los amo a ti y a Charlie más que a nada, Edward. No quiero que parezca de otra forma."

"Amor, todos sabemos que estas pasando por un momento difícil. Nadie va a usar este comportamiento contra ti."

"¿Qué hay de Emmett?"

"Sólo esta confundido sobre como actuar. Eso es todo. Todavía te ama con locura."

"Es que es demasiado, Edward. Mucha perdida y enojo y todo me esta aplastando, incluso dificultándome la respiración."

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"No lo sé."

"Entonces, te abrazaré y te diré lo mucho que te amo hasta que lo sepas," prometí, apretándola sólo un poco.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, seguido de mis padres que entraron en la habitación. "Hola, queridos," mi madre nos saludó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"Hola," dijo Bella, limpiándose rápidamente la cara.

"Bella, Emmett nos explicó lo que pasó y solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien," dijo mi padre.

"No, no lo estoy," sollozó, sonriéndoles. "Esme, ¿Cómo pudiste aguatar sintiéndote de esta manera? Toda este enojo, siempre intentando salir y atacar a alguien."

"Tuve que admitir exactamente lo que había perdido y después tuve que decirme a mi misma, 'Esme, perdiste una parte de lo que significa ser mujer, pero no te perdiste a ti misma. Y tienes una hermosa familia que te necesita, así que bájate de tu enojo y se la mujer que eres sin preocuparte de quien eras'. Por supuesto, al principio tuve que repetírmelo varias veces al día, pero eventualmente se convirtió en otra parte de mi vida. Hay solo dos cosas que puedes hacer con el enojo, Bella. Puedes rendirte a él y renunciar a todo lo demás, o puedes seguir adelante y aprender a quererte a ti misma en una nueva forma. Rendirte es definitivamente más fácil, pero dudo que sea de cerca tan gratificante como seguir adelante."

"No quiero interrumpir o algo por el estilo," dijo Emmett, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Creo que Charlie tuvo suficiente de mí. No puedo conseguir que deje de llorar."

"Entonces dáselo a su mamá, tonto," dijo Esme, riéndose un poco.

Emmett entró pesadamente y puso con cuidado a Charlie en los brazos de Bella. Ella lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, poniendo su cabeza junto a la de él y cubriéndolos a ambos con el velo de su cabello color chocolate. Los gemidos de Charlie inmediatamente se detuvieron y el único sonido en la habitación era el suave tararear de Bella.

"Voy a llevar a Lily a casa," susurró Emmett – bueno, intento susurrar de todas formas. Se inclino y besó a Bella en la cabeza. "Te amo, Squirt. Por favor, llámame mañana."

Ella lo ignoró por un momento, sin moverse y siguiendo con su tarareo.

"Bella, ahora vuelvo," prometí. "Sólo voy a acompañar a Emmett a la salida mientras calmas a Charlie."

Asintió ligeramente y les señale a todos que dejaran la habitación. Es posible que haya más discusiones más adelante, pero justo ahora, Bella sólo necesitaba sentirse como una madre.

Llegamos a la parte inferior de las escaleras en la sala y Emmett miró de regreso al segundo piso. "Edward, ¿esta bien?"

"No, Emmett," dije honestamente. "Y no va a estarlo por un tiempo. Todavía no ha encontrado una manera de aceptar todo, pero lo hará. Sin embargo, sería una gran ayuda si pudieras dejar de evadirla."

"Si, lo sé," suspiró. "Realmente voy a trabajar en eso."

"Gracias. Mientras tanto, creo que voy a regresar. Lo más probable es que ya haya terminado de hablar por esta noche, pero parece gustarle cuando estoy ahí todo el tiempo."

"Eso es por que te ama, Edward," replicó mi madre. "Justo ahora solo esta teniendo algunos problemas para demostrarlo. Pero puedo ver que escucho lo que le dije esta noche. Más que eso, puedo ver que quiere seguir adelante. Sólo dale su espacio y tiempo y las cosas mejorarán."

"Bien," dijo Emmett, levantando a Lily en sus brazos. "Tengo que meter a esta princesa en su propia cama, pero les hablaré mañana. Buenas noches a todos."

"Buenas noches," grité, ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

Entre silenciosamente en la habitación, sin querer molestar a Bella y Charlie. Ella estaba en nuestra cama con él acostado en su pecho y estaba sosteniendo una de sus pequeñas manos, susurrándole algo. No pude escuchar las palabras, pero podía decir que lo que sea que estuviera diciendo era importante para ella por la seria expresión de su rostro.

Esperé pacientemente y cuando me dio la impresión de que ella había terminado, di a conocer mi presencia. "Emmett dice 'buenas noches'."

"¿Puede Charlie dormir con nosotros esta noche? Se que se supone que lo tenemos que regresar a su horario, pero…"

"Siempre y cuando estés segura que no rodará sobre ti, entonces esta bien," le aseguré.

"No puede rodar y si metes la manta debajo de mí, tampoco yo lo haré."

"Entonces eso es lo que haremos," dije, moviéndome hacía ella. Me aseguré de apretar bien la manta debajo de ella para evitar que se moviera y después me fui a mi lado, poniéndola a mí alrededor para quedar atrapados en la manta y así ninguno pudiera rodar. "Primera vez durmiendo con mamá y papá, pequeño," susurré, besando la mano que Bella tenía agarrada.

"¿Esta dormido?" susurró ella.

"Casi. Sus ojos están muy caídos. Tal vez deberías cantarle de nuevo."

"Preferiría si fueras tu el que canta. Haces un mejor trabajo con mi nana."

"¿Estas segura? Caerás dormida de inmediato. ¿Estas segura de que no hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?"

"En verdad sólo quiero estar contigo y con Charlie. Prometo que hablaremos más mañana."

"Esta bien, amor," dije, besando sus labios ligeramente. Quite algunas almohadas para que ella estuviera acostada cómodamente y entonces tarare suavemente hasta que mi esposa y mi hijo se quedaron dormidos.

Bella tenía toda la razón antes cuando dijo que esto no era justo para ella. Y aunque no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, tal vez podía hacer más para hacerla aceptar lo que teníamos. Estaba realmente emocionada sobre ser capaz de intentar dar pecho en unos días. Tal vez si llegaba a hacer un acuerdo lo suficientemente grande con ella, pudiera ser una forma de ayudarla a darse cuenta que no todo estaba perdido. Ella sabía que todavía había mucho por lo que estar agradecido, pero tenía la impresión de que justo ahora no sabía como sentirse agradecida. Tal vez si yo me sentía lo suficiente por ambos, la ayudaría. Y si se sentía bien mañana en la noche, tal vez pudiera hacer que mi mamá pasará la mañana del lunes haciendo recados, finalmente dejando a Bella tener una mañana sola con el bebé. De alguna forma, de algún modo, encontraría la manera de ayudar a Bella a encontrar su felicidad una vez más.

* * *

Si algo he aprendido de PEDLV y OLM es que no hay nadie con más sabiduría que Esme. Me encantan estas historias por que puedes aprender de ellas incluso si no estas en las mismas situaciones.

Subí otro OS! (si, otro, pueden decirme la loca de los OS's si gustan) esta vez es un lemmon, haber que tal quedo, no había traducido nada parecido xDD

Rapidito les agradezco sus comentarios a todas, son unos amores! Cristy, un besote en especial para ti!

Me voy por que los limites polinomiales de calculo me esperan para hacerme sufrir u,u

En mi perfil hay una nota sobre las actualizaciones, cualquier duda que les quede me pueden preguntar.

Besos

Moni(:


	44. Charlie's Lullaby

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::La nana de Charlie::..**

**Edward POV**

"Entonces Alice piensa que deberíamos – " fue todo lo que escuche de Bella antes de que mis ojos se cerraran sin mi permiso. Y la siguiente cosa que escuche fue alguien gritando mi nombre y sacudiendo mi brazo.

"Lo siento," bostecé.

Charlie no había cooperado mucho anoche cuando llego la hora de dormir. Gracias a eso, pase la mayor parte del día luchando por permanecer despierto y alerta. Estoaba seguro que mis estudiantes pensaron que algo estaba mal conmigo por la forma en que permanecí dormido durante la película que les había hecho ver. Rezaba por un buen descanso hoy para poder estar más coherente mañana.

"Deberías ir a la cama," Bella se rió entre dientes. "Esta es la segunda vez en la noche que te quedas dormido y en esta ocasión casi te caes. No es como si pudiera atraparte o algo así."

"Estoy bien," dije a través de otro bostezo.

"No, estas cansado."

"No voy a dejarte sola con un bebé quisquilloso."

"Honestamente, Edward, en realidad no me haces ningún favor. Es lo suficientemente difícil tranquilizar a Charlie sin tener que cuidar que no te quedes dormido de pie. Por favor, ve a la cama."

"Bien," suspiro en derrota. "Pero quiero que sepas que hago esto contra mi voluntad."

"No es tu voluntad la que esta cansada," Bella se rió entre dientes cuando la besé en los labios. "Ve a dormir algo. Yo no debo tardar mucho."

"Pequeño, te amo, pero necesitas dormir," dije, besando la frente de Charlie. Él comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo así que Bella ajusto el chupete en su boca y empezó a mecerlo en la vieja silla una vez más.

Ambos estaban mirándose directamente el uno al otro mientras ella le tarareaba suavemente y me sentí un poco como si fuera un intruso en un momento privado. Deje la habitación, pensando en lo feliz que estaba de que finalmente Bella pudiera hacer más con Charlie. Incluso nos habíamos mudado de regreso al tercer piso; aunque, la mudanza había sido causada por el repentino desinterés de Charlie de dormir más de unos minutos a la vez. Pero Bella se había mostrado firme de que él finalmente pudiera estar en su habitación y ella en la nuestra.

A pesar de todo, eso realmente la estaba ayudando a trabajar en su enojo y ser feliz de nuevo, así que no me iba a quejar. En mi opinión, cualquier cosa que hiciera sonreír y reír a Bella valía la pena. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que exploto contra Emmett y contra mí, y aunque todavía tenía algunos días malos, eran menos que antes.

Bostece una vez más y mi mandíbula se abrió haciendo reír a Bella. Me gire justo cuando se subía a la cama y me sonreía. "¿Realmente lo dormiste?"

"¿Estas dudando de mis habilidades maternales, Tutor-boy?" bromeó, acurrucándose contra mí tan cerca que no había espacio entre nosotros.

La sostuve con fuerza y presione los labios contra su cabello, respirando el aroma de su champú de fresas. "Nunca dudaría de ti, amor. Eres una madre maravillosa."

"Te amo," susurró Bella, abrazando mi cintura con un poco más de fuerza.

"También te amo. Siento haber estado tan fuera esta noche."

Bella bostezó ruidosamente. "Esta bien. Tuviste una larga noche y día."

"Por el sonido de eso, diría que tu día fue igual de largo."

"Mmm," fue su soñolienta respuesta.

Recargue la cabeza en la de ella y pronto me quede dormido, pensando en como Charlie no estaba exactamente cooperando con nuestros intentos de regresarlo a su horario. Nuestro hijo estaba demostrando ser tan terco como su madre, sólo durmiendo cuando _él _quería hacerlo.

Ni siquiera una hora después, el monitor del bebé se lleno con el suave llanto de Charlie. Bella gruño rodando lejos de mí, y la pérdida de su peso y calidez me hizo suspirar pesadamente. Amaba a mi hijo, pero esta cosa de no dormir en la noche me estaba volviendo loco.

"Quédate," susurro Bella en la oscuridad. "Yo iré."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Tienes clases mañana, Edward. Duerme algo." Me besó en la mejilla y sentí su peso dejar nuestra cama.

Se detuvo en la mesita de noche y abrí un ojo para echarle un vistazo. Estaba bajando el volumen del monitor. ¡Dios, cuanto amaba a esta mujer! Siempre pensaba en mí en todo lo que hacía. Siempre había sido muy cariñosa y amorosa conmigo, pero últimamente lo hacía aún más. Creo que era su manera de asegurarnos a ambos que ella estaba bien.

Mientras intentaba volver a dormir, escuche a mi Bella tararear suavemente y arrullar al bebé. No pude resistirme a escuchar su voz de ángel, sin importar que tan cansado estuviera, así que agarre el monitor y subí el volumen.

"Charlie, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? No se supone que vayas a ser un noctámbulo. Seguro que no sacaste eso de mí, pequeño. A mami le gusta dormir. Apuesto a que a papi también le gusta, si es que lo dejas. Apuesto a que se cual es tu problema. No quieres estar en esta enorme cuna tu solo. Sólo quieres a alguien con quien acurrucarte. Tengo noticias para ti, pequeño, nunca conseguirás dormir en la habitación de mamá y papá. Mami habla y papi ronca."

Me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza. Yo no roncaba – ella le estaba mintiendo a nuestro bebé.

"Además, deberías amar tu habitación. Abuelita Esme y la tía Alice la decoraron especialmente para ti. Y tu mantita azul que tanto amas era de tu papi mucho antes de que fuera tuya. ¿Así que te importaría explicarme, pequeño, por que te niegas a dormir?"

Me reí cuando pareció que en verdad estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Esta bien, bebé," arrulló. "Vas a ser del tipo fuerte y silencioso al principio, como tu papi. Pero conseguiré que hables, al igual que lo hice con él."

Comenzó a tararear de nuevo, y entonces estaba cantando algo que no había escuchado nunca antes.

_Vamos, mi pequeño ángel_

_Cierra tus dulces ojos._

_Es tiempo de dulces sueños_

_Y tiernas nanas._

_Confía, mi pequeño ángel, _

_Mami y papi nunca están lejos._

_Y si es necesario, todos tomaremos_

_Un paseo en el carro de papi._

_Duerme, mi pequeño ángel_

_Durante toda la noche,_

_Envuelto en una manta_

_De nuestro amor, fuertemente._

_Los sueños malos no te encontrarán_

_Sólo aquellos que hacen cosquillas._

_Y en la mañana_

_Te despertarás con una risa._

_Duerme, mi pequeño ángel;_

_Duerme profundo y de verdad._

_Y sabes en tú corazón, _

_Mami y papi te aman._

La pude escuchar moverse alrededor de la habitación tarareando ligeramente. Esperaba que eso significara que Charlie se había dormido otra vez.

Susurro muy suavemente. "Por favor duerme toda la noche, pequeño."

Puse el monitor en la mesita de noche y espere que regresara a nuestra habitación. Parecía sorprendida de verme sentado cuando abrió la puerta.

"Se supone que debes estar durmiendo," se quejó, gateando en la cama.

La puse en mis brazos, acostándola en mi pecho, y envolviendo la cobija a nuestro alrededor. "Sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti."

"Lo se," suspiro, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

"¿Dónde encontraste esa nana que le estabas cantando a Charlie?" pregunté.

"¿Estabas escuchando?" gritó, enterrando su rostro contra mi pecho. Pude sentir sus mejillas calentándose por su sonrojo.

"Si. Me gusto en especial la parte donde mentiste y le dijiste a nuestro hijo que ronco."

"Lo haces. Pero sólo cuando estas extra cansado, lo cual has estado haciendo mucho últimamente por la falta de sueño."

"Un riesgo de ser padre primerizo mientras trabajas," suspire. "Pero no cambiaría ni un minuto de eso."

"Yo tampoco."

"Entonces, ¿la nana?"

"Oh, eso. No es nada."

"Bella."

"Edward." Intento sonar seria, pero la risa en su voz la traicionaba.

Besé de arriba abajo su cuello. "Por favor. Por favor dime, Bella."

"No es justo," suspiro. "No deberías seguir siendo capaz de deslumbrarme."

"Planeo deslumbrarte por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, Isabella. Eso va a ser muchos años de deslumbramiento, mi amor."

"Yo la hice" suspiro, relajándose completamente en mis brazos.

"¿Tu hiciste que?" susurré, besando el hueco detrás de su oreja, pensando que ella estaba haciendo tiempo.

"La nana, cariño."

"¿En verdad?"

"Se que es cursi y eso, pero parece que a él le gusta."

"No es cursi, Bella. Es hermosa."

"Sólo estas diciendo eso por la falta de sueño." Bostezó fuertemente acurrucándose más en mi pecho. "Vamos a aprovechar el silencio y conseguir un poco más de sueño."

"Te amo," susurre, depositando un beso en el borde de su cabeza.

"También te amo," murmuró, ya medio dormida.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, esperando no despertarme otra vez hasta que mi alarma sonara. Algún tiempo después, sentí a Bella moverse y supe que se iba a levantar una vez más con el bebé. El caballero que había en mí quería levantarse con ella, pero ganó la parte privada de sueño. La recompensaría después, me prometí a mi mismo. Pero no pude contemplar eso demasiado tiempo, por que ya estaba de regreso en un profundo sueño.

Bella me despertó la mañana siguiente, ya había manejado toda la rutina mañanera de Charlie ella sola para que yo pudiera dormir un poco más. Tendría que hacer algo especial por ella pronto.

Salté en la ducha, llenando mi cerebro de ideas. Finalmente decidí que necesitaba llamar a Alice para que me ayudara. Me reí para mí mismo, sabiendo que mi hermana tendría que estar más privada del sueño que yo. Ella tenía que lidiar con gemelos de dos semanas de nacidos, después de todo.

Para el tiempo en que estuve bañado y listo para el trabajo, Bella se había salido de la habitación. Primero revise la habitación de Charlie, pero estaba vacía. Capté el aroma de café en la casa y supe que estaba abajo llenando mis termos. Sonreí, preguntándome una vez más como había terminado teniendo tanta suerte.

Me colé en la cocina, esperando sorprenderla. Charlie estaba sentado en su porta bebé, mirando el león y la oveja que caían sobre él. Bella estaba cantando para sí misma mientras vertía el café, así que espere hasta que terminó, y entonces envolví mis brazos en ella.

Ella gritó y me reí. "¡Edward!" se quejó, golpeando mis brazos.

"Te amo," le susurre al oído.

Se derritió contra mí y supe que ya estaba perdonado. "También te amo," dijo.

"¿Me extrañarás hoy?"

"Te extraño todos los días," suspiro.

"Desearía tomarme algún tiempo libre para estar contigo y con Charlie."

"Esta bien. Esme ha sido una gran ayuda y realmente me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor ahora."

"Una vez que consigamos que Charlie duerma toda la noche, tu y yo vamos a ir a una cita real."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo, mi amor. Una cita real donde nos arreglamos, te traigo flores, y cenamos en un lindo restaurante para adultos. ¿Qué tal suena?"

"Maravilloso. Ni siquiera me quejaré por las flores."

"Te haré cumplir eso," me reí, girándola. Le di un beso de despedida que nos tendría mareados a ambos hasta la tarde. "Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, Edward." Me dio un breve abrazo, después los termos. "Es mejor que te vayas. Se vería muy mal que el profesor llegara tarde."

"Estaré en casa a las cuatro."

"Estaremos aquí."

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y después uno a Charlie. Me fui rápidamente antes de decidir quedarme. Siempre había sido difícil dejar a Bella por cualquier razón, pero después de casi perderla… costaba todo de mí salir de la casa cada día e ir a trabajar. Si pensará por un segundo que en verdad me dejaría quedarme en casa con ella, lo haría en un santiamén. Pero sabía que no era práctico ni responsable, especialmente ya que estaba tratando de sorprenderla con nuestra propia casa.

Salté al Volvo y me dirigí por el camino de entrada. Comencé a pensar en la canción que Bella le había cantado a Charlie en la noche. Decidí que intentaría escribir alguna música que fuera con las palabras para darle a Bella un regalo sorpresa. La idea de hacerla feliz me llenaba de emoción. No podía esperar para llegar a la universidad, así me podría apresurar a través del día y regresar a mi ángel y mi hijo.

**Bella POV**

"Estaré en casa a las cuatro," me prometió Edward, sosteniéndome con fuerza.

"Estaremos aquí," replique sonriéndole.

Presiono sus labios en mi mejilla, dándome su sonrisa con hoyuelos, y después besó a Charlie como despedida. Y entonces prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa, igual que hacía cada mañana. Todavía era difícil para él estar de ánimo para dejarme; y cuando eso me hubiera molestado en alguna ocasión, ahora sólo me hacía sentir muy amada.

Tome la mano de Charlie en la mía y le sonreí. "Ese papá tuyo es un hombre maravilloso. Espero que seas como él cuando crezcas. Tal vez no con tantas preocupaciones, pero definitivamente así de dulce y cariñoso."

Mire hacía el calendario, sorprendida de ver que estábamos llegando al fina del Octubre. Debí haberme dado cuenta de eso ya que tuvimos una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para Lily el 18, pero de alguna manera todavía no había terminado de captarlo. Por otra parte, era fácil perder la noción de los días cuando todos parecían ser lo mismo.

Pero no eran exactamente lo mismo, recordé, levantando a un Charlie gimiendo de su porta bebé. Ahora podía cargar por mi propia cuenta a mi hijo, pasar tanto tiempo sola con él como quisiera, y podía alimentarlo yo mientras que Edward usaba un biberón si quería su turno. Aunque, honestamente Charlie me prefería, lo que fue un enorme impulso a mi ego. Y en definitiva, ayudo mucho el apoyo de Edward y el que no le importará que estuviera compartiendo los momentos de alimentación de Charlie mucho más que antes. Estaba siendo realmente bueno – primero, el tener que trabajar estaba cortándole un bueno tiempo, y ahora yo estaba dando pecho. Nunca dejaba ver que eso le molestará y confiaba en que no mentiría sólo para hacerme feliz.

"¿Sabes que, Charlie? Necesitamos hacer algo especial por papá. Me voy a tomar un par de semanas más para asegurarme de que estoy completamente bien para pasar la tarde fuera y manejando, y entonces te voy a llevar a ver a papi en el trabajo. Vamos a ir a la universidad y lo sorprenderemos en clases, y lo llevaremos a almorzar. ¿Qué tal suena eso, pequeño? ¿Quieres invitar a papi a almorzar?"

Charlie sonrió y dejo salir su risa de bebé, lo cual sólo me hizo sonreír y reír de regreso.

"Se que te gusta la idea, pequeño. Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¡Oh, yo se! Vamos a trabajar en conseguir que des la vuelta. Primero, te pondremos sobre tu barriguita y te dejare hacer tus movimientos de bebé. Y entonces, cuando estés todo emocionado y estés haciendo todos esos lindos soniditos de bebé, intentaremos que gires sobre tu espalda."

Lo levanté, besándole la mejilla y haciéndole sonidos mientras lo llevaba a la sala. Teníamos una manta y su tapete de bebé puesto en el suelo para que yo me pudiera acostar a su lado mientras él jugaba. Era un tapete especial con apoyo para ayudarle a sostener la parte superior de su cuerpo, y tenía un león bebé y una jirafa bebé pintadas en él. Jasper la encontró, y compró una para Charlie, y una para cada uno de los gemelos.

"¿Hola?" gritó Rose entrando en la casa con Lily. "Oh, mira, están justo aquí para recibirnos," agrego, sonriéndome.

"¿Cómo están mis flores favoritas?" pregunté.

"Cansadas," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Lily ha estado despierta desde las seis de la mañana. Creo que Emmett hizo demasiado ruido y la despertó. No hay necesidad de decir, estoy lista para una siesta."

"Charwee," cantó Lily arrodillándose a su lado y besando su mejilla. "Yo juego."

"Puedes sostener su sonaja y sacudirla para él," dije, dándosela. "Sólo no lo hagas frente a su rostro. Ven a sentarte a mi lado."

Lily obedeció inmediatamente sin quejarse, sentándose a mi lado y sacudiendo ligeramente la sonaja. Charlie le sonrió y ella se rió, sacudiendo la sonaja de nuevo.

"Se ven tan lindos juntos," Rose se rió entre dientes. "¿Cómo has estado, mamá Bella?"

"Hoy he estado realmente bien. Charlie y yo tuvimos una buena mañana, y fui capaz de dejar que Edward durmiera un poco más. ¡Oh, oye!" dije, repentinamente recordando el calendario. "Se que probablemente ya te diste cuenta, pero yo hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que Noviembre ya casi esta aquí."

"¿Y?" pregunto, parecía confundida.

"La duende comienza a planear Navidad el primero de Noviembre y no lo deja hasta que Navidad llega de verdad. Y dudo que vaya a ser capaz de manejar los adornos este año, lo que significa que uno de nosotros debe hacerse cargo de conseguir los tres nuevos para el árbol."

"Charlie, Elizabeth, y Brandon," musitó Rose. "¿Alguna idea?"

"Estaba pensando en un oso para Charlie, como el de la primera Navidad de Edward. Para Elizabeth y Brandon, tal vez podemos hacer algo a juego. Ellos nacieron en Octubre, tal vez podamos encontrar una hoja color oro para Elizabeth y una roja para Brandon."

"Esa es una idea. Aunque, eso realmente no grita hijos de Alice."

"Tal vez podamos buscar en Internet para darnos una idea. ¡Oh, ya se!" dije excitadamente cuando una idea llego a mi cabeza. "Alice ama la película del _Expreso Polar_, ¿que tal si les conseguimos a los niños un trineo de plata con sus nombres completos grabados con un 'Primer Navidad del Bebé' debajo?"

"Ahora estas pensando, Bells," dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Esta tu laptop en tu habitación?"

"Sip. En el escritorio."

"Ahora regreso con ella," gritó, ya subiendo las escaleras.

"Charwee, mira," dijo Lily, sacudiendo la sonaja un poco más cerca de él.

"No tan cerca, cielo. Quieres que sea capaz de verla con claridad."

Me devolvió la sonaja y se encogió de hombros. "Bloques."

"Seguro, osita Lily," me reí entre dientes. "Ve a jugar con tus bloques. Construye un gran castillo y entonces se lo mostraremos a Charlie."

"Bien, ya había encontrado esta página que hace ropa de bebé y tienen los trajes de mono de nieve más lindos del mundo. El de niño es azul y el mono de nieve tiene un sombrero azul oscuro, mientras que el de niña es rosa y el sobrero es rosa oscuro."

"¿Y si Alice todavía quiere encargarse de Navidad? Lo más probable es que no deberíamos emocionarnos tanto."

"La vamos a robar este año, Bells. Alice tendrá que someterse rogándonos que lo hagamos. Y entonces conseguiremos estos trajecitos para los gemelos. Y para Charlie, aquí hay un lindo trajecito rojo que dice 'Primera Navidad del Bebé' con letras blancas y un poco de muérdago."

"Estas empezando a asustarme, Rose," me reí entre dientes. "Acabas de darme una diatriba digna de Alice para los regalos."

"Hemos sido amigas casi seis años. Es tiempo de que aprenda algo de ella."

"Edward dijo que si Alice se sentía con ánimos, me levaría allá este fin de semana para poder conocer finalmente a los gemelos en persona y no sólo en fotos por correos."

"Si, los cuatro se perdieron la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily. Pero de lado positivo, nunca antes había visto a mi hermano más feliz."

"Rose, ¿alguna vez llegaste a pensar que todos terminaríamos casados y con bebes de esta manera?"

"Si, de hecho lo hice. Pero pensé que sería muchísimo más fácil de lo que ha sido," se rió entre dientes. Y entonces su rostro se puso serio. "Bella, ¿estas teniendo pesadillas de nuevo?"

"No," dije honestamente. "La última fue durante mi embarazo. Supongo que he tenido suficientes pesadillas en la vida real que ya no necesito preocuparme sobre soñar alguna."

"Siento que Emmett le agregará más a eso."

"Si, yo también. Sin embargo, gracias por intentar hablar con él."

Charlie comenzó a llorar, así que lo levante y lo acurruque contra mí. "¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿No te estamos poniendo la suficiente atención?"

"Creo que sólo quiere conseguir que su mami lo cargue."

"¿Crees que lo estoy malcriando?"

"Creo que a esta edad, no hay tal cosa. Además, tienes derecho a malcriarlo un poquito."

"Si, pero no quiero malcriarlo accidentalmente de una manera incorrecta sólo por que me encanta cargarlo."

"Ambos estarán bien. Sólo le estás dando un poco de atención extra, eso es todo. Además, tan lindo como es él, ¿Cómo podrías no querer besarlo todo el tiempo?"

"¿Beso, mamá?" preguntó Lily, corriendo hacía ella. Se paró de puntillas y frunció los labios.

"Seguro, bebita," Rose se rió, inclinándose y besando a Lily. "¿Qué estas construyendo allá?"

"Casa del perro. Woof, woof, mamá."

Rose y yo nos reímos al ver a Lily danzar alrededor del sofá, cantando 'woof, woof' a medida que avanzaba.

"¿A quien podemos culpar por eso?" pregunté.

"A uno de los programas infantiles, el niño obtuvo un perro por su cumpleaños, así que Lily piensa que ella también debería tener uno. Tal vez cuando sea más grande, lo consideraré. Por ahora, su padre es todo el animal que puedo manejar."

"Ooh, la la," me reí. "Más de lo que necesitaba saber, pero estoy feliz de escuchar que ustedes todavía están tan enamorados el uno del otro."

"Lo dices como si no fuera de la misma forma contigo y con Edward."

"¡No!" grité. "No, definitivamente no lo decía de esa forma. Quiero decir, al menos no por mí. Yo todavía lo amo con locura. Él todavía puede mirarme de una forma en particular y mis piernas se sienten gelatinosas."

"¿Qué quieres decir con al menos no por ti? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza recientemente? Ese hombre todavía te mira como si fueras el aire que necesita para ser capaz de respirar. Sólo espera, Bells. Cuando tu doctor te de permiso para algo de amor, ese hombre va a sacudir tu mundo."

"De ninguna manera. No Edward," me reí.

"Bella, cualquier hombre que haya estado tanto tiempo sin sexo va a ser como un monstruo cuando lo pueda tener de nuevo. Estoy segura que será lo suficientemente dulce para preguntar si esta siendo muy rudo, pero además de eso…" Rose sólo dejo de hablar y sonrió.

"Rosalie, si resulta que sólo estas jugando conmigo, te voy a dar mierda como regalo de Navidad."

"Y cuando tenga razón, quiero un día con sólo las chicas, no niños, pasando todo el día en el centro comercial y probándonos hermosas cosas que no podemos llevar a casa por que nuestros hijos son demasiado jóvenes y escupen por todos lados. Bueno, excepto por el nuevo conjunto que será sólo para los ojos de Papi."

"Lindo," me reí entre dientes.

"¡Tengo hambre!" anunció Lily, saltando a un lado de Rosalie.

"Bueno no lo dudo con todos estos saltos," dijo Rose, cargando a Lily y gruñendo juguetonamente en su cuello. "Mi pequeña bebé canguro."

"Chippies, mamá," gritó Lily.

"De ninguna manera, bebita," dijo Rose, sentando a Lily en su regazo. "No tendremos Chippies tan temprano en la mañana."

"Pero tenemos bananas," dije mientras Rose me ayudaba a levantarme con Charlie del piso.

Los cuatro nos adentramos en la cocina, disfrutando de una tranquila mañana juntos. Estaba feliz de poder pasar una tranquila mañana con sólo Rose y los niños – nadie cerniéndose sobre mí. No es que no aprecie cada pequeña cosa que Carlisle y Esme hacían por mí, por que lo hacía. ¡Demonios, todavía les agradecía dos veces al día por eso! Y honestamente, era mucho más fácil sentirse agradecida cuando no estaba enojada todo el tiempo. Era lindo comenzar a sentirme finalmente como yo misma. No podía esperar para llegar al punto donde me sentía completamente curada. Y si realmente tenía que esperar a un Edward caliente, ¡entonces mi futuro se veía definitivamente brillante y hermoso!

* * *

Bueno, yo también quiero un futuro brillante y hermoso! . hahaha oknot! les adelante un par de días el capi, espero que les haya gustado.

Aquí ya podemos ver a Bella más feliz, sobre lo que dijo Rose ustedes que piensan, ¿será así Edward cuando le den autorización a Bella de algo de tiempo de calidad con su esposo?

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen y comentan, por ustedes sigo adelante con la traduccion! :D

Besos

Moni(:


	45. Visiting Daddy

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::Visitando a papá::..**

**Bella POV**

Era un viernes perfecto. El sol estaba brillando, y la temperatura era bastante cálida para un día de Noviembre. Y Charlie estaba de buen humor después de tener una larga siesta.

Decidí que era momento de aventurarme fuera de la casa por mi cuenta y mostrarle a Charlie lo que su papá hacía todo el día. Y sabía que sería un día de enseñanza fácil para Edward con el descanso de Acción de Gracias tan cerca.

Empaque una bolsa para Charlie, asegurándome de que tenía todo lo necesario. Lo más probable es que haya empacado cosas de más, pero dudaba que realmente pudieras estar preparada de más para un bebé. Me colgué la bolsa al hombro y levanté a Charlie de su corralito. Él ya estaba listo y vestido con un overol y su chaqueta, con la gorra para bebé que Emmett le había dado. Era de color azul oscuro con una enorme 'C' dorada al frente. Sólo se la puse por el viento frío. De otra forma, nunca hubiera cubierto su cabello color bronce. Estaba comenzando a crecer ahora e iba a ser exactamente como el de Edward.

Cerré la casa y camine hacía mi propio Volvo; el mío era de un elegante negro. Edward me lo había comprado unos días después de que nos enteráramos que estaba embarazada. Abrí la puerta trasera, sonriendo felizmente cuando vi que Edward ya había instalado el asiento para Charlie. Edward había insistido en comprar uno para cada uno así no tendríamos que preocuparnos de haberlo olvidado en un carro. Esta era una ocasión en la que estaba feliz de haber sucumbido a sus poderes de deslumbramiento.

Cuidadosamente deje a Charlie en su asiento, teniendo cuidado con su cabeza y cuello. Una vez que me asegure de que estaba cómodo, le abroché los cinturones. Probé el asiento y después las correas, asegurándome de que estaba completamente a salvo. Apreté su mantita azul alrededor de sus piernas para que no tuviera frío en lo que el carro se calentaba, dándole un rápido beso en su pequeña frente, y después me senté detrás del volante.

Llegue a la universidad en treinta minutos, habiendo programado que mi llegada fuera cerca del final de la última clase que Edward tenía antes del almuerzo. Normalmente me hubiera tomado menos tiempo, pero tuve que manejar debajo del límite de velocidad ya que no podía evitar mirar el retrovisor para revisar a Charlie cada dos segundos. Me reí de mí, Edward se estaría burlando si me viera justo ahora.

Charlie estaba despierto, alerta y haciendo pequeños ruidos cuando abrí la puerta de atrás. Estaba feliz de que él estuviera de tan buen humor, sabiendo que eso sólo mejoraría la sorpresa de Edward. Mi pequeño era normalmente un bebé muy feliz, pero si tenía hambre o no había dormido lo suficiente durante su siesta se convertía en un total oso, recordándome demasiado a su tío en esas ocasiones.

Comencé a soltar todos los cinturones mientras le hablaba a Charlie. "¿Listo para ver a papi? ¡Mira esa sonrisa! Por supuesto que lo estas," me reí. "Tú amas a papá."

Levanté a Charlie de su asiento y lo acurruque contra mi hombro. Con cuidado, me deslice fuera de la parte trasera con él y su pañalera, cerrando la puerta con mi hombro. Me las arregle para acomodar la pañalera en mi otro hombro sin molestar mucho a Charlie – ser madre parecía que también significaba ser malabarista de medio tiempo. Sólo estaba feliz de poder hacerlo sin ser torpe. Ahora que tenía mi balance de regreso, difícilmente me tropezaba a mí alrededor.

Camine a través del campus, dirigiéndome al edificio de música donde se localizaba el salón de Edward. Había estado ahí muchas veces, probablemente podría llegar ahí con los ojos vendados si lo necesitaba. Estaba muy emocionada de estar haciendo esto, de estar lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo.

Cuando llegue al edificio tuve suerte en las grandes y pesadas puertas. Un grupo de estudiantes estaba saliendo y las mantuvieron abiertas para mí, todo el tiempo diciéndome lo lindo que era mi bebé. Sonreí, sabiendo que tenían razón. Charlie era un bebé hermoso; no era sorpresa ya que se parecía mucho a su papá.

El salón de Edward era en realidad más como un auditorio. Había una puerta en el fondo del salón y otra en la parte superior de la fila de asientos. Me asomé en la pequeña ventana de la puerta y encontré a Edward mirando hacía arriba, hablando a sus estudiantes dándole la espalda a la puerta. La abrí silenciosamente y entre. Unas cuantas chicas comenzaron a sonreír y levante un dedo a mis labios, todavía no quería que Edward supiera que estábamos aquí. Me quede de pie en la esquina, viendo a mi esposo compartir su pasión con la música clásica con estas jóvenes mentes.

"Los compositores de antes escribían por su amor a la música, no por fama o gloria. Es una de las muchas razones por las que su música a sobrevivido a través del tiempo; la pasión dictada a través de la composición es raramente encontrada en la sociedad de hoy en día. Ellos no buscaban contratos discográficos o dinero como muchos de los artistas actuales. Aunque algunos en aquel tiempo _estaban_ buscando ganarse la simpatía de la realeza Inglesa. Aún esos hombres necesitaban comer y – "

Charlie balbuceo en voz alta, deteniendo a Edward a mitad de la oración. Todas las chicas se impresionaron por el sonido que nuestro hijo estaba haciendo.

Edward se giro, mostrando una enorme sonrisa boba. "Es mi viernes de suerte. Tengo dos visitantes muy especiales hoy," anunció, caminando rápidamente hacía mí.

Le pase a Charlie, emocionada de que estuviera feliz de vernos. Edward me besó en la mejilla y se volvió hacía sus estudiantes con Charlie situado en el hueco de su brazo. Me puse en un lado de ellos y le quite la gorra a Charlie para que pudiera ver la habitación mejor.

"Este especial pequeñito es Charlie," Edward envolvió su brazo libre en mi cintura. "Y ella es mi hermosa esposa, Bella."

"¡Es tan lindo!" gritó una rubia. "¿Cuánto tiene?" Me di cuenta que sus ojos sólo estaban pegados en Edward y nuestro bebé.

"Tres meses," replique, mirando alrededor para ver cuantas estudiantes estaban hipnotizadas por mi esposo.

"Es igualito a usted, Profesor Cullen," comentó un chico de cabello castaño.

"Es sólo el cabello," dijo Edward, alisando el cabello de Charlie. "A parte de eso, es igual a mi mujer."

Me reí entre dientes, recargando la cabeza contra el hombro de Edward. A veces era tan ciego.

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente por el comentario de Edward cuando note a algunas de las estudiantes mirándome mal. Lo más probable es que estuvieran muy tristes de saber que Edward estaba casado y tenía un bebé. Estaba segura de que habían tomado esta clase sólo para poder saber más del guapo Profesor Cullen.

"Te ves demasiado joven y sexy para ser la madre de alguien," me dijo un chico rubio.

Levanté la vista a Edward, sonriendo por la forma en que miraba a su estudiante, y puse la mano sobre su brazo para tranquilizarlo. Parecía que no era la única que se estaba poniendo un poco celosa alrededor de sus estudiantes.

"Bueno, puede ser, pero te lo aseguro, soy la mamá de este pequeño," dije, tomando la mano de Charlie.

Edward se giro, pasándome a Charlie y susurrando en mi oído. "Ve a sentarte en mi silla por un minuto. Terminaré la clase y después podremos ir a almorzar."

Le sonreí e hice lo que me dijo. Senté a Charlie en mi regazo viendo como Edward hablaba con sus estudiantes.

"Es viernes y me siento algo generoso así que la clase ha terminado. Adelante, comiencen su fin de semana antes o vayan a su siguiente clase. Los veré de nuevo el lunes. Recuerden que será nuestra última clase antes del descanso, y su última oportunidad de entregar su trabajo final. Los finales no están tan lejos y algunos de ustedes necesitan puntos extra."

Edward camino hacía nosotros, sonriendo bobamente de nuevo.

"Profesor Cullen," llamó la chica rubia de antes.

El rostro de Edward decayó ligeramente, pero se recupero con rapidez. Se giro dirigiéndose a su estudiante. "¿Si, Jennifer?"

"Me preguntaba si podría explicarme exactamente sobre que va a ser el trabajo," dijo, bateando sus pestañas.

Me reí suavemente y sacudí la cabeza. Edward nunca caería con eso. Sabía de hecho que él odiaba cuando una chica bateaba sus pestañas.

Parecía que Edward le quería gritar a la chica, pero mantuvo su voz firme mientras hablaba con ella. "Es un trabajo de doce paginas y no lo has empezado. ¿Exactamente como planeas pasar la clase?"

Susurré en el oído de Charlie. "Mira a tu papi aplastar esa mosca. Y también lo hace muy amablemente. Lo más probable es que mami hubiera dicho algunas malas palabras. Eso es lo que hace a tu papi un caballero." Levanté la vista para encontrarme a Edward sonriéndome.

"¿Qué le estabas diciendo?" preguntó, arrodillándose enfrente de Charlie y de mí.

"No mucho."

"Asumo que le estabas diciendo algo de mí por la forma en que esta moviendo sus bracitos y piernitas. Y la sonrisa en su rostro delta que dijiste la palabra 'papi' en algún momento," dijo Edward con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"Era una conversación privada entre madre e hijo," bromeé. "Nada por lo que tu cabecita deba preocuparse."

"Dudo que eso sea verdad," se rió. Se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano. "Pero estoy hambriento así que lo dejaré ir por ahora. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre donde comer?"

"Nop," dije, dejándolo que me ayudara a levantarme. "Sólo quería que almorzáramos juntos."

"Gracias por venir a verme, Bella. Realmente me alegraste el día."

"Todo fue idea de Charlie," dije, entregándole nuestro hijo a Edward. Amaba la forma en que los rostros de Edward y Charlie se iluminaban cada vez que Edward lo cargaba.

"Bueno, entonces…" dijo Edward, besando la frente de Charlie "… gracias por querer venir a ver a tu viejo, Charlie. Papá lo aprecia."

"¡Si claro!" me reí poniéndole a Charlie su gorra. "Tienes veinticuatro años, Edward. Eso no es para nada viejo."

Edward se rió, cargando a Charlie de lado izquierdo y empujándome hacía su derecha cuando salimos del salón y caminamos hacía el pasillo. "Todavía no he recuperado todo el sueño perdido," se rió. "Charlie sólo lleva semana y media durmiendo toda la noche."

"Y estabas preocupado de que nuestro pequeño fuera nocturno," dije, recargándome un poco más contra el costado de Edward.

"Hizo que me preocupara por un momento," Edward se rió entre dientes.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de maestros y Edward me guió hacía su carro. Me abrió la puerta y sonreí felizmente. Esto era algo que había extrañado últimamente… el poder disfrutar de las simples cosas que Edward hacía por mí, como abrirme las puertas.

Me gire y arrodille en mi asiento, mirando como Edward ponía a Charlie en su asiento. Quería decirle que cuidara la cabeza de Charlie, pero me mordí la lengua; Edward ya lo sabía. Él había llevado a Charlie a sus revisiones sin mí gracias a mi estómago. Me lastimaba sentarme por largos periodos de tiempo, así que un viaje en carro y después la espera en la oficina del doctor no era posible. Pero ahora, difícilmente sentía dolor y comenzaba a sentirme más como yo misma cada día.

Edward revisó los cinturones, como lo había hecho yo, y le dio a Charlie un beso en la frente. Charlie sonrió y balbuceo un poco más, haciéndome reír.

Para el tiempo en que estaba sentada correctamente y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, Edward ya estaba saliendo de su lugar de estacionamiento. "¿Qué tal suena Panera?" preguntó, girando en la carretera principal. Él sabía que un restaurante caro no era lugar para Charlie, pero yo sabía que si hubiéramos sido solo nosotros dos, hubiéramos terminado en un lugar con valet parking y tres platos de comida.

"¡Excelente! Puedo pedir algo de su sopa de brócoli," contesté sonriéndole.

"Panera es entonces." Edward me miró rápidamente y después volvió la vista a la carretera. "¿Qué te hizo decidir aventurarte hoy?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Es un maravilloso día y sentí que quería disfrutarlo. Y te extrañaba."

"Entonces, ¿te sientes bien para hacerlo?"

"Si. Siempre y cuando no me incline mucho no siento dolor, e incluso entonces es muy ligero. Además, con Charlie durmiendo ahora toda la noche, estoy mucho más descansada."

"Sólo no te apresures. Su idea de dormir toda la noche son sólo seis horas y ese no es suficiente descanso para ti."

"Edward, sabes que estoy siendo muy cuidadosa. He escuchado todo lo que el doctor y _tu_ me han dicho que haga."

Tomo mi mano con la suya y me beso en el dorso. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te estas cuidando, amor."

"Después de lo que paso, no soñaría con hacer algo menos. Estoy siendo muy cuidadosa, Edward. Planeo estar contigo y nuestro bebé por un largo tiempo."

Edward me lanzó una mirada y sonrió, asintiendo. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo, cariño."

Pasamos el resto del corto viaje disfrutando del silencio y de los ocasionales ruidos que hacia Charlie. La cafetería estaba llena así que Edward nos mando a Charlie y a mí a encontrar una mesa. Encontré una mesa de superficie larga y puse con cuidado el porta bebé sobre esta. Me deslice en un lado y moví a Charlie para que estuviera contra la pared y fuera capaz de vernos a Edward y a mí fácilmente. Le quite de nuevo la gorra a Charlie y cepille su cabello con mis dedos.

Me senté y vi los ojos de mi pequeño moverse alrededor de la zona. Amaba verlo revisar sus alrededores – parecía estar analizando todo. Me pregunté si los bebes tendrían pensamientos que algún lector de mentes pudiera leer. Estaría interesada de saber lo que Charlie pensaba de Edward y de mí como padres. Era claro que amaba a Edward por la forma en que se ponía todo emocionado por la palabra 'papi', pero hasta el momento Charlie no había reaccionado por 'mami'. Me ponía un poco triste, ya que yo era con la que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

"¿En que estas pensando, amor?" preguntó Edward, dejando la bandeja y deslizándose en su lado de la mesa.

"Nada."

"Bella, pareces lista para llorar. ¿Qué esta mal?"

"No creo que le agrade mucho a Charlie," susurré, bajando la mirada a la mesa.

Edward estaba de repente a mi lado, abrazándome. "Estas siendo tonta, sabes. No sólo le agradas a Charlie, él te ama."

"Pero nunca sonríe o se emociona por mí como lo hace por ti."

"Bella, sólo hace eso por que estoy en el trabajo cinco días a la semana. Si las cosas fueran al revés, tu serías la que conseguiría toda la emoción."

"Tal vez."

"¿Estas celosa?" preguntó, su voz incrédula.

"¿Y que si lo estoy?" espeté.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre razones para estar celosa? Intenta sabiendo que sin importar lo mucho que lo arrulle, o cante para él, tú eres la única que puede hacerlo dormir en la noche. O el hecho de que tú eres la única a la que no intenta mojar. O que rara vez vomita sobre ti después de que lo haces eructar pero lo hace conmigo casi siempre."

Me reí entre dientes abrazando a Edward. "Bien, tal vez ambos le agradamos pero en diferentes maneras."

"Eso suena mucho más convincente," rió Edward. Me dio un rápido beso y regresó a su lado de la mesa.

Dejamos el tema por la paz y en su lugar hablamos sobre los planes para el fin de semana mientras Charlie nos veía, pateando sus pequeñas piernas de vez en cuando. Decidimos que era tiempo para una salida familiar y Edward iba a llamar a Emmett más tarde y hacer planes para ir a la casa de Emmett y Rose mañana para una barbacoa. Estaba emocionada por eso – Edward tendría la oportunidad de convivir con Emmett y pasar el día despreocupadamente mientras Rose y yo nos encargábamos de Charlie y Lily. Incluso podríamos llevarnos a los niños e ir a caminar al centro comercial un poco. De todas formas necesitaba conseguir unas cosas para Charlie. O tal vez Alice y Jasper podrían venir con los gemelos, junto con Carlisle y Esme, ¡y tener a toda la familia junta todo el día!

Terminamos la comida y fui a deshacerme de las bandejas mientras Edward aseguraba a Charlie en el Volvo. Para el momento en que Edward se detuvo junto a mi coche, Charlie estaba profundamente dormido, y encontré otra gran razón para dos asientos de carro. El tipo que Edward había comprado tenían una base que se quedaba en el carro y ya que los asientos eran iguales, se podían intercambiar. Saque el asiento vacío y lo puse en el carro de Edward mientras él ponía a Charlie en el mío. Asegure el asiento en la base y cerré la puerta, girándome para ver a Edward cerrar suavemente la puerta de mi carro.

Camino hacía mí y me presiono contra su carro, besándome apasionadamente. Cuando me soltó para conseguir aire lo vi sonriéndome bobamente una vez más. "Gracias por venir a verme y traer a Charlie," susurró, presionando su frente con la mía. "Es sin duda la mejor parte de mi día."

"De nada."

"Siéntete libre de hacerlo cada vez que quieras. Disfruté mostrarlos a ambos a mis alumnos."

"¿En serio? Creí haber detectado un pequeño indicio de celos antes," bromeé, jalando el cuello de su camisa.

"Tal vez un poco," se rió entre dientes besando mi mejilla. "Pero se que soy el único del que estas enamorada, así que no estoy muy preocupado."

"Me preguntó si _yo_ debería estar preocupada. Esa chica Jennifer se veía terriblemente interesada en ti. Apuesto a que le encantaría si le dieras algunas clases privadas de tutoría."

"Mal por ella," se rió entre dientes. "Hay sólo una mujer a la que le daré tutorías."

"¿Y quien podría ser ella?"

"La hermosa diosa que esta de pie frente a mí."

"Realmente desearía que no dijeras cosas como esa justo ahora," gemí, recargando la frente en su pecho.

"Lo siento," se rió entre dientes – pero ambos sabíamos que no lamentaba ni un poco su comentario.

"¿Cuántas semanas más?" murmuré, agarrando un hilo suelto de su camisa.

"Una."

"¿En serio?" pregunté, levantando la cabeza para ver su rostro.

"En serio," se rió, besando mi frente. "El siguiente sábado."

"Entonces tienes que hacer dos cosas por mi."

"Nómbralas."

"Convence a Emmett y Rosalie, o Carlisle y Esme, que cuiden a Charlie en la noche y nos rentes una habitación de hotel. Alice y Jasper están ocupados con sus gemelos recién nacidos, así que no quiero que les preguntes a ellos."

"Hecho. Pero puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué quieres que nos rente una habitación en algún lugar?"

"Edward, no he tenido sexo contigo en casi seis meses. Tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar y seriamente dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda ser silencioso, y no quiero asustar a nuestro pequeño… o a tus padres."

Edward hecho la cabeza hacía atrás y se rió, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose por la fuerza de su risa. Sonreí, mirándolo disfrutar del momento. Él había tenido muy pocos días en los que podía estar relajado de esta forma y sólo disfrutar el estar conmigo.

Una vez que dejo de reírse, me besó suavemente. "Tan agradable como esto ha sido, mi amor, tengo otra clase que enseñar."

"Lo se. De todas formas tengo que llevar a Charlie a casa. ¿A que hora crees que llegarás a casa?"

"No debería ser más tarde de las cinco y media."

"Bien. Te veré más tarde pues."

Comencé a caminar hacía mi carro, pero Edward me agarró del brazo y me empujo hacía él. Me besó con fuerza, empujando su lengua dentro de mi boca. Me desmayé por el deseo que puso detrás de ese beso y mis piernas prácticamente se doblaron debajo de mí, haciendo reír a Edward mientras me sostenía.

"¿Qué fue eso?" jadeé cuando me ayudo a entrar en mi carro.

"Un adelanto del siguiente sábado," dijo con tono seductor.

Parpadeé, intentando envolver mi mente alrededor de sus palabras.

"¿Estas bien para manejar a casa?" preguntó, una sonrisa tonta en su atractivo rostro.

Asentí lentamente, arrancando otra risa de él. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y luego cerro mi puerta.

Lo mire caminar a su carro saludándome rápidamente antes de entrar e irse manejando. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclarar la niebla que Edward había dejado atrás con su beso. Cuando revise a Charlie en el retrovisor, capte un vistazo de mi sonrojado rostro y comencé a reír suavemente. Había sido un caliente adelanto y no podía esperar para el espectáculo de verdad; tal vez Rose no se había estado burlando de mí después de todo.

Decidí que ya que andaba afuera manejaría hacía la universidad de Emmett y también lo visitaría. Otra vez estábamos hablando casi cada día y finalmente las cosas estaban comenzando a sentirse normales con él.

Me detuve en el estacionamiento cercano al campo de fútbol, sonriendo al escuchar el choque de los cascos. Podía ver a Emmett corriendo por la línea de banda, hacía mi dirección, con su silbato rebotando contra su pecho. Claramente le estaba gritando a alguien en el campo mientras corría.

Saque el asiento de Charlie de su base, bajando la cubierta para mantener el sol fuera de su rostro y me encamine hacía el campo, manteniéndome con cuidado a los lados y fuera del camino de todos. Deje a Charlie en una de las bancas y entonces con las manos me cubrí los ojos para poder ver a Em y sus jugadores.

"¡Eso es! ¡Eso es!" estaba gritando Emmett. "Ahora derríbalo. ¡Tiralo!"

Al parecer, la persona a la que le estaba gritando lo escucho por que dos chicos que estaban en el final del campo cayeron en un montón.

"¡Buen trabajo!" dijo Emmett, apresurándose hacía ellos. Los levanto del suelo, palmeándoles el trasero y mandándolos de regreso al campo.

"¡Em!" grité, moviendo una mano y arreglándomelas para ser escuchada sobre todo el ruido.

Emmett corrió directo a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, levantándome y moviéndome alrededor. "¡Mírate, afuera y todo!"

"Bájame, tu gran oso," reí.

"Oye, no te lastime el estómago, ¿verdad?" preguntó, se veía preocupado.

"No, estoy bien," le aseguré. "Sólo duele si me inclino mucho."

"Pues no hagas eso," se rió entre dientes, empujándome ligeramente el hombro.

"Gracias por la noticia de última hora, hermano," repliqué, rodando los ojos.

"Dios, es bueno tenerte sonriendo y siendo una mocosa," suspiró, abrazándome de nuevo.

"Cállate y cuéntame sobre tu equipo de esta temporada," dije, alejándome ligeramente.

"Mi línea de defensa es mejor que la del año pasado, pero no tan buenos como los del año anterior a ese. Si pudiera conseguir que me hicieran caso, entonces tal vez serían mejores. Pero es como hablarle a un montón de patanes usando tapones para oídos."

Unos cuantos jugadores corrieron hacía nosotros y uno de cabello rubio me sonrió y me guiñó – era difícil no reírse de él. "¿Quién es la ardiente, entrenador?" preguntó, intentando con su sonrisa una vez más.

"Davis, se que no estas hablando de esa forma sobre mi hermana pequeña," replicó Emmett, cruzando los brazos y flexionando sus músculos. Me recargué contra él, dejando que su enorme hombro amortiguara mi risa.

Los chicos que rodeaban al rubio comenzaron a bromear sobre haber sido regañado por Emmett y todo el ruido despertó a Charlie, haciéndolo lloriquear. Rápidamente lo levanté de su asiento y lo arrullé en mis brazos, consiguiendo tranquilizarlo de inmediato.

"Chicos, saluden a mi sobrino, Charlie. Él va a ser mi apoyador estrella cuando sea lo suficientemente grande," Emmett se rió entre dientes, dejando a Charlie agarrar uno de sus grandes dedos. "¡Tienes mi dedo! No me lo arranques," dijo Emmett, pretendiendo estar asustado de Charlie. Mi pequeño dejo salir una ronda de risitas de bebé y entonces enterró su rostro contra mi cuello.

"Bien, ese niño no puede estar relacionado con usted, entrenador," dijo uno de los jugadores. "Él es demasiado lindo y mimoso."

"Vigila tu boca, Tucker. Te haré una – " comenzó Emmett antes de que yo encajara mi codo en su costado.

"Vigila tu propia boca, Em," advertí, mirándolo mal un poco para demostrarle que iba en serio.

"¡Demonios, mujer! Mantén ese huesudo codo para ti," se quejó Em, agarrándose el costado. "Además, este pequeño todavía no puede entender."

"No me importa si crees que puede entender o no. Dije no maldiciones cerca de mi bebé."

"Sabemos quien lleva los pantalones en su familia," dijo uno de los jugadores, haciendo reír al resto.

"¿Qué no tienen algunas vueltas que correr para mí, chicos?" preguntó Emmett, tomándose el tiempo para mirar a cada uno de sus jugadores. Los jugadores murmuraron cosas que no pude entender y después se alejaron corriendo.

"Debes ser amable con ellos," le dije. "Creen que Charlie es lindo," dije, haciendo cosquillas en la barbilla de mi pequeño para hacerlo reír.

"Dame a mi sobrino y pensaré en ello," dijo Emmett, extendiendo sus brazos. Le pase a Charlie e inmediatamente lo lamenté, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando vi a Emmett lanzar a Charlie y después atraparlo.

"No puedo soportar cuando haces eso," dije, resistiendo la urgencia de tomar a mi bebé de regreso.

"Deja de ser una cobarde. Papá solía hacer esto con ambos cuando éramos pequeños, y yo lo hacía con Lily todo el tiempo," replico Emmett.

"¿En serio?"

"Si," Emmett se rió cuando Charlie gritó en sus brazos. "Lo amabas tanto que corrías hacía papá y te lanzabas contra él. Con lo torpe que eras siempre me sorprendía verte llegar hasta él sin tropezar."

"Oye, no me he tropezado en semanas," me quejé. "Charlie es bueno para mi balance."

"Y tu sonrisa," Emmett se rió entre dientes, pasándome a mi bebé y riendo cuando Charlie se inclino hacía mí. "Cae, cae, cae," gritó, haciendo cosquillas en el costado de Charlie y sacando más risas de mi pequeño.

"Va a necesitar otra siesta sólo para recuperarse de ti," dije, consiguiendo que Charlie se acomodara contra mi hombro.

"Como sea, ¿Qué andan haciendo afuera ustedes dos?" me preguntó Emmett, moviéndonos para sentarnos en una banca juntos.

Moví a Charlie para que se sentara en mis rodillas y comencé a hacerlo rebotar un poco – una de sus nuevas cosas favoritas para hacer. "Fuimos a almorzar con papi," dije, hablando más con Charlie que con Emmett.

"Mira la sonrisa en su rostro," rió Emmett. "¿Hace eso cada vez que mencionas a Edward?"

"Sip. Y ya lo sabrías si no fuera por que pasaste mucho tiempo evadiéndome."

"Y ya me disculpe contigo como cuatro veces, así que sigue el consejo de All American Rejects y 'Move Along' _(Avanza)_," me dijo Emmett.

"Nop," me reí entre dientes.

"¿Por qué no, Squirt? ¿Ya no amas a tu hermano oso?"

"Por supuesto que te amo. Pero me gusta recordártelo por que 'Gives You Hell', otra excelente canción de A.A.R."

"Touché, hermanita."

"¡Mira tu gran palabra!"

"Alice me enseñó esa," me dijo, guiñándome. "Entonces, ¿Cuándo es la siguiente cita para jugar de Lily con su pequeño primo?" preguntó, tomando la mano de Charlie en la suya y haciéndole una cara tonta a mi bebé.

"Si me amas, será el siguiente fin de semana. Necesito una niñera para la noche del viernes, todo el sábado y parte del domingo en la mañana."

"Uh oh. Suena como que alguien esta lista para un tiempo s-e-x-y."

"Estoy sorprendida de que puedas decirlo tan casualmente, hermano oso," me reí entre dientes. "Esa vez en que confundiste un masaje con acción es una noche de la que todavía me rió de vez en cuando."

"Si, bueno, ahora eres madre, Bells. No hay que negar que sabes como funciona."

"¿Qué más?" presioné, empujando su brazo con el mío. "Charlie por si solo no pudo haber cambiado tanto tus ideas."

"¿Qué puedo decir, Bells? Finalmente aprendí a ser feliz de que tu eres feliz sin preocuparme por lo que te causa llegar ahí. Pero eso sólo aplica siempre y cuando lo que sea que te haga feliz no dañe tu salud. Si alguna vez me dejas sólo aquí, te voy a azotar el trasero cuando te vea de nuevo."

"También te amo," me reí entre dientes, estirándome y besándolo en la mejilla. "¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide, Edward te va a llamar más tarde para arreglar una barbacoa para mañana. ¿Puede que quieras pasar algo de tiempo con tu hermanita?"

Emmett sonrió y puso su brazo a mí alrededor, empujándome contra su costado. "Creo que tu y yo tenemos un largo tiempo sin pasar un día juntos."

Pase algunos minutos más hablando con mi hermano mayor y entonces me fui a casa con mi pequeño. Esme se encontró con nosotros en la puerta y mientras ella cambiaba a Charlie por mí, yo le conté todo sobre nuestra tarde en la ciudad. Hablamos un poco sobre como estaba llevando todo mi enojo y dolor, y entonces bajamos las escaleras para preparar la cena juntas. Charlie se la paso muy bien golpeando el sonajero contra su silla y hablando con Esme y conmigo, aunque no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo ya que la mayoría eran sólo ruidos. Riendo con mi suegra y disfrutando la imagen de mi sonriente hijo, mi corazón se sentía más ligero de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo. A decir verdad, era uno de los mejores días desde que había dado a luz y eso me hacía tener esperanzas de que más estaban por llegar.

* * *

Primero, no revise este capi así que disculpenme si tiene alguna incoherencia o error.

Segundo, hay una nota en mi perfil, no estan obligadas a leerla pero me gustaría si lo hicieran, cualquier cosa ya saben donde localizarme.

Tercero, hace como dos semanas publique otro oneshoot "Stolen Moments", hay quienes ya lo leyeron, y para quienes no les hago la cordial invitación de darse una vuelta, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir

Cuarto, tengo portadas para mis Fics! hechas por el grupo *Wonder Faces*, les digo algo, esas chicas saben lo que hacen xDD las pueden ver en mi perfil o en el FB

Por ultimo, mil gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, en serio no tienen idea de lo que anima a traducir el saber que hay gente que le gusta tu trabajo ^^

Besos

Moni(:


	46. Family Barbecue

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Barbacoa Familiar**

**E****dward POV**

"¿Qué tienes pequeño?" le preguntó Bella a Charlie, haciéndole cosquillas y sacando risas de él. "¿Tienes tu jirafa? ¿Vas a morder sus cuernos otra vez?"

Charlie ya tenía casi cuatro mese de nacido y estaba empezando a disfrutar el sostener y jugar con sus juguetes. Hasta ahora, su favorito era la jirafa de juguete que adornaba el pastel de pañales del baby shower de Bella. Amaba meter alguna parte en su boca y babearlo todo; no me gustaba ser el que lo tocara después de eso.

"¿Qué piensas, Edward?" me preguntó Bella levantando a Charlie para que lo inspeccionara. Íbamos a ir a una barbacoa familiar en la casa de Emmett hoy y Bella estaba muy emocionada por eso. Vistió a Charlie con una camisa negra nueva y jeans azules – la camisa tenía un león en ella con la palabra 'roar' alrededor del león. No tenía idea de cómo le hacía para encontrar tantas cosas de león para el bebé, pero lo hacía. Decía que ya que no le podíamos dar mi viejo león de peluche al bebé, entonces le pasaríamos el amor por los leones.

"Se ve muy apuesto, Bella," le dije, tomando a mi hijo y metiéndolo al baño conmigo. Estaba empezando a reconocer rostros y disfrutaba verse en el espejo. "¿Qué piensas, Charlie? ¿Crees que puedas deslumbrar a las chicas en este conjunto?" se rió y se inclinó hacía el espejo, golpeando con su manita su reflejo. "Creo que le gusta," le dije a Bella cuando regresaba a la habitación con el bebé.

"Bien," replicó, poniéndose los jeans.

Me gire, intentando pretender que no acababa de ver eso. Sólo faltaba una semana para que ella estuviera lista para actividades de 'adultos' y yo estaba más que listo y completamente asustado. El hombre en mí quería violar a mi esposa y perderse en el contacto de su piel de seda. Pero la parte de mí que todavía lidiaba con el hecho de casi perderla quería esperar más. La idea de que algo le causara más dolor del que ya había sufrido me partía el corazón.

Sin embargo, no había esperanza de posponerlo. Bella estaba esperando el siguiente fin de semana e incluso me había dado permiso de rentarnos una habitación de hotel todo el fin de semana. Había estado usando su bomba para hacer biberones extra para Charlie y estaba trabajando consigo misma para dejarlo por un día completo y dos noches. ¿Cómo podía decepcionarla cuando obviamente deseaba mucho esto? Difícilmente había sido capaz de alejarla de Charlie desde que nació, pero para estar conmigo, se estaba preparando para dejarlo desde la noche del viernes hasta el domingo en la mañana.

Estaba perdido… y puede que recurra a Jasper y Emmett por ayuda. Emmett, o se enojaría si le decía algo, o bromearía hasta llevarme a la mortificación. Pero Jasper sería más comprensivo y útil.

"¿Edward? ¡Hola!" se rió Bella, moviendo una mano frente a mi rostro. "¿Qué estabas pensando tanto?"

"En mi hermosa esposa y mi pequeño niño," dije, abrazándolos a ella y Charlie.

Bella se rió contra mi pecho envolviendo sus brazos en mí. "Te amo, Edward."

"También te amo," replique, presionando mis labios en su cabeza.

Charlie golpeó accidentalmente a Bella con su jirafa y ella se rió, alejándose y tomando al bebé de mis brazos. "No te preocupes, pequeño. También te amo," dijo, levantándolo sólo un poco antes de bajarlo. Sabía que a él le gustaba eso, pero no era tan atrevida como Emmett y yo.

"¿Tenemos todo lo necesario en la pañalera?" pregunté, levantándola de la cama.

"Tres de cada cosa," replicó Bella. "Estamos listos para la barbacoa del tío Em."

"Vamos pues."

Bajamos las escaleras juntos y nos encontramos con mis padres en la sala. "Mira este pequeño," dijo mi madre, apresurándose hacía Charlie y Bella. "Se ve muy adorable con esto, Bella."

"Gracias Esme," dijo Bella con orgullo pasándole Charlie a mi madre.

"Alice estará emocionada de ver que se esta pegando en Bella," mi papá se rió entre dientes.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunté, honestamente no sabía.

"Hijo, combinas con tu hijo," se rió, señalando entre Charlie y yo. Había estado tan ocupado disfrutando de la mañana con Charlie y Bella que realmente no me había dado cuenta de la ropa que Bella había elegido para mí… jeans oscuros y una camisa negra.

"Realmente no deberías estar usando mi falta de sueño en mi contra de esta manera, Bella," le dije.

"No se de que estas hablando, Tutor-boy," dijo Bella, intentando parecer inocente. "No puedo esperar para ver a Elizabeth y Brandon," dijo, cambiando el tema.

"Todos nuestros nietos juntos por primera vez," gorjeó mi madre. "Carlisle, ¿cargaste la cámara completamente, cierto?"

"Cargada y con una tarjeta de memoria extra," le aseguró papá.

Salimos de la casa y entramos en el carro de Bella, ella y mi mamá iban sentadas atrás con Charlie mientras mi padre iba enfrente conmigo. El camino a la casa de Emmett y Rosalie estuvo lleno de plática y ruidos de bebé… y de la risa de Bella. Era un sonido que últimamente había extrañado mucho, pero estaba empezando a escucharse más y más con el tiempo.

Llegue al camino de entrada justo detrás de Jasper y Alice, el patio de enfrente de la casa de Emmett se convirtió en una ráfaga de movimiento y personas cuando sacábamos todos los bebés y bolsas de los vehículos. Las mujeres se llevaron a los bebés adentro mientras el resto luchábamos con las numerosas pañaleras, corralitos, y porta bebés que eran requeridos para todo un día fuera de casa.

"Sólo pónganlos en la sala," dijo Emmett manteniendo la puerta de entrada abierta para nosotros. "Moví el sofá extra hacia la pared para que quedara suficiente espacio para las cosas de los bebés."

"Por favor, dime que tienes una cerveza fría para mí," rogó Jasper luchando con el corralito y dos porta bebés que tenía en los brazos. Mi papá estaba cargando las tres pañaleras de los gemelos y yo tenía la cuarta, junto con la de Charlie y su porta bebé.

"Una para cada uno de los pobres fatigados," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Es mi regalo de bienvenida a la paternidad y todo el trabajo pesado que viene con eso."

"¿Qué tal si en lugar de eso nos ayudas de verdad con la parte del trabajo pesado?" pregunté.

"Eddie, eso sería hacer trampa para escaparte de la alegría de tus obligaciones paternales," replicó con una gran sonrisa.

**Bella POV**

"Alice, son tan hermosos," dije, sentándome en un lado de ella y los bebés en la cama de Rosalie.

"Y tranquilos," dijo con una gran sonrisa, acariciando la pancita de Brandon. "Justo ahora se parecen mucho a Jasper."

Charlie comenzó a hacer un ruidito de 'mm' metiéndose uno de los cuernos de su jirafa a la boca, haciéndonos reír.

"Mira lo activo que esta," arrulló Alice, haciéndole cosquillas a Charlie en la barbilla. "No puedo esperar a que mis bebés lleguen a esa etapa."

"No te apresures, Ali," advirtió Esme. "Nunca volverán a vivir esta etapa de nuevo."

"Sólo esto muy emocionada por todo esto, mamá," replicó Alice. "Esta es la cosa más maravillosa que he hecho jamás y sólo estoy feliz por todo esto."

"¿Incluso por los pañales?" preguntó Rose, riéndose un poco.

"¡Uh, no! Actualmente, Jasper se encarga de los pañales," dijo Alice. "Yo manejo todo lo demás, pero los pañales sucios son su fuerte."

Rose se veía completamente sorprendida cuando miró a Alice. "¿Cómo demonios arreglaste ese trato?"

Alice sonrió maliciosamente levantando una mano y soplando dramáticamente sus uñas. "Tengo mis medios."

"¡Astuta duende! Lo sobornaste con promesas sexuales," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, Alice," Esme se rió detrás de su mano.

"Yo sólo lo sugerí," se defendió Alice, aún sonriendo como loca. "Él fue quien salto con lo del trato."

"Por que quiere saltar sobre ti," dije con una carcajada.

"Hablando de eso," dijo Rose cargando a Charlie. "Escuche que este pequeño va a pasar el siguiente fin de semana conmigo."

"Ese es el plan," contesté. "Creo."

"¿A que te refieres con que crees?" preguntó Alice.

"Bueno, le pedí eso a Edward, pero no creo que este haciendo algún plan. Creo que va a decir que deberíamos esperar ya que el siguiente jueves es Acción de Gracias."

"¡Pero eso es perfecto!" argumentó Alice. "Pasan Acción de Gracias con la familia, tienen el Viernes libre para empacar juntos, y después pasan el resto del Viernes y todo el Sábado solos ustedes dos."

"Eso pensé. Pero como dije, no estoy tan segura de Edward. Un minuto, parece que me extraña de esa forma y me desea, y el siguiente…" termine con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Por supuesto que te desea," dijo Esme, tomando mis manos en las suyas. "Sólo esta renuente por todo lo que pasó."

"Lo se, pero… bueno, ¿Cuándo se va a detener?" pregunté. "Quiero decir, me quitaron los puntos, he estado enfrentando lo que sucedió y trabajando para dejar atrás el enojo, y he estado mostrándole que estoy perfectamente bien encargándome yo sola de Charlie todo el día. ¿Cuándo va a ver que estoy bien?"

"Bella, cualquier renuencia que Edward tenga contigo es sólo nervios," me dijo Rosalie. "Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron intimidad y has pasado por un infierno emocional y físico desde entonces. Es casi como si fuera a ser su primera vez de nuevo."

"¿Entonces que hago?" pregunté.

"Primero que nada, vamos a ir de compras esta semana para que puedas conseguir algo especial que usar para la ocasión. Segundo, Alice y yo vamos a darte algunas indicaciones de las que te vas a tener que hacer responsable," dijo Rose.

"Compras," suspiró Alice. "Extraño las compras." Y entonces su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Pero tengo a mis bebés," arrulló, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Elizabeth.

"¿Qué quieren decir con 'hacer responsable'?" pregunté. La forma en que Rose y Alice se rieron en respuesta me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa.

"Oh, todavía eres tan joven e inocente, Bells," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"No por mucho," prometió Alice.

**Edward POV**

"¿Dónde desaparecieron nuestras esposas?" preguntó Jasper. Los cuatro estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del patio trasero, disfrutando nuestras cervezas y la luz del sol.

"¿Qué importa?" cuestiono Emmett. "¿No deberías estar aliviado de que te están dando un descanso?"

"Era sólo curiosidad," replicó Jasper. "Además, no es tan malo como pensé que sería. Los bebés duermen casi todo el tiempo, y la única cosa que Alice realmente quiere que haga es que cambie pañales y haga recados. Casi me siento como si no hiciera lo suficiente."

"Estoy seguro que mantener feliz a Alice es todo un trabajo," mi padre se rió entre dientes.

"Carlisle, honestamente es muy calmada," replicó Jasper. "Todavía quiere lo que quiere, pero al menos esta aprendiendo a ser paciente por ello."

"¿Mi hermana y paciencia? Si, no puedo imaginar eso," dije, sonriéndole a Jasper. "¿Estas seguro de que estamos hablado de _esa_ Alice?"

"No," dijo Jasper, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Estoy hablando sobre _mi_ Ali."

"Dios, pasa algunos meses sin sexo y te conviertes en una chica," dijo Emmett, golpeando fuerte a Jasper en la espalda.

"Cállate, Emmett. Sucede que amo a mi esposa y no me molesta decirlo."

"Eso es por que te tienen abatido."

"¡Lo dice el hombre que juega al la fiesta del té sólo por que su niña se lo pide!"

"Oye, se suponía que no ibas a decir eso," siseó Emmett.

"Eso es lo que te ganas por burlarte de mí," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Así que, Emmett, ¿Cuántas tazas de té aplastaste en esas enormes garras tuyas?" le pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Ríete, Eddie," replicó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo haré. Gracias," me reí entre dientes.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal si no hago de niñero el siguiente fin de semana?" amenazó.

"Lo harás de todas formas," dijo Jasper. "Sabes que Bells lo quiere."

"Edward, ¿has pensado a donde la vas a llevar?" me preguntó mi padre.

"No." Mi respuesta debió haberlos sorprendido por que se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada. Sólo me encogí de hombros.

"Edward, nunca dejas nada de último minuto. ¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Jasper.

"No es de último minuto. Queda casi una semana antes de que llegue el Viernes," repliqué.

"Amigo, para ti, eso es como cinco minutos," dijo Emmett.

"La planeación salió por la puerta desde que Charlie llegó," les dije. "Nos tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo seguir un horario para dormir."

"Esa es una excusa de mierda," dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño. "Bells esta esperando el siguiente fin de semana. Pensé que tu también lo estarías."

"No dije que no lo estuviera. Sólo dije que no he tenido tiempo para planearlo," repliqué.

"Edward, sabes que esta bien si tienes nervios," dijo Jasper, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. "Es algo que se espera de ambos. Pero si Bella esta lista, entonces tienes que ponerte los pantalones y estar listo para ella."

"Al menos haz el esfuerzo de planear algo especial, Edward," instó mi padre. "Incluso si no te sientes listo para intimar con ella, dale otro tipo de intimidad. ¿Qué tal un fin de semana en un spa? Lleve a tu madre a un hermoso hotel el año pasado, y había una suite con spa que rentamos. Tenía una gran vista y toda la habitación daba una sensación de relajación. A tu madre le encantó, y apuesto a que a Bella también le encantará."

"Te pediré la información cuando lleguemos a casa, papá," dije."

"Ed, hombre, después de lo mucho que la cagué con Bells, no sigas mi ejemplo y hagas lo mismo," advirtió Emmett. "Puedo ver en tu rostro que intentas encontrar una manera de salirte de esto."

"Esto no es lo mismo," argumenté. "Y además, pensé que tú de todas las personas estarías emocionado de que permanezca alejado de Bella."

"Ni ahora, ni nunca, he tolerado que algo lastime a mi hermana menor," replico, luciendo molesto. "Todavía me reclamo por haberlo hecho. Por muy difícil que fuera dejarla ir y dejar a Bella ser una adulta, eso la hace feliz, así que tengo que aprender a lidiar con eso. Ella te ama, Edward. Estar contigo la hace feliz. No me voy a interponer en eso. No quiero decir que te voy a dar un paso-por-paso de cómo tener sexo con mi hermana, pero seré honesto y diré que ustedes dos necesitan reconectarse de esa forma. Es genial ser padres, y ocuparte en encajar con tu hijo, pero todavía tienen que ser una pareja."

"Tiene razón," estuvo de acuerdo Jasper. "Y demonios, es raro decir eso," agregó, riéndose un poco.

"¿Cuántas semanas más para que Alice pueda sacudir tu mundo y convertirte en un hombre?" aguijoneó Emmett.

"Em, eres un – " gruñó Jasper antes de detenerse. "Una palabra muy mala que no puedo decir por que Lily acaba de salir," dijo, poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro por el bien de Lily. "Oye cariño," le dijo cuando ella corrió hacía él. La levantó y sentó en su regazo, besando su mejilla. "Tío Jasper te extrañó."

"¿Muchos bebés adentro, princesa?" dijo Emmett, estirando una mano para acariciar el cabello de Lily.

"No, están afuera con nosotros," dijo Rose saliendo con Brandon en brazos.

Jasper inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y acerco a Alice, sentándola. "¿Quieres algo, Ali?"

"Un té sería maravilloso," gorjeó, sonriéndole.

"Sólo siéntete a descansar y te lo traeré," le dijo antes de apurarse adentro.

"Papi, alguien se puso irritable sin ti a su alrededor," dijo Bella pasándome a Charlie.

"Hola pequeño," dije suavemente acomodándolo en mis brazos.

"Esme, ¿puedo tener un turno con mi nieta?" preguntó mi papá, mirando a mi mamá arrullar a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

"Más tarde," se rió entre dientes, sonriéndole.

"Esta bien," gimió levantando a Lily. "Mi primera nieta quiere pasar tiempo conmigo," se rió entre dientes cuando Lily lo abrazó con fuerza.

Tome la mano de Bella, acariciando su suave piel con mi pulgar. "¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?" le ofrecí.

"No quiero incomodarte," dijo, dándome una dulce sonrisa.

Sonreí de la forma en que más le gustaba a ella. "¿Por favor?"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron a la vez que se mordía el labio y asintió; no tenía idea de cómo es que todavía me amaba lo suficiente para sentirse afectada cuando le sonreía, pero sabía que siempre querría que fuera de esa manera. Bella tomo a Charlie en sus brazos y luego se sentó en mi regazo, dejándome abrazarla a ella y a nuestro bebé juntos.

"Todas esas sillas y ustedes se sientan en una sola," Emmett se rió.

"¿Celoso?" preguntó Bella, sonriéndole.

"Si," replicó inmediatamente Emmett. "Todo lo que le ha faltado a mi vida es la alegría de sentarme en el regazo de Eddie."

"Lo romperías," Jasper se rió entre dientes dándole un vaso de té a Alice.

"Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, sabías eso, ¿cierto?" le preguntó, dándole una enorme sonrisa.

"Sólo en tu mundo," se rió, besándola en la frente.

"Esto es realmente lindo," dijo Rose sentándose en el regazo de Emmett. "Toda la familia esta aquí, y todos nuestros bebés están aquí saludables. Así es exactamente como se supone que tiene que ser."

"Toma una cerveza, y más tarde una hamburguesa, y habremos conseguido el paraíso," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Esto sólo demuestra que aunque tarden un poco, los deseos siempre se hacen realidad," anunció mi madre sentándose junto a nosotros con Elizabeth en sus brazos. "Desee una familia grande, llena de amor y alegría, y aquí están todos ustedes."

**Bella POV**

La simple declaración de Esme me calo fuerte por alguna razón y abrace más fuerte a mi hijo, llenándolo de besos. Su manos subió intentando darme su jirafa y me encontré a mi misma riendo y sollozando. "Gracias, Charlie," le susurré, abrazándolo cerca junto con su jirafa.

"¡Chippies mamá!" gritó Lily.

Levanté la cabeza para verla arrodillada en el regazo de Carlisle, estirando su pequeña mano hacía su madre.

"Son sólo las 11:30 de la mañana, pequeña. No chippies. Puedes comerlos en la comida," le dijo Rose. "De hecho," dijo, girándose para mirar a Emmett. "Papá oso, ¿no deberías estar encendiendo la parrilla?"

"En cuando mi hermosa esposa levante su dulce trasero de mí," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

"Compórtate," advirtió Rose. Lo besó en los labios rápidamente y luego se puso de pie, dejándolo pararse de la silla antes de sentarse de nuevo.

"Es mejor que vaya a ayudar," dijo Jasper soltando la mano de Alice. "No queremos que vaya a quemar nada."

"¿Qué pensó Charlie sobre Elizabeth y Brandon?" preguntó Edward, recargando su cabeza con la mía.

"No estaba muy seguro de que hacer con ellos ya que aún no hacen nada. Pero Lily ya los adora. Se mantuvo besando sus manos por turnos," repliqué. Se lleva en realidad bien con los bebés, Edward. Charlie hasta le ofreció a Raffe. Por supuesto, en el momento en que ella intentó agarrarlo, Charlie le siseó. No que ella hubiera podido quitárselo de todas formas," me reí entre dientes. Levanté a Charlie y lo gire para que pudiera ver a Edward. "¿No es cierto, pequeño? Tú sólo dejas que mami y papi agarren a Raffe, y sólo por un ratito."

Charlie nos sonrió saltando emocionado en mis piernas, su pequeña jirafa balanceándose hacía enfrente y atrás en su mano.

"Entonces, ¿ha hecho algo nuevo mi sobrino?" preguntó Alice.

"Rodó sobre su espalda ayer," contesté. "Y entonces se enojo por que no podía girar sobre su estómago de nuevo él solo."

"Se puso tan rojo como Bella cuando se avergüenza, y soltó un gritito," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Pobre pequeño," dijo Rose, sonriéndole a Charlie. "Tienes cosas que hacer y ese cuerpecito tuyo no escucha todavía. Por cierto, Bells, me encanta su camisa."

"¡Oh, eso es lo que olvide decirte!" gritó Alice. "Puntos por la ternura de mi sobrino, y puntos extras por combinarlo con su padre."

"Gracias," me reí. "Pensé que lo apreciarías, Alice."

"Squirt, ven aquí a ayudar," gritó Emmett, agitando su espátula hacía mí.

"Estoy cómoda," le dije.

"Si, pero tú sabes como hacer que las hamburguesas se queden juntas sin importar cuantas veces las volteé."

"Ve," me animó Edward. "Esta haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo contigo."

"Lo se, pero estoy disfrutando de mi tiempo contigo y con Charlie."

"Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, amor. Por ahora, ve a pasar tiempo con tu hermano mayor."

Estuve de acuerdo y deje a mi esposo e hijo con la familia mientras me unía a Jasper y Emmett cerca de la parrilla. "Sabes, si las dejarás en paz y no las voltearás tantas veces, estarían bien," dijo, mirando los cuencos de ingredientes que habían puesto para mí.

"¿Qué habría de divertido en eso?" preguntó Emmett, sonriéndome.

"Eres un niñote," me reí.

"Y orgulloso de serlo," replicó.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas, Bells?" preguntó Jasper.

"Real, realmente bien," dije con honestidad. "Ya no me duele nada, me quitaron las puntadas, y mi cicatriz no se ve ni la mitad de horrible como al principio."

"¿Y la maternidad?" preguntó, dándome una bandeja para las hamburguesas.

"Agitado," me reí entre dientes. "Charlie esta es su etapa de curiosidad donde mira todo a su alrededor y agarra todo lo que puede alcanzar. Incluso ha estado intentando rodar sobre si mismo."

"¿Cómo les va a ti y a Edward?" preguntó Jasper, intercambiando una mirada con Emmett. Me pregunté que sería eso, pero por una vez no me preocupe en preguntar. Estaba disfrutando demasiado del día para molestarme.

"Todavía un poco tenso en ocasiones. No pienso que él crea que me siento tan bien como digo hacerlo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Emmett.

"Pues, como el siguiente fin de semana. Creo que Edward preferiría que nos quedáramos en casa y no hiciéramos nada," explique.

"Nah," dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él sólo intenta mantenerlo todo como una sorpresa, Bells. Lo tiene todo planeado, no te preocupes."

Mire de cerca de Emmett, intentando descubrir si estaba siendo honesto o no. "¿En serio?"

"¿Te mentiría, Squirt?" preguntó Emmett, mirándome a los ojos.

"Espero que no," contesté, dándole una bandeja de hamburguesas para la parrilla. "Sin embargo, suficiente de mí. Jasper, ¿Cómo te va con la paternidad?"

"Para ser tan pequeños, es seguro que pueden hacer grandes desastres," se rió entre dientes. "Pero ya los amo mucho. Es increíble como llegan a tu vida y se hacen cargo de todo de esa manera. Por otra parte, así es exactamente con Alice," agregó con una risa.

"Imagina eso," resopló Emmett. "La duende haciéndose cargo de algo."

"Todavía esta muy triste de que le haya prohibido ayudar a planear Navidad," dijo Jasper, sonriéndome. "Rosalie y tú son muy valientes para haberse atrevido a robar la celebración favorita de Alice."

"Pues decidimos que era tiempo de que por una vez ella fuera la sorprendida," le dije. "Y realmente creo que le va a encantar lo que planeamos e hicimos."

"¿Bella esta emocionada por Navidad? Esa es nueva," se rió Emmett.

"No, lo estoy, Em," le aseguré. "No puedo esperar para sacar a Charlie en su ropa de invierno para ayudar a elegir un árbol."

"¿Recuerdan cuando todos cabíamos en el Jeep de Emmett?" preguntó Jasper. "Ahora necesitamos toda una caravana de vehículos."

Le sonreí a Jasper. "Es muy genial, ¿no?"

"Lo mejor," estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

"Entonces, Bells, sobre el siguiente fin de semana," dijo Emmett bajando la tapa de su parrilla. "Quiero establecer algunas reglas básicas con usted, jovencita."

"¿Eso es cierto?" resoplé.

Sonrió y envolvió su enorme brazo a mí alrededor, acercándome. "Número uno, no llamadas de la policía sobre haber sido arrestados por exposición indecente. Me doy cuenta de que ha pasado un tiempo para ambos, pero esa no es excusa para que el pequeño Eddie se asome antes de llegar al cuarto del hotel."

"Emmett," gemí con el rostro enrojecido.

"Número dos, no llamadas para preguntar por Charlie," continuó, ignorándome. "Tendrás una llamada en la mañana, una en la tarde, y una en la noche. Y si quieres llamarme y decirme el maravilloso hermano mayor que soy, puedo dejarte una llamada extra de lado."

"Que amable," se rió Jasper.

"Número tres, no rompas a Edward. Es algo flacucho, así que si le saltas muy fuerte, puedes herirlo."

"Emmett, detente," declaré. Mi cara y cuello se sentían como si estuvieran ardiendo y sabía que debía estar de un rojo brillante.

"Número cuatro… no importa. Olvide la número cuatro," dijo Emmett.

"Gracias a Dios por eso," suspire.

"Pensándolo bien, ya recordé," dijo, sonriéndome perversamente. "Número cuatro, no tengas miedo de encontrar al monstruo que llevas dentro, Bells. A veces, tienes que ponerte un poco vivaracho para disfrutarlo como se debe."

"No puedo creer que acabas de decirme todo eso," le dije.

"Oye, tu me pediste una vez que te diera una plática sobre sexo, así que ahí la tienes," replicó Emmett. "Usa el conocimiento con sabiduría, Squirt."

**Edward POV**

"Mira a mami reír con el tío Emmett," le dije a Charlie levantándolo para que pudiera ver. "¿Ves lo hermosa que es cuando ríe y sonríe?"

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Alice, sonriéndome.

"Seguro," repliqué, reacomodando a Charlie para que estuviera acurrucado contra mi brazo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre el siguiente fin de semana."

"¿Qué hay sobre eso?" pregunté, cauteloso sobre ese tema y sus motivaciones.

"Pues, Bella esta algo preocupada de que no quieras pasar el fin de semana con ella, y esperaba que pudieras decirme que sólo estaba siendo tonta."

"Eso es absurdamente tonto, Alice. Por supuesto que quiero pasar el fin de semana con Bella. Me encanta estar con ella."

"¿Y eso incluye tener algo de tiempo privado esposo-esposa?" presionó Alice.

"Realmente, esta no es una conversación para una reunión familiar, Alice," le dije.

"Sólo estamos Rose y yo en la mesa contigo," replicó. "Mamá y papá van a estar ocupados otro rato con Elizabeth y Brandon."

"Vamos, Edward. Sólo queremos ayudarlos a ti y a Bella un poco," dijo Rose.

"¿Ayudarnos con que exactamente?" pregunté.

"A desprenderse de sus nervios y preocupaciones, y descubrir la felicidad del amor físico de nuevo," respondió Alice.

"Creo que somos lo suficientemente mayores para descubrirlo nosotros solos," le dije.

"Puede que seas lo suficiente mayor, pero ¿estas lo suficientemente dispuesto?" cuestionó.

"Alice, saldré con mi mujer el siguiente fin de semana," le aseguré a mi hermana. "No tengo idea de lo que saldrá de nuestro viaje, pero haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que ella disfruta de ese tiempo."

"Edward, se que es difícil para ti hablar sobre esto con Rose y conmigo, pero estamos preocupadas por ustedes. No entiendes lo mucho que Bella esta esperando ese fin de semana contigo," dijo Alice.

"No puedes negarle nada, Edward. Romperías su corazón," agregó Rose. "Esta medio convencida de que ya no la encuentras sexualmente atractiva."

"¿Ella _que_?" pregunté, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Charlie había estado medio dormido, pero el ruido de mi voz lo sorprendió y molestó. "Papi lo siente, pequeño," arrullé, recargándolo contra mi hombro y meciéndolo ligeramente en mis brazos. "Esta bien." Charlie no parecía muy convencido de eso ya que continuaba llorando.

"Edward, déjame ponerlo a dormir," ofreció Bella, apareciendo de repente a mi lado. "Anoche no durmió tanto como normalmente lo hace y lo más probable es que este irritable."

"Esta bien," estuve de acuerdo, dejando que lo tomara.

Lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho y se fue, susurrándole todo el camino.

"Volviendo a antes," dije tan pronto como Bella entró en la casa.

"Estábamos hablando antes y Bella dijo que creía que tu no querías que este fin de semana pasara," explicó Alice.

"Intentamos decirle que estaba mal, y que tal vez sólo estabas nervioso," agregó Rose. "Pero no se si realmente nos creyó."

"Tal vez puedas imprimir algunas hojas del lugar que reservaste y dejarlas 'accidentalmente' por la habitación para que ella pueda ver que estas planeando algo," sugirió Alice.

Hice una mueca, sabiendo que no tenía nada que dejar por ahí por que todavía no tenía nada planeado.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. "¿Qué esta mal contigo?"

"Nada, es sólo… _estoy_ nervioso, Ali. Por muchas razones. Y me estaba tardando, pero siempre he tenido la intención de hacer algo para ella. Sólo que no sabía que. Pero papá me dio la idea de un spa en ese lugar al que llevó a mamá una vez y voy a hacer eso."

"Es mejor que lo hagas lo más pronto posible," advirtió Alice.

"Lo haré. En cuando llegue a casa y tenga una computadora a mano."

"¿Por qué no usas la laptop de Emmett en su oficina?" sugirió Rose. "Al menos resérvalo así no lo pierdes. Y luego más tarde puedes imprimir cosas para dejarlas por ahí."

"Bien," estuve de acuerdo, poniéndome de pie. "Realmente iba a hacer algo para ella. Nunca la dejaría pensar que no quiero estar con ella."

"Lo se, Edward," dijo Alice. "Pero justo ahora necesitas poner un poco más de esfuerzo. Bella necesita creer y sentirse completamente que todavía es sexy y hermosa para ti y esta vez vas a necesitas más que tus promesas. Realmente vas a tener que demostrárselo."

"Pero primero, ve a reservar un lugar al que la puedas llevar para demostrárselo," dijo Rose, señalando la casa.

Me encamine a la casa sin otra palabra y fui a buscar a mi padre. Me dio el nombre del hotel y me las arregle para llegar a la oficina de Emmett sin que nadie me viera. No quería que Bella me viera en la computadora y que supiera que apenas nos estaba reservando un lugar. Lo malinterpretaría y probablemente nunca conseguiría que cambiará de opinión con lo terca que podía ser a veces.

Era verdaderamente la mujer más hermosa y sensual que había conocido y no había segundo que pasará donde yo dejará de sentirme de esa manera sobre ella. Sólo tenía miedo de herirla. ¿Y si me ponía muy impaciente y la hería?

¿O que si no podía dejar de pensar en que casi la perdía, y no podría tocarla? Eso sería más devastador para ella que el daño físico que le pudiera causar. No, no me arriesgaría a deshacer todo su progreso y dejarla pensar que ya no era la maravillosa mujer de la que me había enamorado y con la que me había casado. La llenaría de tanto amor y atención que no querría que el fin de semana llegara a su fin. Le mostraría que todavía era, y siempre sería, mi hermosa Bella.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es uno de los que más me gustan, ¿creen que Edward podrá superar tan fácil todo lo que paso?

Me han preguntado mucho dos cosas, así que las responderé aquí por si hay alguien más que tenga la misma duda:

1 Faltan como 10 capis y un outtake para que termine la historia

2 Todavía faltan dos capitulos para la noche solos de Edward y Bella y aún así esa parte esta dividida en dos

Edward's Twilight va a ser actualizado esta semana, a más tardar el sábado. Tengo una nueva traducción, esta el primer capi por si quieren darse una vuelta; me decían por ahí que por que actualizo otra historia y no las que ya tengo, sólo diré que no voy a dejar atrás ninguna historia, si quieren una explcación más detallada entonces preguntenme directamente, no me molesta que me pregunten pero prefiero tratar esas cosas personalmente. En estos momentos estoy intentando agarrar un horario de actualizaciones de nuevo, cualquier duda aquí estoy.

Y después de la larguísima nota, un gracias a mis encantadoras lectoras que comentan pero no tienen cuenta, Cristy, en especial gracias por el apoyo y espero que ahora estés más descansada :D

Besos

Moni!(:


	47. My Poor Little Man

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Mi pobre pequeño**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, sube un poco más el vestido. Si la foto no esta bien, Alice me hará tomarla de nuevo," dijo Rose, ajustando la cámara del celular en su mano. "Perfecto," dijo tomando la foto. "¡Y… esta… enviada!"

"¿Crees que le gustará?" pregunté, pasando la mano sobre la suave tela. Era un hermoso vestido rojo con un profundo cuello en v – mostraba más de lo que normalmente querría, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Y el listón que se ata al costado, justo sobre la cintura, era casi seguro que escondería la pequeña pancita del embarazo que todavía no había perdido.

"Es rojo, candente, y sexy como el infierno," replicó Rose. "Creo que le encantará. ¡Demonios, a mi me encanta! Por supuesto, hará que te lo pongas y le mande una foto antes de que lo admita."

"Lo imaginé," me reí entre dientes. "¿Qué sigue después de esto?"

"Zapatos que vayan a conjunto y luego la lencería."

"Estas emocionada por esa parte, ¿no?"

"Oh, si," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Vas a usar algo que normalmente no usarías, y va a ser rojo, y Edward no tendrá ninguna oportunidad. Tan sólo el puro vestido va a ser suficiente para causarle un infarto, así que para el momento en que vea lo que hay debajo, el será pasta en tus manos."

"No quiero causarle un infarto, Rose. Sólo quiero asegurarme de tenerlo lo suficientemente seducido para que no se preocupe de nada."

"No te preocupes, Bells. Alice y yo ayudaremos." Bajo la vista a su celular y se rió. "Hablando de la duende. Dijo que entraras en el vestidor y te lo pusieras. Tiempo para otra foto."

Me reí, girándome y comenzando a caminar hacía los vestidores. Honestamente, estaba emocionada de probármelo y esperaba que me quedara con mi cuerpo post bebé.

Con una pequeña ayuda de Rose, me puse el vestido y tuve que admitir que me veía realmente bien en el. Incluso pose para la cámara del celular cuando Rose tomo la foto.

"Me encanta cuando estas de ánimo para comprar," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Lo hace todo más fácil. Sin mencionar que es bueno ver que hay un poco de zorra sexy dentro de ti."

"No se de donde sale, pero de vez en cuando tengo la confianza suficiente para intentar ser sexy. Aunque no estoy tan segura de que me salga bien."

"Confía en mí, Bells, si Edward hubiera visto esa pose, tu fin de semana estaría comenzando justo aquí y ahora."

"En verdad no creo que él vaya a ser así, Rose. Creo que va a estar realmente indeciso."

"Y tu tienes que sacarlo de eso, Bella. Sólo se paciente por ambos y comienza poco a poco. No vayas justo a la parte del gran final. Hay montones de maneras de demostrarse intimidad el uno con el otro sin quitarse toda la ropa."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Como… ¿a Edward le gustan los masajes de cuero cabelludo? A Emmett le encanta cuando se sienta frente a mí y yo rasco y froto suavemente entre sus rizos. El hombre se relaja tanto al punto de casi ronronear."

"No lo se… nunca lo he intentado antes."

"Una noche de esta semana, hazlo que se acueste contigo e inténtalo. Debes ser distraída al respecto, como si no supieras lo que estas haciendo, y ve como reacciona."

"Bien. Puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué más?"

"Masajes. Puedes masajear casi cada parte del cuerpo y hacerlo sensual si lo haces de la manera correcta. Con un poco de loción, o un aceite con un lindo aroma – sin embargo, nada grasoso."

"Creo que estoy aprendiendo más de lo que querría sobre lo que haces con mi hermano."

Rose resopló y levanto una ceja perfecta. "¿Preferirías que Alice te lo explicara?"

"De ninguna manera," contesté de inmediato. "Ella no tendría tanto tacto como tú. Aunque, probablemente mi madre tampoco lo hubiera tenido," agregué, riéndome un poco.

Rose sólo me sonrió.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Nada," dijo, sonriendo más y abrazándome. "Sólo que es genial tenerte hablando de tu madre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro."

"Me he divertido mucho viendo un viejo álbum y contándole a Charlie sobre sus abuelos. Rose, extraño a mi bebé."

Se rió de mí. "Lo se, pero no tardaremos mucho más. Además, esto es buena práctica para este fin de semana."

"Estoy muy nerviosa por eso, y se que es completamente tonto ya que he estado mucho tiempo con Edward."

"También es completamente entendible, Bells. En muchas maneras, esta será de nuevo como tu primera vez con él."

"¿Fue de esa forma con Emmett y contigo?"

"Un poco, pero no en realidad. Tuve un buen embarazo con Lily y estuve lista para algo de actividad cinco semanas después de su nacimiento, así que realmente no tuvimos un descanso tan largo. Contigo y Edward, han sido meses de abstinencia."

"¿Sabes que sólo he tenido un beso real con él en todo este tiempo?"

"Eso no me sorprende. Ambos tienen mucho con lo que lidiar, mental y físicamente."

"Pero, ¿estas segura de que él desea este fin de semana… que me desea a _mi_?"

"Bella, te prometo que estoy siendo honesta. Él tiene las cosas planeadas y esta esperándolas. Tiene sentimientos encontrados sobre dejar a Charlie, igual que tu, pero quiere a su esposa de regreso. Más que eso, quiere a su mejor amiga y amante de regreso. Este fin de semana será genial para que ambos se reconecten en todos los niveles, no sólo en el físico. Podrán tener conversaciones sin interrupción que no incluya palabras en código o plática de bebé, y podrán sólo relajarse juntos. Tan importante como es que ambos se enfoquen en Charlie siendo él tan chico, es igual de importante recordar enfocarse el uno en el otro. No quieren terminar siendo sólo los padres de Charlie. Tienen que mantener su matrimonio vivo y todavía recordar ser sólo Edward y Bella."

"Esme me dijo casi lo mismo cuando hablamos anoche. Ha sido tan maravillosa conmigo, Rose. Realmente quiero hacer algo especial para demostrarle cuando aprecio todo lo que hace."

"Pues, con todas las cosas que conseguimos de abuelos para ella y Carlisle, estoy segura de que entenderá la pista," Rose se rió entre dientes. Miro su celular por un segundo y luego se rió. "Alice dice que me apresure al mostrador y compre el vestido antes de que puedas cambiar de opinión."

"No voy a cambiar de opinión. En verdad me gusta este vestido," dije, mirando mí reflejo en el espejo del vestidor.

"Bien. Te dejaré para que te cambies entonces."

Una vez que estuve vestida con mi propia ropa, compramos el vestido y nos encaminamos a la última parada – y la que más había estado esperando Rose. Me tomo una hora y mucha súplica para finalmente sacar a Rose de la tienda. Pero al menos tenía todo lo que necesitaba para el fin de semana, y honestamente había disfrutado el día siendo un adulto perdiendo tiempo con otro adulto. También estaba extrañando terriblemente a mi hijo e intentaba pretender otra cosa; no quería que Rose pensara que no me divertía con ella.

El segundo en el que entramos en la casa, fuimos recibidas por una muy emocionada Lily y un Charlie llorando. "¿Qué pasa con mi pequeño?" pregunté, soltando rápidamente las bolsas para poder cargar a mi bebé.

"Esta de mal humor y con nariz congestionada," dijo Esme pasándome a Charlie. "Estaba a punto de subir con él y revisar su temperatura. Creo que tiene un poco de fiebre."

"Oh, pobre pequeño," arrulle, presionando mis labios contra la frente de Charlie. "No debí dejarte cuando no te sentías bien."

"Bella, no digas eso," me regañó Esme. "Aunque hubieras estado aquí no habría cambiado el hecho de que Charlie esta atrapando un resfriado."

"Lo se," suspire. "Sólo me siento un poco culpable de haber tenido un gran día mientras este pequeño no. Sabes, se siente caliente. Lo voy a llevar arriba para revisarlo."

"También deberías intentar hacerlo comer. Estaba muy enojado con su biberón antes."

"Gracias, Esme," dije, caminando hacía las escaleras. "¿Oye, Rose?"

"Pondré las bolsas en mi habitación," respondió de inmediato. "Sólo concéntrate en mi sobrino."

"Gracias," grité, ya estando en el primer rellano. Charlie estaba lloriqueando y frotando su rostro contra mi hombro. "Mi pobre pequeño," arrullé. "Mami siente que no estés bien. Esta sería una primera vez que no me molestaría si la saltaras, sabes."

Llevé a Charlie a mí baño y saqué el termómetro para bebés. Le canté suavemente, intentando calmarlo mientras tomaba su temperatura. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que pudiera tener una infección en el oído por la forma en que se alejaba y lloraba más fuerte cada vez que acercaba el termómetro a su orejita. Suspire y me rendí, sabiendo que tendría que usar un termómetro regular en lugar del digital en el que había insistido Edward.

Charlie estaba mucho más sumiso con el pequeño termómetro bajo su brazo y yo fui capaz de obtener una buena lectura… sólo que no estaba feliz con ella.

Con Charlie llorando en un oído, intente enfocarme en la enfermera que me hablaba en el otro. "… y dale un baño tibio para ayudarlo a sentirse más cómodo. ¿Todavía estas dando pecho, Bella?"

"Si," respondí.

"Que bien. Puede que quiera comer más de lo normal, y eso es perfectamente normal. Probablemente también te querrá exclusivamente, para que estés preparada."

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por él? Eso no parece mucho en realidad."

"Sólo haz lo que puedas para mantenerlo cómodo. El doctor Johnson te verá a primera hora mañana para revisar el oído de Charlie. Si la fiebre aumenta en la noche, llévalo a emergencias, pero realmente creo que no debes preocuparte por eso. Suena como un resfriado común con infección en el oído."

"Bien, bueno, muchas gracias, señora Elliot. Intentaré alimentarlo y hacerlo dormir."

"Eso es perfecto para él, Bella," me aseguró. "Dale a ese hermoso bebé y a ese guapo marido tuyo besos de mi parte."

"Lo haré," me reí entre dientes.

Colgué el teléfono y lo regrese a su base, y luego cruce el pasillo con Charlie en busca de su manta. La encontré en un lado de su cuna y la agarre, junto con su jirafa y me traje todo al cuarto.

Después de apilar algunas almohadas, me senté en la cama y moví a Charlie para que estuviera acurrucado en mis brazos. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y mi corazón se junto con el pequeño. "Esta bien, bebé. Mami sólo quiere que intentes comer."

Todo el tiempo en que Charlie estuvo comiendo, se la mantuvo intentando estirar su orejita y yo me la mantuve alejando su mano. Finalmente conseguí que agarrara su jirafa y no mucho después de eso, se quedo dormido. Lo moví para que estuviera más cómodo en mi pecho y envolví la manta a su alrededor.

Esme entro silenciosamente en la habitación y sonrió al ver a Charlie dormir. "¿Cómo esta?"

"Tiene fiebre y posible infección en el oído. El doctor Johnson nos verá mañana en la mañana. ¿Ya se fueron Rose y Lily?"

"Si, acaban de hacerlo," replicó Esme, sentándose en la cama a mi lado. Envolvió mejor la manta de Charlie alrededor de su pie y le sonrió a mi bebé. "Su primer resfriado. ¿Estas preocupada?"

"No tanto como pensé que estaría. Me siento culpable más que nada, como si no estuviera haciendo suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor."

"Creo que estas haciendo un trabajo excelente, Bella. Sino, él no estaría durmiendo."

"Es demasiado cerca de Acción de Gracias para que él se exponga al clima," suspire, pasando mis dedos por su fino cabello bronce. "Quería que sus primeros festejos fueran especiales."

"Lo serán, cariño. Y estamos a lunes en la mañana. Charlie se sentirá mucho mejor para el jueves, ya verás."

Levanté la vista hacía mi suegra, no estaba segura de que respuesta quería escuchar de ella. "Esme, ¿esta es una señal de que Edward y yo deberíamos posponer nuestro fin de semana?"

"No," se rió entre dientes, abrazándome. "Es sólo una parte normal de la paternidad. Y con Charlie sintiéndose mal, necesitas comer más y prepararte para alimentar más. ¿Qué te gustaría de refrigerio?"

"Un sándwich de jamón y queso con un vaso de leche sería perfecto."

"Ahora regreso con eso," dijo Esme. Le dio a Charlie un pequeño beso y después se fue.

Charlie se movió en su sueño, frotando su pequeño puño contra su orejita. Envolví si brazo en la manta, intentando detenerlo de tocar su oído de nuevo. Mi pobre pequeño lloriqueo un poco antes de relajarse de nuevo. Lo más probable es que necesitaría llevarlo a la habitación de Rose para evitar que despertara a Edward en la noche. Aunque probablemente Edward nunca permitiría eso.

Estiré la mano y tome el control remoto, prendiendo la televisión con sonido bajo sólo para que me diera algo de ruido en la habitación. No había manera de que fuera a dejar solo a Charlie en su cuna mientras estaba enfermo.

Y gracias a Dios, Edward estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo en eso. Desde el momento en que llego a casa y escucho que Charlie estaba enfermo, difícilmente dejo el lado de nuestro pequeño. Estaba siendo muy dulce con Charlie, acariciando su espalda e intentando mantenerlo calmado. Incluso demando ser quien le diera su baño a Charlie.

Los tres estábamos viendo televisión juntos, con Charlie descansando en el hueco del brazo de Edward. El pobre pequeño ni siquiera quería agarrar su jirafa esta noche. Sólo estaba acostado bajo su manta, luciendo cansado.

"Edward, debería intentar darle de comer de nuevo," mencioné.

Edward bajo la vista a Charlie y frunció un poco el ceño; obviamente extrañaba la alegría de nuestro pequeño tanto como yo. "Esta bien, pero lo tomaré de regreso en el momento en que termine."

"Si, señor," me reí entre dientes, moviendo a un quejumbroso Charlie a mi regazo. "Esta bien, bebé. Se que estas cansado e irritado, pero también tienes que comer." Gracias a Dios, no me peleó tanto como lo había hecho antes y parecía que en verdad estaba comiendo un poco mejor.

"En verdad no me gusta que este enfermo," suspiro Edward, sosteniendo la mano de Charlie. Normalmente, Charlie hubiera tenido su pequeño puño envuelto con fuerza alrededor del dedo de Edward, pero no se sentía bien para eso esta noche. "¿Esta comiendo mejor?"

"Eso pensé al principio, pero ahora no estoy segura. Se detiene. Por otra parte, su nariz esta toda congestionada. Vamos a tener que limpiársela."

Edward hizo una mueca. "Odiaba ver a Rose hacerle eso a Lily. Lucía muy bárbaro."

"Lo se, pero hará que se sienta mejor."

Edward y yo hablamos en voz baja mientras Charlie comía. Bebió casi la mitad de lo que normalmente hace antes de rehusarse a beber más. Con suerte, le daría hambre en las próximas horas y querrá comer de nuevo.

Con Charlie alimentado, decidimos intentar limpiar su nariz. Para el momento en que tuvimos a nuestro pequeño respirando mejor y con la temperatura revisada, él estaba tan enojado con nosotros que su carita estaba toda roja. Camine alrededor de la habitación con él, meciéndolo en mis brazos y cantándole suavemente – sin embargo, no estaba funcionando.

"Edward, creo que es mejor que intentes tu," suspire, intentando una vez más secar un poco el rostro de Charlie.

Edward cargo a Charlie y lo acomodo contra su hombro, meciéndolo ligeramente mientras acariciaba su espalda en círculo. La suave voz que tanto amaba lleno la habitación cuando le cantó mi nana al bebé y después de unos minutos, Charlie comenzó a tranquilizarse. Agarre su manta de la cama y la puse a su alrededor lo mejor que pude intentando no disturbar la calma que Edward estaba creando.

Esme entró en la habitación justo cuando Charlie se quedó dormido en los brazos de Edward. "¿Esta todo bien?" preguntó. "Lo escuche llorar, pero estaba a mitad de un baño."

"Esta bien. Lo hicimos enojar intentando limpiar un poco su nariz," expliqué.

"Edward también odiaba esa parte," dijo Esme, sonriéndole a su hijo. "Ambos deberían bajar y comer algo, especialmente tu, Bella. Me quedaré con Charlie hasta que regresen."

Me acosté en la cama y Edward puso a Charlie en mi pecho, cubriéndonos a ambos con la manta. "Gracias, Esme, pero en verdad no quiero dejarlo," dije.

"Entonces te subiré algo," dijo Edward. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Cualquier cosa esta bien. Y helado de chocolate lo hará aún mejor."

"Bien," Edward se rió entre dientes. Se inclinó y besó mi frente con ternura. "Ahora vuelvo."

"Y yo estaré abajo en mi habitación si me necesitas," agregó Esme.

"Gracias, Esme. Definitivamente acudiré a ti si tengo alguna pregunta," le aseguré.

Salieron de la habitación y baje la vista a mi bebé enfermo, deseando poder alejar este resfriado de él. Al menos ahora estaba respirando mejor, incluso después de todo lo que había llorado.

Desde ese momento, nos despertamos cada par de horas con Charlie. Él se alternaba entre tener un poco de hambre y querer que lo arrullaran. Intente que Edward me dejara manejarlo todo, pero estaba tan preocupado por Charlie como yo y no quería ni escuchar sobre eso.

La única cosa que parecía ayudar un poco a Charlie era escuchar nuestras voces, así que nos turnamos para hablarle y leerle. Al final, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Charlie se quedo profundamente dormido… junto con Edward. Tome el libro que él le había estado leyendo a nuestro bebé y lo deje en el sofá antes de cubrir a mis chicos. Y luego sólo me senté en el sofá un rato, mirándolos y sintiéndome muy bendecida de tenerlos a ambos.

Todavía había un poco de tristeza en mi corazón por que nunca viviría estos momentos de nuevo, pero mi duelo con eso había terminado. Justo ahora, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y si alguna vez decidíamos expandir nuestra familia, había otras maneras. Quería concentrarme en estar agradecida de que estaba físicamente bien y casi curada mentalmente por completo, y la única cosa de importancia que quedaba por arreglar era mi matrimonio.

Mucho había pasado en un corto periodo de tiempo que nos cambio a ambos. Edward difícilmente podía dejarme fuera de su vista, asustado de que no regresaría. Esa no era una manera de vivir para él y tenía que encontrar una manera de que superara ese miedo. Y por mí… sabía que todavía me sentía atraída físicamente hacía Edward, pero ¿Qué hay de él hacía mí? E incluso si eso no había cambiado, ¿Qué tanto de mi cuerpo lo había hecho? ¿Sentiría las mismas cosas? ¿Disfrutaría hacer el amor con mi esposo tanto como solía hacerlo? ¿Qué tanto estaba realmente roto? ¿Y como podríamos superar y aceptar que algo se rompió?

Solía maravillarme de cómo las elecciones más pequeñas de mi vida podían tener un gran efecto en ella, como las ondas de una pequeña piedra lanzada a un lago. Y después pase cuatro meses preguntándome como los pequeños momentos que estuvieron más allá de mi control estaban dándole forma a todo, haciéndome sentir que había perdido más que sólo partes de mi cuerpo – que perdí el control sobre mi propia vida. Pero al parecer, esta noche, estaba teniendo una especie de epifanía… la vida no sólo esta compuesta por las decisiones que tomamos, sino también de los momentos al azar que nos suceden. Encontrar una manera de incorporar esa aleatoriedad con tus decisiones es la única manera de seguir adelante, para seguir en el camino de la vida que realmente quieres. Así que sólo por que algo me había pasado a mí, no iba a dejar que eso me sacara del camino hacía mi meta… ser la mejor esposa y madre para Edward y Charlie por que ellos no merecen nada menos.

Por mucho que odiara pensar en todo esto, era más fácil dejar que mi mente lidiara con esas preguntas que dejarla irse hacía Charlie. Me estaba yendo genial en evitar sobre reaccionar por su resfriado, pero era sólo por que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas. Sabía en mi corazón que era sólo un resfriado y que iba a estar bien, pero en mi cabeza, todas las cosas que podían salir mal estaban intentando cortar y darse a conocer. Así que sólo me concentre en la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a mí… mi pequeño niño durmiendo pacíficamente en el pecho de su papi mientras el brazo de su papá lo aseguraba en su lugar y lo mantenía a salvo.

Edward me despertó justo cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación. "Bella, amor, siento despertarte, pero Charlie tiene hambre y no quiere su biberón."

"No, esta bien," bostecé, estirándome rápidamente antes de tomar a mi pequeño en brazos. "¿Cómo sigue?"

"Casi igual," dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado. "Voy a llamar al trabajo tan pronto como entren los de oficinas."

"No, no lo harás," argumenté. "Es sólo un resfriado y no hay razón para que faltes al trabajo. Soy completamente capaz de llevar a nuestro hijo al doctor yo sola."

"Se que lo eres, y no quise dar a entender eso. Sólo que no me gusta que este enfermo."

"Los bebés se enferman, Edward. Los niños en general se enferman un par de veces al año. Hay que agradecer que sólo sea un pequeño resfriado y no reaccionar o preocuparnos de más. ¿Bien?"

Edward estiro la mano y quito la mano de Charlie de su orejita. "Espero que no le de infección de oído cada vez que este resfriado."

"Yo también," repliqué.

Edward pasó tanto tiempo como pudo conmigo y con Charlie esa mañana antes de levantarse y alistarse para el trabajo. Finalmente se rindió y acepto que yo tenía razón sobre el trabajo, pero sólo después de que le prometí llamarle en el segundo en que hablara con el doctor.

Y cumplí mi promesa, le llame a Edward justo después para decirle que Charlie tenía una infección en su oído izquierdo y un resfriado. El doctor le había recetado un antibiótico y gotas para los oídos, e incluso le había puesto una inyección a Charlie para ayudarlo a sanar más rápido; odié la inyección más de lo que Charlie lo había hecho.

Pero esa inyección, junto con la medicina, estaba regresando a mi bebé a la normalidad, así que no podía odiarla demasiado. Para cuando llegó el jueves, Charlie estaba ligeramente lloriqueando y había dejado de estirarse la oreja completamente. Aún no quería su biberón – sólo a su mamá – y todavía dormía más de lo usual, pero también tenía más color y mejor apetito.

"Tu primer Acción de Gracias, pequeño," arrullé vistiendo a Charlie y alistándolo para el gran día que teníamos por delante.

"Es una pena que sea demasiado pequeño para poder disfrutar de la comida," dijo Edward. Estaba acostado en la cama junto a Charlie, ambos tirando de un juguete juntos. Era la primera vez que Charlie tenía ganas de jugar en días y estaba extremadamente feliz de verlo.

"Acción de Gracias no es sobre el pavo, Edward. Se trata de pasar el día con tu familia y dar gracias de que todos están juntos. Y se que es algo que deberíamos hacer todos los días, a lo largo de todo el año, pero con todos trabajando y con sus propios hijos ahora, el tiempo juntos ha estado muy escaso."

"Será más fácil una vez que todos nos ajustemos. Al parecer, tu y yo ya tenemos una muy buena rutina con Charlie."

"Si, y sólo nos tomo cuatro meses. Y ya que los gemelos tienen casi siete semanas de nacidos, eso significa que Alice y Jasper les quedan algo así como dos mese antes de finalmente encontrar un ritmo. Si es que es igual con gemelos."

"Con el nivel de compromiso y entusiasmo que Alice pone en todo lo que hace, estoy seguro de que tendrá todo resuelto para entonces."

"¿Cómo se ve?" pregunté, parando a Charlie en la cama.

"Como el pequeño niño que es," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Déjame tomar la cámara."

Carlisle había decidido que ya que nunca pudimos darle a Charlie su fiesta de bienvenida, lo haríamos hoy, junto con la bienvenida de Elizabeth y Brandon. Una parte de mi deseaba haberme mejorado lo suficiente para hacer esto antes, pero la parte más grande pensaba que era mejor de esta manera. No que Acción de Gracias con mi familia no fuera ya lo suficientemente especial, sino que teníamos un montón de cosas por las cuales estar agradecidos este año.

"Sonríe, Bella," dijo Edward ajustando la cámara hacía Charlie y hacía mi.

"No, toma foto de él, no de mí," me reí.

La cámara sonó y entonces Edward se irguió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. "Tome una de ambos."

"Bueno, entonces es mi turno, Tutor-boy. Dame la cámara," pedí.

"Seguro," Edward se rió entre dientes. Me paso la cámara y luego levanto a Charlie en sus brazos. "¿Cómo me veo, Charlie? Personalmente, creo que la corbata es demasiado, pero ya que tu madre te hizo usar una, pensé en mostrarle a mi pequeño algo de solidaridad."

"¿Solidaridad, eh?" me reí. "Estoy segura que dentro de una hora, ambos habrán perdido sus sacos y corbatas."

"Me conoces muy bien," replicó Edward, dándome mi sonrisa favorita. Rápidamente presione el botón de la cámara, obteniendo una gran toma de Edward sonriendo torcidamente con Charlie mirándolo y sonriendo también. Acción de Gracias definitivamente estaba empezando de manera correcta. Tenía a mi esposo e hijo conmigo, y mi pequeño se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor, incluso sonriendo de nuevo. Y una vez que nos uniéramos al resto de nuestra familia, era seguro que el día sería absolutamente perfecto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, el siguiente es Acción de Gracias, si alguien esta acostumbrada a llorar con esta historia entonces les digo que preparen los pañuelos, al menos yo si llore un poquito

Cristy: de verdad te juro que no se como a alguien le pudo haber pasado eso! hahahahaha... ya me imagino lo divertidos que han de haber estado tu esposo y sus compañeros con ese señor hahaha gracias por la divertida anecdota ;)

Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios! No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva traducción: A Compendium of Thoughts

Besos

Moni!(:


	48. Thanksgiving

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Acción de gracias**

**Bella POV**

Después de tomar de regreso a mi hijo en brazos y pasarle la cámara a Edward, bajamos las escaleras donde inmediatamente fuimos recibidos por el resto de nuestra familia.

Lily corrió hacía Edward y él la recogió, dándole un gran beso y haciéndola reír. "Hola, osita Lily," la saludó.

Ella sólo sonrió y envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Dámelo," ordenó Emmett, agitando sus grandes manos hacía mí. "Déjame tener a mi sobrino."

"Todavía no se siente completamente bien, así que no te lo tomes personal si empieza a llorar," expliqué, pasándole Charlie a mi hermano mayor.

"No va a llorar," me aseguró Emmett. "Él sabe que esta en buenas manos."

"Si, lo esta," estuve de acuerdo, sonriéndole a mi hermano. Por un segundo pareció que Emmett pudiera llorar y luego lo alejo, dándome su enorme sonrisa tonta y empujándome a un abrazo.

"Alice, te ves muy descansada para ser madre de gemelos," bromeó Edward, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su hermana.

"Mis bebés no son noctámbulos," gorjeó Alice. Tenía a una durmiente Elizabeth en sus brazos mientras Jasper sostenían a un muy activo Brandon.

"Bebés," Lily se rió desde su lugar en los brazos de Edward.

"¿Puedes decir 'Elizabeth'?" le preguntó Alice a Lily. "E-liz-a-beth."

"Libbybet," replicó Lily.

"No, cariño. Es 'Elizabeth'," la corrigió Alice.

"Libbybet," repitió Lily, se veía un poco ofendida de que Alice intentara corregirla.

"¿Qué hay de 'Lizzy'? ¿Puedes decir eso?" preguntó Alice.

"Libby," dijo Lily con confianza.

"Bien," Alice se rió entre dientes. "¿Y 'Brandon'? ¿Puedes decir 'Brandon'? El tío Jasper lo esta cargando."

"Brandon," dijo Lily perfectamente.

"Ella ha estado trabajando en sus 'd' esta semana," explicó Rose. "Lily, ¿Quién te esta cargando?"

"¡Edward!" gritó Lily con felicidad.

"Muy bien," felicitó Rose, aplaudiéndole a su hija. "¿Y quien ama al tío Edward?"

"Yo," respondió Lily, señalándose.

"¿Quién más?" Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Bella," gritó Lily, señalándome.

"¡Mira lo bien que habla!" grité, robando a Lily de Edward y cubriendo su rostro con besos.

"Hemos estado practicando su habla juntas," dijo Rose. "Todavía tiene problemas con palabras que tienen más de unas cuantas sílabas y ciertas letras del alfabeto, pero por otro lado lo ha estado haciendo muy bien. Incluso consiguió decir algunas frases completas. Lily, ¿dile a la tía Bella a quien amas?"

Lily se rió y puso una mano sobre su boca, sacudiendo su rizada cabeza.

"Oh, vamos, osita Lily," le pedí, bajando sus manos. "¿Dime a quien amas?"

"Lily ama a mamá y papá," dijo Lily.

"Todavía no sabe como cambiar 'Yo' por 'Lily', pero ya estamos llegando ahí," dijo Rose.

"Libby despertó," anunció Lily, señalando a su primita.

Todos nos giramos a ver y efectivamente, Elizabeth estaba despierta, mirando todo a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos azules; al parecer ambos bebés tendrán los ojos azules de Jasper. Elizabeth tenía el cabello rubio de Jasper y algunas partes lucían como si se fueran a enrizar una vez que creciera. Brandon tenía el profundo color negro de Alice mezclado con lo desaliñado que los varones Cullen tendían a tener.

"Bueno, mientras todos los niños están despiertos y de buen humor, vayamos al comedor para tener finalmente nuestra pequeña tradición de bienvenida," urgió Carlisle. "Y entonces podremos cambiar a los bebés con ropa mucho más cómoda por el resto del día."

"¿Qué hay del resto de nosotros?" preguntó Emmett, tirando de su corbata.

"Las corbatas se pueden ir, pero las camisas y pantalones se quedan abrochados al menos hasta después de la cena," le dijo Esme.

"Suena justo para mí," Emmett se rió entre dientes mientras todos tomábamos nuestros lugares alrededor de la gran mesa.

Carlisle miro alrededor de la mesa un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar. "Ha sido un maravilloso viaje el llegar a este día. Los he visto a todos crecer juntos en los últimos seis años y verdaderamente me he llegado a sentir como un padre para cada uno de ustedes, sin embargo, nunca intentaría remplazar a sus verdaderos padres en sus corazones y recuerdos. Sólo estoy agradecido de haber sido capaz de estar aquí para ustedes ya que ellos no pudieron."

"Querido, acabas de empezar y ya tienes a Rosalie y Bella en lágrimas," lo regañó Esme.

"Estoy bien," dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, ambas riéndonos por eso.

"Estamos felices de tenerlos como nuestro segundo par de padres," les aseguré.

"Y nosotros estamos encantados de tenerlos a ustedes como nuestros niños. Nos han dado cuatro maravillosos nietos y no podemos agradecerles lo suficiente por eso," replicó Carlisle. "Y justo ahora, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro más reciente nieto."

"Esta hablando de ti," le dijo Emmett a Charlie, meciéndolo un poco en sus brazos.

Carlisle le sonrió a Emmett y Charlie. "Charles Edward Cullen, has sido bendecido con un nombre fuerte y fuertes padres. Sin importar a donde te lleve la vida o que tipos de problemas te encuentres a lo largo del camino, tu madre y padre siempre estarán ahí para ti, para ayudarte, al igual que han estado uno al lado del otro. Ellos te amarán, te adorarán, y si lo necesitas, te palmearan el trasero y te pondrán en tu lugar. Aunque, tengo la fuerte sospecha de que tu madre será la de la disciplina," se rió Carlisle, guiñándome. "Pero sin importar nada, siempre serás amado, y siempre serás un valioso miembro de esta familia. Mi deseo para ti es que un día estés tan bendecido de amor y familia como lo estamos nosotros ahora."

Esme tomo la mano de Carlisle y le sonrió dulcemente antes de girar la cabeza para ver a Charlie. "Para ti, mi primogénito nieto, te deseo el regalo de la paciencia. Es algo que a veces nos hace falta, y se que muchas partes de mi propia vida hubieran sido más fáciles si hubiera tenido más. Puede que la poseas, úsala, y compártela con sabiduría."

"Emmett, ya que tu estas cargando a nuestro especial pequeñito, ¿Por qué no sigues tu?" sugirió Carlisle.

Emmett giro a Charlie para que ambos se miraran directo. "Te deseo habilidades atléticas para cualquier deporte que quieras jugar. Pero entre tu y yo, niño, el fútbol es el único deporte verdadero para hombres."

"Emmett," lo regañé, intentando no reír.

"¿Qué? Es un buen deseo," argumentó, pasándome a Charlie. "Hazlo tú entonces."

Baje la vista hacía mi hijo y no pude detener las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos. Supe desde el momento en que escuche su primer llanto lo que desearía para él. "Charlie, mi deseo para ti es que nunca conozcas el dolor de perder a tus padres a temprana edad en la vida. Quiero que crezcas, te cases, y tengas tus propios hijos mucho antes de que tengas que despedirte de tu papá o de mí. Te prometo que por mucho que dolerá en ese momento, no será nada cercano a lo doloroso que es ser joven y estar sin ellos."

"Excelente deseo, amor," me susurro al oído Edward, abrazándome. Y entonces alzo la voz para que todos los demás lo escucharan. "Charlie, te deseo que encuentres un amor tan real como el que yo tengo con tu madre. Quiero que encuentres la persona que te complemente, te levante, y abra tu corazón."

"Mi turno," gorjeó Alice. Esperaba que dijera algo sobre el cabello de mi pequeño, o la ropa, o simplemente alguna otra broma, pero en su lugar, me sorprendió felizmente con sus palabras. "Charlie, mi deseo para ti es que los deseo de tus padres se vuelvan realidad."

"Gracias, Alice," dije, estirándome frente a Edward para tomar su mano.

"Te quiero, Bells," sollozó.

"También te quiero."

"Jasper," dijo Carlisle con un asentimiento.

"Voy a tener que estar con mi esposa en este," replicó Jasper con una sonrisa. "Charlie, deseo que los deseos de tus padres se hagan realidad."

"Igual yo," dijo Rose con la voz quebrada. Ella estaba llorando casi tanto como yo. "De hecho, desearía haber pedido eso por Lily."

"No lo necesitabas," aseguró Jasper. "No vas a ir a ningún lado, Rose. No hasta que ambos estemos viejos y arrugados y hayamos visto a nuestros nietos tener niños."

"Bienvenido a la familia, Charlie," dijo Carlisle suavemente besando a mi pequeño. Se irguió y comenzó a sonreírle a Alice y Jasper. "Ya que esos dos especiales miembros de la familia llegaron juntos al mundo, creo que es justo que se les de la bienvenida juntos. Esme, si gustas."

Esme se puso de pie y sonrió. "Le pedí a Carlisle que me dejara hacer este. Alice, cuando naciste e hicimos nuestros deseos por ti, deseé que nunca conocieras el dolor de perder a un bebé. Y cuando tenías problemas para quedar embarazada, comencé a preocuparme de que mi deseo no hubiera sido lo suficientemente especifico – que tal vez al desear que no conocieras el dolor, accidentalmente también alejé la alegría. Pero tu probaste que tan hermoso como es desear y esperar, la determinación puede jugar muchas veces un rol más grande en como terminan las cosas. No sólo conoces la alegría del parto, sino que tienes dos hermosos bebés para demostrarlo. Mi deseo para cada uno de tus niños es que tengan la determinación y fuerza de voluntad de su madre para que cumplan cada sueño que puedan llegar a tener."

"Gracias," sollozó Alice, sonriéndole a su madre. "Y te preocupas demasiado," agregó, riéndose un poco.

"Elizabeth y Brandon, deseo que tengan la exuberante y alegre actitud de su madre mezclado completamente con la tranquilidad y paciencia de su padre," dijo Carlisle, guiñándole a Alice.

"¿Completamente, papá?" resopló Alice. "¿De verdad tenías que hacerlo de esa manera?"

"Si," respondió Jasper antes de que Carlisle pudiera. "Si tenía."

Edward habló después, apretando mi mano todo el tiempo. "Elizabeth y Brandon, este deseo es de parte de Bella, Charlie, y de mí, y es que ambos tengan largas y felices vidas con Alice y Jasper junto a ustedes."

"Maldición, yo iba a usar ese," suspiro Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Oh, bueno. Tengo otro. Elizabeth, mi deseo para ti es que esperes hasta que seas muy, muy, muy grande para que encuentres a un chico que te ame. Jasper, Edward y yo no vamos a ser muy buenos en dejar que Lily y tu salgan de nuestra vista, especialmente cuando un chico esta incluido. Nosotros somos chicos y sabemos como piensan, así que ahí lo tienes."

"Emmett," se rió Alice entre dientes. "¿Ya estas planeando como alejar a los chicos?"

"Demonios, si," replicó con seriedad. "Ahora para Brandon… deseo que crezcas y seas igual a tu papá porque es un buen hombre y mi mejor amigo, y tu nunca podrías hacerlo mejor."

"Gracias," dijo Jasper, asintiendo hacía Emmett.

"Si, bueno, es mejor que ese sea el último momento de seriedad que esperen de mí por el resto del año," gruñó Emmett, cruzando los brazos frente a él.

Rosalie estiró la mano y tomo la mano de Jasper sobre la mesa. "Te amo."

"También te amo," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Sólo por que si," se encogió de hombros. Y luego miro a Elizabeth y Brandon. "Mi deseo para cada uno de ustedes es que puedan entender y apreciar lo especial que es realmente esta familia. No es una familia de sangre, sino una de elección. Todos necesitábamos algo el uno del otro en el principio, pero rápidamente se convirtió en algo mayor, el _querer_ ser una familia juntos más de lo que alguna vez necesitamos algo individualmente. Puede que de vez en cuando nos ocupemos y no seamos capaces de estar juntos como ahora, pero eso no cambia lo mucho que nos queremos entre nosotros o la fuerza con la que estamos unidos. Siempre seremos la familia Swahallen, como dice tu tío Emmett. Y quiero que ambos sepan lo que significa y que lo aprecien completamente. Ambos son unos niños con mucha suerte de haber nacido en ella."

"Y todos tenemos suerte de haber elegido pertenecer a esto," agregué.

"Como sea que hayamos nacido, Swan, Hale, o Cullen, ahora pertenecemos a la familia Cullen, y siempre lo haremos," dijo Carlisle, mirándonos a todos. "Estamos agradecidos por el otro, y por aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, excepto en nuestros corazones. Sin importar a donde lleve la vida a alguno de nosotros a partir de este momento, siempre perteneceremos el uno al otro y siempre seremos una familia. Mi deseo final por hoy es que todos nosotros siempre recordemos eso."

**Edward POV**

Las palabras de mi padre pusieron lágrimas en los ojos de nuestras esposas, junto con grandes sonrisas felices. Bella se veía un poco más emocional que de costumbre, pero siempre y cuando tuviera esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no me iba a preocupar. Hoy era un día de agradecer y cada miembro de la familia tenía algo para estar extra agradecido este año.

"Gracias por la bienvenida, Carlisle," dijo Jasper, sacudiendo su mano y luego dándole un abrazo. "Fue hermoso y definitivamente es una tradición que vale la pena pasar a nuestra nueva generación de Cullen."

"Hablando de ellos, vamos arriba a quitarles esta ropa para que puedan estar más cómodos," dijo Rose levantando a Lily. "¿Quieres ponerte tu ropa para jugar y salir afuera un ratito?"

"¡Columpio, mamá!" gritó Lily, señalando por la ventana hacía el patio trasero.

"Ciertamente podemos hacer eso," le prometió Rose.

"Ahora regresamos," dijo Bella levantándose con Charlie. "¿Quieres darme tu corbata para que la deje en el cuarto?"

"Gracias, amor," dije sonriendo mientras rápidamente me quitaba la corbata y se la daba.

Mi mamá tenía a Brandon en sus brazos mientras Alice todavía cargaba a Elizabeth y siguieron a Rose y Bella cuando salieron del comedor, todas discutiendo lo que había sido dicho durante la bienvenida.

"Entonces, ¿significa que podemos ver fútbol y agarrar algo de cerveza?" preguntó Emmett, frotándose las manos y sonriendo.

"Puedes tomar una cerveza si quieres," le dijo mi padre. "Sin embargo, creo que voy a tomar algo más fuerte. Ha sido un infierno de año para todos y planeo saborearlo apropiadamente."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Emmett siguiendo a mi padre a la cocina.

Jasper tomo el asiento vacío de Bella y mantuvo su voz baja mientras hablaba. "¿Hiciste planes para el fin de semana?"

"Si," respondí con una sonrisa. "El hotel que Carlisle me recomendó tenía una suite con spa disponible y lo reservé. Nos iremos mañana en la tarde. También tengo reservaciones para cenar en un romántico restaurante cerca del hotel."

"Se lo mucho que Bella ama las puestas de sol y estaba platicando con uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Es dueño de un pequeño yate en la bahía y antes me lo había ofrecido para que Alice y yo lo usáramos. Así que le pregunté si podía extender la invitación para ti y dijo que no había problema. Sólo dijo que limpiaran y cerrarán cuando terminarán," dijo Jasper, dándome un pequeño llavero. "Puedes llevarla justo al medio de la bahía para que vea la puesta de sol."

"Gracias, Jazz. Le encantará," dije, tomando su mano. "Dime que puedo hacer por ti a cambio."

"Oh, no te preocupes. Tan pronto como Alice este lista, estaré llamando para que cuides a los bebés como favor."

"Y yo gustosamente lo haré."

"Mira lo que tengo," dijo Emmett, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en manos. "Papas fritas, y Long Island Ice Té."

"Quienes vayan a manejar carros esta noche – Emmett y Jasper – sólo un vaso," advirtió mi padre cuando Emmett nos pasaba las bebidas.

"Tiempo de fútbol, chicos," dijo Emmett en voz alta abriéndose camino a la sala.

No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que el juego nos absorbiera y empezáramos a pelear con la televisión y entre nosotros. Sin embargo, todo era sana diversión. El momento era un poco extraño para mí, parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado en nuestras vidas, y sabía que mi hijo estaba arriba con Bella, junto a Lily, Elizabeth y Brandon.

La voz de Bella corto mis pensamientos y me gire para verla bajando las escaleras con el resto de las mujeres de nuestra familia. "Tiene cuatro meses, Alice. Charlie no se preocupa por la moda. Todo lo que mi pequeño quiere es estar cómodo y ya no enfermo. Además, es llamado un conjunto para jugar y dormir por una razón."

"Todavía parecen pijamas para mí," gorjeó Alice.

"No es como si él fuera a salir," replicó Bella. "No hasta que este completamente bien," arrulló, besando la frente de Charlie. "No aire frío para mi pequeño."

"Jazzy," dijo Alice dulcemente caminando hacía él. "Si ponemos a los bebés en sus columpios, ¿mantendrías un ojo y oído en ellos para yo poder salir afuera con Rose y Lily?"

"Por supuesto," replicó Jasper inmediatamente. "¿Quieres que haga algo más por ellos?"

"Nop. Los acabo de cambiar y no deberían tener hambre al menos hasta dentro de una hora. Si los columpios se detienen, sólo reinícialos."

"Puedo hacer eso," le aseguró. "Diviértete allá afuera," dijo cuando Alice, Rose y Lily salían al patio trasero.

"Estaré en la cocina dándole los toques finales a nuestra cena," anunció mi madre.

"Oye, Esme, no te olvides que yo soy el probador de gusto oficial este año," llamó Emmett.

"Emmett, ese ha sido tu rol cada año desde que comenzaste a venir a mi casa," se rió entre dientes, inclinándose y besándolo en la mejilla. "El trabajo es para siempre tuyo."

"¡Genial!" replicó, mostrando su gran sonrisa boba.

"Edward, ¿te sientes con ánimos de cuidar a Charlie?" preguntó Bella. "Realmente me gustaría ayudar a Esme en la cocina."

"Dámelo, Bells," pidió Emmett, moviendo una de sus manos hacía ella. "De todas maneras, el pequeño necesita pasar algo de tiempo con solo hombres."

"Cuida tu boca alrededor de mi bebé, Emmett Swan, o te haré pagar un i-n-f-i-e-r-n-o después," advirtió Bella pasándole a Charlie.

"¿Qué palabra fue?" preguntó Emmett, sonriéndole a Bella.

Ella le sacó la lengua antes de reírse e irse.

"Hombre, es bueno tenerla sonriendo y siendo un dolor," dijo Emmett, mirando hacía el área de la cocina.

"Si, lo es," estuve de acuerdo.

Charlie comenzó a lloriquear e inmediatamente me moví para tomarlo, pero Emmett me detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. "Lo tengo," dijo girando a Charlie para quedar de frente. "¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Estas listo para jugar algo de fútbol para mí?"

"Tiene cuatro meses, Emmett," se rió entre dientes Jasper. "El fútbol es, probablemente, casi tan grande como todo su cuerpo."

"Charlie no tiene miedo," replicó Emmett. "Tiene demasiado Swan en él para estar intimidado."

"¿Y que tiene del lado Cullen?" pregunté, sabiendo que era muy probable que me arrepintiera.

"Cabello desordenado," se rió entre dientes Emmett. "No, en serio, Edward. Creo que tiene tu tranquilidad y paciencia. Nunca he visto a este colega enojado," dijo, sentando a Charlie en su regazo.

"Bueno, no estuviste aquí cuando tuvimos que revisar su temperatura o limpiar su nariz," le dije.

"Si, pero Charlie es un policía. ¿No es cierto, amigo? Igual que el abuelo por el que tienes ese nombre," dijo Emmett, hablando más con el bebé que con nosotros. "Acción de Gracias era la festividad favorita de mi padre. Y no sólo porque comía pavo, bebía cerveza, y veía fútbol. Amaba que sin importar lo que estaba pasando, todo mundo se detenía e iba a casa por un día de unión. Demonios, amaba tanto la celebración, que incluso se ponía al día para invitar a mi tío Aro. Bella solía decir que olía como las momias del museo, y si no lo veías moverse en un rato, jurarías que podrías ser una de ellas. Pero no era tan malo. Solía deslizarme cincuenta dólares cada vez que me veía sólo por ser su sobrino favorito."

"Si, es una pena como algunas personas se ponen seniles con la edad," bromeó Jasper, golpeando el hombro de Emmett con el suyo.

Charlie comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo, su rostro se puso rojo de frustración. Esta vez si lo tome de Emmett. Charlie sonrió tan pronto como estuvo en mis brazos y su cabeza fue de inmediato a mi hombro. Comencé a acariciar su espalda de la forma en que le gustaba y se tranquilizó en segundos.

Esperaba que solo pudiéramos ver un poco del fútbol con cuatro niños pequeños en la casa, pero las mujeres con las que estábamos casados eran absolutos ángeles y trabajaron juntas para que pudiéramos ver el juego.

Nuestra cena de Acción de Gracias fue mucho más ruidosa de lo que recordaba en años anteriores, pero no cambiaría un segundo de ello. Lily estaba encaramada en su sillita entre Emmett y Rose, gritando 'gluglú, gluglú' entre cada bocado. Charlie estaba en el regazo de Bella, intentando agarrar su brazo y la comida del tenedor. Finalmente ella se rindió, poniendo una pequeña probada de puré de patatas en su lengua. Había sido todo sonrisas cuando juntaba sus encías, disfrutando la primera probada de comida sólida. No pudimos evitar reírnos del rostro que estaba haciendo. De alguna forma, Elizabeth y Brandon se durmieron durante toda la cena, permitiendo que Alice y Jasper tuvieran una comida ininterrumpida con nosotros.

Había sido todo lo que una reunión de la familia Cullen debía ser y no podía esperar para que llegara la Navidad. La construcción de la casa finalmente había sido terminada días antes y sólo estaba esperando el mejor momento para mostrársela a Bella – estaba bastante seguro de que podría hacerlo en Navidad. Y honestamente no podía esperar para mimar a Charlie y mirarlo abrir sus regalos frente al árbol. Con un poco de suerte, pasaríamos Año Nuevo en nuestra casa, con nuestra familia ahí para ver la casa nueva y darle la bienvenida a otro año siendo una familia.

Revise a mi durmiente hijo una vez más antes de regresar a Bella, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Era cerca de la media noche y la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa después de nuestros festejos de día. Yo había crecido en esta casa, comenzando en el segundo piso y después mudándome al tercero en mí cumpleaños número 14. Había pasado muchas horas en el patio trasero, caminando a través de los árboles y encontrando los mejores lugares para esconderme de Alice. Y ya había compartido un montón de recuerdos aquí con Bella. Ciertamente, extrañaría el lugar cuando nos mudáramos, pero ya era la hora. Mis padres habían criado a sus hijos y merecían poder ser verdaderos abuelos, sólo siendo responsables de sus nietos cuando quisieran. Y ciertamente Bella merecía su propia casa, un lugar que ella pudiera decorar y acomodar a su estilo. En verdad iba a ser la Navidad Cullen más interesante, si no es que la mejor.

* * *

Este capitulo es mi favorito, la primera vez que lo leí se me escaparon un par de pagrimitas, es tan lindo y emotivo, además de conosco muy bien las sensaciones de estar agradecidos después de un año de la fregada y el tener que empezar como familia deseando lo mejor.

Espero que les haya gustado la mitad de lo que me gustó a mí.

Ya esta el capi 2 de A Compendium of Thoughts y el 7 de Edward's Twilight :D

Gracias por leer y/o comentar!

Besos

Moni!(:

PD: siguiente capitulo _Reconectando Parte 1_...


	49. Reconnecting Part 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Reconectando Parte 1**

**Bella POV**

"Edward, ¿recordamos decirle a Rose acerca de la medicina de Charlie?" pregunté. "El doctor dijo específicamente de que nos aseguráramos de darle los antibióticos hasta que los terminara. ¿Y sobre asegurarnos de que use su biberón azul con los pequeños dinosaurios a la hora de dormir? No se como puede identificar ese biberón, pero lo sabe y sólo quiere ese a la hora de dormir o se pone quisquilloso. ¿Y Raffe? ¿Nos aseguramos de que estuviera en su pañalera?"

"Si a todo eso," dijo Edward, riéndose un poco.

"Tal vez deba llamar para estar segura," sugerí, no estaba segura si quería que él estuviera de acuerdo o no. Estábamos en camino a cualquiera que fuera el lugar sorpresa que Edward había elegido para nosotros. Sabía que íbamos a un especie de spa por los papeles que había dejado accidentalmente en el sofá, pero no quería espiar demasiado y arruinar toda la sorpresa. Y estaba segura de que si Edward lo eligió, iba a ser un lugar lujoso con todos los accesorios y yo lo amaría. Sólo necesitaba saber como estar emocionada por el viaje sin extrañar con locura a mi pequeño.

Edward suspiro y me miró rápidamente. "Bella, sólo ha estado lejos de nosotros por veinte minutos y tu ya estas ansiosa. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto ahora?"

"Si, por supuesto," chillé. "Edward, quiero este fin de semana contigo, sólo nosotros dos. Y esto es exactamente el por que lo necesitamos. Tengo que aprender a separar el ser la madre de Charlie, ser tu esposa, y ser yo misma. Estaba bien cuando todo lo que hacía era enfocarme en sanar y estar ahí para Charlie, pero ahora estoy mejor. Puedo hacerlo por mi misma y quiero empezar a hacer todas las cosas que solía."

"Siempre y cuando estés segura."

"Estoy segura," le aseguré, dándole una gran sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿alguna pista?" pregunté, girándome un poco en mi lugar para poder ver su rostro.

"Pregunta y pensaré en responderla," replicó Edward, dándome una rápida sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a la carretera.

"Um… ¿es un lugar costoso?"

"Define costoso."

"¿_Yo_ lo consideraría costoso?"

"Probablemente," se rió entre dientes.

"¿Nos vamos a divertir?"

"Absolutamente," replicó, sonando muy seguro de si mismo.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Nop," dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esa pregunta es demasiado abierta. No voy a revelarte todo el fin de semana."

"Um… ¿vamos a pasar todo nuestro tiempo en la habitación?"

"Tampoco voy a responder esa."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cómo podría la respuesta de esa pregunta revelar algo?"

Se giró hacía mí brevemente, pero fue lo suficiente para ver que sus ojos verdes estaban brillando – tal vez él en verdad estaba tan emocionado por este viaje como todos me dijeron. "Por que lo haría," dijo con un indicio de risa en su voz.

"¿Edward, te he dicho últimamente que puedes ser muy irritante cuando guardas secretos de esta manera?"

Se rió abiertamente y tomo mi mano, levantándola y besando el dorso de esta. "¿Isabella, te he dicho que eres completamente impaciente a veces y me recuerdas muchísimo a Alice?"

"Oh, eso no es verdad," argumenté. "Alice es mucho peor de lo que yo alguna vez he sido. Puede que yo pregunte muchas cosas, pero nunca dos veces la misma. Ambos sabemos que Alice nunca saldría de la misma pregunta hasta que la respondas."

"Pues eso depende de lo mucho que ella quiera la información. Si sólo esta fingiendo interés, entonces seguirá hasta la pregunta que realmente quiere que contestes."

"Estoy muy feliz por Alice y Jasper," dije, olvidando todo sobre el viaje y pensando en mi familia. "Ya son unos muy buenos padres y es fácil ver lo mucho que ambos aman a los gemelos. No puedo esperar para que las personalidades de los bebés comiencen a desarrollarse para así poder ver a quien se parecerán."

"Si, debería ser interesante ver con cuantas mini-Alice terminamos en nuestras manos. Pero, ¿Qué tal si platicamos de algo más aparte de nuestra familia e hijo por un rato? No he oído nada acerca de ti personalmente en las últimas semanas."

"¿Yo?" me reí entre dientes. "¿Qué quieres saber de mí? Vivo contigo y me ves a diario. ¿O crees que alguna otra mujer ha estado durmiendo en tu cama en las noches y haciéndote el café en las mañanas?"

"Sabes a que me refiero."

"Te lo cambiaré. Si te lo digo, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo."

"Bien, pero prometo que te aburrirás."

"Nunca," me reí. "Yo soy la aburrida."

"De todas las cosas que te considero a ti y a tu mente, aburrida nunca ha sido una de ellas. Así que deja de evadirlo y habla."

"Ya va, Tutor-boy. Realmente no deberías ser tan impaciente, sabes."

"Todavía evadiendo," dijo, cantando un poco las palabras.

Comencé a reír y Edward esbozó una sonrisa. "Incluso aunque este evadiéndolo, al menos estas siendo entretenido."

"Si, tendría que estar agradecido por eso."

"Supongo que ahora puedo hablar," dije, recargando la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. "Me he sentido muy feliz casi todo el tiempo. Soy capaz de emocionarme por todo lo que hago con Charlie, y finalmente me he reconciliado en mi cabeza de que no importa que esta sea la única vez que pueda hacerlo por que _estoy_ compartiendo esos momentos con él. Estoy realmente emocionada por este fin de semana solo por que tengo toda tu atención para mi sola y puedo darte toda la mía a ti. Sin interrupciones o conversaciones de bebé, sólo tu y yo. Ni siquiera me importa lo que hagamos siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos. Bueno, me retracto de eso. Tienes que llevarme a cenar al menos una vez. Tengo un vestido nuevo que no puedo esperar en usarlo para ti."

"¿Fuiste a comprar un vestido para cenar conmigo?" preguntó Edward, se veía sorprendido.

Me encontré a mi misma mordiéndome el labio y asintiendo, perdiendo completamente las palabras. Era una reacción del pasado, del principio cuando Edward y yo estábamos intentando descubrir como dejar que el otro entrara. No estaba segura si era algo bueno o malo, pero ya que Edward me estaba sonriendo, supuse que no importaba mucho.

"Eso fue el gran mandado que Rose y yo hicimos el lunes," le explique.

"No puedo creer que Alice te dejo ir sin ella."

"Oh, ella estuvo involucrada a través de mensajes de texto y fotos del celular," le informe, haciéndolo reír en voz alta.

"Pues supongo que es algo bueno que haya hecho planes para cenar esta noche," dijo, sonriéndome.

"¡Perfecto!" gorjeé, sorprendiéndome a mi misma de lo emocionada que estaba sobre arreglarme. Edward también estaba sorprendido por que comenzó a reír de nuevo. "Si, se que estoy siendo rara."

"Sin embargo, me gusta," dijo, apretando mi mano ligeramente. "No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte tan contenta y emocionada como ahora. Por un tiempo estuve preocupado de no volver a verte sonreír una vez más."

"Edward, si hubiera pensado por un segundo que no podría superar mis miedos con tu ayuda, y la de Esme, entonces habría ido con un consejero. No hay manera en que me hubiera dejado a mi misma permanecer perturbada y en depresión."

"No era mi intención dar a entender eso, Bella. Sólo te hacía saber como me sentía."

"Oh… Um… ¿Qué más sentiste?" pregunté. Hacerlo hablar sobre sus propios sentimientos en los últimos cuatro meses era algo que no había podido cumplir exitosamente.

"Hay un montón de cosas que sentí, Bella. Pero eso esta en el pasado y quiero concentrarme en nuestro futuro."

"Yo también, pero creo que tenemos que lidiar con el pasado para disfrutar de verdad el futuro. Justo como yo tuve que enfrentar lo que paso y cada una de las consecuencias, creo que debemos enfrentar todo por lo que tu has pasado."

"No estamos lejos de hotel, entonces, ¿Por qué no guardamos esto para después? Estaremos solos hasta el domingo en la mañana, así que hay mucho tiempo."

"Bien, pero no lo voy a olvidar."

"Lo se," dijo, se veía como si realmente deseara que lo hiciera.

No mucho después llegamos a nuestro destino y definitivamente calificaba como un costoso al estilo Cullen. Edward nos había reservado un spa en el Hotel Alexis en el centro de Seattle, cerca de Elliot Bay y Pike's Market. Teníamos toda una lista de cosas para escoger si decidíamos aventurarnos fuera de la habitación – sólo que se veía demasiado cómoda y a gusto como para dejarla alguna vez. Era como si hubieran juntado todo un día en el spa y lo hubieran puesto en la habitación, haciéndola solo para Edward y para mí.

Sin embargo, no pude disfrutar de la habitación por mucho tiempo. Edward tenía reservaciones de cena para nosotros y ambos necesitábamos bañarnos y alistarnos. Él quería ser un caballero y dejarme ir primero, pero quería mantener el vestido como sorpresa sólo un rato más, así que lo hice ir primero.

Y ahora intentaba encontrar una razón para evadirlo mientras miraba mi reflejo en el enorme espejo del baño. Estaba muy segura de que me veía increíble con este maravilloso vestido rojo, mi cabello prolijamente recogido, y mi maquillaje puesto… pero no estaba segura si era lo suficiente para sacar una reacción real de Edward. Todos decían que él sólo estaba nervioso, y realmente quería creer eso… pero entonces, ¿Por qué actuaba como si quisiera evadir tanto este fin de semana?

Tal vez todos los demás tenían la razón y yo sólo estaba viendo cosas que no eran. Dijeron que Edward había planeado algo, y aquí estaba yo, de pie en el baño del Hotel Alexis y eso definitivamente era _algo_. Tal vez sólo estaba proyectando mis propios nervios en Edward. Conociéndome, eso era completamente posible.

"¿Bella?" llamó Edward, tocando la puerta. "Realmente odio apurarte, cariño, pero tenemos reservaciones."

Respire profundamente caminando hacía la puerta y la abrí. Y contuve la respiración, esperando que Edward me dijera algo. No estaba segura que habría estado esperando escuchar, pero sabía que en realidad no eran las palabras que dijo.  
"Respira, Bella," instruyó, tomando mis manos en las suyas y sacándome del baño. "Te vez exquisita, amor, y no tienes razón para preocuparte."

Había una mirada en sus ojos esmeralda que no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo y el alivio de ver su deseo por mí fue tan fuerte que tropecé un par de pasos antes de que Edward me enderezara. "Supongo que un poco de tu torpeza sigue pegada a ti," se rió entre dientes.

"Mi torpeza no fue la causa. Me estabas deslumbrando."

"En verdad necesitas describirme como es eso del deslumbramiento, Bella. En muchas ocasiones me acusas de eso, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que hago."

"Si, claro, Tutor-boy," resoplé. "No voy a caer con eso. Te explico lo que haces, descubres como hacerlo cada vez que quieras, y entonces nunca más vuelvo a tener un pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza. No, gracias."

Se rió y se inclinó, dejando un beso en mi frente.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin abrazo? ¿Ni un mejor beso?" pregunté, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sentirme herida.

"No quiero arrugar tu vestido y estropear tu maquillaje. Realmente tenemos que irnos si queremos conservar nuestra reservación."

"Te creeré esa excusa por ahora, Cullen, pero quiero que sepas que no te funcionará para toda la noche."

"Tal vez sólo estoy dándote una excusa caballerosa para mi comportamiento."

"¿Y que dice el lado no-caballeroso de ti?" pregunté, sosteniendo su mano y caminando hacía los elevadores.

"Que me esta tomando muchísimo autocontrol el mantener las manos para mí y lejos de mi hermosa esposa," replicó. Se inclinó y sus labios rozaron sobre mi mejilla antes de presionarse ligeramente contra mi oído. "No tienes idea de lo irresistible que eres."

"Podrías dejar de resistirte sólo un poco," dije cuando entramos en el elevador.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Subestimas mi autocontrol."

"No lo creo."

"Nunca lo haces." Me giro de forma en que ya no lo estaba viendo a él sino a mi reflejo en la pared de espejo de elevador. "También nunca has admitido lo impresionante que eres. ¿Cómo podría un hombre no estar cautivado por tu belleza?"

"Pensé que era yo quien leía los libros de romance," repliqué, mirando en el reflejo como sus manos bajaban por mis brazos y se envolvían en mi cintura, empujándome hacía atrás y dentro de su abrazo de piedra. Me sonrío, sabiendo que yo estaba viendo cada movimiento y entonces se agacho, mordiendo juguetonamente mi cuello. "En verdad eres muy irresistible, amor."

"¿Eso significa que preferirías ordenar servicio a la habitación?" pregunté, con un poco de esperanza de que dijera 'si'. No quería arruinar sus planes, pero también estaba más que lista para un muy privado tiempo con mi esposo.

"No," se rió entre dientes, enderezándose y soltándome.

"Entonces supongo que no soy completamente irresistible. Tendré que trabajar en eso con Rose y Alice."

"Adelante," replicó Edward, intentando no reír de nuevo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un hombre retrocedió un paso para dejarnos salir. "Buenas tardes," saludó, sonriéndome.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Edward cortantemente, acercándome más a él de nuevo.

El tipo miro a Edward por un segundo, decidió que no tenía nada de que preocuparse por él, y luego me sonrió de nuevo. "Estoy en la habitación 402 si decides querer algo de compañía esta noche."

"Gracias, pero creo que mi esposo es toda la compañía que necesitaré," le dije, alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchada sobre los gruñidos de Edward. Tan pronto como salimos del vestíbulo, comencé a reírme. "Debiste haberte oído," me reí. "Sonaste igual que Emmett cuando Rose fue golpeada en el partido de fútbol. ¡Incluso gruñiste como él! ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Emmett y tu en verdad piensan que son mitad oso o algo así?"

"Me gustaría hacer pedazos a ese tipo por mirarte de esa manera," murmuró, mirando de regreso al hotel. "No tenía derecho de mirarte así."

"¿De que manera?"

"Te miraba como si fuera a comerte."

"¿Mike la mosca no te acuso una vez de lo mismo?"

"Hay una diferencia. Yo estaba, y todavía estoy, completamente enamorado de ti. Mi mirada puede ser un poco posesiva, pero aún así amorosa y no… no carnívora."

"¿Carnívora?" resoplé. "Tú y Emmett serían buenos vampiros. Bipolares, melancólicos y siempre listos para la pelea. O tal vez serían buenos hombres lobo."

"Los lobos huelen mal."

"¿Lo sabes por experiencia propia?"

"Los hombres lobo son como perros gigantes y los perros huelen mal, por lo que es lógico que los hombres lobo huelan igual."

"Gracias, Tutor-boy, por aclararme el factor del olor de los lobos y perros para mí. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo si escuchar ese pequeño discurso?"

"Tu empezaste con lo de los vampiros," señaló, sus labios temblaban al intentar suprimir una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, él siempre había disfrutado de mi sarcasmo.

"_Tu_ gruñiste."

"Si," se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que lo hice."

"No planeas gruñirle a cada hombre que mire en mi dirección esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero si se acercan demasiado, tendré que asegurarme de que entiendan que eres mía."

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y como planeas hacer eso?"

En un movimiento tan rápido y fluido que ni siquiera pude registrar, él me giro, en sus brazos, y a un beso tan lleno de pasión que mis huesos se hicieron esponjosos y él tuvo que ayudarme a permanecer de pie. No estaba segura si besarme así en público haría que los hombres se mantuvieran alejados, pero estaba más que dispuesta a probarlo – estrictamente con fines de investigación, por supuesto. Grité por dentro, muy aliviada de ver una chispa de lo que solían ser las cosas entre nosotros.

En cierto momento – no tenía idea de cuando – Edward había dejado de besarme. "Respira, Bella," dijo suavemente.

"Si," suspire, ni siquiera tenía la coherencia de pensar en algo más inteligente que decir.

"¿Puedes caminar?" se rió entre dientes, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Sólo pude asentirle, mi mente todavía estaba confusa por ese gran beso. Realmente esperaba que hubiera más de esos en espera para más tarde esta noche.

"Bien. El restaurante no esta lejos y es una hermosa tarde, perfecta para caminar," dijo, soltándome, excepto por mi mano.

Y tenía razón. Era una hermosa tarde, con un cielo casi despejado sobre nosotros, pintado con los azules y morados de una puesta de sol en camino. El área del centro estaba ocupada y ruidosa, pero difícilmente me di cuenta, demasiado perdida en estar con Edward como para preocuparme por algo más.

Bien, no mentiré – Charlie estaba en mi cabeza, pero no estaba del todo preocupada por él. Sabía que Emmett nunca dejaría que algo le pasara a mi pequeño; él cuidaría a mi hijo al igual que cuido de mí. No había nada de que preocuparse y podía sólo relajarme y disfrutar del fin de semana con mi esposo. No quería desperdiciar un segundo de este tiempo con Edward, y estaba determinada a que cuando finalmente nos fuéramos a casa, ambos nos sentiríamos reconectados el uno con el otro en cada manera posible. Ambos lo merecíamos.

**Edward POV**

Bella se veía tan hermosa esta noche. No, hermosa ni siquiera era el adjetivo correcto para ella. Estaba impresionante, maravillosa, exquisita – y toda mía. También estaba feliz, lo que era la cosa más importante para mí. Cada día era más como antes y estaba disfrutando el tener de regreso a mi Bella. Nunca volvería a ser exactamente como era antes después de todo lo que había pasado, pero una vez más, yo también había cambiado para siempre. Lo único que importaba era si íbamos a poder amar las nuevas versiones de nosotros tanto como amábamos las viejas.

Para mí era fácil ya que esta versión de Bella era muy parecida a la original. Ya no se reía con tanta facilidad, y ya no era tan sarcástica o terca como lo era antes, pero era igual de amorosa y desinteresada como siempre lo ha sido. Y yo todavía sentía que podía decirle casi cualquier cosa y ella entendería. Las cosas de las que no estaba tan seguro probablemente tendrían más que ver con mi propia parcialidad que con la reacción de Bella, pero algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas en los rincones oscuros de mi corazón. Era menos doloroso encerrarlas lejos que intentar enfrentarlas.

La suave voz de Bella inmediatamente me saco de mis pensamientos. "Edward, había olvidado lo encantadora que puede ser el área del centro a esta hora."

"¿Te gustaría saber una de nuestras actividades?" pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Como si necesitaras preguntar," dijo. Sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de emoción cuando levanto la vista para mirarme con sus labios color rubí estirados en una gran sonrisa.

"Mañana, justo a esta hora, estaremos viendo el atardecer desde Elliot Bay."

"¿Cómo diablos vas a conseguir _eso_?" preguntó, sus ojos agrandados.

"Nunca dije que revelaría todos los detalles," repliqué. Sabía que tenía una sonrisita presumida, pero no pude evitarlo. Amaba verla tan emocionada, y abierta con sus sentimientos. Era algo que solía ser normal para nosotros, pero se había perdido en el último año.

Un año… era realización me pegó duro y le tomó un segundo a mi corazón el volver a latir. Cuando nos enteramos del embarazo, sólo asumimos que la vida sería un bullicio por nueve meses y entonces llegaría el bebé y la vida volvería a la normalidad de lo que solía ser. Estuvimos tan equivocados por tantas razones. No que alguna vez quisiera regresar el tiempo por que amaba a mi hijo con todo mi corazón y sabía que Bella se sentía de la misma forma que yo. Sólo me pregunté si Bella y yo encontraríamos la forma de reconectarnos y ser más el uno para el otro que sólo los padres de Charlie.

Por suerte para mí, mi mente no tuvo oportunidad de ir a ninguno de los caminos oscuros que me habían estado acechando últimamente ya que rápidamente llegamos al restaurante. Se trataba de un restaurante Italiano de lujo llamado Troiani, y estaba a sólo dos calles del hotel. Parecía que muchas parejas estaban aquí esta noche, queriendo disfrutar la atmósfera romántica del lugar, y esperaba que Bella disfrutara esta elección.

Había pedido específicamente una mesa junto a la ventana, sabiendo que el amor de Bella por mirar personas había estado en receso por un largo tiempo. Era fácil ver que le había encantado por la forma en que todo su rostro se iluminó – eso y el hecho de que inmediatamente había comenzado a suponer a donde se dirigían las personas que pasaban junto al restaurante.

"Mira esos dos," susurró Bella, usando su servilleta para apuntar cuidadosamente a la bien vestida pareja que estaban pasando a unos pies de distancia. "Son espías en una misión."

"¿En serio?" pregunté, intentando con mucha fuerza no reír.

"Oh, si."

"Cariño, creo que has tenido suficiente vino por esta noche," bromeé. Sólo había tomado como cuatro tragos de su vaso en todo el tiempo.

"Obviamente no ves lo que yo vi," replicó.

"¿Y que viste?"

"Pues que él tiene una sombrilla."

"Si, claramente eso grita espía para mí."

"Edward, difícilmente hay nubes en el cielo. La única razón para llevar una sombrilla en un día como hoy es por que eres un espía y esa es un arma muy útil. La levantas, le das un golpe al chico en la cabeza, y listo, lo tienes en el piso y fuera de combate para que hagas tus cosas de espía."

"Claramente, Emmett te ha contagiado demasiado."

"¿Y esa es tu explicación también para ella?"

"¿Ella?"

"La mujer espía," dijo Bella, luciendo un poco exasperada conmigo. "Tiene un pañuelo en la cabeza y unas enormes gafas oscuras para el sol. Es demasiado tarde para que necesites gafas para sol y el día no es lo suficientemente ventoso para necesitar un pañuelo, así que claramente esta intentando disfrazar su rostro."

"Si es espía, entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente usa una peluca y lentes de contacto?"

"Todo mundo usa pelucas y lentes de contacto en estos días y los programas de reconocimiento facial pueden ignorar eso y obtener un buen objetivo. El pañuelo y lentes esconden lo suficiente de tus rasgos para que el programa se vuelva inútil."

Me mordí un poco la lengua, intentando alejar la urgencia de reírme. Si comenzaba, no sería capaz de detenerme y sería demasiado ruidoso para este restaurante. Bella sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

Con una profunda respiración, me sentí lo suficientemente controlado para intentar hacer una pregunta. "Bella, ¿Qué has estado viendo durante las siestas de Charlie?"

"Nada. Usualmente lavo la ropa entonces. Pero hace unas semanas estaba leyendo uno de los libros de espías de Carlisle. Como sea, estaba pensando en que sería realmente estupendo irnos de vacaciones familiares cuando Charlie sea un poco más grande. Em y yo íbamos de campamento con nuestros padres, pero en realidad nunca tuvimos unas vacaciones de verdad. Creo que es algo que me gustaría hacer con Charlie."

"¿De donde salió ese pensamiento?" pregunté, siempre curioso por averiguar como funcionaba la mente de mi mujer.

"Acaban de pasar unos turistas."

"¿Y sabes que eran turistas por que?"

"Él llevaba una cámara alrededor de su cuello, ella una bolsa en su cintura, y los dos niños estaban peleándose por un mapa."

"Es increíble lo mucho que observas en unos pocos segundos."

"Siempre me has dicho que soy _demasiado observadora_," dijo, haciendo una muy mala imitación de mi voz.

"Eres completamente absurda."

"Otra cosa que disfrutas decirme."

"También te digo que eres hermosa, encantadora, e irresistible, pero al parecer nunca crees eso tan fácilmente."

Sus mejillas flamearon y alejo sus ojos cafés de mi rostro, mirando en su lugar al mantel de la mesa.

"Pensé que querías saber si todavía me resultabas deseable, pero cuando te lo digo, te pones tímida."

Rápidamente levantó los ojos por mis palabras. "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Un par de pajaritos queriendo ayudar."

Bella suspiro pesadamente y asintió, como si estuviera aceptando algo en su cabeza.

"¿Qué estas pensando?"

"Que ambos hemos estado tan concentrados en lo que ha cambiado que no hemos sido capaces de aceptar realmente las pocas cosas que no lo han hecho. Yo todavía te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero estar contigo cada segundo de mi vida. Estoy muy segura de que tu te sientes de la misma manera conmigo."

"Lo hago," le prometí. "Te amo, Isabella. Hoy estoy tan emocionado de tenerte como mi esposa como siempre lo he estado."

"Por lo tanto, si todavía nos amamos tanto el uno al otro, ¿entonces no podemos estar razonablemente seguros de que cualquier cambio en nuestras personalidades, nuestros puntos de vista, y lo que consideramos importante no afectara nuestra capacidad de seguir siendo mejores amigos y hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione?"

"¿Estas preocupada de que algo este mal con nuestro matrimonio?" pregunté, sintiéndome un poco sorprendido, tanto por la repentina forma de abrirse de Bella como por sus palabras.

"Honestamente no lo se, Edward. Tu has estado concentrado en ser mi cuidador, mientras que yo lo hacía en ser la madre de Charlie, y creo que en algún momento de eso, olvidamos que se suponía teníamos que ser sólo Edward y Bella. Amaría pensar que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido afectado por todo esto, pero creo que eso sería tonto de mi parte. Si ambos cambiamos como personas, ¿no significa eso que automáticamente necesita haber un ajuste también en nuestro matrimonio?"

"No si ambos todavía queremos las mismas cosas. Siempre hemos tenido diferentes opiniones sobre como llegamos aquí, y eso nunca ha importado realmente por que siempre hemos querido llegar juntos. Toma tu idea de las vacaciones como ejemplo. Creo que sería genial si fuéramos al Gran Cañón juntos como familia, pero apuesto a que tienes algo diferente en mente.

Bella sonrió y esa mirada de preocupación se desvaneció sólo un poco. "Si. Creo que disfrutaríamos un viaje a Italia."

"Y si yo dijera que deberíamos viajar toda la familia, apuesto a que estarías de acuerdo en que terminaríamos con montones de historias sólo por tener a Emmett con nosotros."

"Lo haría," estuvo de acuerdo, riéndose un poco. Se estiro sobre la mesa y puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía. "No estoy muy preocupada sobre nuestro matrimonio, al menos no todavía. Estoy preocupada de que cada ocasión que me ves, tú todavía ves la versión de la primera vez que llegue a casa. Me preocupa que no veas que ahora estoy sana, y que realmente soy feliz."

"Tal vez lo veo, pero lo deseo tanto como para creerlo ciegamente."

"Entonces, no lo creas ciegamente," dijo, sentándose de nuevo y sonriéndome. "Disfruta la prueba visual que tienes frente a ti justo ahora, y entonces ambos disfrutaremos la prueba física más tarde esta noche."

Le sonreí, esperando que no sintiera lo nervioso que estaba sobre más tarde. Al parecer, Bella esperaba que fácilmente retomáramos nuestra relación física donde la habíamos dejado hace casi seis meses, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a ser tan fácil – para ninguno de los dos. Aún así, lo intentaría por ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus lindos comentarios!

Ya esta el último capitulo de 3p3e6!

Besos

Moni!(:


	50. Reconnecting Part 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes sonde S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Reconectando Parte 2**

**Edward POV**

Una vez que la cena termino, regresamos por las calles del centro, caminando sin prisa. Todavía era temprano y no había razón de apresurarnos para regresar al hotel. A medida que caminábamos bajo el cielo nocturno, captando un ocasional vistazo de una estrella aquí o allá, sentí que el fin de semana había tenido un gran comienzo. Estuvimos hablando, bromeando, y riendo juntos; Bella se veía muy relajada; y ambos disfrutamos en verdad la compañía del otro. Entonces, si todo estaba yendo tan bien, ¿Por qué mi estómago se hacía más chico con cada paso más cerca del hotel?

La deseaba. Difícilmente me contuve de atacarla cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y se reveló en ese vestido. Abrazaba cada una de sus curvas, mostrando su maravillosa figura, y todo lo que quería hacer era sentir su piel contra la mía.

Pero no podía arriesgarme a lastimarla aún más. Apenas estaba recuperándola y la había extrañado tanto – no podía arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo tan pronto. No es que pudiera decirle eso a ella. No era su culpa el que esto nos pasara a nosotros y si le decía sólo terminaría sintiendo culpa por mis sentimientos. Mi mamá estaba completamente en desacuerdo conmigo, por supuesto. Dijo que Bella entendería. Más que eso, que ella _acogería__con__agrado_ el saber lo que yo sentí. Pero, ¿Cómo podría eso ser correcto?

La voz de Bella le puso un final a mi debate interno. "¿Vamos a entrar, o este particular pedazo de banqueta te fascina en alguna forma que yo no entiendo?" preguntó, mirando entre la banqueta en cuestión y yo.

"Lo siento. Pensamiento errante."

"¿Alguna oportunidad de que lo expreses para poder saber de que trata?"

"Probablemente no," dijo con sinceridad.

Bella sonrió, pero instantáneamente me di cuenta de que era una sonrisa peligrosa y no una divertida. "Cariño, te prometo que si continuas intentando ser el Edward cerrado que eras cuando nos conocimos, te voy a patear el trasero."

Cualquier otro hombre pudo haberse reído, pero yo sólo asentí por que sabía que hablaba en serio. Eso no significaba que le daría la respuesta exacta que quería, pero le daría una que al menos pudiera bastar por ahora.

Dejo de sonreír y sólo me miró; se sentía como si sus ojos cafés intentaran descifrarme. "Edward, ¿quieres ir a casa?" preguntó. Su voz era suave, pero firme y supe que quería una respuesta honesta.

Si decía 'si', ella lo aceptaría y nos iríamos a casa. Estaría decepcionada, pero lo aceptaría, convenciéndose a sí misma de que estaría haciendo lo que cualquier buena esposa haría poniendo mis necesidades antes de las suyas.

Si decía 'no'… pues, realmente no sabía que podría pasar entonces, pero sabía que quería averiguarlo por que era lo que Bella más necesitaba. Y ya que ella era lo que yo más necesitaba, al final las cosas funcionarían para nosotros. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, simplemente sería demasiado cruel que no funcionara.

"Quiero llevar a mi esposa arriba y disfrutar de mi primera noche a solas con ella en un largo tiempo," dije, sonriendo de la forma que sabía a ella más le gustaba.

Asintió y puso su mano en la mía, pero tuve la sensación de que se había desanimado y otra vez estaba insegura de mis sentimientos por ella. ¿Por qué no conseguía simplemente abrir la boca y explicarle que la deseaba, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba muy nervioso? Tenía miedo de lastimarla accidentalmente y alejarla de mí.

Por que sabía que ella nunca lo creería. Pretendería que lo entiende, pero realmente no lo haría. Todavía se preguntaría en ocasiones si tomo la decisión correcta en casarse conmigo – no es que no me ame, sino que pensaría que lo mejor para mí hubiera sido dejarme ir a la escuela médica. Mi padre había puesto por accidente esa idea en su cabeza y yo aún no podía conseguir sacarla de ahí. Nunca me decía nada, pero a veces hablaba sobre eso en sueños.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la habitación, acerqué a Bella hacía mi y la bese, intentando mostrarle que realmente sentía lo que le decía y que en verdad la amaba. Cuando aleje mis labios de los suyos, ambos estábamos respirando pesadamente.

"Bella, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte en algo más cómodo? Tengo algo planeado y tan encantador como es el vestido, va a estorbarme."

"¿Cuán cómoda debería estar?" preguntó, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa juguetona.

Decidí seguir el juego, no prometía nada con mis palabras, pero también la dejaba con la seguridad de que era deseada. "Algo que sea fácil de remover si necesito el acceso."

"Seguro, claro," replicó Bella, luciendo un poco aturdida.

"¿Estas deslumbrada de nuevo?" pregunté, intentando no reír.

"¿Cuándo no?" se rió entre dientes, separándose de mí. "Ahora vuelvo. Y sería lindo verte también en algo de fácil acceso," agregó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

**Bella POV**

Bueno, al meno el vestido había funcionado aunque sea un poco con Edward. Por lo menos estaba pensando en verme sin el. No estaba segura si eso significaba que habría algo de caricias o algo de hacer el amor, pero en este punto eso ya era progreso. Y si tenía realmente suerte, el numerito que Rose me había ayudado a elegir le daría a Edward el empujoncito que necesitaba para finalmente entender que ya estaba sana y más que lista para regresar a mi papel de su amante.

Después de colgar mi vestido en la puerta, rápidamente me lave todo el maquillaje y solté mi cabello. No quería tardarme demasiado y arriesgarme a que Edward encontrara algo aburrido que hacer, como mirar una película – a menos de que la película nos llevara a enrollarnos en la oscuridad, entonces estaría a favor de eso.

Saqué el camisón de mi bolsa y lo sostuve en alto. Era tan rojo como mi vestido, con encaje negro a lo largo del escote en forma de corazón y el dobladillo. También tenía en las partes donde se dividía para mostrar más pierna. En definitiva, algo que normalmente no usaría, pero ocasiones especiales requerían medidas especiales. Y ya que yo estaba 'subiendo de tono para sacar lo cachondo' como dijo Rose, puede ser que lo haga bien. Edward iba a estar sorprendido en verdad cuando descubriera que esto era la única cosa que bloqueaba su 'acceso', y realmente esperaba que le gustara.

Me gire hacía el espejo, mirándome bien en el camisón. Toda mi confianza y valentía se desvaneció cuando noté cada uno de los cambios de mi cuerpo. Entre el peso del embarazo, la lactancia, y la cicatriz, difícilmente me veía como mi vieja yo. Había muy poco de mí que no había cambiado, y lo que más asustaba de todo era saber que el interior había cambiado casi tanto como el exterior. ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si no reaccionaba igual? ¿Y que si a Edward no le gustaba mi nuevo cuerpo?

Había solamente una manera de descubrirlo y era saliendo por esa puerta. Había estado tan nerviosa por el vestido, y había terminado siendo por nada, así que tal vez tenía un poco de suerte y toda esta preocupación también sería innecesaria. Respire profundamente, exhalé con lentitud, y luego pretendí tener mucha más confianza de la que en verdad estaba sintiendo cuando abría la puerta y entre en la habitación.

Edward estaba en medio quitándose los pantalones; me miró y se distrajo tanto viéndome que olvido bajar el pie y se cayó.

"¿Eso significa que te gusta?" pregunté, luchando para no reír.

Él sólo asintió, sus ojos esmeraldas nunca me dejaron. Si no lo conociera, hubiera jurado que _él _estaba deslumbrado por _mí_.

"¿Planeas quedarte sentado ahí con una pierna en los pantalones y la otra no por el resto de la noche?" pregunté.

Parpadeó y al final pareció darse cuenta de que seguía en el suelo. "Sólo dame un minuto," dijo, intentando quitarse rápidamente los pantalones y empeorándolo todo.

"Si te pones de pie, caerán solos," sugerí.

"Bella, no creo que pueda hacer eso," respondió, sonaba serio.

Quería seducirlo, no darle un paro cardiaco. "¿Estas bien?" pregunté, acercándome.

"Bien," dijo, estirando la mano. "Sólo dame un minuto."

Me senté en una de las sillas, presionando los labios y haciendo todo lo posible por no reír. En verdad se cayó sobre su trasero sólo por mirarme. Tal vez todo esto de seducir a mi marido sería mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Finalmente Edward pareció recuperarse y alejo su ropa antes de acercarse a mí y levantarme de la silla. Me hizo darme una vuelta, consiguiendo una imagen de mí en este conjunto, y definitivamente parecía estar disfrutando de la vista.

Finalmente recuperó su voz, pero no era la aterciopelada a la que estaba acostumbrada – había un temblor nervioso que la hacía sonar más áspera. "Aunque realmente me encanta este particular conjunto en ti, creo que funcionará mejor si te lo quitas."

"¿Qué funcionara mejor?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando que te podría gustar un masaje de espalda, como los que solía darte las noches anteriores a tus grandes exámenes en la universidad."

"Edward, eso es dulce, pero yo –"

"¿Por favor Bella?" No había forma de negarme a él con esa voz suave o los suplicantes ojos esmeraldas. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que había ganado, y señaló hacía la cama. "Quítatelo y acuéstate sobre tu estómago."

O tal vez, seducir a mi esposo iba a ser exactamente tan difícil como había pensado. No me dejo espacio para usar alguna de las ideas que Alice y Rose me habían dado… pero por lo menos podía hacer un pequeño espectáculo quitándome el camisón. Agarré el dobladillo y muy, muy lentamente lo levante sobre mi cabeza, disfrutando la manera en que los ojos de Edward ni una sola vez dejaron mi cuerpo.

Hice lo mejor que pude para pretender que no estaba completamente desnuda frente a él mientras caminaba hacía la cama. Estuve esperando que me preguntara donde estaba mi ropa o que me pidiera que me cubriera, pero nunca dijo una palabra.

Una vez que estuve recostada sobre mi estómago, con la cabeza en una almohada, Edward se arrodilló sobre mí y aparto mi cabello. Escuché un chasquido e intenté voltear para ver lo que era, pero él sólo empujo mi hombro y me hizo quedarme quieta.

"Bien," suspire. "Pero, ¿al menos puedes decirme que fue ese sonido?"

"Ya verás," dijo suavemente. Y entonces sus manos tocaron mi espalda y el contacto le dio a mi piel una cálida sensación que pasó a través de mis músculos.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" pregunté, ahora me gustaba más su idea del masaje. Entre la calidez del líquido y la sensación de tener sus manos al fin en mi piel, me estaba derritiendo rápidamente bajo él.

"Algo que Jasper y Emmett me sugirieron," contestó Edward. "De hecho, creo que son Rose y Alice quienes lo usan en sus esposos, pero eso no importa siempre y cuando te guste."

"Me encanta. Se siente magnifico. Es como tener una almohadilla eléctrica que cubre y masajea toda mi espalda. En serio, más tarde deberías dejarme hacerte esto."

"Ya veremos. Por ahora, sólo relájate."

Debió pasar sus maravillosas manos sobre mis hombros y espalda unas diez veces antes de detenerse. Sólo que en realidad no se detuvo – sólo se movió a mis brazos y piernas, dejándome como una derretida pila gigante de masa en medio de la enorme cama de hotel.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, se acostó junto a mí y me acerque más, para poder acurrucarme justo junto a él. "Ese fue el mejor masaje que he tenido en toda mi vida," dije, besándolo en la mejilla.

"Que bien," se rió entre dientes, envolviendo su brazo a mi alrededor y acercándome aún más. "Te amo."

"También te amo," susurré, trazando el costado de su rostro con mi dedo. "Te he extrañado tanto, Edward. Se que has estado siempre junto a mí, pero no ha sido lo mismo. No es el mismo tipo de cercanía. Espero estar explicando esto bien por que no quiero que pienses que sólo me refiero al sexo. Eso no es lo que extraño. Extraño el antes y el después." Levanté la mano y arrastre los dedos por su pecho. "Extraño la sensación de tus manos deslizándose sobre mí, tu respiración en mi piel, y la forma en que susurrabas mi nombre en la oscuridad. Extraño la fuerza con la que me sostenías después y lo alocado que sonaba tu corazón bajo mi oído."

Tomo mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho. Levanté la cabeza, preocupada por la forma en que temblaba su mano, pero su rostro sólo me puso más ansiosa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su rostro un poco rojo.

No estaba segura de que había dicho para molestarlo, pero quería retractarme con desesperación. Él ya había sufrido mucho. Alejé mi mano de la de él y envolví ambos brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía. Al principio no se movió, pero entonces sus brazos cubrieron mi cintura y espalda, soldándome a él. "Lo siento," susurré en su oído. "No quería molestarte. Sólo intentaba compartir mis sentimientos contigo."

Su agarre en mi se hizo más fuerte y aunque no dijo ni una palabra, él dijo mucho para mí… su lágrima golpeando mi mejilla fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Él no estaba molesto conmigo y yo no había dicho nada mal. Había dicho lo _correcto_ – había dicho lo que él no sabía como decir y él en verdad me había extrañado tanto como yo.

"Te amo, Edward. Desearía haber sanado mucho más rápido y haber regresado a ti más pronto. Siento que esto haya sido tan duro para ti. Odio el que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí que has tenido que levantar esos muros tuyos. Dime que puedo hacer para derrumbarlos una vez más. Haré lo que sea, lo juro."

Un pequeño suspiro fue su única respuesta.

"Por favor, háblame Edward."

"En verdad no creo que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decir."

"Eso no es verdad. Siempre quiero escucharlo. Sólo que a veces desearía que no estuvieras tan perturbado y preocupado."

Se alejó de mí y se levantó de la cama, caminando por la habitación y dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Había dejado su camisa en el borde de la cama así que la agarre y me la puse antes de caminar hacía él.

"¿Por qué se supone que yo me tengo que abrir y compartir contigo, pero tu puedes levantar esos estúpidos muros tuyos y cerrarte?"

"Tu tienes una razón para lo que sentiste."

Suspire arrodillándome entre sus piernas, tomando sus manos en las mías. Se veía tan molesto y yo sólo quería aligerar su corazón y mente. "Edward, tienes todo el derecho de sentirlo. Sé eso de muchas formas, esto fue igual de espantoso para ti, si no es que peor. Pero, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a superarlo, al igual que tu hiciste conmigo, si no te abres conmigo? Por favor se honesto. ¿Quieres este fin de semana?"

Cerró los ojos, escondiendo el verde junto con sus sentimientos. Su rostro era una perfecta máscara de tranquilidad cuando respondió. "Por supuesto que lo quiero."

"Mentiroso," lo acusé.

No replicó, o si quiera abrió sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no querías pasar unos días a solas conmigo? ¿Ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?"

Al parecer, la pregunta consiguió atrapar su atención por que no sólo abrió los ojos, sino que dejo escapar un ruidoso bufido. "¿Por qué sigues pensando que hay algo que arreglar?"

"Por que así no era nuestro matrimonio antes del bebé. Tú no mantenías en secreto tus sentimientos para mí, difícilmente pasábamos un día sin tener intimidad de alguna manera, e incluso aunque no lo entendía, siempre que me mirabas me hacías sentir como si vieras la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado todo eso sin que algo este roto?"

"No estoy guardando secretos. Sólo que no veo el punto de sacar a relucir cosas que es mejor dejar solas. Y por supuesto que nuestra vida no es como era antes del bebé; sabíamos que nunca volvería a ser igual."

"Si, no igual, Edward. Pero nunca soñé que sería como dos amigos viviendo juntos con un bebé en lugar de ser _nosotros_. Es como si tuvieras miedo de mí; miedo a tocarme, a mirarme de verdad – de mostrarme alguna señal real de cariño y deseo."

Su voz fue tan baja y suave que casi no escucho su respuesta. "Por que lo tengo, Bella."

"¿Pero por que?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó, su voz era casi un grito. "¿Casi quedarme solo, sin ti, no es razón suficiente para ti?"

"Lo sería si me lo explicaras. Han pasado cuatro meses y he hecho todo lo que he podido para demostrarte que estoy mejor, pero nada funciona."

"No entiendes," suspiro, inclinándose hacía adelante y enterrando la cara en sus manos.

"Ayúdame entonces," le pedí, pasando los dedos por su cabello en lo que esperaba fuera un suave gesto. "Edward, ayúdame a entender. Por favor."

"Me hicieron dejarte. Sólo me mandaron lejos y me dejaron sentado por demasiado tiempo, sin saber que te estaba pasando. Y luego… él salió y dijo que lo sentía y parecía que sus siguientes palabras dirían que te habías ido. Esta ese momento donde mi mente imaginó una vida sin ti y no era nada. Era sólo negro, frío… no era nada. Cuando me explicó que estabas bien, pero que nunca serías la misma, pensé que podría manejar eso. Pensé que tenerte vida era todo lo que importaba. No estaba preparado para lo diferente que serías, y me odio a mi mismo por ser tan egoísta y quererte completa de regreso."

"No lo hagas," dije suavemente, moviéndome para abrazarlo. "No te odies. No hay forma en que alguno de nosotros hubiera podido estar preparado para esto, Edward."

"No se que hacer, Bella. No se que esta bien y que es lo mejor para ti, y me asusta como no tienes idea. Apenas estas empezando a parecer la persona feliz a la que estaba acostumbrado y tengo tanto miedo de perder eso de nuevo. Se que eso es egoísta y me hace un cretino, pero no puedo evitarlo."

"Eso no te hace egoísta o cretino," dije con firmeza, tratando de sacarlo de su desesperación. "Ambos perdimos algo de mí – yo perdí las partes físicas, y ambos las emocionales. Se que no he sido yo misma. ¡Demonios, le lancé cosas a Emmett! Nunca me había enojado tanto con mi hermano en toda mi vida. Me asusta el ver cuán diferente soy, así que puedo intentar imaginar como debe ser para ti."

Él no dijo nada y me pregunté si estaba consiguiendo algo.

Decidí intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente. "En el lado positivo, tienes que estar disfrutando la disminución de mi terquedad."

Todavía nada. Suspire abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"Por favor, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte," le pedí. "En verdad que haré cualquier cosa y puedo probarlo. Escucha con atención por que esta puede ser tu gran oportunidad de ser todo un Cullen sin que yo diga una sola palabra. Estoy tan determinada de tener de regreso a mi Edward que si me dices que la única manera es comprándote un carro nuevo, uno más rápido, saldría justo ahora y lo compraría. Si es una gran casa que es demasiado enorme para nosotros, también estaría de acuerdo con eso, sin quejas. Incluso per-"

No pude decir otra palabra por que Edward estaba ocupado besándome y yo estaba ocupada disfrutándolo. Era suave y amoroso, mezclado con un poco de desesperación y deseo.

Se alejó tan rápido como empezó el beso, recargando su frente en mi hombro.

"Te amo," susurré.

"También te amo." Sus labios eran cautelosos en los míos, pero aún así consiguieron toda mi atención y cooperación. Él quería esto, pero necesitaba ser bajo sus reglas y yo respetaría eso – sin importar lo impaciente que pudiera sentirme, nunca dejaría que se mostrara. Mantendría mi promesa y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo.

Finalmente, sus brazos se relajaron a mí alrededor y sus dedos comenzaron a explorar la piel de mi espalda, las yemas de sus dedos pasaban ligeramente de mí cintura a mis hombros, y hacía abajo de nuevo. Edward profundizó nuestro beso y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron por primera vez en meses, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se llenara de excitación y nostalgia. A pesar de las muchas veces que me había metido en problemas durante los años, mi terquedad era la única cosa que detenía mis manos de deslizarse en su sedoso cabello cobre y aferrarse a la vida. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía ahora, él se alejaría y detendría, y yo no quería que se detuviera nunca.

Pero se detuvo y sus ojos verdes estaban prácticamente ardiendo por todas las que estaba sintiendo. Quería muchísimo ser capaz de meterme en su cabeza y conocer cada una de ellas.

"También estoy nerviosa," admití, esperando poder ayudarlo. "No se que esperar con mi cuerpo estando tan cambiado. Y, honestamente, no estoy segura de que te guste este cuerpo nuevo," dije, mirándome hacía abajo.

Su largo dedo toco mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro hacía mí. "Si gustas, podemos descubrirlo."

Creo que asentí, pero no estaba segura. Y me perdí completamente de la parte donde él me levantó y me cargo hasta la cama. Mi concentración sólo estaba centrada en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas remolineando con emociones y mirándome.

Edward apenas dejo que algo del peso me tocara, manteniendo tanto como podía en sus brazos, encerrándome bajo su cuerpo mientras me besaba. Si este hombre pensó por un segundo que tenía planes de moverme de ese lugar, era absolutamente absurdo. Estaba pensando en hacer un montón de cosas, pero todas requerían que me quedara en ese lugar exacto.

Sus besos finalmente se movieron de mis labios y bajaron a mi cuello, uno de sus lugares favoritos de mi cuerpo para besar. Sonreí, sabiendo que eso significaba que se estaba relajando y se comenzaba a dejar llevar un poco. No estaba segura de que era lo que él temía, pero pensaba que tal vez tenía que ver con herirme de alguna manera, algo que sabía que él nunca haría. Él sólo necesitaba darse cuenta de eso por si mismo.

Mi nombre salió de su voz de terciopelo en un susurro mientras su cálido aliento soplaba en el lugar que había estado besando. Me estremecí con placer y deseo, disfrutando dos de las cosas que más había extrañado en los últimos seis meses. No quería interrumpir su concentración, o hacerlo pensar que intentaba tener el control, pero necesitaba sentir más de él, así que envolví mis brazos en sus antebrazos y lo empuje hasta que se relajo y dejo su peso caer en mí.

"Dime se te lastima," susurró contra mí oído. "Nunca quiero herirte, Bella. Te amo tanto."

"No me lastimarás."

"Promete que me dirás si lo hago."

"No me lastimarás," repetí con firmeza. "Pero igual te lo prometo."

Se veía satisfecho con esa promesa y comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Nos movió sobre nuestros costados y su mano libre vago sobre mi piel, descubriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo a su alcance. Era increíble como sus movimientos podían ser tan frenéticos y controlados al mismo tiempo, siempre más suaves que vigorosos. Sin importar la velocidad o la duración, siempre era hacer el amor para Edward y yo amaba eso de él.

Mientras que él libremente redescubría mi cuerpo, yo mantuve mis manos en su pecho, preocupada de que algo más interrumpiera su concentración y lo hiciera detenerse. Si él quería más, me lo haría saber – sólo tenía que hacerme esperar a que él lo hiciera. Habían sido seis mese desde la última vez que pudimos demostrarnos nuestro amor de esta manera y no quería que nada nos detuviera ahora que finalmente estábamos reconectándonos.

Estaba tan concentrada en comportarme que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que nos movimos de nuevo y sólo fui consciente de ello por que Edward se había detenido completamente. Su cabello colgaba por su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos solo lo suficiente para que yo fuera incapaz de resistir la urgencia de alejarlo. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"Te amo," susurré.

Abrió los ojos, revelando una mezcla de amor, miedo, y deseo – yo sólo quería que sintiera dos de esos.

"Te amo," dije, haciéndolo sonar como la promesa que era.

Empuje gentilmente su rostro hacía el mío y lo besé. Él tomo el liderazgo y lo profundizó con facilidad, libremente, y sin vacilar. Pude sentir la chispa que siempre había existido entre nosotros y saborearla en su lengua. Me hacía sentir como si flotara y me ahogara en su amor por mí.

Su toque, sus labios, la gentil forma en que me hacía el amor… todo eso respondió mis preguntas de si mi cuerpo le atraía o no, si mi cuerpo funcionaba y reaccionaba de la misma manera con él, y si él todavía me deseba. No era el loco desenfreno que Rose había predicho, o la aventura de toda una noche de la que había estado tan segura Alice – era mejor. Era sólo Edward exhalando mientras yo inhalaba y nuestros brazos nos sostenían juntos en una forma que prometían nunca dejarnos ir, sin importar lo que nos pasara.

Esa sensación flotante se transformo en una de vuelo y nuestros gritos mezclados de placer llenaron la habitación, y estaba segura de que era el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en años. Y mientras escuchaba su corazón palpitar bajo mi oído y sentía su jadeante respiración contra mi cabeza, al fin sentía mi mundo completamente junto y girando en dirección correcta.

Nos quedamos dormidos todavía abrazándonos con fuerza el uno al otro, teniendo nuestra primera noche de profundo e ininterrumpido sueño en meses. Cuando el sol nos despertó el sábado, continuamos acostados ahí, hablando suavemente sobre todo en lo que podíamos pensar. Edward se abrió sobre sus sentimientos en los últimos cuatro meses, sus miedos actuales, y sus futuras esperanzas para nosotros. Sus muros se habían caído una vez más y todo en él parecía más ligero, desde la postura de sus hombros, a su tono de voz, e incluso la mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Finalmente entendía y creía que yo estaba bien.

Casi no salimos de la cama ese día, solo dejándola para comer y tomar un largo baño juntos en la enorme tina de spa que había en nuestra habitación. No hicimos nada más que toques juguetones y acurrucarnos, pero no necesitábamos más – ya nos habíamos encontrado el uno al otro de nuevo.

Pasamos la noche del sábado envueltos en las esponjosas batas del hotel, viendo una comedia en la gran televisión y acurrucados juntos en uno de los sillones reclinables. Era absolutamente perfecto para nosotros y a Edward ni siquiera le importo que yo quisiera quedarme en lugar de salir en el yate.

En algún momento antes del amanecer el domingo, Edward me despertó con sus besos y nos aprovechamos de nuestra última noche completamente solos, ambos sabíamos que pasaría un tiempo antes de que tuviéramos otra oportunidad de tener otra lenta mañana como esta. Tal vez no tuviéramos montones de tiempo a nuestra disposición en el futuro, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a mi mano para asegurarme de nunca pasar tanto tiempo sin demostrarnos nuestro amor mutuo.

A pesar de lo mucho que ambos disfrutamos nuestro tiempo lejos, estábamos ansiosos de regresar con Charlie. Y era por que ambos admitimos querer estar con él que encontré extremadamente extraño el que Edward tomara un giro que llevaba lejos de la casa de Emmett.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunté, mirando en busca de algo familiar sin encontrar nada.

"Ya verás," dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Me encontré a mi misma sonriendo sólo por que él lo hacía, disfrutando ver a mi esposo verdaderamente feliz después de meses de preocupación. "¿Qué te traes entre mano, Tutor-boy?" pregunté.

"Ya verás," repitió.

"Bien. Se críptico. Mira si me importa," dije, cruzando los brazos frente a mí. Mi silencio duró exactamente 21 segundos. "Edward, ¿por favor? Dime a donde vamos. Este no es el camino a la casa de Em y estas prolongando mi separación de mi hijo y quiero saber por que."

"La paciencia es una virtud, Isabella," dijo con una enorme sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

"Creo que recuerdo tu respuesta a eso. ¿No era algo como 'perdí mi virtud contigo hace tiempo'?"

"Si, de hecho así fue. Y, ¿puedo decir que disfrute cada segundo de quitarte la tuya?"

Por mucho que no quería por que eso sólo lo alentaría, me encontré a mi misma riendo.

Edward se estiró y desdoblo mis brazos, llevando mi mano a sus labios y presionando un beso contra mi piel. "Te amo."

Empuje nuestras manos unidas hacía mi y bese su mano. "También te amo." Estaba muy segura de murmuro 'recuerda eso', pero cuando le pregunté juró que no había dicho nada.

Eventualmente, Edward giro por un camino y siguió una curva hasta que llegamos a una casa ubicada en medio de un jardín demasiado verde para no ser hierba fresca recién establecida.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunté, mirando la gran casa a través del parabrisas.

"Bueno, recuerdas que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa…"

* * *

Hola!

Se que a algunas personas les mencione que iba a subir dos capis, pero salieron algunos imprevistos y no he podido terminar de traducir el otro capi, así que en lugar de dejarlas esperando más les decidí subir este. De todas formas el otro es un outtake de este capi, sólo que tiene lemmon y la conversación esta en Edward POV, creo. Igual más adelante lo subo.

Y con respecto al capi, ¿que les parecio? Sobre todo, ¿a donde creen que llevo Edward a Bella? estoy segura de que muchas ya saben xD

Les propongo algo, la primera que adivine el lugar a donde van y la reacción de Bella (o que al menos se acerque un poco) le mandaré un adelanto del siguiente capi n.n

No he contestado reviews, pero se los agradezco de corazón! Amy, Cristy, de igual forma gracias por sus comentarios :D

Solo quedan 5 capis, 6 con el outtake, por si alguien más tenía esa duda.

Besos

Moni!(:


	51. Surprise!

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**¡Sorpresa!**

**Bella POV**

_"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunté, mirando la gran casa a través del parabrisas._

_"Bueno, recuerdas que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa…"_

"Edward Anthony Cullen," siseé. "Dime que _no_ nos compraste una casa."

"No nos compre una casa… tenía un encargado para que la hiciera."

"¿Sin siquiera decirme?" chillé.

Edward se veía afligido. "Pero si que aportaste. Sólo que no sabías que me estabas diciendo como construirte una casa. Escribí cada palabra que dijiste sobre lo que querías que tuviera una casa y le di las notas a Jasper para que diseñara un lugar para nosotros."

"Pero… ¿Cómo? Has estado muy ocupado con Charlie y conmigo."

"Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda. Emmett pasaba por aquí todas las tardes al salir del trabajo y revisaba junto con el equipo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Él es la razón de que la casa este lista ahora."

"Emmett y Jasper, ¿_ambos_ sabían? ¿Quién más sabía sobre esto?" pregunté. Estaba cantando en mi cabeza para recordar que Edward me amaba y esa era la razón de que hiciera cosas estúpidas como esta.

Edward parecía no querer responder a mi pregunta, pero de todas formas lo hizo. "Bueno, ahora que tu sabes, todos."

"Cullen," suspire, cerrando los ojos y echando atrás la cabeza. Mis dedos fueron al puente de mi nariz, imitando el gesto que hacía mi esposo cuando se estresaba.

"Por favor, ven a ver adentro antes de que digas algo."

Abrí un ojo y lo mire. Se veía tan nervioso y me sentí culpable por molestarme con esto – sabía en mi corazón que él sólo intentaba ser un buen esposo para mí y un buen padre para Charlie. Llevaba un año queriendo conseguir un lugar para nosotros y lo hubiera hecho si yo no me hubiera embarazado. Pero yo siempre asumí que estaría involucrada en decidir donde íbamos a vivir por que planeaba estar ahí por un largo tiempo. Quería que Charlie tuviera lindos recuerdos de crecer en un solo lugar, igual como Edward y yo tuvimos con nuestros padres. Sólo tenía que confiar en que Edward realmente había sido capaz de diseñar una casa a mi gusto.

"Esta bien, Cullen. Vamos a ver esta casa tuya."

"Nuestro hogar, Bella," me corrigió Edward cuando abrió su puerta.

"Es mejor que así sea," musité demasiado bajo como para que me escuchara cuando salí del carro.

La puerta de enfrente estaba hecha bajo un arco cuadrado, combinando la forma en que la casa parecía estar hecha con diferentes cuadrados juntos. Tenía un maravilloso aspecto moderno, y el color arena de la cantería lo ayudaba a ser más a mi estilo. Las puertas y la fachada eran de un profundo café oscuro, llamando la atención hacía las ventanas de diferentes tamaños, todas cuadradas.

Edward deslizó la llave en el lado derecho de las puertas dobles y luego se giró hacía mí. "Cierra los ojos," instruyó.

Intenté no enojarme mientras cerraba obedientemente los ojos. Cuando me dijo que podía abrirlos, me encontré con que había abierto completamente las puertas dobles, dándome una vista completa del gran vestíbulo. Había una ventana cerca del techo que inundaba el área con luz. Siempre le había dicho a Edward que quería una casa con mucha luz natural, y hasta el momento, lo estaba cumpliendo.

"Deje las paredes blancas para que pudieras elegir el color que quisieras. Los pisos son de madera dura o azulejo, pero podemos poner las alfombras que quieras," dijo Edward envolviendo su brazo en mi cintura y llevándome dentro de la casa.

Me llevó hacía la derecha y me mostró el primer cuarto de la planta baja. Era grande y espacioso y la enorme ventana lo enmarcaba muy bien.

"Este podría ser un buen cuarto de juegos para Charlie y todos sus primos," dijo Edward, su voz haciendo un ligero eco en el cuarto vacío.

Cuando no respondí, rápidamente nos movió hacía la siguiente habitación. Tenía pequeñas ventanas cuadradas que estaban enmarcadas con madera de cerezo oscuro, dándoles una apariencia más como de obras de arte que de ventanas. También había un par de puertas francesas que llevaban al patio lateral.

"Nuestra oficina," anunció. "Pensé que podríamos compartirla y que podrías hacer una de las esquinas un área de lectura para ti."

Yo aún no decía nada, así que nos movimos a la cocina. Las encimeras eran de granito, los gabinetes eran de un suave color marrón rojizo, y cada aparato y accesorio iba combinado. Incluso tenía una ventana en la esquina, dando una hermosa vista del patio trasero. El piso era de baldosas de un suave color crema y en el techo había dos lámparas suspendidas y una pequeña araña. Esta habitación era tan grande que había suficiente espacio para poner asientos alrededor de la isleta de la cocina y todavía tener una mesa de comedor aquí.

También había un par de puertas francesas en la habitación, pero esas llevaban hacía el patio trasero. Las puertas estaban enmarcadas con una pared de ventanas, inundando el área con luz natural. Y como si no fuera suficiente, había un tragaluz para darle un efecto brillante.

"¿Para que se supone que es esta área?" pregunté, hablando por primera vez. Había una pared separándola del resto de la cocina y le daba una sensación de privacidad pero aún así abierta.

"Siempre has dicho que quieres un lugar abierto con montones de luz para mi piano. Pensé que este sería un buen lugar. Y también podemos poner aquí tu guitarra, y un lugar para que Charlie y tú se sienten cuando quieran escucharme tocar. O cuando él y yo queramos escucharte a ti."

Subimos las escaleras y otra vez me sorprendí por los diferentes tamaños de las ventanas y la forma en que toda la casa se veía brillante sin estar demasiado expuesta hacía el exterior. De todas formas, no es que alguien pudiera ver ya que no había una casa lo suficientemente cercana a esta para hacerlo.

La primera habitación a la que llegamos era abierta y espaciosa, con un pequeño vestidor. Al igual que las siguientes dos habitaciones que vi. El baño tenía un largo lavabo negro en un gabinete hecho de la misma madera rojiza que había en la cocina, y justo enfrente había un segundo lavabo y un pequeño tocador. No había ducha en el cuarto, pero había una bañera rodeada de ventanas por tres lados. Fácilmente podía imaginarme a Charlie chapoteando en esa bañera mientras veía las nubes y las aves pasar por las ventanas.

Nuestra siguiente parada fue la habitación principal. Tenía una sala de estar que quedaba separada de la zona para dormir, y contaba con puertas francesas que se abrían en una acogedora terraza. Se veía lo suficientemente grande para una mesa y dos sillas. El armario era enorme, el doble de un vestidor e incluso tenía espacio para una silla si decidíamos poner una ahí. El baño principal tenía un tocador de doble del tamaño que estaba sobre un gabinete de estilo antiguo; casi parecía más una cómoda con espejo que un gabinete de baño. Había una hermosa bañera con patas ahí, con un tragaluz justo encima, y la regadera era de un hermoso azulejo oscuro con paredes y puertas de cristal, dejándote ver dentro de la ducha doble y el banco que estaba incorporado.

Me giré y crucé la habitación, pasando por las puertas francesas y saliendo a la pequeña terraza, inspeccionando el jardín trasero.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Edward. Incluso aunque él intentaba mantener la voz baja, no pudo esconder el nerviosismo.

Me giré para encararlo, pero sólo se preocupo más cuando vio las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Lo siento," suspiro, atrayéndome a sus brazos. "Realmente quería darte la casa de tus sueños."

"¿Entonces por que te disculpas?" pregunté, ignorando las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

"Estas llorando," declaró, viéndose confundido.

"Estoy llorando por que no se que más hacer. Edward, en verdad, esta es la casa de mis sueños. Tiene todo lo que siempre he querido. Es brillante y espaciosa, tiene montones de ventanas para mostrar el exterior, y definitivamente podría imaginarme viviendo toda mi vida aquí."

Sonrió y fue absolutamente maravilloso presencia eso. "¿Entonces te gusta?"

"Me encanta," lo corregí. "Gracias."

"Um… honestamente no esperaba el no tener que pelear. No estoy seguro de que decir."

"Que te parece si no dices nada y me regresas con mi hijo. Puede que ame esta casa, pero todavía estoy recelosa contigo por haberme escondido una casa entera."

"Esa es la razón de que sea una sorpresa, Bella."

"Un _hogar_ nunca debería ser una sorpresa. Debe ser una discusión que tengamos juntos."

"Tienes razón," suspiro, viéndose lo suficientemente castigado por mí.

"Podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Justo ahora realmente quiero ver a Charlie."

"Bien. Se que todavía no estas lista para hablar, pero mientras piensas, ¿podrías pensar también en una fecha para mudarnos? Estaba esperando poder hacerlo antes de las vacaciones. Estaba pensando que sería realmente lindo tener una Fiesta de Año Nuevo aquí, para que toda la familia venga a ver la casa nueva."

"Más tarde," fue mi única respuesta. Tenía mucho en que pensar y la última cosa que necesitaba era incluso empezar a imaginar como sería una mudanza durante las vacaciones, en especial por que necesitaríamos muebles para cada habitación. Siempre planeamos en dejar los muebles que teníamos ahora en casa de Carlisle y Esme para cuando fuéramos de visita.

El camino a la casa de Emmett fue muy silencioso, sólo con la música de Edward sonando. Apreciaba que me estuviera dando mi espacio, dándome tiempo para asimilar su muy grande sorpresa. Amaba la casa; en serio. Pero era muy difícil dejar atrás la sensación de que había sido hecho a mis espaldas. Sabía que era sólo mi lado terco e independiente siendo egoísta y esa era mi principal razón para guardar silencio. Quería aplastarlo y alejarlo; él quería quedarse y convencerme de que Edward y yo no nos habíamos reconectado de verdad en el fin de semana.

Tan pronto como llegamos a la casa de Emmett, agarré a mi hijo y a Rose, encaminándome a su habitación para hablar en privado.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" preguntó mientras bañaba de besos a un risueño Charlie.

"Edward me mostró su gran sorpresa."

Al parecer eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir por que Rose se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza. "Intenté decirle que esto no era el tipo de cosas con las cuales sorprenderte. Pero ya conoces a Edward. Él asumió que sólo me refería a tu normal aversión por las sorpresas y nada más. Emmett no fue de mucha ayuda. Y si no hubiera sentido tanto que no tenía derecho de intervenir, yo misma te lo hubiera dicho. Alice y yo pensamos en decírtelo algunas veces, pero tu ya estabas lidiando con mucho."

"Rose, es que… dejé el hotel sintiéndome realmente conectada con Edward de nuevo, que estábamos juntos en el mismo lugar. Y ahora… no quiero, pero siento que me dejo atrás de nuevo. Se adelanto y planeo un futuro sin mí."

"No, cariño. Planeó una casa. Eso es todo. Y si le dices que odias la casa, la vendería y se aseguraría de que estuvieras tan envuelta en la siguiente que te marearías de sus preguntas."

"El problema es que la casa en verdad es la casa de mis sueños, Rosalie. Es todo lo que alguna vez he querido en una casa. Y estoy preocupada de que si acepto esto y lo dejo pasar por alto, Edward lo tomará como una señal para siempre dejarme fuera de la toma de decisiones."

"Bella, en verdad creo que sólo estas exagerando las cosas por que estas molesta."

"¿Y si no es así?"

Rose se movió para estar viéndonos la una a la otra. "Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti, y tu matrimonio, es sentarte con Edward y explicarle como te sientes. No te preocupes sobre herir sus sentimientos y solo expón lo que esto te hizo sentir y las preocupaciones que creo en ti."

"Entiendo por que lo hizo hoy, pero desearía que no lo hubiera hecho," suspire. "Desearía poder pretender que no lo se y todavía sentir esa cercanía que tenía cuando salimos en la mañana."

"Bella, te lo digo yo, no puedes dejar que cada estúpida cosa que haga tu esposo te haga sentir que no estas conectada con él. Sin importar con que loca sorpresa te salga Edward, todavía eres su esposa y su pareja, y si en verdad no te gusta lo que ha hecho, él lo solucionará. Pero primero tienes que hablar con él."

"Lo haré. Sólo que primero quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con Charlie. ¿Se portó bien?"

"Se portó como un perfecto ángel," respondió Rose, sonriéndole a Charlie. "Es tan dulce que me hace querer mi propio bebito."

"Podrías hacerlo. Eres una mamá increíble."

"Si, pero no creo estar lista para tres niños," se rió entre dientes. "Quiero que Lily sea un poco más grande antes de abordar el embarazo y lactancia de media noche de nuevo."

"¿Te dio problemas con su medicina?"

"Ninguno. Pero has creado un monstruo, Bells."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, haciéndole caras a Charlie y sacándole risas.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas que le diste a Charlie su primer bocado de comida real en Acción de Gracias?"

"¿Si?"

"Supongo que Edward y tú no comen frente a Charlie."

"Usualmente no. Nuestros horarios no coinciden para eso."

"Bueno, se sentó con nosotros mientras comíamos e hizo un enorme berrinche hasta que compartimos con él. Este pequeño ha probado huevos revueltos, tostadas, guisantes y macarrones con queso. Y le encanto todo eso."

"¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo al crecer cuando yo no estoy mirando?" le pregunté a Charlie, haciéndole cosquillas y consiguiendo que se riera. "¿No sabes que se supone tienes que esperar hasta que yo estoy viendo para hacer este tipo de cosas?"

Charlie sólo continuó riéndose.

"Tengo su pañalera lista para ti ya que imaginé que querrías llevártelo a casa y tenerlo para ti sola un ratito. Recuerdo sentirme de esa manera la primera vez que deje a Lily con Edward y contigo."

"Gracias, Rosalie. Tanto por cuidar a Charlie como por platicar conmigo."

"Eres mi hermana, Bella. Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"Y yo por ti," prometí, abrazándola con fuerza.

Me despedí de Emmett y de Lily y después nos fuimos. Pasé el viaje a casa en la parte trasera con Charlie, sosteniendo su mano y hablando con él. Y cuando llegamos adentro, me fui derecho a las escaleras para darle un baño a Charlie. Estaba segura de que Edward sabría que lo estaba evadiendo a propósito y sólo esperaba que entendiera por que. Tenía que resolver esto por mí antes de poder hablar con él.

Pasé el día con Charlie, jugando con él y leyéndole. Incluso lo lleve a un paseo en el jardín trasero, llevándolo a la colina que nos encantaba a Edward y a mí. Odiaba estar pasando este tiempo separados después de un gran fin de semana, pero tenía más miedo de lo que podría pasar si iba con él antes de estar lista. Tendía a enojarme, tanto como mi padre y mi hermano, y no quería que eso escapará de mí en un momento tan crítico de nuestra vida juntos.

Para el momento en que tuve a Charlie dormido en su propia cama, sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Cruce el pasillo hacía nuestra habitación, pero la encontré vacía. Escuché atentamente y oí la débil música del piano. Bajé las oscurecidas escaleras, pasé a través de la sala vacía, y dentro del cuarto de música de Edward.

Estaba sentado en su piano, mirando sus manos – incluso sentado de esa manera no podías evitar mirar el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Peleé conmigo misma una vez más sobre si tenía el derecho de estar enojada o si sólo estaba siendo egoísta; estaba muy segura de que era un poco de ambos.

"Edward."

Su cabeza se irguió y sus ojos inmediatamente aterrizaron en mí. "¿Charlie esta dormido?"

"Si. Estaba esperando que pudiéramos platicar."

"Lo que quieras, Bella." Se movió y palmeo su banco, invitándome a sentarme junto a él.

Me senté y jugué un poco con las teclas del piano, estancándome y asegurándome de que tenía mis pensamientos en orden. La mano de Edward toco la mía, alejando mis dedos con gentileza de las teclas de marfil.

"Pensé que querías hablar," dijo, su voz cuidadosa y reservada.

"Quiero hablar. Quiero empezar por decir una vez más que entiendo por que hiciste lo que hiciste y lo que esperabas cumplir. Pero, Edward, necesito que entiendas como me hizo sentir eso. He luchado a lo largo del tiempo para sentirme tu igual en esta relación, e incluso aunque tu no lo pretendes, cada vez que me dejas fuera de una decisión, me dejas sintiendo como si no confiarás en mí para tener una buena opinión, una opinión que _valga la pena_."

Abrió la boca y rápidamente levanté la mano, no quería perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"Como dije, se que esa no es tu intención. Pero yo me _siento_ de esa forma y necesito que entiendas eso. Siento que si acepto la casa con entusiasmo, tú lo tomaras como que esta bien dejarme fuera de decisiones tan grandes ya que siempre estas seguro de lo que quiero. Y tal vez nunca lo has pensado de esa manera, pero eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar. Tienes que entender la diferencia entre sorprenderme y dejarme fuera. Me dejaste fuera de la casa, Edward. Si, hiciste un trabajo genial en conseguir mis ideas sin que yo lo supiera, pero hubiera significado mucho más para mí si me hubieras involucrado en el proceso. Me hubiera encantado ver con Jasper los planos de la casa, y haberte ayudado a escoger los colores de los pisos y las decoraciones de la casa. Esto pudo haber sido algo que hiciéramos juntos, Edward, pero me dejaste fuera de ello. Con eso dicho, quiero agradecerte otra vez por intentar hacer lo que creías era lo correcto y lo mejor. Me doy cuenta de que esta es tu forma de cuidar a tu familia. Sólo espero que nunca lo hagas de nuevo."

"No lo haré," prometió Edward atrayéndome a sus brazos, abrazándome con fuerza. "Te involucraré tanto que te marearás de eso y me rogarás que te deje en paz. Siento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos, Bella. Esa nunca fue mi intención. Sólo intentaba hacer uno de tus sueños realidad por ti."

"Lo se. Sólo… déjame involucrarme un poco más con esos sueños, ¿si?"

"Lo prometo."

"Vamos, Cullen. Vamos a revisar a nuestro pequeño y después a dormir," dije, tirando de su mano. "Tienes que trabajar mañana."

"Si, lo se," suspiro. "Desearía no haberlo estropeado hoy contigo. En verdad había estado esperando pasar todo el día con Charlie y contigo."

"Tendremos la tarde de mañana juntos, cuando llegues a casa del trabajo. Y también tenemos las vacaciones de Navidad."

"Hablando de vacaciones… ¿has decidido si quieres regresar a trabajar para el semestre de primavera?"

"Creo que al tener una casa nueva, y la hipoteca y los costos iniciales que van con ello, realmente debería regresar a trabajar. Voy a pedir que mis clases sólo sean de martes a jueves, pero dudo que lo vaya a conseguir. Hay muchos profesores que han estado ahí más tiempo que yo."

"Podrías quedarte en casa, Bella. Sabes que en verdad no necesitamos el dinero."

"Edward, tu dinero no es infinito y tenemos que asegurarnos que tenemos suficiente para dejarle a Charlie si algo nos pasara a nosotros. Además, también tenemos una cuenta de universidad que llenar para nuestro pequeño."

"¿Qué haremos con Charlie mientras estemos en el trabajo?"

"Pues estaba pensando en preguntarle a Rose si podría cuidarlo, por un sueldo por supuesto. Ella ha sido genial con Lily y creo que Charlie aprenderá mucho quedándose con su tía y su prima."

Dejamos de hablar cuando entramos al cuarto de Charlie, sin querer despertar a nuestro pequeño. Pasamos unos minutos de pie frente a su cuna, sólo mirando el pequeño milagro que habíamos traído al mundo, antes de ir a nuestra habitación.

Edward dejó la puerta entreabierta, pero yo tenía otros planes para nosotros. "Edward, ciérrala por completo," le dije. "Tenemos el monitor prendido por si se despierta."

Obedeció, pero se veía confundido y un poco cauteloso mientras cruzaba la habitación y me seguía dentro del armario. "¿Por qué la cerré?"

"Por que quiero algo de tiempo a solas con mi esposo," respondí, sacando mi pijama. "Quiero que me hagas olvidar todo sobre sentirme excluida."

Sonrió y se inclinó hacía delante, presionando sus labios en mi frente. "Realmente me gustaría la oportunidad de mostrártelo."

"Sólo quiero que sepas que si despiertas a mi bebé por hacer mucho ruido, voy a disfrutar mucho pateándote el trasero, Cullen."

Edward se rió y me levantó envolviéndome en sus brazos, balanceándome un poco. "Aquí esta la chica peleadora que volteó completamente mi mundo. ¿Debería traerte algo de refresco y Twizzlers?"

"Sólo si me quieres tener riendo."

"Creo que prefiero más tenerte gimiendo," susurró contra mi oído.

"Creo que también prefiero eso," me las arregle para contestar. Mis palabras fueron inmediatamente seguidas por un maravilloso beso, el cual rápidamente se volvió uno necesitado, y eventualmente terminó en sexo de reconciliación. Sólo habíamos utilizado esta versión unas cuantas veces en nuestros años juntos, y por mucho que odiaba pelear con Edward, amaba su forma de reconciliarse conmigo. Y sólo para asegurarse de que era perfecto, Edward prometió una vez más nunca dejarme fuera de otra decisión. Realmente esperaba que pudiera mantener esa promesa.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Por los comentarios que dejaron la mayoría no esperaba que Bella reaccionara de esta forma xDD

El siguiente capi viene un poco de tiempo papá-hijo, es muy lindo y regresamos a los tiempos de Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida donde no había tantos problemas. Se que todavía les debo un outtake, pero espero tenerlo listo esta semana, ya es mi ultima semana de clases! :D así que espero disponer de más tiempo y terminar esta historia antes de Navidad n.n

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Besos

Moni!(:


	52. Babies,Bites,Streakers oh, my!

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Bebés, Mordidas, Exhibicionistas, ¡Oh Dios!**

**Edward POV**

"Maaaaa," gritó Charlie sacudiendo su llavero de juguete y golpeaba mi pierna con él. Su grito fue cortado cuando finalmente descubrió como meterse una parte del juguete a la boca. Rápidamente se lo quite y en su lugar le di su chupete.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Emmett. "Acaba de pasar los últimos diez minutos intentando meterse esa cosa en la boca y en el segundo en que lo logra arruinas su diversión."

"Le están saliendo los dientes y es malo para él morder juguetes duros," expliqué.

"¿Le están saliendo los dientes? ¿Ya?" preguntó Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros. "Tiene cinco meses y usualmente el primer diente se muestra entre los cuatro y siete meses, así que esta justo a tiempo. Bella lloró anoche cuando sintió el diente que esta saliendo. Sus días para dar pecho están contados."

"Entonces estoy impresionado de que haya dejado a Charlie contigo," replicó Emmett.

"Las mueblerías no son un lugar para un bebé," dije.

Bella, Alice, Rose y Esme habían ido a comprar muebles para nuestra casa. Había tomado un tiempo, pero finalmente Bella me había perdonado y estuvo de acuerdo en que deberíamos mudarnos a la casa para el final del año. Ya que de todas formas iba a alterar el horario de Charlie cuando regresara a trabajar, pensó que deberíamos seguir adelante y mudarnos al mismo tiempo para evitar que él tuviera que ajustarse dos veces.

Charlie se quejó e intento girarse en mis brazos. Esos días intentaba moverse mucho más y rápidamente se frustraba por su falta de movimiento. Lo giré para que quedara de frente a mí y para practicar que se pusiera de pie. Sus piernas todavía no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para apoyarse, así que más que estar parado estaba en cuclillas.

"¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Ya estas cansado de estar con papá y los tíos?"

Charlie dejó salir un gritito de irritación e intentó sentarse.

"¿Qué hay de tu gimnasio? ¿Quieres jugar con él?" le pregunté moviéndonos hacía el piso. Puse a Charlie sobre su espalda y puse el Baby Einstein sobre él. Tenía la forma de una oruga y a él le encantaba jalar las piezas para hacer música y encender las luces – era un regalo de sus abuelos y uno de sus favoritos.

"Hombre, eso lo calma de inmediato," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Ama la música tanto como Bella y yo," dije, estirando la mano y alisando un poco el cabello de Charlie. El pobre pequeño estaba condenado a tener un cabello tan rebelde como el mío.

"Lo hiciste que la escuchara tan pronto como fuera posible," dijo Jasper palmeando la espalda de Brandon, intentando hacerlo eructar.

Por suerte para nosotros, los niños se habían dado cuenta que éramos los únicos adultos en la casa y todos se estaban portando muy bien. Lily estaba construyendo algo con sus bloques – puede que eso lo heredara más de su tío Jasper que de sus padres – mientras Elizabeth estaba dormida y Brandon acababa de terminar su biberón.

Un par de semanas atrás intentamos quedarnos solos con los niños y todos se rebelaron contra nosotros. Lily había decidido correr desnuda por la casa, para el horror de Emmett, mientras que Elizabet y Brandon decidieron tener cólicos los dos, y Charlie se había negado por completo a estar con alguien. Él quería a su mamá y no se iba a conformar con otra cosa; no podía culparlo. Nuestras mujeres – y mis padres – habían disfrutado de una buena risa a nuestra costa ese día en particular.

"Entonces, ¿Bella esta emocionada por regresar a la enseñanza?" preguntó Emmett, tomando el bloque verde que Lily le estaba ofreciendo.

"Tiene sentimientos encontrados por eso, pero creo que más que nada esta emocionada," contesté. "Dejar a Charlie será difícil para ella, y creo que el saber que estará con Rose y Lily es de gran ayuda."

"Si, Rosie esta emocionada en verdad de tener al pequeño prácticamente todo el día," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "No tardará mucho antes de que intenté convencer a Alice de que también deje a los gemelos."

"A Rosalie siempre le han encantado los niños," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. "Ese fue su primer trabajo, sabes. Ella era la niñera de todas las familias de nuestra cuadra. Por supuesto, usualmente significaba que yo tenía que ayudar, pero en verdad ella hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, incluyendo los pañales. Solía hablar de cómo un día iba a tener una gran familia y nuestros padres tendrían montones de nietos que mimar." Jasper hizo una pausa y la sonrisa de su rostro decayó un poco. "Dejo de cuidar niños después de que nuestros padres murieron, y en su lugar comenzó a trabajar en carros. Arreglaba carros viejos, golpeando las abolladuras de las defensas... creo que la ayudo a lidiar con el enojo. Yo sólo sabía que si estaba en la cochera con las puertas cerradas, necesitaba permanecer lejos de ahí."

"Todos tenemos nuestras maneras de lidiar con el dolor y la pérdida. Al menos Rosalie fue capaz de canalizarlo en algo positivo," le dije.

"Si, como adornar ese Volvo tuyo," dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa. "Todavía recuerdo el día en que se metió con el motor y le dio unas cuantas patadas a los caballos de fuerza. Te veías como si hubieras muerto e ido al cielo."

"En ese momento, era la mejor cosa que había en mi vida," dije con honestidad.

"Y tres meses después, la pequeña Bella atendió nuestra mesa, tomo nuestras ordenes y robo el corazón de Edward," Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Y finalmente le dio otra cosa aparte del Volvo a la cual amar ciegamente."

"Muérdeme, Jazz," bufe, golpeando ligeramente su pierna con mi puño.

"Por el mugroso chupetón de tu cuello, diría que ya fuiste lo suficientemente mordido," dijo Emmett, sonando tanto divertido como molesto.

"Culpa de Bella," dije con orgullo.

"Entonces, ¿en verdad se esta sintiendo bien?" preguntó Emmett.

Una sonrisa inmediatamente apareció en mi rostro cuando pensé en lo agradable que era tener finalmente a mi Bella de regreso. "Si, Em. Ha vuelto a su personalidad juguetona, bromista y segura de sí misma."

"Ha sido un infierno de año," dijo Jasper. "Hay que intentar hacer el siguiente más tranquilo, Edward y Emmett."

"No nos digas eso y te dejes fuera a ti," replicó Emmett. "Aquí tu eres el gran padre de los gemelos."

"Sip," dijo Jasper con orgullo, mirando el pequeño rostro de Brandon.

"Así que, ¿Qué les compraste a ellos y a la duende para Navidad?" preguntó Emmett.

"A ella le conseguí lo mismo que a Bella, Rose y Esme este año. Certificados de regalo para el spa que tanto les gusta," le dijo Jasper. "Pensé que les podría servir algo de relajación y cuidado del cuerpo."

"Oh, estupendo," dijo Emmett, rodando los ojos. "Podemos esperar otro día de niñeros."

"Papi, mira," demandó Lily.

Emmett obedeció inmediatamente, dándole toda su atención a su hija. "¿Qué pasa, princesa?"

"Papi, construí," dijo orgullosamente, señalando la estructura de bloques que era tan alta como ella.

"Buen trabajo, osita Lily" le dijo Jasper.

"Ahora soy monstruo," soltó unas risitas. "¡Rawr!" gritó, formando garras con sus dedos. Movió las manos hacía adelante y los bloques volaron por todas partes.

El ruido asusto a los bebés y mientras yo intentaba tranquilizar a Charlie, Jasper estaba ocupado con Brandon y Emmett levantaba a Libby – el apodo oficial de Elizabeth gracias a Lily, y por alguna razón, amado por Alice – del corralito, intentando consolarla.

"Si, brillante idea, chicos. Vamos a casarnos y tener familia," dijo Emmett lo suficientemente alto para ser oído sobre los llantos.

"Sabes que te encanta," lo desafió Jasper.

"Demonios sí," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Es sólo que olvide mis tapones para los oídos en casa, es todo."

"Papi, perdón," dijo Lily, palmeando su pierna para llamar su atención.

"Esta bien, princesa. No sabías que asustaría a los bebés," le dijo Emmett. "Gracias por pedir perdón. Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte."

Ella le sonrió y luego se giro, viniendo hacía donde estábamos Charlie y yo. "¿Charlie quiere un bloque?" dijo, ofreciéndole uno azul.

"No justo ahora, pero ¿podrías darme su manta azul de la silla?" pregunté, señalándola.

Asintió con emoción, sus rizos saltando por todos lados. Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían hasta la silla, tomo la manta en sus brazos, y luego camino de regreso con cuidado, bajando la vista para asegurarse que no pisaba la manta. "Ten Charlie," dijo, dejándola a nuestro lado.

"Gracias, osita Lily," le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se rió y luego saltó hacía la esquina para juntar sus bloques. Puede que se pareciera mucho a Emmett, pero definitivamente tenía el amable corazón de Rose y su dulce personalidad.

"Voy a llevar a este pequeño arriba y ver si puedo hacerlo tomar una siesta," les dije a Jasper y Emmett cuando me levanté del suelo.

"Traidor," dijo Emmett, sonriéndome. "Déjanos solos aquí abajo, superados en número."

"Ya estamos superados en número," le recordó Jasper.

"Los veo al rato," me reí entre dientes, subiendo las escaleras con Charlie. Agarre el libro de su habitación y luego lo lleve a la mía, recargándome en el sofá con Charlie y su manta en mi pecho. "¿Quieres terminar de leer sobre el oso Pooh?" pregunté, sosteniendo el libro para que Charlie viera la portada.

Dijo unas cuantas palabras sin sentido y luego pego su mano al libro – esa fue una versión suficiente de un 'si' para mí.

"Veamos… creo que mami se quedo donde el oso Pooh se queda atrapado en el árbol," dije, buscando la página correcta.

Mientras leía, Charlie movía la cabeza a su alrededor, algunas veces veía las páginas del libro y otras a mí. Y ocasionalmente, esa mano suya descubría el camino hasta mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo. De acuerdo con el libro de bebés, él sólo intentaba descubrir como es que las palabras salían de mi boca, pero eso no significaba que fuera agradable tener de repente dedos estirando de tus labios.

Tomo casi dos capítulos antes de que finalmente sus ojos se cerraran y dejara de luchar contra su sueño. Acomode un poco mejor su mantita a su alrededor y entonces espere para ver si estaba completamente dormido antes de moverlo a su cuna. Estaba acostumbrado a que Bella lo acostara y difícilmente estaba satisfecho con la forma en que yo lo hacía.

Sosteniéndolo así, era más fácil ver lo mucho que había crecido últimamente y comencé a sentirme culpable de nuevo por que Bella regresara a trabajar. Ella quería sentir que compartía las responsabilidades conmigo, pero todo lo que yo quería es que estuviera aquí con Charlie, disfrutando de estos momentos con él. Tendría que hablar con ella de nuevo, y esperar que estuviera más receptiva a la idea ahora que ya no estaba molesta por la casa.

**Bella POV**

"Cariño, ya estoy en casa," gorjeó Alice cuando entro saltando por la puerta principal de la casa. "¡Demonios! Edward no esta cerca para decirme 'querida' y recibirme," hizo un puchero.

"Permíteme," Rose se rió entre dientes. Se aclaró la garganta y bajo la voz. "Ya bajo, querida."

"Obviamente, ustedes damas tuvieron una buena experiencia de compras," dijo Jasper, sonriéndole a su esposa y hermana.

"Bella no se quejó en absoluto," contestó Alice mientras tomaba a Brandon en sus brazos. "Hola, bebito. ¿Me extrañaste la mitad de lo que yo te extrañe?" preguntó, cubriendo su rostro de besos.

"Por la sonrisa de su rostro, yo diría que si," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Cambio," gorjeó Alice, poniendo a Brandon en el hueco del brazo de Jasper y tomando a Libby de él. "Hola, corazón," arrulló, frotando su nariz contra la de la bebé. "Te compré algo hoy."

"Alice, acordamos esperar hasta que fueran suficientemente grandes para darse cuenta de que están siendo mimados," la regañó Jasper.

"Pero, Jazz, es una diadema para bebé. Es rosa y tiene volantes y un pequeño moño blanco," replicó, sacando tanto como podía su labio inferior. "Será la niñita más linda que cualquier padre haya visto alguna vez."

"Bien," suspiro derrotado. "¿Al menos le trajiste algo también a Brandon?"

"Duh," replicó Alice, rodando los ojos. "Y también te gustará," dijo, buscando en su bolsa. Saco una pequeña pelota de baseball de peluche y se lo dio a su esposo. "Ahora puedes comenzar a entrenarlo para que disfrute del baseball. Oh, y tienes que enseñarle ese truco con el bate que tu haces. Cada vez que te veo hacerlo, me dan ganas de saltar sobre ti."

"Um… no creo que eso este bien," dijo Rose, unas cuantas risitas se le escaparon.

"¡Yo no!" gritó Alice. "Cualquier chica que ponga sus ojos en mi hijo cuando este en la secundaria."

"¿En verdad quieres que tus niños tengan citas?" preguntó Emmett, viéndose sorprendido. "¿Olvidaste como eras en la secundaria? ¿O las historias que escuchaste sobre mí?"

"No del todo. Y aunque le advertiré a Brandon que no sea un C-E-R-D-O cerdo, nunca estaré en su camino para encontrar al amor de su vida," explicó Alice.

"Bueno, este a sido otro interesante viaje dentro de la mente de la duende, pero antes de que mi cerebro se convierta completamente en puré, ¿alguien podría decirme donde esta mi esposo?" pregunté, dejando mis bolsas en una silla vacía.

"Nos abandono hace como media hora," contestó Emmett. "Charlie no se a dormido, o Edward esta escondiéndose de nosotros."

"Si es inteligente, definitivamente se esta escondiendo de ti," me reí entre dientes.

"¿Hey, Squirt?" gritó Emmett.

Me detuve en el segundo escalón y me gire para verlo.

"Muérdeme," dijo con una enorme sonrisa, moviendo su trasero hacía mí.

Ni siquiera me detuve para preocuparme sobre como lo interpretaría Emmett; sólo regresé lo que él me estaba dando. "Gracias, pero llene mi cuota de mordidas ayer con Edward." La risa de mi familia me siguió todo el camino hacía el segundo piso, y mis propias risas me siguieron hasta que alcance el rellano del tercer piso. No quería que mi voz arruinara los intentos de Edward por que Charlie tomara una siesta; mi pequeño era exigente sobre quien lo ponía a dormir.

Me asome por una esquina de la puerta, buscando en la habitación de Charlie y esperando verlo en la mecedora. Pero la mecedora y la habitación estaban vacías así que me fui a mi cuarto. Hubo un pequeño crujido en la puerta, así que empuje el resto del camino para abrirla y encontré la cama vacía. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras y ver si de alguna forma Edward había logrado escapar de la casa cuando un pequeño movimiento me llamo la atención.

Entré en la habitación, encontrando a Edward dormido en el sofá con Charlie en su pecho y un libro en sus piernas me trepé en silencio en la cama para poder verlos juntos por un ratito. Eran tan idénticos en algunas formas, y ni siquiera era por que tuvieran la misma rebeldía y color de cabello. Eran las pequeñas cosas como la forma en que sus labios se fruncían cuando dormían, o como cuando suspiraban dormidos era una profunda respiración que hacía que sus pechos subieran por completo para después bajar de nuevo. Y definitivamente Charlie tenía la sonrisa de su papá – grande y brillante, y llegaba hasta sus ojos, aunque estos se quedaron con mi color café.

Charlie se removió dormido, moviendo sus manos hechas puño y frotándolas contra su ojo y nariz. El movimiento despertó a Edward, que bajo la vista hacía nuestro bebé, revisando si se había vuelto a dormir o si se había despertado por completo. Frotando por última vez su nariz, Charlie dejo salir un suspiro y se relajo de nuevo, haciendo sonreír a su papá.

"Hola guapo," susurré, sin querer despertar al bebé o asustar a Edward.

Giro su rostro hacía mí, dándome una genial vista de esos ojos verdes. "Señorita, no debería estar aquí. Mi esposa llegará a casa en cualquier momento y no le gustará encontrarla comiéndose con los ojos a su esposo."

Sonreí por su broma y rápidamente pensé en una respuesta. "Eso es muy malo para ella. Pero, francamente, en primer lugar nunca debió dejarte solo. Fácilmente podrían aprovecharse de un hombre hermoso como tu. Un momento, estas poniendo a dormir a tu bebé y al siguiente, estas siendo obligado a comer Twizzlers y ver Como perder a un hombre en 10 días."

Edward bufo, intentando no reír para no despertar a Charlie. "¿Asumo que esos son los planes de esta noche, amor?"

"La primera parte de la noche, al menos. Alice ha exigido una noche de películas familiar, como antes. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que ella este consciente que esperar que un lapso de dos horas vaya ininterrumpido por pañales, comidas, o sólo el llanto general por querer llamar la atención es un poco fantasía a este punto."

"Lo aprenderá muy pronto," dijo, acurrucando a Charlie contra su pecho cuando se puso de pie. "Déjame llevarlo a su cuna y entonces te daré una apropiada bienvenida."

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunté, sonriéndole cuando caminaba alrededor de la cama.

"Por supuesto," contestó, sonriendo lo suficiente para mostrar sus hoyuelos.

Debió estar muy emocionado de cumplir esa promesa por que regreso a la habitación en cuestión de minutos, envolviendo un brazo a mi alrededor y jalándome hacía la cama con él.

"Tienes suerte de que no grite y desperté al bebé," me reí entre dientes, golpeándole el hombro.

"Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte," murmuró, sus labios besaban con avidez mi cuello.

"¿Me extrañaste?" bromeé, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

Asintió sólo un poco y tarareó contra mi cuello, haciéndome hormiguear de la cabeza a los pies. "Siempre te extraño cuando no estás a mi lado."

Sabía que debía decir algo en respuesta, pero era difícil pensar con la forma en que sus labios acariciaban mi cuello mientras sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi costado.

"Te extrañé," susurró en mi oído. "Te amo," agregó, pasando sus labios sobre los míos.

"También te extrañe," dije, finalmente recordando como hablar. "Realmente me gusta la forma en que me muestras que me extrañaste."

Al fin las cosas entre Edward y yo eran normales de nuevo. Ninguno de nosotros podía mantener las manos para nosotros mismos de nuevo y otra vez hablábamos de cualquier cosa y todo a la vez cuando estábamos juntos – la mayoría eran actualizaciones a Edward de lo que Charlie había hecho durante el día, pero el tema no importaba. La única cosa que importaba era que tenía a mi mejor amigo de regreso y Edward a la suya. Incluso admitió que había extrañado a Charlie con locura el día después de nuestra escapada de fin de semana. Yo había estado tan concentrada en lidiar con la casa de la manera correcta, que nunca se me ocurrió que había olvidado todo sobre darle a Edward tiempo con Charlie. Y por supuesto, ya que era Edward, no me lo dijo o si quiera pidió ver a Charlie. Dijo que se imaginó que yo necesitaba estar con nuestro hijo y ya que de todas formas él había causado el desastre, era lo correcto. Le dije que estaba loco y que nunca, jamás, hiciera eso de nuevo, y después hice un montón de cosas para compensarlo, como enviar a Edward y Charlie a salir a una tarde padre-hijo. Edward había llevado a Charlie al parque para ver a los patos, y, aparentemente, mis dos chicos se habían divertido mucho; definitivamente tendría que ir con ellos al parque en el futuro.

"Tengo otras ideas de cómo mostrártelo," musitó, sus labios ahora estaban del otro lado de mi cuello. Maldito sea este sexy hombre y sus persuasivas palabras – toda la familia estaba abajo y no había forma en que pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo.

Sentí que su mano levantaba mi blusa y rápidamente lo detuve, riéndome un poco cuando me salí de debajo de él y me levanté de la cama. "De ninguna manera, Tutor-boy. No voy a correr el riesgo de que alguien venga a buscarnos y tengamos que parar justo a la mitad. Vamos abajo para poder divertirte con mi historia de compras."

"Dime aquí," hizo un puchero, agarrando la cintura de mis vaqueros y jalándome más cerca de la cama.

"No," me reí, golpeando juguetonamente su mano. "Tendré que repetirla para Emmett y Jasper, y sólo quiero decirla una vez. Además, estoy hambrienta. Alice sólo me dio quince minutos para almorzar y ni siquiera lo disfruté con la manera en que me decía que me diera prisa."

"¿Puedo hacerte algo?" se ofreció mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¿Queda algo de la ensalada de pollo que hiciste ayer?"

"Creo que si. ¿Queso y mayonesa?"

"Yo puedo hacerla, Edward. Sólo quería saber si todavía quedaba ensalada."

"Sin embargo, quiero hacerla para ti. ¿Qué te gustaría para tomar?"

"Té dulce, por favor. Oh, y sólo el queso. Creo que ya tuve mucha mayonesa durante el embarazo."

"Esta bien," se rió entre dientes, abrazándome contra su costado cuando bajábamos los últimos escalones.

"¡Ahí esta! El traidor," dijo Emmett, usando la mano de Lily para señalarnos. "Díselo, osita Lily."

"No, papi. Quiero a Edward," argumentó, sacudiendo sus rizos.

"Buena niña, osita Lily," me reí entre dientes, cargándola y besando su mejilla.

Envolvió sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello y lo apretó antes de hacerse para atrás y besar mi mejilla. "Te quiero Bella."

"También te quiero, cielo," dije, poniéndola en mi cadera. "¿Te divertiste hoy con papá y los tíos?"

Asintió con emoción. "Soy monstruo. Bloques hicieron boom. Y bebés lloran. Perdón."

"¿Todo eso en una tarde? Debes estar lista para una siesta."

"No siesta. Soy niña grande."

"Incluso las niñas grandes necesitan siestas," dijo Rose.

"No, mamá. Construí," argumentó Lily moviéndose en mis brazos. Corrió hacía la esquina y comenzó a apilar sus bloques.

"Rose, creo que en verdad puedes tener a una futura arquitecta en tus manos," dijo Jasper. "Ha estado jugando con esos bloques casi todo el tiempo."

"Debiste haber visto su actuación de monstruo, Rosie," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Estaba muy orgulloso."

"¿En verdad hizo llorar a los bebés?" pregunté, acurrucándome en el sofá de dos plazas.

"Si, pero lo superaron rápido," replicó Emmett.

"Emmett hizo ridiculeces y los niños se entretuvieron inmediatamente," dijo Jasper, sonriéndole a mi hermano mayor.

Emmett sonrió e hinchó el pecho. "Si, una vez más yo salve el día."

"Hermano oso, ya que tu fuiste el que le enseñó a Lily a jugar a los monstruos, ¿no significa eso que técnicamente fue tu culpa el que los bebés lloraran?" pregunté.

Se acercó y se dejó caer junto a mí, poniendo su gran brazo sobre mis hombros y jalándome a su lado. "Permíteme usar una nueva frase que aprendí de una película muy importante… cierra el pico, Squirt."

"Estas tan loco," me reí, alejándome de él. "Y muévete, por favor. Estoy guardando el lugar para mi esposo."

"Por Dios, actúas como si lo amaras o algo así," bromeó Emmett levantándose, despeinando mi cabello antes de irse a sentar con Rose.

"O algo así," me reí entre dientes, intentando alisar mi cabello.

"¿Le dijiste a Edward acerca de la noche de películas?" gorjeó Alice.

"Si, le dije. Ambos estamos interesados en ver como resulta," le dije.

"No de nuevo," suspiro Alice.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Jasper.

"Bella esta convencida de que dos horas de película es esperar demasiado ya que los bebés aún son muy pequeños," explicó Alice. "Creo que sólo esta intentando salirse de la noche de película."

"Y yo creo que a los quince minutos de empezada la película, y el primer bebé llore, tu serás obligada a cambiar el siguiente pañal sucio," la reté.

"Eso suena como nuestros días viejos jugando verdad o reto," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Tal vez deberíamos hacer mejor eso."

"No creo que la mayoría de nuestros retos sean apropiados para niños," replicó Jasper, mirando directo a Emmett.

"Oye, no me mires a mí," se quejó Emmett. "Tu eres el maldito exhibicionista."

"De hecho, Lily ha asumido ese trabajo," dijo Edward entrando en la habitación con mi comida.

"No," gruño Emmett. "Fue una sola vez y tuvimos una larga platica sobre por que nunca, jamás, jamás puede hacer eso de nuevo."

"¿Podrías relajarte?" se rió Rose, empujando el hombro de Em. "Sólo es una niña y el doctor dijo que era perfectamente natural que quisiera intentarlo ahora que ya no usa pañales."

"Em, ¿no eras un exhibicionista de bebé?" pregunté, acurrucándome contra el costado de Edward – en mi opinión, era el mejor lugar de toda la casa. "Podría jurar que hay la mitad de un álbum dedicado a tu trasero desnudo," agregué.

"Soy un chico," se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, ni siquiera empieces con tu mierda de los chicos pueden pero las chicas no, Emmett Swan," le advertí. "Sabes que odio esa doble cara."

"Jasper, apóyame en esto," dijo Em, girándose hacía él. "Si Brandon y Libby decidieran correr desnudos por la casa, ¿Cuál te haría reír y cual te haría tomar una manta para cubrirlo?"

"¿Por qué mis bebés correrían desnudos?" preguntó Alice.

"Por que es una etapa por la que pasan todos los bebés," explicó Rose. "Especialmente les gusta intentarlo después de la hora del baño."

"No creo que los míos lo hagan. Creo que estarán felices de ponerse sus esponjosas batitas," dijo Alice.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros antes de empezar a reír.

"Saben, hace tres años, sentados como estamos ahora, habríamos estado hablando sobre a donde ir a bailar, o que banda iba a venir a la ciudad. Extraño eso un poco, pero también me gusta esta conversación," dijo Alice. "Todos cambiamos y maduramos, pero aún así lo hacemos juntos y lo compartimos entre nosotros."

"Profundos pensamientos de la duende," bromeó Emmett, guiñándole un ojo. "Y aquí estaba yo pensando que íbamos a pasar la noche escuchando tus historias de compras de hoy."

"Lo que me recuerda…" gorjeó Alice lanzándose a un detallado minuto a minuto reporte de nuestro viaje por tres mueblerías y dos tiendas de bebés. Todavía estaba hablando cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron a casa, así que Esme exigió que todos se quedaran a cenar y ordeno pizza. Todos nos sentamos juntos en la sala, escuchando a Alice y pasando a los bebés alrededor de la habitación. Este era exactamente el tipo de recuerdos que quería que Charlie tuviera de su familia… todos felices, saludables y vivos.

Y me imaginé que ya que en toda mi vida nunca había pedido por mucho, los poderes podrían hacerme un 'permanente', como Emmett decía. Era tiempo de que la familia Cullen comenzara a tener buenos momentos otra vez, y con la Navidad que Rosalie y yo habíamos planeado, no había ni una sola duda en mi cabeza de que todos tendrían una muy feliz Navidad.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capi, como podrán ver regresamos a los viejos tiempos de PEDLV, espero que les haya gustado.

El capitulo anterior causo algo de polemica xD haha por el comportamiento de Bella, aquí les dejo la explicación en palabras de la autora:

_"Bella no estaba muy molesta sobre la casa, pero si por que quedo completamente excluida. Ella entiende que Edward tenía buenas intenciones y es exactamente la razón por la que se dio algo de tiempo para tranquilizarse. Eso demuestra lo mucho que sus experiencias la han hecho madurar. La vieja Bella hubiera despotricado y criticado e incluso tal vez lo hubiera mordido"_

Estoy de acuerdo en que se vio más como un berrinche que como otra cosa, la actitud de Bella, pero por ahí me dijeron en un comentario algo que es muy cierto; yo no se lo que es estar casada, así que tampoco puedo saber como debería reaccionar ante una situación así (OJO, que estoy dando mi opinion en base a mí, no critico las opiniones de nadie)

Dejando de lado el drama del capi pasado, les comunico que ya subí el outtake que les había dicho, tiene la conversación en Edward POV y más que nada tiene lemmon, así que si alguien no le gusta mejor que ni lo lea.

Creo que eso es todo de mi parte, gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Sobre todo a mis chicas SALESIA, Andrea Cullen y Amy que no tienen cuenta y no les puedo responder, pero aún así se toman un minutito para dejarme sus comentarios!

Besos

Moni!(:


	53. Christmas Eve

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Víspera de Navidad**

**Edward POV**

La víspera de Navidad comenzó de forma normal, con las crepas de mi mamá para el desayuno, y toda la familia sentada alrededor de la mesa. Las diferencias eran sutiles, pero maravillosas al mismo tiempo: este año Charlie estaba en mi regazo, cuando el año pasado sólo había sido una cosa pequeñita dentro del cuerpo de Bella; Lily estaba hablando este año, entreteniéndonos a todos con su historia sobre su visita a Santa del día anterior; y Jasper y Alice cada uno tenía a un bebé en sus brazos, cuando el año pasado habían estado preocupados de que tal vez no podrían tener sus propios niños.

"Papi, él quiere más crepas," Bella se rió entre dientes.

Baje la vista a mi hijo, viendo como su manita se cerraba y abría intentando alcanzar mi plato. "Bella, todavía le queda algo en la boca."

"No me digas a mí, díselo a él," se rió, intentando limpiar un poco el jarabe que tenía en la mejilla.

Charlie renegó, alejando las manos de ella. Le encantaba la hora del baño, pero en verdad no se preocupaba por ser limpiado con toallitas húmedas durante el día.

"Es Navidad, Eddie. Dale al pequeño lo que quiera," dijo Emmett haciendo una cara tonta para Charlie.

Mi hijo se rió en voz alta de su tonto tío, haciendo que todos a su alrededor nos riéramos.

"¿Te dije que Angela y Ben llamaron a primera hora esta mañana?" preguntó Bella dándole a Charlie su nueva tacita para beber. Aunque sólo la usaba cuando comía comida sólida. De otra forma, prefería a su mamá o su biberón. Y con esos nuevos dientes en la parte inferior, estaba usando más seguido el biberón.

"¿Dónde están ahora?" pregunto Emmett. "Siento como si necesitara jugar 'Donde esta Waldo' cada vez que hablamos de ellos."

"Ahora están en Londres. A Angela le encanta y dice que puede verse viviendo allí pasados los dos años que le asignaron," contestó Bella. "Y por supuesto, dice que todos somos bienvenidos a ir con ella si nos decidimos a ampliar nuestros horizontes."

"¿Qué piensa Ben?" preguntó Rose.

"Esta un poco nostálgico, pero quiere estar con ella, así que esta lidiando con eso," explicó Bella. "Estaba realmente triste de perderse las crepas de desayuno. Me hizo prometer que me iba a comer una con chispas de chocolate en su honor."

"Aunque es bueno que estén experimentando el mundo," dijo mi madre. "Me hubiera encantado viajar al extranjero a esa edad, no es que me moleste que en lugar de eso me convertí en madre."

"Todavía podemos viajar, Esme," le dijo mi padre. "Tengo más que suficientes días acumulados. ¿Por qué no me tomo un mes de vacaciones en primavera y viajamos? Podemos ir a cualquier lugar que quieras. Paris, Roma, Toscana, Monte Carlo. Nómbralo y te llevaré."

"¡Oh, Carlisle!" gritó mi madre, lanzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Wow, eso fue muy al estilo de Alice," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Oye, no bromas durante el desayuno," advirtió Alice.

"¿Ya decidimos lo que vamos a hacer con los bebés mañana mientras Santa y la Señora Claus reparten los regalos?" preguntó Bella.

"El abuelo y la abuela han pasado muchos años repartiendo regalos, así que este año, vamos a llevar a los pequeños a la oficina de Carlisle y dejar que nuestros encantadores niños se encarguen de todo mientras mimamos a nuestros nietos," contestó mi madre, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿No suena divertido, pequeño?" arrulló Bella besando la mano de Charlie. "Vas a poder pasar tiempo con el abuelo y la abuela y todos tus primos."

"Estoy muy segura de que está más concentrado en conseguir más crepas," Rose se rió entre dientes cuando Charlie intentó alcanzar de nuevo mi plato.

"Él esta comiendo más que Edward," dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa, Eddie? ¿Todavía triste por el Volvo?"

"No empieces," le advirtió Bella. "Sabes que tuvo ese carro por un largo tiempo."

"No entiendo cual es el gran problema. Era un carro, el motor murió, fin de la historia. Simplemente sales, compras uno nuevo y problema resuelto," dijo Emmett.

"Sólo por que tu consideras que tu Jeep puede ser remplazado fácilmente no significa que todos los demás se sientan del mismo modo con sus vehículos," le dijo Rose. "Si mi convertible muriera – Dios no lo quiera – no iría rápidamente a remplazarla."

"Casi nunca manejas esa cosa," argumentó Emmett. "Siempre estás en la camioneta con Lily."

"No importa. Aún así es _mi_ carro," replicó. "Me pondría triste perderla."

"¿Podemos hablar sobre otra cosa, por favor?" pregunté, haciendo lo mejor para no enojarme con Emmett. No estaba listo para bromear sobre mi carro.

Iba manejando a casa de la universidad, el último día de clases del semestre, y a mitad del camino, murió. No hubo advertencias, nada que estuviera mal… sólo se detuvo. El motor se apago y pude hacerme hacía un lado de la carretera sin tener un accidente. Revisé debajo del capó, pero no pude encontrar el problema. Pasé quince minutos intentando prenderlo de nuevo antes de rendirme y llamar a Bella para que viniera a recogerme. Rosalie estaba en la casa con Lily, así que ella también fue, esperando que fuera algo simple. Pero después de pasar quince minutos buscando y nada pasaba, supe que mi carro estaba acabado. Lo había remolcado a un taller que Rosalie me había recomendado, y todavía estaban intentando descubrir, exactamente, cual había sido el problema.

"Sabes, estaba pensando en el asunto del carro," mencionó Bella cargando a Charlie. "Pensé que sería una buena idea si te quedas con el Volvo que me compraste, y entonces yo puedo conseguir una camioneta como la de Rose. Nunca conduciré el carro de la forma en que debe ser conducido, y de todas formas será más fácil cargar con Charlie y todas sus cosas de una casa a otra con una camioneta."

No estaba seguro si ella estaba bromeando o no. Seguro, todavía extrañaba mi carro, pero el de ella era un modelo más nuevo y ya me encantaba conducirlo. Pero no quería que ella sintiera que tenía que renunciar a su carro si realmente le gustaba.

"Bella, sólo por que ahora eres mamá no significa que tienes que conducir una camioneta. Si te gusta tu carro, quédatelo," ofrecí.

"El único vehículo al que alguna vez he estado unida es mi camioneta y esa bebé murió hace mucho tiempo," replicó.

"Mira su cara," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Bells, ya ni siquiera necesitas que Santa le traiga algo más."

"¿Así que te gusta mi idea?" preguntó Bella, sonriéndome.

"Amo tu idea," dije, abrazándola con fuerza.

"¡Daaaa!" gritó Charlie, tirando de mi camiseta.

"También te amo a ti, pequeño," me reí entre dientes, besando su mejilla y haciéndolo reír. Intenté alejarme, pero él tenía un buen agarre en mi camiseta, así que Bella me dejo cargarlo de nuevo. Se puso de pie en mi pierna, sosteniéndose fuertemente de mi camiseta y hombro mientras yo le daba soporte en la espalda y cintura. Creo que él lo que quería era intentar besar mi mejilla, pero en su lugar terminó dándome un cabezazo, haciendo que los dos nos riéramos.

"Pues si Bella y Rose tienen camionetas, yo también quiero una," anunció Alice. "Una negra con puertas que se deslicen automáticamente," agregó, mirando directo a Jasper.

"Sólo si eso significa que puedo conducir el Porsche," le dijo.

"Supongo que puedo acceder a eso," se rió entre dientes, abrazando su cuello. "Pero todavía puedo conducirlo cuando salgamos solo las chicas."

"Mira a Charlie con el ritmo que trae," dijo Emmett, riéndose un poco. "¿Cómo se siente que hayan utilizado tu cabeza como un tambor, Edward?"

"Siempre y cuando no me estire el cabello, estoy bien," dije, intentando mantener el pie de Charlie en mi pierna y no en otro lugar mucho más sensible.

"Debió haber dormido bien anoche," mencionó mi madre. "Esta muy activo esta mañana."

"Se fue a la cama cerca de media hora más temprano y durmió durante toda la noche," le dijo Bella. "Ya no es un noctámbulo."

"Si, ahora esta comenzando a mostrar algunos rasgos de su tía Alice," bromeó Emmett, sonriéndole a Alice.

"Creo que más como el tío Emmett," replicó Alice. "Tu eres quien encuentra gracioso pretender que la cabeza de una persona es un tambor."

"Claro," estuvo de acuerdo con una carcajada.

"¡Mira!" gritó Bella, señalando las ventanas de la sala. "¡Finalmente esta nevando! Edward, tenemos que sacar a Charlie para que vea."

"¿No quieres terminar tu almuerzo?" pregunté cuando me quito a Charlie.

"Las crepas con fáciles de conseguir, pero la nieve ha estado evadiéndonos," replicó, ya sacando los abrigos del armario.

"Vayamos a ver algo de nieve pues," dijo Emmett, sacando a Lily de su sillita.

"¿Muñeco de nieve, papi?" preguntó Lily cuando nos unimos a Bella en el armario.

"Todavía no, princesa. La nieve se tiene que juntar en el suelo primero," le dijo.

Cuando ya todos estuvimos cubiertos – con la excepción de Alice y Jasper ya que los gemelos estaban casi dormidos – caminamos por la cocina y salimos por la puerta trasera. Bella tenía a Charlie en sus brazos mientras que Rose cargaba a Lily.

"¡Mira, Charlie! ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Bella, ayudándolo a estirar su mano y atrapar un copo de nieve.

Se quedo viendo su mano enguantada antes de ofrecérmela. "Daaaaaa."

"Copo de nieve, pequeño," dije, mostrándole los pocos que tenía en mi guante.

Levantó la vista y su capucha se cayo hacía atrás sólo lo suficiente para que un copo de nieve aterrizara en su nariz. Parpadeó un par de veces, parecía a punto de llorar.

"Es sólo nieve," lo consoló Bella, sosteniéndolo cerca. "Esta bien."

Un par de copos de nieve cayeron en el gorro que ella estaba usando y Charlie se quedo viendo, intentando descubrir que hacer con eso.

"¡Nieve!" gritó Lily mientras danzaba a nuestro alrededor, estirando los brazos.

"Te vas a marear y a caer, osita Lily," advirtió Rose.

"Demasiado tarde," Emmett se rió entre dientes cuando el jardín se lleno con las risitas de Lily.

"Carlisle, deberías entrar a traer la cámara," dijo mi madre. "Apresúrate."

"Ahora vuelvo," prometió, besando su mejilla y después corriendo por los escalones.

La nieve comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza y ahora era suficiente para cubrir los hombros de nuestros abrigos. Charlie todavía estaba intentando resolver este asunto de la nieve, y señalaba y renegaba.

"Es sólo nieve, pequeño. Se va de inmediato," dijo Bella, probando sus palabras al quitar la nieve de mis hombros. "Ahora papá tiene un hombro gris y uno blanco."

"Maaaa," gritó, inclinándose hacía mí. Bella lo acercó un poco más y él golpeó mi hombro, intentando quitar la nieve de la misma manera en que Bella lo había hecho.

"Creo que esta preocupado de que alguna manera la nieve te este atacando," Bella se rió entre dientes.

"Cabello de nieve," dijo Lily, intentando quitarse el gorro.

"Oh, no," le dijo Rose. "Te dejas puesto el gorro o nos metemos."

"Mamá, cabello de nieve," Lily hizo un puchero.

"No, señorita. Tendrás la cabeza mojada y te enfermarás."

"Papi cabello de nieve," argumentó Lily, señalando a Emmett.

"Papi no tiene su gorro aquí, sino lo estaría usando," le dijo Emmett. "Escucha a tu mamá y déjate el tuyo puesto."

Lily hizo un puchero por algunos segundos antes de olvidar todo sobre la nieve en el cabello. "¿Muñeco?" preguntó con esperanza.

"Necesitamos más nieve, princesa. Tal vez en la tarde," dijo. "¿Quieres sacudir la nieve del árbol?" preguntó.

Ella inmediatamente comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir. Emmett la levantó con facilidad, haciendo ruidos de avión a la vez que la subía y la bajaba, dejándola pretender que estaba volando.

"No la marees, por favor," pidió Rose. "Acaba de terminar de comer y no creo que alguno de nosotros quiera verlo reaparecer."

"Bien," Emmett se rió entre dientes, sentando a Lily en sus grandes hombros. "Agarra la rama que esta sobre nuestras cabezas y dale una sacudida, osita Lily."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Por que eso hará que la nieve caiga de la rama y sobre nosotros," explicó.

"Papi nieve es bonita en árbol," replicó.

"Puedes dejarla si quieres," le ofreció.

"No, sacudo," dijo, estirándose y jalando la rama. La nieve se movió de las puntas del pino y llovió sobre Lily y Emmett, haciéndola reír.

"Esa va a ser una buena foto," dijo mi papá, que había regresado en algún momento con la cámara.

"Junto con la foto donde Charlie le ofrece sus copos de nieve a Bella," mi madre se rió entre dientes.

Miré a Bella, la encontré pretendiendo comer los copos de nieve de la mano de Charlie. Él se rió y alejó su mano, sólo para ponerla de regreso para que ella la moridera de nuevo.

Mi madre puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y me abrazó con fuerza. "Esta va a ser nuestra mejor Navidad, Edward. Tenemos a estos maravillosos bebés en la casa y todos estamos saludables y felices."

"Con certeza puedo decir que Bella y yo no hubiéramos podido pasar estos últimos cinco meses sin tu ayuda y la de papá."

"Oh, estoy segura de que eso no es verdad. Puede que les hubiera tomado más tiempo, y hubiera habido más peleas debido a esos momentos de terquedad que los dos poseen, pero, eventualmente, habrían encontrado el camino de regreso. Cuando amas a alguien tan profundamente como tu amas a Bella, o como yo amo a tu padre, es imposible no hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance para regresar a tu camino."

"Voy a extrañarte. Va a ser extraño no verte todos los días."

"También yo, hijo. Pero esta es una parte necesaria de la vida. Y pude tenerte por los últimos veinticuatro años, así que no me puedo quejar del todo. Mis retoños tienen que volar del nido, pero aún así siempre serán mis bebés."

"Mamá, en verdad que te amo, pero a veces, eres demasiado cursi incluso para mí."

"Cállate, Edward Anthony," se rió, golpeando ligeramente mi brazo.

"Cullen, es mejor que no le estés causando problemas a tu madre," me advirtió Bella, sonriéndome. "Charlie y yo tendremos que enderezarte si lo haces."

"Oye, quiero mi turno con él en la nieve," dije, adelantándome y tomando a Charlie de Bella. Él se rió por el rápido movimiento, intentando agarrar cualquier parte de mi cara que estuviera a su alcance. Lo levanté sobre mi cabeza y entonces lo bajé rápidamente, dejando a Charlie sentir que estaba cayendo sin hacerlo de verdad. Se rió en voz alta mientras pateaba con sus piernitas.

"Ten cuidado," dijo Bella, mordiéndose el labio. Se estaba acostumbrando más a esto, pero jugar de esta manera con Charlie todavía le parecía brusco y peligroso.

"Esta en buenas manos," le aseguré, levantándolo y bajándolo de nuevo.

"Lo se, pero todavía se ve demasiado pequeño cuando juegas con él de esa forma."

No quería que ella se preocupara, así que baje a Charlie por última vez, girándolo para que estuviera sentado en mi brazo y de frente a Bella y a la familia. "Hay nieve suficiente para una pequeña bola de nieve. ¿Por qué no haces una para el pequeño?" sugerí.

"Y luego le enseñamos como lanzársela al tío Emmett," Bella se rió entre dientes cuando se agacho.

"Escuché eso, Squirt," replicó Emmett.

"¡Bien! Entonces no será una sorpresa," le dijo, sonriéndole. "Sin embargo, no golpees a mi hijo. Si cae algo de nieve en él, vas a estar en grandes problemas."

Emmett resopló y rodó los ojos. "Bella, soy payaso, no idiota. Se que no debes lanzarle nada a un niño de cinco meses."

"Sólo me aseguraba," dijo cuando se puso de pie con una pequeña bola de nieve. "Mira, Charlie," le dijo, poniendo la bola en su mano enguantada.

"¿Daaaa?" dijo, sonaba como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

"Bola de nieve," le dijo. "Es divertido lanzarla. ¡Mira!" Agarro la bola, asegurándose de que Charlie estaba viendo, y luego se la lanzo a Emmett. Lo golpeó en la espalda, salpicando todo su abrigo.

Charlie estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera pudo hacer sonido alguno. Sólo movió sus brazos y piernas por todos lados mientras su respiración se agitaba.

"Creo que disfruto mucho de eso," mi madre se rió entre dientes, poniendo una bola de nieve recién hecha en las manos de Charlie.

Se quedo mirando la bola por unos segundos antes de emocionarse de nuevo. Salió volando de su mano y golpeó el suelo cerca de mi pie. Lo incliné hacía adelante para que pudiera verlo. "Uh, oh," dije. Giro el rostro, sonriéndome.

Bella se rió de su expresión haciéndose hacía adelante para besar su mejilla. "Oh, wow. Creo que ya es suficiente de nieve," dijo. "Su mejilla esta realmente fría y no quiero arriesgarlo a que se enferme de nuevo."

"Entonces vamos a meterlo. Le quitaremos toda esta ropa y lo calentaremos con su mantita," contesté, ya moviéndome hacía la casa con él.

"Ahora vamos," dijo Rose. "Le daré dos minutos más y luego adentro."

"Uno, mamá," gritó Lily. Ella estaba intentando aprender los números, pero todavía no dominaba lo que significaban esos números.

"Seguro," Rose se rió entre dientes.

Nos quitamos todos los abrigos cerca de la puerta para no dejar rastro de agua en la casa y entonces nos dirigimos a la sala para encontrar la mantita de Charlie. Alice y Jasper estaban hablando suavemente en el sofá de dos plazas con los gemelos durmiendo junto a ellos en el corralito.

"¿Tan pronto se cansaron de la nieve?" preguntó Alice, moviendo las manos en una petición silenciosa para cargar a su sobrino.

"No del todo, sólo que esta un poco frío para el bebé," contesté, dejando a Charlie en su regazo.

"Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué opinas de la nieve?" arrulló, frotando su nariz contra la de él.

"No estaba muy seguro sobre eso," dijo Bella, ofreciéndole su mantita y el chupete a Alice. "Al parecer estaba preocupado de que la nieve nos lastimara. Pero disfruto el verme golpear a Emmett con una bola de nieve."

"La mejor parte de las vacaciones," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Ya que ellos se van a quedar aquí, ¿Por qué no sales y juegas con Emmett un ratito?" le ofreció Alice.

"Y Lily consiguió otro minuto antes de tener que entrar," agregué. "Estoy seguro de que le encantará ver a su tío Jasper golpear a su padre con una gran bola de nieve."

"En eso estoy," dijo con emoción, besó la mejilla de Alice y luego salió con prisa del cuarto.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian," Bella se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza por la rápida salida de Jasper.

Envolví los brazos a su alrededor, poniéndola contra mi pecho y apretando ligeramente. "Con suerte para nosotros, parecen ser solo las cosas que nos gustan tal y como son."

"Como tener a mi propio Tutor-boy," se rió entre dientes, estirándose hacía atrás y palmeando mi mejilla.

"¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para que dejes de decirme así?" pregunté, balanceándola un poco.

"Pues…" comenzó, alargando la palabra. "De hecho, no," se rió. "Amo tu apodo."

"Pero ya ni siquiera soy tu tutor," señalé.

"Claro que si, Edward," dijo, girándose para estar de frente a mí. "Cada día me enseñas como amarte más."

Sonreí y baje la cabeza, besándola ligeramente. "Tramposa."

"Aprendí de verte," se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué tal si digo que es todo lo que quiero por Navidad?" pregunté.

"Diría que es una lástima por que ya te compre tu regalo."

"Pensé que no nos íbamos a dar regalos por la casa."

"No, dije que tu no tenías permitido comprarme un regalo. Pero mientras estaba escogiendo algunas cosas para Charlie, encontré algo para ti."

"¿Alguna pista?"

"No," dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Sólo una?" pedí.

Pretendió pensar en ello por un segundo antes de responder. "Te gustará."

"Eso no es una gran pista ya que siempre me gustan los regalos que recibo de ti, amor."

"Lo siento, Tutor-boy. Vas a tener que quedarte con la curiosidad hasta mañana en la mañana," replicó.

¡Sip! La bromista y juguetona Bella estaba definitivamente de regreso. Y yo no podría haber sido más feliz.

El resto de la víspera de Navidad lo pasamos viendo películas de la temporada con la familia y jugando con los niños. Una vez que estuvo completamente oscuro afuera, mi padre apagó todas las luces y encendió el árbol de Navidad, para el placer de Lily y Charlie. Él no se veía cien por ciento seguro de que era lo que estaba viendo, pero si que le encantaron las luces.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y Rose encendió una de las lámparas pequeñas, sosteniendo una gran caja en sus manos. "Es tiempo de presentar los nuevos adornos," dijo felizmente, sentada en el borde del sofá y balanceando la caja en sus rodillas. "Bella y yo nos tomamos nuestro tiempo con esto y en verdad pensamos que todos estarán felices con sus nuevos adornos. Bella, ¿quieres hacer los honores?"

"Claro," dijo con emoción, pasándome a Charlie. "Ya que Carlisle y Esme han hecho muchísimo para ayudarnos este año, quiero darles primero a ellos sus adornos." Rose buscó en la caja y le dio a Bella algo largo, envuelto en papel de seda rosa. "Esme, este es tuyo," anunció Bella, poniéndolo en las manos de mi madre. "Es muy similar a uno que ya tienes, pero creímos que estarías bien con este."

Mi madre sonrió quitando el papel rosa para revelar el adorno. Era un gran árbol plateado y en las ramas estaban grabados todos nuestros nombres, incluyendo a los miembros más recientes de la familia.

"Sabemos que tienes uno pequeño con sólo los nombres de Carlisle, Alice, Edward y el tuyo, así que pensamos que era tiempo de una actualización," dijo Rose. "¿Te gusta?"

"Mis dulces, dulces chicas," mi madre suspiro abrazando con fuerza a Bella. "Me encanta, queridas. Muchísimas gracias," agregó, besando la mejilla de Rose.

"Estoy impresionada," gorjeó Alice. "Ese fue en definitiva un buen adorno, pero no piensen ni por un segundo que estoy renunciando de forma permanente a mi tarea de escoger los adornos."

"Ni lo soñaríamos," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Es el turno de Carlisle," anunció Bella, sacando otro adorno envuelto de la caja. "Rose lo encontró y tan pronto como me lo mostró, lo compramos para ti."

Mi padre quito el papel rojo y sacó su regalo, una enorme sonrisa llenó su rostro. "Perfecto, chicas. Completamente perfecto," les dijo. Su adorno era un abuelo sentado en una mecedora con un niño y una niña en su regazo y un libro en sus manos, y sentados a sus pies estaban otro niño y otra niña mirando a su abuelo.

"Los colores de cabello y las edades no son las mismas, pero son cuatro," dijo Bella.

"Es perfecto de esta forma," replicó mi padre, colgando su adorno cerca de la punta del árbol.

"¿Puedo ser la siguiente? ¿Por favor?" rogó Alice.

"Claro," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Te dije que no iba a aguantar mucho."

"Nunca lo negué," Bella soltó unas risitas. "Ahora, Alice, ¿quieres tu adorno primero? ¿O los de Brandon y Libby?"

"Ooh, difícil decisión," dijo Alice, frunciendo un poco el ceño. "Pero ellos son mis bebés, así que quiero ver los de ellos primero."

Rose le dio a Bella una caja rectangular y ella se la paso a Alice. "En verdad esperamos que te gusten."

Alice gritó cuando abrió la caja, haciéndonos reír al resto de nosotros. Quito el papel blanco y después sólo se quedo sentada, sonriéndole a la caja con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Alice, cariño, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Rose, estirándose y poniendo una mano en la rodilla de mi hermana.

Alice asintió y sonrió secándose las lágrimas. "Simplemente perfectos."

"¿Qué tuvieron los gemelos, querida?" preguntó mi madre.

La sonrisa de Alice se agrandó cuando levanto cuidadosamente uno de los adornos por el moño rojo que tenía pegado. "Campanas de trineo plateadas con sus nombres completos y 'Primer Navidad del Bebé' grabado. Son iguales a las campanas de mi película favorita, _El __Expreso __Polar_." Se levantó del sofá y atacó a Rose y Bella con sus abrazos, agradeciéndoles una y otra vez.

"¿Lista ahora para tu propio adorno?" preguntó Bella cuando Alice regreso a sentarse junto a Jasper.

"Por favor," Alice se rió entre dientes.

"Compramos este para hacerte reír, así que tómatelo con calma," advirtió Rose pasándole el adorno envuelto a Alice.

Mi hermana quito el papel amarillo del adorno e inmediatamente comenzó a reír. Jasper se lo había quitado para evitar que se cayera.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Emmett.

Jasper se rió entre dientes cuando vio el adorno. "Una pañalera. Dice 'De Diva de las Compras a Esquivadora de Pañales, Feliz Navidad para la mamá de Brandon & Libby'."

"Esquivadora de pañales," Emmett bufó. "Definitivamente eso es nuestra duende."

"Oye, cambie uno durante la noche de películas," se quejó Alice.

"Si, pero era el pañal de una niña y difícilmente tenía algo ahí," replicó Emmett. "En lo que a mí respecta, todavía no has cambiado ninguno."

"Cierto, por que tu cambiaste muchos," resopló.

"De hecho, si. Era el castigo favorito de Rosie cuando la hacía enojar," se rió entre dientes.

"Entonces has cambiado muchísimos," me reí.

"Bien, antes de que se distraigan con la charla sobre pañales, es el turno de Edward," anuncio Rose. "De hecho, teníamos algo muy diferente en mente para ti, pero las circunstancias cambiaron y pensamos que este sería mucho mejor."

Bella me dio el regalo rectangular, mordiéndose el labio. "Espero que en verdad te guste," dijo suavemente, tomando a Charlie.

"Estoy seguro que si," repliqué, sonriéndole.

Quite la tapa y encontré una larga llave de gran tamaño de plata dentro. Grabadas sobre la llave estaban las palabras 'Nuestra primera casa: Edward, Bella y Charlie Cullen'.

"Damas, otra perfecta elección," les dije.

"Dale la vuelta," me urgió Bella, sonriendo más ahora que sabía que si me gustaba.

Hice lo que me dijo, encontrando otro grabado. 'Por todo lo que haces por nosotros, te amamos y apreciamos, Tutor-boy'. Sólo pude bufar ante las palabras.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella. Como es que ella podía sonar tan inocente con esa gran sonrisa diabólica en sus labios iba más allá de mi comprensión.

"Estas obligada y decidida a asegurarte de que el apodo es permanente, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto," se rió entre dientes, inclinándose y besándome. "Ahora toma de regreso a tu hijo para que podamos dar el resto de los adornos."

Le robé otro beso y después cargue a Charlie, llevándolo al árbol para que pudiera verme colgar mi adorno.

"¿Lily sigue?" preguntó Bella a Rose.

"Si, tiene que irse a la cama pronto," replicó Rose. "Osita Lily, ¿quieres ver tu nuevo adorno?"

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Lily, soltando sus bloques y apresurándose hacía el sofá.

"Quita el papel," la instruyó Rose, sosteniendo el adorno en su mano.

Lily sonrió cuando le dio un tirón al papel rosa. Su reacción fue algo entre un chillido y un grito a la vez que empezaba a saltar. "Perrito, mamá. ¡Perrito para el árbol!"

"Deja que papi te ayude a colgarlo," dijo Rose, dándole el adorno a Emmett.

"Woof, woof," ladró Lily, levantando sus brazos para que Emmett la cargara.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras la levantaba, besándola en la mejilla antes de llevarla al árbol. "¿Dónde quieres ponerlo?"

"Junto al abuelo," dijo, señalando el adorno de mi padre.

"El turno de Charlie," dijo Bella con emoción cuando se acercó con el adorno escondido en sus manos.

"¿No hay papel para él?" pregunté.

"¿Recuerdas a Lily intentando comérselo a esta edad?" replicó.

"Buen punto," me reí entre dientes. "Charlie, ¿listo para ver lo que mami tiene para ti?"

Bella levantó la mano para revelar un pequeño oso azul, muy parecido al de mi primera Navidad. "¡Mira, pequeño! El tuyo es igual al de papá. ¿No es lindo?"

Él bostezó y giro el rostro, frotándose contra mi camiseta.

"Creo que esta cansado, mami," dije, comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

"Si, hora de dormir para los bebés tan pronto como terminemos," dijo Bella colgando el adorno en el árbol.

"¿Mi turno?" preguntó Emmett con esperanza.

"Seguro," Rose se rió entre dientes.

"Em, tu adorno es extra especial este año por que osita Lily me ayudo a hacerlo," le dijo Bella.

"¿Es cierto, princesa?" preguntó, tomando el adorno envuelto de las manos de Lily.

"Papi, lo hice bonito para ti," confirmó, asintiendo y haciendo volar sus rizos.

"Apuesto a que si," dijo, haciéndose para adelante y besando su pequeña mejilla.

Se sentó derecho e hizo un gran show desenvolviendo el papel rojo, haciendo reír a Lily y revelando un adorno en forma de casco de fútbol americano. Estaba pintado de color marrón con brillos de color dorado por todas partes, y escrito con la pulcra letra de Rose estaban las palabras 'Feliz Navidad, Papi. Con amor, Lily'.

"El mejor," dijo, levantando a Lily y abrazándola con fuerza. "Te amo muchísimo, bebita."

Lily se hizo hacía atrás en el abrazo y lo besó en los labios. "Te amo, papi."

Un coro de 'aw' salió de las mujeres de nuestra familia y Lily se rió metiéndose debajo de la barbilla de Emmett, sonrojándose un poco. Definitivamente, cuando sea grande iba a ser igual de maravillosa que su madre.

"Es el turno de Jasper," dijo Bella, secándose una lágrima pérdida cuando le dio su adorno.

"Gracias, Bells," le dijo cuando agarro el artículo envuelto. Quito el papel blanco y levanto un adorno en forma de casa. Había una placa ovalada en la parte superior que proclamaba que la casa había sido 'Construida con Amor', y sobre la casa estaban los nombres de Alice y los niños, junto con el de Jasper.

"¿Qué opinas?" le preguntó Rose.

Él se acercó y envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo. "Opino que tanto como me encanta lo que Alice elige para nosotros, Bella y tu hicieron un increíble trabajo representando lo especial y maravilloso que este último año ha sido para todos nosotros."

"Dos más," dijo Bella, sonaba un poco nerviosa. "Rose, tu primero."

"Bien," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Estoy emocionada de ver lo que elegiste para mi, Bells."

"Tuve ayuda de Emmett y me aseguró que lo ibas a encontrar lindo y divertido," replicó. "Así que si no te gusta, vamos a darle una paliza juntas."

"Por supuesto," estuvo de acuerdo Rose quitando el papel. Inmediatamente comenzó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba entre Emmett y Bella. "Lindo, chicos. Muy lindo." Alzó el adorno para el resto de nosotros, mostrando un marco circular con una foto de Esme, Alice, Bella y ella abrazándose la una a la otra, con las palabras 'Escuadrón Mamás Calientes' grabado arriba de un brillante color morado.

"Si, definitivamente Em estuvo involucrado," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Oye, es verdad," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos las esposas más calientes de todo Seattle. De hecho, creo – "

"El turno de Bella," anunció Rose, cortando a Emmett antes de que pudiera comenzar en verdad con cualquiera que fuera la tontería que tenía en mente. "Ahora, Bells, cierto pequeño tuvo que ver en esto y ambos esperamos que te guste," dijo, dándole el adorno envuelto a Bella.

"Intrigantes palabras," replicó Bella cuando comenzó a quitar el papel. "Oh, wow," respiro cuando el adorno quedo a la vista. Era un disco y en medio estaba pintada la manita de Charlie. Grabadas a los lados estaban las palabras 'Feliz Navidad para la Mamá del Pequeño'.

"Bien, lo admito," anunció Alice, rompiendo el silencio. "Rose y Bella me patearon el trasero con los adornos de Navidad. Pero me gustaría señalar que hicieron falta dos para remplazarme."

"No te estamos remplazando," dijo Bella limpiándose las lágrimas mientras colgaba su adorno. "Es sólo compartir y ayudar con las adiciones a nuestro hermoso árbol."

"Lo que ella dijo," apoyó Emmett, envolviendo sus enormes brazos alrededor de Bella mientras ambos miraban el árbol.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que la voz de mi madre rompiera el silencio cuando comenzó a cantar.

"_Ten una muy feliz Navidad,_

_Deja que tu corazón se ilumine._

_De ahora en adelante,_

_Nuestros problemas estarán fuera de vista._

Cuando comenzó con el siguiente verso, cada miembro de nuestra familia se unió.

"_Ten una muy feliz Navidad,_

_Haz las Navidades alegres,_

_De ahora en adelante,_

_Nuestros problemas estarán muy lejos._

_Aquí estamos, como en los viejos tiempos,_

_Felices días dorados de antaño._

_Amigos fieles que nos son queridos_

_Se reúnen cerca de nosotros una vez más._

_A través de los años estaremos juntos_

_Si el destino lo permite._

_Cuelga una estrella brillante en la rama más alta,_

_Y ten una muy feliz Navidad ahora._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, a mi me parecio muy lindo y emotivo, el siguiente nos toca abrir los regalos de Navidad!

Sólo quedan dos capitulos más, pero como soy una cobarde que le ha agarrado mucho cariño a esta historia voy a actualizar primero Edward's Twilight y A Compendium of Thoughts antes de terminar con este Fic, es que me da un poco de tristeza u.u

En el último capitulo habra algo que, en mi opinion, la mayoria ya olvidaron xD tiene que ver con Edward y es muy importante... ¿hay alguien a quien le suenen algunas campanitas por ahi?

Gracias por sus reviews! Dos capis chicas! Solo dos más! (Moni tiembla al borde del llanto por la nostalgia :') )

Besos!

PD: Aquí les dejo la letra en ingles de la canción:

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light._

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight._"

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._"


	54. Cullen Christmas

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Navidad**

**Edward POV**

Después de decir buenas noches a todos, Bella y yo subimos las escaleras para llevar a un durmiente Charlie a su habitación mientras detrás de nosotros Lily conseguía que sus padres le prometieran un cuento para dormir. Los niños y sus madres se iban a dormir mientras que Emmett, Jasper y yo íbamos a regresar abajo para asegurarnos de que Santa llegara en la noche.

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres que me quede despierta contigo?" preguntó Bella bostezando cuando se subía a la cama.

"Aprecio la idea, pero estas cansada y necesitas dormir," contesté, acomodando las cobijas a su alrededor.

"No dejes que Em haga ruido y despierte a los bebés," murmuró, ya adormilada.

"No lo haré. Duerme, mi amor."

"Te amo más," suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me lleve el monitor del bebé conmigo y cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación, queriendo asegurarme de que Bella no se despertaba si es que Charlie lo hacía. Definitivamente, él iba mucho mejor en dormir toda la noche, pero todavía había noches cuando se despertaba esporádicamente. Después de revisarlo una vez más, al final baje las escaleras para unirme a los chicos en la sala.

"No, creo que va de esta forma," dijo Jasper, girando una pieza de la bicicleta nueva de Lily.

"¿Miraron las instrucciones?" pregunté, sentándome junto a ellos en el piso.

"¿Para que necesitamos las instrucciones?" cuestionó Emmett, mirando la pieza que tenía en las manos.

"Para saber como armar la bicicleta," respondí.

"Es una bicicleta. No puede ser tan difícil," dijo Emmett, encogiendo sus grandes hombros.

"Bien. Pues los dejare a ustedes dos, maestros constructores de bicicletas, con eso mientras yo veo que hacer con el centro de actividades de Charlie," les dije. Era una mesa llena de diferentes tipos de botones y piezas musicales que tenía una silla pegada que dejaba que Charlie se deslizara por toda la mesa para jugar con los diferentes aparatos. Y venía con muchas piezas en una caja para que algún pobre tonto padre, como yo, lo armara. Saque las instrucciones y comencé a leerlas, ignorando las bromas que provenían de Emmett y Jasper.

"Demonios, Edward. ¿Por qué tuviste que casarte con mi hermana? Tengo un montón de geniales comentarios que no puedo usar por eso," se quejó Emmett.

"Es su culpa," bromeé. "Ella no debería ser tan hermosa e inteligente."

"Vamos a jugar 'Yo nunca'," sugirió Emmett.

"No," contestó Jasper. "Siempre nos metemos en problemas con ese tipo de cosas."

"No podemos meternos en problemas ahora. No estamos tomando," le dijo Emmett.

"No es el alcohol lo que nos mete en problemas," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"Si," Emmett estuvo de acuerdo con un bufido. "¿No fue sorprendente ver los rostros de los niños cuando Carlisle encendió el árbol?"

"Fue bastante increíble," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. "Los ojos de Libby y Brandon se abrieron mucho y pusieron esas sonrisitas de bebé donde puedes ver claramente sus encías."

"Sólo espera hasta que crezcan más y quieran tocar todo," me reí entre dientes. "A Charlie le hubiera encantado poner las manos en esas luces."

"Y su boca," agregó Emmett. "Ese niño ha estado babeando sobre todo desde que le empezaron a salir los dientes."

"Estoy seguro de que a Alice le _encantará_ esa etapa," dijo Jasper, rodando los ojos.

Emmett se rió por lo bajo y luego intento imitar la voz de Alice. "Mis bebés no babearán. Usarán una servilleta para limpiar delicadamente la saliva de sus perfectos labiecitos mientras admiran como los visto a la moda."

"Ella no esta tan mal," argumentó Jasper, intentando con fuerza no reír. "Ali sólo utiliza la moda para hacer frente a sus problemas. Esa es la razón de sus compras compulsivas cuando pasó todo lo de Bella."

"Si, en verdad le afecto mucho," estuvo de acuerdo Emmett, completamente serio.

"A todos," dije. "Solamente que algunos fuimos más abiertos al respecto que otros."

Emmett sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera desechando algunos pensamientos. "Si, bueno, todas esas cosas están detrás de nosotros y ha vuelto a ser la misma Bella molesta y un dolor de trasero como hermana menor."

"Así que, Edward, tengo una pregunta seria para ti," comenzó Jasper. Por la mirada de su rostro, dudaba que la pregunta fuera del todo seria – estaba sonriendo demasiado. "Hace un par de semanas, cuando hicimos de niñeros y tu tenías ese montón de chupetones en el cuello, ¿Cómo rayos te los hiciste? ¿Bella estaba pretendiendo ser un vampiro? Y si es así, ¿Dónde compro el disfraz?"

"Dios, ustedes dos son unos enfermos," me reí, lanzando un cojín a la cabeza de Jasper.

"Oye, yo no estoy involucrado en esto," dijo Emmett, poniéndole más atención a las piezas de la bicicleta que tenía en las manos que a nosotros.

"Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber si ustedes dos habían dejado de ser tan rectos en la habitación y empezaron a intentar cosas nuevas," continuó Jasper.

"Incluso si fuera así, eso no es de tu incumbencia," repliqué. "¿Podemos cambiar el tema a algo menos personal?"

"Megan Fox puede ser el cambio," dijo en voz alta Emmett.

"Secundó eso," Jasper se rió entre dientes.

"¿Saben quién más es caliente, en segundo lugar sólo por Rosalie?" cuestionó Emmett. "Esta chica, Nikki Reed. Hay algo sobre ella que simplemente, wow."

"Esta bien," Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Para mi me gusta más Ashley Greene."

Les lancé otro cojín. "¿Podrían detenerse?"

"¡Vamos, Eddie! ¡Confiesa!" urgió Emmett. "Sabes que ves a las actrices en la televisión y encuentras a una o dos bastante guapas."

"Se honesto," advirtió Jasper. "Lo sabré si estas mintiendo."

Me imaginé que sería mejor darles alguna respuesta o nunca me dejarían en paz. "No lo se… supongo que Kristen Stewart es linda."

"¡Ooh! ¡Espera a que le diga a Bella!" dijo Emmett, sonando más como una chica adolescente que como un hombre adulto.

"Le diré a Rosalie y Alice," replique inmediatamente.

"Oye, yo no hice nada," se quejó Jasper.

"Lo se, pero si Emmett esta preocupado de meterte en problemas, se comportará. Si él es el único que puede tener problemas, aceptará el castigo," expliqué.

"Cabrón chismoso," Emmett se rió entre dientes. "Ahora ayúdame con esta maldita bicicleta antes de que estropeé algo y arruine la Navidad de Lily."

"Puede que quieras empezar por conseguir las herramientas apropiadas," dijo mi padre entrando a la sala con un pequeño estuche negro. "También, se ha sabido que leer las instrucciones ha ayudado un par de veces."

"Gracias a Dios por Carlisle," Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

"Bella dice que la incapacidad del hombre de armar cosas sin ayuda e instrucciones estrictas es la prueba de que Dios es mujer," espeté.

"¿Huh?" replicó Emmett, viéndose extremadamente confundido.

"Oh, tengo que escuchar esto," dijo Jasper, bajando el juguete en el que había estado trabajando para Brandon.

"Yo también estoy bastante interesado en esto," agregó mi papá, sentándose en el sofá.

Sentí que enrojecía un poco, dándome cuenta de que básicamente iba a tener una charla de sexo con mi padre. "Bueno, Bella cree que la procreación es el mejor ejemplo de eso. Dice que piensen en como el óvulo es femenino y hay sólo uno, pero hay millones de espermatozoides intentando llegar al óvulo – dice que es por que ninguno de ellos leería un mapa o preguntaría por direcciones."

Emmett bufo y entonces ellos tres se soltaron riendo. Les hice callar, moviendo una mano y rápidamente se detuvieron.

"¿Qué más?" Emmett se rió entre dientes.

"Dice que cuando el espermatozoide finalmente llega al óvulo, se queja sobre su largo viaje, se sienta en el sofá, y sube los pies mientras que el óvulo empieza a transformar todo lo que los rodea en un bebé. Y ya que la procreación es considerada un milagro de Dios, Dios debe ser mujer," expliqué.

"Válgame, Bells," Emmett se rió entre dientes, mirando hacía las escaleras. "Esa hermana mía."

"Dice que el hecho de que un científico pueda asignar las cadenas del ADN en un mapa también prueba que Dios es mujer – sólo una mujer podría escribir las instrucciones de cómo hacer un humano," agregué.

"¿Y si Dios es un arquitecto? Eso explicaría el ADN," sugirió Jasper.

"¿Y que hay de los espermas?" preguntó Emmett.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser un intento de completar el trabajo con más rapidez. Envía a toda tu fuerza de trabajo y ve quién lo hace más rápido."

"Que conversación tan interesante para las primeras horas de la mañana en Navidad," mi padre se rió entre dientes.

"Así somos los Swahallen," Emmett se rió entre dientes.

Nos tomo dos horas y media desempacar todos los juguetes, armarlos, y ponerlos bajo el árbol de Navidad para hacer parecer que Santa había pasado por la noche. Y entonces tardamos otra media hora sacando los regalos que habíamos comprado para nuestras esposas – al pasar los años aprendimos que era mejor esconderlos para evitar que Alice hiciera esa rara cosa de mirar el regalo y suponer su contenido exacto.

"No se ustedes chicos, pero yo estoy listo para dormir algo," bostezó Emmett. "Me espera un gran día haciendo de Santa mañana."

"Tómatelo con calma con los pantalones," Jasper se rió por lo bajo.

"Eso fue un año, solamente uno," dijo Emmett, levantando un dedo. "Supéralo, Jazz."

"Veo Londres, veo Francia…" dijo Jasper moviéndose lejos de Emmett y alrededor del sofá. "Fui obligado a ver la ropa interior de Emmett."

"Y has estado celoso desde entonces," Emmett se rió entre dientes, lanzándose hacía adelante y haciéndole una llave a Jasper en el cuello.

"Chicos, por muy agradable que sea verlos tan relajados y reviviendo su infancia, siento que es mi obligación advertirles a ambos lo que pasaría si despiertan a los niños y a sus madres," dijo mi padre, señalando las escaleras.

"¿Alguna vez le despertaste un bebé a Esme?" preguntó Emmett cuando empezamos a caminar hacía las escaleras.

Mi padre hizo una verdadera mueca de dolor. "Sólo una vez, y nunca lo olvide. No es algo muy lindo, chicos. Evítenlo a toda costa."

"No puedo imaginar a Esme enojada. Ella es la mujer más dulce del mundo," dijo Jasper.

"Gracias por eso, Jazz. Y aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, se por experiencia que mi encantadora esposa tiene su temperamento," replicó mi padre.

"Esta es mi parada," dijo Emmett, bostezando frente a la puerta. "Los veo en la mañana, chicos. O más bien en cuatro horas, si tenemos suerte."

"Buenas noches," se despidió Jasper, caminando a la habitación de Alice.

"Dile a mamá buenas noches de mi parte," dije, abrazando a mi padre.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro. ¿De que se trata?"

"Quería pedirte un favor."

"Lo que sea, papá."

Sonrió y me apretó el hombro. "Cuando te mudes a tú casa con Bella y el bebé, ¿puedes hacer el esfuerzo de llamar a tu madre todos los días, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo? Ella sabe que necesitas hacer esto y que ahora tienes a tu propia familia, pero al mismo tiempo, en su corazón todavía eres su bebé."

"Aprecio la forma en que ustedes dos siempre nos hicieron sentir a Bella y a mí bienvenidos a quedarnos aquí, y definitivamente, todo lo que han hecho por nosotros desde que Charlie nació."

"Como padre, esperas nunca ver a tus hijos pasar por los mismos dolores que tu pasaste, pero al menos, tienes la experiencia de primera mano para ayudarlos a sanar."

"Bella y yo aprendimos mucho de mamá y de ti, y mucho más el uno del otro."

"Sólo recuerda que todavía no lo sabes todo, hijo. Tu matrimonio todavía es relativamente nuevo, y todo con Charlie será una primera vez. Recuerda que el compromiso y la honestidad van de la mano, y que tus acciones pueden decir tanto de ti como tus palabras. Y por amor a Dios, hijo, acepta tu apodo de Tutor-boy y abrázalo."

"Bella te convenció de eso, ¿no?" pregunté, riéndome un poco.

"Sólo la última parte. El resto de verdad era mi intención."

"Buenas noches, papá."

"Buenas noches, hijo. Te quiero."

"También te quiero," dije mientras comenzaba a subir el resto de los escalones. Me dirigí a la habitación de Charlie para revisarlo una última vez antes de irme a dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo en su cuna, con sus bracitos estirados sobre su cabeza y su manta arrugada alrededor de sus rodillas; se parecía mucho a Bella.

Después de acomodar su manta, me fui a mi habitación, riéndome silenciosamente cuando me encontré con Bella casi en la misma posición que Charlie. Tenía los brazos envueltos en mi almohada, y nuestra cobija estaba alrededor de sus rodillas.

Me puse mis pijamas, queriendo estar preparado para el exuberante saludo matutino de Navidad de Alice, y luego me uní a mi mujer en la cama, estirando la orilla de la cobija antes de tomar a Bella en mis brazos. Murmuró algo incoherente que sonó como 'se cayó de la motocicleta' antes de encontrar un lugar cómodo en mi pecho y relajarse. No había forma de decir en que estaba soñando mi mujer, y lo único que esperaba era que fuera un buen sueño.

"Buenas noches, amor," susurré mientras cerraba los ojos y me quedaba dormido.

**Bella POV**

"Daaaaa," grito Charlie, el monitor de bebé transmitía su voz alta y clara. "Baaaa-Daaaaa."

Me reí para mí, escuchando sus lindos soniditos y preguntándome cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que comenzaran a transformarse en palabras de verdad. Y entonces decidí ir por mi pequeño antes de que despertara a su papá. Hasta que Alice cayera sobre nosotros, quería que Edward durmiera lo más posible por ser tan dulce y quedarse despierto anoche para tener listos los regalos de Charlie.

Caminé hacía la cuna de Charlie, lo encontré sentado y sacudiendo su jirafa del cuello mientras continuaba diciendo palabras sin sentido. "¿Qué estas haciendo, pequeño?"

Inmediatamente giro la cabeza, sonriendo y riendo.

"Alguien esta de muy buen humor esta mañana," me reí entre dientes levantándolo de su cuna y besando su mejilla. Lo lleve al cambiador para cambiarle el pañal y lo recosté. "Vamos a ponerte un pañal limpio y luego te doy algo para desayunar. ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

"Daaaaaa."

"Suena bien, ¿huh?"

"Daaaaaa," repitió, girando su cabeza hacía la puerta. Todos los libros de bebés juraban que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero ese 'daaaaa' era su sonido favorito y siempre iba acompañado por una búsqueda de algo a su alrededor – estaba bastante segura de que ese algo era Edward.

"Esta durmiendo, pequeño. Papá se quedo levantado anoche. ¿Y adivina quien más se quedo levantado anoche? ¡Santa Claus! Tenía montones de regalos que entregar con sus renos, igual que en la historia que te leyó papá."

"¡Oh, que bien! No soy la única despierta," suspiro Rose, entrando con Lily en su cadera.

"¿Qué tan temprano se despertó?"

"Hace como diez minutos y se negó rotundamente a jugar en silencio o a dormir otra vez. Quería darle a Emmett al menos otra media hora."

"Igual a Edward. Hay más que suficientes juguetes aquí así que podremos mantenerlos entretenidos."

"¿Charlie hizo apestoso?" preguntó Lily cuando caminaba hacía Charlie y hacía mí.

"No esta vez," me reí entre dientes, cerrando su pañal limpio.

"Buenos días, señoritas," gorjeó Alice entrando en la habitación con un bebé en cada brazo. Todavía estaba impresionada de cómo podía hacer eso tan bien.

"Ni siquiera pienses en despertar a alguien," advirtió Rose.

"Si fuera a despertarlos, no hubiera venido aquí con mis bebés," replicó Alice, pasándole Brandon a Rose. Pusieron a los gemelos en la cuna de Charlie y encendieron su móvil para los bebés.

"¿Crees que pudieron ensamblar todo correctamente?" preguntó Alice mientras Lily le daba uno de los juguetes de Charlie.

"Carlisle prometió revisarlos antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde y asegurarse de eso," repliqué.

"Y cumplió su promesa," confirmó Esme, deslizándose dentro de la habitación. "Mira a todos mis nietos despiertos tan temprano. Puede que no entiendan de que se trata este día, pero saben que es algo especial."

"Una ventaja muy grande de que estén despiertos tan temprano es que todos deberían estar tomando una s-i-e-s-t-a para el tiempo en que estemos repartiendo los regalos," dijo Rose, lanzándole una mirada a Lily.

"¿Ya estamos en la etapa del deletreo, querida?" Esme se rió entre dientes.

"Así es," se rió Rose.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo todos aquí?" bostezó Emmett. "Quiero ver si ya paso Santa."

"Yo también," dijo Jasper desde atrás, no se veía mucho más descansado que Em.

"Estábamos intentando dejarlos dormir, chicos," explicó Alice.

"No hoy. Para eso tenemos mañana," replicó Em. "Ven a darle besos a papá," dijo, estirando sus brazos a Lily. Ella se rió corriendo hacía él, saltando en el último segundo y dejando que él la atrapara. La hizo girar y la sostuvo cerca mientras besaba todo un costado de su rostro. "¿Lista para ver lo que te trajo Santa, princesa?"

"Tenemos que esperar al abuelo y al tío Edward," le recordé a mi hermano.

"Aquí," bostezó Edward desde algún lugar del pasillo.

"Muy tarde para eso," me reí entre dientes.

"Creo que están emocionados ya que es la primera Navidad para tres de nuestros Cullen," dijo Alice mientras levantaba a Libby y Jasper cargaba a Brandon.

Lentamente la habitación se fue vaciando de los miembros de nuestra familia y Edward pudo entrar, saludándome con un beso antes de tomar a Charlie. Frotó su nariz contra la de nuestro hijo, haciéndolo reír. "¿Dormiste bien anoche?" le preguntó Edward.

La respuesta de Charlie fue intentar meter a Raffe en la boca de Edward.

"No, gracias. Se donde ha estado esa cosa," Edward se rió entre dientes. "Vamos, pequeño. Bajemos las escaleras para ver lo que Santa le trajo a todos."

"Papi, no veo," se quejó Lily cuando alcanzamos al resto de la familia en las escaleras.

Emmett tenía su gran mano sobre sus ojos, evitando que ella viera algo antes de que estuviéramos listos. Rose le había recordado una y otra vez que quería grabar a Lily al recibir sus regalos este año, especialmente la nueva bicicleta rosa con la pequeña canasta blanca y la bocina roja; en verdad esperaba que los chicos la hubieran armado bien.

"Esa es la idea, princesa. Verás en un minuto," respondió.

Tomamos nuestros lugares alrededor del árbol mientras Rose encendía la video cámara. Me señaló a mí y levanté la mano de Charlie, haciéndolo saludar.

"Bien, Em. Estamos listos," anunció Rose.

"Bien, princesa. ¿Estas lista para ver lo que Santa te trajo ya que este año fuiste una niña muy buena?" preguntó Emmett.

"Lista, papi," confirmó Lily.

Él quito sus manos y no hay palabras que pudieran describir con precisión la mirada de placer y júbilo en el rostro de Lily cuando sus ojos azules cayeron en la bicicleta rosa. Se salió de los brazos de Emmett y se apresuro a la bicicleta, con una enorme sonrisa mientras levantaba una pierna con cuidado y se sentaba en el asiento.

"Mis bloques van aquí," anunció, tocando la canasta de enfrente. "¿Qué es, papi?" preguntó, señalando la bocina.

"Espera hasta que estemos afuera para descubrirlo," le dijo Emmett.

Lily asintió, todavía toda sonrisa. Se bajo de la bicicleta y corrió hacía sus bloques, agarrando un puñado y trayéndolos para dejarlos en la canasta.

"Turno de Charlie," gorjeó Alice. "Me preguntó cual de estos es para el pequeño," dijo, pretendiendo no saber.

"Mira, Charlie. Santa te trajo algo especial," dijo, acercando el centro de actividades que Edward había armado para él; por lo que podía ver, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Edward dejó con cuidado a Charlie en el asiento, poniéndolo frente a la parte musical del juguete. "Tienes que presionar los botones," dijo mientras hacía una demostración para nuestro hijo.

Los ojos de Charlie se agrandaron por el sonido de la música y bajo la vista a la mano de Edward, poniendo la suya encima.

"Así es, tienes que presionar como lo hace papi," dije, moviendo su mano hacía uno de los botones. Charlie lo intento y tan pronto como descubrió que podía presionar los botones él solo, se olvido de todos los demás en la casa. No escuchamos ni pío de él en todo el tiempo que nos llevo abrir los regalos.

Jasper nos dio a todas las mujeres de la familia un certificado de regalo para el spa al que nos gustaba ir con Alice. Le dio a Emmett un nuevo juego de fútbol para su Xbox 360, le dio a Carlisle entradas para una obra que había querido ver en el centro, y a Edward le dio entradas para que nosotros dos fuéramos a ver a un famoso pianista que venía a la ciudad. El tío Jasper se encargo de su sobrina dándole un nuevo conjunto de bloques; esos eran de madera y venían con una variedad de figuras para que sus casas pudieran tener diferentes tipos de techos. Y para el pequeño, el tío Jasper tenía un columpio de bebé para agregar al centro de juegos que había afuera.

"Osita Lily dio su permiso para eso," me aseguró Jasper mientras yo quitaba el resto del papel de envoltura. "Y el chico de la tienda me prometió que las todas las correas que tenía se asegurarían de que Charlie iba a estar perfectamente seguro para disfrutar algo de diversión al aire libre. Además, para el tiempo en que pueda usarlo de verdad, estará más grande."

"Enseñarle a ir rápido y a la carrera va a empezar a temprana edad, por lo que veo," bromeé, sonriéndole a Jasper.

"Oye, es una cosa de hombres," replicó, palmeándose el pecho.

Los regalos de Emmett para todos tenían su toque especial, pero con un poco más de seriedad este año. Se había tomado el tiempo de hacer e imprimir cupones para guardería y nos dio una serie a Rose, Alice y a mí. También puso en la parte de abajo con letras pequeñas que Jasper y Edward eran requeridos para dicha guardería. Para Esme y Carlisle, encontró un portarretratos que decía 'Mejores Abuelos del Mundo' y había puesto en él una foto de todos, del día de la barbacoa. Jasper recibió un nuevo nivelador con guía láser incluido - ¡podrías jurar que Emmett le había dado dinero o un carro! Mi hermano mayor me conocía bien y me dio un paquete de libros de tapa dura para leerle a Charlie. Brandon, Libby y Charlie habían recibido un balón de fútbol de peluche como regalo – la razón de Emmett fue que al ser las mujeres de la familia tan fuertes como éramos, no estaría sorprendido si a Libby le gustara el fútbol. Mi regalo favorito de todos fue el de Emmett a Edward. Era por mucho la cosa más linda y dulce que mi hermano alguna vez había hecho por Edward… lo abrazó, le dijo que lo quería, y que estaba orgulloso de tenerlo como hermano; también se tomo el tiempo para encontrar una copia de la película Amadeus en DVD que Edward había estado queriendo.

Edward les dio a Emmett y Jasper nuevos juegos para sus Xbox para que pudieran tener más cosas con que pelear, lo cual les encantaba. Les dio a Rose, Alice y Esme tarjetas de regalo de sus tiendas favoritas, y compró una suscripción anual para la revista de medicina favorita de Carlisle. Lily recibió un perro de peluche ya que todavía estaba obsesionada con los perros, y Elizabeth y Brandon recibieron los dos un disco de música Baby Einstein. Y por que era Edward, también tenía un regalo para mí, pero sólo uno. Era un nuevo dije para mi collar – un corazón plateado con tres piedras de nacimiento en un lado; la de Edward, la de Charlie y la mía.

Alice y Rose trabajaron juntas en los regalos de todos, sabiendo que con todos los cambios de este año – y el número de bebés en la familia – todos necesitábamos ropa limpia y libre de vómito. Cada uno tuvimos un conjunto nuevo, completo con zapatos.

Esme y Carlisle nos sorprendieron al pensar en algo igual a Emmett – nos dieron un par de cupones para un fin de semana libre de bebés. Y para los niños, abrieron cuentas de ahorro para los tres pequeños y agregaron dinero a la cuenta de Lily.

"Bien, Edward," dije, poniendo el regalo de forma irregular frente a él. "Es el último regalo del día y es todo tuyo."

Sonrió mientras abría emocionadamente el paquete. Y una vez que todo el papel estuvo fuera, sólo se quedo viendo su regalo, haciéndome reír.

"¿Quieres saber por que te di esto?" pregunté.

"Por favor," contestó, todavía se veía confundido.

"Bueno, estaba leyendo sobre tradiciones para la primera casa y me encontré con una genial del Sur," comencé. "Cuando un bebé nace, un árbol frutal es plantado en el jardín para el bebé. Se supone que simboliza las fuertes raíces de la familia, el que él bebé crezca alto y fuerte, y el estar nutrido, tanto el fruto como la familia. Así que pensé que podrías plantar un manzano para Charlie."

Edward sonrió mientras tocaba las pequeñas hojas del manzano que había desenvuelto. "Es una gran idea, Bella."

"Te ayudaré a plantarlo, si quieres," ofreció Esme, sonriéndole a su hijo.

"Si, creo que me gustaría que sobreviviera," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"Bells, si le estas dando al niño un árbol, eso significa que tendrás que dejarlo que se suba en él sin protestar," dijo Emmett.

"Solamente si entiendes que tú serás a la primera persona que llamare para que lo baje de ahí," advertí.

"¿Llevo una escalera y a un bombero para que lo haga?" preguntó, guiñándome.

"Seguro," me reí entre dientes.

Después de disfrutar de una mañana de recibir, nos encaminamos al hospital para una tarde de dar. Emmett y Rose repitieron sus papeles del Señor y la Señora Claus mientras que el resto de nosotros fuimos los elfos ayudantes. Una vez más Alice se superó a sí misma, recordando cada habitación asignada y el nombre de cada hermanito o hermanita que estaban visitando a sus hermanos enfermos. Todo fue tan conmovedor y desgarrador como siempre y para el momento en que terminamos, todo lo que quería era abrazar a mi hijo y agradecer que estuviera saludable.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del hospital, intente imaginar nuestro futuro como familia, viendo a mis sobrinas, sobrino e hijo algún día ayudándonos a entregar regalos a los niños del hospital. Esperaba que esta se convirtiera en otra de las tradiciones Swahallen que fuera pasada y honrada por los muchos, muchos años venideros.

"¿En que estas pensando, amor?" susurró Edward acercándome a él.

"Estoy pensando en la suerte que tenemos como familia y en que espero estar regresando algo de eso."

"Entre todas las pequeñas cosas que mi madre hace semanalmente y nuestro día aquí cada Navidad, creo que definitivamente hacemos un esfuerzo de compartir todo lo bueno con aquellos que nos rodean."

"Le enseñaremos a Charlie a hacer eso, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto," prometió Edward. "Pero ya que se que él tiene tu corazón, no creo que involucre mucha enseñanza."

"Tu también tienes un corazón de tamaño bastante grande, Cullen," replique, sonriéndole.

Nos detuvo y me empujo en un abrazo. "Sólo por que llegaste y me enseñaste a abrirlo."

"Oh, cariño, dices las cosas mas cursis," bromeé, sonriéndole.

Él sonrió y levantó un poco los ojos. Seguí su mirada y descubrí que estábamos debajo de una pieza de muérdago. "Feliz Navidad, Bella," dijo antes de besarme. Me hizo recordar uno de mis primeros besos de verdad con él, en la fiesta de Navidad del hospital. Había sido una chica insegura, atemorizada de Edward y muriendo por conocerlo mejor.

Y ahora era su mujer y la madre de su hijo – y de alguna forma aún más enamorada de él que antes. Este año no había sido fácil de cualquier forma que lo vieras, pero al menos estaba llegando a su final y me estaba dejando con mi maravillosa familia. Todo lo que tenía que enfrentar ahora era mudarme a la casa nueva, hacer una fiesta de Año Nuevo, y dejar a mi hijo para regresar a trabajar. Nunca había un momento aburrido de ser un Cullen y no lo quería de ninguna otra manera.

* * *

Sobre ese 'algo' que les comente el capi pasado, veo que no todas recordaron xDD ya veran en el siguiente capi de que hablo (Cristy, tienes razón C:)

Ahora, el momento que había estado queriendo evadir...

El siguiente capi será el último y quiero que sea totalmente de My-Bella, así que esta es mi última nota en esta traducción.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas lectoras que estan por ahí y seguían la traducción, tanto si dejaron review como si no. Fue una experiencia maravillosa y todo un placer poder traducir y compartir esta hermosa historia con ustedes, aunque todo el credito es de Bani93 y de My-Bella, yo solo continue con algo que ellas empezaron.

Esta fue mi primera traducción, y le tengo muchísimo cariño, sin mencionar que gracias a Bani93 descubrí el mundo de FF con la traducción de Pequeñas Elecciones de la Vida; me hubiera encantado que esta fuera también mi última traducción; así estaba planeado, pero por cosas del destino me quedo aquí un rato más, al menos hasta terminar las otras dos historias, después de eso ya veremos lo que pasa.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo que recibí, si pudiera les regalaría un Edward/Jasper/Emmett/Carlisle/Jacob a cada una, pero lamentablemente si lo hago Meyer me demanda u.u Así que solo me queda decirles que son lo mejor del mundo y que gracias a ustedes es que llegamos al final de esta traducción ;)

Recuerden! Nos queda un capi más, pero Moni aquí se despide

Abrazos de oso para todas!

Au revoir!

Moni


	55. Our Little Man

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es My-Bella, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Nuestro Pequeño**

**Bella POV**

"Feliz Cumpleaños a ti.

Feliz Cumpleaños a ti.

Feliz Cumpleaños querido Charlie.

Feliz Cumpleaños a ti."

La canción termino con una ronda de aplausos de nuestra parte y un fuerte grito de alegría de parte de mí pequeño. Puso sus manitas sobre su rostro y se asomó a través de ellas, dejándonos ver sólo un poco de los ojos cafés que había detrás.

"Tímido como su madre," Edward se rió entre dientes, abrazándome desde atrás mientras yo tomaba unas cuantas fotos más de nuestro bebé en su primer cumpleaños.

"Con una cabeza llena de cabello rebelde como su padre," gorjeó Alice. Tenía a Brandon en sus brazos y él estaba intentando agarrar su arete con sus manitas.

"Vamos, Charlie. Mete tu cara ahí," lo animó Emmett.

"Es demasiado parecido a Bella y Edward para hacer eso," se rió Rose.

"Se ve rico," anunció Lily, estaba de pie junto a la sillita alta de Charlie. Ella estaría cumpliendo tres años en sólo dos meses, y una semana después los gemelos cumplirían un año.

Charlie sonrió y luego metió su mano en un lado del pastel. Soltó unas risitas cuando le ofreció esa mano a Lily.

"Creo que ese es tu pedazo," Emmett se rió entre dientes, levantando a Lily y acercándola a la mano cubierta de pastel de Charlie.

"No, papi," gritó Lily, intentando alejarse. "En plato, no mano."

"Creí que comerías huevos verdes y jamón en cualquier lugar," dijo, bajando a su hija.

"Es pastel del bebé, papi," dijo como si fuera un hecho antes de lanzar su cabello rizado sobre su hombro y caminar hacía su tío Jasper y su prima Libby.

"Supongo que ella lo dijo," Rose se rió entre dientes, disfrutando de la mirada de asombro en la cara de Emmett.

"Eso fue muy al estilo Rosalie," dijo Edward, sonriéndole a nuestra sobrina.

"Daa-daa," grito Charlie, ofreciéndole ahora su mano a Edward.

"No, gracias, pequeño. Disfrútalo tú solito," le dijo Edward.

"Así," dijo Emmett, ayudando a Charlie a meterse a la boca uno de sus dedos cubiertos de pastel.

"Em, compórtate," me reí entre dientes, tomando una foto de mi hermano y mi hijo juntos.

"Siempre me comporto," replicó Emmett, sonriéndome. Pero realmente debió haber estado viendo a Charlie por que en el segundo en que giro su rostro hacía mí, mi pequeño pego su mano cubierta de pastel contra la mejilla de su tío, dejando una buena porción de glaseado blanco y azul.

"Oh, Bells," Alice soltó unas risitas. "Por favor, dime que tienes una foto de eso."

"Dos," confirmé a través de mi propia risa.

"Limpiaré a nuestro pequeño chico y tú abre el regalo cuadrado con papel azul oscuro," instruyó Edward.

"¿Por qué voy a abrir los regalos? Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo," repliqué.

"Por que es para ambos, pero ya que actualmente eres la única capaz de leer, lo vas a tener primero."

"Oh, un libro," dije, emocionándome mientras caminaba hacía la mesa donde pusimos todos los regalos de Charlie. Rápidamente encontré el que estaba buscando y lo abrí, solamente para quedar cegada por el flash de una cámara. "¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunté a Alice mientras me frotaba los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros. "Estabas emocionada por abrir un regalo. Ese momento _tenía_ que se documentado para siempre.

"Como sea," dije, rodando los ojos. Quite el resto del papel para envolver del regalo y entonces pase la mano sobre la suave cubierta de cuero. "Edward, yo te di este para que escribieras aquí tu música. ¿Significa que lo llenaste con canciones para Charlie y para mí?"

"Sólo ábrelo," me alentó mientras intentaba limpiar todo el pastel que había entre los deditos de Charlie.

Tiré de la cubierta de cuero y lo abrí sobre la mesa, me di cuenta de que ahí había una dedicatoria. Mientras mis ojos leían las palabras y mi cerebro las registraba, me deje caer en una silla con un 'oomph'.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Alice, asomándose sobre mi hombro.

"_Para mí Isabella,_

_Quería darte algo especial por el milagro que trajiste a nuestras vidas. Desde la pelea más pequeña, a la más abrumadora alegría, este diario es un registro de nuestro viaje a través del embarazo y el primer año de la paternidad. Espero que te permita verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos y sepas la maravillosa persona que eres. Estoy seguro de que serás igual de maravillosa como madre._

_Todo mi amor por siempre,_

_Edward"_

"Edward, realmente deberías conseguir un trabajo en Hallmark con la forma en que haces esas cosas románticas," dijo Emmett, apretando mi hombro izquierdo.

Pasé a través del diario, dándome cuenta de que él había escrito cada semana desde que le dije que estaba embarazada – en ocasiones hasta dos veces por semana. Incluso había entradas de después de que llegue a casa y estaba perpleja de cómo es posible que haya tenido tiempo.

Me detuve en una página en particular y leí esa entrada.

_Hoy fue el baby shower para tu madre y para ti. Antes de eso tuvo Braxton Hicks y aunque tu abuelo y yo le aseguramos que era normal, la asustaron muchísimo. Muchas veces, a causa de su inteligencia, olvido lo joven que en verdad es tu madre. En ocasiones ella parece tan mundana, como si tuviera mucha más experiencia de la que yo alguna vez podré tener. Y luego, hay días como hoy cuando recuerdo que por más sabia que ella pueda ser, aún así solamente tiene 23 años. Todavía tiene mucho que experimentar y no puedo siquiera comenzar a explicar lo feliz que estoy de que estaré ahí con ella para esas nuevas experiencias. No hay nada como tener una pareja en tu vida y ser capaz de compartir todo con ella, desde las alegrías, hasta las responsabilidades, e incluso el lavar la ropa. Cuando estas con la persona correcta, incluso las tareas más triviales pueden terminar en un día extraordinario._

_Ella extraña a sus padres más y más cada día, pero creo que ahora esta en un buen lugar. Creo que es más nostalgia que dolor, y no creo que tenga tanto miedo de quedarse sola en el mundo como solía tenerlo. Al menos espero que esas observaciones sean correctas. Nunca podré entender completamente lo que fue para ella perder a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida a la vez o en una edad tan esencial, pero se que siempre estaré agradecido con tu tío Emmett por cuidarla, por intentar mantener unida a su familia._

Para ese momento, las lágrimas corrían por mi cara de forma constante, pero no podía detenerlas. Había algo que tenía que saber y recé por que Edward hubiera escrito sobre eso. Pasé a través del diario hasta que encontré la fecha que quería… nueve de agosto – el primer día de Charlie en casa con Edward.

_Finalmente estas aquí con nosotros y tu madre eligió un nombre fuerte y maravilloso para ti. Charles Edward Cullen. Aunque solo estoy de acuerdo en que Charles es la parte fuerte. Ella debió haber hecho mejor que tu segundo nombre fuera Emmett, por tu tío. Él es Hércules y yo soy solo yo. Ni siquiera pude proteger a tu madre como le había prometido._

_Realmente no se como comenzar a explicarte esto. No es tu culpa, se eso. Ni siquiera pienses que algo de esto lo fue por que eso lastimaría mucho a tu madre. Ella ya te ama y no puede esperar a ser dada de alta del hospital y estar en casa con nosotros. Si la culpa es de alguien, ese soy yo. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso con ella. Debí vigilar más de cerca sus signos vitales y haberla hecho tomar más descansos. Nunca debí estresarla con lo de James. Hay un montón de cosas que debí haber hecho de forma diferente y no puedo compensar. Solo espero que algún día ella pueda perdonarme por esto._

_A decir verdad, estaba un poco preocupado de que yo te culparía a ti. Pero en el segundo en que tu madre me hizo cargarte, supe que no había forma en el mundo en que yo pudiera culparte o desear que no se hubiera embarazado. Te veo y veo a tu madre en tu rostro; también veo algunas buenas cualidades que yo tengo. Tú eres las mejores partes de nosotros y eso es algo increíble, Charlie._

_Voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para ser un buen padre para ti y para compensar a tu madre por este desastre que he causado. Ella leerá esto algún día y me dirá que puse el peso del mundo en mis hombros y que no debería culparme. Estará equivocada, por supuesto, pero aún así será agradable escucharla decirlo. Te estas despertando para otra comida así que terminaré aquí. Bienvenido a casa, Charlie. Y te extraño, Bella._

"Bien, necesitamos algo que la haga reír," anunció Rose, quitándome el diario. "¡Aquí vamos!" dijo con emoción unos segundos después.

_Esta noche fue nuestra primera fiesta de Víspera de Año Nuevo y fue en nuestra casa nueva. Por suerte para mí, tu madre entiende que no siempre soy 'la bombilla más brillante del árbol', como dice tu tío Emmett. Entendió que sólo mantuve la casa en secreto por que quería darle una sorpresa que le gustara. Y yo también entendí su punto de vista. Este año ha tenido tantas cosas para decidir y que se fueron más allá de su control que, naturalmente, sintió que la casa fue algo más de lo que no formo parte. Debí haber escuchado a tu tía Rosalie cuando intentó explicarme esto, pero fui terco y creí que sabía lo que era mejor. Todavía estoy aprendiendo, Charlie, y aunque no soy perfecto, siempre haré lo posible por enmendar mis errores con tu madre. La amo más que a cualquier cosa y sólo quiero que sea feliz._

_¡Pero suficiente de eso! Se supone que estoy documentando tu primera vez cerca de los fuegos artificiales. Honestamente, creo que prefieres la nieve y ambos sabemos que no estabas completamente feliz con eso. Te encantaron los destellos, lo que los hizo sonreír a ti y a tu madre. Ella estaba preocupada de que serías igual que ella y le tendrías miedo a cualquier cosa relacionada con los fuegos artificiales. No fue hasta que tu tío Emmett sacó su cohete de fuegos artificiales que decidiste que ya habías tenido suficiente. Te lleve adentro para alejarte de los fuegos artificiales y el ruido, pero no me querías a mí. Querías a tu madre y ella estaba más que feliz de llevarte arriba y tranquilizarte._

_Cuando tu y todos tus primos estuvieron dormidos, los adultos nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña fogata que tu tío Jasper había hecho y que tu tío Emmett felizmente encendió. Era sólo una noche tranquila para abrazar a la persona que amas y pensar en los buenos momentos que llegan con el año nuevo. Ese tipo de tranquilidad es rara y preciosa, y espero que algún día conozcas lo que se siente._

_Pero, de nuevo, una reunión Cullen nunca permanece en silencio por mucho tiempo. El tío Emmett decidió que necesitábamos historias de fantasmas y malvaviscos, garantizando de manera efectiva que pasáramos el resto de la noche riendo y haciendo un lío. Era muy parecido a los días de antes, antes de que cualquiera de nosotros estuviera casado o fuera padre, y se sintió genial que pudiéramos mezclar eso con nuestras vidas nuevas. Siempre y cuando sigamos recordando por que ya no jugamos Verdad o Reto, estaremos bien._

_Ustedes dos están durmiendo ahora, viéndose tranquilos y relajados en sus camas. Este es uno de mis momentos favoritos del día, cuando realmente puedo creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto por ustedes. Si no fueras feliz con esta vida que tenemos juntos, no estarías durmiendo tan profundamente. Y ya que tengo un jardín trasero que limpiar mañana, es mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir. Este año nuevo que nos espera será el mejor hasta ahora, Charlie. Te lo prometo._

"Bien, Edward es incapaz de escribir una entrada que no te haga llorar por algo," Rose se rió entre dientes mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Edward le quito el diario y paso las páginas hasta que encontró una que estaba en la parte de en medio. "Lee esto," instruyó, poniendo el diario frente a mí.

_Pequeño, pronto estarás jugando con tu prima Lily y tu madre y yo estaremos en camino para una cena bajo las estrellas. Es nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas y voy a mimar a tu madre tanto como sea posible. Es un día que no estaba seguro fuera a llegar por muchas razones, y ahora que esta aquí, sólo quiero aprovecharlo. Te extrañaremos mientras estemos lejos, pero te divertirás tanto con la osita Lily que estoy seguro ni te darás cuenta._

_Tengo toda la noche planeada para tu madre, con ayuda del tío Jasper y la tía Alice. Cenaremos en un yate a mitad de la bahía, con tu madre usando un vestido nuevo para hacerla sentir como la maravillosa mujer que es para mí. Para mí, ella siempre se ve magnífica sin importar que use, pero a tu madre le gusta arreglarse para sentirse de esa manera._

_¡Y los regalos! Tengo los mejores regalos para ella. Incluidas esas fotos que tomamos a escondidas en nuestra salida de padre-hijo hace unas semanas. Le van a encantar a tu madre. Te veías como el pequeño que eres en tu camisa y pantalón. Y me disculpó una vez más por vestirnos igual, pero al parecer a tu madre eso le encanta por alguna razón._

_También encontré una buena foto de tu madre con sus padres y tu tío Emmett. La lleve al estudio que usamos la tía Alice y yo para hacer el retrato que le regalamos en una Navidad a la abuela Esme. Fueron capaces de hacer un cuadro de la foto y esta noche se lo daré a tu madre. Estoy esperando convencerla de que lo ponga en algún lugar destacado de la casa ya que ha puesto muy pocas fotos de ellos. Pienso que es por que todavía se pone un poco triste cuando ve las fotos, pero creo que mientras más las vea, menos la perturbaran. Y si estoy equivocado, ella es bienvenida a golpearme en la cabeza con el cuadro._

Se saltó un renglón en la página y entonces continuó con su ordenada letra.

_Anoche todo salió perfecto, Charlie. Tu madre quedó deslumbrada y contenta, y amó todos los regalos, especialmente el que tu le diste esta mañana. ¡Si sólo hubiera tenido una cámara para capturar la mirada de pura alegría que tenía en su rostro cuando gateaste hacía ella! Sabíamos que pasaría pronto con la forma en que constantemente te ponías sobre tus manos y rodillas y te balanceabas hacía enfrente y atrás, pero no teníamos idea de cuando intentarías avanzar. Creo que lo planeaste de esta manera, pequeño. Creo que sabías lo mucho que tu madre ama las pequeñas cosas, así cuando ella entro por esa puerta, tu decidiste que era momento de mostrárselo. ¡Eclipsado por un niño de diez meses! Pero esta bien, pequeño. Lo importante es que tu madre amó cada segundo de verte gatear hasta ella. Todavía esta diciéndote lo orgullosa que esta de ti por gatear; puedo escuchar su voz salir del baño mientras te baña. Tu estas riendo y chapoteando, y estoy seguro de que tendré montones de agua que secar cuando acabes, pero no importa. Los dos son felices y están saludables, y eso es lo que cuenta._

Levanté la vista hacía él tan pronto como termine de leer, sonriendo y usando su camisa para poder acercar sus labios a los míos y poder besarlo. "Gracias, cariño. Este es un regalo muy dulce. No puedo creer que encontraste el tiempo para escribir cada momento como este."

"Estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar unos cuantos que desearías no hubiera escrito," se rió entre dientes, dándome un simple beso. "Te amo, Bella."

"También te amo."

"¡Maaa!" anunció Charlie ruidosamente, inclinándose e intentando salir de su lugar en los brazos de Emmett.

"Dame a mi niño," dije, limpiando rápidamente la última de mis lágrimas antes de que Em me lo diera. "Charlie, no tienes idea de lo afortunados que somos de tener a tu papá, pero voy a intentar enseñártelo cuando seas lo suficientemente grande."

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de nosotros dos. "Tienes ese respaldo, amor."

"Ustedes dos pueden debatir las cosas cursis después," anunció Emmett. "Tiempo de comida y pastel. Estoy hambriento."

"¿Les importa si le doy su comida al niño del cumpleaños afuera?" preguntó Esme.

"Mira eso, pequeño," dije, girando a Charlie hacía Esme. "La abuela quiere darte algo de comida y de amor."

Esme se rió entre dientes mientras lo cargaba. "Claro que si."

La casa parecía retumbar de ruido por unos minutos mientras todos los niños eran recogidos y llevados afuera, al área del patio donde íbamos a tener el almuerzo. Y después se quedó en completo silencio, solo Edward y yo estábamos todavía en la casa.

"¿En verdad te gusto?" preguntó, besando la parte interna de mi muñeca y sonriendo contra ella.

"Me encanto. Muchas gracias por hacer eso."

"Fue… terapéutico, en cierta forma, escribir todo eso. Pensé en arrancar la mayor parte de la sección que fue escrita justo después de que llegaste a casa, pero me detuve. Sabía que buscarías específicamente eso y te molestarías si no estuviera allí."

"¿Tan malo es?"

"No, pero… hay una pequeña parte de mí que teme abrir viejas heridas."

"No hay ninguna herida que abrir, Edward. Seguro, hay cicatrices e incluso uno o dos lugares vacíos, pero nada que todavía este sangrando. Soy verdaderamente feliz contigo, y con Charlie."

"Bien," dijo, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba por un beso.

"Pero," dije, levantando mi mano entre nosotros. "Quiero prevenirte que probablemente voy a armarte un lío por algunos de tus pensamientos. No estaba muy feliz con la sección donde te culpas por lo que paso durante el parto."

Sonrió y tomo mi mano, besándome la palma. "Creo que vamos a necesitar hacer un compromiso. Accedes a leer todo el diario antes de pronunciar una sola queja, y si al final todavía sientes la necesidad de armar un lío por alguno de mis pensamientos, escucharé con atención. Pero si llegas al final y te encuentras con que ya lograste cambiar esos pensamientos, entonces accedes a que puedo llevar a mi familia de vacaciones en verano."

"¿A dónde?"

"Oh, no. No puedes conocer el destino. Sólo tienes que estar de acuerdo o desacuerdo con el compromiso," dijo, enseñándome su sonrisa con hoyuelos.

"Estas haciendo trampa," dije, pasando mi dedo sobre su hoyuelo.

"Según tú, hago eso el 90% del tiempo. ¿No deberías dejar de sorprenderte?"

"Nop," me reí entre dientes, resaltando la 'p'. "Nunca dejas de asombrarme y sorprenderme, Edward Cullen. Y tengo suerte de tener a un hombre que constantemente hace de mi felicidad su prioridad número uno. Sólo espero estar regresándole el sentimiento."

"Si prometes hacer lo que hiciste anoche, estaré muy, _muy_ feliz esta noche," dijo, sus labios demasiado cerca de los míos.

"¡Hola!" bramó Emmett desde la puerta trasera. "¿Qué parte de 'estoy hambriento' no entendieron?"

"Es hombre muerto," le susurré a Edward antes de besarlo rápidamente. "Bien, Em. Vamos a alimentarte antes de que te conviertas en un completo fastidio," le dije a mi hermano, acercándome a él.

"Bells, estoy realmente hambriento," se quejó echándome el brazo sobre los hombros. "Tengo tanta hambre que ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que desayune hoy."

"Eres como un bebé grandote," bromeé, picándole el costado con un dedo. "Tienes suerte de que Rose te aguante."

Nos hizo dejar de caminar y se tomo un momento para mirar a Rosalie mientras ella se reía de la cara que Lily estaba haciendo. "Si, si que la tengo," estuvo de acuerdo.

"Tomo de regreso a mi esposa," anunció Edward, alejándome de Emmett y jalándome dentro de sus brazos. El año pasado había hecho que ellos se unieran más y yo estaba feliz de verlo.

Estando de pie ahí con los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor y nuestra familia esparcida alrededor de la gran mesa frente a nosotros, podía sentir el amor de nuestra familia rodeándoos. El año pasado todos enfrentamos obstáculos y trabajamos con más fuerza para hacer este año mejor que cualquiera de los pasados.

Alice todavía estaba disfrutando de su papel de mamá-ama de casa, pero recientemente admitió que necesitaba ayuda, permitiéndole a Jasper que contratara a alguien durante el día mientras él trabajaba. Ahora los gemelos ya tenían diez meses y gateaban por todos lados, dejando a la pobre Alice superada en número. Jasper ahora ya era socio de su constructora y era capaz de ajustar su horario para estar con su familia tanto como quisiera. Siempre se aseguraba de tener un día completamente libre de trabajo y muchas veces se escapaba para almorzar con Alice y los bebes.

Brandon se parecía mucho a Alice, pero tenía la sabia personalidad de Jasper. Difícilmente se ponía nervioso o se amedrentaba por algo y sólo parecía llorar si Libby lo hacía – al parecer no quería que su hermana llorara nunca y yo tenía la sensación de que él sería extremadamente protector con ella cuando fueran más grandes.

Libby se parecía a su padre y su tía, pero en ella estaba la esencia de su abuela Esme. Si alguno de los otros niños lloraban, incluida Lily, Libby era la primera en acercarse gateando y darles un abrazo. Si tenía alguna comida o bebida, le ofrecía a los otros antes de tomar ella. Y si tenía un juguete que captaba la atención de otro, lo entregaba sin quejas. Ella ya tenía en ella ese espíritu altruista y maternal, y yo estaba emocionada de ver que tipo de jovencita llegaría a ser.

A Emmett y Rosalie les iba genial, todavía locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Incluso últimamente habían estado hablando sobre hacer hermana mayor a Lily, pero no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo en el cual ambos en verdad empezarán a intentarlo. Rose quería que Lily fuera sólo un poco más grande y matricularla en una guardería para que pudiera jugar con niños de su propia edad y no sólo con sus primitos bebés. Emmett no confiaba en nadie fuera de la familia para que cuidarán a Lily 'de forma correcta', como él decía. Así que hasta que pudieran resolver ese problema, no iban a seguir adelante con ningún plan de bebé.

En cuanto a Carlisle y Esme, ellos estaban disfrutando de sus papeles de abuelos. Él había estado tomando más tiempo libre de su trabajo este año que en los diez años pasados juntos, haciendo muy feliz a Esme. Habían estado en Europa y de regreso, y habían viajado a unos cuantos lugares en los Estados Unidos, pero nunca lejos de casa por demasiado tiempo. Y tan pronto como llegaban, siempre se quedaban con los cuatro niños en su casa para una fiesta de pijamas.

Yo estaba de regreso en el trabajo, amando mi trabajo tanto como siempre, y recogiendo a mi bebé de con Rosalie tan pronto como terminaba con mi día. Regresar había sido una decisión difícil, pero también había sido la correcta. Me había ayudado a superar mi miedo de que si no estaba con Charlie cada segundo, me perdería de algo vital. Hubo unas cuantas primeras veces que me perdí, pero había estado ahí para la segunda y la tercera, disfrutándolas igual.

Cerré los ojos, pensando en la charla que tuve con Rose en la habitación de Charlie nuestro primer día en la casa nueva.

"_Mira, Charlie. ¿Ves a papi?" arrullé, balanceándolo en mis brazos frente a la ventana de su nueva habitación. Edward y Emmett estaban abajo en el patio, plantando el manzano de Charlie para que pudiera ser capaz de verlo desde su habitación._

"_Veo a mi papi," anunció Lily desde su lugar en los brazos de Rose. "Bella, ¿Charlie tendrá un perrito ahora?" preguntó, mirándome con sus grandes y esperanzados ojos azules._

"_No, corazón," repliqué. "El tío Edward es alérgico a los perros. Tal vez tendremos un gatito cuando Charlie sea mucho, mucho más grande."_

"_¿Qué tan grande?" preguntó, girando uno de sus rizos alrededor de su dedito._

"_Digamos que diez," me reí entre dientes._

"_Bella, la casa es increíble," dijo Rose, mirando alrededor de la habitación de Charlie._

"_Lo se," repliqué con una gran sonrisa. "Aunque estoy sorprendida de que Alice me dejara decidir tanto."_

"_Sabe que es tu casa y no la de ella," Rose se rió entre dientes. "Además, creo que escuché a Edward amenazarla. Algo sobre destruir todos y cada uno de los artículos de ropa que alguna vez haya comprado."_

"_Suena como ellos," me reí entre dientes frotando mi nariz contra la de Charlie, haciendo reír a mi pequeño._

"_¿Estas absolutamente segura que quieres regresar a trabajar?" preguntó Rose, viéndome de cerca. "No tiene nada de malo que cambies de opinión, Bells."_

"_Lo se, pero creo que será mejor para mi salir a trabajar, al menos por unos cuantos semestres. Y no será tan malo ya que sólo tendré dos clases al día en lugar de las cuatro que estaba manejando al principio. Estaré en casa mucho antes que Edward, dándome tiempo a solas con Charlie, y luego cuando él llegue, podrá tener su tiempo a solas con él mientras yo preparo la cena."_

"_¿Así que has pensando en esto completamente y estas segura?" cuestionó Rose._

"_Si. ¿Por qué te ves tan preocupada?"_

"_Por que se que al principio cuando quedaste embarazada, Emmett hizo un gran lío sobre que tú regresaras a trabajar, y no quiero que él tenga algo que ver con tu decisión."_

"_Quiero a mi hermano, y sus opiniones me importan, pero esta decisión es verdaderamente mía. Es que… amo la enseñanza y lo extraño."_

"_Lo se. Es sólo que ellos dejan los años de bebé tan rápido. Veo aquí a mi Lily – "_

"_¿Yo, mamá?" preguntó Lily, sonriéndole a Rosalie._

"_Si, tú, bebita," Rose se rió entre dientes, besando la mejilla de Lily._

_Lily soltó unas risitas y se acomodo a si misma contra su madre, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rose._

"_¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Oh, cierto!" dijo Rose, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. "La miro y me preguntó a mi misma a donde fue el tiempo, incluso aunque yo he estado con ella siempre. Dejan esta etapa tan rápido y es un tiempo increíble por que ellos aprenden tanto y tú eres quien les enseña. Por muchas ganas que tenga de enseñarle cosas a mi sobrinito, se que significaría muchísimo para ti ser quien se las enseñe."_

"_Y en verdad creo que puedo hacer las dos cosas. Y, por supuesto, Edward me hizo prometer que si no puedo con las dos, de lo diré de inmediato y dejaré de trabajar cuando termine el semestre de primavera."_

"_Tienes un espíritu más valiente que yo," Rose se rió entre dientes, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía._

"_Tenemos un par de hermosos bebés, ¿no crees?" musité, mirando entre Charlie y Lily._

"_Y guapos padres junto con ellos," se rió entre dientes._

Sonreí de nuevo mientras abría los ojos, encontrando inmediatamente a mi bebé y agitando una mano en su dirección. Encontrar el balance con Charlie me había ayudado a encontrarlo también con Edward. Ahora tenía una clara idea de cómo ser la esposa de Edward, la mamá de Charlie y la maestra de mis estudiantes mientras que todavía tenía tiempo de ser solo Bella. Me gustaba pensar que mi matrimonio estaba prosperando, habiendo tenido tantos días oscuros y aún así resultando intacto. Edward había hecho del aniversario de este año un gran evento y yo amé cada segundo de ello. E incluso aunque sintiera que Charlie lo había eclipsado, era lindo saber que ese día había significado tanto para Edward igual que para mí.

Edward… estaba tan cambiado por todo esto, pero aún así el mismo. Todavía me amaba con locura, pero era más abierto con eso, más rápido para besarme frente a todos y decir en voz alta lo que sentía en su corazón. Era mucho más abierto con el resto de la familia, nunca dejaba la casa o terminaba una llamada de teléfono sin decirle a aquellos a su alrededor que los quería. Hablaba con Esme y Alice casi cada noche, y cuando cuidábamos a nuestras sobrinas y sobrino, siempre se aseguraba de que se divertían con nosotros. Y cuando se sentaba frente a su piano estos días, cada canción era brillante y dulce – esos días en que su música sonaba oscura y depresiva se habían ido hace mucho.

"Míralo," Edward se rió contra mi oído. "Un hotdog en su mano y salsa por todos lados."

"Se parece a su tío cuando come," me reí entre dientes, viendo a Emmett lamer algo de salsa de su nudillo.

"Todo un año con el pequeño," musitó Edward. "¿Qué te parece todo eso?"

"Fue increíble de cada manera posible y estoy esperando por todos los años que vienen frente a nosotros."

"¿Y el semestre de otoño?"

"También estoy esperando por eso, cariño," dije, moviéndome hacía atrás y envolviendo mi brazo en su cuello. Todavía estaba preocupado de que yo me perdiera algo con Charlie, y aunque apreciaba su preocupación, por ahora todavía quería enseñar.

"He estado pensando en Halloween," anunció Alice, consiguiendo la atención de todos.

"¡Imagina eso!" Rose se rió entre dientes. "El que tu pienses en una ocasión con meses de anticipación es _tan_ diferente a ti."

"Todos me molestan con estas cosas, y luego se cambian y aman cualquiera que sea mi plan," se quejó Alice.

"Y esa es la razón de que te agradezcamos tanto por tu duro trabajo," dijo Rose, abrazando a Alice.

"Entonces, ¿en que pensabas?" preguntó Emmett antes de meterse a la boca la siguiente costilla.

"En lugar de vestirnos por parejas, pensé que todos podríamos vestirnos iguales. Piensen en el miedo que dará ver a una familia completa vestida de la misma manera," explicó Alice.

"¿Vestidos de que?" preguntó Edward.

Alice sonrió con maldad. "Vampiros."

"¿Una familia completa de vampiros?" cuestionó Jasper mirando a su esposa. "¿En serio, Ali?"

"Piensa en lo lindos que se verán Brandon y Charlie con sus capitas," replicó. "Y nuestros grandes y fuertes hombres con sus colmillos y piel de alabastro."

"No vas a ponerme maquillaje, duende. Puedes olvidarte de eso ahora," dijo Emmett.

"Usarás sangre falsa, ¿pero un poco de base te da miedo?" preguntó Alice, mirando a mi hermano.

"Quiero ser un perrito," gorjeó Lily, seguida de unos cuantos ladridos.

"Fuiste un perro el año pasado, cariño," replicó Alice. "¿No te gustaría ser algo más este año?"

"No," replicó Lily antes de darle una gran mordida a su hotdog.

"Bueno, esta decidido entonces," se rió Rose.

"No, no lo esta," argumentó Alice. "Todavía tengo dos meses para hacerla cambiar de idea."

"Sigue con eso," Edward se rió entre dientes.

"No lo se, cariño," le susurré. "Creo que Charlie se vería muy lindo vestido de negro con una capita."

"Y yo creo que mi hermana esta pasando mucho tiempo contigo," se rió entre dientes, besando mi cuello.

"No creo que alguna vez tenga tiempo suficiente con alguno de ustedes," dije honestamente.

"Entonces nos aseguraremos de nunca tomar ni un segundo por garantizado y siempre hacer cada segundo el mejor de nuestras vidas," sugirió.

"Me gusta esa idea," dije con una gran sonrisa a la vez que me giraba y lo besaba en la mejilla.

"Te amo, Bella Cullen," susurró antes de besarme los labios.

La alegría de ser un Cullen… todavía estaba conociéndolas y aprendiendo como apreciarlas de verdad. Y esperaba pasar todas esas lecciones de vida a Charlie para ayudarlo a tener una vida más maravillosa que la mía.

"¡Maa-maa!" gritó Charlie con emoción, moviendo sus manitas cubiertas de salsa hacía mí.

"Estoy siendo solicitada," me reí entre dientes, alejándome de los brazos de Edward y yendo a recuperar a mi hijo. Saque a Charlie de su sillita y lo acurruqué cerca de mí, sin importarme de que estaba dejando marcas en mi blusa. Me dio un baboso beso en la mejilla y me derretí una vez más por él. Este pequeño había girado completamente mi mundo, y no podría agradecerle lo suficiente por eso. Nos acercó más a Edward y a mí en muchas maneras, y él era lo único en lo que siempre estaríamos de acuerdo.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de nosotros dos, riendo cuando Charlie agarro su nariz. Este bebé en mis brazos era nuestro pequeño y ambos lo amábamos más de lo que podríamos decir. Éramos una familia y siempre haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para proteger eso y asegurarme de mantenernos fuertes y juntos. Y por la forma en que Edward me estaba sosteniendo, sabía que él haría lo mismo.

**Y los Cullen vivieron felices para siempre (no perfectamente, pero en definitiva felices)**


End file.
